The secret of Luffy
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Tidak ada yang salah. Semua tidak pantas disalahkan. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Lalu, semuanya akan berakhir. DARK/ YAOI/ RAPE/ BLOOD
1. Chapter 1

**The secret of Luffy**

 **I don't Own One Piece**

 **M**

 **Crime/ Tragedy**

 **Summary: AU! Tidak ada yang salah. Semua tidak pantas disalahkan. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Lalu, semuanya akan berakhir.**

 **Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typos, miss typo, child abuse, mistery, psyche pathos, dark, dark side, the secrets of the past, kidnapping, blood, gore, rape, yaoi, manipulation, habit of killing, drugs, alcohol, crime, violence, cannibalism, drinking blood, harassment, murder, adult content, stress, not revenge etc.**

* * *

 **Luffy**

Tidak ada yang salah.

Dirinya tidak akan menyalahkan satu orang pun di dunia ini.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Walaupun TV yang panas terus menyala menampakan berita keji tentang orang-orang dan kehidupannya.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Bahkan ketika ia hanya bocah kecil yang sangat membenci kehampaan.

Semuanya, tidaklah salah.

Lalu, biarlah garis waktu terus berjalan dan jarum jam tak pernah berhenti barang sedetik pun.

Apakah boleh menyalahkan takdir? Tentunya ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, selain meratapi nasib, sendiri dalam sebuah pertengkaran tiada ujung.

Kadang, tubuh kecilnya hanya bisa meringkuk menjadi bola tepat disudut ruangan yang dingin, berharap jika baku hantam yang terjadi di ruang tamu tidak akan sampai ke kamarnya.

Dirinya hanya anak kecil. Masih kurang dari tujuh tahun. Ia memerlukan kasih sayang dan bukannya sikap dingin kedua orang tuanya.

 _Tidak!_

Orang tuanya tidaklah jahat. Mereka hanya ada di ambang kehancuran— kehancuran sebuah keluarga.

Seperti yang dikatangan di awal tadi.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Dan Luffy, tidak akan menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya walau mereka berpisah seminggu setelah pertengkaran tersebut dimulai.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Walau seorang pria membujuk hati Ibunya untuk mendarat di ranjang pria tersebut.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Walau entitas tak dikenal terbujur kaku di dekat perapian dengan keadaan menggenaskan.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Walau seluruh rumah dikotori dengan bau anyir dari merah pekat yang mengering.

Ya. Tidak ada yang salah.

Lalu, semuanya terus berlanjut sampai sang Ayah menghilang beberapa hari kemudian. Pria tersebut kabur setelah pasukan polisi mengetahui keberadaannya sebagai pembunuh.

Kadang Luffy kecil berikir, _kenapa harus kabur?_

 _Kenapa tidak bersembunyi seperti yang ia lakukan?_

 _Nanti kalau polisinya sudah pergi 'kan bisa keluar?_

Namun, sang Ayah tak pernah menuruti. Ia, telah raib.

.

Bulan-bulan yang dingin, bukan artian salju telah turun, melainkan rumah yang dulunya hangat kini menjadi sepi tak terawat. Sang Ibu yang ia miliki kini lebih senang pergi keluar rumah mencari kesenangan sendiri. Wanita tersebut tidak pernah lagi menanyakan kabar dirinya, memperhatikannya, menyanginya ataupun sekedar tersenyum padanya.

Sang Ibu mulai bersikap acuh. Ia hanya membuat makanan satu kali dalam sehari itu pun dalam jumlah kecil. Mungkin sang Ibu masih punya belas kasihan untuk tidak membuat anaknya mati kelaparan.

Oh.. Beberapa uang kecil juga selalu tersimpan sebagai bentuk perhatian yang tidak berlebih.

Dan untunglah Luffy menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyaknya siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya. Membuat dirinya mendapat beasiswa selama ia menjalani harinya di sekolah.

.

Lalu, tiga bulan kemudian saat dirinya pulang dari sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepatu mewah yang tersimpan di teras rumahnya.

Menengok ke arah samping dirinya juga dapat melihat sebuah mobil mengkilap yang terparkir tak jauh dari sisi jalan raya.

Kiranya, siapa pria kaya tersebut? Dan ada perihal apa dirinya di rumah kecil yang ia tempati?

Merasa penasaran kedua kakinya kembali melangkah hanya untuk melihat sang Ibu tengah berkecup mesra dengan seorang pria tinggi bersurai pirang.

Mantel bulu pink nya tergantung apik di dekat lemari.

Dan karena kedatangan Luffy yang tiba-tiba, dalam waktu sekejap mereka berduapun menghentikan aktifitas mereka hanya untuk menyapa dirinya yang masih membatu ditempat.

Sang Ibu mulai tersenyum, ia mendekat dan mulai mengenalkan pria di depannya.

Tak ada balasan selain sorot mata yang tak terbaca karena terhalang oleh sebuah kacamata yang menurutnya terlalu lucu.

Luffy kecil hanya bisa mengangguk ketika ia disuruh mendekati pria tersebut dan mengenalkan dirinya.

Awalnya Luffy kecil sangat takut namun semua perasaan itu menghilang ketika si pirang menunjukan keramahannya. Rasanya seperti euforia yang selalu ia rindukan. Ia juga merasa ingin menangis. Sebenarnya apa artinya ini?

"Luffy, bagaimana dengan paman Doflamingo, nak?"

Wanita tersebut mulai bertanya lembut seraya mengelus surai ravennya yang sedikit berantakan.

Luffy kecil hanya bisa tersenyum dengan menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Paman Do? Mingo baik. Aku suka paman Mingo."

 _Debaran_ dan si wanita yang mulai terkekeh.

"Namanya terlalu susah ya? Kalau begitu belajarlah memanggil paman Mingo mu itu dengan sebutan Ayah mulai dari sekarang. Karena tak lama lagi kami akan menikah, nak."

Lalu, Luffy kecil pun tidak tahu apa dia harus tersenyum lebih lebar lagi atau menjerit saking bahagianya.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian setelah keluarganya pindah dari kota lama mereka ke kota yang baru. Dan saat dirinya berusia delapan tahun, tepat di ulang tahunnya yang dirayakan dengan sangat meriah. Luffy kembali bisa memamerkan senyumannya.

Ia sangat bahagia. Rasa yang selalu ia nantikan selama hancurnya hubungan keluarganya yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

Ibunya kembali menyayangi dirinya dan Mingo yang menjadi Ayah barunya selalu menuruti apapun keinginannya.

Semuanya kembali lengkap.

.

.

Memasuki masa sekolah menengah pertama, diusianya yang baru menginjak dua belas tahun, satu persatu ia memiliki seorang teman yang setia.

Sebutlah mereka Zoro, Nami, Vivi dan Usopp. Mereka ber-empat akan selalu membuat dirinya tersenyum dan bahagia ditambah lagi dengan datangnya seorang anak pirang yang sangat pandai mengolah bahan makanan. Menjadikan Luffy sangat lengket dengan remaja tersebut walau si remaja nyatanya hanya lengket pada gadis-gadis disegala usia yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

Hei.. Luffy juga! Luffy lengket pada si pirang bukan karena ia tertarik melainkan karena si pirang bisa memasak dengan sangat cepat dan tentunya rasanya juga sangat enak.

Dan sialnya, Luffy malah diajari memasak oleh si pirang dengan alasan agar dirinya tidak meminta dibuatkan bekal makan siang setiap hari.

Awalnya Luffy mengeluh namun lama kelamaan iapun menikmatinya dan berakhir menjadi hobinya di waktu luang.

Ya, hitung-hitung ia bisa memberikan masakan spesial untuk kedua orang tuanya terutama untuk sang Ayah baru.

Ya, semua kebahagiaannya kembali.

Dan Luffy sangat barsyukur.

.

.

Lalu, awal dari kehidupan Neraka di rumahnya perlahan kembali merayap.

Malam yang sunyi.

Dimana harusnya segala kehidupan yang bergerak disiang hari terlelap dan memasuki alam mimpi. Malam yang harusnya terlewati dengan tenang. Malam yang harusnya tak pernah terjadi. Dan malam yang membuat Luffy tak bisa melupakan apa yang dilakukan Ayah tirinya dimalam yang hening ini.

Yaitu, malam ketika dirinya.. diperkosa.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Apa salahnya?_

Jeritannya di hentikan. Teriakannya di tahan dan bibirnya dibungkam. Air mata makin deras mengalir dan pria besar bersurai pirang tersebut hanya bisa tertawa laknat menikmati tubuh anak tirinya sendiri.

Rasa yang selalu ia impikan. Rasa yang sudah Doflamingo tahan selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Hasrat yang ia sembunyikan. Tentang dirinya yang terjerat pada sosok anak tirinya sendiri ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Makin lama ditahan makin menyakitkan. Dan makin lama di biarkan sang anak makin membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran.

Ya. Dari yang awalnya Doflamingo ingin meniduri anak tirinya di usia matang namun berakhir gagal karena nafsu bejatnya yang sudah tak tertahankan.

Ia kalah. Dan Doflamingo menjadi Neraka sekaigus Iblis yang terbentuk di benak anak tirinya yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa.

Doflamingo telah mengotori air yang _awalnya_ jernih.

Dan ia— telah _mencemarinya_.

Tapi siapa yang peduli. Benar 'kan?

Selama apa yang dia inginkan dapat terwujud.

Air yang tercemari pun masih dapat disaring.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Dirinya tidak akan menyalahkan satu orang pun di dunia ini.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Walau seorang anonim menghantam tubuh Ibunya dengan mobil yang ia kendarai.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Walau ia mendapatkan kembali rumah dingin yang sangat sepi.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Walau Ayah kandungnya tidak datang kepemakaman dimana Ibunya beristirahat dengan tenang.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Walau sang Ayah tiri meniduri dirinya setiap hari selama hampir enam tahun belakangan ini.

Semuanya, tak pantas disalahkan.

Dan Luffy.. Akan selalu menyimpan _rahasia_ besar ini sendirian. Hanya menangis karena benci pada tubuhnya yang selalu menikmati sentuhan najis dari Ayah tirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Sekolah Menengah Atas Sunny-Go dan di jam pelajaran ke-4 yang sudah berakhir.**

"Luffy. Kerja kelompok hari ini dirumahmu ya. Soalnya Ibuku mengundang semua teman-temannya ke rumah, bagaimana?"

Hanya anggukan kecil.

Nami, gadis bersurai orange panjang, pecinta jeruk, uang dan peta dunia tersebut mulai mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia mulai duduk seraya melihat raut wajah sahabatnya dari dekat.

Wajahnya yang cantik kadang memerah merasa gugup jika harus bertatap muka dengan

pemuda bersurai raven di depannya.

Dan Nami mengakui jika hatinya telah jatuh pada sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Nami! Kerja kelompok hari ini dirumahmu 'kan?" Usopp, pemuda dengan hidung panjang tersebut mulai bertanya. Beberapa tumpuk buku pun sudah ada dipelukannya. Disebelahnya juga terdapat seorang gadis bersurai biru panjang yang tengah memeluk beberapa kertas soal yang baru ia kumpulkan.

"Semuanya, aku mau ke kantor Guru dulu. Nanti aku kesini lagi."

"Oh.. hati-hati dijalan, Vivi."

"Tentu, Nami."

Hening sesaat.

"Luffy?" Nami kembali memanggil dan tak lama kemudian cahaya di mata pemuda tersebut perlahan kembali tanda ia sudah bebas dari lamunannya.

"I-iya? Shishishishi.. Maaf maaf.. Sepertinya aku keasyikan melamun."

"Ya ampun! Jadi kau tidak dengar apa permintaanku ya?" Nami mulai menggerutu. Merasa kesal kenapa juga ia bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki macam Luffy.

Padahal dia bodoh! Kerjaannya juga mencontek.

Sangat aneh jika dia bisa naik kelas setiap tahun dengan nilai hampir menyamai ranking tiga Niko Robin dari kelas sebelah. Oh.. Jangan-jangan mereka ada apa-apanya lagi? Memikirkannya saja malah makin membuat Nami cemburu saja.

"Jadi.. Apa yang kau minta, Nami?" Luffy mulai bertanya. Ia mulai membereskan kekacauan di atas mejanya.

"Kerja kelompok hari ini di-rumah-mu! Rumahku sedang dipakai I-bu-ku! Kau setuju a-tau ti-dak?"

Semua kata terakhir ditekan dan Luffy hanya bisa terkekeh seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Shishishi.. Tentu saja. Datanglah ke rumahku. Kebetulan rumahku juga sedang kosong. Kalau banyak orang yang datang pasti menyenangkan."

Dan Nami pun mulai berbinar senang.

 **Nami**

Siapa yang tidak senang jika kau dapat berkunjung ke rumah orang yang kau sukai? Itu pun jika kakimu bisa dikendalikan karena terus-terusan gemetar di setiap perjalanan.

Nami Arlong, atau dapat dipanggil Nami. Usianya delapan belas tahun dan menjadi seorang siswi paling dikagumi karena memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan dan kecantikan alami yang sangat memukau. Siapa juga yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Para adik kelasnya saja sangat menyukainya. Sanji pun sampai bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

Dengan pengecualian si pemuda raven itu.

Memangnya dia tidak menarik ya? Diberi kesempatan melihatnya telanjang (disengaja oleh Nami) malah ditanggapi biasa saja?

 _ **What the hell?**_

Padahal Usopp saja sampai menjerit bahagia saat itu. Darah pun mengucur di hidung panjangnya.

 _Okay._

Ini catatan!

Nami berniat telanjang di depan Luffy namun naasnya Usopp datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Sungguh menjengkelkan sekali.

Lalu, kata-kata yang diucapkan Luffy setelahnya membuat Nami terbelalak horor.

Apa katanya?

Hancock juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama?

Hancock?

HANCOCK?

Gadis populer, terkenal, calon model, anak tajir, sombong, dan cantik seperti Hancock juga pernah menarget si bodoh ini?

Dan alhasil, Nami pun menyerah setengah jalan dan mulai meratapi nasib buruknya. Biarlah dirinya menyimpan rasa sukanya sendiri.

Bersaing terlalu berat apalagi jika lawannya adalah gadis licik macam Hancock.

Dan syukurlah dia juga tidak harus bersaing dengan Shirahoshi yang juga masih malu-malu kucing dan Marguerite yang masih bersikap acuh tak acuh pada si raven.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Luffy, Nami tak henti-hentinya terus gemetaran. Rumah Luffy memang sangatlah besar bak istana. Mungkin ini jadi alasan kenapa Luffy selalu membawa barang-barang antik ke sekolah, seperti pena yang terbuat dari emas dan permata, buku catatan langka yang hanya di buat 2 buah dalam tiga tahun, air minum yang dibandrol dengan harga jutaan _berri_ per-botolnya atau topi jerami jelek yang aslinya milik seorang bajak laut terkenal pada jamannya yang ia dapatkan di sebuah _pelelangan_.

Mendengar harganya saja sampai membuat Nami menjerit saking kagetnya.

Oh.. Rumah Luffy juga sangat bersih dan nyaman.

Mendudukan pantatnya di kursi sofa malah membuat Nami makin bahagia. Lagi pula ini bukan kali pertama Nami berkunjung ke rumah Luffy untuk kerja kelompok. Sebelumnya ia juga pernah kesini hanya untuk mengambil barang yang dipinjam si raven yang padahal masih bisa dikembalikan besok di sekolah.

Mengedarkan pandangannya, Nami pun berharap jika salah satu pajangan dinding di rumah besar tersebut menjadi miliknya.

Memikirkannya malah membuat kedua mata Nami kembali menjadi lambang _Berri_ karena kagum dengan banyaknya harta kekayaan di kediaman tersebut.

Oh.. mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan Nami menyukai Luffy.

Karena si raven adalah anak orang kaya.

"Akan aku bawakan minuman. Kalian bisa mulai membuka soal. Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

 _'Ganti baju?'_ Nami mulai membeo, wajahnya juga mendadak merah kembali. Dan dengan cepat iapun mengangkat tangan kanannya walau dengan gemetaran.

"Ada apa Nami?" Vivi mulai bertanya ketika dilihatnya sang sahabat sudah berdiri dari acara duduknya.

"T-toilet dimana?"

"Oh.. Kau tinggal lurus dari sini. Nah nanti ada dapur. Kau gunakan saja toilet yang ada disana. Aku mau kekamar dulu."

"D-dimengerti." Nami mulai angkat suara merasa bersyukur karena rupanya arah dapur juga menjadi arah si raven sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

Nami mulai bergerak cepat. Tidak masuk ke dapur dan malah ikut berbelok ke tikukungan yang langsung mengarah ke tangga.

Nami bukanlah gadis yang mesum macam Alvida yang selalu ingin melihat pria telanjang setiap saat tapi jika pria itu adalah pria yang kau suka, boleh saja 'kan?

Pintu kamar mulai tertutup dan dengan buru-buru Nami pun membungkukan badannya supaya iris mata indahnya dapat mengintip melalui lubang kunci, lalu saat mata dan lubang kunci tersebut bersatu, Nami pun kehilangan senyumannya dengan debaran jantung yang mulai melemah dan bulir keringat dingin yang mengalir tanpa aba-aba.

Nami— mulai menutup kedua telinganya.

Hatinya.. mulai terasa sakit.

.

.

"Teman-teman. Maafkan aku.. Ibuku menelfon. Aku tidak bisa kerja kelompok sekarang."

"Ehh? Padahal 'kan kita baru akan mulai?" Usopp mulai bicara merasa bingung dengan gelegat gadis pecinta orange tersebut.

Nami hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia mulai salah tingkah sampai Luffy datang dengan lima gelas jus jeruk yang ia bawa menggunakan sebuah nampan.

"Maaf lama. Tadi aku membuat jus jeruk dulu dan beberapa cemilan, nah... silakan dinikmati. Shishishi."

"Waah! kebetulan, aku memang ingin minum yang segar-segar."

"Pasti rasanya enak berhubung gurumu adalah anak seorang koki terkenal seperti Sanji."

"Oi.. Luffy.. Aku ingin jusnya dicampur vodka!"

"Jangan minta macam-macam, Zoro!"

"Apa masalahmu hidung panjang?"

"Shishishi."

Nami tidak mengerti.

Kilas balik perlahan menghantam ingatannya kembali. Kenapa si raven bodoh ini masih bisa tertawa?

Ketika—

 **...**

 _'A-ayah.. kapan kau dat— t-tunggu! Aku ada tamu!'_

 _'Biarkan saja lima menit. Aku merindukanmu, Lucy.'_

 _'Ayah.. Aku Luffy.. Bukan Luc—sshh—cy!'_

 _'Kau pun memanggilku Mingo ketika kau menjeritkan namaku ketika klimaks.'_

 _'Ay.. AHH! Hentikan! Teman-temanku.. B-bisa-bisa curiga.'_

 _'Ffuffuffu.. Siapa yang peduli... Bukankah... Begitu?'_

 _Dan Nami pun terlonjak kaget ketika pria pirang tersebut melihat ke arah lubang kunci. Membuat Nami mundur karena kaget sampai menabrak sebuah vas bunga dibelakangnya._

 _ **BRAK**!_

 _Nami ingin menjerit karena kaget ketika benda ke_ _nyal dan aneh hampir merayap di tangannya. Dan dengan sigap Nami pun menghindar dan kabur dari rungan tersebut._

 **...**

"Oi, Luffy.. Kenapa bajumu basah?" Usopp mulai bertanya dan Luffy pun kembali melihat penampilannya.

"Oh.. Sepertinya Surume lapar sampai-sampai ia memaksa keluar. Vas bunga yang berat saja sampai pecah karena tenanganya."

"Surume?" Beo Zoro.

"Surume adalah gurita peliharaanku. Kalian harus melihatnya. Aku baru saja mengembalikannya ke dalam Aquarium."

"Peliharaan yang aneh." Ucap Usopp.

"Shishishi."

Nami mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Nami.. Kau tidak minum?"

"A-aku harus per—

"Oh.. Ada tamu rupanya."

 **Deg!**

Dan jantung Nami pun seakan berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendengar suara dari seorang pria pirang yang barusan memergoki ia dengan aksi mata- matanya.

"Luffy?" Vivi mulai memanggil, ia sangat penasaran akan gerangan pria pirang yang menurutnya sangat tampan walau usianya sudah hampir kepala lima.

"Oh.. Em.. K-kalian pasti baru melihatnya. K-kenalkan teman-teman.. Ini Ayahku. Doflamingo. Dia baru pulang dari Dressrosa siang tadi."

"Salam kenal Tuan. Saya Vivi, lalu ini Zoro dan Usopp. Dan yang disana Nami."

Doflamingo mulai terkekeh. Melihatnya membuat Nami menjadi sangat ketakutan. Ia mulai memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ffuffuffu.. Aku senang anakku punya banyak teman. Apalagi teman yang tidak terlalu mencampuri suatu- urusan." Kata terakhir mulai ditekan, membuat darah menghilang di bagian wajah Nami. Ia mulai pucat dengan keringat yang menetes di area pelipisnya.

"Nami?" Luffy mulai memanggil. Ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan temannya yang sangat aneh. Dan ketika Luffy hendak mendekat, Doflamingo pun langsung menepuk pundak Luffy sehingga membuat si raven menoleh padanya.

"Nak.. Kau harus antar gadis cantik ini pul—

"S-saya bisa sendiri. Permisi." Dan dengan itu Nami pun berlari tanpa peduli dengan Luffy yang mulai mengejarnya.

"Nami! Tunggu!"

Disisi lain, Doflamingo kembali menyeringai. Ia mulai mengangkat selulernya dan pergi membuat Zoro, Usopp dan Vivi saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya ikut pergi mengejar Nami dan Luffy.

.

.

.

.

"Oi.. Nami! Tunggu! Nami!" Luffy terus berteriak.

Namun, Nami tidak mau mendengarnya barang sedikitpun.

Kaki terus ia langkahkan dengan lebar.

Wajahnya memerah bahkan kedua mata dan hidungnya pun ikut memerah. Ia masih menahan tangisnya.

Apa-apaan tadi? Pasti matanya sedang berusaha memproyeksikan gambaran lain. Kenapa harus gambar itu? Kenapa? Kenapa pria yang ia sukai—

 _"Hiks.."_ —bisa disetubuhi dengan mudah oleh Ayahnya sendiri?

Dan sialnya si raven tidak melawan dan malah makin menyodorkan pantat telanjangnya pada si pirang.

Itu menjijikkan! Dan Nami menyesal pernah menyukai pria murahan macam Luffy.

"Nami!"

Nami mulai menutup kedua telinganya. Bahkan Nami tidak sadar jika seorang pengendara motor ugal-ugalan mulai melaju ke arah gadis muda tersebut dengan sangat kencangnya.

Luffy sangat kaget.

"NAMI! Kubilang berhenti! NAMI!" Luffy mulai berlari. Berharap apa yang akan terjadi tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Suara klakson mulai terdengar dan Nami mulai meloleh hanya untuk melihat si pengendara motor tinggal berjarak dua meter lagi dari tubuhnya.

Di arah lain Zoro, Usopp dan Vivi mulai berhenti di tempat. Pandangan mata mereka terlihat horor dengan mulut yang mulai menganga.

Semuanya, tak dapat dihindari.

 **BRUK!**

Dan semuanya— terjadi.

Tubuh Nami terhantam. Bukan hanya sekali, namun dua kali akibat jatuhnya ia di jalan beraspal yang begitu kasar. Tubuhnya terlempar cukup jauh. Bajunya mulai robek dengan memperlihatkan banyaknya luka lecet dan darah.

Lalu pandangannya mulai berputar, rasa sakit yang teramat sakit, pandangan yang mengabur, suara yang menghilang dan perasaan yang berubah menjadi gelap.

"KYAAAA!"

Dan Nami pun menutup matanya bersamaan dengan Vivi yang menjerit dan pingsan di sebelah Zoro.

Usopp mulai berkeringat dingin sementara Zoro sendiri sibuk mengurus gadis yang barusan jatuh ke arahnya.

"Vivi!"

Lalu aroma besi pun mulai tercium dari jalan beraspal yang dingin dengan korban seorang mahasiswi cantik tahun ajaran akhir dari Sekolah Sunny-Go.

"NAMI!"

Lalu? Siapa yang berhak disalahkan atas semua kejadian ini?

.

.

.

 **Tbc**.

Halo xD.. Saya Verochi chan dan saya mulai bergabung menulis di Fandom OnePiece xD. Btw semoga kalian suka. Disini saya belum menentukan alurnya akan seperti apa. Saya hanya menulis ini secara mengalir. Dan biarlah otak saya yang mikir *loh*

oh iya, berhubung saya tidak tahu nama kepanjangan Nami jadi nama Arlong saya jadiin nama kepanjangan dari Nami saja xD. So.. Arlong tidak nyata di sini.

Okay.. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 **Next:**

 _"Ya ampun. Anakku tercinta rupanya marah. Jangan khawatir dalam enam hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Fuusha. Lagi pula ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui selagi aku berada di Dressrosa."_

 _"... S-siapa?"_

 _"Anak kandungku, Law."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coby**

Malam yang melelahkan. Begitulah pikir si tampan bersurai pink tersebut. Ia terlihat masih menggosok lantai keramik berwarna biru laut menggunakan sebuah alat pel dengan cekatan. Tak jauh di ruangan tersebut juga terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang terlihat memasuki sebuah dapur dan keluar dari sana beberapa saat kemudian.

Mengelap peluh yang membanjiri sebagian wajahnya, Coby pun merasa puas karena rasa lelahnya terbayar dengan selesainya pekerjaan di tempat tersebut. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali Coby pun mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan besar setelah ia mengganti air pel nya dengan air pel yang baru. Ia mulai menyalakan saklar lampu dan memasuki kamar tersebut dengan perlahan.

Bingung.

Itulah yang dialami Coby ketika ia melihat jika kamar yang akan ia bersihkan masih terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih.

Namun setelah sekian lama berpikir akhirnya Coby mendekati sebuah meja seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kemoceng. Ia juga mulai memindahkan barang di atas meja tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali di tempat semula.

Karena terlalu asik dengan tugasnya, Coby pun sampai tidak sadar jika ia telah menjatuhkan selembar foto dan baru sadar beberapa saat kemudian.

Merasa penasaran, tangan pun mulai ia gerakan hanya untuk membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding hebat dengan kedua mata nyaris terbelalak.

Ia— terlihat menahan emosinya.

Tiba-tiba—

"Coby?"

"HWAA!"

Kaget!

Itulah hal yang dialami Coby. Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat seraya menyimpan selembar foto tersebut di dalam kantong celananya, Coby berharap apa yang ia temukan tidak diketahui si pemilik kamar.

Di depan Coby kini berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Ia terlihat sangat lemas bahkan juga kelelahan.

Coby berusaha berbasa-basi walau hidung dan matanya sudah mulai memerah dengan raut wajahnya yang seakan-akan hampir menangis.

"L-Luffy? Selamat datang. Kau— banyak tugas ya? Sampai-sampai k-kau pulang sangat larut."

 _ **Shit!**_

Terkutuk mulutnya yang ikut gemetaran sampai mengeluarkan suara yang cukup gagap. Kaki mulai ia ketukan di lantai. Makin cepat dan makin cepat, pertanda jika dirinya mulai tidak tenang.

Keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ia— terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Oh.. Iya. Aku harus menemui salah seorang temanku dulu tadi. Jadi aku pulang agak telat."

"Oh.. Hehehe.. Em.. A-aku dan Helmeppo sudah selesai dengan hari ini, jadi— kami akan pulang."

"Begitu ya, terimakasih ya, sudah membersihkan rumah ini."

"Oh.. I-iya.. Kau— bisa panggil kami lagi nanti jika rumah ini sudah terlihat kotor— menurutmu."

"Tentu, kalau begitu aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kalian bisa menungguku di ruang tamu. Aku akan memberikan uang untuk kalian disana."

"T-terimakasih."

Pintu toilet tertutup dan dengan cepat Coby pun menarik napas dengan buru-buru. Ia terlihat gelagapan dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar hebat. Ia juga hampir menangis di tempat. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha tenang, Coby pun mulai memejamkan matanya, membukanya kembali dan mulai berlari atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari kamar tersebut.

Dua langkah berlari, lalu—

 **BRUK!**

Coby bertabrakan dengan Helmeppo ketika ia tidak melihat ke arah depan dan membuat kedua pemuda tersebut terjungkal dan mencium lantai dengan mesranya.

Helmeppo mulai menjerit ia juga mulai merutuk kesal dan membuat Coby langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"M-maaf."

"Ya ampun. Kau ini kenapa? Buru-buru sekali. Adudududuh.. Pantatku!"

"Tadi aku— lupakan."

Dan Coby pun mulai memalingkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat sangat sedih.

"..."

Tidak ada balasan selain Helmeppo yang mengangkat sebelah aslisnya pertanda bingung. Ingin bertanya namun dirinya masih merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang telah dialami sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oh iya.. Aku tidak melihat Tuan Donquixote hari ini, biasanya malam-malam begini beliau terlihat tengah membaca berita di halaman belakang ditemani secangkir kop—

"Aku tidak tahu!" Potong Coby tiba-tiba. "M-mungkin sibuk. Sudahahlah. Kita harus segera pulang."

"Tapi— aku menunggu bayaran kita."

"Besok kita bisa memintanya di Sekolah, Helmeppo. Luffy tidak akan mengijinkan kita berlama-lama di rumahnya."

"Kau benar juga. Masuk akal jika rumah besar ini tidak memiliki satu pun maid cantik didalamnya."

"Maka dari itu, ayo kita pergi."

"Em.. Baiklah."

Dan dengan itu Coby dan Helmeppo pun pergi meninggalkan sang tuan rumah yang baru sampai di tempat mereka sedetik sesudah mereka berlalu.

Hening perlahan terjadi, dan si raven pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan kepala yang mulai merunduk.

.

.

 **Fuusha 29 September, 11:46PM**

 **Luffy**

Malam yang dingin, ranjang yang juga dingin, lampu redup yang belum di matikan, halaman kertas yang perlahan terus dibalik. Dan, dirinya yang masih terdiam karena bosan.

Meregangkan sesaat tubuhnya, Luffy pun kembali pada kegiatannya yaitu, membaca sebuah buku soal.

Ia akui, dirinya memang tidak perlu belajar seperti sekarang ini, toh dirinya sudah di cap 'bodoh' oleh semua temannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, belajar pun masih menjadi hobinya seperti saat ini.

Berpikir sesaat, Luffy pun teringat dengan Coby dan Helmeppo yang pergi dari rumahnya dengan buru-buru. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa mereka bertingkah laku aneh. Uang bayaran mereka saja tidak diambil. Apa mereka tidak butuh? Mungkin, Luffy harus menyerahkan uang tersebut besok di Sekolah.

Menyimpan buku soal dan pensilnya, Luffy pun mulai menarik sebuah selimut yang terlipat rapi di atas ranjang king size-nya untuk menutupi setengah tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

Apa ranjang tersebut tidak terlalu besar? Tentu saja tidak. Karena dirinya tidak tidur sendiri. Mengerti maksudnya?

Ya, Karena Luffy.. Tidur bersama dengan Ayah tirinya setiap waktu. Yang itu artinya, kamar ini milik mereka berdua.

 **Kring! kring! kring!**

Suara telepon mulai berbunyi dan mengharuskan dirinya untuk menoleh dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut walau dengan rasa enggan. Luffy mulai berdecak kesal, sudah tahu akan siapa gerangan dari si penelepon tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Doflamingo, orang yang sudah meninggalkannya selama dua hari ini.

Mati saja ke Nekara!

"Terlambat lagi!"

"Ffuffuffu.. Maafkan aku Lucy-ku sayang. Kau tahu, cinta? Tugas ini sangat menjengkelkan. Bahkan besok aku diharuskan kembali ke Dressrosa untuk melihat sendiri seluruh data pengiriman. Hah~ menyebalkan sekali~ waktuku terbuang sia-sia hanya karena ulah para pekerja yang korup, padahal aku sudah sangat merindukan dirimu terutama waktu-waktu-special kita, sayang."

 **Krek!**

"..kalau begitu pergi saja."

"Ya ampun. Anakku tercinta rupanya marah. Jangan khawatir dalam enam hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Fuusha. Lagi pula ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui selagi aku berada di Dressrosa."

"... S-siapa?"

"Anak kandungku, Law."

"..."

Dan Luffy pun terdiam ditempatnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

 **Zoro**

Apa yang salah dengan kedua matanya? Kenapa dirinya bisa buta arah sampai seperti ini? _Okay_.. Ini bukan masalah, selama dirinya bisa tetap sampai di sekolah dengan bantuan seragam yang dipakai siswa-siswi Sunny-go. Itu akan baik-baik saja. Lalu untuk bisa sampai ke kelas dirinya hanya perlu mengikuti salah satu teman yang ia kenal.

Iya.. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Oi lumut bodoh! Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, eh?"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku hanya pergi ke kelasku. Kau yang terlalu naif, sialan!"

"APA? Kau mau ke kelas tapi kau mengikutiku ke toilet?"

"..."

Dan Zoro pun terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mulai membatu.

"Tck!"

Sanji, nama dari pemuda pirang tersebut mulai bersandar di tembok toilet. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak hanya untuk menyalakan sebuah benda pembuat kangker. Asap dihembuskan. Dan pandangan mulai dialihkan ke suatu tempat.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan, Nami?"

"Belum masuk. Dia masih koma. Kecelakaan yang ia alami cukup parah. Tulang kaki dan tangannya saja sampai patah. Dan sialnya si pengendara motor tidak dapat ditemukan. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka berita ini akan masuk media."

Rokok yang baru setengah terpakai mulai diinjak. Pandangan mata Sanji berubah kesal. Ia mulai menggeram apalagi ketika ia ingat bagaimana gadis yang ia cintai dapat berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit.

Ini pasti salah anak sialan itu.

"Luffy! Akan ku beri pelajaran dia karena telah membuat Nami-ku tersayang terkena kecelakaan!"

"Oi! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Nami hanya kecelakaan! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Luffy begitu saja!"

"Nami tidak akan celaka jika pria bodoh itu tidak mengejarnya! Menurutmu aku buta? Nami menyukai Luffy dan Luffy tidak pernah menyukai Nami. Mungkin di rumahnya Nami telah menyatakan perasaannya dan karena Nami ditolak maka iapun langsung bergegas pulang!"

"Kami sedang kerja kelompok, bodoh! Lagi pula Nami pergi karena mendapat pesan dari Ibunya untuk segera pulang!"

"Alasan!"

Sanji dan Zoro terus berdebat bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi sudah berdiri tepat di ambang pintu toilet. Melihat hal itu, Zoro sampai terkesiap. Pandangannya masih terarah pada si raven.

"Luffy."

Merasa kesal, Sanji pun mulai melangkah dan membuat Zoro sangat kaget. Ia berusaha mengejar.

"Oi, alis keriting!"

Kerah baju di cengkam dan Luffy pun mulai terdiam ketika melihat raut wajah Sanji yang kurang bersahabat.

Ia tidak akan melawan. Biarlah dirinya menjadi bahan kekesalan pemuda pirang tersebut. Kalau hatinya sudah tenang pasti si pirang akan kembali seperti semula.

"S-Sanji.." Luffy mulai bergumam takut. Di belakangnya terlihat pula Zoro yang masih berusaha menarik si pirang untung menjauh.

"Lepaskan, Luffy!"

"Kau—"

Sanji memulai jeda. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Luffy pun di hantamkan ke tembok terdekat. Hal tersebut membuat Zoro kaget. Ia juga terlihat sangat marah dan dengan sekuat tenaga Zoro pun langsung menarik Sanji dan balas menghantam pemuda tersebut ke arah lantai sampai tersungkur. Tak lupa satu pukulan keras pun mendarat tepat di tulang pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sanji mulai bertanya kesal. Pantatnya sangat sakit karena dipaksa berciuman dengan lantai kramik yang keras, begitu juga dengan pipinya.

Oh, jangan lupakan dengan keluarnya cairan merah yang mengalir tepat dari lubang hidung Sanji. Ternyata pululan Zoro tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Pembuluh darahnya pasti rusak karena bersinggungan dengan kepalan tangan si pemilik surai lumut tersebut.

Zoro terlihat sangat marah. Pembuluh vena pun menghiasi sekitar keningnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada, Luffy, eh?"

Sanji terlihat sangat kesal. Ia lekas berdiri, menepuk seragamnya yang kotor sebelum akhirnya pergi melewati kedua orang tersebut.

Ia tidak mau membuat masalah lebih jauh lagi. Biarlah ia mengalah untuk kali ini. Mungkin, dirinya harus memberi pelajaran pada si raven tepat ketika si lumut bodoh itu tidak ada untuk membelanya.

Hening perlahan terjadi dan Zoro mulai mendekati Luffy yang mulai memerosotkan tubuhnya di dekat tembok. Ia juga terlihat memeluk ke dua kakinya dengan wajah yang sesekali ia sembunyikan.

"Luffy?"

"Harusnya aku menolak saja keinginan Nami untuk datang kerumahku. Kalau aku menolaknya pasti Nami masih bisa bersama kita."

"Luffy.. Nami tidak mati. Dia hanya koma."

"Itu sama saja." Balas Luffy dengan wajah memelas. "Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa membuka mata lagi."

Zoro kehabisan kata. Ia mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kita ke kelas saja. Lima menit lagi jam pertama dimulai."

"..."

Tidak ada balasan selain uluran tangan yang dibalas dengan tubuh yang kembali berdiri.

.

.

.

 **Luffy**

Langkah kaki rasanya aneh. Tubuhmu melayang tapi kakimu berpijak. Rasanya juga tidak sakit. Tentu saja. Itu karena kau sudah terbiasa untuk berjalan. Tidak seperti _Ariel_ seorang duyung yang baru saja memiliki sepasang kaki.

Jarak Sekolah dan rumah Luffy memang tidaklah dekat. Berjalan kaki pun sebenarnya agak capek tapi Luffy tidak mau menggunakan kendaraan apapun untuk menempuh jarak yang ia tuju. Biarlah kakinya kekelahan karena mereka bisa menghalihkannya dari pikiran yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

Sesampainya dirumah, Luffy mulai melempar tasnya, mendudukan dirinya dan langsung menyalakan TV.

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan walaupun itu menyangkut berita perampokan, penculikan bahkan ditemukannya anggota tubuh yang termutilasi.

TV kembali dimatikan dan dengan perlahan Luffy pun kembali berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tubuh ia hempaskan dengan kasar. Sebuah guling mulai ia peluk.

Perlahan ingatannya tentang tadi malam kembali terngiang, tentang Ayah tirinya yang akan menemui anak kandungnya.

Anak kandung...

Kandung...

Kemiripan, darah dan daging yang sama. Juga— DNA yang sama.

Perlahan tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Telapak tangannya mulai merayap ke area perut. Ingatan ketika air mani terciprat di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya merasa jijik. Kental dan aromanya.. Selalu Luffy ingat dengan baik. Air hina milik Ayah tirinya. Dan— awal yang menjadi kehidupan untuk anak kandungnya itu.

"Maaf.."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari suara Luffy. Bahkan tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata. Hidungnya memerah dan matanya mulai terlihat bengkak.

"Maaf."

Kata yang sama dan Luffy yang makin mencengkram perutnya dengan kasar.

"Maaf.. _Hiks_.."

Tidak ada yang membalas. Hanya angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka membuat tirai jendela tersingkap dan memperlihatkan langit orange yang perlahan mulai berubah.

.

.

.

 **Doflamingo**

Pagi yang sungguh sejuk di Dressrosa. Sudah berapa tahun ia tidak pulang ke tempat asalnya?

Oh.. Pasti sudah lama terbukti dengan adanya bangunan-bangunan baru yang menjulang tinggi menghiasi perjalanannya.

 **Ckit!**

Perlahan, laju mobil mulai ia hentikan. Didepannya sudah terlihat sebuah gedung rumah sakit yang besar. Memamerkan sebuah senyuman perlahan Doflamingo pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam berharap jika orang yang akan ia temui sudah ada dan akan menyapanya dengan baik.

.

.

 **Law**

"Dokter Trafalgar.. Dalam waktu 15 menit kita akan memasuki ruang operasi."

"Aku tahu.."

"Oh iya, Dokter. Diluar.. Ada seorang pria yang mencari anda."

Alis mulai mengernyit. Ia mulai berpikir.

"Siapa?"

"Dof-lamingo.. Dia mengaku sebagai Ayah an—

Dan sang Dokter pun sudah raib dari tempatnya. Ia berlari dengan cepat dan membuat suster yang baru memberitahunya kebingungan dengan sikap pria tersebut.

.

.

Kaki terus ia pacu. Dan didepan sana Law dapat melihat jika seorang pria pirang tengah berdebat dengan dua orang security. Ia terlihat tidak mau kalah bahkan beberapa orang yang menunggu di ruang tunggu mulai menoleh hanya untuk melihat si pirang tampan mulai mengeluh namun tetap memaksa.

"Pak, duduklah dulu."

"Aku hanya ingin menemui anakku. Kenapa kalian ini tidak percaya padaku, eh?"

"I-iya.. Tapi saat ini semua Dokter sedang sibuk. Anda tidak diijinkan untuk—

"Donquixote! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Doflamingo mulai menoleh, ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di ingtannya. Ia mulai tersenyum seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Law.. Anak Ayah... Lama kita tidak berjumpa, nak."

"Maaf, Dokter. Pria ini sangat memaksa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia urusanku sekarang. Kalian bisa pergi."

"Terimakasih."

Kedua security tersebut mulai mengangguk sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan sang Dokter dan Ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau membuat kebisingan di tempatku bekerja. Ikut aku ke kantor. Lagi pula aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu."

"Ffuffuffuffu.. Tidak masalah."

.

.

"Jadi.. Apa keperluanmu sekarang? Merebut semua pacarku lagi? Maaf saja. Aku sekarang tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun. Sudah cukup dengan Rebecca, Viola dan Monet yang telah kau rebut dariku!"

Segelas air mulai disimpan di dekat Doflamingo, membuat pria pirang tersebut terkekeh dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang anak.

"Ffuffuffuffu.. Anak Ayah masih saja dendam rupanya. Ayolah.. Tidak ada yang salah dengan membagi pacar cantik dan manismu pada Ayahmu sendiri 'kan?"

Kedua alis mulai menaut, bahkan geraman pun mulai terdengar.

"Tidak ada yang salah katamu? Kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintai Monet dan kau malah menggodanya untuk tidur denganmu? Aku saja belum pernah tidur dengannya."

"Prinsipnya, siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat. Bukan salah Ayah jika kau tidak bisa menarik gadis itu ke atas ranjangmu, Law. Kau tahu? Tubuh perawannya sangatlah nikmat."

 **Krek!**

" _Tck_.. Aku harus pergi. Waktuku sudah habis!"

"Tunggu! tunggu! tunggu!" Doflamingo mulai menghalangi jalan membuat Dokter muda didepannya menggeram dengan gigi yang menggertak kesal.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku, Donquixote! Aku tidak punya Ayah seperti dirimu yang meninggalkan Baby 5 saat dia tengah mengandung diriku."

"Ohh.. Bahkan kau juga cukup kasar untuk memanggil Ibumu sendiri dengan Nama. Bukankah begitu, Don-qui-xote-Law?"

"Aku bukan Donquixote Law. Aku Trafalgar Law. Sudah ku katakan dari awal! Aku tidak punya Ayah seperti dirimu!"

"Benar juga.. Ayahmu 'kan si Sai itu. Pria yang dicintai Ibumu setengah mati. Apa Baby 5 menterlantarkanmu juga ketika dia lebih menyayangi keluarga barunya?"

"Setidaknya Baby 5 dan Sai tidak sepertimu, Donquixote Doflamingo. Yang bahkan tidak mengunjungiku enam tahun lamanya."

Dada Doflamingo didorong dan dengan kesal sang Dokter bernama Trafalgar Law tersebut melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Doflamingo mulai menoleh. Ia kembali menyeringai.

"... Berkunjunglah ke Fuusha."

Law berhenti berjalan.

"Kami akan menyambutmu dengan baik, Nak. Kekasihku tersayang sangat pintar mengolah masakan yang enak."

"Istri barumu itu?" Tanya Law yang mulai membalikkan kembali badannya untuk berhadapan dengan sang Ayah. "Yang membuatmu meninggalkan Dressrosa enam tahun lamanya? Terimakasih.. Aku tidak mau sampai emosi dan menghajar wanita itu."

Doflamingo masih menyeringai. Ia mulai mendudukan dirinya dengan santai di atas meja kerja Law seraya menjauhkan segelas air yang baru di buat oleh anaknya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Ayah sudah menikah sebelas tahun yang lalu, bukan enam tahun yang lalu." Law membelalakan matanya horor." Ada sesuatu yang membuat Ayah ingin selalu menetap di Fuusha dan membuat Ayah malas untuk menemuimu, Law." Doflamingo mulai menyeringai, berbeda dengan Law yang terlihat mulai menggeram. "Dan— terserah padamu, Law. Ayah hanya memberitahumu. Lagi pula Ayah ingat dengan tanggal ulang tahunmu yang tinggal menghitung hari. Ijinkan Ayah untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu untuk kali ini saja. Kalau kau berminat datang kau dapat menghubungi Ayah di nomor biasa. Ayah tidak pernah menggantinya."

"..."

Tidak ada balasan selain Doflamingo yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan Law yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang suster datang dan memberitahukan jika jadwal operasi akan segera dilaksanakan.

Mungkin, inilah saat yang tepat bagi Law untuk mengambil jatah cutinya tahun ini.

.

.

 **Luffy**

Suara shower terdengar nyaring di sebuah kamar mandi. Busa sabun yang melimpah melapisi kulitnya yang halus dengan beberapa titik berwarna merah dan ungu di bagian leher dan bongkahan pantatnya.

Sesekali kuku tangannya mencakar ketika bayangan najis itu menghantam ingatannya kembali.

Gerakan sponge juga terlihat sangat kasar. Terbukti dengan beberapa bagian kulit tangan dan lehernya yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah.

Gelisah.

Tanda sialan itu tak bisa hilang dengan mudah. Busa sabun ditambah dan sponge tersebut kembali melakukan tugasnya.

Perih!

Dan kulitnya berubah makin merah dan lecet. Suara shower perlahan berhenti disusul dengan melangkahnya sepasang kaki menuju kamar yang tertata rapi.

Hening untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menggeram dan mengacak-acak ranjangnya sampai berantakan.

Bantal, seprai bahkan selimut berjatuhan sisanya adalah barang yang pecah karena tidak segaja terhantam bantal yang juga terbang ke tempat tersebut.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Dan tubuhnya terasa hina.

Menjijikkan!

Ia bahkan tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar bercermin dengan keadaan telanjang bulat seperti sekarang ini.

Luffy mulai meringkuk.

Ia mulai memeluk kedua kakinya di posisinya yang sedang tertidur.

 **Sial!**

Kalau Ayah tirinya melihat ia dalam keadaan seperti ini pasti pria pirang tersebut akan langsung melompat ke atas ranjang dan segera menghujamkan penis besar dan tebalnya di satu-satunya lubang yang ia miliki.

Menutup mata untuk sesaat, sampai ingatan ketika pria itu menyuruhnya melakukan _blowjob_ membuat ia menggertakkan gigi kesal. Luffy ingin sekali menggigit penis tersebut sampai putus.

Namun jika ia melakukannya maka _rahasia_ nya akan terbongkar.

Dirinya juga menanggung sebuah aib.

Aib, tentang dirinya yang menjadi pemuas nafsu Ayah tirinya sendiri.

Lalu cipratan air hina itu—

" _Hiks_.."

Malah membuat Luffy kembali terisak, apalagi ketika ia ingat dengan telepon terakhir mereka malam kemarin.

...

 _'... S-siapa?'_

 _'Anak kandungku, Law.'_

 _..._

Anak kandungnya. Anak yang terbentuk dari air mani yang sering ia konsumsi selama enam tahun ini. Apa jadinya jika anak itu tahu jika dirinya telah mengkonsumsi cikal bakal dirinya yang lain. Apa dia akan sangat marah?

Oh.. Tentunya dia pasti akan menganggap hina dirinya.

Menjijikan!

...

 _'Oh.. Begitu.. Apa— kau menyayanginya, Ayah?'_

 _Keragu-raguan yang keluar bahkan, rasa takut dan khawatir._

 _'Hah? Siapa? Aku? Jelas aku menyayanginya, Lucy. Dia anak kandungku. Walaupun dia sangat keras kepala dan tidak sopan. Dia juga tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ayah'! Fufufufu.. Tapi siapa peduli. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengharapkan pengakuan darinya.'_

 _'...'_

 _'Lucy.. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak memanggilku 'Ayah' lagi.'_

 ** _Deg!_**

 _Kenapa? Apa dirinya akan dibuang?_

 _'Apa— kau mau meninggalkanku?'_

 _Air mata perlahan mengalir bahkan beberapa tetes ada yang sudah jatuh di atas selimut yang ia kenakan. Tangan kirinya mulai mengepal dengan erat. Ia sangat takut. Takut... Akan kesendirian lagi._

 _'Bukan seperti itu, Lucy-ku. Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap layaknya 'istri' untukku. Ibumu sudah meninggal, Nak. Dan aku ingin Law punya seseorang yang dapat dia panggil dengan sebutan 'Ibu'. Jadi, belajarlah untuk pura-pura menjadi istriku mulai dari sekarang!'_

 _'...'_

 _'Oh iya, nama lengkapnya Donquixote Law dan sebentar lagi dia—_

 _..._

Yang benar saja?! Donquixote Law, anak kandung Doflamingo dengan seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal, berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan seorang Dokter bedah di Kota Dressrosa tidak mungkin menjadi anaknya!

Tapi.. Apa dia akan tahu kenyataannya?

Dan Luffy.. Hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun suaranya mengatakan 'persetujuan.'

Persetan dengan status!

Ia hanya takut. Takut di anggap rendah walau pun pada kenyataannya ia memang sangat rendahan.

Terlalu hina! Sangat kotor!

Apa ' _anak_ ' itu akan mengetahui kebohongan apa yang ia lakukan?

Mungkin dia akan tahu. Mana mau dia disuruh menganggap seorang anak sekolahan sebagai 'orang tuanya'?

Lalu.. Apa dia akan tahu perbuatan hina mereka di atas ranjang?

Mungkin... tidak! Karena aib ini.. Masih dapat ia jaga kerahasiakan.

.

.

 **Fuusha 5 Oktober, 06:06AM**

 **Doflamingo**

Sebuah mobil mulai memasuki area parkir di dekat halaman hijau yang asri.

Sang pria yang baru saja mengendarai mobil tersebut bergegas keluar dan memasuki rumah besar di depannya. Aroma _curry_ ayam mulai tercium memenuhi area dapur bahkan ruang tamu, membuat pria pirang tersebut terkekeh dan melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mugkin menuju ke area dapur.

Benar saja. Disana tengah berdiri sosok pemuda yang mengenakan apron merah tengah bersenandung mencicipi masakannya sendiri.

Tangannya dengan lihai mengambil beberapa bumbu dan memasukannya ke dalam panci. Kakinya juga terus bergerak mengejar sebuah oven yang sebentar lagi sampai pada batas waktu kematangan.

Doflaminggo tak hentinya terus tersenyum. Mungkin menggoda anak tersebut akan sangat menyenangkan, berhubung dia sangat merindukan anak tersebut terutama tubuhnya yang sangat nikmat.

 **Luffy**

Disisi lain, Luffy masih terus bekerja dengan bahan makanan didepannya. Sebuah oven juga sudah mengeluarkan seloyang kue yang masih mengepul dengan panasnya. Selagi menunggu _curry_ nya matang, Luffy bergegas memasukkan _cream choco mocha_ kedalam cetakan yang naasnya terjatuh begitu saja ketika ia merasakan dua buah tangan besar telah merayap mengelus dadanya.

Sialnya kedua putingnya juga dipilin sampai membuat denyut listrik terasa di area pangkal pahanya.

Luffy sampai gemetar, kakinya seakan-akan bagaikan jelly yang tersentuh.

"Calon istriku memang sangat berbakat. Membuat apa, Lucy? Aromanya enak sekali." Doflamingo mulai bertanya lembut. Tangan mulai bergerak untuk menurunkan sedikit kerah baju Luffy. "Tahu sesuatu, Lucy. Aku sangat kedinginan selama perjalanannku kesini. Ternyata kembali sebelum ayam berkokok itu bisa membuat prustasi dan aku lebih memilih bersetubuh ketimbang membentak beberapa orang tak berguna." Dan kejadian selanjutnya Doflamingo pun sudah melahap kembali leher tersebut dengan ganasnya. Ia kembali memberikan tanda kepemilikan di atas tanda yang sebenarnya sudah mulai memudar karena dibiarkan lebih dari seminggu.

Tidak hanya itu Doflamingo pun mulai melakukan _petting_ untuk menggoda anak tirinya tersebut.

Benar saja, sebuah desahan lolos dengan nistanya.

"Ay— _AHHH_! yah.."

"Ffuffuffuffu... Kau lupa apa yang kuinginkan, Lucy? Jangan panggil aku 'Ayah' lagi. Ini akan terdengar aneh jika calon 'istriku' memanggilku dengan sebuatan Ayah. Bagaimana kalau memanggilku dengan sebutan Love.. Darling.. Honey.. Atau.. Mingo. Seperti yang sering kau lakukan, sayang."

Luffy menggeram namun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"A-agak susah untuk terbiasa. Ibu memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan— Ayah."

"Ya. Dan anehnya kau meneriakkan namaku dengan sebutan 'Mingo' ketika aku menikmati tubuhmu. Ayolah, Ibumu itu sudah mati, Lucy. Tidak akan ada yang akan memarahimu jika kau tidak sopan karena memanggilku seperti itu. Lagi pula saat kita pertama kali bertemu kau pun memanggilku dengan sebutan Mingo."

Luffy mulai mengepal kedua tangannya bersamaan dengan Doflamingo yang mulai menarik pantat Luffy ke arahnya dengan tangan satunya yang mendorong punggung Luffy ke arah meja yang masih berserakan dengan bumbu masakan.

Luffy mulai menggertakan giginya, sudah tahu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ayah tirinya apalagi ketika ia membuka penutup tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

" _AHHH_!"

Luffy tersentak. Ayah tirinya memang cukup kejam dengan tidak memberi pulumas sebelum melakukan penetrasi dan hal itu membuat Luffy sangat menderita.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir penisku sakit juga kalau tidak dilapisi pelumas." Baru sadar ternyata.

Luffy hanya menutup kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya kembali dengan kedua kaki yang mulai ia lebarkan.

Doflamingo mulai menyeringai ketika anak tirinya tersebut sudah bisa diajak bekerja sama. Doflamingo mulai mengumpulkan salivanya di mulut sebelum akhirnya meludahkannya tepat di kepala penisnya yang sudah siap masuk kembali.

Doflamingo mulai bergerak dan hal itu membuat Luffy menarik napas secara perlahan dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada lemari piring disebelahnya. Dan setelah Luffy bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya ia pun kembali bekerja pada kue didepannya tanpa peduli sang Ayah jahanam tengah membobol lubang analnya dengan kasar.

Merasa penasaran, Doflamingo mulai mengintip dengan kedua alis bertaut. Ia mulai bergerak cepat merasa jika klimaknya makin mendekat.

Disisi lain corong yang dipegang Luffy sampai terjatuh ketika ia merasakan prostatnya tertabrak dengan diiringi semburan panas yang langsung mengisi seluruh ususnya dari dalam perut.

" _Aahhh_!"

Doflamingo kembali menarik penisnya yang sudah lemas, menyembunyikannya kembali dan disusul dengan memakaikan kembali celana dalam dan jeans yang dikenakan anak tirinya.

Doflamingo mulai berjalan disebelah Luffy dengan tubuh cukup lemah. Napasnya juga masih terdengar tak beraturan. Mungkin masih lelah dengan kegiatan yang baru mereka lakukan.

Keringat pun masih membanjiri seluruh wajah tampannya.

"Wow.. Aneh.. Kenapa aku selalu melihat kue berhias tepat di tanggal 05 Oktober?"

 **Terbelalak!**

Luffy kaget, ia mulai gelagapan.

Keringat dingin juga menghiasi wajahnya. Luffy tidak mengangka jika Doflamingo selalu memperhatikan gerak geriknya bahkan hal yang selalu ia lakukan satu kali dalam setahun seperti hari ini.

"Bentuknya seperti kue ulang tahun. OHH!" Dan Luffy pun makin takut ketika dilihatnya Doflamingo seakan mengetahui sesuatu. Luffy mulai memalingkan wajahnya berbeda dengan Doflamingo yang mulai berjalan dan membungkuk tepat di depan Luffy setelah ia menggeser tubuh pemuda tersebut ke arahnya. "Apa kau menyiapkan kue ulang tahun ini untuk seseorang?"

 **Deg!**

Bagaimana bisa pria pirang ini tahu? Padahal niat awalnya Luffy hanya ingin membuat masakan kesukaan Ayah kandungnya beserta kue ulang tahun tersebut secara diam-diam lalu ia akan membagikannya pada anak-anak panti asuhan sebelum ia berangkat ke Sekolah. Apa Doflamingo curiga?Apa dia akan menuduh dirinya berselingkuh dengan pria lain yang ia panggil ' _Ayah_ ' juga?

Yang benar saja? Dragon bahkan menjaga batas dengannya. Dia juga sangat menjauhi kontak fisik dengan dirinya. Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Doflamingo pasti menuduh dirinya lebih mencintai Ayah kandungnya ketimbang dia sebagai Ayah tirinya.

Meneguk ludah gugup, Luffy pun hendak bicara sampai Doflamingo kembali membuka suaranya dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau berbaik hati membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Law, Lucy. Ffuffuffuffu. Padahal tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa. Beli saja mudah, atau— lupakan saja ulang tahunnya, ffuffuffuffu. "

"Eh?"

"Tapi kau tahu, Lucy? Anakku itu berulang tahun tanggal 06 Oktober yang itu artinya besok. Oh iya.. Bisa kau buat ulang? Kue ini terlalu kecil. Aku tidak yakin Law akan berkunjung kemari. Tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika 'Ibu' barunya akan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk dirinya."

Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, Doflamingo pun langsung mencuri ciuman di bibir Luffy dan beranjak dari tempatnya barusan. Hening masih terjadi. Panci berisi _curry_ makin mendidih dan cipratan dari cream yang tumpah masih mengotori lantai.

 **BRUK!**

Luffy terjatuh ke lantai. Air matanya mengalir dan Luffy pun kembali membereskan kekacauan kecil yang tak sengaja ia buat.

Ternyata.. Hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana ia akan bertemu dengan anak kandung Doflamingo.

Hari dimana ia harus bisa bersikap wajar didepan anak tersebut. Hari diamana dirinya harus bisa berperan sesuai keinginan pria pirang yang barusan meninggalkan dirinya.

Hari dimana dia harus berpura-pura menjadi ' _istri_ ' dari Ayah tirinya sendiri.

Dan ini— pasti salah!

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

Mohon jangan bunuh saya. (Kabur, balik lagi) Lu! Saya mau dong kue ultahnya! (Ditabok)

 **Next** : _"Pernah dengar kata K.D.R.T, Law?" Doflamingo mulai bertanya dan hal itu membuat Law menyernyit sebelum akhirnya tubuh Law terdorong kebelakang hingga membuat tubuhnya menabrak meja kaca sampai pecah._

 ** _PRANG!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**06 Oktober, Fuusha.**

 **Law**

Tidak pernah terbayang oleh Law jika dirinya akan menginjakan kaki di kota bernama Fuusha. Kota yang menjadi tempat Ayahnya mencari cinta lain selain dari cinta Ibunya.

Law tidak membenci wanita. Dia sangat mencintai wanita apalagi jika wanita tersebut adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Namun, jika si wanita membuat hatinya kesal maka, jangan salahkan dirinya jika wanita tersebut akan menerima ancaman serupa operasi gagal secara gratis yang resikonya akan melayangkan nyawa.

Pembunuh?

Tidak!

Law bukan pembunuh. Ini hanya bentuk ancaman semata yang juga sering ia lakukan pada beberapa pasiennya yang takut untuk di operasi. Lucu memang, disaat Dokter bedah yang lain mengatakan hal-hal yang bagus dirinya malah mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk sampai menyinggung masalah kematian. Itu sebabnya ia mendapat julukan _'Surgeon of Death'_ dari semua orang, mau itu dari orang yang sudah kenal atau yang baru mengenal dirinya. Hebatnya satu operasi pun belum pernah gagal ia lakukan. Keberhasilan selalu mencapai seratus persen.

Kembali ke awal.

Law terlihat tengah berjalan dengan selembar kertas kecil di tangan kanannya.

Orang-orang kota Fuusha terlihat masih berlalu-lalang di sebuah terminal menunggu dan selesai menggunakan Buss.

Angin juga berhembus dengan kencang. Dedaunan kering mengotori jalan untuk dipijak. Benar juga. Ini adalah musim gugur. Musim yang kurang menyenangkan— menurutnya karena ia jadi harus bekerja ekstra untuk dapat membersihkan bajunya yang sesekali tertabrak daun kering.

Pukul 05:10 pm. Law belum juga sampai di tempat tujuan. Salahkan dirinya yang gengsi untuk menanyakan sebuah alamat rumah yang menjadikannya berjalan tak tentu arah dan berakhir keluar dari sebuah supermarket dengan sebotol minuman dingin ditangannya. Ternyata, haus juga berjalan selama beberapa jam. Hebat sekali.

Melihat-lihat papan nama yang terpajang, Law pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, melewati sebuah taman, sebuah air mancur, bahkan beberapa anak sekolahan dari sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas.

Gadisnya cantik-cantik.

Lupakan pikiran itu, Law. Kau bukan datang ke Fuusha untuk mencari gadis. Bisa-bisa si burung flamingo jadi-jadian itu merebut lagi gadismu. Lagi pula tujuanmu kesini hanya untuk menemui burung jadi-jadian tersebut dan merayakan ulang tahunmu.

Tunggu! Ini semua tidak benar! Law datang ke Fuusha atas desakan burung pink tersebut. Jadi bukan keinginannya juga untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya di kota Fuusha. Lagi pula Law sudah berasumsi jika burung pink itu akan _melupakan_ kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan padanya. Ia yakin, sesampainya di rumah tersebut Law tidak akan mendapatkan kejutan apa-apa.

Pasti Baby 5 dan Sai sudah bosan menunggu kepulangannya di aparteman. Ibu dan Ayah tirinya tersebut memang selalu membobol pintu apartemennya tiap tahun hanya untuk membuat pesta kecil untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

 _Tiri_?

Omong-omong, Law jadi penasaran seperti apa rupa Ibu tirinya itu? Apa dia sangat cantik atau biasa-biasa saja? Rasanya Law jadi ingin balas dendam. Apa reaksi Ayahnya jika ia berniat mencuri hati Istrinya tersebut? Apa si burung pink itu akan murka? Memikirkannya saja membuat Law hampir terkekeh di sepanjang perjalanannya.

Lupakan!

 **Buk!**

Seorang bocah SD menabrak tubuh Law ketika bocah tersebut mengejar beberapa temannya yang berlarian namun, Law tak ambil pusing dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika didepannya terdapat seorang pemuda yang berjalan tak tentu arah dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya tidak perlu di uraikan kembali. Mereka bertabrakan dan kali ini Law menggeram kesal dan merutuk ke arah si pemuda yang naasnya sudah terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang kecil.

"ARGH! Kau ini punya mata atau tidak? Tidak kah kalian orang-orang Fuusha puas menabrakku untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

"..." Tidak ada balasan selain si pemuda yang kembali berdiri dengan sendirinya. Law masih terlihat marah bahkan ketika ia sudah bertatap muka dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Maaf."

"..." Tidak ada balasan. Selain si pemuda yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan Law yang masih menganga di tempatnya berdiri barusan.

"Hei kau—

Law terlonjak kaget.

 **PLAK!**

Bahkan lebih kaget lagi ketika tangan kanannya di pukul dengan begitu kerasnya ketika ia berusaha mencengkram pundak pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda di depannya terlihat sangat geram dan sebelum Law bisa mengatakan sesuatu si pemuda sudah berlari seraya membenarkan kerah bajunya yang sedikit melorot.

Sialan anak muda jaman sekarang!

Wanita Fuusha ternyata ganas-ganas. Terbukti dengan Law melihat banyaknya _kissmark_ di leher pemuda tersebut.

Seketika Law pun mulai terkekeh dengan kepala yang ia gelengkan pelan, dia tidak percaya akan mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Mungkin memang aku harus mencari gadis di Fuusha untuk menjadi kekasihku. Dan aku harus menjaganya agar dia tidak jatuh ke tangan burung pink sialan itu."

.

.

Malam hari dan sesampainya Law di tempat tujuan.

Law terlihat menimang-nimang foto sebuah rumah dengan gambar si burung pink yang tengah berfose sekeren-kerennya namun bagi Law fose tersebut mengingatkannya pada seekor burung flamingo yang pincang karena tersandung kepala seekor buaya.

Benar. Gambar rumah dan rumah di depannya memang sangat mirip. Berarti Law tidak akan salah rumah.

"Law!"

Benar! Tak perlu di ragukan lagi, karena dari dalam rumah tersebut telah muncul seorang pria yang sangat jelas ia kenal, berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan melambai ke arahnya.

Sok akrab! Biasanya juga dia tidak pernah seperti itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk, Law pun mulai di persilakan duduk di sebuah sofa yang empuk. Melihat sekeliling rupanya rumah tersebut sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Terbuki dengan interior rumah yang cukup berkelas dengan hiasan mahal yang terpajang diseluruh ruangan.

"Anggaplah rumah sendiri, Law. Lucy-ku tersayang sebentar lagi datang. Dan Ayah tidak menyangka jika kau sungguh akan datang ke mari. Kami jadi tidak sempat memerimu kejutan."

Benar 'kan?

"Lagi pula kau tidak menghubungi Ayah sebelumnya. Beruntung Ayah melihat topi motif sapi yang sering kau kenakan, jadi kau tidak harus diam mematung di depan pintu gerbang seperti orang dungu."

Law sedikit menggeram. Mulut Ayahnya memang tidak bisa diperhalus sedikitpun.

"Hm. Bukan masalah. Aku juga hanya ingin berkunjung dan bukannya merayakan pendeknya umurku tahun ini."

"Ffuffuffuffu.. Apa kau masih dendam pada Ayahmu ini Law. Ayah tidak suka dengan raut wajahmu yang kurang bersahabat."

"Bukan salahku jika raut wajahku seperti ini. Dan berhentilah memanggil dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan Ayah. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya."

"... dimengerti. Oh iya.. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau minum sesuatu? Yang panas? Dingin? Atau—"

"Yang hangat saja."

"Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar." Doflamingo memulai jeda sebelum akhirnya suara ia naikan satu oktaf. "Oh.. Lucy~ datang kemari dan sapalah anak baru-mu. Oh iya.. Bawa juga segelas minuman hangat."

"Iya! Sebentar Mingo."

' _Tunggu.. Suara pria?_ ' Law mulai menatap Doflamingo kaget namun pria pirang tersebut terkesan acuh walau seringai masih terhias jelas di bibirnya.

Tak berserang lama datanglah seorang pemuda raven dari arah dapur, membawa secangkir coklat hangat dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

Hening.

Dan Law mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget ketika ia tahu siapa gerangan pemuda tersebut. Jelas— karena mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Saat itu.. saat mereka berdua bertabrakan di dekat jalan raya. Saat Law memarahinya, saat Law mencengkram bahu—

"Cobalah coklat hangat ini dan kenalkan, aku—

Hening kembali terjadi. Kini giliran Luffy yang terbelalak shock ketika ia melihat pria didepannya.

Doflamingo kehilangan seringainya. Ia merasa bingung dengan interaksi kedua orang didepannya. Luffy mulai menjauh dengan cepat. Dan ketika ia hendak pergi, Doflamingo sudah mencengkram tangan kanannya dengan sangat erat.

"Duduklah, Lucy."

"Tapi aku—

" **!** " Dan Luffy pun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat tatapan tajam dari pria pirang tersebut. Dan karena merasa takut Luffy pun mulai mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Doflamingo yang mulai memeluk pinggang kecilnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi.. Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Doflamingo memulai pembicaraan. Kaki mulai ia silangkan. Didepannya nampak Law sudah menggeram kesal. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi dia tahu sesuatu. Sekelebat ingatan perlahan kembali menghantam ingatannya ketika ia berusaha menggapai pundak pemuda yang sekarang ada di dekapan Ayah kandungnya.

Merah dan ungu... Itu semua adalah _kissmark_ yang baru dibuat. Dan apa tadi katanya? Lucy? Lalu— anak-mu? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah pemuda ini adalah anak sekolahan? Tidak mungkin jika— dan Law pun membelalakan kedua matanya dengan gigi menggertak kesal dan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Lalu kejadian selanjutnya, Luffy hanya bisa terbelalak shock ketika tiba-tiba saja Law berdiri dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju si pirang dengan geram.

 **PRANG!**

Cangkir berisi coklat hangat pun pecah karena tersenggol dengan gerakan Law barusan.

Suasana berubah tegang tak terkecuali dengan Luffy yang hampir mundur karena ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Donquixote? Kenapa kau memperkenalkan aku sebagai anak-nya? Diamana istri barumu itu? Dan-siapa-anak-ini?" Law menekan semua kata terakhirnya membuat Luffy ketakutan namun tak membuat Doflamingo melepaskan kaitan tangan kanannya di pinggang Luffy. Doflamingo kembali menyeringai, ia mulai melepas cengkraman Law secara paksa.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Law. Kau mungkin sudah menyadari sesuatu. Ku dengar selama aku meninggalkanmu di Dressrosa kau tidak pernah mendekati gadis manapun. Kau sekarang sudah berusia dua puluh enam tahun, Law. Aku ingin segera menggendong cucu. Jadi, kalau aku berpindah haluan mungkin kau akan mengerti jika aku tidak akan merebut wanitamu lagi. Kau bisa menikah dan mengambil alih seluruh harta kekayaanku!"

"Aku tidak pernah membutuhkan semua uangmu! Lagi pula kau belum mati sialan! Lebih baik kau lepaskan anak itu! Dia— anak tirimu 'kan?"

Luffy terlonjak kaget. Air mata hampir menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Melihat hal itu Doflamingo kehilangan seringainya dan mulai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Law dengan tangan kanannya hingga membuat lelaki di depannya meringgis kesakitan.

"Berani sekali kau membuat 'Ibu'mu hampir menangis, Law! Lebih baik kau minta maaf atas tuduhanmu dan lakukan semua perintahku. Kau satu-satunya anak-ku!"

"Siapa peduli! Kau bajingan yang biadab! Kau melecehkan anak tirimu sendiri! Apa yang akan Ibunya katakan jika kau melakukan perbuatan tak senonohmu pada anaknya? Dia akan marah besar!"

" _Keh_! Sudah kukatakan Law! Dia itu istriku yang sesungguhnya. Dia adalah Ibumu dan kami sudah menikah—

"TIDAK!" Doflamingo dan Law terbelalak kaget. Pandangan mereka alihkan ke arah Luffy. "Mingo tidak pernah menikahiku! Dan aku memang anak tiriny—

Kata yang terpotong lagi ketika Luffy kaget melihat Doflamingo yang sudah menatap kesal ke arahnya. Law pun demikian, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat keras dengan gigi yang menggertak kesal.

"Tidak pernah menikah. Apa karena aku tidak pernah memberi sebuah cincin?" Doflamingo mulai pura-pura berpikir sebelum akhirnya seringai yang lebih lebar terpangpang jelas di wajahnya.

"Pernah dengar kata K.D.R.T, Law?" Doflamingo mulai bertanya dan hal itu membuat Law menyernyit sebelum akhirnya tubuh Law terdorong kebelakang hingga membuat tubuhnya menabrak meja kaca sampai pecah.

 **PRANG!**

Beling kaca berserakan dan Luffy mulai terbelalak kaget. Bahkan sebelum Luffy sempat merespon atau pun bergerak untuk menolong, tangan Luffy sudah ditarik kembali dengan paksa dan membuat Law sangat kaget.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Law mulai bertanya was-was. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri dari acara jatuhnya. Untunglah dia memakai mantel jadi satu beling kaca pun tidak ada yang berhasil melukai kulitnya.

Didepannya terlihat Luffy yang kesusahan menyamai langkah Doflamingo. Mereka terlihat memasuki sebuah dapur sebelum akhirnya si pirang menyeringai setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan: pisau.

"Mingo! Kita mau kemana? T-tanganku sakit!" Luffy mulai mengeluh. Sebelumnya Doflamingo tidak pernah melakukan kekasaran padanya, karena yang ia tahu Ayah tirinya yang bajingan ini selalu bersikap lembut padanya apalagi jika keinginannya bergumul di atas ranjang terpenuhi dengan mudah.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Lucy-ku tersayang. Aku akan melakukan K.D.R.T! Singkatnya. Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga! Tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya akan memberimu sebuah-tanda."

Pisau yang tajam mulai di perlihatkan dan hal itu membuat Luffy memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman si pirang.

"Mingo! TIDAK!" Luffy kembali ditarik ke dalam kamar mereka. Law yang melihat hal tersebut berusaha untuk menyusul namun dia sudah terlambat sedetik karena Ayah dan adik tirinya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

 **BRAK** **!** **BRAK! BRAK!**

"Donquixote! Buka pintunya! Donquixote!"

.

.

 **Bruk!**

Luffy di jatuhkan di atas ranjang sementara Ayah tirinya mulai menyalakan sebuah pematik dan membakar ujung pisau tajam tersebut. Luffy hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang Ayah tiri padanya.

"Mingo!" Luffy kembali ditangkap namun dengan sekuat tenaga Luffy berusaha melawan.

"Tenanglah, Lucy! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!"

"TIDAK!" Luffy terus memberontak membuat Law yang berada di luar kamar kaget dan berusaha untuk mendobrak pintu didepannya.

"Donquixote! Jangan berbuat macam-macam!" Law mulai mengancam! Tubuh mulai ia tabrakan di depan pintu yang kokoh.

Namun, berapa kalipun mencoba pintu tetap tidak terbuka.

Luffy terus berontak. Ranjang yang semula rapi kini berubah menjadi kusut. Doflamingo sudah mendapatkan tangan kanan Luffy dan karena Luffy yang terus berontak tubuh Doflamingo pun ikut tak seimbang dan berakhir dengan pisau di tangan kanannya melukai kulit di bawah mata kiri sang anak tiri.

Luffy sampai menjerit kesakitan dan hal itu membuat Doflamingo sangat kaget dan berusaha melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat. Tubuh Luffy mulai dibalik. Tubuhnya ditindih dan tangan kanannya dicengkram dengan kuat, terutama di bagian jari manisnya yang mengkadap ke arah Doflamingo.

Doflamingo mulai terkekeh dan pisau pun kembali digerakan, menari, mengukir dan membuat sebuah garis dan melengkung di lingkaran jari manis Luffy.

Air mata perlahan mengalir. Mulut menganga dengan perlahan. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan Luffy kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"AAAAA!"

"Dengan begini kau sah menjadi Istiku, Lucy walaupun kau tidak menggunakan Nama belakangku. Aku tetap mencintaimu, Monkey Lucy maksudku Monkey Luffy.. Atau.. _Monkey D. Luffy._ **'D'** yang berarti _Doflamingo_! Kau milikku!"

Luffy mulai dilepaskan dan kini di jari manis kanan Luffy terdapat luka sayatan berbentuk melingkar yang terhias huruf **D** besar menghiasi jari manisnya.

" _Hiks_.."

 **BRAK!**

"DONQUIXOTE!"

Hening.

Dan Law membatu ditempat.

Doflamingo kembali menyeringai ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar seraya melemparkan pisau yang baru ia pakai ke arah Law yang langsung menangkapnya.

Law masih belum merespon. Ia masih terdiam di tempat.

Didepannya terlihatlah Luffy yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan tangan kanan dipelukannya. Ia terisak dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Jangan lupa, ia pun menangis dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dengan cepat, Law menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas mendekati si pemuda yang masih terisak di atas ranjangnya. Dasar bodoh! Ayahnya pasti baru saja melukai anak tersebut terbukti dengan terdengarnya isakan dan tangan kanan yang ia cengkram ke arah dadanya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh!

Perlahan, isakan Luffy mulai mereda dan hal tersebut masih membuat Law khawatir.

Luffy membuka suaranya.

"Maaf." Dan kata itu kembali menjadi kata dari sekian banyaknya kata-kata yang dapat keluar. Law mulai menggelengkan kepalanya prustasi. Ia mulai bangkit dari acara duduknya dan mulai membentak Luffy yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Kenapa kau harus selalu meminta maaf? Memangnya apa salahmu? Dengar ya! Seharusnya yang minta maaf disini adalah aku bukannya kau! Aku tahu ini semua salah si Donquixote sialan itu tapi karena dia adalah Ayah kandungku dan dia telah menyakitimu maka aku pantas untuk meminta maaf!" Luffy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Seketika Law pun terdiam ketika dengan jelas ia dapat melihat bercak-bercak menjijikan itu dileher si raven. Dan sekarang Law dapat berasumsi jika seorang gadis bukanlah pelaku membuat _kissmark_ tersebut melainkan seorang pria sialan yang tak lain adalah Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Law ragu untuk bertanya. Keringat dingin perlahan mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Namun untuk mengetahui jawabnnya iapun harus bertanya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Donquixote.. Tidak berbuat macam-macam 'kan? Dia— tidak mem-perkosamu— 'kan?"

Luffy terbelalak, ia mulai menatap Law untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali merunduk. Tak lama kemudian Luffy pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit hingga nyaris berdarah.

Law masih terdiam ditempatnya sampai Luffy berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Law masih membatu di tempat dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada kepergian si raven barusan.

.

.

Di luar rumah, terlihatlah Law yang ragu untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ia terlihat menimang-nimang merasa ragu akan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Hubungi!

Tidak!

Hubungi!

Tidak!

Dan akhirnya ponsel pun disimpan kembali di tempatnya. Law terlihat geram terbukti dengan sebuah kursi di luar rumah yang ia tendang sampai terjatuh.

Law masih ragu. Apa harus ia menghubungi salah satu temannya yang adalah seorang kepala polisi utuk memberitahu perbuatan apa yang Ayahnya lakukan pada anak tirinya tersebut. Tapi kalau Law melakukannya ia takut Ayahnya akan marah dan berakhir dengan dia menyakiti anak tersebut seperti tadi. Lagi pula pria pink itu sangat licik. Bisa saja dia kabur dengan membawa anak tirinya dan tetap berakhir dengan kesimpulannya seperti tadi: anak itu akan tetap di sakiti.

Namun, jika Law tidak memberitahu pihak polisi, Law juga takut Ayahnya akan semakin menggila dan terus-terusan melecehkan anak tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga anak itu adalah saudaranya juga.. Saudara tirinya. Yang bahkan lebih muda, masih anak sekolahan. Dia masih punya masa depan, masih punya sesuatu untuk di capai. Dan syukurlah si burung flamingo pink itu tidak melakukan pemerkosaan pada saudaranya. Yang nyatanya Law tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan pria pirang tersebut selama enam tahun belakangan ini yaitu, pemerkosaan yang selalu ia pikirkan.

Law mulai beranjak pergi namun ketika ia hampir sampai di pintu gerbang, suara seorang pemuda menahannya hingga membuat Law menoleh hanya untuk melihat Luffy berdiri di depan pintu dengan kue ulang tahun yang ia bawa.

Law ternganga untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menggeram dan mendatangi Luffy dengan kaki yang ia hentakan. Dan kejadian selanjutnya, Law pun melempar kue tersebut hingga bertabrakan dengan lantai keramik yang dingin. Luffy disisi lain hanya terdiam. Merasa takut dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Napas Law memburu. Seakan ia baru saja lari maraton berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Rasanya ia sangat kesal! Sangat sangat kesal. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan anak ini? Kenapa dia membawakannya kue seperti tadi? Apa dia tidak tahu jika dirinya ini masih sangat emosi? Kenapa—

"Selamat— ulang tahun."

Law kembali terbelalak. Didepannya terlihat Luffy yang sudah menangis. Ia mulai menutup mulutnya. Sesekali air mata mulai ia hapus untuk meredakan basahnya pipi karena air mata yang juga sudah membuat luka di bawah mata kirinya perih.

Law menggeram. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa apalagi ketika ia melihat luka tersebut ada di wajah si raven. Sialan si burung pink itu!

Law mulai melepas topinya prustasi bahkan ia pun mulai mengacak rambutnya gemas sebelum akhirnya menepuk kedua bahu Luffy dan menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Ikut denganku!"

"Eh?" Luffy bingung. Jelas saja.

"Aku tidak sudi melihatmu terus dilecehkan oleh si Donquixote sialan itu. Jadi lebih baik kau ikut saja denganku. Tenang saja.. Aku tidak sama dengannya. Aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu—

"Jangan berani-berani, Law." Law dan Luffy mulai menoleh hanya untuk melihat Doflamingo sudah berdiri di belakang Luffy dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan. Luffy mulai merunduk sebelum akhirnya, Doflamingo memberinya sebuah perintah.

"Lucy! Datang padaku! se-ka-rang!"

"..." Kaki dilangkahkan dan hal itu membuat Law sangat kaget apalagi ketika Doflamingo kembali menyeringai ketika anak tirinya tersebut mulai mendekat dengan tangan yang mulai melingkari pinggang si pirang dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di bawah dada bidangnya. Law sampai ternganga kaget. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka.

"Lucy milikku, Law.. Kau— tidak bisa membawanya begitu saja dariku. Maaf jika Ayah telat mengatakan ini, Nak. Tapi— _selamat menerima pendeknya umurmu tahun ini,_ lalu.. _semoga kau senang dengan_ _drama_ _yang kami sajikan untukmu_ semoga kau sehat selalu anakku." Law kembali melotot berbeda dengan sang Ayah yang kembali menyeringai sebelum akhirnya kedua alis ia tautkan pertanda serius. "Lalu, aku masih akan mencari seorang gadis untukmu! Kau tidak bisa sembarangan menentangku. Karena aku, adalah Ayah kandungmu!" Dan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata tersebut Doflamingo mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Law yang masih mematung.

Law kembali menggeram.

Ia mulai menggunakan selulernya untuk menghubungi seorang kepala polisi yang adalah temannya tersebut.

Law tidak akan langsung melapor. Hanya ingin bercerita saja.

.

.

.

 **Sanji**

" _Smoked Beef Egg Cheese Quiche_ untuk meja no 20 siap!"

"Sanji! Tidak biasanya kau langsung menyerahkan masakanmu pada kami. Biasanya kau langsung berlari ke arah meja pelanggan apalagi jika mereka adalah wanita cantik. Apa ada masalah?"

"..." Sanji tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan malah bersandar di tembok dengan pandangan terarah pada para pelanggannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya— perasaanku kurang enak."

"Hah?" Kepala mulai dimiringkan dan bersamaan dengan itu Sanji pun kembali ke tempatnya dengan sekali menghela napas.

Lalu, diwaktu bersamaan percikan api pun mulai terlihat di sebuah _circuit breaker_ di sebuah Rumah Sakit tempat Nami dirawat.

Perlahan listrik di Rumah Sakit tersebut padam dan membuat semua pekerja rumah sakit panik bukan kepalang.

"Cepat! Cepat! Cepat! Nyawa semua pasien kita dalam bahaya! Cepat nyalakan sumber listrik cadangan!"

"T-tetap saja! Menggunakan generator listrik cadangan pun membutuhkan waktu! Kita tidak bisa cepat cep—"

"Siapa peduli! Cepat cepat cepat!"

"B-baik!"

Orang-orang terus berlarian dan para pasien mulai mengeluh gerah dan sesak napas karena sempitnya pasokan udara dari tabung _oxygen O2_ mereka. Begitupun dengan Nami yang perlahan keadaannya makin parah dengan detak jantung yang perlahan makin melemah.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Saya mengedit fic ini sampai ketiduran tadi malam. Dan leher saya terlilit earphone dan charger. Sepertinya saya yang kehilangan oxygen. Jahahaha.

Oh iya, di chap depan akan saya munculkan Eustass Kid. Coba tebak dia akan jadi apa dan kenalnya sama siapa? Jahahahaha

 **Next** :

 _"Langsung saja. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Donqui—_

 _"Ayah juga, Nak. Duduklah.. Ada seseorang yang ingin Ayah kenalkan denganmu." Dan Law pun hanya bisa mengernyit pertanda bingung apalagi ketika ia melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan surai silver yang nampak duduk manis seraya meminum secangkir kopi hitam._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sekolah Sunny-Go dan— berita duka.**

"Su-sungguh? Maksudmu gadis dari kelas 3-2 itu?"

"Iya.. Sungguh disayangkan sekali. Padahal dia gadis yang baik, cantik dan berbakat."

Hening.

Sanji terdiam di tempatnya bahkan ketika pengeras suara mulai berbunyi untuk meminta perhatian.

Sebuah berita duka.

Berita kepergian.

Berita paling menyakitkan, dari seorang siswi tahun akhir bernama Nami Arlong yang meninggal malam kemarin di sebuah Rumah Sakit.

Dunia Sanji runtuh seketika dan dirinya hanya bisa menangis dengan kedua tangan mulai mengepal. Bukan cuma dirinya tapi untuk semua orang yang menengal gadis cantik bersurai orange tersebut, tepatnya di kelas 3-2.

"Sudahlah, Vivi. _Hiks_.. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Aku hiks.. mau pulang.. aku mau menemui, Nami! _Hiks_.. katakan ini semua tidak benar, Conis! Kenapa Rumah Sakit membuat kelalaian? NAMI ITU SAHABATKU! _Hiks_! ARGH!"

"Sudahlah, Vivi. Bukan cuma kau yang kehilangan. Aku pun sama.. semuanya.. Semuanya merasa kehilangan." Usopp mulai mengelus punggung Vivi berharap jika gadis tersebut berhenti menangis barang sedetik saja.

Namun hasilnya nihil, Vivi makin menjerit dengan sangat kencangnya dan membuat sebagian temannya ikut bersedih dengan air mata yang makin deras bercucuran.

"Vivi." Alvida mulai memanggil membuat gadis bersurai biru tersebut menoleh sebelum akhirnya memeluk temannya yang juga banjir air mata.

"Tenanglah.. aku ada disini."

" _Hiks_.. Tapi, Nami pergi.. d-dia tidak akan kembali lagi. _hiks_.. NAMI!"

Zoro terdiam ditempat. Ia juga ingin menangis tapi gengsi membuat perasaannya kuat walaupun hatinya menjadi lemah seperti sekarang ini. Zoro hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan berharap apa yang ia dengar barusan adalah sebuah kebohongan.

.

Disisi lain seluruh penghuni kelas hanya bisa merunduk dengan sesekali menghapus air mata mereka. Bahkan ketika seorang guru datang dan memberi sebuah pengumuman para murid pun serempak mengangguk meng-iya-kan ucapan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Sanji pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sembab. Ia mulai mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku kosong. Sepertinya Sanji lah orang yang paling terpukul atas berita menyedihkan tersebut. Bahkan ia pun kembali menangis bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda raven yang datang beberapa menit setelahnya

"Luffy?" Zoro mulai memanggil. Ia kaget dengan adanya plester yang menempel di bawah mata bagian kirinya. Jari manis tangan kanannya pun di perban dan hal itu telah menyita perhatian seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas tersebut.

Bahkan sebelum Luffy berjalan ke bangkunya, dengan cepat Sanji datang dan menerjang si raven dengan sebuah pukulan tepat di wajah.

 **BUK!**

Zoro sangat kaget begitu pula dengan guru dan seluruh penghuni kelas yang lain.

"Luffy!"

Zoro balas memukul.

 **BUK!**

Kini giliran Sanji yang terjatuh dengan tubuh menghantam sebuah meja yang diduduki oleh seorang siswa.

Sanji mulai berteriak. Air mata tidak reda barang sedikit pun.

"Ini gara-gara kau sialan! Nami meninggal gara-gara kau!"

"Sudah kubilang! Nami mengalami kecelakaan! Luffy tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini!" Zoro sangat emosi bahkan ia siap memukul lagi jika dua orang temannya tidak menahan pergerakan dari ketua grup kendo dan basket tersebut.

"Luffy! Kau baik-baik saja?" Usopp mulai bertanya namun sebelum Luffy hendak membalas, Sanji sudah berdiri kembali dan membuat Usopp menarik Luffy untuk kabur dari kejaran si pirang. Zoro tidak tinggal diam. Ia pun ikut berlari dan membuat satu-satunya guru disana ikut berlari untuk mengejar.

.

.

Di kelas 3-1 terlihatlah Hancock yang melihat Luffy berlari ditarik pemuda lain yang jelas tidak terlalu ia kenal. Namun hal tersebut sukses membuat Hancock penasaran dan akhirnya keluar dari kelasnya sendiri. Bahkan ia ikut berlari dan mulai mengikuti ke-dua pemuda di depannya yang terlihat menarik napas berat seakan mereka sudah berlari berjam-jam lamanya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian berlari?" Hancock mulai salah paham. Wajahnya memerah antara malu dan marah.

"Tolong kami! Sanji mengejar _hosh_! Luffy! Kita harus menyembunyikannya!"

"APA?" Hancock terlihat kesal. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi Hancock dengan mudah dapat mengejar. Ia juga mulai menarik tangan Luffy dan membuat Usopp melepaskannya.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku!" Hancock mulai berucap ke arah Usopp. Ia terlihat terus berlari bersama Luffy dibelakangnya dan membuat Usopp menarik napas lelah dengan keringat yang mulai ia seka.

Di belakangnya, Sanji terlihat masih mengejar namun dengan sekuat tenaga, Ussop mulai menahannya disusul dengan Zoro dan tiga orang guru lainnya yang baru datang.

"LEPASKAN AKU! INI SEMUA KARENA SI SIALAN ITU!"

.

.

.

 **Tap!**

Luffy dan Hancock berhasil keluar dari gedung Sekolah. Bahkan Hancock mulai meminta seorang saptam membuka pintu gerbang Sekolah supaya ia bisa mengantarkan Luffy pulang kerumahnya (rumah Luffy).

Pintu gerbang dibuka dan Hancock pun kembali menarik Luffy yang kelelahan untuk duduk mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya di bawah pohon yang sudah setengah gundul.

"Mau aku bawakan minuman?" Hancock mulai bertanya. Wajahnya masih merona merah karena ini jadi pertama kalinya ia bisa bersama dengan pemuda yang ia sukai di tempat yang cukup terbuka. Luffy tidak membalas. Ia hanya terdiam dengan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Luffy?"

"Kenapa Sanji menyerangku?" Hancock terdiam. Pasti pemuda ini belum tahu berita besar apa yang diberitahukan Sekolah.

Menghela napasnya, Hancock pun mulai menepuk pundak Luffy dan membuat si raven menoleh karena penasaran.

"Sainganku— m-maksudku.. gadis itu.. temanmu yang bernama, Nami.. dia— meninggal dunia kemarin malam."

Daun kering dari musim gugur mulai tertiup angin dan, Luffy pun hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya dengan air mata yang lolos tanpa aba-aba. Hancock mulai merundukan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Ternyata ini semua memang salahku."

"T-tentu saja bukan! Ini adalah salah Rumah Sakit yang lalai karena tidak pernah mengontrol sumber listrik di tempat mereka. Ini semua bukan salahmu, Luffy. Kumohon.. Jangan menangis. A-aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Te-tenang saja.. aku tahu dimana letak rumahmu. Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengeluarkan mobilku du—"

 **Tap!**

Hancock tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ketika tangan kirinya ditahan oleh si raven ketika ia hendak meninggalkan pemuda tersebut. Wajah Hancocok makin memerah walaupun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri.. aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku akan jalan kaki."

"... kau tidak merepotkanku, Luffy.. k-kalau begitu aku akan ikut jalan denganmu. Tidak apa-apa.. seberapa jauh pun itu akan ku antar kamu." Luffy tidak membalas karena kedua matanya perlahan mulai tertutup dan langsung membuat Hancock sangat kaget. Ia mulai menangkap tubuh tak berdaya Luffy dan kembali menyandarkannya di tempat semula dengan sangat hati-hati. Lagi pula Hancock tidak mau jika harus menyakiti pemuda yang ia suka walaupun hanya membuatnya terbentur pelan.

Bahkan untuk sesaat Hancock bingung harus berbuat apa? Apa harus dirinya membawa si raven ke rumah sakit?

 **Tidak!**

Atau.. Hancock harus membawa si raven ke rumahnya.

"..."

 **Sial!**

Wajah Hancock mulai memerah karena senang. Bahkan saking senangnya wajah cantik Hancock dapat menyamai kepiting rebus.

Okay!

Tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi! Dirinya harus segera ke tempat parkiran, mengeluarkan mobilnya dan membawa si raven ke rumahnya. Dan dengan begitu Hancock pun segera berlari ke area parkiran untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya. Ia harus segera membawa si raven ke rumahnya agar ketika si raven bangun dirinya akan berterimakasih dan Hancock akan meminta bayaran berupa ja-di-an! _Kyyyaa!_ Sungguh membahagiakan. Dirinya jadi tidak sabar untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya dari area parkir.

Namun, ketika Hancock kembali si raven sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Hancock kembali panik apalagi ketika ia melihat seorang pria tak dikenal sudah terbaring tepat dimana harusnya sang pujaan hati berada.

Hancock sampai gelisah, bahkan ia mulai berteriak tak karuan.

"LUFFY!"

.

.

 **Law**

Niatan dirinya yang akan pulang hari ini ke Dressrosa terhalang ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda yang jelas sangat ia kenal.

Dengan kaki setengah berlari Law mulai mendekati si pemuda yang disaat bersamaan hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena kesadaarannya yang sudah hilang.

Law mencoba untuk memanggil si raven namun pemuda tersebut tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Oi! Bangun. Lu-Luc— oi bangun!" Bahkan Law terlihat ragu untuk memanggil nama remaja tersebut yang terlalu mirip dengan nama seorang gadis. Law mulai menggeram kesal apalagi ketika ia melihat luka yang pernah di buat Ayahnya tersebut. Apa luka ini sudah di obati dengan benar? Apa harus dirinya membawa si raven ke rumah sakit? _Tck!_ Menyedihkan sekali. Dirinya itu Dokter tapi tidak berguna disaat seperti ini. Ya, jelas saja. Karena Kota ini bukanlah tempatnya.

Baiklah.. membawa si raven ke rumah sakit sepertinya adalah jalan terbaik. Namun sebelumnya ia harus menyewa Taxi terlebih dahulu, menggendong si raven menuju taxi tersebut lalu memasukkan diri kesana juga. Ya! Itu semua bisa Law lakukan. Jika saja, kesadarannya dapat dipertahankan.

 **BUK!**

 _Kesadaran?_

Siapa yang menghantam tengkuknya?

 **BRUK!**

Dan sebelum Law mengetahui siapa pelaku pemukulan dirinya, ia sudah lebih dulu pingsan dan membuat Luffy terjatuh di sebelah pohon gundul yang menjadi tempatnya menyandarkan diri barusan.

.

.

.

Law membuka kedua matanya.

"Dia bangun!" Sang saptam mulai bicara dan membuat Hancock datang setengah berlari dengan raut wajah sangat menyeramkan.

Law yang bingung dirinya ada dimana mulai terbelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya ia bangun dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Sekilas rasa sakit menghantam bagian lehernya. Rasanya masih linu dan Law merutuk kesal pada pelaku penghajaran tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sang saptam mulai bertanya, beberapa temannya juga ikut memperhatikan.

"Lucy..."

"Hei kau!" Hancocok mulai menunjuk dengan tatapan bringas. Ia mulai mendekat ke arah Law dengan langkah yang ia hentakkan. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat Luffy? Apa yang kau lakukan dan kau kemanakan Luffy?"

"Apa maksudmu gadis muda? Dan siapa itu Luffy? Oh.. De-dengar Pak.. apa anda melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan tinggi sekitar 5.7 kaki?"

Sang saptam mulai menimang-nimang namun hal itu telah membuat Hancock sangat marah karena di acuhkan oleh pria aneh didepannya.

"Kau—

"Dia juga punya bekas luka baru di bawah mata kiri dan jari manis kanannya."

Hancocok terdiam. Ia baru sadar jika ia melihat perban yang melilit jari manis Luffy dan plester yang menempel di bawah mata pujaan hatinya tersebut. Hancock mulai bertanya dengan pelan namun nadanya masih terdengar sangat mengancam.

"Siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan Luffy?"

"Dengar Nona! Aku mencari Lucy dan bukannya Luff— Lu? Tu-tunggu! Luffy.. maksudmu pemuda dengan plester dibawah matanya itu bernama Luffy?"

Hancock mulai mengangguk. Law terlihat masih kebingungan.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa kau!?"

Law ragu. Apa harus ia mengatakan pada gadis di depannya bahwa dirinya adalah saudara tiri dari Luffy? Karena tidak mungkin Law mengatakan jika dirinya adalah _anak_ dari remaja yang bahkan lebih muda sembilan tahun darinya. Law mulai mencubit jembatan hidungnya prustasi.

Merasa bingung kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak dalam perihal seperti ini. Lagi pula dirinya masih merasa sangat kesal karena tidak tahunya dia pada orang yang telah menghantam tengkuknya sampai tak sadarkan diri. Dan— kemana perginya anak itu?

"Cepat katakan!" Hancock kembali memaksa dan mau tidak mau Law pun mengenalkan dirinya pada gadis di depannya.

"Aku Trafalgar Law. Dan aku adalah saudara tiri dari Luc— maksudku, Luffy."

.

.

.

 **Nojiko**

Kenapa dengan pakaian hitam? Kenapa dirinya diharuskan mengenakannya juga?

 _'Cepat pulang, Nak.. Hiks.. Ini tentang adikmu_.'

Dan kenapa dengan adiknya?

Kenapa adiknya ada dalam peti mati?

Kenapa dengan orang-orang yang datang?

Kenapa dengan karangan bunga dan bingkai sang adik yang disimpan diempat yang tidak seharusnya?

Apa yang salah dengan hari ini? Dan— kenapa Mamanya berhenti merokok?

Nojiko Arlong. Seorang penyelidik swasta yang sering bertugas di luar Kota, pergi meninggalkan adik kecilnya yang sangat ia sayang. Namun karena sang adik mengijinkan dirinya pergi akhirnya, Nojiko pun bisa bernapas dengan lega. Cita-cita yang akhirnya tercapai setelah sekian lama berjuang. Dan sang adik— ingin juga seperti dirinya.

Tapi— jika sang adik kini ada di dalam sebuah peti seperti sekarang ini... bagaimana bisa ia mencapai cita-citanya?

 _Tes._

Ah.. Air matanya menetes. Memalukan sekali. Mungkin dirinya harus istirahat di kamar sang adik. Ya, seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Kamar yang dingin.

Sudah berapa lama ditinggalkan ya?

Menebak pun tidak ada gunanya. Sang adik tidak akan pernah kembali.

Lucu.

Nojiko menemukan sebuah buku memo kecil berbentuk hati.

Buku kecil ini pasti berisi curahan hati adik kecilnya.

"Maaf ya, Nami.. Kakak mau melihat rahasiamu." Dan Nojiko pun mulai terkekeh.

Semuanya.

Lembar demi lembar.

Semuanya Nojiko baca.

Curhatan hati sang adik.

Tentang kekesalan, benci, malas, suka bahkan cinta yang ditunjukan hanya untuk satu pemuda.

Lalu.. muncullah satu kesimpulan di pikiran Nojiko.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Seperti apa anak bernama Luffy itu? Sampai-sampai.. adik kecilku tergila-gila padanya dan menulis semua hal tentang anak itu."

Dengan perlahan Nojiko kembali menyimpan buku memo tersebut. Ia mulai membaringkan diri di ranjang sang adik dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir makin banyak.

" _HIks._." Isakan, dan Nojiko yang mulai menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

.

.

.

 **Law**

Sangat mengganggu!

Itu yang ada dalam pikiran Law saat ini. Bagaimana tidak mengganggu jika di belakangmu tengah mengekor seorang gadis cantik yang senantiasa mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi.

Serius? Memangnya gadis muda ini sedang tidak ada kelas untuk diikuti?

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, gadis ini menatapnya seakan benci.

Apa masalahnya?

"Bisa kau pulang, Nona?" Law mulai bertanya bosan. Waktunya terganggu karena ulah gadis bernama lengkap Boa Hancock tersebut.

"Aku mau menemui, Luffy."

"Dan aku sedang mencarinya."

"Makanya aku mengikutimu."

 **Sial!**

Law tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda kurus, pendiam, dan jarang tersenyum seperti Luffy bisa memikat gadis cantik macam Hancock? Punya jimat apa sebenarnya anak itu? Tidak hanya gadis, bahkan Ayahnya saja sampai rela meninggalkan Dressrosa hanya demi anak pemurung tersebut.

Memikirkannya malah membuat Law semakin bingung. Bingung juga bagaimana cara menyingkirkan gadis di belakangnya. Masalahnya bukan Law tidak mau diikuti, ia hanya takut gadis tersebut jadi incaran sang Ayah yang memang sangat suka mencuri gadis darinya. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi kan bisa repot juga. Takutnya si raven juga menyukai gadis ini dan berakhir dengan dirinya menjadi dalang di balik hancurnya hubungan cinta sang adik tiri.

 **Menjengkelkan!**

Kenapa ia jadi berpikir tidak karuan seperti ini?

Tak terasa, mereka berdua kini sudah sampai di depan kediaman Donquixote. Melepaskan pikiran negatifnya Law mulai mendorong pintu gerbang didepannya yang memang masih belum terkunci kembali sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

Law mulai mengetuk cukup kasar. Tidak mau menekan bell dengan alasan agar emosinya terlihat lebih jelas.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dibelakangnya terlihat Hancock yang wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia merasa senang karena ada di pekarangan rumah sang pujaan hati walau pemuda tersebut entah ada dimana sekarang.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Ketukan makin diperkeras dan Law pun mulai menggeram kesal. Jelas saja karena Law tahu orang yang ingin ia temui ada di dalam rumah tersebut.

Merasa jengkel karena tidak dihiraukan akhirnya, Law pun memutar knop pintu didepannya yang ternyata tidaklah diterkunci.

"..." Sungguh sial sekali dirinya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja ia memegang knop pintu?

Dengan perlahan pintu mulai didorong dan didepan pintu tersebut sudah berdiri seorang pria tampan bersurai pirang yang terlihat tersenyum ramah dengan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan.

Law langsung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Law, anak Ayah. Baru saja Ayah akan membuka pintu."

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa si burung pink sialan ini malah menayapanya dengan nada bersahabat?

Padahal baru kemarin malam mereka bertengkar. Ternyata pemikiran sang Ayah memang tidak dapat ditebak dengan mudah.

"Langsung saja. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Donqui—

"Ayah juga, Nak. Duduklah.. ada seseorang yang ingin Ayah kenalkan denganmu." Dan Law pun hanya bisa mengernyit pertanda bingung apalagi ketika ia melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan surai silver yang nampak duduk manis seraya meminum secangkir kopi hitam.

"Ehh? Aku tidak mengharapkan putraku punya pacar lagi? Nah.. mungkin gadis dibelangmu bisa kau berikan untuk Ayah, Nak?"

Dan Law pun menggertakkan giginya. Tak jauh beda dengan Hancock yang nampak menggeram kesal pada pria di depannya. Walaupun dia adalah Ayah dari sang pujaan hati namun Hancock sudah menaruh benci pada pria tersebut karena berprasangka yang tidak-tidak dan mengecap dirinya sebagai gadis murahan pengobral cinta.

Pria memang sangat kotor! Keculai— untuk sang pujaan hati.

"Ayo duduklah kalian. Aku akan membawakan kalian minuman."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Saya akan segera pulang." Hancock mulai melangkah pergi dan membuat si pirang makin tersenyum sebagai jawaban jika dirinya tidaklah peduli. Bahkan si pirang mulai menarik anaknya yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu untuk ia dudukan didepan wanita bersurai silver tersebut.

Law yang bingung hanya bisa terdiam. Semoga ini bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

 **Robin**

"Robin. Kau ikut ke rumah Nami hari ini?"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku. Ibuku menyuruh untuk segera pulang hari ini."

"Oh.. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Ya."

Koala berlari, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang saat ini mulai melamun dengan ingatan ketika sang Ibu bicara dengannya kemarin malam.

" _Bertunangan_? _Dengan siapa?"_

 _"Dengan anak dari temanku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Mungkin sama bajingannya dengan pria itu."_

 _"Lalu kenapa Ibu menyetujuinya."_

 _"Sudah ku bilang. Dia teman lamaku. Atau— mantan kekasihku. Dia berharap bisa membuat sebuah keluarga walau pada akhirnya kami tidak bisa bersama. Dan— kau lah jalannya. Sebenarnya itu terserah padamu, Robin. Aku tidak memaksa tapi pria itu berharap agar kau menerima putranya dengan tulus dan bisa menikah suatu hari nanti. Dan maaf telah memotong masa depanmu."_

 _"Tidak.. jika Ibu menginginkannya maka akan ku lakukan."_

 _"Baguslah. Kalau begitu pulang sekolah kau harus menunggu sampai orang itu menjemputmu. Lalu.. lupakan anak aneh itu. Aku tidak suka dengan sikap dinginnya dan caranya bicara."_

 _"Aku mengerti Ibu."_

Robin menghela napasnya.

Kenapa ia menyetujui perkataan sang Ibu?

Karena Ibunya tidak setuju dengan pilihannya.

Terlebih karena ia pun tak bisa mendapatkan hati pemuda tersebut walaupun sudah lama saling mengenal.

Robin mulai menghela napasnya dan dari bibirnya yang pink cantik telah keluar satu nama yaitu,

"Luffy.."

.

.

.

 **Kid**

Dirinya itu jahat!

Begitulah pemikiran tiap orang yang mengenal dirinya, mau itu di luar bahkan di dalam Sekolah.

Guru yang kejam!

Tidak berperasaan.

Ya, itu memang dirinya.

Ayolah.. Melihat seorang siswa sudah tak sanggup berdiri ketika di suruh lari cepat sampai _push_ _up, sit up_ dan angkat beban sampai ratusan kali itu sangat menyenangkan.

Apalagi jika besoknya ia mendengar jika siswa yang ia siksa sampai tidak masuk sekolah. Itu semua menjadi kesenangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan untuk para siswi?

Disuruh lari selama satu jam mata pelajarannya saja sudah cukup, lalu ditambah jangan berani minum dan jangan berlari lambat. Itu semua sangat mengasyikan. Apalagi ketika melihat siswinya sampai menangis hingga nyaris pingsan adalah sebuah euforia yang tak ternilai harganya.

Ya..

Kejam!

Ia.. memang sangat kejam!

Lalu— siapa yang peduli memangnya?

" _Ahhh_.."

Dan— siapa yang peduli juga jika dirinya mulai mendesah begitu nikmat ketika penisnya diremas oleh salah seorang siswanya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Oh sial!

Ternyata, selain menjadi Guru yang kejam, Eustass Kid adalah seorang guru yang bejad. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang tengah meniduri salah satu muridnya yang kadang suka ketiduran secara tiba-tiba seperti sekarang ini. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Kid meniduri muridnya tersebut yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarakn diri!

Sungguh biadab!

"Kau akan berterimakasih padaku, bocah karena telah menyelamatkan— _mmmhhh_.. mu!"

Kaki sang siswa mulai diangkat dan Kid makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya ketika ia merasa klimaksnya makin mendekat.

Beruntung bukan? Ketika ia hendak masuk ke Sekolah ia melihat siswa yang sering ia hukum sedang tertidur di dekat pohon. Namun sialnya ada seorang pria asing yang mendekatinya. Dan mungkin karena statusnya sebagai guru yang tidak mau salah satu muridnya kenapa-napa atau mungkin karena Kid merasa _mainannya_ akan direbut, maka seorang guru seperti Eustass Kid langsung menghantam tengkuk pria tersebut sampai tak sadarkan diri. Dan akhirnya membawa siswanya ke dalam mobil miliknya dan masuk ke dalam area sekolah tanpa dicurigai.

Bagus sekali.

Bahkan para saptam pun tidak curiga jika ada seorang siswa yang siap di perkosa seperti sekarang ini.

" _Ahhh_!" Suara dari kulit yang saling beradu terus terdengar menciptakan suara cabul yang seharusnya tidak terdengar di area parkir sekolah yang sepi.

Lengketnya air mani yang mengotori pantat siswanya dan juga penisnya yang sedang asik keluar-masuk menjadi pemandangan satu-satunya yang dapat ia lihat. Tidak ada orang lain. Hanya dirinya dan— siswa ravennnya.

"B-bahh! Bangun bocah!" Kid terus bergerak cepat tanpa peduli sebenarnya ia sudah dua kali membajiri tubuh siswanya dengan benih yang ia miliki.

Memang apa yang harus kau pedulikan ketika kau memperkosa seorang laki-laki? Dia tidak akan pernah hamil dan Kid sangat menyukainya, menyukai— saat dirinya menghujam penis besar yang ia miliki pada si raven kapan pun ia suka.

"Ay-yo! bang— _sshhhh_.! Bangun!" Kid terus bergumamam. Dan dengan kekuatannya menggenjot ia sanggup menggetarkan mobilnya dari dalam. Jika dilihat dari atas bangunan sekolah mungkin akan ada beberapa orang yang bertanya. _Sebenarnya kenapa mobil tersebut?_

Namun, tak akan ada yang bertanya karena Kid memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang cukup sepi. Lagi pula setengah dari penghuni sekolah sudah pergi untuk mengunjungi sebuah rumah duka dan akan kembali dalam waktu satu sampai dua jam lagi.

Mobil terus bergetar, membuat cairan merah di dalam sebuah botol minum ikut bergetar dan mengaduk semua cairan di dalamnya.

 _Berdengut!_

Dan wajah Kid makin memerah!

Dan dengan dorongan terakhir ia berhasil membanjiri pantat si raven untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Hebat sekali!

 **BRUK!**

Kid ambruk di atas tubuh si raven dan naasnya botol dengan cairan merah disebelahnya juga nyaris ikut terjatuh jika saja Kid tidak menangkap botol tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya.

Bisa bahaya kalau isi dalam botol tersebut tumpah. Bisa-bisa ia dituduh melakukan pembunuhan atau dituduh memperawani anak orang sampai berlumuran darah.

Berlebihan. Yang ada, Kid akan terlihat seperti ia telah membunuh siswanya yang baru ia perkosa!

Dengan menarik napasnya yang berat, Kid berusaha bangkit hanya untuk melihat jika si raven ternyata sudah bangun dengan kedua obsidian yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Oh.. Kau sudah bangun ternyat—

 **PLAK!**

Terbelalak!

Itulah yang dapat dilakukan Kid ketika pipinya dengan kasar di tampar tanpa pemberitahuan.

Rasanya juga sakit diiringi rasa panas dan gatal di saat bersamaan.

Kid tidak membalas perlakuan tersebut, ia— hanya dapat terkekeh.

"Begitukah sikapmu pada seorang guru yang sudah menolongmu dari pria aneh yang hampir memperkosamu?"

"Yang ada kau lah yang telah memperkosaku, Eustass!"

Kid mulai tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyebutnya memperkosa! Aku menyebutnya dengan meminta hadiah secara paksa. Dan kau tahu? Aku senang karena bisa merobohkan façademu, Lu-cy!"

Hening dan Kid pun mulai melempar botol yang barusan ia tangkap ke arah si raven yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau pasti haus. Minumlah. Tapi hati-hati. Aku tidak mau membereskan apapun."

Tangan kembali diangkat dalam upaya menampar namun, Kid berusaha melindungi dirinya.

"Dan bersihkanlah dirimu! Apa kau mau pihak sekolah curiga? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumah nanti. Lagi pula aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Doflamingo, apalagi jika dia tahu aku pun menikmati tubuh anak tirinya."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Si raven mulai menarik celananya dan keluar dari mobil tersebut di susul Kid yang mulai mencengkram erat tangan si raven.

"Aku sedang berbuat baik, Lucy! Turuti perintahku sekarang atau aku akan—

 **BRUHH!**

"AARRGHHH!" Kid menjerit. Wajahnya kini penuh dengan cairan merah. Sedangkan di depannya, si raven mulai mengelap bibirnya setelah ia berhasil menyembur wajah guru olah raga tersebut dengan seteguk cairan dalam botol digenggamannya

Tak hanya itu, si raven pun mulai mengarahkan botol tersebut kembali ke arah bibirnya untuk selanjutnya di teguk lagi oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Kid sangat kesal. Ia mulai menggertakan giginya dengan tangan kanan siap meremas wajah siswa kurang ajar tersebut.

Berani-beraninya anak ini menyembur wajahnya. Sekarang ia yang terlihat seperti korban pembunuhan karena minuman merah yang disemburkan si raven barusan.

Kid mulai menatap si raven murka namun melihat pandangan pemuda tersebut, Kid pun mulai menghela napasnya bosan.

"Sekarang aku juga harus membersihan diriku gara-gara kau, sialan!"

Si raven kembali menatap. Ia mulai mendekat sebanyak satu sampai dua langkah.

"Orang baik ketika sekali melakukan kejahatan akan tetap dianggap jahat walau kesalahan yang ia buat hanya sekedar mengotori kanvas putih dengan setitik tinta."

Kid menautkan kedua alisnya, ia tidak suka jika siswa didepannya sudah mulai menyinggung masalah yang ia buat.

Kid tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah memaafkan. Apalagi disuruh menghitung banyaknya tanah didalam sebuah lubang. Itu tidak ada gunanya!"

Kid berusaha acuh. Ia kini mulai sibuk mengelapi seluruh wajahnya dengan selembar saputangan yang baru ia keluarkan.

"Dan sekarang kau berusaha membersihan wajahmu disaat sepatumu juga terlihat sangat kotor! Coba tebak? Berapa banyak kekacauan yang harus kau bersihkan sekarang?" Kid mulai emosi ketika dilihatnya siswa raven didepannya mulai menginjak kakinya dan mengotori sepatu hitam mengkilapnya, bukan hanya itu tapi si raven juga mulai menyiram mobil miliknya dengan air barusan. Kid kembali menggertakan giginya dengan kedua mata melotot pada si raven. Mungkin ia harus menyiksa anak nakal ini di jam pelajarannya besok. Atau— ia harus berpikir ulang. Apa mungkin dia berbuat salah?

Hening perlahan terjadi dan Kid pun mulai menghela napasnya kembali. Sepertinya ia berusaha mengalah.

"Kalau bicara, bicaralah yang jelas. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Itu seperti kau yang bicara menggunakan otot dan bukannya dengan otak, Eustass!"

 **Menggeram!**

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, sialan! Dan aku berusaha mengerti apa kemauanmu dengan kosakatamu yang berbelit!"

"Iya. Jika saja kau bisa lebih pintar dariku maka, kau pasti mengerti." Kid makin emosi dan dengan kasar iapun mulai menarik si pemuda ke arah toilet terdekat.

"Akan ku antar kau pulang setelah aku merendammu di dalam bak. Dan kau berhutang penjelasan dengan plester di wajah dan jari manismu itu, Monkey Luc— Monkey Luffy!"

"... Kalau sekarang memanggilku _Monkey D. Luffy_ — bisa 'kan?"

"..." Kid kembali menautkan kedua alisnya.

"..." Tidak ada balasan selain langkah kaki yang terus melangkah.

.

.

 **Robin**

Seperti yang telah diperintahkan sang Ibu, Robin mulai berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya hanya untuk menunggu seorang pria anonim yang akan menjemputnya.

Pikiran Robin melayang entah kemana bahkan ia tidak sempat pergi ke kelas Luffy untuk menghibur si pemuda yang sepertinya tengah berduka.

Bahkan Robin merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia malah berdiam di kelas disaat seluruh temannya pergi ke rumah duka. Mengingatnya malah membuat Robin makin terpuruk karena terus mengingat ucapan dari sang Ibu.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil hitam mulai berhenti didepan Robin dan membuat gadis muda tersebut mendongak hanya untuk melihat seorang pria dingin membuka kaca jendelanya dengan perlahan. Robin tak akan bertanya mungkin— pria ini adalah orang yang dimaksud Ibunya.

"Kau Robin?" Pria dingin tersebut mulai bertanya dan dengan lemas Robin pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku Law.. Dan aku diminta Ibumu dan Donqui— maksudku Ayahku untuk mengantarmu pulang kerumahku. Disana juga ada Ibumu."

Robin memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Terimakasih."

"Masuklah."

Robin mulai mengangguk dan saat ia akan memasuki mobil didepannya tiba-tiba sebuah mobil merah mulai melaju dari arah parkiran sekolah dan membat Law juga Robin membelalakan kedua mata mereka ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang mereka kenal berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

Law yang lebih dulu bereaksi disusul Robin yang tahu bagaimana sikap buruk guru olah raga tersebut pada si raven.

"LUFFY!/LUFFY!" Dan di akhiri dengan Law dan Robin yang saling menoleh.

"Kau kenal, Luffy?"

"Dia saudara tiriku. Dan— aku kehilangan dia tadi pagi."

"Apa? Kukira dia—

"Dan siapa pria merah itu?" Law mulai bertanya khawatir takutnya pria tersebut sama kurang ajarnya dengan sang Ayah.

"Pak Eustass Kid. Dia guru olahraga di sekolah Sunny-Go. Dan— dia sering sekali menyiksa siswa-siswi didiknya. Lalu dia juga sangat suka membentak dan menghukum Luffy ketika pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Ya— itu yang sering aku lihat."

"Akan ku susul mereka!"

"Aku ikut! Luffy adalah temanku dan aku khawatir padanya."

Law mulai mengguk dan akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki mobil dan mulai mengejar mobil merah tersebut.

Jika mereka berkesimpulan yang tidak-tidak pada si rambut merah, mereka tidak akan bersalah 'kan?

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Halo xD. Maaf ya kalau tiba-tiba Law dan Robin jadi pair :3 saya sebenarnya juga tidak setuju. Tapi saya butuh mereka untuk fic ini. Lagian saya suka karakter Robin *plinplanniaanak*

Iya iya.. Jangan khawatir. Law/Robin akan pisah kok nantinya juga. Jahahaha.

Btw ini fic temanya PEMERKAOSAN *typowoy!* so, Luffy memang bakal ngalamin 'akhem' terus terus terus dan terus— *pundung* jadi... Maaf LU-CHAN! *mewekdidadaLuffydideathglareDoffy* eerrr... Kayaknya si Doffy harus dimampusin *plak* okay.. Ada lagi yang nanya pair di fic ini.

1\. Saya belum bisa berpikir Luffy akan berpasangan dengan siapa. Entah sama Doffy yang emang sudah seranjang sama Luffy. Entah itu sama Law yang lagi bingung sama perasaannya, si Kid yang bahkan juga sudah sering 'akheman' sama Luffy, ditambah sepertinya mereka juga sangat dekat atau pun sama Zoro yang berusaha melindungi Luffy sebisanya. Mungkin sisanya bisa kalian bayangin sendiri atau tunggu semengalirnya xD.

2\. Saya bahkan gak minat bikin pair apapun selama Chara mana pun bisa ena-ena sama Luffy! Jahahahaha *ditimbul*

3\. Luffy tidak tertarik dengan siapapun *nianakngemengapa?* karena di anime nya saja Luffy cuek bebek :3 jadi mungkin saya akan terus mempermainkan tubuh Luffy buat dikasih sama siapa saja *kejamniauthor*

4\. Rencana saya masih rahasia. Tapi memang diakhir fic akan ada 'pasangan' dan Law/Robin akan berakhir. *udahdibilangkoktadi*

5\. Saya hanya ingin mempermainkan hati dan otak para pembaca sekalian *ditinjuramerame* jahahaha.. Bercanda. Lalu, silakan nikmati cerita sampai tamat *masih lama woy!*

Iya juga sih.. saya kan baru nulis sampai chap 11 -_- dan yang baru di update baru 4.

Oh iya.. Tahu tidak? Saya merasa jadi orang jahat karena tidak bisa sepemikiran dengan orang lain. Jahaha

Ingatlah dengan genre fic ini. Saya bahkan tidak menjamin 3 chara utama fic saya akan tetap bertahan hidup.

Saya berniat membuat salah satu diantara mereka mati bahkan.. Cacat! *masih lama woy!*

I-iya.. Okay.. Kalau begitu.. Trims sudah membaca.

.

 **Next** :

 _"Cepat panggil Guru! Ada seorang siswa di pagar balkon sekolah!"_

 _"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"_

 _"Jangan katakan dia mau mengakhiri hidupnya?!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bacotan** **Author** : _hiks_.. T-T) apa saya bilang tentang saya yang tidak sepemikiran sama orang lain x'D . Otak saya kayaknya ngajak ribut :p

Oh..

Buat, **myzmsandraa99** : saya gak nyangka anda suka KidLu juga xD. Kirain cuman suka DoffyLu. Btw.. Saya juga suka pair-pair langka itu. Apalagi yang chara dengan ukuran tubuh BIGxLuffy. Btw, saya ada rencana bikin fic baru 'itu' loh x'D walau gak yakin *ditampol. Tapi.. Saya gak jamin loh ya, KidLu sama DoffyLu tetap ada. And.. Semoga anda suka dengan 4 orang lain yang akan 'akheman' sama Luffy di chap lainnya. Jahahaha.. Btw— again.. Selamat menikmati chap 5.

Buat, **Cheeno** : terimakasih sudah jadi penunggu ff setia saya xD saya akan janji update ni fic 1-2 minggu sekali. Soalnya ff ini akan segera selesai saya buat. Hum.. Ff saya kelihatan kayak ff haremxLuffy ya ._. Iya sih.. Emang benar. Tapi saya melakukannnya dengan alasan dan saya suka bikin readers melotot di depan layar. Jadi bukan artinya saya menolak saran anda. Hanya saja, ff ini sudah mau selesai saya tulis dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan siapapun. Dan lagi ini bukan fic romance walau saya bakalan tetap nyempilin genre itu dikit-dikit. Btw.. Suka gore tidak? Karena dalam fic saya akan mulai dimunculkan darah-darahan (bukan di chap ini). Karena peringatan fic saya bukan hanya tentang seks gay doang tapi juga dengan darah dan daging yang berceceran. Hum... Pair asli ff ini memang ada :) sumpah. Jadi anda tunggu saja. Jehehe.. Dan selamat membaca chap 5.

And buat, **Hikaru** **Rikou** : WOW! Ada yang setuju sama saya xD! Saya senang. Denger tuh Lu, saya punya pendukung *Luffyambilpisau* errrr.. M-maaf, Lu.. Maaf... Tapi suer dehh.. Ini chap juga bikin tubuh kamu kewalahan, Lu *ngumpetdikejarLuffy* loooonttoongg! Ehh.. Toloooonnggg.. Btw.. Selamat membaca chap 5

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Law**

Jalan raya pada malam hari bukanlah pemandangan yang sepi. Berbagai kendaraan masih setia berlalu-lalang, berbelok, berhenti, melaju dan memasuki sebuah area parkir.

Malam juga bukanlah hari yang menakutkan dimana harusnya gelap menyelimuti di tiap pelosok yang ada.

Disebuah kota, malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghangatkan diri, entah itu dimaksudkan positif atau pun negatif.

Jejeran toko makanan dan pernak-pernik pun masih setia menghiasi sepanjang jalan. Membuat beberapa pasangan tersenyum bahagia sebelum akhirnya masuk ke toko yang mereka tuju.

Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Law mulai meminum jush apple yang tersaji didepannya dengan enggan. Kalau bukan karena perintah sang Ayah juga wanita yang akan singgah di kehidupannya kelak sebagai ' _Ibu_ ' juga. Law tak akan mau melakukannya. Lagi pula tujuannya tadi sore adalah untuk mengikuti sebuah mobil merah dengan ditemani seorang gadis bernama Robin. Yang anehnya mobil tersebut masuk ke rumah sang Ayah.

Law awalnya terheran-heran sampai sang Ayah yang ia cap _burung_ _pink_ _jadi-jadian_ menyuruhnya untuk nge- _date_ dengan gadis di sebelahnya yang terlihat menganga seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Tidak hanya gadis tersebut namun wanita bersurai silver di sebelah sang Ayah juga memasang mimik wajah yang sama.

Sebenarnya kenapa mereka?

Ayolah.. Dari awal dirinya mengikuti hanya ingin tahu keadaan si raven yang sialnya di beri _deathglare_ oleh si rambut merah sebelum ia kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

Memangnya apa yang salah?

Dirinya juga tidak terima ketika melihat sang Ayah yang langsung mengangkat si raven dengan cara _bridal_ _style_ dan membawanya masuk ke rumah.

Dan mengingat perlakuan sang Ayah beberapa waktu lalu malah membuat dirinya makin khawatir.

Law sangat takut! Takut— jika adik tirinya kenapa-napa.

"Law.. Kau tidak makan _sandwich_ nya?" Robin mulai bertanya dan dengan cepat Law pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak suka roti."

"Lalu kenapa kau memesannya?"

"Entahlah.."

"..."

"Robin."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya soal, Luffy?"

Robin terdiam namun iapun mulai mengangguk dengan pasti. Law mulai tersenyum iapun mulai memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa senti dari meja. Law juga mulai menghela napasnya dengan tangan kanan mengusap helai rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena pernah diacak beberapa saat lalu akibat pemikirannya yang tidak-tidak.

"Mau tanya soal apa?" Robin mulai membuka suara kembali, mendengarnya membuat Law menoleh dengan bibir yang perlahan ia gigit pertanda gugup.

"Aku bukan bermaksud menguntit kehidupan adik tiriku. Tapi— aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupannya di luar rumah. Ya —seperti di sekolah maksudku."

Robin mengelap bibirnya perlahan. Ia ikut bersandar ke sandaran kursi.

"Sebelumnya aku hanya ingin bilang, jika aku sangat kaget."

"Kaget?"

Robin mulai mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Ibuku akan menyuruhku menjalin hubungan dengan kakak tiri dari laki-laki yang ku suka tapi sangat tidak dia suka."

"..." Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya kedua mata Law terbelalak karena mengerti dengan ucapan gadis didepannya.

"Dan maaf soal kejujuranku."

Law menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai tersenyum.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti dirimu." Law mulai membalas pelan. Entah kenapa mendengar Robin bilang ' _suka_ ' pada adik tirinya telah mengundang rasa bernama ' _cemburu_ '. Sebenarnya kenapa? Apa dirinya cemburu pada sang adik tiri atau— cemburu pada gadis di depannya.

"Luffy adalah pemuda yang baik. Ia juga sangat ramah. Tidak heran jika banyak siswi di sekolah yang menaruh minat padanya. Dia juga pandai menggoda seperti Sanji. Dia itu orangnya impulsif dan— tidak suka disalahkan."

"Tidak suka disalahkan?" Law mulai membeo.

"Iya, kalau kau menyalahkan Luffy pasti dia akan balas menyalahkanmu dengan alasan lain atau cara yang lain. Kau tidak akan bisa menang, Law." Law terdiam ia seakan tidak terlihat yakin. "Luffy juga adalah salah satu siswa yang sangat cerdas di Sunny-Go. Walau pun dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Aku hanya tahu dari caranya mengajarkanku mata pelajaran yang tidak aku pahami. Kau tahu, ucapannya kadang membuatku merinding. Dia juga mudah tersulut emosi. Namun... dia juga mudah sedih dan berakhir dengan dirinya melamun bahkan terdiam di kelasnya bahkan perpustakaan."

"Sudah ditebak." Robin mulai mengangguk.

"Iya.. Luffy memang orang yang susah ditebak. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir padanya. Apalagi semenjak hilangnya Perona dan tertabraknya Nami. Luffy jadi terlihat sangat pendiam dan mudah sekali melamun."

"Lalu?"

"Maaf ya, tapi kedua gadis tadi juga menyimpan perasaan untuk adik tirimu dan kurasa, Luffy juga menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin— Nami. " Lalu Robin pun terlihat merundukan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat sedih berbeda dengan Law yang mulai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa teman dekat Luffy?"

Robin mulai mendongak sebelum satu nama kembali terucap dari bibirnya.

"Zoro."

.

.

.

.

 **Zoro**

Setelah berpamitan pada sang Ayah yang selalu memaksa ingin mengantar, Zoro mulai keluar atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari rumah besarnya dan berdiam beberapa saat di depan sebuah toko.

Alasannya sederhana. Ia menunggu beberapa murid Sunny-Go untuk ia ikuti.

Penyakit buta arahnya memang sangat merepotkan!

Dan karena gengsi ia pun tidak mau jalan berdampingan dengan sepupunya yang punya obsesi besar pada sahabat ravennya, atau adik manisnya yang selalu memintanya untuk berangkat sama-sama namun selalu ia tolak dengan halus.

Ayolah.. Itu memalukan.

Itu akan terlihat jelas sekali jika dirinya memang buta arah.

.

Zoro masih tetap menunggu. Namun, setelah beberapa saat menunggu yang muncul bukanlah beberapa murid Sunny-Go melainkan malah sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti tepat didepannya. Zoro hanya bisa mengernyit sebelum akhirnya si pengendara mobil menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Aku tidak ikut dengan orang asing!" Jawaban yang tegas dikeluarkan dan membuat pria didepannya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya kembali buka suara.

"... Aku adalah kakaknya Luffy."

"..." Dan Zoro pun memasuki mobil didepannya tanpa pikir panjang kembali. Ternyata gengsinya pemuda bersurai lumut tersebut bisa luntur jika itu menyangkut sahabat ravennya.

.

.

Hening perlahan terjadi. Zoro juga tidak membuka suaranya walau seribu pertanyaan sangat ingin ia lontarkan. Melihat ke luar jendela, Zoro dapat melihat beberapa siswa-siswi Sunny Go tengah berjalan bahkan menaiki kendaraan mereka.

Bahkan Zoro dapat melihat Usopp, Vivi dan seorang gadis pirang bernama Conis yang baru keluar dari kompleks perumahan. Zoro bukannya tidak niat menyapa. Tapi akan sangat tidak sopan jika dirinya berteriak dari dalam mobil seseorang. Akhirnya Zoro pun bersandar dengan tenang dan membuat si pengemudi menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Jika belum.. kita bisa bekunjung di beberapa kafe yang kau mau."

"Aku tidak bawa uang."

"Uang bukan masalah."

"... terserah saja kalau begitu." Si pengemudi mulai terkekeh. Ia tidak menyangka jika teman adik tirinya tersebut rupanya adakah pemuda yang polos. Apa dirinya tidak bisa berpikir genting? Apa dirinya tidak takut ditangkap? Diculik? Dibunuh? Atau—

"Luffy!" Zoro mulai membuka suara membuat si pengemudi menoleh dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda raven yang terlihat lemas memasuki gerbang sekolah didepannya sebelum akhirnya pandangan kembali ia arahkan ke arah Zoro yang terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya. Tapi aku harus segera menyusul, Luffy—

"Tidak! Kau harus tunggu sesaat disini!" Si pengemudi terus menyuruh dan hal itu membuat Zoro sangat kesal.

"Aku khawatir pada Luffy! Aku harus melindunginya dari Sanji yang masih emosi!"

"Tapi aku harus bicara denganmu. Okay.. Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Trafa— Donquixote Law. Dan aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang adikku."

Hening perlahan terjadi. Zoro mulai melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda si pirang ada si Sekolah. Mungkin, meninggalkan si raven beberapa saat bukanlah masalah besar.

"Baik. Tapi cepatlah."

"Terimakasih atas pengertianmu."

.

.

.

 **Luffy**

Tubuhnya lelah. Sangat sangat sangat lelah! Setelah satu jam melayani nafsu bejad Ayah tirinya dan satu jam pula berada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, sekarang tenaga nya terkuras habis. Pinggang dan kukunya juga sakit. Ternyata selain punya tubuh besar dan tinggi sang Ayah juga mililiki kulit yang keras yang selalu membuatnya ingin mencakar ketika mereka bercumbu di atas ranjang.

Luffy mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. Luka di bawah matanya sudah mulai mengering setelah sang Ayah mengantarnya berobat tepat saat sang guru keparat mengantarnya pulang. Lukanya yang cukup dalam membuat pihak Rumah sakit mengharuskannya melakukan beberapa jahitan kecil yang membuat sang Ayah tiri melotot tidak terima. Luffy tahu, ini pasti sangat menyebalkan, karena sekarang wajahnya jadi terlihat sangat jelek jika diperhatikan dan sang Ayah tiri pasti tidak menyukainya.

Namun, anehnya pria pirang tersebut malah habis-habisan meminta maaf dan berjanji akan memberikan semua yang dirinya inginkan. Mau itu apapun, seberapa mahal pun bahkan seberapa susahnya hal itu didapatkan.

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, pria sialan itu malah makin lengket padanya dengan rayuan-rayuan manis yang membuat Luffy serasa ingin muntah.

.

.

Melangkahkan kakinya menaiki sebuah tangga, Luffy merasa jika seseorang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat si penguntit rupanya melakukan hal yang sama dan membuat Luffy akhirnya berlari sampai melewati kelas yang harusnya ia masuki.

Dirinya mulai ketakutan dan Luffy, tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Sanji?" Luffy mulai berbelok tak disangka Sanji pun ikut berbelok walau ia hampir menabrak seorang siswa.

Luffy terus berlari.

Berbelok, menaiki tangga dan berakhir dengan dirinya menuruni tangga dan masuk ke ruang olah raga. Bahkan sebelum Luffy sempat menutup pintu, Sanji mulai memasukkan kakinya di celah pintu dan membuat Luffy gagal mengunci pintu didepannya.

Luffy mulai mundur ketakutan.

"S-Sanji.."

 _ **Gelap** **!**_

Luffy tidak bisa melihat cahaya di mata teman pirangnya tersebut seakan pandangan matanya mampu menelan dirinya secara utuh. Luffy masih memundurkan langkahnya sampai akhirnya ia berhenti karena menabrak sebuah tihang ring basket.

Sanji masih menatap Luffy dengan tajam dan ketika dirinya tepat berada di depan si raven, dengan kasar Sanji langsung mencengkram kerah baju Luffy dan mendorongnya dengan kasar. Luffy sampai terkesiap kaget dan kejadian selanjutnya Luffy pun sudah dilempar ke arah lantai kayu hingga membuat seragam yang ia kenakan melepaskan tiga kancing bajunya dan menampakan pemandangan yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

Dengan cepat Luffy menutup tubuhnya kembali berharap Sanji tidak melihat bercak menjijikkan yang terlihat di seluruh dada dan lehernya karena ulah si pirang yang adalah Ayah tirinya sendiri.

 **GRAB!**

" _AAHHH!_ S-Sanji!" Luffy mulai mengeluh ketika dirasanya, Sanji mulai menjambak rambut Luffy dan mengharuskan dirinya menatap pada si pirang.

Luffy juga dapat mencium bau minuman keras dari mulut si pirang. Mungkin— hal ini yang membuat temannya tersebut jadi tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

 **Takut!**

Rasanya Luffy ingin menangis. Ia takut dengan sikap kasar Sanji padanya. Takut juga ketika pemuda pirang tersebut bersiap menghajarnya kembali.

"Kembalikan, Nami!"

"..."

 _Tes._

"Kembalikan, Nami." Dan yang Luffy tahu, Sanji pun mulai meneteskan air mata walau pandangan matanya masih terlihat sangat tajam. Luffy tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan sebelum Luffy sempat untuk bicara, Sanji sudah menendang perutnya hingga membuat tubuh si raven terjatuh menghantam lantai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lalu, suara res sleting yang diturunkan adalah suara paling menakutkan yang pernah didepangar Luffy, disusul dengan suara rompi yang terjatuh ke lantai dan sosok bersurai pirang yang berbiri menjulang didepannya. Ia juga terlihat melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan.

Luffy hanya terdiam, walau air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya Luffy pun ditangkap, dibungkam, dilucuti dan.. diperkosa kembali.

.

.

Bisakah dirinya meminta satu permintaan?

Tidak banyak. Hanya satu.

 _Tolong_..

Tolong putar kembali waktu.

Tidak perlu saat dirinya lahir, atau sebelum Ibunya meninggal. Cukup putar kembali waktu ketika seorang gadis cantik bersurai orange memintanya mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya.

Luffy janji akan berlari lebih cepat.

Dirinya juga janji akan menyelamatkan gadis itu agar tetap selamat.

Dirinya janji.. akan berjanji..

" _Hiks_.."

Iya, jika saja... dirinya diberikan harapan tersebut.

Namun, karena semua itu hanya angan-angan belaka, Luffy pun hanya bisa menangis dengan air mata membanjiri seluruh wajahnya dan mungkin karena bungkaman Sanji yang terlalu kasar dan kuat, Luffy pun tak bisa berbuat banyak dan akhirnya melemas dengan kedua mata yang mulai tertutup. Ia telah gagal berjuang mempertahankan tubuh yang sebenarnya sudah tidak layak ia pertahankan.

Ia— kembali _kehilangan_.

Tangan berhenti mencengkram. Tubuhnya melemas dan Luffy pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **Sanji**

Sanji yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai terbelalak kaget dan memundurkan tubuhnya yang beberapa saat lalu tengah menghujamkan penisnya di lubang si raven.

Rasa takut dan bingung membanjiri hati dan pikirannya.

Sebenarnya— apa yang dirinya telah lakukan?

 **Sial!**

Jangan-jangan ini karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia beli kemarin malam dan ia minum subuh tadi.

Menarik napas dengan terburu-buru, Sanji pun mulai meremas kepalanya dengan gemas. Air matanya juga tidak berhenti mengalir.

Pertanyaan yang sama.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Dengan panik Sanji mulai menjauh. Memakai pakaiannya kembali dan melihat keadaan si raven yang sangat menghawatirkan.

Sanji juga dapat melihat banyaknya bercak merah keunguan di leher dan dada si raven. Apa jangan-jangan dirinya yang telah melakukan semua itu? Memikirkannya malah membuat Sanji jadi mual dan mulai merinding hebat.

 _ **FUCK!**_

Dirinya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bagaimana mungkin pria seperti dirinya yang sangat memuja para wanita berakhir dengan memperkosa seorang lelaki. Dan yang lebih parah lagi lelaki tersebut adalah temannya sendiri. Teman yang merangkap sebagai orang yang ia benci karena bertanggung jawab membuat gadis yang sangat ia cintai bisa tertabrak dan akhirnya meninggal.

Sanji mulai merutuk kesal. Merasa jijik dengan perilakunya yang bak hewan dan telah menghancurkan kewarasan temannya tersebut.

Dan— kalau si raven sampai tahu pasti dia akan membencinya.

Tapi siapa peduli?

Otaknya kembali memutar balikkan kenyataan.

Si raven salah!

Dan dirinya berhak menerima perlakuan najis ini.

Tapi— kenapa ia yang jadi merasa paling jijik disini?

 _Kenapa?_

Kenapa dirinya harus balas dendam pada si raven dengan cara _memperkosanya_?

Kenapa?

Kenapa dirinya melakukan _kesalahan_?

" _Hiks_."

 _Sakit._

Hatinya mulai terasa sakit.

Sanji tidak bermaksud memperkosa Luffy. Dirinya hanya ingin menghajar si raven setidaknya sampai babak belur dan bukan seperti ini.

Dirinya membeli minuman beralkohol pun sebagai bentuk agar dirinya tenang dan dapat melupakan kesedihannya.

 **Geraman!**

Dan Sanji pun terlihat kebingungan. Ia sangat takut. Takut jika ada orang lain yang tahu akan perbuatannya. Dan— bagaimana jika si lumut sialan itu juga mengetahuinya?

Apa dia akan di bunuh?

Sanji hanya bisa terbelalak. Sesekali pandangannya mulai terarah pada si raven yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu.. melihat ke area paha, Sanji pun mulai menatap jijik dimana lubang si raven mengeluarkan air mani yang pernah ia keluarkan dengan sangat deras sampai mengotori lantai.

Sanji makin menjambak rambutnya.

Ia bingung! Sangat sangat sangat bingung.

Dan dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, Sanji pun kembali memasang celana si raven, menggusurnya sampai ke ruang peralatan dan menyembunyikannya disana. Tak lupa Sanji pun mensejajarkan beberapa alat olah raga untuk menyembunyikan sosok pemuda tersebut. Sanji juga mulai berlari mencari bebera kain pel dan mulai mengelap beberapa kekacauan yang pernah ia buat. Dan setelah selesai ia pun membuang lap pel tersebut dari atas jendela dengan perasaan jijik dan mual.

Namun, setelah Sanji melakukan hal tersebut. Ia pun masih sangat ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika si raven _mengadu?_

Apa harus dia—

 **TIDAK** **MUNGKIN!**

Tidak mungkin jika dirinya harus menghabisi nyawa si raven.

Tidak mungkin!

Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan.

Tapi— dirinya juga tidak mau dipenjara karena telah memperkosa salah satu temannya.

Namun... Penjara pun menjadi tempat yang pantas untuk dirinya menebus kesalahan.

Sanji makin prustasi.

Nalarnya kembali berdebat tanpa peduli beberapa kesalahan masih belum ia selesaikan.

Dengan kasar, Sanji menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai dan mulai menangis menyesali semua perbuatannya.

Namun, semua sudah terlambat.

Dirinya— telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar!

Dia— tidak pantas dimaafkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sanji mulai bertanya lirih. Ia sangat ketakutan. Dan ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih.

" _Hiks_."

Perlahan, Sanji mulai berdiri. Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pikiran yang mulai ia tenangkan.

Pertama, Sanji akan ke toilet untuk mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu, lalu kabur dari sekolah dengan membawa si raven secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia akan meminta saran salah seorang temannya yang bekerja di apotek untuk mengetahui jenis obat atau salep untuk menyembuhkan luka si raven dan dirinya tinggal membeli semua keperluannya di apotek lain yang jelas tak akan mengenal dirinya. Lalu setelah si raven sembuh dan bagun, ia tinggal mengancam pemuda tersebut dan semuanya selesai. Rahasianya akan aman terlindungi.

Tidak akan ada yang menaruh curiga padanya.

Dirinya tidak akan disalahkan.

Iya. Dirinya harus melakukan hal itu.

 _Bagus!_

Masalah sekarang terselesaikan. Dirinya hanya harus memulai rencana tersebut.

Sanji mulai mengangguk pasti, perlahan hatinya kembali merekah dengan sunggingan kurva pertanda lega.

Lalu, saat Sanji hendak berbelok dan berlari tiba-tiba saja wajahnya langsung bertabrakan dengan dada bidang milik seorang pria bersurai merah.

Dan karena kejadian tersebut, keringat dingin pun kembali mengalir disusul dengan suara jantung yang makin melemah seakan kematian hampir mendekat.

Seringai juga terhias di wajah pria sangar tersebut. Sanji sampai meneguk ludah saking _shock_ nya.

"P-Pak.. K-Kid?"

"Jadi Vinsmoke.. Kau telah memperkosa salah satu temanmu dan menyembunyikan anak itu di ruang peralatan?"

 **DEG!**

Dan Sanji pun hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya karena kaget rahasianya telah terbongkar.

.

.

.

 **Law**

Dedaunan kering masih setia tertiup angin.

Kotornya jalan tak membuat enggan para pejalan kaki melangkahkan kaki mereka.

Bahkan beberaap pengendara mobilpun masih setia melajukan kendaraan merera di batas kecepatan normal.

 _ **Ckit!**_

Law mulai menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan Sekolah Sunny-Go.

Setelah mentraktir Zoro lima belas menit yang lalu dirinya kembali mengantar si pemuda bersurai lumut tersebut tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kuharap informasi yang kuberikan cukup dan hubunganmu dengan Luffy bisa lebih dekat." Zoro mulai membuka suara sebotol vodka pun terlihat jelas masih ia cengkram.

"Iya.. Terimakasih. Dan— kau harus segera menghabiskan minuman itu. Apa kau mau pihak sekolah menyitanya?"

"Oh.. Tenang saja. Aku sudah sering kena sita. Jadi kau tenang saja, _kak_."

Law terbelalak. Apa-apaan anak ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _kak_ '? Apa jangan-jangan—

Dan Law pun membelalakan kedua matanya karena kesimpulan yang barusan melintas di pikirannya.

Zoro.. juga _menyukai_ adik tirinya.

" _Tck!_ "

Law mulai berdecak kesal. Raut wajahnya berubah keras dalam sepersekian detik. Zoro yang melihatnya mulai mengernyit sebelum seorang siswi menabrak tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba.

" _Tck!_ Kelas kan masih belum mulai." Zoro mulai mengomel. Tidak sadar jika seluruh siswa-siwi Sunny-Go yang sudah berada di dalam kelas bahkan yang baru datang sibuk berlarian ke luar gedung Sekolah.

"Sepertinya ada masalah." Law mulai mengambil kesimpulan ketika dilihatnya para penjaga sekolah pun mulai mempercepat langkah mereka ke area belakang gedung sekolah. Hal itu membuat Zoro menoleh dengan kedua mata terbelalak ketika ia mendengar beberapa kata dari beberapa orang siswa.

"Tunggu aku!"

"Cepatlah! Ada siswa yang mau bunuh diri!"

Zoro masih belum bergeming namun ia sangat khawatir pada sahabat ravennya dan tak lama kemudian Zoro pun sudah berlari dan membuat Law sangat kaget.

"Oi! Tunggu!" Dan mungkin karena penasaran, Law pun ikut masuk ke dalam tanpa dicurigai sebagai orang asing.

Tepat ketika mereka sampai, Law dan Zoro dapat melihat jika di atas pagar kawat di balkon gedung Sunny-Go seorang siswa tampak berdiri tanpa takut.

Seluruh siswa-siswi sibuk mendongak dan ketika Zoro memicingkan matanya barulah ia sadar jika siswa tersebut rupanya adalah salah satu temannya.

"Alis keriting?"

"Cepat panggil Guru! Ada seorang siswa di pagar balkon sekolah!"

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Jangan katakan dia mau mengakhiri hidupnya?!"

Beberapa murid Sunny-Go terus berkesimpulan bahkan Vivi yang baru datang kembali pingsan setelah melihat salah satu temannya ada di atas gedung tersebut.

Zoro menggertak kesal. Ia lekas berlari ke dalam Gedung disusul Law yang sangat penasaran. Setidaknya ia bisa membantu bukan? Dirinya adalah seorang Dokter walaupun Dokter bedah. Mungkin pemuda tersebut terkena bully-an. Dan— setidaknya Law bisa mengobati luka pemuda tersebut 'kan?.

.

.

Zoro dan Law terus berlari mengikuti beberapa Guru yang terlihat sangat khawatir dan ketakutan. Bahkan hal tersebut telah membuat sisa murid lain penasaran termasuk seorang siswi cantik bersurai hitam yang langsung lari ke arah jendela terdekat dengan kedua mata setengah terbelalak. Ia yang kaget mulai mundur sebelum akhirnya berlari untuk memberitahu seseorang.

Sementara itu, Law, Zoro dan guru-guru yang lain mulai menaiki sebuah tangga, berbelok lalu menaiki tangga lagi.

Namun saat sampai di depan pintu menuju balkon gedung, rupanya pintu tersebut telah terkunci dari luar.

"Sial!" Seorang Guru mulai merutuk kesal. "Cepat bawa kunci cadangannya!"

"B-baik!"

Pintu terus di gebrak dan beberapa guru mulai bersuara pertanda mereka makin tidak tenang. Tak lama kemudian Zoro dan Law datang dan menawarkan diri untuk mendobak pintu tersebut.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir akhirnya para guru menginjinkan dua lelaki tersebut merusak fasilitas sekolah ketimbang satu nyawa melayang tanpa pertolongan.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu belum juga bisa terbuka.

 **BRAK!**

Engsel pintu perlahan mulai rusak.

 **BRAK!**

Dan daun pintu pun lepas dari tempatnya.

"SANJI!" Zoro mulai memanggil membuat pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut menoleh dengan air mata membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Jangan mendekat! Hiks.. JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat bingung. Kenapa sebenarnya dengan si alis keriting itu?

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Sanji terus berteriak lantang namun tidak membuat satu guru pun berhenti membujuk si pirang untuk turun.

"Oi alis keriting. Aku tahu betapa kau sangat kehilangan Nami! Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Bagaimana jika Reiju menangis karena tahu adiknya berniat bunuh diri?"

Sanji sesaat terbelalak. Bibirnya mulai bergetar namun air mata tak mau mereda barang sedikitpun. Sanji mulai menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan tubuh yang perlahan makin mundur beberapa senti ke belakang.

"Vinsmoke! Kumohon! Turunlah dari sana." Seorang Guru mulai meminta namun Sanji tak peduli barang sedikit pun.

"SANJI!" Zoro kembali memanggil si pirang dengan nama, namun tak membuat pemuda tersebut menoleh barang sedikit pun.

Sanji masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan dengan mengakhiri hidupnya _nyawa_ _lain_ pasti akan selamat.

"SANJI!" Sanji menoleh. Dilihatnya Zoro sangat khawatir. Bahkan disebelah pemuda bersurai lumut tersebut ia dapat melihat jika seorang pria berjanggut tipis nampak memperhatikannya dengan ngeri.

Iya.. Apa yang dia lakukan memang salah. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Dan Sanji.. harus mengakhiri hidupnya!

Sanji masih terdiam. Ia perlahan mulai mendongak dan mulai tersenyum pada orang-orang didepannya.

Lalu, dari bibirnya yang gemetar, Sanji pun mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Jaga Reiju untukku._ " Dan dengan berakhirnya kata tersebut Sanji pun menjatuhkan diri.

Semua mata perlahan mulai terbelalak dengan mulut menganga lebar. Bahkan para siswa-siswi yang menonton dari bawah ikut terbelalak bahkan sampai menutup mata.

Mereka tidak bisa menyaksikan semua ini.

Namun, sebelum semua itu terjadi, Law mulai berlari dan memasukan tangan kirinya ke salah satu lubang di balik pagar kawat berduri supaya ia bisa menggapai tangan si pirang dan mempertahankan tubuhnya.

 _ **Krek! Krek! Krek!**_

" **ARRGHHH!** "

 _Terlalu fatal!_

Suara tulang yang patah dan terkilir mulai terdengar dan membuat Law menjerit kesakitan.

"KAKAK!" Zoro yang kaget mulai berlari disusul beberapa guru yang mulai mengangkat tubuh Sanji yang masih membatu karena shock. Dan sisa guru lainnya mulai menolong Law yang masih meringgis ketika tangan kirinya terjepit diantara kawat duri yang tajam. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi beberapa potong kawat duri tersebut telah menempel dan menusuk area bisep dan trisep Law. Darah pun mengalir deras dan membasahi kemaja hitam yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang guru mulai bertanya khawatir. Ia terlihat mulai menyobek bagian baju Law untuk melihat seberapa parah lukanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sial! Sepertinya bukan cuma terkilir, tapi tanganmu juga patah. Dan ada empat potong kawat berkarat yang menusuk lenganmu. Tenang aku akan panggilkan perawat sekolah."

"Law!" Law mulai menoleh. Dilihatnya Robin mulai memanggil dari arah pintu yang barusan ia dan Zoro rusak. Robin terlihat sangat khawatir. Tak hanya dirinya namun seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink nampak menangis karena sedih.

"Sanji.."

Sanji menoleh dan ia pun kembali meneteskan air matanya ketika suara seorang wanita mulai terdengar di telinganya .

"Reiju." Dan kejadian selanjutnya gadis bernama Reiju tersebut memeluk Sanji dan membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau harus bunuh diri. Kalau kau melakukannya aku akan hidup dengan siapa? Kau adikku satu-satunya."

Sanji kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia balas memeluk kakak perempuannya. Memang benar. Reiju adalah sisa hidupnya yang sekarang ini setelah sang Ibu meninggal dan Ayah mereka pergi ke luar Negri untuk menikah kembali dengan seorang wanita muda yang sama-sama punya cinta terhadap memasak. Mereka ditinggalkan. Tak dipedulikan kembali. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Menyedihkan!

"Maaf.. maafkan aku." Sanji mulai berbisik pelan dan ketika pandangannya mulai terfokus ke depan, Sanji dapat melihat jika Eustass Kid mulai menyeringai dengan tubuh bersandar di sebuah tembok.

Sanji hanya bisa terdiam namun kedua tangannya mulai mencengkram tubuh Reiju lebih erat seakan takut wanita tersebut diambil menjauh darinya.

Law pun demikian. Ditengah dirinya yang tengah meringgis kesakitan ia dapat melihat rasa ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh Sanji ketika ia melihat Kid dari jauh.

Law mulai menautkan kedua alisnya. Pandangan mata mulai ia arahkan ke arah Kid yang juga mulai melihat ke arah dirinya. Dan sebelum Kid pergi, Law dapat melihat jika pria bersurai bak bara api tersebut mulai menggerakan telunjuknya _horizontal_ tepat dilehernya sendiri.

Law menggeram walau akhirnya ia meringgis sakit ketika beberapa perawat sekolah mulai memeriksa luka di tangan kirinya.

Kalau dugaannya benar. Maka pria bernama Eustass Kid itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

Dan Law akan berusaha mencari tahu.

Berusaha— untuk mencari tahu kesalahan guru olah raga tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**.

Wohohohoho.. Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini xD

Saya harap kalian menyukainya.

Nah.. Saya sudah bikin Law bingung ama perasaannya xD mungkin saja di ending fic ini akan ada LawLu, walau saya gak janji :'v Jehehehe..

Btw.. Lupakan jika tangan kanan Law pernah putus di anime. Karena yang saya inginkan adalah ngapa-ngapain tangan kiri Law saja ._.

Okay,

 **Next:**

 _"K_ enapa _Luffy dipanggil dengan nama Lucy— Papa?"_

 _"Em... Entahlah.. Aku hanya mendengar nama 'Lucy' dari berita yang sering kudengar. Dan karena namanya yang cantik seperti 'cahaya' akhirnya aku memanggil nama Luffy kecilku dengan sebutan Lucy."_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bacotan Author:_ ternyata.. Belum ada yang sadar kemana fic saya berjalan x'D gak apa-apa. Saya akan bingbing kalian ketempat yang seharusnya *ditendang***

 **Luffy gak akan gak bahagia loh. Dia gak bakalan sedih terus *loh* tapi mungkin di akhir fic Luffy bisa bahagia— lagi. Karena sebenarnya Luffy sangat bahagia sekarang. ._. *nianakngomongapa***

 **Sungguh.. Maafkan saya. Bahkan saya gak bisa menerima masukan apapun. T_T karena fic saya tidak sesuai keinginan semua orang.**

 **Fic saya bertema _crime_ dan— itu saja yang ingin saya katakan.**

 **Jahahahaha.. Saran saya perhatikan apa yang di ucapkan semua karakter dan apa yang di tulis di fic ini. Maksud saya di semua chapter (1-5 dan 6 lalu seterusnya). Karena dari ucapan saja sudah dapat ketahuan kemana fic ini akan berjalan.**

 _ **"Please don't be fooled." Smirk.**_

* * *

.

.

 **Franky**

Dengan langkah santai, seorang pemuda tinggi dan besar seperti Franky mulai berjalan ke arah mading-mading Sekolah. Setelah ia menempel beberapa kertas di tempat yang sudah di sediakan, Franky bergegas pergi ke mading yang lain untuk menempel kertas serupa. Sebenarnya Franky enggan melakukannya. Namun, dengan sangat sialnya beberapa kelompok pembuat mading melihat dirinya yang bisa dengan mudah mengumpulkan berita dan berakhir dengan Franky di rekrut secara paksa. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Franky tidak ikut satu pun kegiatan yang ada di sekolahnya dan dengan berat hati, Franky pun masuk ke dalam kelompok pembuat gosip tersebut.

 _ **Sanji, siswa kelas 3-2 berniat bunuh diri karena cinta?**_

 _Yang benar saja?_

Franky kembali berdecak kesal. Kenapa juga dirinya harus menempel berita yang tidak perlu bahkan sampai harus mengorek rahasia orang lain. Franky kembali merutuk kesal walau pun ia tidak ikut-kutan mencari berita.

Dan, andai saja kembaran si _pinky_ itu masuk sekolah hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya, ia jadi tidak harus pergi menempel gosip dan berkeliaran disaat seperti ini. Karena tanpa di suruh pun gadis yang selalu menggantungkan kamera di lehernya dengan hiasan hantu-hantu imut tersebut akan membawa tanggung jawab siapa saja yang disuruh untuk menempel berita di mading.

 **Tak!**

Kertas lain kembali di tempel dan Franky pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menempel kertas yang sama di lantai bawah.

.

Franky mulai menuruni tangga di depannya dan saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga ke tujuh, tiba-tiba munculah seorang pemuda dengan surai raven yang ia ketahui bernama Monkey Luffy mulai menaiki tangga yang tengah dilewati olehnya. Franky terdiam untuk sesaat sampai seorang guru dengan surai mirip bara api datang tak lama setelahnya. Franky mulai membuka jalan. Tidak sudi jika harus berurusan dengan guru yang terkenal akan kesadisannya tersebut. Dan ketika si raven berhenti, pria di belakangnya pun juga ikut berhenti.

"Kenap—"

"Aku ada urusan kecil, Pak Kid. Anda duluan saja."

"... kalau begitu aku mau langsung ke ruang guru." Mereka berpisah dan Franky masih terdiam ditempatnya sampai si raven berbalik dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Franky?"

Franky terkesiap. Ia mulai memberi si raven salah satu kertas yang ia bawa.

"Biasa. Gosip yang dibuat anak-anak kurang kerjaan."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Luffy tidak yakin. "Bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada jadi antek seseorang."

Tiba-tiba, hening mulai menyelimuti dan Franky pun langsung terdiam di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang mulai mengamati pemuda di depannya.

Untuk sesaat Luffy nampak mengernyit tidak suka. Kurva melengkung kebawah nampak terlukis di bibirnya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak suka dengan berita tersebut.

"Tidak baik menempel hal seperti ini. Kasihan Sanji. Kalau dia tahu banyak orang yang mengetahui cintanya yang ditolak. Pasti Sanji akan enggan menyatakan cintanya pada gadis lain lagi."

Franky hanya terkekeh pelan, seakan— terlalu dipaksakan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini adalah tugas kami, Luffy."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Aku pun pernah menjadi sasaran orang-orang seperti itu."

Senyuman dan Franky yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ini, aku kembalikan. Aku harus segera ke kelas atau jam ke dua akan segera berakhir. Pak Kid akan mengajar setelah itu."

Franky mengangguk. Ia mulai menerima kembali kertas yang diberikan Luffy sebelum akhirnya pemuda bersurai raven tersebut pergi meninggalkan Franky setelahnya. Untuk sesaat, Franky kembali menaiki tangga hanya untuk melihat si raven masih melangkahkan kakinya lurus ke depan. Pandangan Franky pun tidak berubah. Ia terus mengamati pemuda tersebut. Sampai tiba-tiba... si raven berhenti dan dengan cepat Franky pun bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Hening, dan si raven pun kembali menengok ke arah belakang dimana hanya kosong yang ia dapatkan. Luffy terlihat menarik kurva sebaliknya dari yang tadi sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkah dan menuruni tangga di sebelahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Franky keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Alisnya bertaut dengan gigi sedikit menggertak.

Dan ketika dirinya akan melangkah, seorang gadis bersurai hijau pendek datang dan memanggilnya dari jauh.

"KAK FRANKYYY! Tarik lagi berita tadi! Di UKS ada pria tampan dan dia telah menyelamatkan, kak Sanji. Kami sudah membuat majalah baru. Sekarang tempel yang ini."

"Hah?" Franky mengernyit. Sepertinya ia akan capek dua kali hari ini.

.

.

 **Law**

"Kami sudah mengeluarkan potongan kawat di tanganmu. Tapi untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut kami sarankan untuk kau segera berobat ke rumah sakit."

"Aku mengerti." Law mulai mengangguk paham. Disebelahnya terlihat ada Zoro, Robin dan dua orang guru bahkan Sanji dan kakaknya pun ada disana.

"Ini semua salahku." Sanji mulai bersuara. Ia menyesal telah membuat pria yang barusan menolongnya terluka seperti ini.

"Tidak masalah. Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti juga pasti sembuh."

"Aku tetap menyesal. Kalau tidak karena kelakuanku pasti tanganmu tidak akan kenapa-napa dan akan tetap baik-baik saja."

 **Tap!**

Sanji terdiam. Dirasanya Law mulai menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Law juga terlihat tersenyum. Mau tidak mau Sanji pun mendongak dengan hati makin bersalah.

"Aku pantas mendapatkan luka ini. Karena kau tahu, adikku pun terluka karena salah seseorang. Dan.. agar aku mengerti bagaimanana sakitnya ia terluka. Ku rasa hal ini bukan masalah. Jadi tenang saja."

"Kau seorang kakak yang pengertian. Adikmu beruntung memiliki kakak seperti dirimu. Kalau boleh ku tahu.. siapa adikmu? Mungkin, aku mengenalnya."

"Dia kakaknya Luffy alis keriting."

 **Deg!**

 _Terbelalak!_

Jantung Sanji seakan berhenti berdetak seketika saat ia selesai mendengarkan ucapan Zoro barusan.

Keringat dingin perlahan kembali mengalir, diiringi dengan tubuh gemetar ketika ingatan saat dirinya memperkosa si raven melintas kembali di pikirannya.

Melihat ke arah Law, Sanji pun makin ketakutan sampai tangan Law ia tepis dengan sangat kasar.

Semua orang yang berada di sana mulai terbelalak kaget. Mereka tidak mengerti.

"SANJI!" Reiju mulai berkata marah dan hal itu membuat Sanji makin bersalah.

Reiju bingung, sebenarnya kenapa dengan adiknya tersebut.

"A-aku harus pergi." Dan dengan itu Sanji pun berlari meninggalkan UKS dan membuat semua orang yang ada disana terjebak dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sanji!" Tak lupa, Reiju pun ikut menyusul. Law masih terdiam, namun otaknya masih sibuk untuk mencerna hal barusan.

 _Kenapa dengan pemuda pirang itu?_

.

.

 **Sanji**

Berlari!

Dan terus berlari.

 _'Aku pantas mendapatkan luka ini. Karena kau tahu, adikku pun terluka karena salah seseorang.'_

Ingatan ketika Law mengatakan hal barusan membuatnya takut. Apa mungkin pria tersebut mengetahui kesalahannya?

Kesalahan karena memperkosa adiknya?

 **Tap!**

Berlari!

Menaiki tangga!

Dan Sanji pun teringat dengan seringai Kid.

 _Sialan!_ Kenapa guru keparat itu menghantui pikirannya terus? Kalau seperti ini caranya Sanji tak akan bisa berpikir jernih.

Berlari!

Melewati beberapa kelas. Sampai akhirnya Sanji sampai di kelasnya sendiri.

"Luffy! Jangan contek PR-ku!"

"Shishishi.. _Sorry sorry._ "

 **Deg!**

Sanji terbelalak kaget. Begitu juga orang-orang di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Sanji?" Vivi mulai bertanya khawatir. Ia pun siap mendekat jika saja si pirang tidak memundurkan langkahnya.

Usopp yang melihatnya nampak kebingungan berbeda dengan si raven yang melihat Sanji seakan tidak ada yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya sampai bahunya tertepuk oleh guru yang paling ia takuti.

"Ganti baju kalian, bocah! Sebentar lagi aku akan mengajari kalian caranya berjalan di Neraka."

 _Takut!_

Itulah yang dialami para murid di kelas 3-2. Mereka mulai berlari dan keluar dari kelas mereka untuk ganti baju sampai akhirnya menyisakan Sanji, Luffy dan Guru olah raga tersebut. Cengkraman di bahu Sanji makin di pererat dan membuat pemuda pirang tersebut ketakutan dengan wajah yang makin pucat dengan banyaknya kerutan di dahi.

Kid mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tak lupa, iapun mulai berbisik di telinga kiri Sanji.

"Aku tidak akan berbelas kasihan walaupun kau akan menjadi korban selanjutnya, Vinsmoke!"

 **Gluk!**

Sanji mulai meneguk ludah takut membuat Kid tertawa laknat sebelum akhirnya ia mendekati Luffy dan melempar sebuah buku absen ke arah si raven.

"Bawa buku itu. Tanganku lelah membawanya terus menerus!"

Luffy menganggukan kepalanya pelan membuat Kid menyeringai sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan kelas tersebut.

Tak beda dengan Luffy, dirinya pun terlihat mulai bangkit dari acara duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Namun saat ada di dekat Sanji Luffy pun mulai berhenti dan ikut membisikan sesuatu di telinga si pirang.

"Orang yang sudah terbiasa adalah orang yang bertahan. Dan aku— adalah salah satunya." Dan dengan itu Luffy pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun sebelum itu terjadi Sanji sudah mencengkram bahu si raven dan menariknya ketempat semula.

Wajah Sanji terhias seribu emosi. Entah itu takut, kesal, marah, malu, ngeri, gelisah bahkan penasaran. Ia mulai meneguk ludahnya gugup dan saat si pirang akan bicara.

 ** _Tes_.**

Si raven pun sudah meneteskan air matanya dan membuat Sanji bertambah kaget.

Tak lama kemudian Reiju datang disusul Zoro yang sudah menatap Sanji dengan murka. Tak hanya dirinya namun Reiju pun demikian. Ia terlihat kesal ketika melihat bahu si raven di cengkram erat oleh adiknya sendiri.

"OI, ALIS KERITING! Apa yang kau perbuat pada Luffy?"

"Sanji! Kenapa kenapa kau membuatnya menangis? Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Sanji melepaskan tangannya dan dengan cepat Zoro pun datang dan melihat keadaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Luffy." Zoro mulai bertanya khawatir tapi tak membuat si raven menghentikan cucuran air matanya. Melihatnya membuat Zoro sangat marah dan mulai menggertakkan giginya per tanda kesal.

Ia pasti kena marah ' _kakak_ ' barunya! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Sanji membenciku. _Hiks_.. Dia tidak memaafkanku."

 **Terbelalak!**

Sanji mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kaget. Berbeda dengan Zoro yang kembali menatap dirinya dengan emosi. Disisi lain Reiju mulai mendekati Luffy yang terlihat mulai menghapusi air matanya yang terus bercucuran.

" _Sshhh_.. Tidak usah menangis. Kau kan sudah besar. Akan aneh jika pemuda tampan seperti dirimu menangis. Bukanlah begitu? Tenang saja, adikku pasti memaafkanmu apapun kesalahan yang kau buat. Aku yakin akan hal itu."

Perlahan Luffy pun berhenti menangis, ia mulai melihat ke arah Sanji yang tersentak karena tatapannya. Luffy mulai tersenyum dan mulai mendekati Sanji seraya memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Sungguh kau mau memaafkanku? Terimakasih." Luffy mulai berucap, tapi entah kenapa malah membuat tubuh Sanji mulai gemetar hebat apalagi ketika dengan jelas Sanji dapat melihat banyaknya bekas _kissmark_ di leher si raven. Hal itu malah mengingatkannya pada perbuatan bejat yang pernah ia lakukan. Melihat ke arah Reiju yang tersenyum Sanji pun makin ketakutan. Lalu melihat ke arah Zoro yang masih memicingkan mata ke arahnya, Sanji pun mulai meneguk ludah dengan gugup.

Perlahan, Luffy pun melepaskan pelukannya, jika dilihat lebih dekat, Sanji dapat melihat jika pandangan mata si raven begitu mati dan terasa sangat dingin, melihatnya membuat Sanji makin ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian Luffy kembali tersenyum dan mulai mendekati Reiju seraya menggenggam tangannya.

"Perasaanku sudah lebih lega sekarang. Terimakasih."

 _Merona._

Reiju pun mulai memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Jantungnya juga mulai berdebar kencang dengan pipi bersemu merah. Sanji yang melihatnya kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tidak mengerti kenapa si raven mudah sekali merubah sikap dan emosinya bahkan membuat sang kakak yang biasanya tidak mudah didekati seorang pria bisa salah tingkah seperti sekarang ini.

Sanji, hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan mulut setengah menganga.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Anak baik seperti dirimu memang pantas dimaafkan. Kalau begitu— aku harus membawa Sanji pulang. Kepsek memberinya waktu selama tiga hari intuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dan— kita bisa bertemu lagi setelahnya."

"Akan ku tunggu." Dan dengan itu Reiju pun kembali salah tingkah dan mulai berlalu seraya menarik tangan Sanji. Reiju mulai melambaikan tangannya dan di balas Luffy dengan hal serupa.

Hening untuk sesaat.

"Jadi— apa, Pak Kid sudah datang?" Zoro mulai bertanya waspada ketika dilihatnya Luffy memeluk sebuah buku absen.

"Oh.. Sudah, Zoro. Dia barusan datang dan—

"CELAKA! Aku belum ganti baju!" Dan dengan itu Zoro pun kabur meninggalkan Luffy namun kembali lagi setelahnya kerena lupa harus lewat kemana. Luffy yang melihatnya mulai terkekeh dan membuat Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah karena malu. Mungkin, lain kali saja Zoro memberitahu jika kakak si raven ada di Sunny-Go sekarang. Zoro tidak mau membuat sahabatnya khawatir apalagi membuat senyumannya menghilang.

.

.

.

 **Law**

"Kasihan sekali Dokter kecil Ayah dengan tangannya yang bengkak. Apakah sakit jika Ayah menekannya seperti ini?"

 _Touch!_

"APA KAU GILA?"

"Ffuffuffuffu."

Law terlihat emosi. Dilihatnya Doflamingo mulai tertawa laknat ketika melihat dirinya meringgis kesakitan akibat kecelakaan yang ia alami tadi pagi. Dan sepertinya burung pink jadi-jadian ini memang sangat suka meledek nasibnya yang sedang kurang beruntung karena disengaja.

Tak lama kemudian Luffy datang dan mulai menyimpan dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas di atas meja dengan perlahan. Doflamingo yang melihatnya mulai tersenyum senang dan mulai mengambil satu dari dua kopi tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Lucy. Aku memang ingin minuman yang panas-panas malam ini."

Law mulai menggeram kesal. Dilihatnya Doflamingo mulai menyesap aroma kopi yang barusan ia ambil dan meminumnya secara perlahan.

Luffy terlihat mulai mendudukan dirinya disebelah Doflamingo. Tak lupa si pirang pun mulai mendekat dengan sebelah tangan melingkar di pinggang kecil pemuda tersebut.

Law kembali menggeram kesal dan Doflamingo mulai menyeringai seakan puas.

" _Akhem_!" Law mulai berdehem dan membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk didepannya menoleh dan melihat ke arah Law yang mulai melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku datang kesini cuma mau mengatakan. Jika aku akan pulang ke Dressrosa malam ini."

Doflamingo terdiam. Dilihatnya Luffy mulai menatap sedih dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di bahu Ayah tirinya. Hal yang membuat Law memicing ketika dilihatnya si pirang juga mulai tersenyum karena tingkah sang anak tiri.

Dasar pria sialan! Sebenarnya _hubungan_ apa yang dilimiki Ayah dan Anak tirinya tersebut selain hubungan Ayah-Anak yang sudah tidak jelas? Sang Ayah memang sudah menjelaskan siapa si raven sebenarnya dan alasan kenapa si raven akan menjadi _Ibu-_ nya nanti.

Ternyata itu semua hanya drama yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua sebagai bentuk ' _kejutan ulang tahunnya.'_

 _Yang benar saja?_

Lalu bagaimana dengan adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan Ayahnya terhadap anak tirinya itu?

Dan, bagaimana dengan kedua luka yang di dapat si raven?

Lalu, jangan lupakan dengan rasa sakit, sedih dan penderitaan yang jelas terlihat dari obsidian pemuda tersebut.

Law tidak buta! Dia tahu perbedaannya!

Namun, sampai saat ini pun, Law masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Bahkan sesekali si pirang sialan itu berani untuk _mengancamnya_ jika itu menyangkut sang anak tiri.

Jangan-jangan mereka memang punya hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar ayah dan anak.

Tapi— kenapa Law malah melihat emosi kesal yang keluarkan adik tirinya tersebut jika _dirinya_ berdekatan dengan sang Ayah?

Lalu, Law pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan isi kepala yang terus berpikir.

"Sayang sekali, Law. Ayah tidak mengijinkannya. Bukankah begitu, sayang?" Doflamingo mulai bertanya lembut dan membuat Luffy menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Law mulai bertanya kesal apalagi ketika ia mendengar si pirang memanggil adik tirinya dengan julukan _sayang_. Kedua telinganya tiba-tiba saja sangat sakit!

Doflamingo terlihat mulai meronggoh sesuatu di balik mantel pinknya baru setelah itu ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak merah yang langsung membuat kedua mata Law terbelalak untuk sesaat.

"Karena besok adalah malam pertunanganmu dan Ayah sudah memilihkan cincin yang bagus untuk kalian berdua." Lalu pandangan Doflamingo teralih pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau jangan cemburu Lucy. Aku akan membeli cincin pernikahan yang bagus untuk kita berdu—

"APA?" Law mulai bertanya emosi. Melihatnya membuat Doflamingo kembali menyeringai puas.

"Hanya bercanda. Okay.. pokoknya kau tidak akan pulang hari ini ke Dressrosa. Ayah juga yakin waktu cutimu masih panjang. Dan jika kau mau Baby 5 dan Sai mengetahui berita bahagia ini. Ayah dengan senang hati akan memberitahu mereka. Oh.. jangan lupa untuk mengundang semua temanmu Law. Kita akan membuat pesta yang sangat besar."

Dan Law pun hanya bisa begrdecak kesal dengan kepala yang ia palingkan. Apalagi ketika ia dapat melihat jika sang Ayah mulai bermesraan dengan Anak tirinya tersebut.

Melihatnya membuat kedua mata Law menjadi iritasi apalagi ketika ia dapat melihat jika si raven menikmati semua perkataan yang diucapkan Ayahnya tersebut padanya.

.

.

 **Robin**

Kakinya perlahan terus melangkah. Setelah membeli sebuah hadiah dan membungkusnya dengan kotak kado, Robin bergegas pulang untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya.

Jalanan yang tadinya ramai mulai berubah jadi sepi ketika ia membelokkan diri ke sebuah tikungan gelap yang ada di depannya.

Bahkan beberapa orang yang lewat pun terlihat terburu-buru seakan tempat tersebut adalah tempat bahaya yang pantang di datangi.

Robin berusaha tenang, karena memang Robin adalah gadis yang tenang.

 **Bruk!**

"M-maaf Tuan." Namun, bukan salahnya jika, Robin tak sengaja menabrak seorang entitas asing berjubah dan membuat pria tersebut menghentikan langkahnya di sebelah Robin tanpa mau menoleh padanya.

Bahkan Robin yang meminta maaf hanya di balas dingin sebelum akhirnya pria tersebut mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan lewat sini. Atau kau akan ada dalam bahaya, Nona." Robin terkesiap. Bahkan ia tak sempat membalas ucapan tadi karena sang entitas sudah kembali berlalu melanjutkan perjalannya.

Robin kembali melangkah. Bahkan ia kembali bersikap santai tanpa menghiraukan ucapan barusan.

Ya, contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

Beberapa pasang mata terlihat mulai mengunci target. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan mulai menyeringai ketika melihat tubuh _sexy_ dari gadis bersurai hitam panjang tersebut.

Dan ketika Robin hendak berbelok, enam orang preman tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Robin yang melihatnya sampai terlonjak kaget. Ia mulai mundur beberapa langkah.

"Lihat siapa yang kita dapat disini? Seorang gadis manis dengan kotak kado?"

Gelak tawa dan Robin yang mulai melindungi kotak kado di kedua tangannya.

 _ **Grab!**_

Robin terbelalak ketika dilihatnya satu di antara preman tersebut mulai merebut kotaknya dan melihat-lihat dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Kira-kira apa isinya?"

"Kembalikan, Tuan.. itu milik saya." Robin mulai meminta sopan, berharap permintaannya akan dikabulkan dan dirinya akan pulang dengan aman.

"Boleh saja." Balasan yang santai. "Tapi, jika kau bersedia menghangatkan ranjang kami, Nona." Robin memicing kesal ia mulai merebut kotak kadonya secara paksa dan membuat seorang preman mengeluarkan pisau hingga membuat punggung tangan kiri Robin tergores dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

" _Ahh!_ "

Gelak tawa yang kembali terdengar.

"Hahahaha.. dengar cara dia mendesah sakit. Sungguh sangat merdu."

Robin mulai mundur ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Tenanglah Nona. Kami hanya—

 **BUK!**

Dan Robin pun menutup matanya karena takut.

"Apa yang—

 **DUAGH!**

"Siapa yang—

 **BRAK!**

"Sialan! Siapa kau—

 **BUK!**

 **PRANG!**

 **DUAGH!**

Hening.

"Kau aman sekarang."

Perlahan, Robin kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat jika seorang pria tinggi besar dengan surai biru yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan memegang kotak kado yang ia temukan di sebelah kakinya.

Melihat ke sekeliling rupanya para preman yang barusan menghalanginya sudah tergeletak pingsan di berbagai penjuru tempat tersebut. Robin mulai tersenyum. Ia sangat senang sekali.

"Terimakasih."

"Ya, sama-sama. Oh.. dan ini milikmu." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kotak kado yang barusan ia pungut. Robin mulai tersenyum dan ia kembali melihat ke arah penyelamatnya.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, Franky."

"Tidak masalah. Kau tahu? Aku hanya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan dimalam yang SUPERRR dingin ini?"

Robin mulai terkekeh. Namun pandangan pemuda bernama Franky tersebut masih terkunci di punggung tangan Robin yang terluka.

"Aku hanya membeli hadiah untuk Law. Beberapa hari lalu dia ulang tahun dan aku tidak mengetahuinya."

"Calon tunaganmu itu ya? Oh.. Selamat kalau begitu." Robin mulai tesenyum kecut. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak senang mendengar kata ' _tunangan_ ' yang barusan ia ucapkan. Robin mulai salah tingkah dan membuat Franky memakai kacamatanya kembali.

"Akan ku antar kau ke tempat pria-mu. Tapi sebelumnya ayo ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu agar tidak infeksi." Robin mulai tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berucap.

"Aku berhutang budi lagi padamu."

"Tidak masalah." Franky mulai membalas. Sebuah senyuman mulai ia pamerkan yang anehnya membuat hati Robin perlahan berdebar tak menentu dengan kedua pipi bersemu pink.

.

.

.

"Robin?" Luffy mulai bertanya senang, dilihatnya Robin mulai tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah. Tapi ketika dirinya melihat _bercak_ aneh di leher si raven tiba-tiba senyuman Robin pun menghilang.

"Ayo masuk.. Kau pasti mencari Torao."

"Torao?" Robin mulai membeo bingung.

"Maksudku Law. Mingo memintaku memanggil Law dengan nama julukan dan aku mulai memanggil Law dengan nama _Torao_."

Robin masih terlihat kebingungan. Satu pertanyaan kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

 _'Siapa Mingo?'_

.

.

"Torao. Robin datang mengunjungimu." Law menoleh. Dilihatnya Robin mulai mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi yang bersebelahan dengan dirinya. Berbeda dengan Luffy yang sudah kembali berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membawa seseuatu.

"Law.. bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?"

"Sekarang malah membengkak. Tapi Dokter panggilan Donqui— Ayahku sudah mengobatinya tadi."

"Syukurlah.. Oh.. Aku membawakanmu ini. Maaf aku telat memberimu kado dan Ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun. Aku tidak mengetahuinya."

"Oh.. Tidak apa-apa dan terimakasih."

Law mulai terdiam. Dilihatnya tangan kiri Robin terlilit banyak perban dan hal itu membuat Robin gugup dan langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

Ia pun juga terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kenapa dengan tangan kirimu?" Law mulai bertanya penasaran. Begitu juga dengan Luffy yang baru saja datang dengan secangkir kopi hitam kesukaan gadis tersebut.

"Aku— tadi ada beberapa preman yang menghadangku."

Law memicing marah ia mulai menatap lekat ke arah Robin.

"Lalu?"

"Tenang saja. Mereka sudah tidak menggangguku lagi. Aku aman sekarang." Dan setelah Robin mengatakan hal tersebut Law pun kembali terdiam. Namun giginya mulai menggertak kesal dan membuat Robin yang melihatnya khawatir. Ia juga mulai mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Tak lama kemudian Doflamingo datang dengan ekspresi sedih yang ia pamerkan.

Tak lupa iapun duduk di sebelah Robin dan melihat-lihat seluruh tangan kirinya yang berbalut dengan perban.

"Oh.. calon menantuku yang cantik terluka. Entah kenapa melihatnya aku malah senang karena kalian jadi bernasib sama. Mungkin kalian memang jodoh. Ffuffuffu."

"Fufufu.. Anda— bisa saja."

"Oh Robin, panggil saja Aku Papa. Bukankah aku juga akan menjadi Ayahmu?"

"Tentu— Papa." Ucap Robin canggung.

"Lucy~ bagaimana pendapatmu tentang, Robin?"

Doflamingo mulai bertanya dan hal itu membuat Robin kaget karena pemuda yang pernah ia sukai mendapat julukan dengan nama seorang gadis.

"Em—

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar." Law mulai menyela. Entah kenapa ia masih terlihat sangat murka.

Robin yang melihatnya makin khawatir berbeda dengan Luffy yang ternyata sama-sama berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku akan membuat beberapa cemilan."

"Buat yang banyak, Lucy."

"Tentu, Mingo."

Robin terdiam. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Doflamingo yang sekarang telah ia ketahui mendapat julukan, _Mingo_.

"Kenapa Luffy dipanggil dengan nama Lucy— Papa?"

"Em... Entahlah.. Aku hanya mendengar nama ' _Lucy_ ' dari berita yang sering kudengar. Dan karena namanya yang cantik seperti 'cahaya' akhirnya aku mulai memanggil nama Luffy kecilku dengan sebutan Lucy."

"Oh.." Robin mulai terkekeh. Entah kenapa iapun serasa familiar dengan nama tersebut. Tapi— dari siapa ya?

.

.

.

.

 **Besoknya—**

"KYAAAA!" Seorang wanita mulai menjerit histeris ketika tanpa sengaja ia menginjak genangan darah. Bukan hanya itu namun, si wanita juga sangat shock ketika melihat seorang pria yang ia ketahui sebagai preman tempat tersebut sudah terbujur kaku dengan tubuh terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian.

Kepalanya yang hancur dengan tiga dari lima indranya yang hilang telah membuat semua orang merinding dan ingin muntah. Bahkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang lain saja ikut menghilang dan itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya beberapa mobil polisi pun mulai berdatangan dan membuat tempat tersebut ramai karena rasa penasaran dari para penduduk setempat.

 **Smoker**

"Indentitas korban yang anda minta ada dalam berkas ini, Pak." Smoker menerima berkas tersebut. Dua buah cerutu pun terus mengepul ketika dengan santai ia menyesap irisan temabakau yang masih terbakar bara api.

Pandangan matanya masih terus meneliti sampai ia menghembuskan asap dari kedua cerutu tersebut.

"Jadi— dia kembali berulah."

"M-mungkin saja, Pak." Smoker kembali menyerahkan berkasnya dan dengan sopan bawahannya kembali menerima. Smoker mulai menghela napasnya. Jembatan hidung juga mulai ia pijit pertanda ia telah lelah dengan kasus semacam ini.

Lalu tak lama kemudian seorang polisi wanita pun datang menghampirinya untuk memberi tahu jika lima anggota preman yang lain sudah berhasil di tangkap.

Smoker menganggukan kepalanya. Ia kembali melangkah dan masuk kedalam sebuah mobil. Untuk beberapa saat Smoker hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia membuka berkas lain dan mengelus satu nama yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

 _'Lucy.'_

Nama seorang gadis yang sudah ia hapal hampir tiga belas tahun belakangan ini.

Nama yang terukir pertama kali di tubuh seorang korban yang terus ia selidiki hingga saat ini.

Dari Logue Town dan berpindah ke Fuusha. Sungguh sangat aneh. Apa gadis itu melarikan diri dari kotanya?

Namun, setelah sekian lama mencari, dirinya belum juga menemukan siapa gerangan bernama Lucy tersebut.

Tubuh korban yang terpotong dengan kasar juga seluruh bukti dan identitas seperti wajah, jari, gigi, telinga bahkan lidah dan mata selalu dirusak dengan cara brutal. Memikirkannya membuat Smoker stress. Kiranya gadis seperti apa yang tega membunuh dengan cara sadis seperti ini? Bahkan tak jarang juga penis dari beberapa korban yang masuk ke dalam daftarnya hilang seperti kasus yang sedang ia tangani saat ini.

Dan dengan menghela napasnya Smoker pun mulai membuang cerutunya dan kembali menyalakan cerutu yang baru.

"Kalau kau tertangkap aku jamin kau akan mendapatkan hukuman mati untuk semua dosamu ini, Lucy."

 ** _Drrtt drrtt drrtt!_**

 ** _Nit._**

"Ya, ini aku Olvia. APA? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Kau tahu aku ini banyak tugas. _Tck_. Iya. Aku akan datang ke pesta itu. Walau aku tidak jamin akan tepat waktu. _Hah_ ~ iya. Aku janji sebagai kakak yang baik aku akan menghadiri pesta pertunangan keponakanku sendiri, kau puas? Bagus. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku!"

 ** _Ting!_**

Smoker makin kesal. Sekarang siapa yang mengirimnya e-mail?

"Trafalgar? _Tck!_ Kenapa ada dua orang berbeda yang menyelenggarakan pesta di waktu bersamaan?" Smoker makin menggeram. Ia terlihat mulai kebingungan. Niat datang tapi ia pun punya urusan dan jika _tidak_ datang Smoker akan merasa tidak enak karena Dokter tersebut adalah orang yang sering mengobatinya secara cuma-cuma ketika dirinya terkena luka saat bertugas di Dressrosa dua tahun lalu. Smoker bimbang. Hal mana dulu yang harus ia lakukan?

Pergi ke pesta pertunangan keponakannya?

Pergi ke pesta pertunangan temannya? Atau—

Menyelidiki seorang anonim bernama Lucy yang ia kenal sebagai pecinta darah dan kematian makhluk hidup.

Bahkan Smoker punya julukan lain untuk pembunuh sadis tersebut yaitu: _Blood-Death-Lucy._

"Kalau aku salah memutuskan pasti aku akan dibenci Olvia, Trafalgar dan semua orang di Negara ini." Smoker mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda raven yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hijau menarik perhatiannya. Seketika, Smoker pun teringat dengan perkataan seorang pria dengan surai berwarna merah darah yang saat ini sudah tinggal namanya saja.

Tak hanya itu, Smoker pun teringat dengan foto seorang bocah yang ia temukan di sebuah gedung tua yang ia temukan satu minggu setelah sebuah insiden terjadi. Lalu, seorang bocah yang pernah tersenyum ke arahnya seraya memberinya sesuatu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah hutan.

Dan wajah juga senyuman si bocah dalam ingatannya sama persis dengan si raven yang tengah tersenyum pada teman bersurai lumutnya tersebut.

Smoker masih terdiam di tempat sampai ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan kedua mata setengah terbelalak.

"Bukankah dia—

Dan Smoker pun kembali kesal. Sekarang bertambah satu lagi pilihannya.

Dan jika dirinya salah memilih pasti anggota kepolisian yang sekarang akan membencinya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

Saya tidak punya catatan apa-apa ._. *ngumpet*

Oh.. Terimakasih sudah membaca, menyukai dan mengikuti fic ini. Saya senang dan saya janji akan segera menyelesaikan fic ini. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Lalu, semuanya akan berakhir.

.

.

.

 **Next:**

 _"Lu—_

 _Tiba-tiba kedua mata Law terbelalak kaget ketika dilihatnya Luffy mulai melumat jari tengah Law dan menghisap darahnya yang terlalu banyak keluar. Wajah Law makin memerah. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih apalagi ketika ia mendengar beberapa desahan kecil lolos dari bibir si raven._

Verochi: jangan mikir macam-macam, pemirsa :v *kabur*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bacotan Author:** _wah wah wah.. Ternyata.. Banyak yang kecewa sama ff saya xD. Tapi tak apa. Saya akan tetap lanjut sampai tamat kok. Malu sama ff saya yang lain yang sudah bulukan bertahun-tahun lamanya karena gak dilanjut. :3

Mungkin karena ff ini terbaca sangat _membingungkan_ xD. Maaf.. Saya hanya harus melakukannya. Lagian saya juga kebingungan untuk membuat fic ini. Pertama waktunya! Saya bahkan harus balik beberapa chap buat nyamain sama waktu di tiap chap. Kedua.. Buat masukin misterynya. Walah walah.. Saya juga harus bolak-balik chap buat nyamain sama kenyataan asli ff ini. Jaahahaha.. Udah.. Itu saja bacotan saya.

Btw.. Sabar untuk yang kebingungan. Semua masih berhubung kok cuman saya membuatnya berbeda dengan nama tokoh yang saya tandai.

Untuk mudahnya dan sebagai contoh.

Jika saya menulis nama **Coby** : maka saya sedang menulis tentang dirinya dan apa yang dia lakukan dan rasakan bahkan membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya tahu apa yang dia kerjakan. Oh.. Sebagian diantaranya bisa jadi kebohongan untuk manipulasi. Lalu jika apa yang saya tulis berbeda dengan penafsiran nama lain... Contohnya coby itu diketahui sebagai orang yang ceria lalu saya menulis nama **Helmeppo** maka dia akan menggambarkan Coby dengan berbeda.

Ya... Begitu.

Aduuhh.. Kok saya malah nulis ini sih.. Jahaha.. Gak apa-apa. Dari pada kalian kebingungan pas baca.

Atau... Kalian masih bingung juga?

Okay.. Tunggu saja saat chap ketika Law sama Smoker adu mulut di sebuah gedung tua dan Law _kehilangan_ tangan kirinya.

Semua kenyataan akan terungkap!

Saya udah bilang akan ada chara yang cacat 'kan? Jahahaah.. Lagi pula yang akan mati sangat banyak. Bahkan di chap depan akan ada yang meregang nyawa lagi.

Saya kasih saat nama Smoker dan Nojiko untuk bagian gore sadisnya. (Masih lama)

 ** _Smirk_**

.

.

* * *

 **Smoker**

Malam yang harusnya ia gunakan di kantornya dengan seragam berhiaskan banyak pin emas berubah menjadi malam dirinya memakai pakaian rapih dan formal ke sebuah rumah milik adik kandungnya. Disebelahnya seorang gadis macam Tashigi sudah bersenandung ria karena senang sang atasan memberinya kesempatan istimewa untuk ikut bersama dengannya ke dua buah pesta sekaligus.

Bahkan Smoker sampai mendesah lega karena rupanya sang teman menyelanggarakan pestanya di kota Fuusha. Kebetulan sekali bukan? Jadi dirinya tidak perlu naik pesawat untuk pergi ke kota bernama Dressrosa. Dan dengan ini alasannya untuk _malas_ menghadiri pesta tersebut hilanglah sudah.

Lalu, hanya satu alasan yang membuat Smoker malas datang ke pesta sang adik.

Itu karena keponakannya akan bertunangan dengan salah seorang _Donquixote_ yang sangat tidak ia sukai!

.

Memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan, Smoker mulai keluar disusul Tashigi dari belakang. Bahkan tanpa di sangka sang adik, Olvia sudah menunggu tepat di depan pintu dengan raut wajah kurang bersahabat. Melihatnya Smoker mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Apakah dirinya terlambat?

"Aku tidak telat 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak, Smoker." Olvia mulai berkata ketus. Ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam diikuti Smoker dan Tashigi.

"Ambilah beberapa cemilan jika kalian mau."

"Aku tidak—

"Terimakasih, Nyonya."

Dan ucapan Smoker terpotong ketika Tashigi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Rupanya gadis muda tersebut mulai berburu makanan atau mungkin berburu beberapa pria yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Melihatnya membuat Smoker terkekeh.

"Jadi— dimana, Robin?"

"Masih berdandan. Kau datang sangat awal jadi hanya segelintir orang yang baru datang."

"Begitu."

"Nikmati waktumu. Aku akan menemui Robin dulu."

"Baiklah."

Olvia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali meninggalkan Smoker yang mulai mendekati meja parasman dan mengambil segelas minuman segar untuk ia nikmati. Bahkan saat Smoker mundur selangkah, tanpa sengaja seorang pemuda telah ia tabrak hingga menjatuhkan senampan daging yang tengah ia bawa. Smoker yang kaget mulai berbalik merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Terlebih lagi beberapa pasang mata sudah memperhatikan dirinya dan sang korban yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

Smoker coba untuk membantu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan disentuh! Nanti tanganmu kotor. Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku bersihkan sendiri."

Smoker terdiam. Matanya sesaat mulai terbelalak ketika ia melihat wajah orang yang barusan ia tabrak.

Tak salah lagi! Pemuda ini yang sangat ingin ia temui!

 _Risih!_

Si pemuda yang melihat tatapan Smoker padanya mulai berubah salah tingkah. Ia lekas memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang mulai memungut dagingnya yang berserakan dan akan ia buang setelahnya.

Tangannya yang belepotan dengan bumbu daging membuat Smoker merasa tidak enak karena bumbu tersebut juga sudah mengotori jas merah pemuda di depannya.

Smoker terlihat menghela napas.

"Dengar.. maaf.. aku tidak melihatmu ada dibelakangku."

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku juga terlalu teledor untuk tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku."

"Oh.. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku Smoker. Kepala polisi dari Logue Town, dan sudah dialih tugaskan di Fuusha sembilan tahun belakangan ini."

"Aku—

Dan si pemuda pun segera mengelap tangannya yang kotor dan menjabat tangan Smoker sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Jadi, Luffy.. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa familiar melihat wajahmu."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Luffy bingung. Ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengingat-ngingat. "Mungkin karena aku juga pernah tinggal di Logue Town."

Senyuman dan Smoker yang mulai terdiam karena teringat sesuatu.

"Begitu rupanya. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Biar ku tebak. Kau temannya Robin benar 'kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Luffy mulai bertanya kagum. "Walau sebenarnya keberadaanku disini untuk kakak tiriku."

"Kakak tiri?" Beo Smoker. Luffy mulai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, dia yang akan bertunangan dengan Robin malam ini. Dan aku datang untuk melihat upacara mereka."

"Begitu rupanya. Oh.. Apa kau mau cuci tangan dulu? Kita bisa bicara lagi setelahnya." Smoker terus berharap membuat si pemuda raven berpikir dan mulai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku sebentar." Dan dengan itu Luffy pun berlari meninggalkan Smoker sendirian. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria yang langsung menepuk bahu Smoker dengan pelan dan membuat sang kepala polisi membalikan badannya hanya untuk membuat kedua matanya terbelalak dengan mulut setengah menganga.

"Tarfalgar?" Tanya Smoker kaget. "Bukankah kau juga menyelenggarakan pesta pertunanangan? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

 _Memicing._

"Kenapa aku disini?" Beo si pria yang ternyata adalah Trafalgar Law. "Tentu saja untuk pestaku. Memang, untuk apa lagi?" Smoker yang terlihat kebingungan mulai mengeluarkan kartu undangannya dan membuka kertas tersebut dimana nama _'Nico Robin & Donquixote Law'_ tertera disana. "Tapi disini tertera nama Donqui—

"Jangan dilanjutkan!" Law mulai menyela. "Aku sebenarnya sudah membuang nama itu. Tapi sialnya dengan tegas si burung pink bajingan itu memintaku memakai nama itu lagi."

Smoker mulai terkekeh walau ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Donquixote ya. Tak kusangka. Kau yang akan berunangan dengan keponakanku." Kali ini Law yang mulai terbelalak. Ia terlihat kaget dan membuat Smoker makin terkekeh. Melihat ke arah bawah, Smoker mulai mengernyit ketika dilihatnya Law menggunakan gips di tangan kirinya dan karena penasaran akhirnya Smoker pun kembali bertanya. "Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Law menoleh. Ia terlihat sangat acuh.

"Kecelakaan kecil."

"Sampai harus menggunakan gips?" Law menganggukan kepalanya. Smoker mulai mendesah pasrah sampai ia kembali membuka suara dengan topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Jadi.. Anak yang kau masud itu bernama Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Monkey Luffy!" Koreksi Law. "Jadi kau sudah melihatnya?" Law mulai bertanya dan Smoker pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya. Jika ku perhatikan dia terlihat sangat tak bergairah dalam hidupnya. Seakan-akan— ada kebebasan yang telah direnggut dari dalam dirinya."

Law menggeram. Ia mulai mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.

"Jika terbukti Ayahku telah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak-tidak pada anak tirinya. Aku janji akan menghabisi nyawanya walaupun dia adalah Ayah kandungku sendiri."

Tangan yang di sentil namun sukses membuat Law meringgis sakit dan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Smoker mulai membalas kesal, cerutu baru mulai ia nyalakan. "Aku polisi dan aku akan menangkap siapa saja yang telah melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan aku tidak peduli jika itu adalah musuhku, keluargaku bahkan temanku sendiri."

Hening untuk sesaat.

"Kau benar. Aku lupa. Mungkin aku harus membunuh dengan cara lain yang tidak akan diketahui olehmu."

Dan hening yang perlahan kembali terjadi.

"..."

"..."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Selamat, Don— maksudku, Law. Aku turut bahagia untukmu." Law memaksakan senyumannya. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Terimakasih."

"Oh iya.. Aku sedang menunggu adikmu. Lebih baik kau pergi. Aku akan mengorek sedikit informasi untukmu."

Law mulai mendongak senang. Sebuah kurva melengkung terhias di bibirnya.

"Kau temanku yang terbaik. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

Dan dengan itu Law pun kembali melangkah dan membuat Smoker mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda salam. Tak lama kemudian Luffy kembali datang dengan senyuman lebar yang mau tidak mau dibalas Smoker dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

Disebuah taman belakang terlihatlah, Luffy yang mulai mendudukan dirinya disebuah batang pohon yang dibentuk menyerupai kursi. Dan tak lama kemudian Smoker datang dengan membawa dua gelas bir yang salah satunya ia berikan pada pemuda raven di depannya.

Luffy mulai cemberut.

"Kenapa?" Smoker mulai bertanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil mulai ia perlihatkan.

"Aku tidak minum ini."

"Tapi 'kan usia mu sudah legal. Kau bisa meminumnya jika kau mau. Aku tidak akan menangkapmu."

"Memang apa yang akan membuatku ditangkap?" Luffy mulai bertanya penasaran. Sebuah senyuman pun ikut ia perlihatkan.

Smoker terdiam untuk sesaat, melihat si raven tersenyum entah kenapa membuat perasaannya jadi kurang enak. Tentu, karena ia tahu perbedaannya.

"Nah.. Contohnya jika ada orang yang merampok, menculik, berjudi, membunuh dan tindakan kriminal lainnya yang dapat dilakukan secara sengaja atau pun tidak sengaja. Kami, sebagai anggota kepolisan siap menangkap mereka."

Luffy mulai bertepuk tangan pelan takut gelas yang ia pegang jatuh karenanya.

"Keren sekali. Aku jadi ingin menjadi polisi."

"Sungguh?" Tanya smoker penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku ingin jadi pemadam kebakaran."

Dan Smoker pun terdiam sesaat.

Luffy mulai terkekeh. Ia juga terlihat mulai membawa gelas bir yang barusan di beri oleh Smoker ke arah bibirnya dan meminum cairan pahit manis tersebut dengan santai seakan-akan si raven sudah terbiasa meminum cairan beralkohol tersebut. Smoker terlihat memperhatikan. Ia cukup kaget karenanya.

Lalu setelah selesai, Luffy pun ikut terdiam. Senyumannya perlahan juga menghilang dan hal itu membuat Smoker mencuri pandang seraya meminum bir nya juga.

"... kau punya Ayah?"

Luffy menoleh. Pandangan matanya terlihat begitu kosong. Untuk sesaat Smoker berpikir apa mungkin dugaan temannya itu benar?

Jadi, apa itu artinya dugaannya selama ini adalah salah?

"Iya.. Aku punya Ayah. Tepatnya dua orang. Tapi yang satu sudah pergi meninggalkanku." Luffy mulai memutari bibir gelas dengan telunjuk kanannya. Melihatnya Smoker kembali bertanya.

"Maksudmu meninggal? M-maksudku apa dia baik? Maksudku.. ayahmu yang satu lagi."

Smoker menggeram. Merasa kesal dengan ucapannya yang sering tersandung dan terdengar berbelit-belit.

Dan semoga saja si raven tidak curiga padanya.

"Iya, dia sangat baik. Saking terlalu baiknya dia sampai suka menciumku dan memelukku setiap saat."

Smoker mulai meringgis ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin si raven mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan begitu santainya? Dan— apa perlakuan Ayahnya tersebut tidak terlalu intim?

"Begitu ya." Hening untuk sesaat. Smoker bingung mau bertanya apa lagi, terlebih ada hal lain yang harus ia tanyakan pada si raven yang bukan lagi dalang dibalik rasa penasaran temannya tersebut.

Smoker mulai mengetuk-ketukan kaki kanannya di atas tanah berumput. Ia kembali melihat ke arah si raven.

"Kau bilang kau pernah tinggal di Logue Town. Kalau boleh ku tahu.. kapan?"

"Em.. Mungkin sebelas atau sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"...begitu ya."

Hening untuk sesaat namun, Smoker mulai melihat perawakan kecil Luffy, yang menurutnya terlihat sangat lemah. Mungkin tenaganya juga dibawah rata-rata.

Seketika pikiran Smoker yang akan menuduh si raven dengan buruk tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Smoker kembali membuka suara.

"Kau suka apa— maksudku kau suka warna apa? Kulihat kau suka sekali warna merah. Apa itu benar?"

Luffy terkekeh. Ia mulai memperhatikan warna kemaja yang ia kenakan. Bahkan ia baru sadar jika jas kotor yang tadi ia gunakan pun berwarna sama yaitu, merah.

"Sayang sekali. Aku tidak suka warna apapun. Semuanya spontan. Aku tidak terlalu memilih. Tapi— aku suka warna putih.. warna itu.. terlihat sangat suci dan bersih." Lalu Luffy pun merundukan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar. Entah kenapa hal tersebut membuat Smoker merasa tidak enak. Ia kembali mengubah topik pembicaraan seraya megusap surainya yang berwarna perak.

"Begitu ya." Dan pandangan Smoker teralih pada luka di bawah mata Luffy juga luka di jari manisnya. "Kalau boleh kutahu.. bagaimana kau mendapatkan luka sayatan itu?"

Luffy terbelalak! Ia mulai menatap Smoker dengan ketakutan.

Dan tak berselang lama, Doflamingo pun datang dari arah belakang si raven yang langsung membuat pemuda tersebut terlonjak kaget tanpa mau melihat kebelakang. Jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya si pirang cukup tidak senang dengan kehadiran Smoker yang adalah kepala polisi di kota Fuusha juga— status pria tersebut sebagai kakak dari mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Lucy!" Luffy tersentak kaget begitu juga dengan Smoker. Gelas bir yang tadi Luffy pengang mulai terjatuh dan membasahi rerumputan hijau yang ia injak.

Luffy mulai menoleh. Dilihatnya Doflamingo mulai menautkan kedua alisnya dengan kesal.

Sedangkan Smoker?

Dirinya hanya bisa terdiam membisu ketika mendengar si pirang memanggil si raven dengan nama ' _Lucy_ '.

Sepertinya, dugaannya tidak akan meleset kali ini.

"Lucy.. Apa yang ku katakan untuk tidak mendekati orang asing?"

Luffy merundukan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf, Mingo."

"Kembali ke dalam." Luffy menganggukan kepalanya. Ia langsung berlari dan membuat Doflamingo tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu hilang dan berganti lagi dengan kekesalan ketika ia melihat Smoker.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusan kami. Aku tidak suka kau menanyakan hal apapun pada anakku." Untuk sesaat Smoker kembali terbelalak. "Karena apa? Karena aku mendengar semuanya! Aku tidak tahu Law membayarmu berapa tapi akan ku bayar empat kali lipat jika kau berhenti mendekati kedua anakku, Tuan!"

Smoker menggeram.

"Aku tidak mencampuri urusan siapapun. Law adalah temanku. Dan aku berhak menolongnya semampuku. Aku bisa menarget anda sebagai pelaku Tuan Donquixote jika anda terbukti telah menganiaya atau melecehkan anak tiri anda sendiri. Akan ku lakukan untuk melindungi anak itu bahkan jika kau membawanya pergi. Aku— akan tetap mengejar-nya!"

Doflamingo ikut menggeram. Ia mulai mencengkram kerah baju Smoker dengan erat.

"Berani kau membawa Lucy dariku kau akan kubunuh, Smoker!"

"Cobalah kalau berani. Aku akan menunggumu! Dan kau akan segera dipenjara karena kasusmu, Donquixote! Dan itu yang membuatku tidak suka kau menjalin hubungan dengan Olvia."

Smoker didorong dan Doflamingo pun mulai menghela napasnya seraya membenarkan jas dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Olvia hanya masa lalu. Dia sudah tidak bisa kumiliki. Namun, sekali lagi ku peringatkan! Menjauhlah dari, Lucy! Karena dia milikku!"

 **Menggeram!**

"Baik, jika itu maumu." Dan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata Smoker, Doflamingo pun bergegas pergi dan membuat Smoker berdecak kesal.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang, Tashigi mulai berjalan seraya melihat-lihat banyaknya makanan sampai mata berkacamatanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Tashigi mulai tersenyum cerah sampai ia melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil nama gadis tersebut.

"Nojiko!"

Tak disangka, gadis bernama Nojiko tersebut tersentak dan mulai menoleh dengan cepat pada suara yang familiar di ingatannya. Nojiko ikut tersenyum gembira sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dan berpelukan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Kapan kau pulang ke Fuusha?"

"Sebenarnya.. beberapa hari yang lalu." Balas Nojiko berakhir sedih. "Saat pemakaman adik kecilku." Lalu Tashigi pun menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Maaf.. aku sungguh menyesal."

"Tidak masalah. Aku baik-baik saja." Dan Nojiko pun kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Ku lihat kau sedang mengintip. Katakan.. pria seperti apa itu?" Wajah Nojiko sontak memerah, rupanya gadis berkacamata ini telah memergoki dirinya yang telah mengintip. Nojiko mulai gelagapan sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan pria mana yang sedang ia perhatikan.

"Apa? Luffy?" Tashigi mulai membeo bingung dan dibalas anggukan oleh Nojiko. Bahkan gadis berbando tersebut mulai mengarahkan pandangan sahabatnya ke arah yang cukup sepi dimana seorang pemuda raven tengah berduaan dengan seorang pria pirang yang tanpa malu menggodanya dilihat beberapa pasang mata. Tashigi mulai membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum akhirnya dirinya bicara dengan spekulasi sendiri.

"Aku merasa kasihan padamu, Nojiko. Lebih baik kau cari pria lain dari pada kau mengincar seorang pria gay—"

"BUKAN ITU!" Nojiko hampir saja menjerit. Wajahnya lebih merah lagi karena malu, bahkan ia tak menyangka akan menjadi tontonan beberapa pasang mata tak terkecuali pemuda raven yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Merasa kesal Nojiko mulai menarik Tashigi jika saja Smoker tidak datang dan menarik tangan gadis tersebut ke arah berlawanan.

"Pak Smoker?"

"Tashigi ayo pulang."

"Tapi, Pak—"

"CEPAT!"

"Ba-baik.. Maaf Nojiko tapi aku harus—

"Anak itu telah dilecehkan ayah tirinya sendiri."

"Apa?" Tashigi mulai bertanya bingung.

"Anak bernama Luffy itu. Pria yang disukai adik kecilku m-maksudku.. aku sedang menyelidikinya.. bahkan pria pirang itu— aku yakin.. pria pirang itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bukannya kau polisi? Kau pasti tertarik dengan hal ini."

Tashigi sesaat mulai terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menggenggamkan Nojiko kartu namanya.

"Ada nomor pribadiku disana. Kita akan bicara setelah ini." Nojiko mulai mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Tashigi berlari dan mengejar Smoker dari belakang.

Untuk sesaat Nojiko mulai terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menoleh ke belakang dimana rupanya si pirang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan membuat Nojiko sangat kaget dengan jantung yang berdebar dengan kencang.

Si pirang mulai menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bisa kita bicara, Nona?"

Dan Nojiko pun menganggukan kepalanya dengan takut.

.

.

.

Pesta utama dimulai dimana Law dan Robin akan menukar cincin namun terhalang karena kedua tangan kiri mereka terluka. Dan pada akhirnya cincin pun dipakai di jari manis tangan kanan dan membuat semua orang kurang bahagia dengan hal tersebut. Tidak hanya mereka namun kedua pasangan tersebut menampakan raut wajah yang sama. Ya, Law dan Robin tidak menikmati pesta pertunangan mereka dimana Robin sibuk memperhatikan Franky yang mulai tersenyum kecut dan Law yang sibuk memperhatikan sang adik tiri yang bagian pinggangnya tengah di kait oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

Bahkan mereka berdua mulai berdo'a, semoga pesta sialan ini segera usai dan mereka bisa kembali pada kebiasaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

 **Tiga hari kemudian di sebuah supermarket 24 jam**

 **Tashigi**

Dengan memasukan beberapa bahan makanan cepat saji di trolinya, Tashigi kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mencari segala keperluan yang ia butuhkan. Beberapa pembeli lain terlihat memilah-milih tak beda dengan dirinya yang juga terlihat menimang-nimang mengambil sabun aroma buah atau aroma bunga. Bahkan setelah selesai dirinya memilih, Tashigi mulai merutuk kesal karena temannya yang bernama Nojiko tersebut belum juga menghubunginya selama tiga hari ini.

Apa temannya itu _lupa_?

Dia rasa tidak mungkin, mengingat gadis bersurai biru pendek tersebut punya daya ingat yang kuat.

.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bahan makanan berptotein, Tashigi dapat melihat jika seorang pemuda raven mulai memasukan berkilo-kilo daging ke dalam trolinya. Tashigi yang melihatnya mulai terbelalak shock dengan mulut setengah mengaga karena ingat dengan ucapan Nojiko di pesta pertunangan saat itu.

"Luffy." Tanpa sadar Tashigi mulai mengatakan nama tersebut dan membuat si raven menoleh dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

"Siapa?"

Tashigi mulai gelagapan. Ia mulai mengambil daging secara acak dan membuat si raven makin melihatnya intens. Tashigi merasa malu kenapa dirinya bisa keceplosan seperti barusan. Dan saat Tashigi menoleh kembali, rupanya si raven sudah berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya. Tashigi tidak tinggal diam. Ia dengan cepat mendorong trolinya dan berbaris di jajaran yang sama dengan si raven. Dengan melihat penampilan pemuda tersebut akhirnya Tashigi pun berusaha berbasa basi.

"Baju merah yang bagus. Kau pasti sangat suka warna merah."

"Oh.. Ini milik mendiang Ibuku. Aku hanya memakainya. Dan— iya. Aku sangat suka warna merah. " Tashigi cepat menutup mulutnya, ia terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf." Si raven mulai menggelengkan kepalanya sampai tiba giliran ia untuk membayar. Setelah selesai Tashigi mulai mengejar si raven yang ternyata terlihat berjalan kaki.

"Apa rumahmu jauh.. mungkin aku bisa memberi tumpangan."

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku—

"Ayolah.. Ini sebagai bentuk perkenalan dariku. aku Tashigi dan siapa namamu?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

.

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil. Hanya canggung yang Tashigi rasakan. Ia merasa gelisah ada di sebelah si raven apalagi dalam keheningan, seakan pemuda tersebut adalah seorang penjahat yang tengah mengamankan areanya. Ya, walau Tashigi terlalu melebih-lebihkan tapi dirinya sangat peka pada orang-orang baru disekelilingnya seakan-akan pemuda tersebut tengah _menyembunyikan_ sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin di bongkar oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

Dan sepertinya mengorek informasi kali ini akan sedikit sudah.

 _'Anak itu telah dilecehkan ayah tirinya sendiri.'_

Kata-kata Nojiko terngiang kembali di ingatannya. Dilihatnya kembali penampilan Luffy. Dimana ia terlihat mengenakan jean biru selulut dengan hiasan bulu-bulu halus di ujungnya, memakai pakaian merah bergelombang yang sangat pas ditubuhnya, lalu di lehernya, Luffy terlihat mengenakan syal kuning yang langsung membuat Tashigi memicing aneh.

Kenapa memakai syal jika pakaian yang ia pakai saja cukup pendek malam ini?

Apa jangan-jangan di leher si raven terdapat banyak _lebam_ biru bekas penganiayaan dari Ayahnya atau yang lebih buruk lagi— _kissmark_ yang di buat Ayahnya itu?!

Hening sesaat dan Tashigi pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Bahkan tanpa ia sadar dua orang pengendara mobil di depannya hampir saja tabrakan dan membuat Tashigi mengerem dengan sangat mendadak. Mobil didepannya sampai membelok dengan tajam dan berakhir dengan menabrak seorang pejalan kaki sampai terseret dan tak sadarkan diri.

Tashigi membatu di tempat. Ia sangat kaget dan berusaha menelpon ambulan dan beberapa anggotanya. Tashigi terlihat sangat menyesal sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bicara dengan si raven.

"Ma-maaf Luffy. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak masalah. Dan terimakasih." Luffy mulai tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil Tashigi dengan kantong belanjaan yang ia isi dengan daging. Bahkan Luffy terlihat acuh berjalan pada gerombolan orang-orang yang terlihat shock karena baru saja melihat kecelakaan di depan mata mereka. Seakan pemandangan tersebut tidaklah penting dan tidak mengganggu dipikirannya. Padahal normalnya orang biasa akan trauma dan merasa takut dengan tubuh yang gemetaran atau minimal mereka ingin menonton dengan kedua alis bertautan dan diiringi dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Tashigi yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menutup panggilannya dengan pandangan yang tak teralih dari si raven yang makin mengeratkan syal kuning yang ia kenakan. Si raven juga terlihat mulai berlari setelah ia mengengok ke arah belakang.

Yang Tashigi baca:

 _Si raven terlihat ketakutan akan sesuatu._

.

.

 **Law**

Di malam yang hening ini setelah jam makan malam selesai. Doflamingo mulai tersenyum bahagia setelah ia selesai mencicipi makanan lezat yang dibuat Luffy untuk tiga penghuni di rumah besar tersebut. Merasa kesal Doflamingo mulai menarik kunci mobilnya dengan enggan dan mendekati Law sebelum akhirnya mendekati Luffy yang saat itu sedang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Law yang terlihat acuh sebenarnya tengah memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling, mungkin.. ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk dirinya membawa kabur sang adik tiri setelah burung jadi-jadian di dekatnya pergi ke Water seven untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Jaga dirimu, Law. Ayah harap tanganmu segera sembuh." Ucap Doflamingo seraya mengacak surai Law dengan gemas. Sontak saja, Law langsung memukul tangan sang Ayah dengan sangat kasar.

"Jangan sok baik padaku! Dan berhentilah memanggil dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan Ayah!" Law mulai merutuk kesal namun tak membuat Doflamingo berhenti tersenyum dan malah mencondongkan tubuhnya di sebelah Law dan mulai berbisik ditelinga anaknya tersebut yang terlihat oleh si raven jika Ayah tirinya itu tengah _mencium_ pipi sang anak.

"Awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam dengan Lucy selama aku tidak ada. Aku janji akan memotong tangan kirimu dengan pisau daging berkarat sebagai bentuk kasih sayangku padamu, Law." Law menggeram dan membuat Doflamingo menyeringai sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah Luffy seraya mengelus lembut surai ravennya.

"Oh Lucy~ kau tahu sendiri bagaimana bencinya aku untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Mingo. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku percaya padamu, sayang." Doflamingo mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya hendak mencium bibir sang anak tiri namun dengan cepat Luffy menahan dengan mata terarah pada Law.

Doflamingo mengerti. Ia terlihat mulai memamerkan sebuah seringai dengan tubuh yang ia geserkan sedikit. Sontak saja, hal itu membuat Law makin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Ayahnya tersebut pada adik tirinya sendiri. Law menggeram. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Ayahnya dari tempat ia duduk. Bahkan Law tidak sadar jika sebenarnya sang Ayah tengah berkecup mesra bersama adik tirinya itu. Mereka mulai bermain lidah, menukar _saliva_ dan menggigit bibir satu sama lain.

"M-Mingo~." Dan dengan berakhirnya desahan pelan Luffy, Doflamingo pun mulai menjauh dengan seringai puas di wajahnya. Ia senang melihat keadaan Luffy yang sekarang mulai linglung dengan kabut nafsu memenuhi matanya dan hal itu membuat dirinya enggan pergi dan lebih memilih untuk _meniduri_ anak tirinya tersebut malam ini sampai pagi menjelang.

"Sekarang aku makin malas pergi." Hening untuk sesaat. "Tapi aku janji akan segera pulang. Aku akan menghubungimu, Lucy." Dan dengan mencium kening Luffy di depan Law, si pirang pun mulai keluar dari rumah tersebut menuju mobilnya.

Luffy mulai melambaikan tangannya sampai pintu gerbang otomatis tersebut terbuka dan tertutup dengan sendirinya.

.

Tak lama kemudian Luffy mulai menutup pintu, tak disangka, Law sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan membuat si raven terkesiap karena kaget.

"Oh.. H-Hai, Torao. Ada perlu apa?" Luffy mulai bertanya canggung, merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam Law padanya.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku coklat hangat seperti waktu itu?" Luffy mengerjap untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Law.

"Tentu. Apa ada lagi?"

"Tidak.. tapi mungkin kita bisa bicara." Dan Luffy pun terdiam di tempatnya. Ia, terlihat masih ketakutan.

.

.

Di sebuah dapur terlihatlah Luffy yang mulai menyiapkan coklat bubuk yang biasa ia seduh dan mungkin karena Luffy terlalu banyak melamun gelas yang harusnya ia simpan di atas meja malah berakhir jatuh dan membuat pecahan gelas tersebut berhamburan di lantai. Law yang mendengarnya bergegas pergi ke dapur hanya untuk melihat si raven siap memunguti beling-beling dari gelas pecah tersebut dengan kedua tangan kosong.

"Jangan disentuh!" Law mulai melarang. Ia mulai bergegas dan membersihkan kekacauan tersebut dengan cara memungutnya hati-hati.

" _Owh!_ " Salahkan tangan kirinya yang di gips karena hal tersebut telah membuat tangan kanannya terluka akibat bekerja sendiri. Sontak saja Luffy tersentak kaget dengan raut wajah terlihat khawatir.

"Torao!"

Law menggeram kesal ia mulai mengibas tangannya dan membuat darah di jari tengahnya terciprat kemana-mana. Melihat hal itu Luffy langsung menarik Law berdiri dan memapahnya menuju wastafel. Dengan cekatan Luffy mulai membasuh tangan Law dan hal itu membuat Law terdiam dengan pipi sedikit bersemu merah. Ia bahkan baru sadar jika adik tirinya tersebut memiliki telapak tangan yang halus dan sangat lembut. Apa sang Ayah menyadarinya? Atau.. pria sialan itu memang sudah tahu akan hal ini?

"Lu—

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Law terbelalak kaget ketika dilihatnya Luffy mulai melumat jari tengah Law dan menghisap darahnya yang terlalu banyak keluar. Wajah Law makin memerah. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih apalagi ketika ia mendengar beberapa desahan kecil lolos dari bibir si raven.

 **Sial!**

Apa yang sebenarnya Law pikirkan? Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Pemuda di depannya adalah adik tirinya sendiri. Law tidak boleh memiliki perasaan aneh ini.

Tapi—

Kenapa hatinya makin berdetak tak beraturan bila berada di dekat sang adik tiri?

.

Merasa darah Law sudah tidak dapat ia rasakan, Luffy bergegas pergi keluar dapur dan kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K. Bahkan dengan hati-hati Luffy mulai mengoles luka Law dengan cairan alkohol lalu disusul dengan obat antiseftik baru setelahnya Luffy membungkus jari Law dengan selembar perban dan merekatkannya dengan plester. Merasa puas dengan pekerjaannya, Luffy mulai tersenyum ke arah Law. Sontak saja, pria di depannya langsung memalingkan wajah dengan pipi makin bersemu merah.

Luffy masih tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Luffy menarik Law keluar dari dapur dan mengantar pria tersebut ke kamarnya.

Entah kenapa seakan kaki Law bergerak sendiri. Ia mulai naik ke tempat tidur dimana Luffy mulai menyelimutinya dengan perlahan.

"Ini sudah malam, Kau harus segera tidur— Law."

Seakan kelu. Law tidak bisa membalas dan hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Luffy makin tersenyum lebar dan sialnya Law malah memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Tidur yang nyenyak." Luffy mulai beranjak pergi seakan Law tidak peduli dan masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Namun, tak lama kemudian—

"... kau— juga." Law pun mengucapkan kata tersebut yang membuat Luffy tersenyum kecil dan mulai menutup pintu kamar.

Law mulai bernapas lega. Ia akui mungkin ia lupa caranya bernapas untuk beberapa saat yang lalu ketika sang adik tiri ada di dekatnya. Namun satu kejanggalan tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya dan Law mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh.

Bahkan Law sampai tidak ingat jika dirinya harus bicara dengan sang adik tiri malam ini seperti yang ia minta beberapa saat lalu.

 **Dasar bodoh!**

Sejak kapan dirinya bisa jadi pelupa seperti ini?

Sekarang Law bingung. Apa harus ia tinggal di Fuusha beberapa bulan lagi? Tapi— iapun masih bekerja di Dressrosa. Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Baby 5 dan Sai nanti? Dan dengan itu Law pun kembali berdecak kesal dengan tangan kanan memukul ranjang di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin aku harus lebih sering bicara dengan Zoro nanti."

Dan semoga saja pilihan yang ia tengah pilih bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang salah.

Karena yang salah adalah otaknya dimana Law terlalu lama berpikir tentang Luffy hingga beberapa hari telah berlalu dan membawa Doflamingo kembali ke rumahnya. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah ketika burung pink sialan itu datang dan langsung memeluk adik tirinya yang saat itu tengah memasak sampai salah tingkah.

Dan untuk ini, ingin rasanya Law yang memotong kepala sang ayah dengan sebuah pisau daging yang sangat sangat sangat berkarat dan membuang kepala Ayahnya tersebut ke arah anjing-anjing buas yang sedang kepalaran.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Note:**

Akan banyak timeskip di chap depan.

Juga— saya suka _**LEMON**_ :3

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 _ **Next:**_

 _"Aku takut ke sekolah."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Ada yang mengancamku." Dan Law pun terbelalak. Bahkan tanpa mereka tahu Reiju pun sama-sama terbelalak ketika ia sedang menguping di balik pintu kamar adiknya._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bacotan Author:_ welehhh.. Malu saya nulis bacotan minggu kemarin xD. Ternyata yang dibingungin adalah jalan ceritanya *lol* okay.. Sebelumnya _MAAF_! Saya tidak bisa kasih bocoran. Tapi dengan seiringnya cerita berjalan pasti kalian akan mengerti xD.**

 **Bagus tuh yang sudah punya hipotesa berarti udah bisa nebak sesuatu. Iya kan? :'v**

 **Dan untuk yang ingin lemon LawLu pasti saya kasih xD tapi masih lama. Massihh.. Jauh -_-**

 **Errr... saya tidak tahu siapa Tomie. Tapi saya harap Tomie sama Luffy berbeda. Karena saya punya alasan. Jehehehehe.**

 **Lalu... Bolehkah saya _ngakak_? :3**

 **JAHAHAHAHAHA! —Uhuk! Maaf.. Saya keselek.**

 **Okay.. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekolah Sunny-Go dan jam istirahat.**

 **Helmeppo**

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Coby?"

Anggukan dan Helmeppo yang mulai menghela napas pasrah. Ia terlihat khawatir ketika melihat keadaan menghawtirkan temannya tersebut dimana si pemuda bernama Coby itu memiliki suhu tubuh yang cukup hangat. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat dan hal yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai pink tersebut hanya duduk dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah gantungan hantu imut. Helmepo hanya terdiam sampai ia kembuka kembali suaranya.

"Mau pesan sesuatu? Biar ku bawakan dari kantin."

Gelengan, dan Helmeppo yang mulai mengangguk.

Pintu kelas kembali dibuka dan Helmeppo pun keluar dari kelasnya dimana hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink dari kelas 3-5A dengan banyaknya kotak pizza di tangan kirinya. Seketika Helmeppo pun mulai terdiam dengan ingatan pada gadis bersurai sama dengan nama berbeda. Wajah helmeppo pun mulai merona merah. Namun, dengan cepat Helmeppo menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia ingat keadaan sahabatnya yang belum stabil.

Helmeppo siap pergi ke arah kantin jika saja telinganya tidak mendengar suara barang jatuh dan jeritan dari gadis yang sebelumnya ia perhatikan. Bukan cuma Helmeppo yang mendengar namun beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih berdiam di dekat kelas mereka mulai menoleh hanya untuk melihat seorang gadis cantik menggeram sedih meratapi pizza-pizza-nya yang berserakan dilantai.

"KAU PUNYA MATA ATAU TIDAK? LIHAT! SEMUA MAKANANKU JATUH GARA-GARA, KAU!"

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih ada di dalam kelas mereka mulai keluar. Mereka terlihat penasaran dengan adanya keributan di depan kelas mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Usopp yang saat itu baru kembali dari ruang guru dan terhenti karena keributan di depannya.

Bahkan orang yang menjadi bahan kekesalah gadis tersebut hanya terdiam meratapi sayangnya makanan tersebut terjatuh— sepertinya.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Gadis tersebut kembali membuka suara. Urat kekesalan tercetak jelas di pelipisnya.

Helmeppo yang mendengar hal itu mulai membelalakan kedua matanya kaget dengan mulut setengah menganga. Ia juga terlihat berlari mendekati orang yang dibentak Jewelry Bonney, nama dari gadis tersebut. Dan menghampirinya untuk ikut meminta maaf. Jelas. Karena Helmeppo tahu siapa orang itu.

"Bo-Benney.. Maafkan Luffy. Dia tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Kau tahu aku suka pizza dan dia dengan sengaja telah menabrakku!"

"Itu ketidak sengajaan. Lagi pula mana ada orang yang akan sengaja menabrakmu, Bon."

"Alasan! Pokonya aku tidak mau tahu! Aku minta ganti rugi! Aku tidak mau uang! Aku mau pizza baru dalam waktu SE-CE-PAT-NYA!"

Helmeppo meneguk ludah takut. Ternyata wanita mau secantik apapun itu tetap saja menakutkan jika sedang marah.

"CEPAT! Mana pizza-ku?" Bonney kembali menuntut dengan sebelah tangan menadah ke arah si raven.

Hening perlahan terjadi. Bahkan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut masih setia terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa detik perlahan mulai berlalu sebelum akhirnya Helmeppo menghela napasnya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel yang ia miliki untuk menghubungi seorang penjual pizza yang ia ketahui. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi Luffy sudah menahan pemuda tersebut. Ia juga terlihat mulai maju beberapa langkah ke arah Bonney dan membuat gadis di depannya mengangkat dagu tanda menantang.

"Jangan minta macam-macam. Aku akan bayar kerugian ini sendiri."

Bonney menggeram!

"Sudah ku bilang. Aku tidak butuh uang, sialan! Aku-ingin-PIZZA!"

"Uang dan Pizza sama saja. Kau dapat membeli pizza dengan uang itu!"

"Tapi aku mau kau yang membelinya, bodoh! Kenapa harus aku! Kau yang salah karena sudah menabrakku! Pokonya aku tidak mau tahu! Pizza baru atau— kau mentraktirku makan selama sebulan penuh!"

 **Gluk!**

Beberapa siswa merinding seketika. Tepatnya siswa yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis cantik tersebut dimana dalam waktu lima menit uang mereka telah habis hanya untuk mentraktir gadis dengan julukan _'Big Eater'_ tersebut.

Luffy terdiam. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri dengan kedua tangan dibelakang punggungnya.

Bahkan di sebelahnya, Helmeppo masih terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia siap menelfon tukang pizza langganannya jika saja, Luffy tidak menghentikan pergerakannya kembali.

Didepannya, Bonney mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya dimana jari-jarinya yang berkuku panjang dan dirawat dengan baik mulai mengetuk pelan bahuya seakan mengitimidasi.

Helmeppo makin tidak tenang. Sementara, Luffy kembali membuka suara dengan beberapa lembar uang di tangan kirinya.

"Uang saja!"

"Sudah ku bilang! Aku—"

 ** _Tes!_**

Bonney tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat Helmeppo membelalakan kedua matanya dengan tangan yang menangkap tangan Luffy yang memegang sejumlah uang. Bukan cuma Helmeppo yang terbelalak kaget tapi beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihat hal tersebut ikut terbelalak dengan tatapan kesal ke arah Bonney.

"Jewelry! Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Luffy?"

Bonney terdiam. Ia mulai melihat kedua tangannya dengan seksama lalu dilanjut dengan melihat tangan si raven yang berlumuran darah dari bekas luka seperti cakaran kuku. Dan karena lukanya yang cukup dalam, darah yang mengalir dari tangan kiri Luffy sampai menetes di atas lantai kramik yang menjadi pijakan mereka. Bonney menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan Luffy hanya terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"A-aku tidak menyadarinya. Pantas saja tanganku sedikit perih."

"Ki-kita harus cuci lukamu, Luffy!" Dan dengan itu Helmeppo pun menarik Luffy ke arah toilet tanpa memperdulikan Bonney yang masih di deathglare beberapa siswi yang terlihat kesal padanya.

Bonney hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia— terlihat kebingungan.

.

.

Dengan mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman sekolah, Bonney mulai terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang kembali ia perhatikan. Ia juga terlihat mulai menghela napasnya dengan pecobaan seberapa tajam kuku nya yang dirawat memanjang.

"Hai." Bonney terlonjak kaget. Didepannya terlihatlah Luffy yang mulai tersenyum dan ikut mendudukan diri disebelah gadis tersebut.

Bonney yang merasa bersalah mulai bergeser sebanyak mungkin dan hal itu malah membuat Luffy terkekeh pelan dari tempat ia duduk.

"Tenang saja. Lukanya sudah dibasuh. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"M-maaf. Aku tidak sadar telah melukaimu saat kita tabrakan tadi. Sepertinya fokusku hanya pada pizza saja."

"Shishishi.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak memberimu pizza seperti yang kau mau. Jadi.. apa aku masih harus meminta maaf?"

Bonney terlonjak kaget. Ia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Aku yang salah disini. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku.. Dan— aku sudah tidak ingin Pizza lagi." Wajah yang terlihat sedih dan Bonney yang kembali melihat kedua tangannya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan memotong semua kuku yang telah ia rawat selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Luffy pun demikian. Ia masih terduduk ditempatnya dengan tangan kanan mengelus tiga luka cakaran yang baru ia dapatkan.

"Perih." Bonney terbelalak kaget. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Luffy. "Oh.. m-maksudku.. tidak apa-apa. Shishishi."

"Aku akan memberimu pizza setiap hari."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan memberimu sepotong pizza setiap hari selama sebulan. Ini— sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf dariku."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Je—

"AKU MEMAKSA, BODOH! Dan senanglah! Karena aku tidak pernah mau berbagi makanan dengan siapapun sebelumnya!" Lalu Bonney pun berlalu dengan wajah yang terlihat matang. Luffy masih terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mulai melambaikan tangannya.

"Shishishi.. kalau begitu terimakasih." Dan Bonney pun makin memerah.

.

Di dekat pohon terlihatlah Helmeppo yang tengah bersembunyi. Ia terlihat memperhatikan Luffy dimana senyuman pemuda tersebut perlahan menghilang dengan pandangan mata yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu mati. Ingatan ketika dirinya membasuh luka si raven terlintas kembali di otaknya. Diamana, Luffy ternyata juga memanjangkan kukunya walau pun tidak sepanjang Bonney. Dan di tangan kanan si raven terlihat pula noda darah yang mengotori kuku-kuku tersebut.

Helmepo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak mengerti dengan pikiran kenapa si raven melukai dirinya sendiri seperti tadi. Dan hal yang membuatnya lebih bingung lagi adalah munculnya Eustass Kid yang langsung memarahinya ketika melihat tangan si raven yang terluka.

Walau dibalas acuh oleh pemuda tersebut namun, Helmeppo dapat berasumsi jika si raven punya _cara_ untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya takluk bahkan jika itu adalah seorang guru sadis seperti Eustass Kid yang mulai mengeluarkan saputangannya dan membungkus luka si raven dengan kain barusan.

Helmeppo berusaha tidak ambil pusing. Ia kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan harapan otaknya tidak berpikir macam-macam lagi.

.

.

.

Udara dingin mulai berubah. Beberapa daun kering mulai berterbangan dan tak lama kemudian suara bell sekolah pun mulai berbunyi.

 **KRIINGGG!**

 **Shirahoshi**

"Kak Luffy!" Seorang gadis manis mulai memanggil. Ia terlihat berlari dari lorong kelasnya ketika ia melihat si raven menuruni tangga beberapa saat lalu.

Wajahnya yang merona merah mulai memanas. Ia juga terlihat gugup dengan gantungan gurita di genggamannya.

Bahkan dari arah lain terlihat pula seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang pendek yang melihat Shirahoshi dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Ia terlihat kesal sebelum akirnya kaki ia langkahkan untuk mendekat.

"?"

"A-anu.. se-sebenarnya." Shirahoshi nampak terbata. Ia mulai memainkan gantungan gurita di tangannya sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan gantungan tersebut ke arah Luffy yang masih kebingungan.

Perlahan Luffy mulai tersenyum dan ketika ia akan mengambil gantungan gurita tersebut, tiba-tiba seorang gadis pirang datang dan langsung merebut gantungan yang masih berada di tangan Shirahoshi. Shirahoshi yang kaget hanya bisa terbelalak. Tak lupa ia pun mulai meminta gantungannya kembali walau ditolak oleh gadis di depannya.

"Kak Marguerite.. itu punyaku!"

Sebuah tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan.

"Uhh.. gantungan jelek seperti ini?" Dan gadis bernama Maeguerite tersebut mulai memainkan gantungan di tangannya seolah jijik. Bahkan ia pun mulai tersenyum setelah ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan dengan melempar gantungan tersebut dari tangannya, benda kecil tersebut mulai melayang dan masuk tepat kedalam sebuah tong sampah yang tak jauh dari arah si pirang berdiri.

"TIDAK!"

Shirahoshi yang masih kaget perlahan mulai terisak sebelum akhirnya mendekati tong sampah tersebut dan memungut gantungannya. Tak disangka, Marguirite pun ikut mendekati Shirahosi dan tanpa aba-aba ia pun mulai mendorong gadis muda tersebut sampai terjatuh dan bermandikan sampah dari tong sampah yang tumpah ke arahnya.

Marguerite mulai tertawa. Untunglah Sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena sebagian siswa-siswi Sunny-Go sudah menuruni tangga utama untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah. Jadi kejadian ini tidak akan terlalu mempermalukan gadis bersurai pink tersebut.

Namun, karena kejadian yang ia alami, akhirnya Shirahoshi hanya bisa terisak sebelum akhirnya ia menangis.

Marguerite mulai menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan si pinkette.

"Gadis cengeng sepertimu tidak pantas memberi hadiah pada pria lain! Dasar _incest_!"

"Aku— _hiks_.. Aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan kakak kandungku! Kenapa kak Marguerite selalu mengatakan hal itu?" Shirahoshi masih terus menangis namun tak membuat gadis di depannya mengerti dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia masih terlihat kesal. "Kak Fukaboshi hanya terlampau baik padaku. _hiks_.. Kami tidak pernah menjalin hubungan cinta!"

" _Tck_! Berisik sekali! Kau hanya berusaha menutupi hubungan kalian. Aku yakin.. kau pastilah pernah berhubungan badan dengan Fukaboshi." Luffy terbelalak untuk sesaat. Marguirite yang melihatnya mulai menyeringai. Gadis tersebut puas karena bisa membuat pemuda yang ia suka mulai menganggap jijik pada saingan cintanya. "Benar 'kan apa yang aku katakan?"

Si pinkette mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"TIDAK! _hiks_.. HWEEEE!" Shirahoshi makin menjerit keras. Air mata membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau menyangkalnya, cengeng! Bisa saja kau menggoda kakakmu itu atau yang lebih menjijikkannya lagi kau pernah jadi korban pemerkosaan Fukaboshi sendiri dan lebih buruknya lagi.. kau malah menikmatinya!"

"Jangan menghina kakak-ku! _Hiks_.. Kakaku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal keji seperti itu!"

"BOHONG! Walau Fukaboshi tidak melakukannya tapi dia punya banyak teman. Bisa saja 'kan jika salah satu dari temannya itu pernah tidur denganmu karena kau menggodanya. Menjijikan! Sudah incest kau bahkan dengan rela di perkosa oleh siapa saja. Kau itu menjijikan!"

"Jangan menghinaku! Aku tidak bersalah! _Hiks_.. Berhenti juga mencoreng nama kak Fukaboshi! Kami tidak pernah berhubungan! _Hiks_.. HWWEE!"

"Penyangkal!" Dan Marguerite pun mulai memutar matanya bosan. Bahkan dirinya tidak sadar telah membuat si raven yang berdiri tidak jauh di antara mereka mulai terpuruk dengan gigi yang ia gertakkan. Si raven bahkan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekati gadis menyebalkan tersebut.

"Kau itu—

 **Tap!**

Dan Marguerite pun menghentikan kata-katanya ketika ia merasa pundaknya ada yang menepuk. Marguerite mulai menoleh hanya untuk melihat Luffy menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca namun anehnya gadis pirang tersebut malah merona dengan gerak-gerik yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Ia mencoba terlihat acuh dan jengkel.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar pria aneh!"

"Apa yang salah dengan menjadi korban pemerkosaan?"

Marguerite terbelalak. Ia juga terlihat mulai kebingungan.

"Ehh? M-ma— maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku adalah korban pemerkosaan sebuah organisasi bahkan Ayah tiriku sendiri.. pernah memperkosaku. Apa kau juga akan menganggap ku jijik?"

 **DEG!**

Baik Marguerite maupun Shirahosi, mereka berdua sama-sama kaget atas pengakuan si raven barusan. Margurite mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Bahkan ia mulai mundur beberapa langkah ketika si raven makin mendekatinya.

"Kenapa diam? Katakan! Apa itu benar?"

"A-aku.. KAU PASTI BOHONG! Kau hanya ingin membela si cengeng it—

"Apa yang ku katakan adalah kebenaran." Dan Marguerite pun makin membelalakan kedua matanya. "Kau hanya tidak tahu karena aku menutupi rahasia itu. Mau tahu apa lagi yang membuatmu akan lebih mengaanggapku jijik?" Marguerite mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata pun hampir menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Karena aku menikmati perlakuan mereka padaku. Mereka mencemari tubuh dan pikiranku. Dan aku tidak pernah keberatan karenanya. Bahkan aku menikmati belaian lembut Ayah tiriku di atas ranjang. Oh.. Aku dan pria sialan itu masih sering melakukan seks hingga saat ini dan kau harus tahu akan hal itu."

"K-kau bohong! _Hiks_.. KAU BOHONG!" Marguerite makin prustasi. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pemuda raven di depannya makin mendekat.

"Satu lagi." Dan tubuh Marguerite pun makin gemetar. "Aku juga berharap.. Ayah kandungku melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

Hati yang terasa makin sakit!

"Diam.. _Hiks_.. K-kau tidak punya bukti—

 **Deg!**

Dan Marguerite pun makin terisak ketika ia melihat banyaknya tanda kemerahan di leher yang ditunjukan si raven. Perlahan, Marguerite mulai terjatuh dan Luffy mulai menjongkokan tubuhnya dengan bibir di dekat telinga gadis pirang tersebut.

"Jadi.. Lebih baik kau tidak mengganggu kami lagi. Karena kami.. bernasib sama. Atau.. ada bagusnya kau pergi dari sekolah ini, cantik."

" _Hiks_.."

Marguerite terbelalak kaget. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan Luffy dan Shirahoshi.

Luffy mulai tersenyum, ia pun mulai mendekati si pinkette yang terlihat masih shock.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-apa itu benar— K-kak ?" Bukannya menjawab, Shirahoshi malah bertanya balik. Untuk sesaat Luffy mulai terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menutup mulutnya sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa lepas.

"A-apa yang lucu?" Tanya Shirahoshi khawatir.

"Maaf maaf.. Aku hanya menipu si pirang tadi."

"L-lalu.. tanda di leher—

"Kemarin aku terlalu lama diluar rumah. Aku jadi kena gigitan nyamuk. Lihatlah.. gatal sekali semua leherku. Jadi, kau jangan menganggap semua perkataanku nyata, Yowahoshi."

"Aku _hiks_ — Shirahoshi, kak."

"Oh.. Maaf. Shishishi."

Lalu, pandangan Shirahosi pun teralih ke tangan kiri si raven.

"Tangan kiri kak, Luffy kenapa?"

"Oh.. Yang ini?" Tanya Luffy seraya menunjuk lukanya yang dibalut saputangan. "Tadi ada kucing yang mencakarku. Kau jangan khawatir, Yowa—

"Bohong!" Si pinkette mulai menyela marah. "Aku tahu luka yang itu.. A-aku mendengarnya sendiri dari kak Usopp."

"..." Dan Luffy pun perlahan mulai tersenyum. Ia mulai menepuk pelan kepala gadis tersebut yang secara spontan membuat wajah Shirahoshi kembali memerah. "Tapi kau jangan membenci, Bonney ya. Dia tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Debaran jantung yang makin mengencang.

"I-iya.. Kakak sangat baik. Orang lain salah kakak malah membiarkannya dan lagi.. Menyuruh orang lain agar tidak membenci orang itu." Shirahosi makin malu. Ia mulai memalingkan wajah manisnya ke arah lain dan membuat Luffy kembali terkekeh karenanya.

"Shishishi.. Jadi, apa yang mau kau berikan padaku tadi?"

Perlahan wajah Shirahoshi makin memerah sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan Luffy gantungan kunci yang terus-menerus ia genggam.

"Ga-gantungan gurita. Ku dengar, Kak Luffy memelihara gurita jadi— aku membeli gantungan ini. Semoga kakak menyukainya."

"Wow.. _Thanks_ ya."

Makin memerah dan Shirahoshi pun memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Suara getaran dari sebuah ponsel mulai terdengar dan membuat Luffy buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dimana dirinya terlihat tengah membaca sebuah pesan sebelum akhirnya membalas pesan tersebut.

"Oh.. sudah jam lima lebih. Maaf ya, Yowahoshi. Tapi aku ada janji dengan Ayahku jadi aku harus segera pulang sekarang."

Shirahosi terlonjak kaget. Ia mulai menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ha-hati-hati dijalan, kak."

"Kau juga." Dan dengan itu, Luffy pun berlari tanpa menolong Shirahoshi yang sebenarnya masih bermandikan sampah.

Tak lama kemudian, Shirahoshi pun membangkitkan tubuhnya sendiri dan mulai berjalan untuk melihat keluar jendela. Dimana Shirahoshi dapat melihat jika si raven mulai memakai sebuah topi jerami berwarna kuning dengan hiasan pita merah yang baru ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya. Ia juga terlihat mendekati sebuah mobil di seberang jalan dengan seorang pria dingin dan seekor burung putih di pundak yang sedang menunggunya.

Spekulasi, Shirahoshi?

"Itu pasti Ayahnya kak, Luffy."

.

.

.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian.**

 **Law**

Dengan hati-hati, seorang Dokter mulai membuka gips ditangan kiri Law dengan perlahan untuk ia ganti dengan yang baru.

Setelah kecelakaan yang ia alami pihak rumah sakit— tempat dimana dirinya bekerja telah memberinya waktu istirahat lebih panjang lagi. Bahkan Shachi, yang adalah temannya sesama Dokter mulai mentertawakan nasibnya, sebab, Law yang adalah seorang Dokter harus datang ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan secara rutin dan berkonsultasi bersama Dokter lainnya.

Law mulai mendesah bosan.

Memang, kedengannya hal itu sangat memalukan. Tapi apa boleh buat, Law pun membutuhkan saran dari mereka.

Ditambah lagi sang Ibu, Baby 5 sangat khawatir dan beberapa kali hampir datang ke Fuusha jika saja Sai tidak menghalangi. Bukannya Law tidak mau dijenguk tapi dirinya sudah berpesan pada Sai untuk tidak membiarkan Baby 5 datang karena ada suatu urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dengan cukup _lambat_.

Sai yang mengerti hanya bisa mengangguk dan berusaha menenangkan sang Istri yang terus-terusan merengek ingin pergi ke Fuusha secepat mungkin.

Dan untuk hal ini, Law sangat berterimakasih pada Ayah tirinya tersebut karena mau mengerti akan dirinya.

.

Lalu, satu masalah kembali mendatangi dirinya.

Reiju, gadis cantik bersurai pink yang pernah ia temui satu bulan yang lalu mulai datang mencarinya.

Alasannya: _adiknya mulai menolak sekolah selama dua minggu ini._

Hal ini membuat Reiju bingung dan mulai mencari dirinya yang dikira dapat membatu.

Law hanya bisa terdiam. Jika ia bisa membantu, kenapa tidak?

.

Sesampainya Law di kediaman Vinsmoke, Law mulai diantar Reiju ke kamar adiknya yang terlihat sangat kacau. Untuk sesaat Law merasa khawatir pada pemuda tersebut sebab si pirang kini lebih suka menyendiri seakan takut jika ada orang asing yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Reiju makin khawatir, bahkan ia hampir menangis ketika melihat keadaan adiknya yang merinding ketakutan.

Bahkan sesekali ia berteriak _'PERGI!'_ Atau _'jangan pergi...'_.

Dan setelah Law mengatakan untuk Reiju meninggalkan dirinya dengan sang adik. Reiju mulai memangguk dan kembali menutup pintu didepannya.

Kini, tinggalah Law yang tengah berhadapan dengan sebuntel manusia dalam selimut. Ia juga terlihat mulai mendudukan diri di sisi ranjang pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Sanji?" Law mulai bertanya dan mau tak mau si pemuda pun menoleh dengan perlahan dari balik selimutnya.

 **Deg!**

Sanji makin ketakutan, sekilas ingatan ketika dirinya memperkosa si raven terlintas kembali di dalam otaknya. Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat takut berhadapan dengan kakak dari pemuda raven tersebut. Dan dengan mengingsutkan tubuhnya Sanji pun kembali mentup diri.

"Tenang, Sanji. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku— mari kita bicara. Siapa tahu aku dapat membantu."

"..."

"Sanji. Aku tahu kau ada masalah. Dan aku tidak akan mengetahuinya jika kau tidak memberitahuku. Kau mau 'kan, bicara denganku?"

Sanji membuka kudung selimutnya, mendengar Law mengatakan ' _belum tahu apa-apa_ ' membuat dirinya sedikit tenang, mungkin pria di depannya ' _memang_ ' belum mengetahui perbuatan kejinya pada sang adik.

Dengan perlahan, Sanji mencoba menududukkan dirinya. Rasa takut masih menghantui jiwa dan pikirannya. Namun, jika ia tidak mengatakannya, Sanji takut dirinya akan semakin stress dan mungkin akan berakhir menjadi gila. Sanji tidak mau mengalaminya.

"Sanji?" Law kembali memanggil dan membuat si pirang menoleh hanya untuk membuat dirinya menyesal ketika melihat tangan kiri Law yang dibalut gips.

"Gara-gara aku."

"Apa?"

"Gara-gara aku tanganmu berluka."

Law terkekeh. Ia mulai mengelus tangan kirinya dengan perlahan.

"Jangan dipikirlan. Nyawamu lebih berharga dari pada sebuah tangan."

"Yang benar saja?" Sanji terlihat sangat marah. "Tentu hal itu adalah masalah. Kau pasti tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena keterbatasan tanganmu. Benar 'kan?" Sanji mulai bertanya emosi dan Law pun mulai menghela napasnya dengan bosan.

"Iya. Memang benar. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa bekerja dan yang lebih parahnya lagi seluruh temanku yang adalah sesama Dokter mentertawakan diriku."

Sanji membeku namun ia kembali rileks ketika Law menepuk pelan pundaknya lagi seperti saat itu.

"Sekarang ceritakan, kenapa kau menolak sekolah." Untuk sesaat, Sanji kembali gemetar. Ia mulai terpuruk dan kembali ketakutan. Law kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Takut."

"..."

"Aku takut ke sekolah."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang mengancamku." Dan Law pun terbelalak. Bahkan tanpa mereka tahu Reiju pun sama-sama terbelalak ketika ia sedang menguping di balik pintu kamar adiknya.

"Siapa?" Law mulai bertanya marah namun Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang mulai bercucuran.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Hiks.. Aku takut nyawa Reiju terancam."

Dan Reiju pun terjatuh karena kaget. Ia mulai menangis.

"Dengar. Aku punya teman seorang kepala polisi. Kau hanya harus memberitahuku siapa orang itu, dan kau akan aman."

Sanji terdiam. Ia juga mulai berhenti menangis. Dan dengan bibir yang gemetar, Sanji pun mengucapkan nama tersebut yang langsung membuat Law menggeram dan akhirnya pergi dari kediaman Vinsmoke.

.

Law mulai menggunakan selulernya. Ia mulai memutar nomor tertentu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Lalu setelah selesai, Law pun mematikan ponselnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam sebuah taxi yang masih menunggunya.

.

.

.

 **Smoker**

Beberapa saat lalu, Smoker mendapat laporan dari salah seorang bawahannya jika seorang warga telah menemukan kembali kerangka manusia yang berupa tulang pengumpil. Kasus yang membuatnya jengkel karena bagian tubuh yang lainnya di temukan di tempat berbeda selama dua tahun ini. Hasil laporan yang ia dapat dari pihak rumah sakit; ternyata kerangka-kerangka tersebut adalah milik orang yang sama. Dan Smoker, masih menaruh curiga pada gerangan bernama Lucy tersebut sebagai pelakunya.

Ditambah lagi seorang pria bernama Dracule masih terus mendatanginya untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap putrinya.

Bukannya Smoker enggan melakukannya tapi pencarian yang ia lakukan selama empat bulan terakhir tidaklah membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Lalu, belum lagi temannya yang bernama Law tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya lewat ponsel. Tidak biasanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Padahal tugas yang lama saja belum selesai. Para pelaku kejahatan seperti pembunuhan, penculikan bahkan pelaku tabrak lari saja belum tertangkap dan beberapa bukti belum bisa ia temukan walau pelaku lain sudah dapat ia pastikan lewat beberapa orang saksi dan rekaman para amatir.

Smoker berusaha acuh untuk hal-hal itu. Mungkin— panggilan dari temannya tersebut lebih penting lagi.

Dan setelah Smoker menerima panggilan dari Law tiba-tiba kedua matanya berubah jadi setengah terbelalak ketika ia mendapat laporan tersebut.

Smoker menganggukan kepalanya, ia mulai menutup panggilan barusan.

Dan— jika laporan dari temannya tersebut benar maka, bisa jadi pelaku lain yang selama ini ia incar adalah pelaku yang sama bulan lalu.

Bagus. Memang ini yang dia butuhkan.

Yaitu.. menanyakan sendiri pada si pelaku.

Jika si pelaku terbelalak maka ada kemungkinan perkiraannya itu adalah benar.

Tapi, jika salah. Smoker masih bisa menangkap pria tersebut untuk di jebloskan ke penjara dengan tuduhan yang ada dan sudah ia dapatkan dari temannya tersebut.

.

Lalu, sepuluh menit kemudian, Smoker dan pasukannya bersiap pergi ke sebuah Sekolah. Dan saat mereka sampai, Smoker langsung keluar dari mobilnya diikuti semua pasukanya kecuali untuk seorang polisi yang tiba-tiba saja kembali ke tempatnya dengan suara yang teredam.

Smoker mulai menunjukkan lencananya pada seorang penjaga Sekolah yang langsung membuat pria tersebut terbelak kaget dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Pintu gerbang mulai dibuka dan Smoker beserta seluruh anak buahnya mulai masuk ke Sekolah Sunny-Go dan membuat geger semua guru dan murid, termasuk seorang siswa bernama Franky yang saat itu tengah membawa sebuah matras sampai ia berlari dan akhirnya bersembunyi.

Padahal tujuan sang kepala polisi dan pasukannya hanya satu dan orang itu adalah: Eustass Kid.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kid mulai menggeram kesal. Ia mulai ditarik secara paksa ketika dua orang polisi berhasil menciduknya yang saat itu tengah menghajar seorang murid karena tak sengaja menabraknya.

Kid terus berontak. Namun, tak membuat para polisi bergeming barang sedikitpun. Yang ada mereka makin menarik dirinya dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Didepannya Smoker sudah menunggu dan hal itu membuat Kid sangat ketakutan dan berusaha melepaskan borgol yang melilit kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa salahku, eh? Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak salah. Aku—

Dan Kid pun diberhentikan tepat di depan Smoker. Keringat dingin perlahan mulai mengalir di area pelipisnya, apalagi saat ia melihat tatapan sang kepala polisi yang sangat tidak bersahabat ke arahnya.

"Dengan menganiaya seluruh muridmu saja kau sudah dapat dihukum, Tuan Eustass. Ditambah kau membuat seorang murid takut sekolah dengan ancaman kau akan membunuh kakaknya."

"Tapi aku tidak—

"Dan lagi—

Smoker menggantung kata-katanya, membuat Kid membeku dengan keringat dingin makin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Smoker mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga sang Eustass Kid.

"Aku sudah lama mengintaimu. Bahkan ketika kau membunuh sorang gadis tanggal tujuh oktober lalu dan mengambil semua darahnya!"

 **DEG!**

Kid terbelalak. Ia mencoba untuk berontak kembali. Berbeda dengan Smoker yang mulai menyeringai karena dugaannya selama ini adalah benar adanya

"LEPASKAN AKU! Aku tidak bersalah!"

"Kami tidak akan mendengar penjelasan darimu. Kau dapat bicara didepan Hakim hari ini."

Kid makin berontak. Seluruh penghuni Sekolah terlihat mengintip dan memenuhi seluruh jendela. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya ada yang keluar hanya untuk melihat kejadian tersebut walau dihalang oleh sebagian guru.

Bahkan Franky sampai berlari atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari tempatnya barusan dengan perasaan takut dan juga was-was.

.

Makin lama, Kid makin berontak. Ia tidak terima dirinya ditangkap polisi.

"LEPASKAN AK—

Lalu tiba—

 **DOR!**

"KYAAA!" Seluruh penghuni Sekolah Sunny-Go menjerit. Para polisi sangat keget. Smoker menjatuhkan dua cerutunya dan Kid— terbelalak dengan darah bercucuran dari mulut dan dadanya.

Dua orang polisi yang semula mencengkram tangan Kid dengan cepat langsung menjauh ketika orang yang tadinya mereka pegang mulai melemah dan akhirnya ambruk ke tanah.

Kid mulai mengejang sebelum akhirnya ia meregang nyawa detik itu juga.

"SIAPA YANG MENEMBAK?" Smoker bertanya dengan murka membuat sekelebat bayangan besar kabur dan kembali masuk dalam mobilnya. Smoker menggeram kesal sekarang calon tahanannya mati di depan matanya sebelum dia di adili.

Dan Smoker, bingung harus mengatakan apa pada temannya tersebut.

Dan sialnya lagi, dirinya harus bisa membuat seluruh sekolahan tutup mulut atas apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini.

Kejadian memalukan ini haruslah ditutupi!

Dan Smoker harus melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum berita ini menyebar lewat media atau pun mulut ke mulut.

.

.

Sementara itu.

 **Doflamingo**

Keheningan tercipta disebuah ruangan besar dengan hiasan meja dan kursi besar yang begitu nyaman. Beberapa rak buku dengan ukiran cantik pun nampak memperindah ruangan tersebut dihiasi beragam buku yang disusun dengan sangat rapi. Sementara itu, di belakang kursi yang tengah ia sandari terlihatkah sebuah mantel bulu berwarna pink yang ia simpan dengan cukup apik. Menghela napasnya lelah, Doflamingo kembali membaca berkas-berkas yang menurutnya tidak penting. Merasa bosan, ia pun kembali melirik kopi instant yang ia buat sejam yang lalu dan kembali meminumnya dengan ekspresi mengernyit tidak suka.

Jelas, karena kopi instant tidaklah seenak kopi buatan anak tirinya.

Kembali ke kegiatan awal, Doflamingo akhirnya menjauhkan berkas di depannya dan mulai menyimpan berkas tersebut di sebuah laci. Tak lupa ia pun mulai menggeser sebuah laptop untuk ia simpan didepannya.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian—

 **Tok! tok! tok!**

"Oh.. Masuklah."

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Luffy dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih. Doflamingo lekas berdiri ia mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan harapan sang anak akan mendekat.

"Lucy.. Kenapa kau pulang lebih awal, sayang?"

Tatapan sedih yang diberikan.

"Sekolah dibubarkan karena Pak Eustass—

Dan Luffy pun tidak sanggup mengatakannya membuat Doflamingo tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati si raven. Tak lupa, Doflamingo pun mulai memeluk pemuda tersebut dengan lembut seraya mengelus surai ravennya yang halus.

"Kalau susah dikatakan jangan dikatakan, sayang." Luffy mulai menggangguk sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bersatu menjadi kecupan panas yang mengundang nafsu.

Baju perlahan terlepas, celana perlahan melorot dan tubuh Luffy perlahan mulai diangkat dengan kedua kaki dipisahkan oleh kedua tangan Doflamingo.

Tak lupa, Luffy pun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di leher sang Ayah tiri dengan tangan yang satunya mengarahkan penis besar si pirang di lubangnya yang belum di persiapkan. Dan dengan sekali anggukan, Doflamingo pun menurunkan tubuh Luffy hingga membuat si raven menjerit kesakitan karena penetrasi yang tidak main-main langsung menyeruak masuk diantara otot sfingternya tanpa sedikitpun pelumas.

Setitik air mata perlahan mulai mengalir dan dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar Luffy mulai tersenyum dan membuat Doflamingo menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menggerakan tubuh anak tirinya dengan brutal.

Desahan!

Teriakan!

Kata-kata kotor dan rintihan sakit, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu di ruangan kerja tersebut.

Keringat mulai bercucuran membuat Luffy memeluk leher Doflamingo makin kencang ketika si pirang sibuk mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuh sang anak tiri di atas penisnya yang masih setia keluar-masuk dari arah bawah.

"Mmh— _AHH_!" Luffy terbelalak kaget. Sebuah titik berbintang perlahan melintas di pengelihatannya membuat Doflamingo menyeringai dan berusaha menggerakan anaknya di tempat prostatnya terhantam.

" _Ahh!_ " Kini Doflamingo yang mulai mendesah. Bukan karena gesekan yang ia dapat terasa sangat nikmat namun, kuku tangan anak tirinya yang tajam telah melukai punggungnya kembali dan membuatnya meringgis sakit. "Ohh.." Keringat makin membanjiri tubuhnya dan beberapa detik kemudian Doflamingo pun berhenti ketika penisnya menyemburkan sperma yang sangat banyak hingga memenuhi lubang anaknya. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya sampai bocor dan mengalir di pahanya sendiri dengan warna campuan sedikit merah.

Luffy menarik napas dengan berat. Dirinya pun sangat kelelahan. Dan dengan posisi mereka yang masih melakukan seks, Doflamingo mulai berjalan ke arah kursinya untuk duduk dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Bahkan Doflamingo kembali menyeringai ketika dilihatnya si raven mulai bergerak sendiri dan mengendarai penis Ayah tirinya dengan cara menggerakan pantatnya naik-turun dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Hasilnya, penis Doflamingo kembali menegang dengan nafsu yang kembali bangkit menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya.

Peluh Doflamingo kembali mengalir. Wajahnya yang masih memerah karena panas mulai ia lap dengan tysu yang ia ambil di atas meja. Bahkan kedua tangannya ikut menggerayangi dan berakhir di bongkahan pantat anak tirinya tersebut. Lalu, ketika Luffy menghentikan gerakan pantatnya, kini giliran Doflamingo yang menggerakan pinggulnya untuk membuat penisnya mendapatkan gesekan yang ia inginkan.

Desahan lain kembali keluar.

" _AHHH!_ "

Bahkan, Doflamingo dan Luffy kembali berciuman.

 **Krek!**

Memicing!

Namun, Doflamingo berusaha untuk acuh. Karena ia tahu lidahnya pasti berdarah karena ulah anak tirinya tersebut. Juga, bukan kali pertama lidah Doflamingo digigit ketika mereka melakukan seks. Seakan-akan menggigit adalah rutinitas tetap yang akan dilakukan si raven kala nikmat dan sakit ia terima ketika bercinta.

Gerakan makin dipercepat.

"OH! _Hosh_! Lucy~!"

Rintihan sakit dan nikmat kembali terdengar.

"Ahh.. M-Mingo!"

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Dofamingo kembali mendesah hebat dengan klimaks yang ia keluarkan untuk yang kedua kalinya bersamaan dengan tertabraknya kembali prostat Luffy hingga membuatnya klimaks tanpa sedikitpun sentuhan pada penis si raven.

"MINGO!"

 **BRUK!**

Luffy ambruk di atas tubuh Ayah tirinya. Mereka terlihat menarik napas sangat lambat dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Bahkan tak lama kemudian, Doflamingo mulai menyeringai dengan tangan mengelus surai raven anak tirinya tersebut.

"Bag-bagaimana hosh— Lucy?"

"..." Tidak ada jabawaban. Dilihatnya sang anak tiri sudah menutup mata dengan suara napas yang teratur dikeluarkan. Doflamingo sampai terkekeh dan mulai menarik mantel bulu pinknya untuk menutupi tubuh setengah telanjang sang anak tiri.

Doflamingo mulai mengelus surai raven milik Luffy dan dilanjut dengan mengelus bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya juga, luka di jari manis tangan kirinya. Melihatnya membuat Doflamingo menyeringai dan mulai mencium sayatan berbentuk huduf ' **D** ' tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian ketukan lain mulai terdengar namun, Doflamingo seolah tak peduli dan membuat si pengetuk membuka pintu dengan sendirinya. Untuk sesaat pria besar berkacamata hitam tersebut terdiam kaget ketika ia merasa datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Wajahnya pun terlihat merona merah dengan kacamata yang ia benarkan agar tidak terlalu fokus melihat. Ia juga berusaha terlihat acuh dan mulai berjalan ke arah Doflamingo yang saat itu mulai mengetik dengan santai di depan laptopnya.

Bahkan si pirang tidaklah peduli jika seorang pemuda raven tengah tertidur di panguakannya dan otomatis mengganggu kegiatannya untuk mengetik.

Ia, terlihat sibuk sendiri bahkan ketika pria besar tersebut mulai menyimpan sesuatu di atas meja yang tengah ia gunakan.

 **Tak!**

"Semuanya selesai, Tuan."

"Apa ada yang mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak Tuan, tempat cukup aman untuk saya menculik dan mematahkan leher seorang polisi lalu mencuri senapannya."

"Bagaimana dengan mayatnya?"

"Saya potong jadi enam bagian dan membuangnya di pinggiran sungai agar mudah ditemukan. Dan saya juga sudah memberi inisial ' **L** ' di salah satu bagian tubuh mayat itu, Tuan."

"Keadaan sekitar?."

"Smoker dan anak buahnya sedang menangkap korban yang anda inginkan."

Doflamingo terkekeh.

"Dari yang tadinya akan jadi pelaku kini pria sialan itu menjadi korban. Sungguh lucu." Doflamingo menjauhkan laptopnya, ia mulai membawa benda yang baru ia dapatkan, yang ternyata adalah sebuah senapan milik anggota kepolisian.

"Kerja bagus, Vergo. Kau dapat pergi. Dan terimakasih sudah menghabisi nyawa guru sialan itu untukku."

"Apapun yang anda inginkan, Tuan."

Dan dengan itu, pria bernama Vergo tersebut berlalu dan membuat Doflamingo tersenyum seraya menyimpan kembali senapannya.

"Dan untuk ini pasti Lucy akan menjadi tersangka kembali. Ffuffuffu. Lucu sekali."

Doflamingo mulai bersandar di kursinya ia kembali melihat di layar laptopnya dimana dirinya menulis nama ' _Lucy_ ' sampai memenuhi seluruh layar. Dan untuk di jajaran paling bawah layar terdapat nama lain yang membuat Doflamingo mulai menyeringai.

 _ **'Blood Death Lucy.'**_

"Nama yang sangat cantik. Smoker memang selalu bisa memilih nama."

Doflamingo kembali menggerakan jarinya dimana tulisan _Death_ dihapus dan durubah menjadi _D_.

Kini, dari tulisan yang awalnya Blood Death Lucy kini berubah menjadi _**Blood D. Lucy**_.

"Sempurna."

Dan Doflamingo pun mulai mengelus perlahan nama yang baru ia buat di layar laptopnya, tak lupa ia pun kembali mengelus surai hitam Luffy dan mencium pucuk rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Kau hanya milikku, Lucy. Dan Guru sialanmu itu tidak berhak memilikimu juga. Dia— pantas mati. Siapapun.. akan ku bunuh jika mereka mencoba merebutmu dariku. Dan nama gadis ini akan terus kupakai untuk menutupi kejahatan ya ku lakukan. Dan semoga kau tidak beneratan— _Lucy_."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 _Note: nananana na.. nanana.. na.._

 _Btw ada yang pernah mikir pair Sakazuki x Luffy? :'v_

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca xD_

 ** _Next:_**

 **Luffy mulai menatap Sakazuki dengan tangan kiri yang menyentuh dada bidang keras milik guru barunya tersebut. Luffy mulai mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang cukup pelan.**

 **"Kau ingin balas dendam padaku 'kan?" Luffy mulai bertanya dan Sakazuki pun mulai menyeringai seraya membenarkan letak duduk si raven sesuai keinginannya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bacotan Author: JAHAHAHAHA— uhuk! Saya keselek lagi. X'D**

 **Okay.. Untuk satu alasan saya lebih lebih lebih memerlukan Sakazuki ketimbang Kid xD.**

 **Dan Sakazuki x Luffy bakalan ada lemonnya juga xD**

 **Saya sudah lama pengen bikin pair SakaLu. :3 suuuuummmffffaaaahhhhh! *ditimbul* tapi bukan di chapter ini kalau mau cari lemon mereka xD *gelindingan***

 **Dan untuk rencana ff satu lagi *lol* saya baru bikin setengah. Jadi saya gak yakin apa itu ff akan jadi atau tidak. Soalnya saya sedang fokus dengan ff ini.**

 **Apa harus saya tandai jika ff ini bergenre _Mistery_?**

 **Btw... Saya bisa lebih maruk dari pada ini loh :D *nyengir***

 **Dan saya mohon jangan timbul saya xD**

 **Okay.. Selamat menikmati.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Delapan hari kemudian.**

 **Olvia**

Angin yang mulai mendingin mulai terasa di kulit telanjang setiap manusia.

Rasanya yang kurang enak membuat semua orang mengenakan pakaian berlebih bahkan jika itu di tempat yang cukup tertutup.

Olvia yang tadinya hendak meminum teh hitam ditemani acara favoritnya mulai merutuk kesal ketika seorang kepala polisi seperti kakaknya tiba-tiba saja datang dan memintanya untuk mengantar ke rumah Donquixote. Awalnya Olvia menolak karena dirinya tidak mau jika harus bertemu si raven yang sangat tidak ia suka itu. Namun, karena sang kakak yang biasanya terlihat sangar mulai memohon akhirnya Olvia pun menyetujuinya.

.

Dan dengan menggunakan mobil silver miliknya, Olvia pun mulai membawa Smoker yang terlihat bingung dengan raut wajah pucat dan rambut yang sangat acak-acakan. Sepertinya ada masalah, itulah asumsi dari Olvia.

"Kita sampai." Olvia mulai memberitahu dan dengan menekan sebuah tombol di mobilnya tiba-tiba saja gerbang otomatis didepannya terbuka dengan sendirinya dan membiarkan Olvia dan Smoker masuk ke rumah besar tersebut. Olvia mulai memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat kosong, keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan menekan bell di rumah besar tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan Doflamingo yang mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya pertanda senang.

Senyuman pun mulai Doflamingo pamerkan pada wanita yang pernah menjalin hubungan cinta dengannya dimasa lalu tersebut.

"Olvia~ silakan masuk. Dan—" Doflamingo pun mulai melihat ke arah Smoker. Tak lupa Doflamingo pun kembali tersenyum setelah ia menatap kesal pada pria tersebut. "... kau juga."

"Terimakasih."

.

"Duduklah. Aku akan meminta Lucy membuatkan minuman untuk kalian."

"Tidak usah." Smoker mulai memotong." Aku harus bicara dengan Law."

Geraman namun Doflamingo masih berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Ada dikamarnya. Di lantai atas di sebelah kiri." Smoker mulai mengangguk. Ia mulai berlalu dan meninggalkan Olvia yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Olvia.. Apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" Doflamingo mulai bertanya namun wanita didepannya mulai menggelengkan kepala tanda menolak.

"Tidak perlu. Aku—

"Tapi aku sudah membuat kopi hitam yang kau suka, Olvia." Olvia tersentak kaget ketika dilihatnya si raven sudah datang dari arah dapur dengan secangkir minuman di kedua tangannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat nampak sedih dan hal itu membuat Olvia sedikit geram.

"Olvia~ Lucy sudah susah-susah membuatnya untukmu. Teganya kau menolak pemberian, Lucy." Olvia makin menggeram. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik mantan kekasihnya tersebut baru setelah itu ia menyiram wajah si raven dengan kopi yang ia bawa. Namun karena ia harus menjaga sikapnya terlebih karena sang kakak tidak akan pilih-pilih dalam menangkap pelaku kekerasan maka, Olvia pun kembali bersikap wajar.

Tak lupa, ia pun memaksa sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih." Dan akhirnya Olvia pun mau menerima kopi tersebut. Ia mulai mendudukan diri dan membuat Doflamingo tersenyum dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Luffy yang senang juga ikut tersenyum dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Olvia. Namun saat si raven akan menyerahkan kopi hitam di kedua tangannya tiba-tiba kopi tersebut tumpah dan membasahi pangkuan Olvia. Luffy yang kaget mulai meminta maaf dan mulai mengelapi rok Olvia dengan saputangan yang ia bawa. Olvia tidak membalas. Ia masih terlihat sangat kesal pasalnya kopi yang tadi tumpah ke pangkuannya tidaklah memiliki panas yang main-main.

"Aku mau ketoilet." Olvia mulai membuka suara. Dan dengan cepat iapun mulai berlari ke arah dapur.

.

.

Di dalam toilet terlihatlah Olvia yang mulai mencuci bagian rok yang ia kenakan. Warnanya masih terlihat hitam dan Olvia sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri!" Bahkan Olvia terus merutuk kesal pada si raven yang tanpa ia ketahui sudah ada di belakangnya dengan membawa beberapa pakaian milik mendiang Ibunya.

"Ganti saja dengan yang ini."

Tersentak kaget. Olvia mulai berbalik hanya untuk menemui si pemilik suara yang mulai tersenyum ke arahnya. Olvia masih tampak menggeram namun ia berusaha tidak peduli dan kembali pada kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Terimakasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya."

Luffy terdiam. Namun dengan perlahan ia pun mulai mendekati Olvia dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Olvia berusaha acuh namun pantulan cermin di depannya tak bisa ia hindari.

Dari cermin didepannya, Olvia dapat melihat jika si raven mulai terpuruk dengan tangan mengelus baju-baju dipelukannya. Dan mungkin karena merasa penasaran akhirnya Olvia pun bertanya pada pemuda di desebelahnya.

"Ibumu meninggal dua tahun yang lalu 'kan? Apa kau sangat kehilangan Ibumu?"

"... tidak." Dan Olvia pun tersentak kaget. Dilihatnya Luffy sudah menatap ke arah dirinya. Bahkan si raven mulai mendekat dan membuat Olvia mundur karena waspada.

 **Tap!**

Olvia memejamkan matanya, dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, Luffy ternyata tengah mengelus surainya yang berwarna putih bak warna salju.

"Karena Mingo menyuruhku untuk tidak memikirkan kematian Ibu. Maka, aku menurutinya." Olvia tidak membalas. Ia lebih memilih diam ketika melihat si raven masih mengagumi rambut yang ia miliki. "Aku suka warna rambutmu yang indah dan bersih." Dan Olvia pun sedikit merona dengan pujian si raven. Luffy masih tersenyum sampai senyuman itu hilang dan berganti menjadi tatapan tajam ke arah wanita di depannya. "Tapi aku tidak suka warna rambut indah ini dimiliki oleh orang sepertimu." Dan Olvia pun mulai menautkan kedua alisnya kesal. Olvia juga mulai menggertakan giginya namun ketika ia melihat si raven lebih kesal lagi maka, Olvia pun langsung berkeringat dingin. "Jadi, jika kau tidak menyukaiku lebih baik kau katakan sekarang juga, Olvia! Karena aku bahkan lebih baik darimu!"

Lalu tiba-tiba—

 **Grab!**

"AAAHHH!"

 **CRASH!**

Olvia terjatuh. Ia mulai memegangi kulit kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat ditarik oleh si raven tanpa aba-aba. Bahkan Olvia dapat melihat jika di tangan kanan pemuda tersebut terdapat banyak sekali surai rambutya yang lepas akibat di jambak secara paksa.

Dan yang lebih menjengkelkannya lagi—

"Oops.. Tanganku terpeleset."

Si raven tidak pernah merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya.

Olvia yang hendak bangkit tiba-tiba saja ditahan oleh si raven. Sontak saja, Olvia pun kembali memejamkan mata karena takut.

Dan dengan terjadinya hal ini, Olvia makin menaruh rasa tidak suka atau mungkin benci pada pemuda aneh tersebut.

Namun, saat ia merasakan tangan mengelus pipinya, Olvia pun kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"Mingo memang selalu bisa memilih wanita cantik. Aku jadi takut, Mingo mencari gadis lain lagi seperti dulu." Luffy mulai berucap pelan. Senyuman pun mulai terhias di bibirnya yang bergaris-garis kasar bagaikan irisan jeruk. Olvia mungkin kebingungan, namun ia mengerti satu hal.

Si raven.. cemburu padanya.

Olvia masih terdiam, ia sibuk memperhatikan raut wajah pemuda di depannya yang bisa dengan mudah berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Si raven memang cukup menawan. Pantas saja putrinya menyukai pemuda ini. Namun sikap dan tingkah lakunya lah yang membuat Olvia tidak menyukainya. Si raven sangat kasar dan sangat tidak sopan untuk memperlakukan dirinya yang adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Lama berspekulasi sendiri, Olvia pun sampai tidak sadar jika si raven mulai membantunya untuk berdiri yang disaat bersamaan pintu terbuka dan menampakan Smoker yang nampak khawatir.

Pria tersebut terdiam beberapa saat sampai ia mendekati adiknya yang masih setengah terduduk di lantai seraya memegangi kepala bagian kirinya.

"Olvia! Kau kenapa?"

"Aku—

"Olvia tadi terpeleset dan aku berusaha menolongnya. Benar 'kan Olvia?" Olvia menautkan kedua alisnya namun melihat si raven menatapnya dengan tajam akhirnya Olvia pun membenarkan ucapan tersebut seraya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"I-iya." Smoker mulai membantu Olvia untuk berdiri. Bahkan pandangan mata Smoker mulai teralih pada bagian rok adiknya yang terlihat sangat kotor dan basah.

"Olvia?"

"Em—

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan secangkir kopi tadi, jadi.. Aku membawakan beberapa pakaian milik mendiang Ibuku untuknya. Ya.. Semoga saja ada yang cocok." Si raven mulai tersenyum, Olvia yang melihatnya makin menggeram karena si raven dengan santai telah menipu kakaknya dan memotong ucapaannya sebanyak dua kali.

"Terimakasih." Smoker mulai membuka suara. "Pakailah Olvia. Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin."

"Tapi aku—

"Dia sudah berbaik hati untuk meminjamkan baju padamu, Olvia. Kau harus menerima kebaikannya." Merasa kesal, Olvia pun mulai mendekati si raven yang masih tersenyum dan mulai mengambil beberapa pakaian berwarna yang dibawa si raven barusan dan mulai menggantinya di balik pintu lain.

Kini yang tersisa tinggal Smoker dan Luffy yang ditangannya masih tergenggam beberapa surai salju milik adiknya.

"Tanganmu—

Luffy yang melihatnya mulai terbelalak kaget. Ia sangat menyesal dengan raut wajah nampak bersalah.

"Ma-maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja mencabut helai rambut Olvia tadi. Aku— tidak menyadarinya. Tadi Olvia hendak terjatuh saat aku masuk. Dan saat aku mau menolongnya malah rambut yang aku cengkram."

Olvia menghentikan gerakannya di balik pintu. Ternyata, pemuda raven tersebut sangat pintar untuk berbohong bahkan memanipulasi orang lain.

Smoker mulai menghela napasnya. Ia mulai mendekati Luffy yang terlihat mulai membersihkan tangannya dari rambut-rambut tersebut dengan raut wajah nampak sedih.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Dan anehnya aku malah kena tampar."

"Eh? Kenapa ditampar?" Tanya Luffy makin sedih.

"Karena yang ku tarik bukan tangannya tapi bajunya hingga beberapa kancingnya terlepas dan memperlihatkan branya." Luffy berkedip beberapa kali. Ia pun mulai menyunggingkan sebuah kurva senyuman sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Melihatnya membuat Smoker ikut tersenyum karena untuk beberapa saat, dirinya dapat melihat cahaya di obsidian si raven yang biasanya redup.

Tak lama kemudian pintu di sebelah mereka mulai terbuka dan menampakan Olvia yang kini memakai dress berwarna putih yang nampak pas di tubuhnya. Smoker mulai tersenyum. Ia mulai mendekati sang adik.

"Berterimakasihlah Olvia. Lalu kau harus mengembalikan pakaian itu nanti setelah kau mencucinya."

"Aku mengerti! Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku." Olvia mulai membalas ketus dan hal itu membuat Luffy kembali terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa memilikinya. Mendiang Ibuku punya banyak pakaian dan aku juga memberikannya untuk beberapa temanku termasuk, Robin." Olvia terdiam berbeda dengan Smoker yang nampak senang.

"Terimakasih. Kau baik sekali. Mungkin.. kita bisa bicara kapan-kapan." Olvia sangat kaget. Ia mulai menatap Smoker yang terlihat salah tingkah. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannnya kembali, Olvia dapat melihat jika si raven masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Akan ku tunggu, Pak Smoker."

"Smoker saja."

"Baiklah.. Smokey." Dan Smoker pun kehilangan senyumannya. Olvia yang melihat perubahan drastis Smoker mulai menahan tawannya. Sepertinya, sang kakak tidak menyukai panggilan tersebut.

"Kita pulang Olvia."

"Oh.. Iya."

.

.

.

Mobil silver mulai dipanaskan dan tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut melaju ke arah pintu gerbang yang mulai terbuka dan tertutup dengan sendirinya. Luffy masih melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman yang masih ia pamerkan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian senyuman tersebut hilang dan berganti menjadi isak tangis yang langsung membuat Doflamingo yang saat itu baru keluar dari ruangannya mulai mendatangi si raven dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan Doflamingo bersumpah, jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan polisi tersebut maka, polisi sialan itu akan menerima balasannya!

.

Doflamingo mulai mengangkat tubuh Luffy dengan lembut, membanting pintu di depannya dan kembali ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

 **Satu minggu kemudian.**

 **Shirahoshi**

"Hati-hati di Sekolahmu, Shirahoshi."

"Kak Fukaboshi juga hati-hati ditempat kerja."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Pekerjaanku bukanlah hal yang berbahaya."

Shirahoshi tersenyum. Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya ketika pria bersurai biru panjang tersebut mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Dan ketika Fukaboshi menyudahinya, Shirahoshi pun kembali tersenyum dan membuat pria di depannya juga ikut tersenyum.

Shirahosi mulai berlari tak lupa iapun mulai melambaikan tangan ke arah kakaknya tersebut.

.

.

Memasuki gedung sekolah Sunny-Go, terlihatlah Shirahoshi yang masih terus berjalan dengan riangnya. Bahkan beberapa temannya mulai menyapa dan dibalas gadis cantik tersebut dengan sapaan pula.

Hari ini, Shirahoshi merasa gembira. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi sudah hampir sebulan ini hidupnya tenang dan tak terganggu oleh gadis pirang tertentu.

Menaiki tangga di depannya dengan anggun, Shirahoshi pun terlihat mulai berputar-putar setelah ia sampai di lantai berikutnya bangunan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya kedua kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda raven yang akan menaiki tangga di depannya dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk buku paket yang terlihat cukup banyak dan juga tebal.

Merasa jantungnya terpacu untuk menyapa, akhirnya Shirahoshi pun memberanikan diri dan mulai memanggil si raven.

"Kak Luffy!"

Dan naasnya karena panggilan mendadak tersebut, Luffy pun menjatuhkan semua buku yang ia bawa sampai berserakan di seluruh anak tangga.

Shirahosi sangat kaget. Ia bergegas mendekati pemuda di depannya.

"M-maaf.. Aku—

"Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang terlalu lemah sampai membawa buku paket saja keksusahan. Maaf ya. Tapi tanganku sangat pegal tadi."

Shirahosi mulai menatap kasihan. Tak lupa ia pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ketika si raven mulai mengumpulkan buku paketnya yang tadi berjatuhan.

Dan ketika ada dua orang siswa yang melewati tempat mereka, dengan cepat Shirahosi memanggil kedua siswa tersebut untuk meminta bantuan.

Luffy hanya terdiam sampai Shirahoshi menanyakan mau dibawa kemana buku-buku tersebut.

"Oh.. Tadi pak Kuzan memintaku untuk membawa buku-buku ini ke kelas 3-1."

Dan dengan anggukan kedua siswa tersebut mulai mengambil alih buku-buku yang sudah Luffy bereskan dan mulai merapihkannya kembali sebelum mereka berdua membagi buku tersebut dan membawanya dikedua tangan mereka.

"Tolong ya kakak-kakak baik." Shirahoshi mulai buka suara dan membuat kedua siswa tersebut merona dengan anggukan cepat.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan Shirahoshi."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya."

"Hati-hati ya, kakak-kakak." Ucap Shirahoshi seraya melambaikan tangannya membuat kedua siswa tersebut menona dan mulai berlalu dari hadapan gadis manis tersebut.

Luffy masih terdiam sampai Shirahosi berbalik dan memamerkan senyumannya kembali.

Tak lupa, Luffy pun ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Yowahoshi."

Shirahoshi!" Koreksi Shirahoshi dengan kedua pipi yang ia gembungkan. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Luffy langsung terkekeh seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Shishishi. Maaf. Oh iya, bagaimana harimu? Kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan."

"Jelas sekali, kak." Jawab Shirahoshi antusias. "Minggu lalu aku dapat hadiah lotre dari tusuk ice cream. Terus tiga hari lalu aku dapat hadiah dari Papa, hadiahnya banyak sekali sampai susah dihitung dengan jari. Bahkan kemarin siang Mama yang tadinya ada di Sabaody tiba-tiba saja pulang dan mengatakan rindu padaku dan dilanjut dengan kami jalan-jalan. Lalu malamnya kak Fukaboshi pulang dan janji mengantarku ke Sekolah hari ini. Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan?"

"Shishishi. Jelas sangat menyenangkan. Oh iya.. Aku jadi ingat satu hal jika aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

 _Blush._

"Untukku?"

Shirahoshi mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika si raven terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan benda tersebut ke tangan Shirahoshi. Perlahan kedua mata Shirahoshi mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mulai menatap sang kakak kelas yang masih tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sungguh ini untukku?"

"Tentu kenapa tidak? Aku mendapatkan benda itu dari bembeli sebuah lukisan ikan kemarin malam. Dan karena aku pria dan tidak memakainya, ada lebih baiknya jika aku memberikannya pada seorang perempuan seperti dirimu."

"Dan perempuan itu adalah aku?" Shirahoshi mulai berbinar senang melihatnya membuat Luffy kembali terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." Shirahoshi mulai mengenakan benda pemberian Luffy barusan. Yang ternyata adalah sebuah jepit ikan berwarna emas yang begitu cantik jika dikenakan oleh gadis seperti Shirahoshi. Bahkan Shirahoshi nampak berputar-putar bahagia dengan tangan menyentuh jepit baru yang ia kenakan. "B-bagaimana?" Tanya Shirahoshi ingin pendapat.

"Sangat cantik." Dan Shirahoshi pun kembali merona.

"Omong-omong—" Shirahoshi menoleh dengan cepat. Di lihatnya si raven mulai menatap dengan serius seraya mengelus bagian lehernya dengan perlahan. "Apa gadis pirang itu masih mengganggumu?" Dengan pelan Shirahoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sedih namun ia berusaha untuk kembali tersenyum.

"Kak Marguerite keluar dari Sekolah tiga minggu lalu." Dan Luffy pun tidak banyak memberikan respon. Bahkan ia ingat dengan dirinya yang membisikan sesuatu ke telinga gadis pirang tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku sedih tapi.. ketika hariku tiba-tiba jauh lebih baik karena keluarnya kak Marguerite. Aku malah bersyukur. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kak Marguerite keluar, yang jelas aku mengharapkan dia senang disekolah barunya."

Luffy kembali terkekeh.

"Baguslah. Berarti dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Oh iya, beberapa menit lagi kelasku mulai. Maaf ya. Tapi aku harus ke kelasku."

"A-aku juga. Hati-hati, kak Luffy."

"Tentu." Luffy kembali menaiki tangga di depannya, sementara Shirahoshi terlihat melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira.

Shirahoshi juga mulai mengelus jepit rambut baru yang ia kenakan. Melakukannya malah membuat gadis muda tersebut makin tersenyum bahagia. Shirahoshi kembali melangkahkan kakinya bahkan dirinya tidak sadar jika seorang pria besar bertopi putih mulai ia tabrak ketika menaiki tangga di depannya.

Dan alhasil malah Shirahoshi yang terjatuh dengan pantat mencium lantai.

"M-maaf." Shirahoshi terlihat menyesal namun pria didepannya terlihat acuh walau akhirnya ia menolong Shirahoshi dan menanyakan sesuatu pada gadis manis tersebut.

"Dimana kantor guru?"

"Eh.. Em.. Dari sini lurus dan belok kiri lalu kiri lagi. Disana ada dua ruangan dan ruangan guru ada di sebelah kanan."

"Terimakasih." Pria bertopi tersebut kembali melangkah. Untuk sesaat Shirahoshi merasa takut walau iapun merasa penasaran akan gerangan dari pria yang barusan ia tabrak.

"Wajahnya seperti mantan penjahat" Dan Shirahoshi pun langsung menutup lulutnya dengan cepat. "Apa jangan-jangan pria itu adalah pengganti guru olah raga untuk kelas tiga?" Dan Shirahoshi pun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Celaka! Sepertinya aku akan terlambat kekelas karena terlalu lama bicara. B-bagaimana jika guru marah? A-aku harus cepat ke kelas!" Dan akhirnya Shirahoshi pun berlari tanpa peduli seorang pemuda bersurai lumut baru saja datang setelah ia menaiki tangga didepannya.

"Sialan! Aku tersesat lagi!" Dan diikuti dengan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

.

.

 **Luffy**

Dengan mendudukan dirinya di tempat semula, Luffy mulai menyimpan tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajarannya. Ya, siapa tahu 'kan ada PR yang belum ia kerjakan jadi dirinya bisa mencontek sebelum guru yang bersangkutan tiba.

Tak lama kemudian Zoro datang dan langsung ambruk di mejanya karena luar bisa lelah setelah mengelilingi seluruh sekolahan pagi ini dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hal itu bahkan telah membuat Vivi dan Alvida terkekeh. Bahkan Usopp dan Conis pun ikut terkekeh. Tak lupa beberapa siswa-siswi yang menghuni kelas tersebut juga sama-sama terkekeh dan mentertawakan kemalangan si pemuda lumut tersebut.

Bahkan tak lama kemudian bell pun mulai berbunyi dan membuat sisa murid sekolahan masuk ke kelas masing-masing tak terkecuali untuk Sanji yang baru masuk hari ini.

"Sanji!" Vivi mulai bertanya senang. Ia mulai mendekati Sanji ditemani Alvida dan Conis.

"Bagaimana keadanmu, Sanji?" Conis mulai bertanya dan dibalas Sanji dengan senyuman getir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Yang lain juga." Alvida mulai bernapas lega dan membuat si pirang kembali tersenyum getir.

Di sisi lain Luffy masih terduduk ditempatya. Sesekali kedua obsidiannya mulai melihat ke arah Sanji yang sesekali bersembunyi dari pandangannya.

Pasti si pirang masih enggan untuk melihat ke arahnya dan Luffy hanya bisa memainkan pena di depannya dengan bosan.

Seperempat jam kemudian suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar dari luar kelas dan membuat semua murid waspada ketika harusnya jam pelajaran olahraga dimulai beberapa saat lalu.

Apa hantu dari Pak Eustass Kid datang untuk mengajar? Mengingat jika pria bersurai bak bara api tersebut meninggal karena _penyakit jantungnya_ yang mendadak kambuh? Lagi pula beberapa di antara mereka belum ada yang tahu apa Sekolah sudah mencarikan guru pengganti untuk menghantikan sang Eustass Kid.

Hening masih menyelimuti bahkan Zoro yang tengah kelelahan pun kembali bangkit ketika ia merasa suasana kelasnya cukup aneh.

Vivi mulai melihat ke arah jam dinding di depannya yang masih menunjukan pukul 08:16AM.

 **Tap!**

Tak lama kemudian entitas asing tersebut mulai berdiri di balik pintu dan membuat beberapa siswi menutup mata tak terkecuali untuk beberapa siswa yang mulai meneguk ludah gugup.

Perlahan, pintu mulai terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria besar dengan sebuah topi dan pakaian khusus olahraga yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sangar. Dan untuk beberapa siswa mereka mulai berspekuliasi jika pria tersebut pasti adalah guru olahraga mereka yang baru.

Si pria kembali berjalan. Ia mulai berhenti tepat di hadapan Usopp yang memang duduk di bangku pertama.

Usopp berusaha tenang walau keringat dingin bercucuran diikuti suara debaran jantung yang berbunyi secara tak beraturan.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Sakazuki. Guru Olahraga kalian yang baru. Jika kalian mengira aku seperti guru kalian yang sebelumnya maka kalian benar. Aku adalah guru yang cukup disiplin dan ketat. Atau mungkin aku lebih keras dari pada Eustass Kid."

 _Gluk!_

Semua murid mulai meneguk ludah takut bahkan Conis pun mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sebuah buku.

"Kau!" Sakazuki mulai menunjuk Conis yang ketakutan dan membuat seluruh murid melihat ke arah gadis pirang tersebut.

"I-iya, Pak."

"Kau kenapa, eh?" Sebuah pertanyaan namun Conis takut untuk menjawabnya. Melihat hal itu Luffy merasa kasihan. Ia harus berpikir bagaimana cara agar teman pirangnya tersebut tidak kena hukuman.

"Mendekatlah."

Conis mulai berdiri. Diikuti dengan Sakazuki yang mulai mendudukan diri di tempat guru.

Kaki gadis tersebut mulai melangkah sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di sebelah Sakazuki yang mulai meregangkan beberapa ototnya yang sedikit kaku.

"Pijiti aku dari pada kau tidak punya kerjaan selain takut padaku."

Ketahuan juga ternyata. Conis hanya bisa mengangguk canggung. Ia mulai berdiri di belakang Sakazuki dan dengan ragu-ragu ia pun mulai mengangkat tangannya.

Di arah lain Sanji ingin protes tapi ketika melihat tatapan tajam pria tersebut, Sanji pun mengurungkan minatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bukannya senang karena sedang dipijiti justru Sakazuki malah menggeram dan memukul tangan Conis hingga gadis dibelakangnya nyaris menangis. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Vivi dan Alvida sangat kaget tak terkecuali untuk siswa-siswi yang lainnya bahkan Sanji yang mulai menggeram marah.

Sakazuki mulai membuka suara dengan emosi, ia mulai membentak Conis di hadapan murid-murid yang lain.

Bersyukurlah. Karena setiap ruangan kelas dibuat cukup kedap suara agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan mengajar kelas lain.

Dan ini bisa jadi keuntungan bagi guru-guru yang ingin membuat perhitungan dengan salah satu murid didiknya.

"Apa-apaan tanganmu yang lemah ini? Kau bisa memijit atau tidak, eh?" Conis hanya bisa menutup mata, tubuhnya juga gemetar menahan rasa takut ketika dibentak guru barunya. Ternyata, pria tersebut lebih kejam dari pada guru olahraga pertama mereka. Bahkan dengan kasar Conis kembali didorong ke arah mejanya yang langsung di tangkap Luffy ketika gadis tersebut hampir terjatuh ketika hendak berjalan.

Sakazuki masih terlihat kesal dan dirinya masih belum puas atas pelayanan pijat yang ia dapat dari salah satu muridnya itu.

Setelah sekian lama memilih yang anehnya membuat seluruh siswi ketakutan dan memalingkan wajah mereka, tiba-tiba kedua mata Sakazuki jatuh begitu saja pada sosok pemuda raven yang terlihat masih menenangkan gadis bersurai pirang yang barusan ia bentak.

Sakazuki mulai menarik sebuah seringai mungkin seorang siswa boleh juga. Bukankah seorang siswa tenaganya lebih terasa.

"Hei kau!" Sakazuki kembali memanggil dan hal tersebut membuat Luffy menoleh dan akhirnya berdiri dari acara jongkoknya.

"I-iya, Pak."

"Kau lanjutkan tugas temanmu itu. Kalau tidak aku akan menyuruh semua siswa-siswi disini untuk lari keliling lapangan hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian dalam mereka."

Kaget, dan seluruh murid pun hanya bisa tersentak setelah mendengar ancaman tersebut. Zoro siap berdiri untuk menghajar Sakazuki jika saja Luffy tidak menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat pemuda lumut tersebut menggeram kesal dan mulai mendudukan dirinya kembali.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain akhirnya Luffy pun melangkahkan kakinya menedekati Sakazuki ditonton seluruh penghuni kelas yang terlihat khawatir.

Sakazuki mulai mendudukkan dirinya kembali disusul Luffy yang mulai berdiri di belakang guru sangar tersebut. Dan dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya Luffy pun mulai memijit bahu sang guru sesuai keinginannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakazuki mulai tenang. Ia merasa nyaman dengan pijitan yang sekarang ia rasakan. Tekanan yang pas membuat otornya merasa rileks dan Sakazuki sangat menyukainya. Disisi lain Luffy masih memijit sang guru tanpa mengeluh dan entah kenapa membuat seluruh penghuni kelas mulai bernapas lega apalagi ketika mereka melihat jika Sakazuki mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dan ketika pria tersebut mulai mengeluarkan suara dengkuran, Luffy pun menyudahi kegiatannya. Beberapa siswa ada yang sampai tertawa senang bahkan Zoro sampai melongo karena tingkah laku guru tersebut yang mudah sekali tertidur.

Lalu, saat seluruh penghuni kelas hampir ribut dengan cepat, Luffy menyuruh teman-temannya diam ketika si raven mulai mengangat sebuah kursi dan menyimpannya di bawah jam dinding.

Beberapa siswi ada yang mulai kebingungan ketika Luffy mulai menaiki kursi didepannya dan mulai menggapai jam dinding tersebut dan mengganti arah jarum jam nya untuk menunjuk angka lain. Tak lupa Luffy pun menyimpan kembali jam tersebut dan kursinya ketempat semula. Baru setelah itu Luffy mendekati Sakazuki terutama di tangannya yang mengenakan jam tangan. Dan untuk hal itu beberapa siswa mulai tersenyum senang mengerti dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan si raven.

Tak lupa beberapa siswa pun ada yang melakukan hal yang sama pada jam tangan mereka agar waktunya sama dengan yang ada di jam dinding.

Alvida bahkan sampai terkekeh, ia tak mengangka jika teman ravennya tersebut berani untuk mengerjai seorang guru baru yang yang siap di cap sebagai guru tersadis untuk yang kedua kalinya. Memikirkannya malah membuat Alvida teringat pada masa lalu tentang mantan guru olah raga mereka, Eustass Kid yang langsung dikerjai si raven di hari pertama mengajar.

Beberapa siswa-siswi kembali terkekeh, tak beda dengan si pemilik surai lumut yang hanya bisa meyeringai dan mulai menyandarkan punggungnya dengan perlahan.

Berbeda dengan Conis, yang terlihat ketakutan namun langsung di tenangkan oleh Usoop.

Setelah tugas selesai, Luffy kembali ke belakang Sakazuki dan memijit bahu sang guru lebih keras dengan harapan pria tersebut akan terbangun. Benar saja, dengkuran hilang dan Sakazuki pun membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat.

"Cukup!" Dan Luffy pun bergegas kembali ke mejanya. Sakazuki terlihat masih linglung sesekali ia menggosok matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lupa iapun mulai meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang kali ini terasa sangat segar.

Ternyata.. pijatan yang ia terima sangatlah membantu.

"Kita akan mulai pelajaran kita hari ini."

"Tapi Pak." Seorang siswa nampak mengangkat tangannya. Ia dengan santai mulai berbicara kembali. "Waktu mengajar anda 'kan sudah habis."

Sakazuki mulai memicing. Perasaan ia tertidur cuma sebentar.

"Benar, Pak. Tadi jam pelajaran kedua sudah berakhir. Masa anda tidak dengar suara bellnya?" Kini seorang siswi yang mulai bicara. Merasa tidak percaya Sakazuki mulai memeriksa jam tangannya lalu disusul dengan jam dinding dibelakangnya bahkan jam tangan milik salah satu siswa.

Ternyata. Jam menunjukan waktu yang sama yaitu: 09:21AM.

Sakazuki merasa bingung ketika dilihatnya seluruh murid tersenyum padanya dan dengan memicingkan kedua matanya akhirnya Sakazuki pun menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah.. maaf atas perlakuan ku sebelumnya. Dan— aku minta maaf padamu gadis muda." Dan Conis pun merundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak."

"Tapi bukan artinya aku akan menjadi guru yang baik bahkan setelah kau memijit pundakku sampai melewatkan dua jam mata pelajaran sekaligus." Luffy hanya tersenyum dan hal itu membuat Sakazuki berdecak kesal. "Baiklah. Sampai ketemu lagi minggu depan. Lalu, persiapkan diri kalian." Tak lama kemudian, Sakazuki mulai meninggalkan kelas dan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas bersorak dan memuji si raven. Mereka terlihat senang dan Luffy senang bisa membatu.

.

.

 **Sakazuki**

Disebuah lorong kelas telihatlah Sakazuki yang mulai melihat jadwal kelasnya dimana dirinya akan masuk ke kelas 3-5B untuk mengajar di jam berikutnya. Namun ketika Sakazuki hendak membuka pintu kelas di depannya, rupanya seorang guru wanita bersurai hijau gelap masih terlihat tengah mengajar dan membuat beberapa siswa-siswi melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Pak Saka— zuki? Ada perlu apa ya?" Guru wanita tersebut, Makino mulai bertanya. Ia nampak kebingungan ketika melihat Guru baru tersebut nampak menautkan alis ketika masuk ke kelas yang sedang ia ajar.

"Bukannya ini jadwal mengajarku?" Kini Sakazuki yang terlihat kebingungan bahkan ketika ia melihat jam di sebuah dinding tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya terbelalak karena jam masih menunjukan pukul 08:32AM.

Sakazuki mulai menggeram dan membuat seluruh penghuni di kelas didepannya ketakutan.

Ternyata, dirinya telah dikerjai di kelas yang barusan ia masuki.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakazuki masih terdiam ditempatnya sampai akhirnya ia meminta maaf dan kembali menutup pintu setelah ia membenarkan waktu di jam tangannya.

Sakazuki kembali berjalan, ia berniat akan membalas dendam dan Sakazuki tahu bagaimana caranya.

Perlahan Sakazuki kembali menyerigai, ia juga kembali meregangkan beberapa ototnya yang masih terasa agak kaku.

Dan Sakazuki berspekulasi jika hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kelas 3-2 terlihatlah jika para siswa-siswi di kelas tersebut masih bersorak senang sampai pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakan Sakazuki yang terlihat sangat murka.

Seketika para penghuni kelas pun terdiam ketika guru mereka mulai membenarkan jam dinding di kelas tersebut baru setelahnya ia kembali menggusur kursi guru dan menyimpannya di depan seluruh muridnya. Sakazuki mulai duduk ia mulai melihat seluruh muridnya sampai Vivi tertunjuk oleh guru sangar tersebut.

"Kau! Maju kedepan!" Vivi mulai gemetar namun dengan berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya, ia pun mulai mendekati Sakazuki yang terlihat menatapnya menuh nafsu.

"A-ada apa, Pak?" Vivi mulai bertanya sopan namun Sakazuki membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Duduk di pangkuanku."

 **Deg!**

 **BRAK!**

Sanji berdiri dari acara duduknya. Ia terlihat sangat murka dan berniat menghajar Sakazuki jika saja ia tidak dihadang dua orang siswa di belakangnya.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf kalian padaku." Sanji makin menggeram berbeda dengan wajah Vivi yang terlihat menahan rasa malu dan marah disaat bersamaan.

"Cepat! Apa yang kau tunggu?" Vivi tersentak kaget dan karena Vivi menggelengkan kepalanya akhirnya Sakazuki berdiri dan siap menampar gadis tersebut jika saja Alvida tidak menawarkan diri.

"Biar aku saja." Dan Vivi pun berlari dan menangis di pelukan Alvida "Aku akan melakukannya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf seluruh kelas, Pak Sakazuki." Sakazuki terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia mulai tersenyum dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di tempat semula.

"Kemarilah." Dan dengan itu Alvida pun berdiri dari acara duduknya dan mulai mendudukan Vivi yang masih gemetaran karena takut.

Alvida terlihat sama ketakutannya dan saat gadis tersebut akan melangkahkan kedua kakinya tiba-tiba saja Zoro membelalakan kedua matanya kaget dengan gigi yang ia gertakan. Tak hanya Zoro namun, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi bahkan Alvida sendiri juga sangat kaget ketika seorang pemuda bersurai raven tiba-tiba saja berjalan dan mendudukkan diri tepat di pangkuan Sakazuki mendahului gadis cantik bersurai hitam bergelombang tersebut.

"Luffy!" Zoro mulai memanggil khawatir namun si raven nampak mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda untuk temannya tersebut tidak mendekat.

Luffy mulai menatap Sakazuki dengan tangan kiri yang menyentuh dada bidang keras milik guru barunya tersebut. Luffy mulai mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Kau ingin balas dendam padaku 'kan?" Luffy mulai bertanya dan Sakazuki pun mulai menyeringai seraya membenarkan letak duduk si raven sesuai keinginannya.

"Aku salut dengan dirimu yang mengetahui motif apa yang akan ku lakukan, bocah."

Dan sekarang giliran Luffy yang mulai membenarkan letak duduknya di pangkuan Sakazuki yang sialnya membuat pria berwajah sangar tersebut terangsang karena gesekan yang ia dapat dari pemuda raven di pangkuannya.

Wajah Sakazuki perlahan memanas dan Luffy masih memperhatikan gurunya tersebut dengan seksama.

"Tentu saja. Aku dapat membacanya dengan sangat mudah. Bahkan jika kau hanya memainkan matamu ke arahku."

 _Memicing!_

"...apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?"

"Jangan sakiti teman-temanku." Sakazuki hanya terkekeh.

"Bohong!" Dan Luffy pun terdiam, sampai akhirnya Sakazuki menyeringai dan mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. "Tapi.. Itu tergantung. Memang apa yang bisa ku dapatkan darimu, eh?"

"Membuatku malu? Mengancamku? Atau apapun yang kau mau." Sakazuki makin menyeringai ia mulai melihat wajah si raven yang nampak lumayan dimatanya. Bahkan Sakazuki tidak menghiraukan luka di bawah mata kiri Luffy dan lebih fokus pada tubuhnya yang ternyata cukup membuatnya bisa berpindah haluan. Sakazuki makin menyeringai apalagi ketika ia mengelus paha si raven dan sesekali meremasnya.

Sungguh paha yang terasa sangat kencang.

Tak lama kemudian pandangan Sakazuki beralih dari Luffy ke arah Usopp yang terlihat ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin.

"Hei, kau!"

Usopp tersentak kaget.

"I-iya, Pak?"

"Aku tahu kau membawa ponsel. Sekarang foto anak ini di pangkuanku."

"Tapi Pak—

"Atau nilai kalian akan ku turunkan semua." Dan Usopp pun meneguk ludah seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Sekarang rangkulah leherku." Luffy tak membalas dan lebih menuruti keinginan Sakazuki dengan perlahan, tak lupa Sakazuki juga menyingkap seragam si raven sampai memperlihatkan bagian punggung bawahnya.

Zoro yang melihatnya makin menggeram. Wajahnya sedikit memerah antara malu dan sangat marah. Namun karena di raven memintanya untuk tetap diam maka Zoro pun tetap menuruti hal sialan ini.

Tak beda dengan Zoro. Dibangku depan sebelah kanan terlihatlah Sanji yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Bayangan ketika si raven ada di bawah tubuhnya terlintas kembali di benaknya. Wajah Sanji mulai memucat dan untuk beberapa siswa ada yang mulai menatap khawatir pada si pirang dengan sisa murid yang merasa kasihan pada si raven.

"Bertingkahlah seperti kau adalah seorang jalang, bocah."

"..." Perintah dituruti dan Luffy pun mulai mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan untuk mengendus leher Sakazuki baru setelah itu Luffy mendekati telinga Sakazuki dan meniup lubang telinganya dengan lembut.

Sakazuki makin terangsang terbukti dengan menggembungnya bagian selangkangan miliknya. Ia juga terlihat mulai menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dengan tangan yang sesekali berbuat nakal di saksikan seluruh penghuni kelas.

Wajah Sakazuki terlihat begitu penuh nafsu. Ingin rasanya ia membawa pemuda tersebut pulang ke rumahnya dan mencumbui tubuh si raven sesuka hatinya. Kalau perlu sampai pemuda tersebut memohon dan meminta seperti seorang pelacur murahan. Sakazuki makin menyeringai ketika ia memikirkan hal tersebut sampai tiba-tiba seringai Sakazuki hilang ketika dirinya mendengar apa yang dibisikan si raven padanya.

Sesaat kemudian seringai Sakazuki kembali berkembang dan ketika Sakazuki mulai memberi aba-aba, Usopp pun mulai membidik dengan tangan yang terus-terusan gemetar.

 _ **Klik!**_

 **BRUK!**

Luffy dijatuhkan dengan kasar dan dengan cepat Zoro pun berlari untuk membantu si raven. Sakazuki mulai mendekati Usopp melihat hasil bidikannya dan mengirimnya ke ponselnya sendiri baru setelah itu ia menghapus foto tersebut dari ponsel Usopp dan melempar ponsel tersebut ke luar jendela.

Usopp yang kaget hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar. Ia tak bisa melawan.

"Peraturan sekolah tidak boleh membawa ponsel." Dan Usopp pun merundukan kepalanya tanda menyesal.

"KAU BAJINGAN!" Zoro mulai membentak emosi tak disangka Sakazuki mulai mencengkram kerah baju Zoro dengan kasar dan mendorongnya ke arah meja guru.

"Katakan sekali lagi, bocah tengik!"

"Kau bajingan. Kalau foto itu tersebar bukan hanya Luffy yang akan dikeluarkan tapi kau juga, sialan!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Asal kau tahu bocah. Aku pernah di penjara sepuluh tahun karena kasus perkelahian dengan belasan orang hingga patah tulang dan hampir meregang nyawa. Dan dua tahun yang lalu aku baru saja di bebaskan dari penjara busuk itu. Lalu, dengan menjadi guru dan pindah dari kota asalku, aku bisa diterima lagi di masyarakat. Dan jika perlu, aku sanggup saja untuk membunuhmu bocah, jadi.. jangan macam-macam denganku!" Zoro di jatuhkan dan dengan seringai puas di wajahnya Sakazuki pun bergegas pergi dari kelas tersebut.

"Luffy—

" _Hiks_!"

Zoro terlambat. Rupanya si raven sudah menangis dengan air mata membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Zoro makin menggeram dan dengan ini ia akan membalas perlakuan guru tersebut. Dan jika dirinya harus di tahan karena membunuh mantan pelaku tindak pidana, Zoro tidak akan keberatan selama itu demi si raven yang adalah temannya.

Dirinya menjadi pelaku kesalahan. Zoro tidak akan keberatan.

Karena ini semua demi mempertahankan senyuman sang teman pertama.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

 ** _Next:_**

 _"Sebelumnya.. Aku mau minta maaf, Law."_

 _"Minta maaf apa?" Dan Smoker pun mulai menatap Law dengan intens. Ia terlihat ragu namun ia harus mengatakannya._

 _"Aku curiga pada adik tirimu."_

 _Deg!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bacotan Author: waktu seminggu cepat banget ya datangnya -_-. Saya sampai cengo saat tahu hari jum'at xD.. Soalnya hari biasa saya beli mie ayam *loh* okay.. Cukup basa-basinya, lagian saya jadinya beli mie bakso -_- *eh***

 **Jahahaha.. Oh.. Saya pernah menyebutkan nama Viola, Rebecca dan Monet 'kan? Bahkan ciri-ciri seperti Bartolomeo(?) *lol* saya akan datangkan mereka xD tapi secara bertahap. *nyengir***

 **Saya juga akan mendatangkan chara baru yang lain. Dan saya shock sendiri karena fic saya malah jadi semakin panjang =..= *ngupil***

 **Oke lah.. Gak apa-apa.**

 **Lalu, sudah saya katakan: Perhatikan apa yang saya tulis! Nanti juga mengerti. Suuueerrrr!**

 **Dan saya tetap tidak bisa membenarkan atau menyalahkan tentang komentar readers sekalian. Jahahahaha *gelindingan***

 **Terus— WOW! Ternyata sampai ada yang membenci saya karena ff ini xD.**

 **Wohohoho.. Tapi saya senang mendengarnya, karena itu artinya saya bisa memainkan emosi reader yang bersangkutan.**

 **Mau saya buat anda lebih membenci saya reader-san? Karena ff ini masih awal cerita saja.**

 **Yang itu artinya ff ini bisa membuat anda makin membenci saya.**

 **Tenang saja, ff saya sudah dikemas dan tahu mau dibawa kemana. Saya hanya suka mempermainkan perasaan para readers. Dan saya selalu senang membuat mereka memicing di depan layar. Jahahaha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay~ selamat membaca chapter selanjutnya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luffy**

Berlari.

Dan terus berlari!

 **Tap!**

Luffy mulai berlari dari gedung sekolahnya disaksikan seluruh murid Sunny-Go.

Mereka terlihat bingung namun tidak untuk semua teman sekelasnya yang ' _mengerti_ '.

.

Luffy mulai menyeberang jalan seenaknya,

menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki bahkan hampir menabrak seorang bocah yang tengah membeli sekerucut ice cream yang naasnya terjatuh ke tanah begitu saja dan membuat si bocah yang bersangkutan merengek sedih.

Luffy tidak peduli!

Atau— berusaha tidak peduli.

Yang Luffy inginkan hanya segera sampai ke rumahnya, mengurung diri lalu menangis sambil memeluk salah satu bantal di kamarnya.

 **Prang!**

Tanpa sengaja Luffy menjatuhkan kunci gerbangnya ketika akan dikeluarkan dan dengan buru-buru, Luffy pun memasukan kunci tersebut dan menekan beberapa digit pin sebelum akhirnya ia membuka gerbang di depannya tanpa menutupnya kembali.

Bahkan beberapa tetangganya terlihat bingung ketika melihat si raven yang biasanya terlihat santai berubah jadi terburu-buru.

Tidak hanya mereka namun beberapa orang asing yang terlihat sedang berjalan santai pun mulai berhenti hanya untuk melihat keterburuan si raven yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka mulai bertanya pada teman di sebelahnya atau— kembali _menutup diri_ dan menjauh dari tempatnya barusan.

.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Luffy kembali berlari. Ia mulai membuka pintu utama di depannya secara paksa dan kembali berlari menuju kamarnya.

 **Tes.**

Bahkan beberapa tetes air mata sudah lebih dulu berjatuhan sebelum si raven sampai di kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

 **Kriet!**

 **BRAK!**

Pintu kembali di banting. Dan Luffy pun mulai berhenti tepat di depan meja rias yang terletak di sebelah jendela.

Luffy mulai terdiam untuk sesaat, walau sesekali isakan lolos dari bibir dan pita suaranya.

Luffy mulai menatap bayangan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Kerutan di keningnya makin bertambah dan saat Luffy membuka baju seragamnya sebuah bercak merah besar yang baru dibuat terlihat menodai leher bagian kirinya.

Luffy menggertak kesal. Ia mulai mengacak barang-barang di atas meja rias tersebut dengan sekali sapuan tangan.

Isakan kembali terdengar dan Luffy pun mulai terduduk dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan diantara kedua tangannya.

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana jika Ayah tirinya sampai tahu dengan tanda sialan ini?

Sekilas ingatan tentang tadi sore terlintas kembali di benaknya tentang sang guru olahraga, Sakazuki yang mulai memperlihatkan foto di ponselnya saat sebagian penghuni sekolah Sunny-Go hendak pulang kerumah masing-masing tidak termasuk— seluruh teman sekelasnya yang mulai menatap takut seraya memalingkan wajah mereka tanda menyesal.

Luffy yang mengerti lantas mengikuti guru baru tersebut dari belakang. Sontak saja, Zoro yang melihatnya sampai tersulut emosi walau dihadang tiga orang siswa yang tergabung bersama si pria lumut tersebut ke dalam sebuah club basket.

Zoro masih terus menggeram. Dan Luffy, hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kepala yang ia gelengkan pelan. Kedua guru dan murid tersebut terus melangkahkan kaki mereka sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di area toilet yang sudah kosong. Bahkan Luffy sendiri tidak sadar jika ajakan guru sialan di depannya bermaksud untuk menikmati bibirnya selama satu menit kedepan.

Lalu di akhir acara, Sakazuki meng _kissmark_ leher Luffy dan tanda tersebut adalah bukti jika pria lain telah ikut menandainya.

" _Hiks_." Luffy makin terisak. Ia tahu dengan apa lagi yang akan Sakazuki minta. Dan ini hanya masalah waktu sampai guru yang adalah mantan penghuni penjara tersebut memintanya untuk menghangatkan ranjang baru.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Luffy jadi bingung.

Pasalnya Sakazuki berbeda dengan Kid, seorang guru sialan yang seenaknya menidurinya saat mereka bertemu kapan pun dan dimana pun. Bahkan ukuran tubuh dan tenaganya saja pasti berbeda. Walaupun masih kurang dari perawakan Ayah tirinya namun Luffy yakin jika tenaga Sakazuki di atas ranjang pastilah sangat menakutkan.

Perlahan, Luffy mulai berhenti menangis. Ia mulai menghapusi air matanya dan mulai bersandar di sebuah tembok. Pikiran yang sama masih terus menghantuinya.

Bagaimana jika Ayah tirinya tahu?

Terlebih Sakazuki tidak bisa ia minta ini-itu karena sebuah foto yang mengancam dirinya.

Dan jika Luffy membuat Sakazuki marah pasti guru tersebut akan menyebar luaskan foto laknat di ponselnya sampai berakhir di tangan sang Ayah tiri.

Luffy tidak mau jika hal itu sampai harus terjadi. Mengingat saat sang Ayah tiri melukai jari dan bagian bawah matanya saja sudah sangat menakutkan apalagi jika dirinya sampai dibunuh dan mayatnya dibiakan membusuk di tempat antah berantah.

Itu pasti akan sangat menyeramkan!

Luffy mulai menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi karena sekarang, rahasianya bertambah lagi.

Bukan cuma ia harus menutupi hubungan terlampau intim yang ia jalin bersama sang Ayah tiri ke seluruh dunia, tapi ia juga harus bisa menyimpan rahasia tentang seorang pria yang siap menjamah tubuhnya kapan saja dan dimana saja dari Ayah tirinya tersebut.

Dan semoga saja rahasia baru ini bisa aman ia simpan tanpa ada satu orang pun yang curiga padanya.

Ya, semoga saja.

Karena mau sebanyak apapun rahasia yang ia miliki, Luffy akan selalu bisa menyimpannya.

Benar 'kan?

 _Shishishi_

.

 **Dua hari kemudian.**

 **Law**

Di malam yang hening ini, Law hanya bisa terbaring di ranjangnya setelah si raven mengantarnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sial!

Sepertinya insomnianya kambuh lagi. Dan kalau sudah seperti ini pasti dua lingkaran hitam akan menghiasi kedua matanya besok pagi.

Law hanya bisa menghela napas bosan ketika ia melihat jika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01:16 AM.

Walau pun banyak pesan yang membanjiri ponselnya setiap hari, Law masih saja terlihat tetap bosan.

Terbukti dengan dirinya yang tengah asyik berbaring bagaikan seorang pasien yang siap di operasi.

 **Ting!**

Bahkan pesan baru pun kembali datang disusul pesan baru lainnya yang belum sempat ia baca atau pun balas.

Baby 5

-Nak? Apa kau sudah tidur? Jika belum segeralah tidur. Dan jika sudah, tidurlah yang nyenyak pangeran tampan. semoga kau segera mendapatkan jodohmu-

Untuk yang ini Law tidak mau membalasnya mengingat jika dirinya tidak memberitahu sang Ibu tentang ia yang sudah bertunangan. Berbeda dengan Sai, yang sudah mengetahui jika anak tirinya tersebut sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang walau _bukan sekehendak hati mereka._

Sai dapat mengerti.

Shachi

-Pasien banyak sekali. Tanganku lelah dan lelah dan lelah. Cepat sembuh sobat dan aku akan memukulmu karena menterlantarkan kami dengan jadwal operasi yang tiada habisnya.-

Law mulai terkekeh dan dengan sebelah tangannya Law pun mulai membalas.

Me

-Nikmati harimu. Aku masih menikmati jatah liburku.-

Shachi

-Ku do'a kan kau dipecat! Dipecat!-

Dan Law pun kembali terkekeh.

 **Ting!**

Pesan lain kembali masuk ke ponselnya dan kali ini dari sang Ayah tiri.

Sai

-Apa baby 5 masih mengirimmu pesan? Dia menutup dirinya dengan selimut lalu menangis.-

Me

-Maaf. Sepertinya karena aku tidak membalas pesannya yang tadi sore dan barusan.-

 **Ting!**

Shachi

-Bilang saja jika kau menikmati hari liburmu karena ada seorang gadis cantik yang merawatmu.-

Yang benar saja? Law hanya bisa terkekeh dan kembali membalas pesan tersebut.

Me

-Kau hanya cemburu karena tidak diberi jatah libur, Shachi.-

Dan sebuah panggilan masuk pun tiba-tiba datang. Law sampai mengernyit bingung ketika nama 'Robin' tertera di layarnya sebagai pemanggil.

Dan dengan menekan tombol hijau, Law pun menempelkan ponselnya dan menyapa si pemanggil yang adalah tunangannya sendiri.

"Halo Robin? Ada apa kau menghubungiku? Tidak biasanya."

-"Maaf Law. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Luffy ada di rumahmu?"-

Law bangkit dari acara rebahannya ia mulai mendudukan diri dengan sebelah alis terangkat pertanda bingung.

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

-"Em.. Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja. Sudah dulu ya. Lain kali kita lanjut lagi."-

 **Nit!**

Dan dengan itu panggilan pun diputus secara sepihak. Law tahu, pasti tunangannya itu sedang bersama dengan pria besar yang ia ketahui bernama Franky. Mendengar suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, Law dapat berasumsi jika tunangannya dan pria tersebut pasti ada di luar rumah. Bahkan Law dan Robin sudah mulai terbuka dengan perasaan mereka yang dipaksakan. Dengan terang-terangan Law mengijinkan Robin untuk mendekati pria lain dan Robin pun mengijinkan Law melakukan hal yang sama jika dirinya mau.

Mereka saling mengerti dan mulai menjaga rahasia masing-masing agar mereka terlihat seperti pasangan normal lainnya padahal mereka tidak merasakan cinta sedikit pun di dalam hati mereka.

Dan Law, akan terus berpura-pura bersama Robin. Sampai mereka bisa bebas dari kebohongan masing-masing.

.

Hening perlahan mulai terjadi.

Bahkan, Law mulai berpikir sejenak. Dan mungkin karena penasaran dengan telefon Robin barusan akhirnya, Law mulai keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke sebuah pintu kamar milik adik tirinya dan mulai mengintip dari balik lubang kunci hanya untuk melihat jika di atas ranjang terdapat sebuah gundukan yang menandakan jika si pemilik kamar tersebut ada dan sudah tertidur.

Law kembali mengernyit.

Jadi— siapa gerangan yang dilihat tunangannya itu?

Law kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan untuk sesaat ingatan ketika Smoker datang ke rumahnya sekitar seminggu yang lalu terlintas kembali dibenaknya.

...

 _"Apa? Ditembak? Oleh siapa?" Law mulai bertanya bingung dilihatnya Smoker makin mengusap helai rambutnya dengan pasrah. Bahkan Law baru sadar jika temannya tersebut tidak meghisap dua cerutu seperti biasanya._

 _Lama dalam suasana hening akhirnya Smoker pun kembali menghela napasnya. Ia juga mulai membenarkan letak duduknya dengan ujung mata yang mulai menatap ke arah Law._

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi rumah sakit telah mengkonfirmasi jika peluru yang digunakan pelaku adalah jenis senjata dari kelopisianku."_

 _Law menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia terlihat sangat kaget._

 _"Apa? Ap-apa mereka yakin? Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Dengar dulu!" Smoker mulai menyela. Sontak saja, Law makin penasaran dibuatnya. "Minggu lalu, saat beberapa remaja akan memancing di dekat sungai mereka dikagetkan dengan penemuan mayat pria yang dimutilasi secara rapi."_

 _"L-lalu?"_

 _"Dan.. Mayat itu adalah salah satu dari anggota kepolisianku yang hilang di saat penangkapan Eustass. Semua indentitasnya lengkap yang hilang hanya senjata apinya saja. Dan dari laporan yang kudapat dua hari yang lalu, korban ternyata meninggal karena lehernya yang dipatahkan."_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Law kesal. "Ku kira guru sialan itu sudah mendekam di penjara selama seminggu ini."_

 _"Maaf." Ucap Smoker menyesal. "Aku selalu menutupi kasus yang terjadi agar tidak bocor ke publik."_

 _Hening yang perlahan menyelimuti._

 _"..."_

 _"Lalu, mayat yang satunya lagi—" Dan kedua mata Law terbelalak untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku sendiri yang menemukannya tiga minggu yang lalu. Keadaan mayatnya sudah membusuk ketika ku temukan, bahkan burung merpati yang menunjukan keberadaan mayat itu tiba-tiba saja mati setelah dirinya hinggap di samping mayat korban. Seakan burung itu tidak makan selama berhari-hari dan terus diam menunggu mayat tersebut untuk ditemukan seseorang."_

 _"Lalu identitasnya?"_

 _"Sebenarnya masih belum ditemukan. Mayatnya terlalu sudah dikenali karena keadaan yang sangat menggenaskan. Di tambah dia juga dikebiri lalu rahang dan kelima indranya dirusak dengan sangat brutal. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya juga dikuliti dengan seluruh organ yang dikeluarkan dari tempatnya. Dan dugaan kami sementara mayat itu adalah milik Rob Lucci yang diduga hilang dari empat sampai lima minggu yang lalu."_

 _"Aku bingung dengan keluarga dan temannya. Apa mereka tidak mencari mayat korban. Atau jangan-jangan dia hidup sendiri?"_

 _"Itulah sebabnya kami selalu memperhatikan orang-orang seperti Rob Lucci. Karena ketika dirinya hilang seperti ini kami bisa langsung mengambil kesimpulan."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sebelumnya.. aku mau minta maaf, Law."_

 _"Minta maaf apa?" Dan Smoker pun mulai menatap Law dengan intens. Ia terlihat ragu namun ia harus mengatakannya._

 _"Aku curiga pada adik tirimu."_

 ** _Deg!_**

 _Law membelalakan kedua matanya. Ia mulai menatap kesal ke arah Smoker yang sudah bisa membaca reaksi ahli bedah tersebut._

 _"Apa maksudmu, Smoker? Kenapa kau menuduh Luffy sembarangan. Memangnya kau punya bukti?"_

 _"Dengar dulu, Law!" Smoker kembali menyela namun Law sudah keburu emosi dengan nafas yang terdengar tak beraturan dikeluarkan. Mungkin jika salah satu tangannya tidak terasa sakit, Law akan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Smoker lalu disusul dengan meninju pipi sang kepala polisi sampai bengkak. "Namanya sama dengan si pelaku—_

 _"NAMANYA LUFFY! MONKEY LUFFY! Bukan Lucy apalagi Blood Death Lucy yang sering kau ceritakan padaku, Smoker! Doflamingo mungkin memanggil Luffy dengan sebutan Lucy tapi bagiku, Luffy tetaplah Luffy! Lagi pula Lucy yang kau kenal sudah berkeliaran tiga belas tahun lamanya 'kan? Sekarang bandingkan dengan Luffy! Saat itu dia baru berusia empat atau lima tahun! Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang bocah pada orang dewasa? Membunuhnya seperti yang sering kau katakan? Yang benar saja! Butuh tenaga lima sampai enam bocah untuk menumbangkan seorang pria dewasa dan adik tiriku.. tidak mungkin melakukannya!"_

 _Smoker terdiam._

 _"Kau tidak mengerti, Law. Adik tirimu itu sangat aneh! Olvia sering menceritakan keanehan anak itu padaku! Bahkan anak itu sudah beberapa kali mengasar— "_

 _"Memangnya keanehan menjadikan landasan bukti atas tuduhanmu itu, eh? Luffy memang aneh. Iya.. Memang aneh. Aku juga mengakuinya. Dia itu pemuda labil yang tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi selain itu, Luffy adalah pemuda yang baik yang selalu memperhatikan teman-temannya."_

 _Smoker menggertak. Ia mulai membentak._

 _"KAU PUN BARU MENGENALNYA BEBERAPA MINGGU 'KAN?"_

 _"..."_

 _Kini, Law yang mulai terdiam. Ia terlihat memalingkan mukanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat menyesal. Law akui, dirinya memang belum mengenal pasti karakter adik tirinya tersebut selain dari cerita Zoro padanya. Kalau begini Law jadi malu karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan sang kepala polisi padanya._

 _Smoker mulai menghela napasnya. Ia sedikit menyesal telah membentak pria di depannya barusan hingga membuat pria tersebut murung dan tidak mau melihat ke arahnya._

 _Smoker kembali membuka suara._

 _"Dengar, Law.. Adikmu itu punya—_

 _"Keluar!" Smoker terbelalak. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dengan membentak Smoker. Jadi.. keluar!"_

 _Smoker tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. Bahkan sebelum Smoker memegang gagang pintu, sang kepala polisi kembali menoleh dan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang langsung membuat kedua mata Law terbelalak untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

...

Law kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Isi kepalanya terus berpikir tentang ucapan yang pernah Smoker katakan. Hal tersebut membuat Law tak yakin secara pasti apa benar yang dikatakan sang kepala polisi itu benar?

Jika mayat dari kedua korban itu— berbeda?

Law menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Bahkan gara-gara memikirkan hal ini Law sampai tidak sadar jika waktu sudah terlewat berjam-jam lamanya.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Law terlihat mendudukan diri di depan meja makan ketika si raven tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Wajah dan rambut Law terlihat sangat kacau, oh.. jangan lupakan juga dengan terhiasnya lingkaran hitam di bawah mata sang ahli bedah. Melihatnya membuat, Luffy sedikit terkekeh.

Bahkan Luffy terlihat mulai mendudukan dirinya di depan meja makan seraya menyerahkan Law beberapa onigiri yang terlihat sangat enak.

"Ayo dimakan. Maaf ya. Tidak bisa menemani, Torao. Aku harus sekolah hari ini."

Law hanya tersenyum, ia mulai mengambil onigiri di depannya.

"Tidak masalah. Bukanlah nanti sore kau juga akan pulang."

"...benar juga." Dan Luffy pun mulai melahap daging didepannya.

.

Tak lama kemudian Luffy pun mulai berdiri seraya menarik tasnya dan bersiap berangkat setelah ia membereskan meja makan yang barusan mereka gunakan.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu." Law terlihat menyesal namun Luffy berusaha untuk tersenyum dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan Law.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk jalan kaki." Teringat oleh Law ketika si raven terlihat lemas berjalan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu dan Law pun merasa menyesal karena beberapa kali pernah membentak pemuda yang ternyata adalah adik tirinya sendiri.

"Sekali lagi.. aku minta maaf." Luffy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan tanpa sadar tangan kirinya mulai bertumpu di tangan kanan Law. Law yang melihatnya mulai merona merasa ingin membalas tumpuan tangan tersebut jika saja tangan kirinya tidak terluka apalagi dibalut menggunakan gips.

Bukan kah itu akan terlihat romantis?

Benar 'kan—

 **CUKUP!**

Kenapa dirinya jadi memikirkan hal seperti itu? Luffy adalah adik tirinya dan menjadikan si raven sebagai objek fantasi cintanya adalah SALAH besar!

"Torao?" Luffy mulai bertanya khawatir ketika dilihatnya wajah sang kakak tiri makin memerah dengan dua kantong hitam menghiasi kedua matanya. Dan ketika Luffy hendak menyentuh pipi pria didepannya dengan cepat kedua mata Law terbelalak dengan tubuh yang mundur begitu cepat.

Tak lupa, wajahnya pun makin merona merah dengan jantung yang berdebar sangat kencang.

Luffy terlihat makin khawatir namun karena ia melihat Law menjauhinya seakan waspada, Luffy pun mulai mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menarik tas sekolahnya.

Perlahan Luffy kembali tersenyum.

"Aku berangkat sekarang. Maaf tidak bisa menemani Torao. Mingo pun tidak bisa pulang hari ini dan menjanjikan dua minggu lagi. Lalu, Torao harus beristirahat yang cukup agar tangan Torao segera sembuh." Dan setelah si raven mengatakan hal tersebut pintu pun mulai tertutup dan membuat Law menghela napasnya lega.

Sial!

Kenapa harus seperti ini kejadiannya jika ia berada di dekat si raven. Padahal sebelumnya hal ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Apa mungkin dirinya mulai menyukai adik tirinya sendiri?

Tapi— tidak mungkin!

Law adalah pria normal yang mencintai payudara dan vagina wanita! Tidak mungkin ia langsung berubah haluan hanya karena kedekatan dirinya bersama si raven.

Dan kalau hal seperti ini terus berlangsung, Law akan meragukan orientasi seksualnya di kemudian hari.

.

.

Sore harinya, Law kedatangan dua orang pemuda yang salah satunya tidak ia kenal. Yang satu memiliki surai berwarna pirang panjang yang diikat dan bernama Helmeppo. Lalu, satu lagi adalah seorang pemuda mirip preman dengan tindikan di hidung dan telinganya. Oh.. Jangan lupakan dengan gigi-gigi yang mirip hewan buas itu. Rambutnya yang mirip lumut, dua tatto setengah lingkaran di pelipis kanannya dan gayanya yang sok keren dengan pandangan kesal dan marah yang ditunjukan pada Law.

"Siapa kau?" Law mulai bertanya penasaran. Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan khusus untuk si pemuda preman. Karena Law tahu jika kedatangan si pirang adalah untuk bersih-bersih dirumahnya setelah adik tirinya meminta pada pemuda tersebut tiap beberapa hari sekali dengan imbalan yang sudah disepakati.

Berbeda dengan Helmeppo yang bersikap ramah, si jengger hijau tiba-tiba saja langsung main masuk saja seraya melihat-lihat seluruh isi rumah tersebut. Law yang kesal berusaha mengusir, ia mulai menarik pemuda di depannya dengan segera.

"Kau siapa? Main masuk saja kerumah orang."

Sebuah geraman kesal.

"Aku Bartolomeo! Ketua geng Barto dan pesuruh kesayangan kak Luffy. Menjauhlah cacat! Aku ada keperluan yang harus segera ku selesaikan!" Bartolomeo kembali melangkah namun dengan cepat Law menahannya walau di tangkis si pemuda preman yang langsung membalik arah tangannya dan disusul dengan menarik tangan kanan Law dan melemparnya ke arah kursi terdekat.

 **BRUK!**

Law meringgis sakit berbeda dengan Bartolomeo yang mulai menyeringai dan melangkah ke arah dapur sebelum akhirnya berbelok dan menaiki tangga di depannya. Helmeppo berusaha menolong, ia mulai meminta maaf.

"Maafkan sifat Bartolomeo. Dia memang kasar dan suka berbuat seenaknya."

"Bahkan melemparku?" Tanya Law kesal dan di balas Helmeppo dengan kekehan kecil.

"Dia memang kasar. Tapi anehnya dia lembut pada Luffy bahkan rela menjadi pesuruhnya. Padahal yang ku tahu Zoro hanya meminta sepupunya itu untuk mengawasi, Luffy ketika dirinya tidak ada. Hehehehe." Helmeppo terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berbeda dengan Law yang mulai terbelalak kaget.

"Dia— sepupunya Zoro?"

Dan Helmeppo pun mulai menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasti.

Tak lama kemudian, Bartolomeo kembali dengan sebuah tas besar di punggungnya. Ia terlihat melangkah keluar dengan tangan melambai pada sebuah kamera CCTV yang ia ketahui sudah mati.

Bartolomeo keluar dari pintu gerbang dan mulai menaiki motornya sebelum akhirnya ia tak terlihat karena kecepatan motornya yang ia tancap di luar batas normal.

Law masih menganga sebelum akhirnya Helmeppo menyimpan tasnya di sebuah sofa dengan tubuh yang ia regangkan.

"Ha~ aku jadi bekerja sendiri lagi. Padahal awalnya kami bertiga. Tapi sudahlah. Mungkin nanti juga kami bisa bersama lagi." Helmeppo mulai tersenyum kecut. Ia terlihat mulai berjalan ke arah dapur dan berbelok seperti Bartolomeo barusan. Bahkan Helmeppo mulai berucap memanggil nama 'Surume' yang ia ketahui menjadi peliharaan adik tirinya tersebut.

Law masih terdiam. Ia masih kesal atas perlakuan pemuda preman tersebut padanya barusan. Awas saja kalau pemuda itu datang lagi ke rumah ini, Law berjanji akan membalas perlakuan pemuda tersebut padanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan!

Ya.. jika saja tangan kirinya bisa sembuh lebih cepat.

Semoga saja.

Tapi— omong-omong.. Dimana adik tirinya itu?

"Oh.. Luffy berpesan padaku untuk mengatakan padamu jika Luffy dihukum pak Enel karena mata pelajaran kimianya yang jelek. Dia janji tidak akan pulang terlalu malam."

Hening.

"APA?"

Dan Law pun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak apalagi setelah tahu orang yang menghukum adik tirinya adalah seorang guru pria.

.

.

.

 **Empat hari kemudian.**

 **Franky**

Di sebuah lapangan basket di luar gedung sekolah terlihatlah Zoro yang mulai berlari dengan tangan kanan memantulkan sebuah bola orange yang senantiasa ia pertahankan. Dan ketika ia melompat.

 **Prriitt!**

Bola pun masuk dengan sangat mulus sebelum seorang siswa meniup peluitnya.

"Kerja bagus, kapten." Seorang pemuda mulai berteriak tak lupa iapun memukul pelan punggung sang pemuda lumut sampai memicing kesal. Robin yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh sampai Franky datang dan memberinya sekotak jus lemon. Tak lupa Franky pun memakai sebuah jaket tebal, kacamata dan topi sebagai ajang menyembunyikan dirinya dari para anggotanya yang adalah membuat gosip, sekalian untuk menipu semua orang karena dirinya pernah berpura-pura sakit selama empat hari ini.

Robin sedikit terkekeh.

"Fufufufu.. Terimakasih."

"Topi jerami tanding hari ini ya? _uhuk_!" Franky mulai bertanya dan dibalas Robin dengan anggukan singkat.

"Iya. Lawannya adalah sekolah Mink. Mereka mengadakan pertandingan sebagai bentuk persahabatan antar Sekolah."

"Begitu ya. _Uhuk!_ Aku sakit. Jadi aku kurang tahu beritanya."

"Aku berharap akan kesembuhanmu, Franky."

"Terimakasih, Robin. Oh iya, kenapa pria berambut hijau itu memberi nama timnya dengan topi jerami? Bukan kah itu terlihat memalukan? Maksudku.. _Uhuk_! Kenapa tidak topi metal atau topi SUPERRR saja?" Robin kembali terkekeh. Ia mulai menyimpan jus lemonnya dan kembali memeprhatikan pertandingan di depannya.

"Entahlah.. Yang ku tahu Zoro memberi nama timnya sesuai benda yang disayangi Luffy dan benda itu adalah sebuah topi jerami tua yang ia dapat di pelelangan."

Sebelah alis yang mulai terangkat.

"Pelelangan kapan?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga belum pernah melihat topi jerami itu. Tapi katanya Luffy pernah memakainya beberapa bulan lalu ke sekolah. Mungkin sama dengan topi yang dipakai pemuda yang mirip Luffy senin malam lalu."

"Dia tidak malu ya?"

"Ku rasa tidak." Dan Franky pun terdiam di tempatnya. Ia terlihat sibuk berpikir dengan kedua mata seakan mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya— seseorang.

Lalu, setelah itu pandangan Franky teralih pada tangan kiri Robin yang memang sudah tidak di perban karena lukanya yang sudah sembuh berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan tunanganmu itu?"

"Maksudmu, Law? Oh.. Tangannya masih di gips tapi kurasa dalam beberapa minggu lagi tangan kirinya akan sembuh."

"Boleh aku menemuinya."

Robin menoleh bingung.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Hanya ingin kenal saja." Dan Robin pun mulai tersenyum.

"Tentu." Franky ikut tersenyum walau pandangan matanya kini teralih pada seorang pemuda raven yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi.

Si raven terlihat sedang bersama seorang pria yang Franky tahu menjadi guru olah raganya juga. Mereka terlihat tengah berciuman di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi sehingga satu orang pun tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang sebenarnya tengah mereka lakukan.

Namun, ketika si raven menengok ke arah kanan rupanya, Franky terlihat tengah memperhatikan dirinya dan membuat Luffy menyudahi ciuman tersebut secara sepihak dan pergi begitu saja setelah ia berbisik pada pria yang lebih tua.

Franky terlihat memicing jijik, apalagi setelah ia melihat jika sang guru olahraga mulai membenarkan kerah bajunya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di tempat yang barusan ia masuki.

Franky menautkan kedua alisnya kesal.

" _Uhuk_! Aku akan menemui, Luffy dulu."

"Eh?"

Franky mulai berjalan meninggalkan Robin. Ia mulai melewati beberapa siswa-siswi yang menonton dan juga beberapa temannya yang menanyakan tentang kesehatannya.

 **DUK!**

Tiba-tiba, bola basket terpantul ke arah lain. Zoro yang melihat bolanya keluar dari lapangan mulai merutuk kesal namun tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah jadi kaget ketika bola tersebut menukik ke arah pemuda yang sangat ia kenal.

"LUFFY!" Zoro mulai berteriak kaget. Ia berusaha mengejar bolanya dan membuat si raven yang akan menjadi korban mendongak hanya untuk melihat sepasang tangan sudah menahan bola tersebut sebelum mengenai dirinya.

 **Tap!**

Luffy mulai menoleh. Dilihatnya Franky tengah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan bola basket di kedua tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Zoro datang disusul seorang pemuda pirang besar yang nampak sangat menyesal karena hampir menarget kepala orang dengan bola yang ia lempar.

"Luffy! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Zoro mulai bertanya khawatir, dilihatnya si raven mulai tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak."

"Maafkan aku.. Tadi aku terlalu semangat jadi aku kurang memperhitungkan jarak lemparanku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Si pemuda pirang terus meminta maaf, dan hal itu membuat Luffy terkekeh seraya mendekati pemuda tersebut dengan membawa bola basket yang di tangkap Franky barusan.

"Siapa namamu?" Luffy mulai bertanya lembut.

"B-Bellamy. Kelas 2-3." Jawabnya tegas bercampur gugup.

Luffy sampai terekeh. Ia mulai melempar-lempar bola basket di tangannya dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya memutar bola basket tersebut di atas jarinya.

"Lemparanmu sangat kuat dan hebat. Aku yakin kau akan mencetak banyak angka ketika bertanding nanti."

Bellamy ikut terkekeh. Ia terlihat sangat tersanjung dengan pujian si raven yang adalah kakak kelasnya sendiri. Bahkan Bellamy sampai salah tingkah dan membuat Zoro menghela napasnya dengan bola mata bergulir bosan.

"Hehehe.. Trimakasih.. Aku—

"Tapi jika kau tidak bisa bermain, lebih baik kau tidak masuk ke tim mana pun."

Terbelalak!

Dan Luffy pun mulai menyerahkan bola oranye di tangannya ke arah Bellamy yang masih kaget dengan ucapan si raven barusan.

Zoro pun sama kagetnya walau ia akui mendengar si raven mengatakan hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang aneh.

"Zoro. Semoga kau menang." Luffy mulai bicara sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan pergi seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Untuk sesaat, Zoro kembali tersenyum dan mencoba tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan si raven yang memang tidak di-per-untuk-an baginya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke lapangan berbeda dengan Bellamy yang terlihat kesal dengan ucapan si raven barusan. Bahkan Franky yang sedari tadi ada di depannya masih ikut terdiam dengan pandangan terarah ke pada si pirang.

"Bellamy! Cepat—

"Aku harus ke toilet. Nanti aku kesini lagi."

"...cepatlah! Setengah jam lagi Mink datang,"

"Tentu."

Bellamy beranjak pergi dan hal itu membuat Franky penasaran dan mulai mengikuti si pirang dari belakang.

.

.

Di sebuah lorong kelas yang kosong terlihatlah Luffy yang sedang berjalan diikuti Bellamy di belakangnya.

Pancaran benci masih terlihat di kedua mata Bellamy. Kedua tangannya juga terkepal erat dengan gigi menggertak kesal. Ia terlihat mengikuti secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tak beda dengan Franky yang sesekali berhenti hanya untuk menyembunyikan tubuh besarnya di sebuah tikungan atau di belakang tanaman buatan yang menjadi hiasan di tiap kelas.

Kaki terus melangkah.

Para pengikut terus mengikuti.

Dan Bellamy makin menggeram kesal pada pemuda didepannya.

 **Tap!**

Tak disangka, tiba-tiba saja Luffy berhenti ketika ia akan berbelok. Dan yang lebih kagetnya lagi, Luffy mulai berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Bellamy yang ketahuan sedang mengikutinya.

Dan untuk hal ini, Franky mulai berhenti dan memundurkan langkahnya dengan cepat untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Berharap jika tempat persembunyiannya cukup aman dan tidak akan diketahui oleh si raven.

"Ada perlu apa?" Luffy mulai bertanya pelan dan entah kenapa telah membuat urat vena menyebar di pelipis bahkan kepalan tangan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah seorang kakak kelas yang harus ku hormati seperti Zoro! Kau telah membuatku kesal, sialan! Jadi— terimalah balasannya!" Bellamy siap menyerang. Ia mulai berlari dan membuat Franky memicing penasaran.

Namun—

 **Tap!**

Tangan Bellamy tiba-tiba saja tertahan oleh seorang pemuda preman yang tak lain adalah Bartolomeo. Ia mulai menyeringai ke arah Bellamy dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Ringgisan sakit dan Bellamy yang mulai menggeram. Dan saat ia akan menggunakan kakinya untuk membalikan keadaan, tiba-tiba—

 **BUK!**

Bellamy pun terjatuh tepat di kaki si raven.

Bahkan dari yang semulanya, Franky memicing penasaran tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Franky berubah menjadi terbelalak kaget dengan kaki yang ia pundurkan beberapa langkah.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Dilihatnya si raven mulai berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan Franky. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat gelap ketika ia tahu ada orang yang mengikutinya selain si pirang.

 **Gluk!**

Dan Franky pun mulai meneguk ludah gugup.

"Oh.. Hai.. L-Luffy." Franky mulai menyapa pelan namun tak membuat Luffy merubah tatapannya. Dibelakangnya bahkan terlihat pula Bartolomeo yang masih menyeringai seakan menakut-nakuti. Melihat hal itu, Franky mulai menghela napasnya. Ia mulai berdiri dan berhadapan dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Baiklah. Cukup dengan berbohong. Aku tahu rahasiamu, Lucy."

Sebuah ancaman. Semoga saja hal ini berhasil menakut-nakuti si raven.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Selain tatapan yang entah kenapa membuat Franky makin waspada.

Luffy mulai membuka suara.

"Lalu, kalau kau tahu kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana? Kau mau membongkar semua rahasiaku? Silakan saja. Aku tidak takut. Oh iya.. bagaimana kalau kita saling membocorkan rahasia. Kau membocorkan rahasiaku dan aku.. akan membocorkan ha-ha-si-a-mu."

Franky menggeram namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau keringat dingin tiba-tiba saja mengalir di pelipisnya.

"M-emangnya kau tahu rahasiaku?" Franky mulai bertanya waspada.

"Jelas." Dan si raven pun mulai menyunggingkan sebuah kurva senyuman. "Kau adalah pacar Robin padahal Robin sudah bertunangan dengan anakku." Untuk sepersekian detik kedua mata Franky mulai terbelalak kaget ketika si raven mengatakan akhir kalimatnya. Luffy mulai terkekeh ia mulai mendorong dada Franky dengan pelan hingga pemuda besar tersebut mundur dan membuka jalan untuk dirinya. Luffy masih terus berjalan sampai akhirnya kedua kakinya berhenti seiring dengan Luffy yang kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Walau itu.. bukan rahasia yang kau sembunyikan." Dan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata tersebut, Luffy pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Bartolomeo yang ikut mendorong dada Franky dengan cukup kasar. Franky sampai mundur beberapa langkah. Bahkan di wajahnya telah terlukis ekspresi bingung bahkan takut secara bersamaan.

Si raven masih terlihat santai berjalan. Senyuman juga tak hilang dari bibirnya. Mereka terlihat berbelok dan akhirnya menuruni tangga di sebelah mereka.

Sekarang Franky bingung. Jika si raven mengetahui rahasianya akankah si raven membocorkannya?

Dan.. bagaimana jika seluruh sekolah tahu? Terutama pacarnya, Robin yang sangat ia cintai.

Perlahan Franky mulai bersandar di tembok terdekat. Ia mulai berpikir sebelum akhirnya menggunakan selulernya untuk menghubungi sang kekasih.

-"Di depan perpustakaan? Baiklah, Franky."-

"Terimakasih, Robin."

 **Nit!**

Dan dengan berakhirnya telefon tersebut Franky pun kembali mendesah pasrah.

Sepertinya ia harus mengaku sebelum dirinya ditangkap seperti Eustass Kid dan menjadi narapidana yang mencoreng nama Sekolahnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, Franky harus melakukan sesuatu pada Bellamy yang sekarang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan bekas tinjuan di pelipis kanannya.

Jika ketahuan orang lain bisa-bisa dirinya yang disalahkan karena telah menghajar seorang adik kelas.

Dan parahnya jika yang mengetahui hal ini adalah Zoro, dirinya bisa disuruh berdiri di lapangan terbuka dan harus adu jotos detik itu juga dengan si pemuda lumut tersebut.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Franky jadi menyesal membuntuti si raven yang selalu ia curigai itu.

Karena sekali salah strategi, dirinyalah yang bisa disalahkan.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

Hohohoho.. Begitulah enaknya jika punya pesuruh pribadi xD *ditampol*

Jadi.. Hampir semua orang punya rahasia ya :'v saya juga. Dan semua orang juga. *ditabok.

Okay.

 ** _Next:_**

 _"Kenapa—_

 _"Kita harus bicara, Law. Pembicaraan sesama pria!" Dan Law pun mulai menatap tidak suka ke arah Franky._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bacotan Author: *garukpantat* ehh.. Halo xD ketemu lagi sama saya dalam fic— *CUKUP***_

 _ **Iya iya.. -_- huh.. Ganggu saja!**_

 _ **Oh iya.. Saya cuma mau bilang kalau Lucy dan Blood death Lucy itu adalah orang yang sama BDL hanya julukan yang diberikan Smoker untuk si pelaku. Kalau gak percaya baca saja lagi chapter 6 dengan nama (Smoker)**_

 _ **Dan— ada yang ngarep ada Ace dan Sabo ya xD. Saya sih memang ngerencana juga datangin mereka. Tapi di akhir cerita. Wkwkwkwkwk. *kabur***_

 _ **Okay.. Selamat membaca~**_

* * *

 **Franky**

"Jadi Franky? Kenapa kau ingin sekali bicara denganku? Apa ada masalah?"

Franky terdiam. Keringat dingin perlahan mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Franky juga terlihat gugup. Tubuhnya yang besar terasa sangat berat bahkan mulut dan suaranya saja terasa sangat susah untuk dikendalikan.

"Franky?" Merasa khawatir, Robin mulai mendekati sang kekasih sampai Franky membuka suara dan membuat gadis cantik di depannya berhenti melangkah.

"Robin."

"I-iya?" Sekarang giliran Robin yang merasa gugup.

"Ada yang harus ku katakan padamu." Suara yang cukup pelan namun sukses membuat Robin ketakutan.

"Te-tentang apa?"

"..." Tidak ada balasan selain Franky yang mulai menggaruk surai birunya. Ia mulai menatap Robin dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya menghela napasnya pasrah ketika ia merasa tidak akan ada orang lain yang akan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Franky—

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika pacarmu ternyata adalah seorang pengedar obat terlarang dan pembuat senjata untuk Mafia?" Robin terbelalak. Ia mulai melihat wajah Franky yang nampak sangat sedih dan kecewa. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sukanya aku terhadap mekanik. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mau membiayai keinginan mahalku itu adalah seorang kepala Mafia bernama Crocodile. Tapi dia melakukannya bukan tanpa syarat.. Dia— mau melakukannya asalkan aku mau membantunya menjual ganja dan memberikan enam puluh persen hasil senjata yang aku buat. Te-tenang saja.. Aku tidak menjual senjata yang aku buat. Crocodile yang menjualnya. Aku membuat hanya atas dasar kesenanganku sendiri."

"..." Robin masih belum menjawab. Ia juga terlihat masih berpikir. Lama dalam keheningan membuat Franky khawatir juga. Khawatir jika sang kekasih mulai membenci dirinya. Namun sebelum ketakutan Franky menjadi nyata tiba-tiba, Robin menyentuh tangan Franky dan kembali membuka suaranya.

"Apa kau mengonsumsi obat-obat yang kau edarkan?"

Rasa takut yang menghampiri.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Franky mulai mengelak. "Sudah ku katakan aku bahkan tidak menjual senjata yang aku bu—

"Kalau begitu aku maafkan." Franky terbelalak. Dilihatnya, Robin mulai tersenyum manis dan langsung melelehkan hati kecil Franky. Dan Franky beruntung memiliki gadis cantik dan baik hati semacam Robin.

"Terimakasih. Lalu— maaf.. jika aku melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu."

Robin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Semua orang punya keinginan dan aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau inginkan, franky. Dan kurasa aku pun akan menjadi seorang penjahat jika itu membuatku menjadi seorang yang menemukan benda-benda bersejarah yang dapat ku klaim menjadi milikku sendiri."

"Uhahaha.. Tapi 'kan itu curang namanya."

"Fufufu.. Memang." Dan mereka pun kembali terdiam.

"Sekali lagi.. terimakasih."

"Tentu, Franky. Sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi kemana perginya pacarku setiap kali dia terkena demam."

Franky yang mendengar ucapan Robin barusan mulai salah tingkah. Ia mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan pipinya yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Sekali lagi— maaf soal itu. Dan kuharap.. kau masih mengijinkan aku untuk menemui tunanganmu itu, Robin."

Sebuah anggukan.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Lagi pula aku sudah menghubungi Law dan dia setuju untuk bertemu deganmu."

"Baguslah. Oh iya.. Apa pendapat tunanganmu tentang pembicaraan kalian saat malam itu? Maaf langsung pergi sebelum mengantarmu pulang. Crocodile menelfonku secara tiba-tiba."

Robin terdiam. Ia nampak bingung untuk menjawab.

"Luffy ada dirumahnya. Kurasa orang yang kita lihat saat itu hanyalah pemuda lain yang mirip dengan Luffy."

Franky ikut terdiam. Ia juga terlihat sibuk berpikir.

"... begitu ya."

Robin mencengkram tangan kekasihnya tiba-tiba. Ia mulai menatap sedih ke arah pemuda besar didepannya dengan kurva melengkung ke bawah.

"Kumohon.. Kau jangan menaruh curiga pada Luffy seperti pamanku. Luffy tidak bersalah. Dia hanya seorang pemuda yang berusaha menjaga batas dunianya."

Franky sedikit menggertakkan giginya . Namun ia tidak mau memperlihatkan emosinya dan lebih memilih tersenyum demi membuat kekasih cantiknya tak bersedih lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin.. kesimpulanku tentang Luffy memang terlalu berlebihan." Robin mulai tersenyum sementara Franky mulai melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Oh sial! Aku ketinggalan melihat Topi Jerami tanding!"

Robin yang mendengarnya mulai terbelalak kaget.

"Aku juga!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat pertandingannya sama-sama." Ajak Franky seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan di balas gadis bersurai gelap panjang tersebut dengan uluran serupa.

"Fufufu.. Dengan senang hati, Franky." Dan dengan itu Franky dan Robin pun berlari meninggalkan tempat mereka barusan. Dan untuk sesaat Franky masih bergelut dalam pikirannya dimana nama ' _Topi_ _Jerami_ ' dan ' _pelelangan_ ' masih mengganggu pikirannya. Mungkin, Franky harus menghubungi Boss nya itu sore ini untuk meminta data dari apa saja yang pernah di lelangan di pelelangan legal ataupun pasar gelap tiap tahunnya.

.

.

.

 **Ckit!**

 **Duk!**

 **Priitt!**

Peluit kembali berbunyi dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Topi Jerami memenangkan pertandingan.

Vivi, Alvida dan Conis mulai bersorak senang begitu juga Usop dan Helmeppo.

Pertandingan dimulai lagi dan tak lama kemudian Luffy pun datang untuk bergabung dengan banyaknya cemilan yang baru ia beli secara mendadak.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Luffy mulai bertanya. Kedua pipinya menggembung karena penuh dengan banyaknya makanan yang ia kunyah.

"Kebetulan sekali, Luffy. Kau datang disaat yang tepat. Kita sudah menang di dua babak berturut-turut."

"Shishishi.. syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya."

 **Duk!**

 **Ckit!**

Zoro kembali mencetak angka dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya kelas Zoro dan kelas lainnya kembali bersorak atas kemenangan mereka.

.

Di arah lain terlihat pula Franky dan Robin yang sama-sama bersorak dari tempat mereka duduk sebelum akhirnya Robin mengajak Franky untuk jalan-jalan ke luar Sekolah sekaligus untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang memang ingin Franky temui. Bahkan mereka tak sadar jika seorang guru olahraga mulai berjalan ke arah Luffy seraya menunjukan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Luffy kehilangan senyumannya dan menelan kunyahannya dengan cepat.

Disisi lain Conis dan Alvida sama-sama takut bahkan Vivi sampai memalingkan wajah karena traumanya ia pada sang guru.

Sakazuki mulai menyeringai bahkan setelah ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Dan ketika Luffy mengerti dan akan menyerahkan semua makanannya ke arah Usopp yang sama-sama ketakutan tiba-tiba, Vivi, Conis dan Alvida menahan tangan Luffy dengan kepala yang mereka gelengkan cepat.

Luffy hanya tersenyum tipis. Dengan perlahan dirinya melepas cengkraman ketiga gadis tersebut lalu pergi menyusul sang guru.

Helmoppo yang berada disana mulai kebingungan. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan tak lama kemudian Vivi kembali menangis dan membuat Sanji yang berada jauh dari teman-temannya mulai menggeram frustasi dengan kedua tangan yang ia kepal dengan sangat erat.

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah ketika Zoro menyaksikan si raven mengikuti Sakazuki dari belakang.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat. Kedua matanya juga terbelalak dengan pancaran kemarahan yang langsung membuat anggota tim-nya mundur ketakutan. Dan parahnya lagi ketika Zoro memegang bola ia langsung mendapatkan jalan kosong seakan saingannya takut untuk merebut bola.

Dan karena hal itu—

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

 **Duk!**

 **SHOOT!**

Angka dicetak dengan mudah oleh Zoro. Bahkan seorang guru yang bertugas menjadi wasit pun merasa takut untuk meniup peluitnya setelah ia melihat sikap bagai monster yang dikeluarkan si pemuda lumut barusan.

Semua mulai menjauh dan Zoro masih menatap murka ke arah lawan bahkan teman-temannya berada.

Bahkan sekolah Mink mulai berpikir: lebih baik kalah ketimbang cedera.

.

"Bagus kak Zoro! Pertahankan!"

"Kakak! Kau yang terhebat!"

Oh.. Rupanya ada dua mahluk hijau serupa yang tidak sadar dengan kemarahan sang kapten basket barusan. Dan mereka adalah sepupu dan adik dari Zoro sendiri yang tak lain adalah Bartolomeo sang ketua geng Barto dan Camie gadis mading yang juga bekerja sama dengan Franky.

.

.

 **Law**

"Bagaimana?" Seorang Dokter mulai bertanya ketika dilihatnya Law mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan agak kesusahan namun lama kelamaan tangan tersebut kembali bisa digerakkan dan membuat Law senang begitu juga sang Dokter yang duduk di depannya.

"Syukurlah. Kalau kau tidak bilang tanganmu sudah terasa lebih baik mungkin gips itu masih harus kau pakai untuk sebulan berikutnya."

"Ya. Dan aku tidak mau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi."

"Tentu saja. Oh iya, saranku cobalah gerakan ringan dan— hei.. Aku belum selesai bicara." Sang Dokter terlihat protes ketika dilihatnya sang pasien yang juga berprofesi sebagai ahli bedah tersebut mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Law juga terlihat membalikan badannya dengan raut jengkel yang terpangpang jelas di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana pun aku juga seorang Dokter dan aku tahu bagaimana memperlakukan tangan yang cedera." Si pria tua yang adalah seorang Dokter tersebut mulai mengela napasnya pasrah. Ia mulai mengangguk prustasi dengan jari mencubit jembatan hidungnya.

"Tentu saja. Hati-hati diperjalanmu."

"..." Tak ada jawaban selain Law yang langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Sesampainya di luar gedung Rumah sakit, Law langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah restoran dimana dua orang siswa-siswi tengah menunggunya dengan seragam sekolah yang masih mereka kenakan. Sepertinya mereka bolos. Tapi mana mungkin? Bahkan Law pun dapat melihat beberapa siswa-siswi dari sekolah lain berkeliaran disekitarnya.

.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang sudah di beritahukan, Law dapat melihat jika seorang gadis yang adalah tunangannya mulai menatap kaget ke arah tangan kirinya yang sudah tidak dibalut dengan gips. Melihatnya membuat Law terkekeh.

"Kenapa?"

"Tanganmu sudah sembuh, Law?" Tanya Robin penasaran bercampur senang. Ia juga terlihat menatap dengan kedua mata tak teralih dari tangan kiri si brunette.

"Sebenarnya belum. Aku hanya baru membuka gipsnya saja."

"Uhh.. sayang sekali tadinya aku ingin memotong tangan kirimu untuk ku ganti dengan tangan mekanik."

Law mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika ia melihat seorang pria besar berseragam sekolah yang duduk di sebelah tunagannya. Law menduga pasti pria ini bernama Franky yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari tuangannya tersebut.

"Oh.. Kenalkan Law, ini Franky. Dia pacarku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu."

Benar 'kan.

"Salam kenal." Franky mulai berucap sopan begitu pula dengan Law yang mulai mengenalkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di depan murid-murid sekolahan tersebut.

"Kalian tidak sekolah?" Tanya Law. Robin yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh seraya meminum jus yang barusan ia pesan.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang bebas mata pelajaran hari ini."

"Bebas?" Law mulai membeo. Sementara Franky mulai melanjutkan ucapan sang kekasih.

"Iya, karena hari ini ada pertandingan olah raga antar sekolah ditambah beberapa guru akan mengadakan rapat setelahnya. Dan karena di sekolah membosankan dan karena tim sekolah kami yang menang maka, kami berencana untuk jalan-jalan sekalian bertemu denganmu."

"Begitu ya. Dan apa maksudmu dengan ingin memotong tanganku, eh? Memangnya kau seorang Dokter? Sembarangan saja kalau bicara." Dari nada Law sepertinya sang ahli bedah kesal namun tak membuat pemuda besar di depannya peduli dan malah meminum Cola yang ia pesan dengan dua kali tegukan.

"Tentu saja aku bukan Dokter. Aku hanya ahli mekanik. Jika masalah bedah-membedah aku bisa minta bantuan Chopper nanti."

Law mengernyit. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama Chopper sebelumnya. Tapi.. dimana?

"Oh.. Begitu ya."

"Robin." Franky mulai berucap, Robin yang mendengarnya mulai mengangguk dan membuat gadis tersebut berdiri dan menarik tas sekolahnya untuk duduk di meja restoran yang masih kosong. Tak lupa Robin pun kembali memesan beberapa minuman dan makanan baru yang langsung membuat Law mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa—

"Kita harus bicara, Law. Pembicaraan sesama pria!" Dan Law pun mulai menatap tidak suka ke arah Franky. Walau bingung menghantui pikirannya namun, akhirnya Law pun mengangguk untuk menyetujui pembicaraan Franky dengannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian—

 **Sret!**

 **BRAK!**

 **Krek!**

 **PRANGGG!**

"KYAAAA!" Seorang wanita muda mulai menjerit kaget. Ia mulai berlari ketika ia mendengar sebuah gelas terjatuh dari meja di sebelahnya.

Franky pun terpaksa berdiri ketika dengan kesal Law sudah mencengkram kerah seragamnya dengan murka. Semua pelanggan Restoran tersebut mulai mundur ketakutan tak terkecuali dengan Robin yang khawatir pada pacar dan tunangannya tersebut.

"Law! Franky!"

Law tidak mau mendengar. Bahkan iapun tidak peduli pada tangan kirinya yang baru bebas dari gips langsung ia gunakan untuk kekerasan. Walaupun terasa sangat sakit sampai mengundang nyeri yang luar biasa, Law akan berusaha menahannya. Setidaknya sampai pria didepannya mau minta maaf dan tidak akan mengulangi kata-katanya lagi.

"Berani kau menuduh Luffy sembarangan lagi akan ku potong tubuhmu jadi potongan kecil, sialan!"

"Lepaskan Franky, Law!" Robin mulai memohon namun, tidak untuk kedua pria tersebut yang masih terus bertatapan seperti musuh.

Tak lama kemudian, Law pun melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangannya dan langsung membuat Robin berlari untuk menangkap tubuh kekasihnya yang hampir limbung. Law masih menggeram. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Robin.

"Robin! Bilang pada Luffy jika aku akan kembali ke Dressrosa hari ini. Lalu kau tidak usah bicara apa-apa pada Donquixote."

"Tapi Law—

Bahkan sebelum Robin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang ahli bedah sudah berlalu dengan aura kemarahan yang terpancar disekelilingnya. Untuk ini, Robin mulai melihat sang kekasih. Mungkin ia telah membuat tunangannya tersebut marah sehingga menatap tajam ke arah dirinya seperti barusan.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Law, Franky?"

"Aku hanya bilang jika Luffy—

"Dan apa yang kukatakan untuk tidak menuduh Luffy sebarangan lagi, Franky? Luffy dan Lucy itu berbeda! Mereka bukan orang yang sama!"

Franky nampak menyesal bahkan Robin pun ikut berlalu meninggalkan Franky setelah ia menyimpan uang makannya di atas sebuah meja.

Franky mulai duduk di atas kursinya kembali. Ia mulai mengacak surai birunya seraya meminum sisa Cola dalam botolnya. Franky juga mulai menghela napasnya pasrah. Ternyata, susah juga meyakinkan tunangan seorang pacar dari pada meyakinkan seorang pelanggan narkoba.

.

.

.

 **Smoker**

Berkas lain kembali diterima, keluhan, berita, kertas baru, dan semua pekerjaan yang harus ia bagi. Smoker makin menggeram. Kadang beberapa pena pun menjadi pelampiasannya dimana pena tersebut akan terbelah dua dan mengeluarkan isi-isinya.

Smoker menghela napasnya. Terutama pada berkas baru yang ia dapat beberapa menit yang lalu.

' _Berita_ _pembunuhan_.'

' _Korban_ _mutilasi_!'

Smoker membuang dua cerutunya. Ia mulai membaca berkas-berkas tersebut. Dimana si korban bernasib sama dengan beberapa korban diingatannya.

Dibunuh, dimutilasi, dikebiri dan semua identitasnya hilang, termasuk sidik jari, gigi, telinga, mata, lidah dan keseluruhan kulit, rambut dan isi perutnya. Smoker makin prustasi! Ia yakin si Lucy itu pelakunya.

Entah itu benar atau tidak tapi Smoker meyakini jika semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan adik dari teman baiknya sendiri.

Dan sialnya, temannya si Donqui— maksudnya Trafalgar Law itu tetap tidak mempercayai kata-katanya dan malah mengusir dirinya ketika ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Apa-apaan itu?

Membuat emosi saja!

Apa dia tidak sadar dengan nama si pemuda yang juga sama dengan nama si pelaku yaitu: _Lucy!_

Pemuda raven itu adalah seorang pembunuh dan Smoker— akan menunjukan bukti tersebut pada temannya yang selalu membela bocah sialan itu.

"Monkey Luffy." Smoker mulai mengucapkan nama tersebut. Teringat pula olehnya ketika seorang bocah raven memberinya sesuatu di sebuah hutan. Bahkan Smoker sampai menautkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat senyuman aneh si bocah. Senyuman tanpa dosa yang sebenarnya sangat _berdosa_.

Smoker mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan kaki kanannya. Otaknya sedang sakit untuk di ajak berpikir. Lama kelamaan kasus menyeramkan ini akan sampai ke publik padahal dirinya sudah berusaha menutupi kejadian ini. Dan sialnya korban pembunuhan (seorang preman dan anggotanya sendiri) sudah mulai bocor di media. Memikirkannya membuat Smoker makin prustasi. Ia harus bisa bergerak cepat dan menangkap pelaku licik tersebut.

Dan untuk ini, Smoker masih bingung bagaimana caranya.

Ia, harus bisa menjebak si pelaku dengan wajah bagai korban tersebut.

Menghukumnya seumur hidup atau— nyawa dibayar nyawa!

"Doflamingo." Dan ketika nama tersebut terucap, Smoker pun kembali terdiam. Ia kembali dibingungkan dengan sikap si pirang yang terlalu overprotektif terhadap anak tirinya tersebut dan untuk ini si pirang pun berhak di cap sebagai tersangka lainnya oleh sang kepala polisi karena keanehannya.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian.

 **Tok! tok! tok!**

"Pak Smoker.. Anda belum pulang?" Tashigi mulai bertanya. Ia nampak khawatir pada atasannya yang terlihat sangat berantakan hari ini. Walau Tashigi akui melihat Smoker frustasi seperti sekarang ini bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh.

Smoker kembali menghela napasnya. Ia juga mulai menyimpan berkas-berkas barusan di dalam lacinya, baru setelah itu ia menarik mantelnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Smoker mulai buka suara.

"Jangan keluyuran Tashigi. Cepat pulang kerumah." Tashigi hanya terkekeh. Sepertinya sang kepala polisi tahu jika dirinya memang ada rencana sepulang dari tempat kerja.

 **Tashigi**

Dengan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam sebuah mobil, Tashigi mulai memanaskan mesin mobilnya baru setelah itu menjalankan mobilnya ke luar gedung dan masuk ke jalan raya.

Tashigi terus berpikir. Ia masih teringat pada Nojiko yang hilang kontak dengannya selama lebih dari sebulan ini. Dan karena Tashigi masih penasaran akhirnya gadis berkacamata tersebut akan menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Arlong.

Hari duka sudah berlalu 'kan? jadi dirinya bisa kesana tanpa harus melihat air mata.

.

Sesampainya Tashigi di sebuah kompleks perumahan, gadis berkacamata tersebut mulai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah yang ia ketahui milik salah seorang temannya. Dan ketika ia hendak membuka pintu—

 **Kriet!**

"Tashigi 'kah?"

Pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan membuat Tashigi sangat kaget.

"Ehh.. Benar, Bu. Hehehe.. Ternyata anda masih ingat dengan saya."

Sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja. Ayo masuk."

"Terimakasih."

Tashigi mulai memasukan diri ke dalam rumah didepannya. Bahkan ia mulai mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi yang berdekatan dengan sebuah aquarium ikan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, biar ku bawakan minuman dulu."

"T-tidak usah. Jangan repot-repot!"

"Ayolah.. Jangan sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Dan karena hal itu, Tashigi pun hanya bisa terkekeh.

Tak lama kemudian Ballmere pun datang dengan segelas jus jeruk dan beberapa cemilan yang ia bawa menggunakan sebuah nampan. Bahkan di nampan itu juga terdapat seekor ' _siput_ _mainan_ ' yang terlihat memejamkan mata dan langsung membuat Tashigi mengernyit bingung. Belum sempat Tashigi bertanya tiba-tiba Bellmere pun ikut mendudukan diri di sebelahnya dengan bibir yang bergetar seakan menahan isakan.

"Eh?" Tashigi yang kaget mulai menatap Bellmere. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya sepertinya Ibu dari temannya tersebut sedang bersedih. Dan Tashigi hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarga Arlong untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bu—

"Tolong segera selesaikan kasus ini." Bellmere mulai berucap pelan. "Nojiko bilang jika kematian adiknya tidaklah wajar. Jadi dia mengambil jatah cutinya untuk melakukan sebuah penyelidikan pribadi. Lalu.. Saat dia ingin memata-matai seorang pemuda yang menjadi naksir putriku.. hiks.. seorang pria pirang tiba-tiba datang dan mengancamnya."

"Menganc— ." Tashigi mulai membeo, namun dengan cepat Bellmere membungkam mulut Tashigi agar suara gadis tersebut bisa lebih kecil lagi. Ballmere hanya mengangguk pelan seraya menghapusi air matanya.

"Iya.. Itu yang diceritakan putri sulungku padaku. Dan karena hal ini Nojiko makin di intai agar dirinya tidak melapor pada polisi manapun. Tas dan ponselnya saja diperiksa dimana disana terdapat nomor seorang polisi yaitu kau." Dan Tashigi pun mulai menatap serius ke arah wanita di depannya.

"Tapi Nojiko baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Bellmere mulai mengangguk. Ia juga mulai menghapusi air matanya. Tak lupa sebuah rokok pun mulai ia nyalakan untuk segera ia sesap.

"Iya. Nojiko baik-baik saja. Dia kembali ke Cocoyashi sehari setelah dirinya di ancam.. Dia hanya takut kau kenapa-napa makanya dia berusaha untuk tidak menghubungimu. Ditambah dirinya juga masih sering diintai sampai saat ini. Dan sebelum Nojiko pergi, ia menitipkanku den den mushi ini padaku untuk diberikan padamu."

"Den den mushi?" Tashigi mulai bertanya bingung. Tak lupa iapun menyentuh mata siput mainan tersebut seraya tersenyum geli. "Memang apa gunanya?"

"Ini sama seperti telepon. Hanya bisa terhubung jika seseorang punya den den mushi yang sama juga nomor sandi yang sama. Benda ini tidak bisa sembarangan dilacak." Tashigi mulai menagngguk memahami.

"Seperti _Walkie_ _talkie_ ya?"

"Iya, tapi lebih canggih lagi." Dan Tashigi pun makin mengangguk cepat. "Oh iya, ini adalah pin dan sandi den den mishinya. Pria pirang itu tidak akan menaruh curiga pada siput lucu ini. Bahkan saat beberapa orang menggeledah rumah ini mereka dengan santai mengabaikan den den mushi yang ku simpan di dekat perapian dan lebih memilih menggeledah tempat biasa aku menyimpan ponsel, telepon dan alat komunikasi lainnya. Dan kau tahu.. Aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama."

Tashigi nampak menyesal kalau tahu begini, ia akan segera datang ke rumah sahabatnya agar dirinya bisa segera bekerja sama.

"Maaf." Bellmere hanya terkekeh. Ia mulai menepuk pundak Tashigi dengan lembut.

"Lupakan ucapanku. Sekarang, hubungilah Nojiko. Dia sudah lama menunggumu. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa mencarimu karena aku pun sama-sama di ancam. Dan— aku pun tidak yakin.. jika rumah ini cukup aman untuk kita bicara." Tashigi mulai menggeratkan kepalan tagannya, pantas saja ia merasakan ada kejanggalan di rumah ini dan dengan menghela napas Tashigi pun mulai mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang begitu ceria bahkan terdengar cukup keras.

"Uuhh.. Ibu bisa saja! Aku kan jadi malu. Hehehe. Sudahlah jangan menangis bahagia untukku. Nanti jangan lupa datang ke pesta pernikahan kakakku ya." Bellmere melotot kaget namun gadis di depannya memberi isyarat agar Bellmere mengikuti sandirwara yang ia lakukan.

"O-Oh.. Tentu. Akan ku usahakan." Dan dengan itu seorang pria tak dikenal mulai menjauh dari sebuah jendela yang ia pakai untuk ia menguping barusan.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

"Jaga dirimu." Dan Tashigi pun mulai mengangguk. Ia mulai mengambil den den mushi di atas nampan tersebut, menyembunyikannya lalu pergi dengan segera.

Pintu tertutup dan Bellmere mulai berdoa untuk keselamatan gadis muda tersebut.

.

.

.

Tashigi kembali kedalam mobilnya. Ia mulai menghela napasnya lelah sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobil tersebut kembali ke jalan raya. Ia harus segera pulang. Nijiko sudah menunggunya dari sebulan yang lalu! Dan jika Tashigi menghubungi temannya tersebut dari dalam mobil, Tashigi takut orang yang barusan menguping telah menaruh sesuatu di mobilnya.

Berprasangka boleh saja 'kan?

.

Mobil terus melaju dan melewati sebuah mobil yang terparkir di dekat perumahan yang masih kosong.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang di dalam mobil tersebut mengeluarkan selulernya dan mulai menelfon seseorang yang menjadi Bossnya.

 **Doflamingo**

"Ada apa, Pink?"

"Seorang gadis yang ingin anda awasi hanya membicarakan masalah pernikahan, Tuan."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya, Tuan. Alat perekam yang saya masukan ke dalam mobilnya saja tidak merespon suara apapun. Jadi, saya rasa kedatangannya bukan untuk mendatangi gadis bersurai biru itu."

"Hum.. Aku tetap ingin dia diawasi."

"Apapun yang anda inginkan, Tuan."

 **Nit.**

Doflamingo kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah jendela besar dimana pemandangan kota dengan gedung-gedung indah nampak menghiasi seluruh kota. Doflamingo juga nampak mengeluh sedih. Sepertinya ia merindukan sang anak tiri yang ia tinggalkan di Fuusha sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Cepatlah selesai tugas. Aku ingin segera meniduri putra tiriku." Seringai dan akhirnya Doflamingo pun mulai tertawa. Bahkan ia ingat dengan sebuah rekaman cctv yang ia pasang di toilet dapur dimana salah satu kalimat si raven terngiang kembali di benaknya.

...

 _"Mingo memang selalu bisa memilih wanita cantik. Aku jadi takut, Mingo mencari gadis lain lagi seperti dulu."_

...

Dogflamingo makin tertawa ia juga mulai memegang bagian kepalanya dimana ia menikmati perlakuan kasar yang dilakukan anak tirinya tersebut pada mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

Lalu, rasa tidak suka si raven!

Sikap dingin yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut!

Cara anak tirinya itu menipu si kepala polisi yang sangat ia benci!

Dan kecemburuan _cahaya_ kecilnya pada tiap wanita yang mendekati dirinya.

Doflamingo hanya bisa tertawa puas.

"Sial! aku tidak menyangka jika perasaanku bukanlah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan aku tidak hanya mendapatkan tubuh anak tiriku sendiri tapi ternyata aku juga mendapatkan hatinya." Seringai yang mulai terbentuk dan Doflamingo yang kembali berjalan ke arah mejanya. "Dan untuk itu aku sangat beruntung." Tak lupa ia pun kembali mengerjakan tugas-tuganya dengan harapan segera selesai dan dirinya bisa cepat pulang ke Fuusha. Bahkan si pirang ternyata tidak tahu jika putra tiri yang sangat ia rindukan itu ternyata sedang bergumul dengan seorang pria yang tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri.

.

.

 **Sakazuki**

Ya. Setelah, Luffy mengikuti sang guru ke tempat parkir. Sakazuki langsung mengeluarkan mobilnya dan membawa muridnya tersebut ke sebuah tempat. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah aparteman tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan bau seks dan suara-suara kotor yang memenuhi gendang telinga. Tak lupa, beberapa rintihan sakit dan keluhan nikmat pun terucap dari bibir mereka masing-masing ketika mereka tengah melakukan seks dengan posisi _doggy_ _style_.

" _Ahh_!"

Pemandangan yang cabul!

Sakazuki terus menelusuri punggung si raven dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas bongkahan pantat yang tengah ia hujam.

Dimana, Sakazuki dapat melihat penis besar dan panjangnya keluar-masuk lewat satu-satunya lubang yang dimiliki pemuda dibawahnya.

" _Mmhh_.. _Ahhh_.."

 **Tes!**

Keringat terus menetes terbukti dengan basahnya badan mereka karena kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Ranjang terus bergetar bahkan mereka tidak peduli dengan kusutnya seprai yang mereka gunakan. Toh seprai tersebut sudah kotor dengan air mani mereka. Jadi— dibuang saja mudah 'kan? Lagi pula Sakazuki bukanlah orang yang mau memakai seprai kotor meski sudah dicuci beberapa kali.

"Berbaliklah, bocah!"

Merasa bosan dengan posisi doggy style, Sakazuki mulai memerintahkan muridnya tersebut untuk membalikkan badannya. Dimana si raven tidak melawan dan lebih memilih mengikuti keinginan gurunya tersebut.

Perintah dituruti dengan mudah dan gaya seks lain kembali dilakukan oleh mereka berdua tanpa melepas penis milik si pria yang lebih tua dari lubang anal milik pria yang lebuh muda. Dimana tubuh si raven mulai dibaringkan dengan wajah penuh nafsu yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Sakazuki juga kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dengan harapan ia mendapatkan gesekan nikmat yang ia inginkan bersamaan dengan si raven yang mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang sang guru atau sekedar menekuk kedua kakinya untuk memudahkan penetrasi.

 ** _Cup~_**

Tak lupa kedua bibir mereka kembali dipersatuhan dengan lidah yang beradu diiringi rabaan nakal yang dilakukan Sakazuki pada muridnya tersebut seperti barusan.

"Aka— _ahhh_!" Desahan lain kembali terdengar membuat pria yang ada di atasnya makin bergerak cepat dan membuat pemuda di bawahnya menggeliat dengan tubuh yang naik turun karena dorongan dibawah tubuhnya.

Bahkan Sakazuki mulai menelusuri leher si raven dimana dirinya juga kembali memberikan _kissmark_ dan beralih dengan mengemut puting kanan yang baru ia temukan untuk ia berikan tanda serupa.

"Ak—"

Luffy tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sang guru kembali melumat bibirnya dan membuat si pemuda melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang guru.

Tak lupa, tangan pun ikut ia gerakan ke bawah dimana ia mulai mengelus punggung Sakazuki dengan semua jari-jarinya.

" _Shh!_ " Kini giliran si pria yang tebih tua yang kini merintih sakit. Bukan karena melakukan penetrasi selama berjam-jam bersama muridnya sangat menayakitkan, melainkan kuku milik muridnya tersebut cukup panjang dan tajam. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, anak tersebut menggunakan kukunya tersebut untuk mencakar punggungnya terus-menerus. Sakazuki yakin, jika dirinya bercermin setelah kegiatan seks ini usai, ia akan dapat melihat punggung bertattonya yang tercakar dan berdarah-darah.

Heran juga dia. Jangan-jangan muridnya tersebut sudah sering melumat penis sebelumnya, melihat gerakannya yang sudah pasti dan caranya mengarahkan penis pasangannya agar tidak terlalu sakit ketika melakukan seks.

Bahkan Sakazuki tidak melihat ekspresi kesakitan diwajah muridnya tersebut selain ekspresi senang dan puas yang terlukis.

Sakazuki membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh.

Tidak masalah dirinya menjadi orang keberapa yang penting keinginannya melakukan seks tercapai hari ini.

.

Gerakan makin dipercepat.

" _Ahh_!"

Peluh makin menetes.

 **Tes!**

Cengkraman pada seprai makin mengerat.

 **Krek!**

Wajah yang makin memerah menahan hasrat yang hampir meledak.

"Gah!"

Teriakan ketika prostat terhantam dan akhirnya klimaks yang keluar.

"GYAAA!/ AHHH!"

 **BRUK!**

Sakazuki ambruk di atas tubuh Luffy yang juga sama-sama kelelahan.

Mereka berdua terlihat menarik udara dengan susah payah. Seakan udara adalah satu-satunya cara mereka untuk bertahan hidup.

Walaupun hal itu adalah kenyataan.

Kaki Luffy terasa lemas. Ia mulai meluruskan kedua kakinya yang semula tertekuk untuk memudahkan sang guru memasukan penisnya barusan.

Dan karena tubuhnya yang kelelahan, angin dari AC yang dinyalakan pun sampai tak terasa di kulitnya. Namun anehnya ia merasakan satu titik dingin tepat di bawah lehernya.

Merasa penasaran akhirnya Luffy meraih benda tersebut yang ternyata tersambung di leher Sakazuki.

Luffy melirik gurunya tersebut yang masih menindihnya kelelahan. Tidak menyangka jika pria sangar macam Sakazuki ternyata mengenakan leontin. Dan karena merasa penasaran akhirnya Luffy pun membuka leontin tersebut yang mana terdapat gambar seorang bocah pirang cantik yang tengah tersenyum lebar bersama banyaknya hewan hutan yang terlihat jinak dengan ditemani seorang pria yang saat ini masih menindihnya.

Jika dilihat dari wajah Sakazuki yang lebih muda pastilah foto dalam leontin tersebut diambil dalam jarak belasan tahun kebelakang. Bahkan karena asik melihat dan _mengingat_ , Luffy sampai tidak sadar jika Sakazuki sudah bangkit dan merebut leontin yang tengah diperhatikan muridnya itu.

Luffy yang kaget perlahan mulai membangkitkan dirinya ketika dilihatnya sang guru turun dari ranjangnya dan bersiap pergi ke kamar mandi.

Dan karena masih penasaran akhirnnya Luffy pun mulai bertanya pada si pria yang hampir meninggalkannya.

"Gadis yang cantik. Apa itu putrimu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Selain gigi Sakazuki yang menggertak dengan hati teramat sakit.

"Akainu?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, bocah." Balas Sakazuki yang mulai meraih handuk terdekat. Ia siap pergi ke toilet jika saja Luffy tidak bertanya lagi.

"Dia pasti sudah dewasa sekarang. Siapa namanya?"

Hening dan Sakazuki pun mulai melihat ke arah muridnya yang sekarang mulai terduduk di ranjangnya. Untuk sesaat Sakazuki masih tetap terdiam. Bahkan ia mulai meremas kalung leontin yang ia kenakan.

"Iya. Dia memang putriku." Dan akhirnya Sakazuki pun mengakui hal tersebut. "Dan namanya adalah, Apis."

"... Jadi, dimana dia sekarang?"

Gigi yang kembali menggertak namun tangan yang perlahan melepas leontin yang ia cengkram.

Luffy masih menatap penasaran sebelum akhirnya Sakazuki membuka suara dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Sudah meninggal."

"..."

"Tiga belas tahun lalu saat aku meninggalkannya untuk bekerja. Awalnya dia menghilang entah kemana padahal yang ku tahu dia sering sekali bermain di hutan bersama hewan-hewan kesayangannya dan kembali sebelum sore tiba. Dan tiga bulan kemudian, putriku ditemukan sudah meninggal dengan kondisi menggenaskan sampai tak terkenali lagi. Dan dari sana aku marah dan menghajar siapa saja yang ada didekatku. Itu yang jadi alasan kenapa aku bisa di penjara dua belas tahun yang lalu. Padahal putriku sudah tidak punya seorang Ibu. Namun dirinya tetap ceria dan setia menunggu kepulanganku setiap hari."

Luffy terdiam. Ia mulai meraih seragamnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang menjadi pijakannya.

"Aku juga sudah tidak punya Ibu. Dan aku berusaha untuk tetap ceria dan tidak memikirkan kepergiannya." Sakazuki menoleh. Dilihatnya si raven mulai tersenyum walau dengan pandangan mata yang begitu sedih. Namun sedetik kemudian pandangan tersebut berubah menjadi tak terbaca dengan berdirinya si raven di depan Sakazuki sekarang.

Sakazuki menautkan kedua alisnya dan ketika si raven mengatakan sesuatu, Sakazuki menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakazuki terlihat mengendarai mobilnya ke arah yang belum pernah ia injak sebelumnya. Jelas saja karena si raven minta agar dirinya diantar pulang. Lagi pula siapa yang mau berkeliaran di muka umum dengan cara jalan yang aneh?

Orang-orang akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena hal yang mereka lihat itu.

Mobil masih terus melaju dengan santainya, bahkan Luffy terlihat menengok ke luar jendela seakan menikmati angin musim gugur yang secara perlahan mulai berganti dan menerpa wajahnya.

Sakazuki yang melihat tingkah sang murid mulai berpikir, bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang terlihat begitu polos diluar ternyata—

 **TIIINNN!**

Lalu, siapa yang tiba-tiba mengklasoni dirinya dari belakang? Mengganggu saja!

Dengan kesal, Sakazuki memberhentikan mobilnya menunggu pengendara mobil yang ada di belakangnya keluar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Dan untuk sesaat, Sakazuki menyesal telah menghentikan mobilnya karena yang berdiri di sebelahnya ternyata adalah seorang kepala polisi yang jelas sangat ia kenal.

"Oh.. Halo, Pak—

"Keluarkan anak yang ada dalam mobilmu, Akainu."

Luffy menoleh ke kelakang ketika didengarnya suara pria yang sangat akrab memasuki indra pendengarnya. Dan benar saja, Luffy langsung tersenyum senang dan menyapa pria tersebut.

"Smokey!"

Smoker sedikit menggeram namun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum dengan panggilan menjijikan yang ia dengar.

Sementara Sakazuki?

Dirinya mulai memicing bingung pada si raven yang ternyata sangat dekat dengan seorang kepala polisi.

"Halo, Nak. Oh iya, ku harap kau tidak sedang dalam kasus penculikan, Akainu. Aku masih bertanggung jawab atas kedatanganmu di kota Fuusha."

Vena yang mulai berdenyut.

" _Tck_. Tenang saja. Aku sedang tidak berbuat kejahatan di kota ini. Aku hanya akan mengantar muridku pulang kerumahnya."

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengambil alih tugasmu."

"..."

Sakazuki dan Luffy saling menatap sampai akhirnya Sakazuki tersenyum dan berusaha untuk menolak.

"Terimakasih. Tapi biar aku saj—

"Dan aku memaksa!" Sakazuki terdiam. Bagaiamana jika sang kepala polisi curiga dengan cara jalan si raven yang aneh? Bisa-bisa dirinya dituduh melakukan pemerkosaaan walaupun si raven dengan senang hati telah menyetujui hubungan ranjang tersebut. Lagi pula bisa saja 'kan si raven menghianatinya mengingat jika dirinya juga mengancam semua murid satu kelas.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dan lebih kagetnya lagi adalah ketika si raven membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah Smoker dengan langkah biasa dan wajah yang sangat ceria.

Serius?

Sebisa apa sebenarnya si raven menahan rasa sakit?

"Maaf, Pak Zuki. Tapi aku akan pulang dengan Smokey. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sakazuki melotot kaget. Bagaimana bisa si raven mengubah gaya bicaranya yang terdengar dingin menjadi ceria dalam sekejap. Lalu, apa-apaan anak ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pak Zuki?'

Dan lagi sebisa apa anak tersebut mengendalikan orang-orang disekelilingnya dengan sangat mudah?

Belum sempat Sakazuki menjawab, Smoker sudah menarik si raven ke arah mobilnya dan Sakazuki hanya bisa melihat si raven dengan tanya yang sangat besar bahkan ketika mobil di belakangnya sudah pergi melaju mendahuluinya.

Sakazuki masih terdiam. Ia terlihat kebingungan. Namun, hal ini tidaklah aneh jika si raven meminta kesepakatan dengannya saat itu.

Sakazuki mendengus. Ia mulai menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, menjalankannya lalu pergi dari tempatnya barusan.

.

.

.

.

 **Luffy**

"Kita sampai."

"Terimakasih, Smokey."

"... Sama-sama."

"Smokey.." Smoker menoleh, ketika di lihatnya si raven memainkan tas yang ia simpan di pangkuannya. Pandangan matanya telihat sayu dengan senyuman getir yang ia perlihatkan.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa merindukan seseorang yang belum jelas akan membalas perasaan rindu ini adalah hal yang salah!"

Hening untuk sesaat, samapai Smoker menghela napasnya dengan dua cerutu yang mulai ia nyalakan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah mencintai. Makanya aku belum menikah sampai sekarang ini." Luffy terbelalak untuk sesaat.

"Smokey belum pernah menjamah wanita?" Dan Smoker pun memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Luffy mulai terkekeh. Ia mulai keluar dari mobil Smoker.

"Smokey tidak masuk dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi Ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah dan kakakku baru saja pulang ke Dressrosa pagi tadi. Aku kesepian di rumah." Smoker terdiam sesaat. Mendengar si raven berucap dengan nada sedih malah membuatnya merasa kasihan namun karena Smoker yakin jika bocah didepannya sedang menjalankan sebuah tipuan maka, Smoker berusaha dengan keras untuk menolaknya.

"Tapi mungkin.. lain kali bisa." Dan Luffy pun terlihat menarik sebuah kurva senyuman.

"Baiklah."

"Oh iya, jika Akainu— maksudku Sakazuki berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh. Tolong kau lapor padaku."

Senyuman dan anggukan.

"Tentu, Smokey. Smokey tenang saja."

Smoker mengangguk, ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya untuk pergi dari kediaman Donquixote. Dan dari tempatnya, Luffy mulai melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu gerbang didepannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah besar di depannya.

 **Tak!**

Tas dilempar sembarangan ke arah sofa lalu setelah itu, Luffy pun berjalan melewati sebuah dapur sebelum akhirnya Luffy menaiki tangga didepannya untuk sampai ke sebuah kamar.

 **Brak!**

Pintu juga dibanting dengan cukup kasar sampai Luffy dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri dari sebuah cermin.

Hening untuk sesaat.

Dan dengan menarik kerah lehernya, Luffy pun dapat melihat sebuah _kissmark_ baru yang memang di berikan gurunya tersebut saat mereka tengah bercinta.

Luffy menggeram!

Menggunakan pisau atau melukai dirinya sendiri seperti yang sering ia lakukan akan percuma saja. Karena tidak hanya di satu tempat guru tersebut memberikan tanda melainkan hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Luffy hanya bisa berharap jika waktu seminggu dapat menghapus tanda-tanda sialan tersebut sebelum sang ayah tiri pulang untuk menjamah tubuhnya kembali.

Hening masih menyelimuti sampai akhirnya si raven tersenyum dan mulai mendekati lemarinya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Luffy mulai mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi dengan tangan yang mulai mengelus benda tua tersebut dengan penuh perasaan. Lalu di waktu bersamaan tepatnya di sebuah taman terlihatlah Franky yang tengah terduduk seraya menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian sebuah motor berhenti di pintu taman. Si pria yang adalah pengendara motor tersebut mulai mendekati Franky dan menyerahkan dua buah bungkusan coklat tebal yang ia tahu isinya apa.

 **Franky**

"Terimakasih."

"Iya. Dan Boss berpesan agar senjata barunya keluar minggu ini."

"Sudah aku lakukan." Sebuah anggukan dan si pria yang kembali menaiki motornya dan pergi.

Franky kembali mendudukan dirinya. Ia mulai membuka bungkusan didepannya dan membaca semua kertas dalam bungkusan tersebut.

Lama membaca tidak membuat Fanky mendapat pencerahan. Daftar dari satu tahun lalu kosong, dua tahun lalu, tiga tahun lalu bahkan sampai lima belas tahun lalu semuanya kosong. Franky mendesah frustasi. Ia kembali memasukkan kertas-kertas tersebut ke dalam tempatnya.

Ia bingung!

Kiranya dimana si raven mendapatkan topi jerami itu jika bukan dari pelelangan?

Franky kembali berpikir, karena setahu dirinya, topi jerami berwarna kuning dengan hiasan pita merah di tengahnya hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang yang sekarang hanya tinggal namanya saja.

Franky terlihat menerawang langit sore sampai akhirnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan punggung yang ia sandarkan di kursi taman. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh seseorang di tempat berbeda. Dimana orang tersebut terlihat cukup sedih dengan tangan yang mulai mencengkram sebuah topi jerami miliknya dengan sangat erat.

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus dan membuat si raven tertidur dalam rasa sedihnya.

Rindunya hanya bisa tersampaikan seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Note** :

 ** _Akhirnya saya bisa masukin den den mushi dalam fic saya *loh._**

 ** _Btw, saya gak tau nama asli Señor Pink T3T) saya juga gak bisa bikin Doffy manggil dia Señor Pink. Abisnya Señor itu artinya Tuan. Masa Doffy manggil bawahannya dengan sebutan Tuan? 'Kan aneh *ditendang*_**

 ** _Sungguh! Saya tidak bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi. Wkwkwkwk._**

 ** _Tapi semoga saja tiap fic yang update dapat memberikan pencerahan *loh*_**

 ** _Atau.. Malah bikin kalian makin bingung? Jahahaha.. Sabar saja. Nanti juga selesai xD_**

.

.

 _ **Next:**_

 _"Harusnya—" Dan bibir Sanji pun mulai bergetar seakan ia tak sanggup mengatakannya. Namun, dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya makin erat, Sanji pun mulai menatap ke arah si raven dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Bahkan ia mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara yang cukup keras. "AKU MEMBUNUHMU HARI ITU JUGA!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Senin pagi.**

 **Bonney**

Dengan berjalan di lorong sekolah yang masih sangat sepi, seorang pemuda bersurai raven mulai menaiki tangga di depannya dengan cukup hati-hati. Bahkan didekat sebuah ruang kelas terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai pink yang tengah membawa sekotak pizza yang isinya hampir habis. Ia terlihat menggerutu karena harus menunggu seorang pemuda saat pintu gerbang sekolah bahkan baru dibuka kuncinya saja.

Padahal kan janji selama sebulan penuh yang pernah ia ucapkan sudah lewat beberapa minggu lalu. Masa pemuda impulsif itu masih meminta sepotong pizza padanya?

 **Gluk!**

Dan dengan menelan potongan pizza terakhirnya, seorang pemuda raven terlihat sudah berdiri tak jauh dari Bonney dengan sepuluh kotak pizza ukuran jumbo yang langsung membuat gadis cantik tersebut berbinar senang.

Ia juga terlihat mulai menghampiri si pemuda.

"Wow~ ada apa ini?" Gadis tersebut, Bonney mulai bertanya penasaran.

"Ini untukmu, Jewelry."

Mata yang mulai berkilauan.

"Sungguuuhhh?" Tanya Bonney yang siap menyambar pizza-pizza jumbo tersebut yang sialnya langsung dijauhkan oleh si raven.

"Yap." Dan si raven pun mulai menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi dengan syarat." Dan Bonney pun terdiam ditempatnya. Namun ia mulai mengangguk jika itu tentang pizza yang akan ia dapat dari pemuda di depannya maka, Bonney akan melakukan apapun yang diminta pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah.. demi pizza! Syarat apapun akan kulakukan."

"Bagus, Jewelry." Dan si raven pun mulai menarik kurva melengkung ke atasnya.

.

.

.

 **Franky**

Bell sekolah mulai berbunyi bahkan beberapa murid Sunny-Go terlihat berlarian sebelum gerbang sekolah benar-benar tertutup.

Di sebuah lorong terlihatlah Franky yang sedang menempel kertas di sebuah mading. Ia terlihat bingung kenapa juga dirinya masih ada dalam grup pembuat gosip tersebut bahkan sampai hari ini tiba.

Dan karena tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya akhirnya, Franky pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia bertabrakan dengan seorang siswa preman yang ia ketahui sebagai ketua geng dari kelas 2-6 bernama Bartolomeo.

Franky sedikit menggeram kesal namun rupanya si jengger ayam hijau tersebut terlihat lebih kesal lagi.

"Oi pria besar! Jaga jarak jalanmu! Apa kau punya mata? Setidaknya gunakan matamu dari pada kau tutup dengan kaca matamu yang seperti lubang hidung babi berupil itu!"

"APA? Hei.. Apa maksudmu, eh? Kau mau memperbesar masalah ini?" Sewot juga Franky. Kenapa kacamata bulat yang ia pakai malah disamakan dengan lubang hidung babi dan yang lebih parahnya lagi— berupil?

Bartolomeo terlihat mulai tertawa namun Franky mulai mencengkram kerah baju pemuda preman tersebut dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara baik-baik." Sebuah ucapan yang cukup pelan namun sukses membuat pemuda didepannya berkeringat dingin. Bahkan Bartolomeo terlihat mulai berontak walau tenanaganya terlihat kurang jika harus dibandingkan dengan tenaga sang kakak kelas dari kelas 3-1 tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku rambut aneh!" Bartolomeo terlihat menggeram. Ia mulai mencengkram tangan kanan Franky dengan kuku-kukunya yang sangat runcing bagai cakar hewan. Bahkan Franky tidak peduli jika beberapa tetes darah mulai mengalir dan jatuh di atas lantai yang menjadi pijakan mereka.

Jika Franky ingin bukti maka, ia harus menanyakannya sendiri.

Dan kebetulan sepertinya pemuda dengan kepala mirip jengger ayam ini tahu sesuatu tentang si raven.

 _Tes.. Tes.._

Darah bakin banyak mengalir apalagi ketika Bartolomeo juga menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencengkram tangan kanan sang kakak kelas.

Franky.. Tidaklah peduli!

Dan dengan membuka suaranya—

"Apa hubunganmu dengan siswa dari kelas 3-2 yang bernama Luffy?" Franky pun mulai mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Didepannya, Bartolomeo nampak menggeram. Keringat dingin perlahan mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya yang terdapat hiasan dua tatto setengah melingkar. "Kenapa diam, eh?" Franky makin mencengkram kerah baju si pemuda preman namun ternyata pemuda didepannya juga makin mengeratkan cengkraman kedua tangannya. Darah makin banyak menetes dan hal itu cukup membuat Franky kesal karenanya."JAWAB!" Sebuah tuntutan. "Kenapa diam?" Dan sebuah pertanyaan.

Lama dalam keheningan membuat udara yang semulanya sejuk berubah menjadi panas apalagi dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda bersurai hijau serupa yang mulai mencengkram pundak Franky dengan cukup erat. Franky mulai menoleh begitu juga dengan Bartolomeo yang perlahan mulai berbinar senang.

"Kak Zoro!"

"Lepaskan sepupuku, Frank! Jika kau bertanya kenapa Barto dekat dengan Luffy, itu karena akulah orang yang menyuruhnya. Aku tidak mau Luffy dihajar seseorang seperti Sanji lagi ketika aku tidak ada untuknya. Dan jika kau mau berurusan dengan Luffy juga maka, aku akan menantangmu detik ini dilapangan." Franky menggeram. Ia mulai melepaskan Bartolomeo dengan enggan.

"Semulanya aku bertanya baik-baik. Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Dan apa pendapatmu tentang dia yang melukai tangan kananku sampai berdarah-darah?" Zoro tidak menjawab. Ia mulai melihat ke arah sepupunya.

"A-akan ku antar ke UKS." Dan Bartolomeo pun mulai terkekeh. Zoro kembali melihat ke arah Franky dan dibalas Franky dengan kedua mata memicing.

"Masalah selesai sekarang pergilah ke UKS lalu masuk ke kelasmu. Kau juga, Barto!"

"Tentu Kak Zoro." Dan dengan itu Zoro pun kembali melangkah walau pada akhirnya ia menggaruk kepalanya dan berhenti ditengah jalan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan ia kembali menatap ke arah sepupunya.

"Barto.. I-ikut denganku dulu."

Kesempatan untuk kabur.

"YAY!" Dan Bartolomeo pun siap berlari jika saja Franky tidak mencengkram bahunya hingga menghentikan langkah dari pemuda preman tersebut.

"Aku akan mulai mengawasimu, jengger ayam."

"..." Tak ada balasan selain Bartolomeo yang mulai menyeringai.

"Aku tidak takut." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, Bartolomeo pun mulai berlari mendahului Zoro untuk menaiki tangga di depannya.

"Kelas 3-2 lewat sini, kak Zoro~" Dan Zoro pun terlihat menepuk jidatnya karena malu walau pada akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah sepupunya untuk sampai ke kelasnya sendiri.

.

Di tempatnya, Franky masih terdiam sampai seorang guru olah raga seperti Sakazuki melintas dari arah belakangnya. Franky tidak banyak bergerak, lagi pula guru tersebut tidak melihat ke arahnya dan lebih memilih menuruni tangga yang terletak di sebelah kiri.

Dan mungkin karena darah di tangan kirinya masih menetes akhirnya Franky pun melapas seragamnya dan ia kenakan untuk mengelap tetesan darahnya di atas lantai keramik yang menjadi pijakannya. Bahkan karena sibuk mengelap Franky sampai tidak sadar jika seorang pemuda raven yang sangat ingin ia selidiki sedang berdiri didepannya dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Franky mendongak dan dengan cepat si raven pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga terlihat mulai membenarkan letak tas yang ia kenakan seraya menjongkokan tubuhnya di depan Franky yang terlihat memicing ketika si raven mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terluka karena ulah si jengger ayam barusan.

Untuk sesaat Luffy masih terdiam sampai akhirnya si raven tersenyum dan mengelap aliran darah tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

"Cepat obati, Franky. Nanti lukamu infeksi." Franky menggeram. Ia kesal melihat senyuman si raven yang nampak mencurigakan. Terlebih senyuman si raven itu terlihat dipaksakan dengan bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar seakan menahan sesuatu.

Bahkan tak lama kemudian si raven kembali berdiri dan melangkah pergi sebelum pemuda besar tersebut menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Sial!

Dirinya kurang cepat untuk meminta penjelasan pada pemuda tersebut karena si ravenlah dirinya jadi harus membocorkan sebuah rahasia pada pacarnya sendiri walau sang pacar dapat mengerti dan memaafkannya.

Franky kembali terdiam di tempatnya. Bahkan iapun ikut melangkahkan kakinya ke arah toilet untuk mencuci seragamnya dan menjemurnya di lantai atas gedung.

Biarlah dirinya bolos mata pelajaran. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pening hanya karena memikirkan si raven yang ia curigai setiap hari.

Dan mungkin Franky harus mengumpulkan informasi dari awal lagi atau kalau perlu ia minta bantuan Boss-nya dengan iming-iming desain baru dari senjata ciptaannya.

.

.

 **Sanji**

Bell panjang kembali berbunyi tanda jam istrirahat bisa segera dimulai.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari beberapa siswa mulai berbondong-bondong ke arah kantin. Bukannya mereka takut tidak kebagian tempat duduk, namun sang Ibu kantin membuat menu baru yang membuat mereka takut kehabisan.

Bahkan Usopp dan beberapa siswa lainnya saja sampai berlarian, sama halnya dengan Conis dan Alvida yang juga sama-sama mulai memacu langkah mereka.

Berbeda dengan Zoro yang lima belas menit lalu ijin ke toilet namun sampai sekarang belum juga kembali.

Sepertinya pemuda lumut tersebut kembali tersesat di tempat antah berantah.

.

"Vivi! Cepatlah." Seorang gadis mulai memanggil. Tidak rela jika menu baru tersebut habis sebelum waktunya.

"Tentu!" Vivi mulai membalas. Ia juga mulai menoleh ke arah kanan dimana dua orang pemuda yang ia kenal masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. "Kalian tidak kekantin, Sanji, Luffy?" Vivi mulai bertanya ketika dilihatnya Sanji hanya terdiam sedangkan si raven sibuk menyontek buku milik Usopp.

"Aku akan menyusul, Vivi." Luffy terlihat membuka suara dan dibalas Vivi dengan sekali mengangguk.

"Kalau kau, Sanji?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Karena ternyata pemuda pirang tersebut terlihat sibuk melamun. Vivi terlihat khawatir dan saat ia akan mendekat untuk menepuk pundak si pirang, tiba-tiba saja pensil yang dipegang Luffy terjatuh dan membuat Sanji tersentak kaget karenanya.

"Oops." Dan Luffy pun hanya terdiam di tempat dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang ia perlihatkan.

Sanji mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling, merasa bingung kenapa kelas hanya berisi beberapa orang saja.

"Sanji?" Vivi mulai bertanya kembali. Ia mulai menatap sedih ketika melihat temannya tersebut seperti orang linglung. Bahkan si raven yang masih terduduk di tempatnya saja sampai berdiri dan mulai mendekati si pirang seraya menepuk pundaknya dengan perlahan. Senyuman juga tak hilang dari bibirnya.

"Vivi. Duluan saja. Nanti kami menyusul. Kasihan yang lain sudah lama menunggu."

Sanji terbelalak kaget berbeda dengan Vivi yang mulai tersenyum seraya berpikir.

"Kalau begitu kami tunggu ya." Dan dengan itu Vivi pun ikut berlari ke arah kantin meninggalkan si pirang yang terlihat gemetar dengan kepala yang ia gelengkan ketika ia dapat merasakan jika si raven berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Sanji tak sanggup menoleh. Ia lebih memilih bungkam dengan kedua mata yang segera ia pejamkan.

Suasana kelas perlahan mulai sepi dan dengan keluarnya dua orang siswa yang duduk di jajaran belakang, si raven pun mulai membuka suaranya setelah ia menyimpan pensilnya yang sempat terjatuh di atas meja milik Sanji.

"Bagaimana rasanya menancapkan penismu ditubuh bawahku, Sanji?"

 **DEG!**

Sanji kembali terbelalak. Ia mulai melihat ke arah si raven yang ternyata sudah duduk di atas mejanya.

Hening perlahan kembali terjadi dan tubuh Sanji makin gemetar karenanya.

Bahkan ingatan ketika dirinya melihat tubuh si raven yang bermandikan air mani miliknya tiba-tiba saja terlintas kembali di benaknya dan hal itu membuat Sanji menutup mulutnya dengan jijik jika saja si raven tidak menahan gerakannya.

"Apa gunanya membuat peraturan jika yang akan kau atur adalah sekumpulan orang gila yang bersikap semau mereka? Bukanlah kalau aku berbuat salah lagi padamu kau bisa kembali memperkosaku?" Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Bahkan kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit ketika dirinya mendengarkan si raven mengucapkan hal tersebut. Apa pemuda di depannya begitu benci dan sangat marah padanya? Oh.. Tentu saja. Memang siapa yang akan memaafkan seorang pemerkosa dengan sangat mudahnya? "Kau adalah orang yang kejam, Sanji! Teganya kau membalas dendam padaku dengan cara yang keji. Harusnya kau membayar semua kesalahanmu dan bukannya kembali belajar dan menampakan wajahmu di depanku."

"A-a-aku hanya—

"Aku adalah orang yang baik, Sanji. Tapi aku bisa berubah.. jika seseorang melakukan sesuatu padaku. Hei.. Bagaimana dengan di penjara? Bukankah itu hukuman yang pas untukmu?"

Kaget!

Sanji hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya seraya melihat si raven yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

Senyuman itu— terlalu janggal. Senyuman yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuhnya melemah dan mulai bersandar pelan dengan pandangan yang tak berubah. Sanji— sangat ketakutan.

"Aneh ya. Padahal Nami tidak menyukaimu tapi kau malah menyukainya atau mungkin sangat mencintainya. Oh.. Mungkin aku harus mengadu pada arwah Nami jika kau tega memperkosaku saat itu, Sanji."

"..."

 **Krek!**

Geraman! Dan kedua tangan yang mulai terkepal. Sanji terlihat emosi ketika nama gadis yang ia cintai keluar dengan mudah dari mulut pemuda di depannya.

Bahkan dengan santainya, Luffy kembali bicara dan membuat Sanji makin memanas karenanya.

"Tapi, karena aku adalah orang yang sangat berbelas kasihan , kurasa aku tidak akan mengadu pada Nami dan akan lebih memaafkanmu, San—

"Yang benar saja."

"..." Sebuah balasan tapi langsung membuat Luffy menghentikan ucapannya.

"Harusnya—" Dan bibir Sanji pun mulai bergetar seakan ia tak sanggup mengatakannya. Namun, dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya makin erat, Sanji pun mulai menatap ke arah si raven dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Bahkan ia mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara yang cukup keras. "AKU MEMBUNUHMU HARI ITU JUGA!"

Sanji makin geram dan saat si raven terus menyalahkannya dengan kata-kata paling menyakitkan tiba-tiba saja, Sanji bangkit dan langsung mencengkram bahu si raven dan mendorong pemuda tersebut sampai terjatuh dari mejanya.

 **BRAK!**

Tak hanya itu, Sanji pun mulai menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram leher Luffy.

Sanji sudah tidak peduli pada masa depannya. Jika dirinya di penjara karena membunuh seorang pemuda yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat maka, Sanji akan menerimanya.

Maaf Reiju.. Tapi kesabaran manusia ada batasnya. Namun, Sanji janji jika dirinya akan selalu memperhatikan dirimu dari belenggu penjara selama bertahun-tahun kedepan.

" _Khh_!"

Luffy mulai mengeluh sesak napas. Namun anehnya ia malah tersenyum ke arah Sanji dengan air mata yang mengalir secara perlahan.

"Ya.. Bunuh saja _akh_ — ku." Cengkraman makin di pererat dan wajah Luffy pun makin membiru dengan rasa tersedak yang ia tahan.

"Kau membuatku kesal!" Sanji kembali berucap. Tangan makin ia eratkan di leher si raven.

"T-terserah.. _Akhh_.. Aku tidak pedu— _akh_!" Rontaan kecil dan bulir keringat yang mulai mengalir dari pelipis si pirang.

Sanji bahkan mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan kedua tangannya karena takut akan ada yang memperhatikan perbuatannya.

Sepertinya Sanji sudah kembali waras. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang tidak jadi untuk melenyapkan nyawa teman— orang yang di bencinya dan lebih memilih mundur dengan memikirkan rencana lain untuk membalas dendam pada pemuda sialan tersebut.

Sepertinya Sanji sudah kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Uhuk_!" Luffy terbatuk. Ia mulai menarik napas dengan rakus seraya memegangi dadanya dengan sangat erat.

Sanji terlihat mulai memundurkan langkahnya. Ia mulai menggeledah isi ruangan saat si raven mulai menarik udara ke paru-parunya.

Dan mungkin karena masih kesal akhirnya Sanji pun mulai berjalan ke arah meja Luffy dan menyobek semua buku pelajaran milik pemuda tersebut tak terkecuali dengan milik Usopp yang memang sedang dipinjam si raven beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan Sanji mulai menarik sebuah tas yang tersimpan di sebelah meja tersebut dengan niatan merusak tas tersebut dan membuat si pemilik tas jera.

Namun, tak disangka jika Luffy yang tadinya terlihat menarik napas dengan cepat tiba-tiba saja berhenti dengan tatapan murka yang ia berikan pada si pirang. Luffy terlihat marah dan mulai bangkit mendekati Sanji dengan langkah yang cukup pelan.

Sanji bahkan tidak menyadari akan kedatangan si raven di belakangnya. Dan saat dirinya menoleh, Sanji dapat melihat jika Luffy mulai mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya dan siap menghantamkan siku kirinya tepat di leher Sanji yang untungnya segera disadari dengan tindakan menyilang kedua tangannya tepat di depan leher.

Lalu, kejadian selanjutnya—

 **BUK!**

 **BRAK!**

Sanji pun terjatuh sampai menghantam meja-meja di sebelahnya.

Tubuh Sanji bahkan sampai gemetar. Ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan tumbang semudah ini. Dan yang lebih kaget lagi adalah berubahnya kedua tangan Sanji yang semualanya baik-baik saja kini berubah memar akibat menahan serangan si raven barusan. Bahkan Sanji berprasangka jika pergelangan tangan kanannya mengalami patah tulang akibat hantaman yang ia terima.

Rasanya sangat sakit dan Sanji hanya bisa meringgis dengan tangan kiri masih mencengkram sesuatu.

Menggertak!

 **Krek!**

Wajah si raven yang semulanya dingin tiba-tiba saja kembali menjadi murka ketika di tangan kiri si pirang masih tercengkram tas miliknya.

Luffy mulai mendekat.

"Kembalikan!" Sebuah tuntutan dan Sanji yang kebingungan. Bahkan si pirang mulai melihat ke arah tangannya dimana tas si raven masih ada di sana. Dan karena Sanji melihat jendela yang terbuka di belakang si raven tepatnya di bangian kanannya maka, Sanji terdiam. Ia berusaha membangkitkan dirinya walaupun dengan sempoyongan.

Lalu dengan menegakkan tubuhnya dan ikut menggertakan giginya. Sanji pun mulai mengayunkan tas di tangan kirinya dan kejadian selanjutnya—

 **Wush!**

Tas Luffy pun di lempar keluar jendela dan membuat si pemilik tas terbelalak dan berusaha mengejar tasnya.

 **Krusuk!**

Tas terkait di sebuah ranting pohon. Dan jarak jendela dengan tas tersebut sekitar enam meter jauhnya.

Bahkan dari yang semulanya Sanji tersenyum puas tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya berubah terbelalak ketika ia melihat si raven mulai menaiki jendela di depannya dan bersiap akan melompat.

Jangan bercanda!

Kelas mereka ada di lantai empat dan jika si raven salah melompat yang ada pemuda tersebut akan kehilangan nyawanya!

Sanji mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kaget ia mulai berlari dan mencengkram kedua tangan Luffy sekuat tenaga.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sanji terlihat menahan gerakan si raven. Namun, pemuda yang ia tahan terus berontak dan ingin ikut menerjunkan diri dari lantai empat bangunan tersebut.

"TIDAK! Tasku!" Air mata nampak kembali mengalir di pipi Luffy sedangkan Sanji tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan si raven agar tidak membahayakan nyawanya demi sebuah tas.

"Tenang— _ssshh_ — lah!" Sanji terlihat menahan rasa sakit. Ternyata, si raven punya tenaga yang sangat besar terbukti dengan Sanji yang kewalahan dan langsung bercucuran keringat. Ia juga masih meringgis sakit akibat kedua tangannya yang memar terutama tangan kanannya yang tengah ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh si raven. Dan karena dirinya sudah tidak bisa bertahan akhirnya Sanji pun mulai berteriak untuk meminta tolong.

"SIAPAPUN— TOLONG AKU!"

.

.

Kaget!

Beberapa siswa yang sedang berjalan di dekat kelas 3-2 mulai berhenti ketika mereka mendengar teriakan seseorang dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka bahkan langsung berdatangan dengan beberapa di atantara mereka kembali berlari untuk menghubungi salah seorang guru.

Berbeda dengan sisa siswa lainnya yang bergegas langsung menolong Sanji tepatnya untuk menahan gerakan si raven yang tetap ingin melompat ke luar jendela.

"Oi! Tenanglah!" Sesorang siswa nampak khawatir ketika dilihatnya Luffy makin berontak dengan wajah yang semakin sembab.

"TIDAK!"

" _Argh_!"

Mereka kewalahan. Keringat perlahan mulai mengalir dan beberapa murid yang ada di luar gedung sekolah mulai terbelak kaget ketika melihat si raven siap melompat walau ditahan tujuh orang siswa dibelakangnya. Hal ini mengingatkan mereka pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu tentang seorang pemuda pirang yang berniat bunuh diri hanya ' _karena_ _cinta_ '.

"LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!" Luffy makin menggeram. Ia mulai berbalik dan mendorong empat siswa sekaligus sampai mereka terjungkal dan mengalami lecet di tangan mereka. Bahkan Sanji pun kena imbasnya dan berakhir dengan dirinya terjungkal dan membuat sebelah tangannya makin terasa sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang siswa mulai menolong Sanji berbeda dengan Luffy bersiap melompat lagi jika saja Sanji tidak kembali bangkit dan berusaha menahannya.

"Luffy! Aku janji akan membawa tasmu. Sekarang tenanglah! Aku akan mengambilnya!" Sanji berusaha membujuk namun air mata masih mengalir dari iris obsidian si raven. Luffy masih berontak sampai pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakan dua orang guru pria dengan dikekori beberapa siswi dibelakangnya.

"ADA APA INI?" Sang guru kimia, Enal mulai bertanya kesal. Dan ketika ia tahu penyebabnya dengan cepat Enel berlari dan menahan gerakan Luffy dibantu beberapa guru lainnya yang baru datang. Mereka berusaha membujuk hingga si reven menghentikan gerakannya dan mau turun dari atas jendela tersebut.

Seluruh murid Sunny-Go mulai bernapas lega.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luffy terlihat menangis dipelukan seorang guru wanita bersurai hijau gelap di sebuah ruang guru. Sementara di kelas 3-2 terlihatlah dua orang siswa yang sedang berusaha menggapai tas si raven menggunakan sebuah lembing yang masih disatukan dengan tongkat lainnya agar lebih panjang.

Berbeda dengan area luar gedung sekolah. Dimana para siswa-siswinya malah asik menonton beberapa teman mereka yang terlihat masih kesusahan untuk menurunkan tas si raven yang tersangkut di ranting yang sangat susah untuk dijangkau.

Tak lupa, Bartolomeo pun ikut memanjat tak terkecuali untuk Hancock yang dilarang para pengagumnya karena khawatir.

Kembali ke dalam ruangan guru dimana Sanji terlihat duduk dengan sangat lesu ditemani dua orang guru di kanan dan kirinya. Ia juga berusaha menyembunyikan tangan kanannya. Tidak mau jika hal tersebut sampai dilihat kedua guru tersebut.

Sedangkan di depannya, terlihatlah Luffy yang masih mencucurkan air matanya dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat.

Ia, hanya bisa menangis.

"Cup cup cup. Sabar ya. Nanti tasnya juga dapat." Sang guru mulai berucap lembut. Ia pun mulai mengelus bahu Luffy dan sesekali menepuknya dengan pelan.

"Tapi Bu Makino— _hiks_.. Ada benda milik mendiang Ibuku disana.. _Hiks_.. Bagaimana kalau benda itu rusak?"

Sanji terbelalak. Ia tidak tahu jika si raven sudah tidak memiliki Ibu seperti dirinya. Lagi pula si raven nampak selalu ceria setiap saat, tidak aneh 'kan jika dirinya sampai tidak mengetahui berita tersebut.

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu.. Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Aku jamin benda dalam tasmu pasti masih aman."

Isakan masih terus berlanjut sampai seorang guru wanita bersurai pirang datang dengan selembar surat ijin di tangan kanannya.

"Pulangkan anak itu. Dia terlihat sangat terguncang. Dia tidak akan bisa berkonsenterasi saat belajar nanti."

"Aku mengerti, Bu Kalifa.. Aku akan menghubungi orang tua Luffy setelah tasnya didapatkan." Guru tersebut, Makino mulai membalas. Ia terlihat masih menepuk bahu si raven yang bergetar dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi Ayah dan kakak-ku sedang ada di luar kota— _hiks_.. Mereka tidak akan datang untukku. Aku— _hiks_.. Mau disini saja!"

Makino kembali terdiam. Ia terlihat nampak kebingungan bercampur prihatin.

Sementara didepan mereka, Sanji nampak menyesal. Ia hanya bisa merundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan kiri meremas pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit.

Lalu, tiba-tiba—

 **BRAK!**

"LUFFY!" Pintu ruang guru terbuka secara mendadak dan menampakan seorang pemuda lumut yang terlihat khawatir dengan tubuh dan wajah yang basah dengan keringat.

Ia juga terlihat takut dan mulai mendekati sahabat ravennya yang masih ada di pelukan Makino.

"Luffy.. Ada apa?"

"..." Dan Luffy pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Zoro mulai menengok ke arah belakang dimana Sanji terlihat makin terpuruk dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah.

"Kebetulan Zoro. Kau tahu rumah Luffy 'kan? Bisa kau antar dia pulang? Mungkin Luffy mau pulang jika dia diantar olehmu."

Zoro terlihat kerkeringat dingin. Ia ingin sekali mengantar jika saja dirinya tidak buta arah. Namun dengan menegakkan tubuhnya Zoro pun mulai mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan sang guru.

"Em.. Ten—

"Biar aku saja." Dan ucapan seorang guru olah raga pun sukses membuat Zoro terbelalak marah bersamaan dengan Sanji yang mulai mendongak dengan kedua mata ikut terbelalak.

Mereka ingat dengan pria sangar didepan mereka, ingat dengan bentakannya pada Conis lalu tatapan penuh nafsunya pada Alvida dan Vivi. Bahkan mereka ingat tentang pelecehan yang dialami si raven juga ancamannya yang berupa sebuah foto yang diambil Usopp dan sekarang dipegang oleh guru sialan tersebut.

Bahkan tak lama setelah itu pintu ruang guru pun terbanting untuk yang kedua kalinya menampakan Hancock yang datang bersama Bartolomeo yang terlihat ribut dengan tangan saling berebut tas. Tak lupa beberapa dedaunan berwarna coklat pun terhias di surai hijau pemuda preman tersebut.

Warnanya nampak kontras karena dedaunan musim gurur terlihat aneh jika disanding dengan surai hijau segar milik Bartolomeo.

Mereka terlihat ribut kembali.

"Lepaskan ular licik! Aku yang mendapatkan tas ini!"

"Kau yang lepaskan! Dasar daun hijau jelek!"

Luffy yang melihat tasnya jadi bahan rebutan tiba-tiba menggertakkan giginya kembali dengan air mata yang segera ia hentikan. Luffy juga mulai menatap dua orang didepannya sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari pelukan Makino untuk menghampiri dua orang didepannya.

 **Grab!**

Luffy mulai menarik tas miliknya dengan kasar dari tangan Bartolomeo dan Hancocok sebelum akhirnya ia kabur dan membuat Makino dan Hancock sangat kaget.

"Luffy~" Hancocok mulai memanggil khawatir. Ia kembali adu _deathglare_ dengan pemuda preman didepannya.

"Ini gara-gara kau sialan!"

"Kau, nenek jelek! Kak Luffy sekarang membenciku gara-gara kau!"

"Luffy pun jadi menggeram gara-gara kau daun jelek! Kau—

"Pak Sakazuki." Dan ucapan Makino pun di sahut anggukan oleh Sakazuki yang langsung menarik surat ijin dari Kalifa dan mulai menyusul si raven setelahnya.

Zoro tak tinggal diam. Ia langsung ikut menyusul. Tak beda dengan Sanji yang juga siap menyusul jika saja dirinya tidak ditahan dua guru yang duduk di sebelahnya barusan.

"Nah.. Vinsmoke.. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu?" Tanya Enel kesal bahkan guru yang satu lagi mulai membuka penutup matanya seraya menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Aku akan senang menghukummu juga jika kau tidak jujur dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kananmu." Ucap guru tersebut, Kuzan sebelum akhirnya menguap kembali.

Sanji yang mendengar ucapan Kuzan barusan mulai terdiam di tempatnya sama halnya dengan Zoro yang mulai terdiam karena kehilangan jejak sang guru olah raga dan temannya tersebut di sebuah tikungan.

"Sial! Aku kehilangan mereka!"

.

.

.

.

 **Sakazuki**

Disebuah jalan raya terlihatlah sebuah mobil yang mulai berbelok ke arah kiri.

Mobil tersebut terus melaju dengan kecepatan standar tanpa menyalip atau pun menghalangi mobil lain.

Si pengendara bahkan sesekali melihat pemuda di sebelahnya yang terlihat terdiam dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan.

Udaranya cukup dingin. Padahal matahari ada di atas kepala orang-orang. Oh.. Tentu saja.. Bulan kan sudah mau berganti lagi.

"Setelah ini kemana?" Sakazuki mulai bertanya. Salahkan dengan kedatangan Smoker saat dirinya akan mengantar si raven pulang kerumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena kedatangan si kepala polisi sialan tersebut telah membuatnya buta arah dan harus bertanya pada si pemuda yang lebih memilih membungkam mulutnya seperti sekarang ini. Jika dirinya tahu lebih awal dimana rumah bocah keras kepala tersebut, Sakazuki tidak akan banyak bertanya dan akan langsung mengantar bocah disebelahnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Hening perlahan terjadi.

"..." Bahkan Luffy tidak memberi jawaban barang sedikitpun.

Sontak saja, Sakazuki pun makin kesal dibuatnya walau akhirnya ia kembali membuka suara.

"Aku tanya. Kemana lagi arah rumahmu, bocah!?"

"..." Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sakazuki terlihat sangat geram. Ia bahkan mulai mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak dan membuat seorang pengendara motor di belakangnya hampir menabrak jika saja dirinya tidak ikut mengerem tepat waktu.

Si pengendara motor bahkan mulai berlalu, tak lupa beberapa umpatan kesal pun mulai ia lontarkan pada mobil yang ia lewati.

.

Sakazuki kembali menoleh. Dilihatnya kembali si raven yang masih setia memeluk tas hitam miliknya. Dan hal itu membuat Sakazuki berdecak kesal karena merasa tidak dihiraukan sama sekali.

Rasa penasaran bahkan mulai berkeliaran di dalam pikirannya. Memangnya seperti apa barang peninggalan dari Ibu muridnya itu?

Apa sangat berharga seperti leontin yang ia kenakan?

Benarkah begitu?

"Oi!" Sakazuki kembali memanggil. Namun hanya dibalas si raven dengan lirikan dari ekor matanya.

" _Tck_!" Sakazuki kembali berdecak kesal, ia mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya sebagai bentuk ancaman.

"Mau foto ini beredar—

Sambaran!

 **Hap!**

Dan— lemparan!

 **Wush!**

 **PRANG!**

Sakazuki terbelalak. Bahkan sebelum dirinya selesai bicara, Luffy sudah merebut ponsel milik sang guru dan melempar benda tersebut dari tempat ia duduk ke arah sebuah pohon hingga hancur berantakan. Bahkan komponen kecil seluler tersebut sampai lepas dan tersebar kesegala penjuru.

Tidak tinggal diam!

Setelah Sakazuki mengepalkan tangannya dengan murka, Sakazuki langsung mencengkram kerah baju si raven untuk ia memintai sebuah penjelasan.

"KAU INI KENAPA, EH?"

"..." Dan tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Bahkan dengan mudah si raven melepaskan cengkaraman Sakazuki. Ia juga terlihat manangkis tangan Sakazuki yang akan bersiap mencengkramnya kembali. Dan dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka, akhirnya si raven pun keluar dari mobil tersebut dan membuat si pemilik mobil kembali bertanya kesal.

"OI! MAU KEMANA KAU!?"

"..." Dan sialnya, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

" _Tck_!"

Sakazuki kembali berdecak kesal. Ia juga terlihat mulai keluar dari mobilnya dan ikut melangkah membuntuti si raven.

.

Disebuah jalan pertokoan, terlihatlah si raven yang berjalan dengan sangat lemasnya dan hal itu membuat Sakazuki memicing dengan kaki yang terus ia langkahkan.

Lama membuntuti muridnya tersebut membuat dirinya kembali berdecak kesal. Jelas, karena Sakazuki dapat melihat semua tipuan yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut.

Dan ketika mereka sampai di jalanan yang cukup sepi tiba-tiba—

 **BUK!**

Si raven pun bertabrakan dengan seorang pria tinggi besar dan membuat tas yang ia peluk terjatuh dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

Luffy yang kaget bahkan mulai berlari atau lebih tepatnya mengejar sebuah topi jerami tua yang ikut keluar dari dalam tasnya.

Bahkan dirinya tak menyangka jika pria yang barusan bertabrakan dengannya sudah berdiri dan mendahului Luffy untuk mendekati topi miliknya.

Hal yang membuat si raven kembali menggeram dan membuat Sakazuki yang sedang bersembunyi mulai mengintip karena merasa kenal dengan topi jerami tersebut.

Luffy terdiam di tempatnya. Karena didepan topi kesayangannyan, kini telah berdiri seorang pria anonim yang tidak ia kenal. Bahkan dengan berani pria tersebut mulai berjongkok dan memungut topi jerami dibawahnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Namun, walau pun demikian, hal tersebut telah membuat Luffy kembali menggeram dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

Si pria bahkan mulai mendekati Luffy dan kejadian selanjutnya—

 **Puk!**

Memakaikan topi jerami tersebut tepat dikepala si pemilik topi.

Luffy mulai menoleh. Ia mulai membalikkan badannya ketika si pria mulai berlalu seraya berucap pelan.

"Topi yang sangat bagus. Lain kali jagalah baik-baik. Dan sampai jumpa." Tak lupa si pria anonim pun mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang.

Perlahan, senyuman si raven kembali terbentuk. Ia mulai melepas topi jerami yang ia kenakan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sakazuki yang melihat kejadian tersebut masih setia berdiam di tempatnya. Sampai akhirnya ia keluar seakan baru saja sampai. Ia juga terlihat mulai mendekati si raven yang perlahan mulai mendongak dengan senyuman yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Akainu~ nanti aku ganti ponselmu. Dan kuharap kau tidak marah denganku atas kejadian tadi." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan si raven, Sakazuki pun kembali menautkan alis pertanda bingung pada emosi pemuda di depannya yang sangat mudah berubah.

Dan untuk ini Sakazuki hanya bisa mengangguk dan mulai memunguti buku-buku si raven yang berserakan untuk kembali dimasukan kedalam tasnya seperti semula.

Lalu setelah itu Sakazuki mulai menarik tangan si raven yang dibalas tanpa adanya perlawanan sedikitpun dari pemuda tersebut.

Bahkan Sakazuki mulai membuka suara yang masih di sahut pemuda di belakangnya dengan perasaan berbunga.

"Jika ditambah dengan seks hari ini kurasa ponsel jelek itu tidak perlu kau diganti."

Senyuman yang masih sama.

"Baiklah. Seks dan ponsel yang lunas." Dan Sakazuki pun hanya bisa menyeringai.

Tidak masalah dengan emosi si raven yang aneh. Yang penting apa yang ia inginkan dari pemuda tersebut bisa dengan mudah ia dapatkan. Setidaknya.. itulah kesepakatan!

Tapi— dirinya masih tetap penasaran. Dari mana kiranya si raven memiliki topi jerami tersebut?

Dan Sakazuki pun hanya bisa menatap murid di belakangnya dengan sebuah tanda tanya yang besar.

.

.

.

 **Tashigi**

"Ini berkas yang anda minta, Bu." Ucap seorang polisi seraya menyerahkan beberapa berkas tebal pada Tashigi.

"Terimakasih. Oh iya, satu lagi.. Bisa aku minta berkas kecelakaan dari tiga tahun lalu."

"Tunggu sebentar. Oh.. Ini dia."

"Terimakasih." Dan Tashigi pun bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Disebuah meja terlihatlah Tashigi yang sibuk membaca. Ia juga mulai melingkari beberapa berita dan menulis ulang di buku cacatan mininya.

Bahkan Smoker yang saat itu baru datang dari sebuah kedai kopi mulai mengernyit ketika dilihatnya sang wakil kepala polisi mulai menggaruk kepalanya dengan sebuah pena yang ia emut. Smoker berusaha acuh. Ia kembali melangkah ke arah ruangannya.

"Oh!" Tak lupa, Tashigi pun mulai menarik sebuah den den mushi yang pernah diberikan oleh Bellmere dan mulai memanggil satu-satunya nomor yang ada disana. Lama menunggu akhirnya panggilan pun tersambung dan Tashigi pun langsung tersenyum dibuatnya ketika melihat gambaran gadis bersurai biru yang tercetak jelas pada perawakan siput aneh tersebut.

"Nojiko!"

-"Bagaimana?"- Suara di balik seluler siput tersebut terdengar menuntut. Sontak saja raut wajah dari den den mushi di depannya berubah serius.

"Oh.. Aku sedang mencocokkan beberapa kasus. Dan.. Tunggu.. Oh.. ini dia"

-"Kau ini bicara apa, Tashigi?"-

"Hehehe.. Maaf Nojiko. Maaf.. Aku hanya sedang melingkari beberapa kasus serupa."

-"Apa maksudmu?"-

"Kecelakaan tanggal 27 September lalu." Dan gadis bernama Nojiko tersebut terdiam ditempatnya. Jelas, karena itu adalah tanggal ketika adik kesayangannya mengalami kecelakaan. "Ditabrak lari oleh seorang pengendara motor ugal-ugalan. Kau tahu, kemarin aku bersaha menyamakan ciri-ciri motor yang disebutkan beberapa saksi dan— hasilnya cukup mencengangkan."

-"Apa maksudmu, Tashigi?"-

"Aku belum mengatakan hal ini pada pak Smoker tapi— motor itu adalah milik perusahaan rental yang ada cukup jauh dari tempatku. Aku sudah mencari data dari siapa saja yang pernah merental motor tersebut selama dua bulan ini dan hasilnya— cukup membuatku kaget."

-"Bisa kau perjelas, Tashigi?"- Tashigi terdiam. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar temannya tersebut mulai terisak dari seberang sana terbukti dengan wajah den den mushi miliknya yang mulai bercucuran air mata. Dan dengan menutup mulutnya seperti menahan tawa akhirnya, Tashigi pun mulai mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Orang yang pernah merental motor itu adalah seorang kakek-kakek berusia 90 tahun bernama Brook. Kau percaya? Kakek-kakek.. Hahahaha.. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia menggunakan motornya dengan ugal-ugalan—

"..."

Hening perlahan terjadi dan Tashigi pun langsung menghentikan kata-katanya seraya menutup mulutnya kembali.

"M-maaf.. Tapi itu cuma baru satu orang saja, hehehe.. Karena ada empat orang lainnya yang merental motor itu dihari yang sama—

-"Katakan siapa saja mereka!"-

"... Em.. Biar ku lihat." Balas Tashigi seraya membolak-balikkan catatan mininya. "Oh.. Seorang gadis sekolahan bernama Carrot, seorang guru senam bernama Hina, seorang guru olahraga bernama Kid dan seorang pemuda dari Dressrosa bernama Dellinger. Oh.. Aku juga sudah mengumpulkan informasi tentang pemuda yang menjadi naksir adikmu itu, Nojiko. Nah.. Kau tahu.. Dia juga punya seorang Ibu yang mengalami hal serupa. Wanita itu mengalami tabrak lari dua tahun lalu dan sampai sekarang orang yang menjadi pelaku penabrakan tersebut belum juga ditemukan. Lalu Ayah kandungnya adalah seorang pria yang masih buron selama sebelas tahun ini. Dari berita yang ku dapat pria tersebut kabur setelah dia membunuh selingkuhan istrinya."

-"Lalu.. Si pirang itu?"-

"Coba ku lihat catatanku. Oh.. Dia adalah pria yang awalnya tinggal di Dressrosa. Dia menikah pertama kali dengan seorang wanita bernama Baby 5 dan punya seorang anak laki-laki bernama Law. Dan istri keduanya adalah orang yang menjadi Ibunya Luffy."

-"Lalu, Luffy sendiri?"-

"Em.." Dan Tashigi pun kembali membuka catatan mininya. "Dia adalah seorang siswa dari Sekolah Sunny-Go. Dia lahir di Logue Town dan pindah ke Fuusha saat dia berusia delapan tahun. Lalu dia—

-"Aku tidak butuh informasi seperti itu."-

"Eh?" Tashigi mulai terbelalak bingung. "Lalu informasi seperti apa yang kau perlukan, Nojiko?"

Sebuah isakan yang kembali terdengar.

-"Masa kecilnya. _Hiks_.. Aku butuh masa kecil pemuda itu."-

"Em.. Akan aku usahakan. Aku akan mencari beberapa narasumber yang dapat dipercaya."

-"Sebelumnya.. _Hiks_.. Terimakasih, Tashigi."-

"Ya.. Sama-sama."

 **Kacha!**

Dan panggilan pun terputus, membuat den den mushi milik Nojiko kembali memejamkan matanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa pun seperti barusan. Tak lama setelahnya, Nojiko kembali terisak. Air matanya kembali bercucuran sampai mengenai selembar foto yang ia simpan di atas mejanya.

Tiba-tiba sekilas ingatan kembali menghantam benak Nojiko. Tentang si pirang yang mulai mengancamnya lalu— kurva melengkung ke atas dari sosok di belakang pria tampan tersebut.

 _Tes!_

Air mata kembali menetes membuat, Nojiko merintih sakit hati pada foto di atas mejanya. Dimana foto tersebut menampakan sosok dari mendiang adiknya yang nampak tersenyum bahagia ditemani seorang gadis cantik bersurai biru, seorang pemuda bersurai hijau, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tingkah yang begitu girang dan dua orang pemuda bersurai hitam yang salah satunya memakai sebuah topi jerami.

 _Tes!_

Bahkan di tangan kanan Nojiko tercengkram beberapa lembar surat kabar dengan jarak sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dimana judul dari berita tersebut ditulis dengan huruf kapital besar. Tentang hukuman mati bagi seorang narapidana yang juga memakai sebuah topi jerami yang sama seperti milik si raven.

Dan yang membuat Nojiko makin terisak adalah foto dari seorang bocah yang dicoret merah bersamaan dengan puluhan foto bocah lainnya.

Dimana fokus Nojiko hanya tertuju pada satu foto yang terlihat janggal saja.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

Bacotan: saya akan bungkam ._. Lalu saya akan terjun dari lantai dua rumah saya. *lol*.

.

.

.

 **Next:**

 _Tashigi mulai menggertakkan giginya. Lalu, ia pun mulai mendongak seraya memamerkan sebuah senyum getir pada pria di depannya._

 _"Terimakasih.. Pak Smoker."_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bacotan Author:_ halo xD.. Ketemu lagi sama saya Verochi chan.. Hohoho..**

 **Hari ini saya pengen segera pulang kerumah dan nyelamatin tab tercinta. Alasannya sederhana -_- di tab saya mulai wallpaper foto, video ampe semuanya isinya tentang ena-ena :'v kalau ketahuan ortu apalagi si baka aniki kan bisa bahaya xD karena semuanya ena-enanya menyimpang! Ditambah lagi akun ffn saya aktif terus. Kalau ada yang baca fic saya gimana -_- nanti saya beneran diceramahin berminggu-minggu lagi. *loh**

 **oke.. Lupakan!**

 **Btw.. Ada yang ingin saya mendatangkan akhem— MarcoxLuffy ya? Hum.. Entahlah.. Masalahnya pekerjaan buat semua chara udah lengkap. Tinggal jalan saja xD. Kalau mau nanti saya bikin fic terpisah deh MarcoxLuffy. Tapi sesudah ff baru yang saya buat selesai. *loh***

 **Dan— apa? Sudah ada hipotesa baru xD. Bagus bagus.. Coba saja dulu terapkan xD. Tapi tetap saja, saya tidak bisa memberi tahu kenyataan apapun. Biarlah semuanya mengalir dan tunggu saja sampai saya memberi aba-aba.**

 **And.. Tenang, Law tentu akan kembali ke Fuusha. Ntar, di chap 14. Lemon nya LawLu juga bakal ada kok. Tapi di chap lain. Jahahaha.. jadi tenang saja.**

 **Okay.. Selamat membaca chap 13**

* * *

 **Coby**

 **Dan, kenangan masa kecil.**

 _'Jangan bawa mainanku! Jangan ambil mainanku jangan sentuh mainanku dan jangan rebut hati Ayah dan Ibu.'_

 _'Tapi Perona—_

 _'Semuanya milikku, horohorohoro~'_

.

.

.

 **Tap!**

Coby terbangun. Ia mulai melihat sekeliling dengan kedua mata yang terasa sangat berat.

Ruangan putih?

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Jendela dengan hiasan bunga lily di sebuah vas?

Coby 'kan tidak memelihara bunga.

Selang infus yang terpasang di lengannya?

Tunggu!

Apa dirinya ada di rumah sakit?

"Coby?" Bahkan tak lama setelahnya, seorang pria beriris hazel mulai memanggil. Dirinya bahkan terlihat begitu khawatir dan mulai berdiri dari tempat ia duduk barusan untuk mendekati pemuda bersurai pink tersebut.

Hening untuk sesaat sampai si pria mulai membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nak? Apa sudah mendingan? Oh.. Keningmu masih hangat ternyata. Tolong jangan banyak bergerak. Kau pasti akan segera sembuh. Ayah janji."

"A-ayah?" Coby mulai memanggil. Ia terlihat kebingungan ketika ia melihat pria didepannya menampakan ekspresi yang begitu langka. Dimana biasanya pria tampan tersebut bersikap acuh dan dingin padanya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Ayah sangat menghawatirkanmu apalagi saat kau ditemukan pingsan dikamar mandi tadi pagi."

Coby kembali terdiam. Ia— mulai menarik selimutnya.

"Maaf merepotkan." Dan si pria pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, nak.. Kau tidaklah merepotkan. Ayah harus lebih memperhatikanmu mulai dari sekarang. Ayah tidak mau kehilangan dirimu juga. Cukup dengan Ibu dan kembaranmu saja, Coby."

 **Tes!**

Dan si pria pun mulai bercucuran air mata.

Coby yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengngit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia— hanya bisa bungkam.

'Maaf..'

Dan air mata lain pun ikut menetes.

.

.

.

 _'Ayah.. Nanti saat aku masuk SMA aku mau masuk grup majalah dinding. Jadi, tolong belikan aku kamera yang bagus ya~'_

 _'Hahaha.. Mau sekarang pun akan ayah belikan, Nak.'_

 _'Yeyyyy! Oh iya, Yah.. Lihat! Nilai mata pelajaranku semua mendapat A+!'_

 _'Waw.. Ayah bangga padamu, Perona. Kalau begitu akan Ayah beri bonus sebuah gantungan hantu yang pernah kau ceritakan pada, Ayah kemarin sore.'_

 _'Asyiikk!'_

 _Di arah lain, Coby pun hanya bisa terdiam. Terlebih dengan kertas-kertas soal dengan nilai B dan C yang ia pegang dengan nama ' Dracule Perona'._

.

.

.

 **Tashigi**

"Apa? Cuti?" Smoker mulai bertanya kaget. Ia mulai melihat gadis di depannya yang nampak memainkan kedua telunjuknya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Perlahan, Tashigi mulai menganggukan kepalanya dan membuat pria di depannya kembali menatap dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah.

"I-iya Pak Smoker. Aku mau mengambil jatah cutiku tahun ini."

"Tumben sekali. Apa ada sesuatu?" Smoker mulai bertanya. Ia juga terlihat menyeruput segelas kopi dengan kedua mata tak teralih dari isi map yang tengah ia baca ditemani bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas dan juga laporan setiap harinya.

"Em.." Wajah Tashigi sontak bertambah merah. Ia bingung mau mengatakan alasan apa dan hanya bisa terkekeh seraya menggaruk dagunya dengan perlahan. "Hanya— ingin jalan-jalan ke pedesaan." Dan Smoker pun mulai menatap curiga. Tashihi yang melihatnya perlahan mulai memucat. Ia mulai merunduk dengan perasaan yang begitu takut.

Tak lama kemudian, Tashigi kembali mendongak. Ia mulai melihat Smoker dengan seksama.

"Aku— sebenarnya ingin pergi ke Logue town." Dan Smkoer pun berhenti membaca laporannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Aku— ingin menemui teman lamaku." Dan Smoker pun menghela napasnya. Ia mulai berdiri dan melangkah ke arah sebuah rak laci.

"Baiklah. Aku mengijinkanmu mengambil jatah cutimu, Tashigi. Tapi ingat! Ketika aku membutuhkanmu kau harus bisa dihubungi."

Hati yang berbunga senang.

"Tentu Pak Smoker."

Smoker hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai berlalu dari ruangannya setelah ia membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangan kanannya.

Perlahan, Tashigi kembali mendudukan dirinya. Ia mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling ruang kerja pria tersebut bahkan berkas-berkas yang sedang si kepala polisi kerjakan.

Dan mungkin karena penasaran, Tashigi pun mulai menarik sebuah map dan membuka isinya. Bahkan, sebelum Tashigi membaca berkas ditangannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah foto usang terjatuh dan membuat gadis muda tersebut menoleh kaget. Ia juga mulai memungut foto tersebut, melihatnya sebentar lalu menyimpannya kembali ke tempat semula bersama dengan puluhan foto usang lainnya yang memiliki tanda serupa.

Tashigi kembali membaca. Dan dari yang semulanya ia tersenyum kini, Tashigi pun memicing bingung. Ia mulai membolak-balikan laporan di depannya, menarik laporan yang baru bahkan melihat kembali foto yang baru ia temukan. Tashigi masih sibuk membaca sampai suara dari sang kepala polisi yang sedang bicara dengan seseorang membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Tashigi mulai mendekati pintu didepannya. Bahkan iapun mulai menggunakan telinga kanannya untuk menguping percakapan mereka.

.

"Seperti yang anda inginkan. Ini adalah profile dari Monkey Luffy, Pak."

"Terimakasih. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Tidak Pak, tapi beberapa orang ada yang pernah melihatnya memakai topi jerami tua atau berlari seperti orang ketakutan."

'Topi jerami?' Tashigi mulai membeo bingung dalam hatinya. Merasa familiar karena ia pun serasa pernah mendengar berita yang berhubungan dengan topi jerami. Tashigi kembali menggunakan telinga kanannya untuk menguping setelah Smoker selesai terkekeh pelan.

"Penipu! Pembunuh seperti dirinya mana mungkin bisa ketakutan. Aku akan segera menguak identitasnya dan aku akan menghukum anak itu seberat-beratnya atas kasus yang sering ia lakukan dari dulu sampai sekarang! Ternyata, Ayah dan anak sama saja! Sama-sama suka membunuh seenaknya! Ditambah lagi dia punya hubungan dengan si rambut merah. Pantas saja dia sangat terampil dalam hal membunuh. Oh iya.. Aku ingin informasi yang lebih akurat. Laporan seperti ini masih belum bisa dijadikan sebagai acuan. Coba kau cari tahu dimana tempat bocah penipu ini biasa berkumpul, siapa teman dekatnya dan kalau perlu, kau awasi juga mereka!"

"Em.. B-baik, Pak Smoker"

"Satu lagi."

"Ya, Pak?"

"Aku ingin pemuda itu semakin diawasi. Dan jika kau melihat tingkahnya yang aneh maka, kau harus segera melaporkannya padaku. Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat polos karena ketika kau lengah, bisa saja kau langsung dibunuh anak sialan itu."

"D-d-dimengerti, Pak."

"Bagus."

Dan suara langkah kaki yang menjauh pun makin tak terdengar.

.

Tashigi terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mulai terpuruk dengan tangan kiri yang ia kepalkan. Tak lama setelahnya, Tashigi cepat menjauh dari daun pintu karena tak lama kemudian pintu pun kembali terbuka dan masuklah Smoker yang masih membaca selembar kertas cuti di tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah. Kau mendapat ijin cutimu, Tashigi."

Bibir yang gemetar dengan beberapa ingatan yang kembali terlintas di benaknya.

...

 _'Anak itu telah dilecehkan ayah tirinya sendiri.. Anak bernama Luffy itu. Pria yang disukai adik ke_ _cilku m-maksudku.. aku sedang menyelidikinya.. bahkan pria pirang itu— aku yakin.. pria pirang itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.'_

...

 _'Penipu! Pembunuh seperti dirinya mana mungkin bisa ketakutan. Aku akan segera menguak identitasnya dan aku akan menghukum anak itu seberat-beratnya atas kasus yang sering ia lakukan dari dulu sampai sekarang!'_

...

 _Lalu, ingatan ketika Tashigi tidak bisa mengantar si raven pulang beberapa minggu yang lalu pun terlintas kemali di benaknya. Bahkan Tashigi ingat ketika melihat tingkah si pemuda yang aneh dimana dirinya dapat melihat jika si raven mulai berlari katakutan setelah menengok ke arah belakang seakan-akan dirinya tengah diintai oleh orang asing._

...

Tashigi mulai menggertakkan giginya. Lalu, ia pun mulai mendongak seraya memamerkan sebuah senyum getir pada pria di depannya.

"Terimakasih.. Pak Smoker."

.

.

.

Malam yang mulai mendingin. Beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Berkumpul, bersenda gurau dan berduaan di tempat yang romantis.

Tak terkecuali untuk Tashigi yang sedari tadi sibuk di depan layar komputernya setelah ia memasukkan beberapa _password_ yang diminta situs rahasia kepolisiannya.

Beruntung Tashigi sudah diangkat menjadi wakil kepala polisi berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Karena jabatannya, ia jadi memiliki setengah dari semua _password_ dari kepolisiannya.

"Bagus." Tashigi mulai menjelajah. Menggerakan mousenya dan meng-klik beberapa berita yang memang tidak disebar-luaskan ke publik. Bahkan Tashigi sendiri tidak akan mengetahuinya kecuali jika dirinya membaca seperti sekarang ini.

Tashigi terus menggulir layar didepannya dimana berita dari lima tahun ke belakang sangat susah untuk ia diketahui karena empat tahun yang lalu, Tashigi baru bergabung dengan anggota kepolisian.

Tashigi terus membaca dengan ingatan foto-foto usang puluhan bocah yang diberi tanda X besar menggunakan darah yang sudah mengering.

Lama mencari belum juga membuahkan hasil sampai Tashigi berdecak kesal karena situs yang ia buka meminta _password_ yang lain untuk kasus sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

" _Tck_!"

Tashigi menjauhi layar komputernya namun karena ia masih penasaran akhirnya Tashigi pun memasukan _password_ tersebut dengan rasa takut dan khawatir. Biarlah dirinya dimarahi atau ditegur oleh si pengurus situs tersebut. Karena rasa penasaran telah membuatnya lupa segalanya.

Berita lain kembali terbuka dan kali ini Tashigi pun mulai ber _YES_ ria sampai senyuman gadis tersebut menghilang setelah ia membaca berita di depannya yang ditulis dengan kapital besar dan juga tebal.

Bahkan ingatan ketika seorang pria bicara dengan Smoker pun kembali terlintas dibenaknya tentang si raven yang juga memiliki topi jerami milik— seorang kriminal.

Tashigi mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bahkan mulai menjauh dengan tangan mencengkram erat bagian kepalanya tersebut.

Dimana layar komputer yang tengah ia lihat menampakan profil dari pria dengan julukan ' _Akagami_ ' dan seluruh kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan.

Menampakan data dari semua korban yang pernah ia dan kelompoknya bunuh.

Bank-bank negara yang pernah ia bobol.

Penyelundupan senjata dan obat-obatan terlarang.

Bahkan penculikan puluhan bocah yang lima puluh enam di antaranya sudah dicoret merah menggunakan darah.

Tashigi bahkan mulai membaca catatan di bawahnya yang bertuliskan jika foto yang di coret merah adalah bocah-bocah yang sudah dibunuh Akagami.

Tashigi masih menggelengkan kepalanya dimana salah satu foto bocah yang dicoret merah di pasangkan dengan foto seorang pemuda yang jelas ia kenal.

"Luffy." Tashigi hanya bisa mengucapkan nama si pemuda. Bahkan ia tidak menduga jika semua anggota kepolisiannya sepakat untuk menarget pemuda bersurai raven tersebut.

Dimana semua kasus yang berhubungan dengan _Lucy_ dikaitkan dengan si pemuda kelahiran Logue Town 5 Mei tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

 **Bruk!**

Tashigi menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Oh tidak.. Apa-apaan berita ini? Ke-kenapa mereka menyamakan seorang bocah yang sudah meninggal dengan pemuda yang masih hidup? D-dan apa-apaan dengan kasus Lucy yang disangkut pautkan dengan Luffy?" Tashigi mulai gelagapan. Ia terlihat kebingungan. "P-Pak Smoker tidak pantas mencurigai, Luffy. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Lu-Luffy tidak bersalah! Luffy dan Lucy bukanlah orang yang sama dan bocah dalam foto itu sudah dicap mati kan? Kenapa dengan anggota kepolisianku ini? Kenapa mereka menduga sembarangan?" Tashigi terus berdebat dalam pikirannya. Sampai sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "A-aku harus menemui, Luffy. Iya.. Aku harus menanyakan padanya bagaimana dia mendapatkan topi itu. Kalau ini terus dibiarkan Luffy akan dijebloskan ke penjara dengan tuduhan sungguh memiliki hubungan dengan seorang penjahat. A-aku harus cepat sebelum anak buah Pak Smoker bertindak lebih lanjut. Iya... A-aku harus cepat!" Dan dengan menarik mantel dan kunci mobilnya, gadis berkaca mata tersebut langsung membuka pintu didepannya dan berlari ke lantai bawah.

.

.

Dijalan raya, Tashigi terlihat memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia mulai menuju sebuah supermarket dimana dirinya biasa bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut.

Benar saja, ketika dirinya masuk, Tashigi dapat melihat jika si raven sedang berjalan dengan mendorong sebuah troli ditemani seorang pria paruh baya yang tidak ia ketahui.

Tashigi langsung bergerak cepat. Ia langsung menarik pemuda tersebut dan membuat pria yang semula mengikuti si raven memicingkan matanya bingung.

.

"Tashigi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Si raven mulai bertanya. Raut wajah penasaran tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"M-maaf menarikmu sembarangan, Luffy. Apa kau sibuk? M-maksudku. Apa kau ada waktu? Kita harus bicara."

Luffy terdiam sesaat dan dengan menganggukan kepalanya Luffy pun menyetujui ajakan tersebut. Bahkan si pria yang tadi menemani si raven mulai memicing penasaran. Ia ingin mengikuti tapi diurungkan niatnya karena satu alasan.

.

"Jadi— apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tashigi? Apa bisa lebih cepat? Guruku bukan orang yang suka menunggu."

Tashigi terlihat gugup. Ia mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling tempat sebelum akhirnya ia mencengkram bahu si raven.

"Tashi—

"A-apa kau memiliki sebuah topi jerami?"

"..." Hening untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya Luffy mengangguk membenarkan ucapan gadis polisi didepannya. "Iya.. Aku memilikinya."

Bibir yang kembali bergetar dengan jantung yang berdebar tak menentu. Tashigi perlahan mulai menggertakkan giginya dengan kepala mulai terpuruk.

"D-dari siapa.. kau— mendapatkannya?"

"..." Senyuman kecil dan Tashigi yang mulai mendongak kebingungan. Suasana kembali membisu dan wajah si raven pun mulai bersemu merah dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari bibirnya. "Shanks."

 **Deg!**

Dan Tashigi pun mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget apalagi ketika si raven mengucapkan kembali apa yang ia ucapkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku mendapatkan topi jerami itu dari Shanks."

Cengkraman yang makin dieratkan dan Tashigi yang kembali bertanya dengan nada khawatir ketakutan.

"Apa kau tahu— s-siapa Shanks— itu?"

"Tentu saja." Luffy mulai membalas ceria. "Dia adalah seorang penjual buah yang ku temui saat masih di Logue Town."

'Penjual buah?' Dan cengkraman Tashigi pun perlahan mulai melemah.

"Dia adalah pria yang baik. Dan dia sering kali memberiku beberapa buah segar ketika kami tidak sengaja bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bahkan Shank pernah menolongku ketika hampir diserang banteng yang mengamuk di hutan saat kami mencari buah-buahan bersama." Lalu, tiba-tiba senyuman Luffy pun menghilang dan langsung membuat Tashigi mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tak terima. "Tapi—" Bahkan Luffy pun ikut terpuruk dengan perasaan sedih yang menggerogoti hatinya. "Shanks hilang setelahnya. Dia tidak pernah kembali dan tidak pernah menemuiku sampai hari ini. Satu-satunya yang ia tinggalkan adalah topi jerami tua yang ia berikan padaku sehari sebelum dia menghilang. Dan aku terus menjaga topi itu dengan harapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Shanks lagi dan mengembalikan topi jerami miliknya."

Tashigi mulai tersenyum miris bahkan setetes air mata tiba-tiba saja menetes begitu saja.

Luffy mulai mendongak bingung.

"Tashigi.. Kenapa kau menangis?" Dan Tashigi pun dengan cepat langsung menghapus air matanya.

" _Hiks_.. T-tidak."

"Kau bohong!" Dan Tashigi pun makin menggertakkan giginya dengan cengkraman yang kembali ia eratkan di bahu si raven.

"Tashi—

"Luffy... Buang topi itu!"

 **Deg!**

Tatapan kaget yang diberikan. Bahkan si raven mulai mundur dan menjauhi gadis didepannya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Luffy... Shanks itu bukan seorang penjual buah! Dia itu adalah seorang krimial yang paling dicari saat itu."

"Kau bohong—

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG!" Dan Luffy pun terdiam di tempatnya. Terlebih saat Tashigi membentaknya dan membuat gadis tersebut segera menutup mulutnya. "M-maafkan aku Luff—

 **Plak!**

Dan Luffy pun menepis tangan Tashigi cukup kasar membuat gadis tersebut kembali terpuruk dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Luffy bahkan siap pergi jika saja Tashigi tidak menahannya lagi.

"Luffy.. Aku sungguh-sungguh! Buang topi itu.. Pak Smoker sedang mengincarmu. Dan dia sudah menuduhmu sebagai pelaku bernama Lucy! Dia sedang mengumpulkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang dirimu bahkan kedekatanmu dengan kriminal bernama Shanks it—

"JANGAN MENGATURKU SEENAKMU, TASHIGI!" Dan Tashigi pun terdiam di tempatnya. "Kau kira kau siapa? Datang-datang kau langsung menarikku dan memberitahuku hal seperti ini. Kalau kau mencurigaiku juga kenapa tidak langsung kau katakan saja?"

"Tapi aku—

"Akan ku beritahu satu hal Tashigi! Aku— tidak akan membuang topi milik Shanks! Dan aku akan tetap pada pendirianku! Kau— tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupanku!"

"Tapi Luffy.. Pak Smoker bisa saja langsung menarget—

"Smokey adalah pria yang baik. Dia tidak akan mungkin menjebak dan menangkapku! Jadi lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku Tashigi!"

"Tapi Luffy, topi itu—

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan membuang topi Shanks dan aku akan mengembalikan topi ini pada pemiliknya suatu hari nanti."

"Luffy! Shanks bahkan sudah dihukum mati sebelas tahun yang lalu!"

"..." Ekspresi kaget yang terlihat. Tashigi kembali terpuruk ketika ia melihat si raven mulai membuang muka dengan raut wajah sedih yang ia perlihatkan. Tashigi siap melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

"Luffy—

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan berteriak dan menuduhmu telah mencemarkan nama baik seseorang!" Dan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata tersebut, Luffy pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Tashigi yang masih mematung di tempat.

.

Kembali ke supermarket dimana seorang pria bernama Sakazuki sedang menunggu dan langsung disugihi raut wajah seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang kurang bersahabat seperti tadi pagi.

Sakazuki kembali menghela napasnya.

"Sekarang ada apa lagi?" Dan di balas si raven dengan kedua alis menaut. Ia mulai berbalik setelah ia menarik tasnya yang semula Luffy simpan di bawah troli.

"Aku menolak membuatkanmu makanan malam ini. Aku mau langsung pulang sekarang!"

Sakazuki menggeram. Ia mulai berdecak kesal dengan vena yang berdenyut menahan amarahnya.

"Apa? Tapi kau bilang— _tck_! Kau ini plin-plan sekali. Tadi kau bilang ada waktu bersama denganku sampai besok pagi dan sekarang kau mengingkari janjimu dan lebih memilih pulang?! Aku akan memotong nilai mata pelajaranmu bocah!"

"Silakan saja!" Sebuah balasan telak. Bahkan dengan buru-buru Luffy mulai menarik sebuah keranjang belanjaan. Memasukan berbagai macam buah-buahan dan membayarnya pada seorang kasir. Bahkan Luffy kembali menatap ke arah Sakazuki dengan tatapan kesal yang diarahkan pemuda tersebut pada gurunya itu. "Aku tidak takut dengan gertakanmu Pak Zuki! Karena sekarang kau tidak punya _alasan_ untuk mengancamku! Lalu, tak lama lagi posisi kita akan segera _terbalik_!" Dan dilanjut dengan Luffy yang mulai berlari dari tempatnya dan membuat Sakazuki menggeram seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bahkan Tashigi yang tengah mengintip dari jendela supermarket hanya bisa terdiam ketika dirinya dapat melihat si raven mulai berlari melewati dirinya yang terlihat langsung bersembunyi.

Tashigi— kembali terpuruk.

.

.

 **Luffy**

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Luffy sampai di rumahnya yang terasa sangat sepi. Jelas saja, karena Doflamingo yang adalah Ayah tirinya masih berada di luar kota sedangkan Law yang adalah kakak tirinya sudah pergi ke Dressrosa sejak kemarin pagi.

 **BRUK!**

Luffy menyimpan tas belanjaannya di atas meja dapur dengan asal. Bahkan beberapa buah-buahan seperti jeruk dan apel pun mulai menggelinding dan akhirnya jatuh di atas lantai yang menjadi pijakannya.

 **Tap! tap! tap!**

Luffy berjalan ke arah lain. Ia mulai menarik sebuah pisau tajam, membawa sebuah wadah, menyiapkan sebuah blender dan kembali kemeja barusan. Tak lupa, Luffy pun kembali memungut buah-buahannya yang sempat terjatuh dan menyimpannya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

 **Wash!**

Luffy mulai mencuci semua buahnya, meniriskannya dan menarik pisau yang barusan ia bawa.

 **Sret!**

Dengan cepat, Luffy mengupas buah-buahan di didepannya bahkan memotongnya sebelum akhirnya memasukan beberapa buah-buahan ke dalam sebuah blender.

 **Klik!**

Tombol mulai ditekan dan blender tersebut mulai melakukan tugasnya untuk mencincang daging buah didalamnya.

Untuk sementara, Luffy mulai terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mulai menatap kosong ke arah benda didepannya dan mulai menekan tombol lain yang membuat pisau didalam benda tersebut perlahan berhenti bergerak.

Luffy kembali ke arah lain. Ia mulai membawa setoples madu, beberapa kotak es batu, beberapa wadah yang lebih besar dan menurunkan blender lainnya yang akan ia gunakan.

Suara bising kembali terdengar, suara cucuran jus ke dalam sebuah wadah, suara bising lagi dan terus berlanjut sampai Luffy kehabisan buah-buahannya. Bahkan Luffy sampai tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah membuat jus terlalu banyak sampai memenuhi seluruh meja makan.

Luffy sampai memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Oh tidak. Apa yang kulakukan?"

Perlahan, Luffy mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi. Ia kembali melamun dengan tatapan yang kembali menjadi kosong.

Sekarang, harus ia apakan jus yang barusan ia buat?

Membuangnya?

Dan Luffy pun kembali terdiam ditempatnya. Terlebih ketika otaknya mengingat tentang apa yang pernah diucapkan Tashigi padanya dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Kenapa Tashigi mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Kenapa wanita itu ingin sekali memisahkannya dari benda yang paling ia sayangi?

Kenapa juga wanita itu membawa-bawa nama sang kepala polisi dengan ucapan jika pria tersebut telah menuduhnya sebagai _Lucy._

Hei.. Luffy memang memiliki nama Lucy tapi 'kan itu adalah nama julukan dari sang Ayah tiri untuk dirinya.

Lagi pula— siapa Lucy yang dimaksud wanita berkaca mata itu?

Seorang gadis bernama Lucy?

Seorang lelaki dengan julukan Lucy?

Atau— seorang bocah yang salah menulis nama dan berakhir menjadi Lucy?

"..."

Ayolah! Dirinya itu adalah Luffy dan bukan Lucy!

" _Hosh_ ~" Luffy mulai menghela napasnya bosan. Bahkan ia mulai meminum jus didepannya dengan rasa enggan yang berlebihan.

Luffy bukannya tidak menyukai jus. Hanya saja, rasa jus agak terasa aneh di lidahnya dan Luffy lebih memilih rasa yang kuat seperti sup daging, daging panggang, daging bakar bahkan aroma berkarat dari daging yang masih segar.

Hening perlahan terjadi. Bahkan Luffy mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

Luffy masih terdiam sampai tiba-tiba senyuman Luffy kembali bekembang ketika dirinya mengingat senyuman anak-anak kecil yang sering ia temui satu tahun atau beberapa bulan sekali.

Luffy membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia juga mulai mengeluarkan selulernya dengan harapan seorang wanita tua masih terjaga dan mau menerima panggilannya.

 **Nit~**

Panggilan masih berjalan dan tak lama kemudian—

"Nak, Luffy! Selamat malam? Tidak biasanya kau menelfon malam-malam. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Luffy mulai terkekeh. Ia kembali mendudukan diri di kursinya.

"Malam juga nenek Kokoro. Oh iya, apa anak-anak panti asuhan masih membuka mata mereka? Aku membuat jus berlebih dan karena jus akan terasa kurang enak jika di besokkan ada baiknya jika aku membagi jus untuk anak-anak malam ini."

"Wow.. Jus ya. Kuharap aku juga kebagian jatah. Nagagagaga~"

"Shishishi. Tentu saja, Nek. Jus yang aku buat sangat banyak. Nenek pasti kebagian sampai dua gelas penuh."

"Wah senang sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan membangunkan Chimney, Mocha dan Mansherry

Yang sudah tertidur."

"Shishishi. Jangan terlalu kasar membangunkan mereka, Nek."

"Nagagagaga. Tentu saja tidak, Nak Luffy."

"Kalau begitu dalam waktu setengah jam aku akan sampai disana. Tunggu aku ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, nak Luffy."

"Shishishsi.. terimakasih atas perhatiannya, Nek. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja."

 **Nit!**

Dan panggilan pun diputus.

Luffy terlihat menarik napas lega. Ia mulai memasukan jusnya ke dalam enam botol plastik berbeda. Memasukkannya kedalam dua buah termos yang segera ia isi dengan banyaknya es batu sebelum akhirnya menurup kedua termos tersebut dengan rapat.

Luffy mulai berlari ke arah kamarnya untuk mengganti seragamnya yang belum di lepas sejak dirinya di pulangkan dari sekolah siang tadi.

Bahkan ketika Luffy mengarahkan hidungnya di seragam yang ia kenakan, Luffy dapat mencium jika aroma guru olahraganya bahkan beberapa cipratan sperma nampak mempengaruhi aroma seragam yang ia gunakan.

Salahkan dirinya yang lupa melepas seragam atasnya ketika melakukan seks dengan gurunya tersebut. Karena hal itulah Luffy jadi mencium hal aneh barusan.

Namun, walaupun demikian, Luffy tetap bersyukur karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang curiga dengan aroma tubuhnya yang seperti habis melakukan seks (walau itu adalah kenyataan).

 **Sret!**

Luffy melepas semua seragamnya, menyisakan tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan banyaknya kismark yang menghiasi pantat dan lehernya.

Ia juga mulai membuka lemari pakaiannya diamana dirinya akan memakai kaos v-neck dengan hoodie merah dan celana jean berwarna hitam.

Setelah selesai, Luffy mulai menarik sepasang sepatu dan memakainya dengan segera. Tak lupa, Luffy pun langsung bergegas keluar setelah dirinya menutup pintu kamarnya.

 **Tap!**

Luffy menghentikan langkahnya kembali, ketika dirinya melihat ke arah kiri dimana peliharaan kenyalnya sedang terdiam seakan beristirahat.

Luffy mulai mendekat, ia pun mulai mengetuk pelan akuarium milik peliharaannya dan membuat gurita besar tersebut menggeliat dengan tentakel yang menempel di tiap kaca akuarium tersebut.

Luffy sampai terkekeh. Ia mulai melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berlari menuruni tangga di depannya.

.

Luffy sampai di dapurnya kembali. Ia mulai menarik dua termos besar yang sudah ia siapkan dan kembali berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Namun, saat kaki akan kembali ia pacu tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya tearah ke sebuah tas yang tersimpan di sebuah kursi.

Luffy perlahan mulai tersenyum dan dengan mendekati tasnya, Luffy pun kembali mengeluarkan selulernya untuk menelfon seseorang.

 **Nit~ nit~ nit—**

"Ada apa bocah? kenapa kau baru menghubungiku?"

"Shishishi.. hai, Enel. Oh iya, bisa kau antar aku ke panti asuhan sekarang?. Ini sangat penting."

"Penting apa dengan menepati janjimu, eh?"

"Tentu saja lebih penting mengingkarinya. Shishihsi. Sudahlah Enel. Aku sedang tidak mau bercanda. Aku mau kau datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Tidak ada alasan. Aku mau sampai dipanti asuhan dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit."

"Kau menyuruhku bunuh diri?" Tanya si pria di seberang seluler tersebut kaget. "Butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk sampai di rumahmu, itu pun dengan kecepatan di atas batas normal. Dan kau memintaku datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana padatnya—

"Oh.. Sekarang tinggal sisa sembilan menit."

 **Tut! tut! tut!**

Dan panggilan pun terputus secara tiba-tiba.

Luffy kembali terkekeh. Ia mulai mendudukkan diri disebuah kursi dengan sebuah benda di pangkuannya.

Senyuman perlahan mulai berkembang dan dengan memakai topi tersebut di kepalanya, Luffy pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan dengan punggung yang mulai ia sandarkan.

...

 _'Pergilah Luffy. Pulanglah kerumahmu.'_

 _'Tapi, Shanks—_

 _Tap!_

 _Dan sebuah topi pun terpasang dikepalanya secara tiba-tiba._

 _'Ambil topiku dan pergilah karena mulai dari sekarang kita tidak akan bisa lagi bertatap muka.'_

 _'Hiks.'_

...

 **Tap!**

Luffy kembali membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Ia mulai terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang terasa begitu mati.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Luffy mulai menurunkan dirinya dari sebuah mobil yang barusan menjemputnya lima belas menit yang lalu.

Luffy mulai berjalan dan membuka gerbang didepannya seraya menekan sebuah bell yang terletak di dekat jendela.

Sambil menunggu Lufffy mulai menyimpan kedua termos yang tadi ia bawa di sebelahnya. Ia juga mulai mengedarkan pandangannya dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu didepannya mulai terbuka dan menampakan seorang anak gadis imut berkucir dua yang langsung melompat kepelukan Luffy dengan hati berbunga senang.

"Kak Luffy!"

 **Buk!**

Dan Luffy pun sampai terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Shishishi. Malam, Chimney." Bahkan Luffy mulai mengelus surai pirang bocah tersebut dengan kaki yang kembali ia langkahkan memasuki rumah panti di depannya.

Tak disangka saat Luffy melangkah masuk iapun langsung diserbu bocah-bocah lainnya yang langsung membuat Luffy kewalahan dan nyaris terjungkal.

Bahkan bocah-bocah tersebut kembali tertawa dan membuat seorang wanita tua bernama Kokoro ikut terkekeh dengan segelas teh hangat yang ia bawa.

"Nagagaga.. Kau telat tujuh menit dari janjimu, Nak."

"Shishishi.. Maaf.. Sepertinya aku ketiduran lagi."

"Ya ampun~ kebiasaan." Kokoro mulai bergumam seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai menyimpan gelas teh yang ia bawa dan membuat sang tamu terduduk dengan tiga bocah menempel di pundak, perut bahkan punggungnya.

Luffy mulai mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dimana, Ain? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Oh.. Ain langsung pergi ketika dia tahu kau akan datang kesini, Nak."

Kurva melengkung kebawah yang diberikan.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang untuk tidak mengijinkan Ain keluar dari panti, Nek."

Tapi katanya Ain ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan dan semoga kau akan menyukainya, Nak."

Dan dengan terpaksa, Luffy pun kembali tersenyum.

"Oh.. Kalau itu dari Ain. Pasti aku akan menerimanya."

Dan Kokoro pun mulai tersenyum sampai beberapa orang bocah merengek karena ingat dengan alasan si raven datang ke _rumah_ mereka lagi.

"Kak Luffy katanya bawa jus. Mana jusnya?"

"Iya, kak~ aku mau jus!"

"Aku juga kak~

"Shishishi. Oh iya, jus nya tertinggal di pintu. Kalian bisa langsung membaginya anak-anak. Tapi ingat! Sisakan untuk kakak Ain."

Binaran rasa senang.

"Siap, kak~" Dan dengan balasan serempak dari anak-anak didepannya, Luffy pun kembali tersenyum dan mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ketika bocah-bocah tersebut berlarian ke arah pintu keluar.

.

.

Di arah lain, terlihatlah seorang gadis muda yang mulai berlari di sebuah gang sepi dengan wajah yang begitu sembab.

Bahkan sesekali isakan tangisnya mulai terdengar dan membuat gadis muda tersebut menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelap air matanya yang makin deras mengalir.

Ia terus berlari, menuju sebuah rumah panti yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu panti terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Sontak saja anak-anak yang sedang mencicipi segelas jus di ruang sebelah pun mulai terbelalak dan melihat melalui pintu yang terbuka.

Tak hanya anak-anak panti namun, Kokoro yang saat itu hendak menikmati minumannya mulai terlonjak kaget dan segera menuruni tangga untuk menemui orang yang sudah dapat ia pastikan menjadi satu-satunya pelaku pendobrakan.

Kokoro juga terlihat begitu khawatir terbukti dengan dirinya yang langsung berlari dan memeluk gadis muda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk panti dengan begitu eratnya.

"Ain!" Kokoro mulai memanggil. Isakan makin keras terdengar.

"Aku benci mereka! _Hiks_.. Aku benci mereka!"

"Sudahlah Ain. Biarkan saja mereka. Kau sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan orang-orang itu."

"Tapi, nek.. _Hiks_.. Mereka terus menghina Ayahku. Aku benci mereka. _Hiks_. _Hwwaa_!"

Kokoro hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mulai mengelus surai biru tua gadis muda tersebut.

"Sabarkan dirimu, Ain."

Dan tak lama kemudian, Luffy pun datang dengan raut wajah sedih yang terpangpang jelas diwajahnya.

Ia nampak memperlihatkan kurva melengkung ke bawah dan membuat gadis muda didepannya melepaskan pelukannya dari Kokoro dan beralih memeluk pemuda didepannya.

Ain kembali banjir air mata.

"Kak Luffy! Aku mau mati saja! _Hiks_! Aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk hidup!"

Kokoro menggelengkan kepalanya tak terima. Air mata juga hampir menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tak hanya Kokoro namun beberapa bocah panti lainnya mulai terisak ketika mereka melihat kesedihan gadis muda yang sudah mereka anggap seperti _kakak_ sendiri.

Luffy hanya bisa terdiam. Ia mulai mengelus rambut Ain dan membawa gadis tersebut untuk mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi.

Tak lupa, Luffy pun mulai memberi aba-aba pada Kokoro untuk membawa anak-anak ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Kokoro langsung menurut. Ia pun langsung menutup pintu didepannya dengan harapan gadis yang sudah ia anggap bagai anak sendiri tersebut bisa kembali tenang.

.

Suasana perlahan menghening dan Ain pun menghentikan isakannya dengan bibir yang mulai mengeluarkan suara kecil.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup. _Hiks_ — Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawaku saja. Padahal aku selalu mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

"Ain!" Luffy berusaha menyela. "Bunuh diri itu tidak baik. Kau tidak akan bisa menikmati hidupmu lagi didunia ini."

"Bukankah kakak pernah bilang jika kakak juga ingin bunuh diri? Kenapa kakak jadi melarangku sekarang? _Hiks_.."

Luffy terdiam. Ia kembali mengelus surai biru tua gadis di depannya.

"Tapi itu ketika aku berusia enam setengah tahun. Ketika Ayah dan Ibuku terus berselisih bahkan ketika aku kembali. Kita bernasib sama Ain. Ibu kita sama-sama sudah meninggal, Ayah kita sama-sama seorang buronan dan kita sama-sama masih menyayangi Ayah kita. Kau sayang Ayahmu juga 'kan, Ain?"

Sebuah anggukan.

" _Hiks_.. I-iya.. Aku sayang pada Ayah. _Hiks_.. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika aku yang dihina oleh orang-orang satu kota. Aku hanya— _hiks_.. Ingin ayahku kembali. _Hiks_.. Bukan salah Ayah jika dia tidak sengaja membunuh ratusan orang karena uji coba yang dia lalukan. Itu hanya— _hiks_.. Sebuah kecelakaan. Aku yakin— _hiks_.. Ada orang yang membenci Ayahku dan menuduh Ayahku sebagai pelaku pelepasan racun itu. Ayahku tidak bersalah, kak.. _Hiks_.. Ayahku tidak bersalah."

"Aku tahu Ain.. Aku tahu. Ayahku juga tidak sengaja melakukan pembunuhan. Dan sialnya Ayahku tetap dijadikan pelaku tetap atas kejadian itu. Sekarang sudah jangan menangis. Lihat, aku membuat jus buah. Kau mau 'kan? ayo diminum dulu."

Perlahan, Ain melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mulai meminum jus didepannya dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

" _Hiks_.."

"Sudah, Ain. Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan kembali normal kau hanya harus mengikuti apa kataku, Ain. Dan kau akan kembali bahagia."

Kedua bola mata coklat kemerahan Ain kembali berkaca-kaca namun, senyuman kecil perlahan mulai terbentuk dan membuat Ain menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya kak." Luffy kembali tersenyum. Ia mulai mengelus surai biru tua Ain lagi.

"Oh iya— _hiks_.. Aku ada sesuatu untuk kakak." Ucap Ain. Ia mulai melepas pelukannya dari Luffy seraya meronggoh sebotol minuman kecil yang ia sembunyikan di dalam tas kecil yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Warnanya yang terlihat mengkilap membuat Luffy mulai menarik kurva senyumannya. "Dan aku harap.. Kakak mau menerimanya."

Luffy hanya terkekeh. Ia mulai menerima botol kecil dari Ain yang membuat gadis muda tersebut tersenyum bahagia karena pemberiannya di terima oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Kelihatannya masih segar." Dan tanpa pikir panjang Luffy pun mulai menenggak cairan merah dalam botol tersebut. Ain ikut terkekeh sampai ia membuka suaranya kembali.

"Tapi aku mencurinya." Dan Luffy pun hampir tersedak karenanya. Luffy sampai menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Ain merunduk malu.

"Maaf."

"Ya ampun Ain. Kalau orangnya tahu nanti dia jadi ikut membencimu."

"Tenang saja kak. Aku sudah melakukannya selama lima tahun ini untuk kakak. Dan _memeras_ cairan segar dari buahnya secara langsung adalah _hobby_ -ku untuk kak Luffy. Setidaknya aku akan berhenti bersedih dan tidak akan terlalu memikirkan penghinaan apapun."

Seringai yang terbentuk dan Luffy yang mulai menepuk pelan kepala Ain.

"Terimakasih ya. Aku janji. Aku akan menemukan Ayahmu dan membawanya kembali padamu. Kalian akan kembali bersama dan tidak akan ada orang yang berani memisahkan kalian."

Hati yang berbunga senang dan pipi yang merona merah. Air mata kembali mengalir dan Ain pun kembali memeluk Luffy.

"Terimakasih kak.. Aku sayang kak Luffy."

"Aku pun menyayangimu, Ain."

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Luffy mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah ia melepas hoodie merah miliknya dan memakaikannya untuk Ain yang sudah tertidur.

Luffy mulai beranjak pergi dan keluar dari rumah panti tersebut.

.

.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu mobil mulai tertutup dan si pria yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Luffy dari beberapa puluh menit belakangan ini mulai menoleh ketika dilihatnya si raven tidak mengenakan hoodie yang ia kenakan saat mereka berangkat.

Tidak niat bertanya, si pria pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya sampai akhirnya si pria membuka suaranya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Sekarang kemana tujuanmu?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban selain tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, Enel. Kau bodoh jika tidak mengetahui keinginku padahal aku sudah memberimu sebuah petunjuk saat di telefon sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kalau begitu percuma saja kau adalah seorang guru kimia jika kau tidak tahu ilmu-mu itu berhubungan ilmu pengetahuan yang lain."

 **Twitch!**

"Hei.. Kenapa kau selalu menghubungkan kata-kata yang tidak perlu dengan tiap mata pelajaran yang kau pelajari?"

"Oh.. Jadi ilmu kimia itu tidak punya hubungan dengan ilmu biologi, fisika—"

"Cukup bocah! untuk apa kau menyebutkan hubungan kimia dengan ilmu pengetahuan lain jika kau saja selalu berpura-pura tidak mengerti seluruh pelajaran yang aku terangkan. Kau tahu? Kau selalu mendapatkan nilai C sampai F ketika ujian berlangsung padahal kau bisa mendapatkan nilai A+ jika kau mau."

"..."

Si pria bernama Enel tersebut terus berceloteh dan ditanggapi si raven dengan kedua alis bertaut. Enel yang tidak enak ditatap seperti itu mulai memalingkan muka. Ia hanya bisa berdecak kesal seraya membanting stirnya dengan sangat tajam ke arah yang bukan seharusnya.

"Baik! Kau menang! Dan jangan anggap aku bodoh karena tidak tahu apa keinginanmu bocah! Aku tahu apa yang kau mau yang memang masih hal yang berhubungan seperti jawaban yang kau inginkan. Baik.. Kita akan ke pemakaman malam ini tapi aku— tidak akan mau mengantarmu masuk kedalam!"

"... terserah." Dan Enel pun makin menggertak kesal karena jawabannya hanya ditanggapi datar.

.

Dengan cepat mobil terus melaju sampai akhirnya mobil tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang pemakaman yang membuat Luffy turun dari mobil yang ia tumpangi.

Tak lupa, Enel pun mulai menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar hitam yang pernah diminta muridnya tersebut dengan kaki yang mulai ia langkahkan.

Enel mulai berteriak dari dalam mobilnya.

"Waktumu lima menit! Aku tidak mau menunggumu lebih lama dari itu—

"Kau pun akan tinggal di pemakaman suatu hari nanti, Enel." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Luffy, Enel pun kembali menggeram dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan.

Luffy hanya terkekeh sampai ia tak terlihat karena memasuki gerbang di depannya.

Enel mulai tidak tenang. Ia mulai meneguk ludah takut dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebagai penenang rasa gelisah.

"Ini hanya makam. Ini hanya makam. Dan orang-orang disini sudahlah mati!"

.

.

.

Di dalam pemakaman terlihatlah Luffy yang mulai berjalan santai melewati nisan-nisan di kiri-kanannya. Cahaya yang minim tidak membuat Luffy buta arah dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang sudah ia pastikan masih ada dan tak akan pernah berpindah.

 **Tap!**

Luffy menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mulai berjongkok dan melihat nisan berlumut di depannya.

Ia juga mulai merundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang perlahan mulai mengalir.

"Aku sangat menyesal karena tidak pernah memberitahukan keadaan aslimu pada putri tercintamu. Sungguh.. Aku sangat menyesal. Tapi aku berjanji untuk segera membahagiakan putrimu tak lama lagi. Dia akan bahagia dan kalian akan dapat berkumpul kembali. Oh iya. Nikmati harimu yang menyenangkan dan semoga kau tetap nyaman berada di duniamu. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan Ain. Dia aman bersamaku, Zephyr, setidaknya— untuk saat ini."

Perlahan senyuman mulai berbentuk bersamaaan dengan air mata Luffy yang mereda. Ia juga terlihat kembali membangkitkan tubuhnya seraya melempar buket bunga mawar hitam yang ia bawa ke arah gundukan tanah didepannya.

Luffy kembali melangkah meninggalkan makam dengan nisan bertuliskan ' _Z_ '.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

Mulai dari sini saya akan serius! *ngunyahgula*

 **Next:**

 _"Pasti menyenangkan jika masih mempunyai kedua orang tua, walaupun mereka sudah berpisah. Apalagi jika mereka menyayangimu dan kau menyayangi mereka."_

 _"Luffy.. Aku—_

 _"Ahh.. Andai Ayahku juga menyayangiku. Maksudku Ayah kandungku yang sekarang entah berada dimana."_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bacotan Author_ : sedih :( maaf ya... internet saya lagi sedeng.. Gak jalan-jalan dari dua minggu lalu. Jadinya nunggu internet pulih dulu x'D okay deh.. Lupakan.**

 **Hum.. Fic saya emang banyak misterinya dan tidak mudah ditebak karena berubah-ubah -_- saya yang nulisnya aja harus bolak-balik lihat chap sebelumnya buat nyamain. Jahahahaahahahahaha *keselek***

 **Apa? Otak anda tiba-tiba keruh lagi? Jahahaha.. Saya paham. Mungkin karena saya terlalu menyembunyikan sesuatu *lol* dan saya juga tidak tahu kata-kata mana yang cukup ambigu sampai anda membaca berulang-ulang. Karena sebetulnya saya menulis _seadanya_ saja xD. Apa? KataLu? Saya memang lagi bikin tapi gak tahu kapan selesai. Saya malah bikin _CrocoxLu_ itu pun baru setengahnya xD.**

 **Dan.. Wow.. Ada yang marathon baca ff saya xD. Dan hasilnya malah tetap penasaran plus bingung. Tenang saja. Semuanya akan terbaca nanti dan anda akan mangut-mangut *lol* LawLu masih lama tapi kalau sekedar... Ya.. Deket-deket sih sudah ada. Jehehe.. Okay.. Silakan dilihat.**

 **And.. Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Selasa pagi di kota bernama Dressrosa.**

 **Law**

Dengan menarik oksigen ke paru-parunya, Law mulai keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama hampir dua bulan belakangan ini.

Kota Dressrosa tidak berubah. Tetap padat dan penuh dengan orang-orang.

Melangkahkan kakinya seraya mengeluarkan selulernya, Law mulai menghubungi seseorang yang sudah dapat ia pastikan akan menjerit dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke rumah mereka.

-"KYAAAA! Law putraku sayang~ Ibu senang! Cepat pulang kerumah, Nak."-

Benar 'kan padahal rumah Sai bukanlah rumahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Tidak akan lama."

-"Lama juga tidak masalah, Nak. Ibu merindukanmu. Oh.. Kau mau Ibu masakan apa—

"Jangan repot-repot, Bu."

-"Oh.. Kalau begitu onigiri rasa ikan panggang."- Dan Law pun menepuk jidatnya pelan. Law hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menyetujui ucapan Baby 5 apapun itu. Bahkan sampai panggilan berakhir pun Law masih mendesah frustasi dan akhirnya mendudukkan diri di pagar kolam air mancur.

Cuaca yang cukup sejuk dan Law pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"..."

Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi adik tirinya ketika ia pulang ke Dressrosa?

Apa pemuda itu akan bersedih? Atau— biasa-biasa saja?

Kenapa kau jadi memikirkan hal seperti itu Law. Untuk apa si raven peduli padamu? Kau kan hanya seorang kakak tiri yang memberikan kesan buruk saat pertama kali bertemu.

Mungkin si raven akan berbahagia jika kau pergi dari Fuusha dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"..." Law kembali mendesah prustasi, kedua mata pun mulai ia buka kembali. Pikirannya terlalu berlebihan. Dirinya juga hanya menyampaikan berita kepulangannya lewat sang tunangan. Adik tirinya pasti khawatir mengingat pemuda tersebut belum diberitahu perihal tangan kirinya yang sebenarnya sudah mulai sembuh.

Law kembali memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat, lalu ingatan ketika dirinya bekerja di rumah sakit pun terlintas kembali di benaknya dimana, Law mulai tersenyum seraya membangkitkan dirinya.

"Aku akan menemui teman-temanku di rumah sakit." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, Law pun mulai memanggil sebuah Taxi dimana dirinya akan pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit tempat dirinya sering bekerja.

.

.

.

"Senang kau kembali bersama kami, Law." Seorang Dokter senior mulai menepuk keras punggung Law. Sontak saja, Law pun terdorong ke depan sampai beberapa langkah.

"Tentu. Aku kembali."

Dokter senior lainnya terlihat mulai mengalihkan kedua matanya ke arah tangan kiri Law sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan kembali bertanya.

"Sepertinya tanganmu sudah baikan?"

Dengan cepat Law menoleh. Ia hanya terkekeh seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Law!" Muncul lagi pria lainnya. Kali ini seorang pria bersurai coklat sedagu dengan ditemani pria bertopi putih dengan tulisan _Penguin_ tertera disana. Mereka terlihat begitu senang dan akhirnya berlari lalu melompat untuk memeluk sahabat mereka yang sudah pergi hampir dua bulan lamanya dari Dressrosa. Law sampai kewalahan karena kedua temannya tersebut tidaklah terlihat seperti memeluk melainkan me-re-mas tubuhnya hingga hancur!

Sepertinya mereka sedang dendam.

"Kami merindukanmu, sobat! Lama sekali kau menterlantarkan kami!"

"Lepas! Kalian mau menghancurkan tubuhku, eh?"

Mereka hanya tertawa dan mulai melepaskan cengkraman mereka, bahkan menjadi tontonan beberapa pasien pun mereka tidaklah keberatan.

Suara dari sebuah spiker pun tidak mereka hiraukan.

Karena mereka ingin bernostalgia dan menyambut suatu kedatangan.

"Kita harus merayakannya, benar 'kan, Penguin?"

Sebuah anggukan.

"Benar! Bagaimana kalau ke klub malam?"

"Ide bagus. Lalu kita bisa tidur dengan beberapa gadis cantik disana."

"Hahaha! Benar!"

Law mengernyit jijik. Entah kenapa mendengar kedua temannya membicarakan wanita sudah tidak membuatnya bergairah lagi. Padahal bulan-bulan lalu dirinya masih bisa mengangguk pasti jika di ajak ke tempat seperti barusan.

Shachi mulai menoleh. Ia kembali membuka suara.

"Bagaimana, Law? Kau ikut?"

"Aku—

"DOKTER SHACHI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba seorang suster datang dari arah yang berbeda. Ia terlihat khawatir bahkan senang disaat bersamaan karena menemukan orang yang ia cari sedari tadi. "Ada pasien baru di UGD dan anda malah asik-asikan disini. Apa anda tidak dengar pengumumam barusan? Dan oh.. Dokter Law? Bagus sekali. Kau yang paling bisa menangani pembedahan. Kau harus ikut."

"Tapi, Law baru saja datang dan ini bukan _shift_ -nya—

"Cepat! Pasien terkena luka tembak di bagian organ vitalnya!"

"Akan kulakukan!" Dan dengan itu, Law pun ikut berlari tanpa menghiraukan Shachi dan Penguin yang terlihat diam mematung di tempat masing-masing.

"Hah~ ternyata kau rindu pekerjaanmu, Law." Penguin mulai berucap pelan dan ditanggapi Shachi dengan gelengan kepala tanda pasrah.

.

Sementara itu, pembiusan sudah dilakukan dan membuat pria yang menjadi pasien mereka terdiam dan berhenti untuk mengeluh sakit. Law sudah memakai jas Dokter bedahnya. memakai penutup kepala bahkan sarung tangan karet dan maskernya. Lalu, ketika Law akan membawa sebuah pisau bedah dengan tangan kirinya, tiba-tiba saja—

 **CRASH!**

Instrument tersebut jatuh dengan sendirinya bersamaan dengan lemasnya seluruh tangan kiri, Law dari bahu sampai jari-jarinya.

Dokter-Dokter bedah yang lain mulai menatap heran ke arah Law sebelum akhirnya Law mencengkram tangan kirinya dan kabur dari ruang bedah tersebut dengan kedua mata setengah terbelalak dan perasaan yang begitu menyesal.

.

.

Jam demi jam terlewati dengan sangat lama dan berat. Dimana satu menit serasa seperti satu hari dan satu jam serasa seperti beberapa minggu.

Malam yang sangat dingin.

Hatinya juga dingin. Perasaannya.. tubuhnya.. bahkan kedua telapak tangannya.

.

Law terdiam di sebuah kursi pesawat.

Ia mulai menggerakan tangan kirinya yang kembali dapat digerakan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal bahkan ia ingat dengan ucapan marah seorang Dokter yang juga berada di ruang yang sama ketika ia meninggalkan ruang operasi secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia berusaha menghiraukan panggilan Shachi, Penguin bahkan beberapa Dokter senior lainnya yang mencoba menghubunginya lewat ponsel. Law terlalu malu. Dan dengan kabur dari sana, Law dapat merasa lebih baik.

Bahkan Law ingat dengan ucapan seorang Dokter yang beberapa jam lalu ia temui sebelum dirinya berangkat kembali ke Fuusha malam ini.

...

 _"Sepertinya saraf motorik tanganmu kekurangan kekuatan motoriknya. Hal ini yang menyebabkan tanganmu mengalami kelumpuhan sementara derajat ringan sampai derajat berat. Tenang saja, penyembuhan dan pemulihan fungsi saraf bisa dilakukan walau tergantung dari derajat kerusakannya. Kau hanya harus merangsang sistem saraf dengan cara melakukan latihan-latihan fisik yang sesuai dengan fungsi sarafmu. Bisa kau lakukan?"_

 _"Tentu."_

...

Law menutup wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Kenapa tangannya bisa seperti ini? Sesaat bisa digerakan, sesaat tidak bisa digerakan. Dan walaupun Law tahu jawabannya, Law tidak akan pernah menyalahkan pemuda bernama Sanji itu. Karena atas dasar kemanusian pada dirinya ia mau mengorbankan tangan kirinya hingga mengalami masalah seperti ini.

Law menghela napasnya lelah.

" _Hosh_!" Sepertinya— ini adalah akhir dari profesinya sebagai Dokter bedah.

Bahkan Law juga ingat dengan rengekan Baby 5 karena tidak jadi untuk datang ke rumah mereka. Law hanya bisa berusaha acuh. Ia pun malu untuk berhadapan dengan Ibu dan Ayah tirinya dalam kondisinya yang sangat memprihatinkan seperti sekarang ini.

.

Dua jam kemudian Law keluar dari bandara untuk menunggu sebuah taxi dan ketika ia mendapatkannya, Law bergegas kembali ke rumah Ayah kandungnya dengan harapan si raven ada disana dan akan menyapanya.

Law akui, dirinya merindukan sang adik tiri bahkan ketika Law sudah ada dua hari di Dressrosa. Rasanya Law merindukan sapaan si raven, masakannya yang enak, kebaikannya karena mau mengantar Law sampai ke kamarnya, atau— senyumannya yang terlihat sangat manis.

Law kembali menutup wajahnya yang kini berubah merah.

Apa yang dirinya pikirkan?

Menjadikan si raven sebagai objek fantasi cintanya lagi?

Ayolah.. Luffy itu adalah adik tirinya sendiri. Dan sang adik mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Ditambah lagi sang Ayah tiri selalu mengawasinya untuk tidak berdekatan dengan pemuda tersebut.

Serius?

Memangnya kenapa?

Apa Ayah kandungnya juga memiliki sebuah rasa seperti yang ia miliki untuk pemuda bersurai raven tersebut?

"..." Dan Law pun hanya bisa melotot dengan asumsi yang baru ia pikirkan.

Bukankah hal itu tidak aneh mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, Sang Ayah mengenalkan si raven sebagai _Ibu_ barunya?

Lalu, jangan lupakan dengan kemesraan mereka berdua.

Cara si raven mengikuti semua perintah Ayahnya.

Cara pemuda tersebut menerima ciuman Ayahnya di kening.

Dan sikap _overprotective_ yang Ayahnya lakukan untuk adik tirinya itu.

Law mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

 **Krek!**

Karena secara tiba-tiba hatinya mulai terasa sakit. Air mata juga mengancam ingin keluar. Bibirnya juga mulai gemetar dan dengan mengalirnya beberapa tetes cairan bening, Law pun mulai terisak.

" _Hiks_."

Law tidaklah peduli jika ia diperhatikan oleh supir taxi didepannya. Yang Law inginkan hanya mengeluarkan emosinya yang sudah ia pendam sedari siang. Dan dengan menangis Law berharap hatinya akan kembali menjadi tenang.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Law menurunkan diri di depan rumah Ayah kandungnya. Ia juga mulai memasuki gerbang di depannya setelah ia memasukan kunci bahkan nomor pin gerbang tersebut. Law juga mulai berjalan ke arah rumah besar di depannya dengan harapan adik tirinya masih bangun di jam yang hampir tengah malam.

Namun, ketika Law sampai dan tak mendapati si raven ada di rumah, Law pun mulai mendesah kecewa. Menghubungi pun percuma. Law tidak punya nomor ponsel adik tirinya tersebut. Dan dengan melangkahkan kembali kakinya keluar dari rumah, Law pun berharap pikiran rumitnya akan segera menghilang dan dirinya akan kembali pada dirinya yang semula.

.

Law berjalan dengan lemasnya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli telah menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang mulai merutuk marah padanya.

Law berusaha tidak peduli. Ia masih memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini.

Bahkan Law sampai tidak sadar jika dirinya berjalan terlalu jauh dan akhirnya sampai disebuah tempat sepi dengan sebuah bangunan kosong yang berdiri menjulang disebelahnya.

Pagarnya yang berduri tajam juga papan peringatan yang tertera di tiap pagar membuat Law enggan mendekati tempat tersebut.

Bukankah mematuhi peraturan itu lebih penting?

Law berusaha untuk acuh kembali, namun.. ketika si brunette melihat sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah topi kuning berpita merah melayang dari arah bangunan tersebut. Law mulai berpikir untuk menangkap topi barusan seraya mengamatinya. Dan mungkin karena Law merasa topi yang ia dapatkan sudah sangat jelek dan usang, Law pun mulai berinisiatif untuk membuang topi tersebut ke bak sampah yang ia lihat tak jauh dari pagar pembatas.

Ya— jika saja.. seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal tidak menatap murka ke arahnya seperti sekarang ini.

"JANGAN BERANI KAU MENYENTUH TOPI-KU, LAW!"

.

.

.

 **Luffy**

Setelah menuruni jendela kamarnya dari lantai dua menggunakan beberapa ikatan syal, Luffy bergegas pergi dengan mempertahankan topi jerami yang ia kenakan supaya tidak jatuh saat ia melompat dari ketinggian yang cukup aman.

Bukan tanpa alasan Luffy melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia hanya tidak mau si pirang tahu jika dirinya suka keluyuran tengah malam ketika Ayahnya tersebut pergi ke keluar kota. Mengingat dengan banyaknya kamera _cctv_ yang terpasang di beberapa area tersembunyi termasuk pintu gerbang rumahnya, Luffy sampai terpaksa keluar dari rumah tersebut seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

Bukannya Luffy tidak tahu cara mematikan kamera-kamera pengintai itu, Luffy hanya tidak mau Ayah tirinya itu menaruh curiga dan menyuruh beberapa orang menguntit dirinya seperti tahun kemarin. Setidaknya mematikan selama _dua_ sampai _lima_ _menit_ bukan masalah besar jika dirinya bisa menyumpal mulut orang yang mengurus rekaman kamera _cctv_ tersebut.

Terlebih ada yang membuat Luffy tidak sudi melewati pintu gerbang rumahnya jika itu mengundang kedatangan entitas asing _tak_ _dikenal_ yang selalu menguntitnya di beberapa waktu.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kaki mulai ia langkahkan dengan cukup cepat. Tak lupa, Luffy pun mampir ke sebuah supermarket 24 jam untuk membeli beberapa cemilan yang akan ia nikmati sepanjang perjalanan malamnya.

Angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang bahkan Luffy tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan seluruh cemilannya dan berakhir di sebuah tempat sepi yang tidak ia ketahui.

Luffy bukanlah orang yang buta arah seperti Zoro namun untuk kali ini, Luffy akui jika dirinya tidak tahu ia berada dimana.

Luffy kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan ketika sebuah gedung tua kembali menarik perhatiannya. Kurva melengkung ke atas di bibir si raven pun mulai terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Si raven juga terlihat mulai memanjat pagar pembatas didepannya tanpa peduli dengan tulisan _DILARANG_ _MASUK_! Atau _BAHAYA_ _RACUN_!

.

Sesampainya di bangunan atas gedung, Luffy kembali memanjat pagar lain agar ia bisa meloloskan tubuhnya keluar. Dinginnya udara malam telah membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil dan Luffy tidaklah peduli.

 **Tap!**

Kini Luffy sampai di sebuah balkon yang terlihat sudah rapuh. Aneh sekali padahal bangunan ini baru ditinggalkan tujuh tahun lamanya tapi pondasi dan struktur bangunan sudah tidak sanggup menahan berat bahkan cuaca yang mempengaruhi kepadatan bangunan tersebut.

Luffy yakin dalam waktu beberapa bulan lagi bangunan ini akan hancur dan menelan nyawa untuk yang ke _dua_ kalinya. Luffy mulai terkekeh. Ia juga mulai mendudukkan diri di pagar gedung bekas pabrik bahan kimia tersebut.

Luffy juga mulai menerawang seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Kaki juga mulai ia ayunkan dengan pemandangan tanah keras yang sanggup membunuhnya jika ia menjatuhkan diri dari puncak tertinggi gedung tersebut.

Gedung ya. Rasanya— Luffy jadi teringat masa lalu.

Tepatnya ingat dengan seorang pria bersurai merah yang tersenyum ke arahnya seraya memberi segelas _minuman_.

...

 _'Cobalah.. Kau pasti menyukainya. Rasanya masih segar, Luffy.'_

...

 _'Luffy! Bukan seperti itu caranya tapi seperti ini. Nah sekarang lihatlah ke arah kamera. Lalu, senyum.'_

...

 _'Luffy, kau harus belajar tersenyum. Karena senyumanmu_ _yang seperti ini terlalu menakutkan.'_

...

 _'Dahahaha! Jangan hiraukan semua anak buahku, Luffy. Mereka tidak akan menanggumu_ _lagi.'_

...

 _'Luffy... Pergilah!'_

...

Dan Luffy pun kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"..."

Luffy juga mulai berdiri. Ia mulai melihat sekeliling gedung yang nampak kosong tak berpenghuni. Jelas saja karena dalam radius 1 km gedung tersebut harus jauh dari jangkauan makhluk hidup.

Angin dingin makin berhembus dengan kencang.

Pandangan matanya yang mati seolah mengatakan jika hidup tidaklah berarti sama sekali.

Bukankah kematian lebih indah?

Jika mati berarti semua beban akan lenyap.

Penderitaan dan rasa kehilangan juga akan selesai.

Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi. Semuanya akan hening bagaikan ruangan yang senyap tanpa ada sedikitpun suara.

Mati!

Kata yang sangat menyeramkan untuk didengar.

Dimana para manusia rela mengeluarkan _berry_ demi mempertahankan hidup mereka yang tidak akan lebih dari satu abad.

Bahkan untuk lima menit saja mereka rela membayar mahal.

Mati!

Hanya satu kata tapi membuat air mata sanggup mengalir dengan derasnya.

Kenapa harus menangis?

Bukankah nanti juga akan ikut mati?

Mati!

Sesuatu yang selalu ia coba tantang!

Mungkin Luffy memang tidak takut mati. Kalau mau dirinya sungguh akan menerjunkan diri dari bangunan atas gedung tersebut. Tentunya dengan mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu pada si pirang tentang dirinya yang perlu pertolongan dengan segera.

Dijamin! Setelah itu dirinya akan selamat dan kembali hidup.

Untuk pertanyaan, Luffy bisa memberikan seribu alasan pada si pirang.

Semuanya mudah. Semua tetap aman terkendali.

Namun, jika ia sungguh ingin mengakhiri hidupnya seperti dulu lagi maka, Luffy tidak akan bisa menikmati hidupnya lagi di dunia yang sangat menyenangkan ini.

Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Semuanya akan hampa!

" _Keh_!"

Luffy mulai terkekeh pelan. Karena rasa bahagianya kini sudah kembali.

Tidak masalah jika pria bersurai merah itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu lama. Karena sebelum pria tersebut pergi, pria itu sudah mengembalikan _euforianya_ yang sempat menghilang.

Luffy juga sangat berterimakasih pada pria tersebut dan Luffy janji akan membalas budi lebih bagus lagi.

 **Tap!**

Luffy mulai menurunkan dirinya dan ketika ia hendak pergi tiba-tiba hempasan angin besar datang dan menerbangkan topi jerami yang ia kenakan. Luffy sampai terbelalak kaget. Ia berusaha untuk mengejar topi kesayangannya dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Dan ketika Luffy melihat topinya terjatuh di luar pagar pembatas, dengan cepat Luffy kembali turun dari gedung tua tersebut dengan wajah berbunga senang. Namun, ketika seseorang terlihat sedang memegang topi kesayangannya tiba-tiba Luffy mulai menggeram dan mulai menatap orang didepannya dengan murka.

Dan walau pun Luffy tahu siapa orang di depannya, Luffy tidak akan berbaik hati jika itu menyangkut topi jerami kesayangan-nya.

"JANGAN BERANI KAU MENYENTUH TOPI-KU, LAW!"

Law mundur selangkah bahkan topi yang tadi ia pegang mulai terjatuh dan membuat Luffy mulai melangkah untuk memungut topinya kembali. Seketika, raut wajah si raven yang tadinya terlihat kesal kini, kembali berubah menjadi senang dengan senyuman yang kembali ia pamerkan ketika topi tersebut sudah menempel lagi dikepalanya.

Luffy, kembali membuka suaranya tentunya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat ceria.

"Torao~ kapan kembali dari Dressrosa? Dan.. Tangan Torao sudah sembuh ternyata."

 **Law**

Law terlonjak kaget. Ia mulai menatap adik tirinya sebelum akhirnya ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Law bingung untuk menjawab tapi, Law lebih bingung lagi dengan emosi adik tirinya yang sangat cepat berubah. Law kembali menatap si raven yang terlihat masih tersenyum seraya melihat ke arahnya.

"Lu—

"Torao~ ayo kita jalan-jalan. Kita 'kan belum pernah jalan-jalan bersama sebelumnya." Dan Law pun terdiam ditempatnya dengan senyuman kecil yang mulai ia perlihatkan. Sepertinya Law telah lupa dengan rasa bingung dan penasarannya terbukti dengan ia yang mulai mengangguk dan membuat pemuda di depannya makin tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke pantai tidaklah dekat. Mungkin sejam jika berjalan kaki. Dan Law telah melakukannya bersama seorang pemuda raven yang terlihat berjalan disebuah pagar besi dengan tubuh yang terlihat kurang seimbang. Law yang khawatir terus berjaga dari bawah, jadi ketika si raven terjatuh, Law bisa segera menangkap pemuda tersebut dengan pelukannya. Ya, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Law.

"Torao! Pantainya sudah kelihatan." Bahkan si raven terlihat berbunga senang ketika aroma _hambar_ mulai tercium di hidungnya. Luffy mulai melompat dari atas pagar besi, berlari dan membuat Law terbelalak kaget.

"Luffy!" Law mulai mengejar berbeda dengan Luffy yang mulai tertawa seraya melambaikan tangannya antusias.

"Ayo, Torao!"

.

.

.

Hening mulai terjadi bahkan Luffy mulai berhenti dan mendudukan dirinya di atas pasir yang basah. Law melakukan hal yang sama. Ia, mulai menatap laut di depannya.

"Torao~ ayo kita bercerita."

"Bercerita?" Law mulai membeo bingung.

"Iya.. Kau Dokter 'kan? Tepatnya seorang ahli bedah. Kau pasti senang jika dapat menghidupkan kembali makhluk hidup dengan kedua tanganmu. Benar 'kan?"

Law terkekeh. Ia mulai melihat ke arah tangan kirinya dimana tangan tersebut mulai ia kepal dan ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya. Luffy yang melihat hanya terdiam. Pandangan mata kembali ia alihkan ke arah laut.

"Hidup itu menyenangkan ya? Tapi aku benci melihat kehidupan jika hal itu tidak bisa di atur."

"..."

"Aku juga benci kehidupan, jika itu membuatku kesepian setiap saat."

"..."

"Kenapa orang-orang selalu pergi begitu cepat? Bahkan Ibu juga meninggalkanku."

"Lu—"

"Pasti menyenangkan jika masih mempunyai kedua orang tua, walaupun mereka sudah berpisah. Apalagi jika mereka menyayangimu dan kau menyayangi mereka."

"Luffy.. Aku—

"Ahh.. Andai Ayahku juga menyayangiku. Maksudku Ayah kandungku yang sekarang entah berada dimana."

Law terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Luffy mulai tersenyum ia mulai bersandar ke belakang dengan kedua tangan yang ia tumpukan di atas pasir yang basah. Untuk sesaat Law masih terdiam sampai ia terkaget ketika melihat si raven yang duduk disebelahnya mulai meneteskan air mata dan langsung ia hapus dengan segera.

Dengan cepat Law mendekat bahkan tanpa ia sadar jarak mereka begitu dekat dengan kedua tangan mereka yang mulai saling bergenggaman.

Suasana yang terlalu hening seakan-akan tidak ada yang berani mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika suara ombak terdengar cukup keras hingga menyapu seekor kepiting yang akhirnya terbalik dan berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut masih tetap bertatapan sampai Luffy menarik tangan kiri Law dan ia simpan di pipinya yang terasa sangat dingin.

Jantung Law mulai berdebar lebih cepat. Ia sangat gugup dengan pipi merona merah. Bahkan Law berusaha menarik tangannya sendiri dimana Luffy menahannya dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Apa Torao juga mau meninggalkanku?"

 **Deg!**

Law kaget. Didepannya, terlihat jika si raven kembali banjir air mata dengan tangan kanan yang melepaskan tangan kiri Law dengan perlahan. Kekecewaan terlihat jelas dimata Luffy apalagi ketika pemuda tesebut berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Law.

Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Law ikut membangkitkan diri dan dengan cepat menarik tangan kiri Luffy yang membuat pemuda tersebut nyaris terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya terjatuh kepelukan sang kakak tiri.

 **Tap!**

Luffy terdiam di tempat dan kejadian selanjutnya—

 _Cup~_

Luffy terbelalak dengan bibir yang bersatu dengan bibir dari kakak tirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat, Law melepaskan ciuman itu. Wajahnya tambah memerah dengan perasaan yang begitu kacau. Bahkan Law menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kaki yang mulai ia pundurkan sebelum akhirnya kabur setelah ia mengatakan—

"A-aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku!"

Luffy masih terdiam ditempat. Perlahan tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh bibirnya yang barusan tertimpa bibir lain. Tak ada respon apapun selain tubuh yang masih membeku dengan kedua obsidian yang masih melihat kepergian sang kakak tiri.

.

.

.

.

Jika hati ini bisa ia bedah dengan sendirinya, pasti Law sudah mengeluarkan benda sialan tersebut dari dalam tubuhnya dari awal karirnya sebagai ahli bedah.

Jika perasaan ini bisa dihilangkan dengan sendirinya pasti Law tidak akan bimbang seperti sekarang ini dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah dengan air shower yang ia gunakan.

Jika mata ini tidak berguna dari awal ia lahir, ingin rasanya Law mencungkil bola mata tersebut agar pengelihatan apapun tidak masuk ke otaknya untuk ia ingat terus menerus.

Dan, jika bibir ini di perbolehkan untuk bisu, Law berharap kata 'a _ku menyukainya'_ akan terus terbungkam dan tak akan pernah keluar kapan pun itu.

"Aku menyukainya." Ahh.. Kata-katanya keluar lagi. "Mencintainya." Dan lagi. "Tapi tidak boleh!" Law mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kepala ia siram dengan volume air yang cukup besar. Bahkan dengan cukup kasar, Law membenturkan kepalanya di tembok kamar mandi dimana suara yang cukup keras dari benturan tersebut dapat di dengar dari luar ruangan tersebut. Bahkan, Law mulai menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Sekilas ingatan ketika dirinya mencium bibir sang adik tiri terlintas kembali di benaknya.

Bibir lembut itu.

Tatapan matanya yang terlihat kebingungan.

Dan Law pun makin membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras. Bahkan walaupun jidatnya jadi merah pun, Law tidak peduli. Karena rasa malu terlalu mendominasi.

Kran air mulai dimatin dan Law mulai keluar dari kamar mandi hotel tersebut.

Untuk sementara, Law mulai mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang. Kepalanya juga mulai berdenyut sakit dan dengan membaringkan tubuhnya, Law berharap semua masalahnya akan segera menghilang.

Hening.

Dan jari-jari Law mulai meraba bibirnya kembali.

Perlahan sebuh kurva senyuman mulai terbentuk walau akhirnya senyuman itu menghilang ketika dirinya mengingat seringai sang Ayah.

Law lekas membangunkan dirinya. Ia juga mulai menggunakan selulernya dimana ia akan menemui tunangannya terlebih dahulu untuk bicara dengan gadis tersebut. Dan semoga saja Robin tidak marah jika di hari sebelumnya ia pernah hampir mencekik Franky di sebuah Restoran.

.

.

 **Water seven. Rabu, 21:16PM**

 **Doflamngo**

 **Tok tok tok!**

"Masuk!"

Pintu mulai terbuka, menampakan seorang anak gadis bersurai hijau dengan sebuah toples gula-gula di tangan kirinya. Ia juga terlihat mengunyah sebelum akhirnya menelan permen-permen bulat tersebut.

Untuk sementara Dofamingo mulai menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terlihat bingung kenapa bocah (sebenarnya bukan bocah) tersebut datang ke Water seven padahal dia ada di Fuusha. Dan dengan menelan permen gula-gulanya yang terakhir, gadis imut tersebut mulai menyimpan toplesnya dengan baju yang ia bersihkan dari butiran gula-gula halus.

"Tuan Dof—

"Sugar. Bibirmu belepotan." Ucap Doflamingo bosan. Sontak saja, gadis imut tersebut terkekeh seraya mengelapi bagian bibirnya.

"Oh.. M-maaf.. Tuan. Putra anda sangat hebat dalam membuat permen gula-gula. Saya jadi lupa dir—

"Kau pergi ke rumahku dan menemui, Lucy?"

Sebuah bentakan namun sukses membuat gadis muda tersebut meneguk ludah takut.

"Ma-maaf.. Tadinya saya ingin menemui anda di rumah tapi anda tidak ada di tempat."

"Dan yang ada hanya Lucy saja? Begitu?"

Sugar mengangguk pelan. Walau tujuan sebenarnya gadis muda tersebut memang ingin menemui si raven untuk minta dibuatkan permen gula-gula seperti yang ia habiskan barusan.

Doflamingo mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Ia terlihat begitu lelah apalagi melihat Sugar yang hanya bisa meminkan kaki kirinya di atas lantai.

"Sekarang katakan! Apa maksudmu ingin menemuiku sampai kau menyusul ke Water Seven, Sugar. Aku tidak sudi jika berita yang kau berikan tidak beguna apalagi membosankan. Aku beri waktu kau untuk bicara selama satu menit."

Sugar kaget. Ia mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya secara tergesa-gesa.

"B-begini, Tuan. Kedatangan saya kesini untuk memberikan hasil rekaman _cctv_ yang terlihat aneh."

Doflamingo mengernyit bingung.

"Aneh?"

"Iya, Tuan. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika saya membicarakannya lewat ponsel. Jadi saya datang kesini secara langsung untuk menemui anda."

"Tentang apa itu?" Doflamingo kembali bertanya. Ia siap menendang Sugar jika gadis muda tersebut memberikan ucapan yang tidak bermutu seperti penampakan hantu, penampakain alien dan sebagainya.

"Ini... tentang putra tiri anda." Dan Doflamingo pun membelalakkan kedua matanya dari balik kaca mata yang ia kenakan. "Rekaman _cctv_ pada hari sabtu dengan putra anda yang terburu-buru pulang ke rumah sampai menjatuhkan kunci pintu gerbang dengan wajah yang terlihat menangis." Doflamingo mulai menerima ponsel yang diserahkan Sugar dimana ponsel tersebut menampakan putranya yang terburu-buru masuk kerumah dengan wajah yang terlihat sembab dan dipenuhi air mata. Untuk sesaat, Doflamingo mulai terdiam sampai ponsel yang ia genggam terdengar retak bahkan mati karena diremas.

Sugar yang melihatnya mulai mundur ketakutan. Berbeda dengan Doflamingo yang terlihat sangat murka.

Kiranya, siapa yang membuat _kekasih_ kesayangannya menangis sampai seperti ini?

Jika orang itu sampai ketemu, Doflamingo berjanji akan menguliti keparat tersebut dengan kedua tangannya sendiri lalu menggantung mayatnya di sebuah pohon yang penuh dengan burung pemakan bangkai.

 **Krek!**

Kedua tangan Doflamingo masih mengepal dengan kuat. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat tidak bersahabat. Sontak saja, Sugar mulai mundur beberapa langkah.

"T-Tuan—

"Kau ambil alih tugasku hari ini, Sugar. Aku akan pulang untuk meminta penjelasan pada, Lucy."

"Tapi Tuan.. Saya tidak bis—

"Atau akan ku bakar seluruh pabrik gula disemua negara!" Dan Sugar pun langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan takut.

"Akan saya ambil alih." Dan dengan itu, Doflamingo pun kembali memakai mantelnya dan berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Bahkan si pirang tidak sadar jika gadis yang barusan menemuinya mulai ber ' _yes_ ' ria seraya mengeluarkan toples permen gula-gula yang baru lalu mengunyahnya dengan semangat.

.

.

Di sebuah lorong terlihatlah Doflamingo yang sedang mengurus keberangkatannya ke Fuusha lewat ponsel yang sedang ia gunakan. Dan mungkin karena masih kesal, Doflamingo pun sampai berhenti berjalan dan terdiam di tempatnya sebelum ia sampai di luar gedung.

Hening perlahan terjadi. Seringai juga mulai terbentuk dengan tubuh si pirang yang mulai bergetar karena asik tertawa. Doflamingo kembali menggunakan selulernya dimana ia mulai menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang yang akan ia beri perintah untuk mencari dua orang gadis yang akan ia ancam untuk menuruti semua keinginannya.

Sekarang coba tebak?

Apa yang akan dilakukan putra tirinya pada dua orang gadis yang juga pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya?

Oh.. Si pirang sampai tidak sabar melihat kecemburuan putra tirinya.

Karena kalau si raven sampai cemburu berat berarti pemuda itu memang pempunyai perasaan untuknya.

Benar 'kan?

Walau pun Doflamingo tahu perasaannya ini adakah salah besar.

Dimana dirinya bukan hanya jatuh hati pada putra tirinya tapi dia juga berhasil tidur seranjang dengan pemuda tersebut.

Sangat salah!

Ayah tiri macam apa dirinya?

Tapi— siapa peduli.

Si raven yang telah memulai semua kejadian ini.

Anak itu yang sering menggodanya ketika mereka pertama kali bertatap muka padahal dirinya sudah berusaha untuk menjauh dan tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan demi istri keduanya.

Namun godaan tetap godaan dan kelemahan tetap kelemahan.

Doflamingo kalah dan dirinya lebih memilih jadi manusia bajingan ketimbang melihat anak tirinya tumbuh dewasa dan menjalin hubungan dengan pria atau wanita lain.

Biarlah dirinya dibenci sang mendiang istri di dunia sana karena si raven.. akan menggantikan posisi seorang wanita yang disaat bersamaan adalah Ibu kandung dari anak tirinya sendiri.

Dimana Doflamingo akan bebas meniduri pemuda tersebut dengan hukum yang sah tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengganggu.

Ya, ini hanya masalah waktu. Lalu, semuanya akan dimulai.

Dan Doflamingo.. tidak sabar untuk melakukan semua itu.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Note: untuk charter kedepannya saya serasa ingin jambak rambut! Jahahahahahahahaha

.

.

 **Next** :

 _"Seperti apa pria itu, Lucy?"_

 _"..." Tidak ada jawaban selain si raven yang mulai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan sang Ayah tiri sebagai bentuk rasa takut yang ia buat._

 _"Dia memiliki perawakan tinggi.. Mengenakan jubah.. Dan— tatto merah di wajah kirinya."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Fuusha.**

 **Kamis, 06:32AM.**

 **Doflamingo**

Suhu udara terasa sangat dingin.

Beberapa orang terlihat baru membangunkan diri mereka dengan sesekali menguap lebar.

Seorang pengantar koran keliling juga terlihat melakukan hal yang sama dimana dirinya ikut menguap lebar seraya menyelipkan koran di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Hari kamis. Hari yang masih harus dilakukan dengan kegiatan normal karena belum munculnya akhir pekan.

Hari dimana murid-murid sekolahan dan para pekerja kantoran kembali bersiap dan akan berperang dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Hari dimana beberapa hewan peliharaan lebih memilih tidur atau menggulung diri di dekat majikan mereka yang masih terlelap.

Hari dimana para pedagang kembali berdagang dan ibu-ibu rumah tangga membeli dagangan mereka.

Jika hari ini diharuskan untuk bersiap menjalankan hari maka, beda lagi jika di kediaman Donquixote dimana putra tiri dari pria tampan bersurai pirang tersebut masih memejamkan matanya hingga saat ini.

Dan, ketika topi jerami yang ia pegang terjatuh dari cengkraman tangannya, tiba-tiba— kedua mata si raven terbuka sepenuhnya dengan perasaan yang terasa menyesakkan.

Dan ketika suara yang terdengar familiar memasuki gendang telinganya—

"Pagi sayang~"

Luffy pun mulai terbelalak dan dengan cepat ia pun membangkitkan diri hanya untuk mendapati sang Ayah tiri tengah terduduk di sebelah ranjangnya.

Luffy tak banyak merespon namun ketika ia melihat si pirang memainkan topi jerami di tangan kanannya, Doflamingo seakan dapat melihat jika anak tirinya tersebut mulai menatap murka padanya.

Dan dengan ini, Doflamingo pun kehilangan senyumannya.

Jadi.. Siapa yang lebih penting?

Dirinya.. Atau topi jerami jelek ini?

"Ha~" Dengan berat hati, Doflamingo mengembalikan topi jerami yang menurutnya jelek tersebut dan memakaikannya tepat dikepala si raven. Tak disangka, Luffy yang awalnya telihat marah kini kembali tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan ia mulai memeluk sang Ayah tiri dengan sangat eratnya. Doflamingo sampai terkekeh karena hal tersebut.

"Wowowowowo... tiba-tiba sekali, Lucy."

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku merindukan, Mingo?" Senyuman di bibir si pirang terbentuk semakin lebar. Ia mulai membalas pelukan tersebut dan kembali menatap sang _kekasih_ yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tak lupa, jempol Doflamingo pun mulai bergerak dan mengelus pipi halus si pemuda dan membuat yang bersangkutan tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Ayah tirinya dengan penuh perasaan.

Dan untuk ini.. siapa yang tidak senang coba?

"Maaf meninggalkanmu lama, sayang. Aku pun tidak mau melakukannya jika ini bukan sebuah keharusan. Aku akan membeli rumah baru di luar kota dan kita bisa pindah setelah kau lulus sekolah, Lucy."

"Luffy~" Koreksi si raven. "Kenapa aku harus dipanggil dengan nama Lucy terus?" Luffy terlihat merajuk. Ia pun terlihat mulai memanja dengan kedua tangan melingkar di pinggang Ayah tirinya. Dan ketika raut wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat oleh si pirang, tak disangka Luffy yang tadinya terlihat senang kini berubah menjadi kesal karena sandiwara yang tengah ia lakukan.

Persetan dengan merindukan pria sialan di depannya. Yang Luffy inginkan adalah lenyapnya pria tersebut dari muka bumi ini dengan segera.

"Ffuffuffu." Doflamingo kembali terkekeh. Ia mulai menarik si raven agar bisa berhadapan dengan dirinya kembali. "Karena aku sudah terbiasa. Lagi pula nama Lucy terlihat sangat cocok untukmu, sayang. Kau seperti setitik cahaya.. ditengah kegelapan."

"Apa aku sekecil itu, Mingo? Sampai harus diibaratkan dengan sebuah titik?" Tanya Luffy seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Doflamingo sampai terkekeh. Ia kembali mengelus pipi si raven.

"Maksudku kau itu seperti bunga terindah di antara bunga-bunga yang indah."

"Hanya seperti itu?"

Doflamingo terlihat berpikir. Ia mulai mengelus dagunya.

"Em.. Bagaimana jika kau adalah seorang penguasa maka yang lainnya adalah budakmu, Lucy? Kau bisa memerintah kau tidak akan ada yang menyaingi."

Kini si raven yang terlihat berpikir.

"... sebenarnya aku lebih suka perumpamaan tentang daging."

"Ffuffuffu.. Kalau begitu kau adalah daging segar diatas sebuah wadah yang bahkan masih berlumuran darah berwarna merah pekat beraroma amis sedangkan yang lainnya hanya daging busuk yang sudah dihinggapi lalat dan belatung bahkan sudah dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah."

Luffy mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal itu membuat Doflamingo terkekeh pelan sampai akhirnya suasana kembali menjadi hening.

Tak lama kemudian senyuman Doflamingo pun menghilang ketika ia menyentuh bibir anak tirinya tersebut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Lucy."

Sebuah gumaman dan— geraman yang tak terlihat.

"Aku juga. Dan aku senang Mingo pulang lebih awal seperti ini." Dan dengan itu mereka pun kembali berciuman. Tidak lama, hanya sebuah ciuman kupu-kupu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Lucy."

Luffy terlihat penasaran. Ia kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentang apa?"

Dan Doflamingo pun mulai menatap anak tirinya dengan serius. Hal itu membuat si raven risih apalagi ketika ia merasa tangan kiri ayah tirinya tersebut mulai mencengkram bahunya cukup kencang.

Sepertinya pria pirang di depannya sedang menahan sebuah emosi.

"Apa— yang terjadi.. saat aku tidak ada.?"

Luffy terdiam. Ia terlihat meneguk ludah gugup dengan kepala yang ia palingkan. Doflamingo yang melihatnya mulai menautkan kedua alisnya. Dan dengan perlahan, ia mulai mengarahkan pandangan si raven kembali ke arahnya.

"Katakan, Lucy! Aku minta penjelasaan saat kau pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan menangis. Tepatnya saat aku-tidak-ada-di-rumah-ini!"

Tiap kata terakhir ditekan. Sontak saja bibir Luffy pun mulai bergetar seakan menahan sebuah isakan. Air mata juga mulai menggenang. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kembali dengan ingatan seorang guru olahraga yang mulai memperlihatkan foto di ponselnya bahkan meng _kissmark_ lehernya.

Tak lupa otak Luffy pun kembali menjelajah ingatannya, dimana dirinya harus berlari di tengah malam setelah ia menengok ke arah belakang.

Perlahan, Luffy mulai menarik kurva melengkung ke atas di bibirnya baru setelah itu ia menarik kurva tersebut ke bawah seraya menggenggam tangan kiri sang Ayah tiri yang terlihat masih menempel di bahunya. Lalu—

 _Tes!_

—meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata dengan raut wajah nampak sedih.

Doflamingo sampai terbelalak. Ia makin mencengkram bahu si raven dengan sangat eratnya.

"Lucy—

"Aku takut.. _Hiks_.." Dan akhirnya si raven mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"..."

"Ada yang— mengintaiku, Mingo."

Dan Doflamingo pun kembali menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia— terlihat sangat marah.

"Siapa?"

Dan si raven pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak tahu.. _Hiks_.. Aku sangat takut pada pria itu. Dia sangat sering mengikutiku. Dan karena aku takut— aku pun berlari dan dia kadang mengejarku, Mingo. _Hiks_.. aku sangat takut, makanya aku berlari sambil menangis agar aku bisa segera sampai ke rumah."

Doflamingo terlihat mulai menggertakkan giginya, melihatnya membuat si raven terdiam untuk sesaat.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian si pirang pun kembali membuka suaranya dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

Ia meminta sebuah jawaban.

"Seperti apa pria itu, Lucy?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban selain si raven yang mulai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan sang Ayah tiri sebagai bentuk rasa takut yang ia buat.

"Dia memiliki perawakan tinggi.. Mengenakan jubah.. Dan— tatto merah di wajah kirinya."

"... sejak kapan?"

Sebuah kurva yang mulai terbentuk secara samar.

"Sejak kita masih di Logue Town.. sampai sekarang, Mingo."

Doflamingo terdiam. Ia mulai melonggarkan cengkraman kedua tangannya dari bahu si raven.

Ia juga mulai bangkit dari acara duduknya seraya mengelus pelan surai raven putra tirinya tersebut. Luffy hanya bisa menatap sang ayah tiri dengan air mata yang tak hentinya terus menetes.

"Permisi sebentar Lucy." Dan dengan itu, Doflamingo pun keluar kamar tersebut dan meninggalkan si raven yang mulai menghapus air matanya dan kembali menatap kepergian sang Ayah tiri dengan bosan.

.

Disebuah ruangan gelap. Doflamingo mulai menekan sebuah saklar lampu dimana kotak-kotak kardus terlihat bertumpuk dimana saja. Doflamingo tampak berjalan ke sebelah kiri. Ia mulai memilih barang sampai debu-debu kotor beterbangan karenanya.

Dan dengan menutup hidungnya dengan mantel pink yang ia miliki, Doflamingo pun kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

 **BRAK!**

Beberapa kardus kosong berjatuhan. Dan Doflamingo pun mulai menarik sebuah kotak yang tersembunyi di bawah meja kayu.

Ia juga terlihat mulai menggeledah isi dalam kotak tersebut sampai sebuah album foto terlihat oleh kedua matanya.

Doflamingo mulai menarik album tebal tersebut. Ia mulai mendudukan diri disebuah kursi tua yang sering di pakai oleh mendiang istri keduanya.

 **Sret!**

Halaman pertama mulai dibuka dimana disana terlihat foto seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang ia tahu adalah mendiang istrinya. Ia terlihat duduk di kursi yang sama seperti yang ia tempati dengan perutnya yang berbentuk bundar besar.

Lalu dihalaman kedua Doflamingo dapat melihat foto istrinya tersebut menggendong seorang bayi. Doflamingo mulai tersenyum. Ia memang tidak pernah mau melihat buku album ini namun ketika ia melihat foto-foto anak tirinya ada dalam buku tersebut mungkin.. tidak ada salahnya melihat-lihat.

Halaman terus dibalik. Terus dan terus. Lalu, saat Doflamingo sampai di sepertiga halaman sosok seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang tampak terlihat dalam album foto tersebut. Dimana pria tersebut terlihat tengah menggendong putra tirinya yang masih balita dengan ditemani dua orang pria yang tidak ia kenal.

...

 _"Dia memiliki perawakan tinggi.. Mengenakan jubah.. Dan— tatto merah di wajah kirinya."_

...

Doflamingo mulai meraba foto di depannya. Pria di album tersebut tidaklah memiliki tatto seperti yang diucapkan anak tirinya. Tapi entah kenapa, Doflamingo meyakini jika orang yang sering membuntuti si raven adalah pria dalam foto tersebut.

Dari berita yang ia dengar dari mendiang istrinya. Mantan suaminya itu kabur setelah ia membunuh pria yang berkunjung ke rumah mereka karena cemburu. Doflamingo tidaklah tahu pasti. Tapi melihat status pria tersebut yang adalah seorang buronan dan berani mengikutinya sampai ke Fuusha, pastilah pria tersebut punya suatu urusan di kota ini. Dan sepertinya putra tirinya tersebut adalah orang yang membuat sang buronan berani menginjakan kaki di Fuusha bahkan sampai membuntuti seperti ini.

Mungkin karena statusnya masih seorang Ayah. Ia masih bertanggung jawab untuk tetap melindungi anak tunggalnya tersebut.

Dan bodohnya—

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu aku sering meniduri anakmu, Dragon! Ffuffuffuffu."

Pria tersebut tidak tahu apa yang sering dialami anak kandungnya bersama pria pirang yang adalah ayah tirinya sendiri.

Doflamingo mulai melempar album foto di tangannya sembarang arah. Bahkan tak lama kemudian ponsel yang ia simpan di saku bajunya mulai bergetar dan mengharuskan si pirang untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Tak lupa, sebuah seringai pun kembali terbentuk di bibirnya.

Tombol hijau mulai ditekan dan Doflamingo pun mulai menyapa orang diseberang seluler tersebut. Sepertinya Pica berhasil mencari dua gadis yang ia inginkan.

"Halo?"

-"Doflamingo?"-

Makin menyeringai.

"Halo Viola sayang-ku. Kau ternyata mau menelfon ku juga. Kau bersama Monet? Aku ingin menyapanya juga."

-"Doffy?"- Kini suara gadis lain yang terdengar.

"Oh.. Monet-ku yang cantik. Aku selalu merindukanmu, sayang."

-"Ada apa, Doffy. Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku? Aku mencarimu selama tiga tahun ini. Ada yang ingin ku katakan pada—

"Maaf, cinta. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Oh iya.. Maukah kalian berdua datang ke Fuusha? Aku merindukan kalian berdua."

-"... akan kami pertimbangkan."- Suara lain kembali bicara.

"Aku tidak mau pertimbangan aku mau kalian datang. Aku membutuhkan kemampuan kalian dalam mengumpulkan informasi."

-"Kenapa harus kami.? Kau 'kan memiliki banyak bawahan, Doffy!"-

"Aku takut incaranku curiga. Dan ku rasa dia tidak akan menaruh curiga pada gadis-gadis cantik seperti kalian."

-"... kami akan sampai disana sore ini." Suara dari seluler tersebut terus berubah bergantian.

"Aku senang sekali, Viola. Oh.. Dan jangan lupa untuk menyapa putra kesayanganku. Bukan Law. Tapi putra tiriku, Monkey D. Luffy."

-"... Tentu, Doflamingo."-

"Cepatlah.. Atau keluarga kalian akan tinggal nama saja."

-"DOFF—

Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, Doflamingo pun memutus panggilannya bahkan sebelum gadis yang satunya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

Doflamingo terlihat terdiam sampai ia ingat dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia ucapkan namanya.

"Law?"

Dan.. Omong-omong.. Diamana anaknya yang menyebalkan itu?

Padahal dirinya punya sebuah rencana besar yang pasti akan membuat anaknya itu murka luar biasa.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian.**

 **Luffy**

Dengan suasana udara yang terasa gerah dan panas padahal udara di luar rumah terasa cukup dingin hingga menusuk kulit.

Tentu saja, itu karena—

"Aku tidak _ahh_ — perlu diantar, Ming— ohh!"

—kedua ayah dan anak (tiri) tersebut kembali melakukan hubungan seks. Bahkan mereka tidak peduli jika melakukan hal bejad tersebut di luar rumah, tepatnya di sebuah garasi tepat dimana mobil-mobil si pirang yang mewah dan mahal berjejer di tempat tersebut.

Luffy hanya bisa merintih. Ia sudah mulai lelah walau baru melakukan seks selama beberapa menit. Yang ia inginkan hanya segera menyudahi kegiatan mereka agar dirinya bisa pergi kesekolah dan tidak terlambat seperti bulan kemarin karena melayani nafsu Ayah tirinya yang sangat ingin mencumbuinya karena berpisah selama sebulan penuh.

Luffy bersyukur si pirang tidak meminta seks ketika ia berada di kamar mandi karena kalau sampai hal itu terjadi tanda-tanda menjijikkan yang pernah diberikan guru olahraganya akan nampak jelas terlihat dan pastinya akan membuat sang Ayah tiri murka luar biasa.

"Ming-o!" Luffy mulai memanggil. Tangan kanan mencengkram erat sebuah ponsel.

Sial! Kalau dirinya bercinta lebih lama lagi, berlari sampai ke Sunny-Go pun akan tetap terlambat.

Luffy makin menggeram. Ia mulai melihat ke arah belakang dimana si pirang masih asik menghujamkan penisnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Hanya sedikit lagi!

Sedikit lagi...

Dan Doflamingo pun hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

Dengan cepat, Doflamingo menarik penisnya dimana Luffy sudah bersiap di tempatnya dan mulai menjongkokkan diri di depan Ayah tirinya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian—

 _BURSTS!_

Sperma pun tersembur tepat kedalam mulut si raven. Dan dalam sekali tenggakan sperma tersebut habis dan membuat Luffy kembali berdiri seraya menyeka mulutnya yang sedikit belepotan.

Doflamingo terlihat mulai memasang ikat pinggangnya dengan lemas karena masih merasa lelah begitu pula sang anak tiri yang terlihat mulai menarik celananya dan mulai mengancingkan celananya tersebut setelah dirinya mengelap tetesan _precum_ dari penisnya sendiri menggunakan sehelai saputangan yang ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, Mingo."

Doflamingo menoleh. Ia dengan cepat berlari dan langsung mencegat anak tirinya yang bersiap akan berjalan menuju pintu garasi.

Luffy sampai mengernyit bingung.

"Mingo! Aku sudah sangat telat. Aku harus ke sekolah sekar—

"Masuk ke mobil, Lucy. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"...apa?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, Lucy-ku sayang. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Sekolah."

"Tapi, Mingo—

"Sekarang aku sedang tidak sibuk. Jadi ijinkan aku untuk mengantarmu."

Hening untuk sesaat dan akhirnya Luffy pun menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil berwarna oranye mulai keluar dari garasi menuju pintu gerbang dan ketika si pirang menekan sebuah tombol dalam mobilnya tiba-tiba pintu gerbang otomatis tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya dan membuat Doflamingo kembali menginjak pedal gas hanya untuk menghentikannya kembali tak lama kemudian.

Luffy sampai bertanya penasaran.

"Kenapa, Mingo?"

"Em.. Tidak.. Hanya sedang mengawasi sekeliling saja."

"Oh." Si pirang mulai menyeringai. Ia kembali menginjak pedal gas dan membuat mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju meninggalkan seorang entitas yang terlihat sedang bersandar si sebuah tembok. Bahkan orang tersebut terlihat mengepalkan tangannya dengan gigi yang ia gertakkan. Ia— terlihat murka.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Doflamingo sampai di sebuah sekolah besar bernama Sunny-Go.

Ia juga mulai menghentikan laju mobilnya dan membuat anak tirinya menoleh karena ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kita samapai, Lucy." Dan dibalas oleh sang anak tiri dengan senyuman kecut.

"Terimakasih, Mi— " Tiba-tiba gerakan Luffy tertahan, ketika ia hendak keluar dari mobil dengan tangan dari sang Ayah tiri yang mulai mencengkramnya dengan erat. Luffy yang mengerti hanya bisa terdiam. Ia mulai merangkak ke arah sang Ayah tiri dan mendekati bibir menyeringai pria tampan tersebut untuk selanjutnya ia lumat selama beberapa detik.

Tak disangka, kejantanan Doflamingo yang semulanya tertidur kini kembali bangkit karena kembali terangsang dengan perlakuan sang anak tiri padanya.

Karena bukan hanya sekedar ciuman panas yang ia terima melainkan rabaan yang terasa nakal mulai merayap dari perut menuju ke area pangkal pahanya.

Celaka!

Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk tidak kembali _menyerang_ tubuh sang anak tiri di depan sebuah Sekolah yang masih terlihat banyak orang.

Dan untunglah Doflamingo masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena tak lama setelahnya Luffy mulai melepaskan lumatannya hingga membuat saliva mereka terhubung satu sama lain. Ia juga terlihat mulai mengelap bibirnya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Maaf, Mingo. Tapi tujuh menit lagi kelasku dimulai."

Doflamingo hampir kehilangan seringainya tapi ia berusaha mengerti dan berusaha tak ambil pusing walaupun penisnya sudah tercetak jelas dibalik celana putih yang ia kenakan.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali lagi untuk meniduri putra tirinya walau itu di dalam mobil sekali pun.

Doflamingo mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Berusaha untuk kembali terlihat normal.

"Ahh, ya. Aku tahu. Semoga kau bisa mengerjakan semua mata pelajaranmu hari ini, Lucy."

"Em.. Aku bukan orang yang pintar, Mingo." Dan Doflamingo pun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nilai bukan segalanya. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk menunggumu pulang."

Sebuah anggukan.

"Iya. Semoga tidak ada tugas tambahan saat sore nanti. Kalau begitu. Aku masuk sekarang." Luffy mulai menjauh. Ia mulai membuka pintu mobil dan membuat sang Ayah tiri terdiam di tempatnya.

Doflamingo juga terlihat menggeser tempat duduknya hanya untuk melihat anak tirinya berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Sesekali si raven juga telihat menoleh kebelakang seakan memastikan sesuatu.

Hal itu membuat Doflamingo kembali menyeringai karena merasa lucu melihat tingkah sang anak tiri yang tengah memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya karena cara jalannya yang aneh.

Bahkan Doflamingo sampai tidak sadar jika seorang wanita bersurai hujau gelap mulai mendatanginya dan membuat Doflamingo merubah seringainya menjadi senyuman yang wajar.

Ia mulai menyapa.

"Oh.. Halo Nyonya—

"Apa anda Ayahnya Monkey Luffy?" Wanita tersebut terlihat menyela. Raut wajahnya nampak begitu khawatir.

"Iya, itu aku." Dan di jawab Doflamingo dengan kata-kata setengah jujur. Karena dirinya bukan Ayah kandung si raven melankan seorang Ayah tiri yang sebentar lagi akan merubah statusnya menjadi suami jika mereka sungguh akan menikah ketika anak tirinya tersebut lulus Sekolah.

Si wanita mulai bernapas lega sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka suara.

"Baguslah. Oh iya, perkenalkan. Nama saya Makino wali kelas dari 3-1. Saya mungkin tidak bertanggung jawab di kelas 3-2 tapi— saya ingin bicara dengan anda tentang putra anda atas kejadian senin lalu." Dan seketika, Doflamingo pun kehilangan senyumannya. Ia, terlihat kebingungan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi di hari senin? Tepatnya saat dirinya sedang tidak ada.

.

 **Franky**

Dirinya pusing. Sangat kesal juga. Pasalnya Robin yang adalah kekasihnya mulai menolak menjawab panggilan darinya ataupun sekedar menerima pesan darinya sejak dari sabtu malam.

Franky tahu. Pasti karena kejadian saat di Restoran waktu itu.

Sang kekasih pasti masih sangat marah karena dirinya dengan santai mulai menuduh seorang pemuda baik hati dan ramah yang dikenal kekasihnya sebagai seorang kriminal yang jahat dan haus darah.

" _Hosh_ ~" Franky mulai menghela napasnya. Dan dengan membangkitkan diri dari depan lokernya, Franky dibuat kaget karena orang yang sedang ia permasalahkan dalam benaknya mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang begitu kesal. Si pemuda juga terlihat terus menggunakan selulernya dan membuat Franky kebingungan dan mulai membuka jalan untuk si raven yang sepertinya tidak melihat ke arahnya. Bahkan tak lama setelahnya Franky dapat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink yang ia ketahui dari kelas 3-5B bernama Jewelry Bonney mulai mendekati pemuda tersebut. Ia terlihat mulai berbicara dengan pemuda didepannya dan membuat Franky makin kebingungan.

Tak lama setelahnya, Jewelry terlihat kembali berlari dari loker setelah ia melihat jam tangannya.

Franky masih terdiam di tempat dan si raven kembali melangkah untuk sampai di lokernya sendiri.

Franky mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Ia— mulai mendekat.

"Pagi, Lucy."

Dan si raven pun menoleh pada pria besar di sebelahnya.

"Ada kesalah pahaman disini. Bisa kau panggil aku Luffy? Karena Lucy bukanlah namaku." Ucap Luffy bosan. Ia terlihat mulai melepas sepatunya untuk ia ganti dengan sepatu lain yang ada dalam lokernya.

Franky terdiam untuk sementara waktu sampai akhirnya ia menarik sebuah senyuman di bibirnya yang terbaca oleh si raven sebagi sebuah ledekan.

"Tapi tahun kemarin aku pernah mendengar Ayah _kesayanganmu_ itu memanggilmu dengan nama Lucy di sebuah Toko. Jadi kurasa— Lucy adalah nama milikmu juga. Tepatnya... _Lucy_ si pembunuh itu—

 **BRAK!**

Pintu loker tiba-tiba saja tertutup dengan sangat kasar dan si raven mulai menatap si pria dari grup majalah dinding tersebut dengan sebuah seringai yang langsung membuat Franky memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Mau menulis sesuatu tentangku, Tuan pembuat gosip?" Tanya Luffy seraya mendekati Franky yang terlihat memundurkan langkahnya seakan waspada. Keringat dingin juga mulai mengalir dan membuat Franky menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa— masudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menulis sesuatu tentangku? Tentang perasaan seorang anak— yang memiliki orang tua tiri."

Franky terbelalak!

Sekelebat ingatan tentang diskusi kelompoknya lima bulan lalu kembali terngiang di benaknya. Terutama tentang seorang gadis bersurai pink yang terlihat senang karena mendapatkan tugas baru.

Luffy masih memperlihatkan seringainya. Ia juga mulai berlalu melewati Franky yang masih terlihat membatu.

 _Tes!_

Setetes keringat mulai menetes di atas lantai dan Franky pun mulai melihat kepergian si raven dengan kedua mata terbelalak.

Ia— mengerti satu hal.

.

.

 **Luffy**

Suasana lorong kelas terlihat sangat sepi. Jelas saja karena lima menit yang lalu bell tanda masuk sudah berbunyi dengan sangat nyaringnya.

Dan dari sebuah toilet terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang terlihat membasuh mukanya atau lebih tepatnya mencuci mulutnya yang sehabis ia gunakan untuk menenggak sperma dari sang ayah tiri.

Ia terlihat terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari tempat tersebut untuk menuju kelasnya yang masih berjarak dua lantai lagi.

 **Tap! tap!**

Tiap langkah terasa menyakitkan. Namun si pemuda berusaha acuh dan terus melewati lorong kelas dengan berpegangan pada tiap tembok yang ia lewati.

Ia juga terlihat menaiki sebuah tangga yang sudah menunggunya dengan agak kesusahan.

Jelas saja karena sebelum berangkat kesekolah, pemuda tersebut telah melakukan kegiatan seks bersama orang yang menjadi ayah tirinya.

Terkutuklah pria bersurai pirang tersebut. Karena perlakuan dari pria itulah, dirinya jadi tidak bisa melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan normal seperti biasanya.

 **Bruk!**

Luffy menjatuhkan tas yang ia pakai dan mulai mendudukan dirinya di pertengahan tangga. Ia ingin istirahat sejenak karena nanti ia harus melewati satu tangga lagi untuk mencapai kelasnya sendiri.

Hening perlahan terjadi bahkan si raven tidak sadar dengan munculnya seorang guru wanita bersurai hijau gelap dengan syal merah yang baru ia kenakan. Wajahnya juga terlihat sembab seakan baru saja menangis.

Si wanita terlihat masih berjalan dengan lesu. Ia juga terlihat melamun dengan isi kepala yang terus menerawang entah kemana. Sampai tiba-tiba—

"Luffy?" Guru tersebut, Makino dapat melihat salah satu murid yang menjadi pikirannya sedari tadi. Makino mulai memacu langkahnya. Ia juga terlihat ikut mendudukan diri untuk memeriksa siswa dari kelas 3-2 tersebut.

.

.

 **Makino**

"Luffy? Kau kenapa? Kenapa belum masuk kelas?" Sang siswa hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Makino yang mengerti mulai mengeluarkan tas kecilnya yang terdapat sebuah kotak tisu kecil yang langsung ia gunakan untuk mengelap cairan yang ia anggap sebagai keringat dari muridnya tersebut.

Ia juga terlihat nampak khawatir ketika melihat si pemuda yang lebih memilih terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat begitu mati.

"Luffy?" Makino kembali bertanya. Ia makin khawatir ketika pertanyaannya tetap diabaikan oleh siswa yang tiga hari yang lalu di pulangkan lebih awal karena sebuah kejadian.

Makino juga makin mendekat dan saat ia akan menyentuh kening si pemuda tiba-tiba tangan kanannya tercengkram dengan erat dan membuat Makino sangat kaget.

Ia mulai merintih dan mengeluh sakit karena cengkraman sang murid yang tidak main-main terasa begitu sangat manyakitkan.

"L-Luffy—" Makino berusaha menyadarkan pemuda di depannya. Ia juga terlihat berusaha menarik tangan kanannya namun gagal karena tenaganya sebagai seorang wanita kalah jika harus dibandingkan dengan tenaga pria muda seperti muridnya tersebut.

" _Owch_!" Makino makin merintih sakit.

 **Krek!**

Karena cengkraman makin di pererat.

"L-Luffy!"

Dan panggilan terakhir Makino berhasil menyadarkan muridnya tersebut. Si pemuda juga mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya tertutup dengan suara isakan yang mulai terdengar.

Si raven juga mulai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan membuat Makino kaget dengan emosi mendadak dari siswa didepannya.

"Luffy? Kamu kenapa?" Makino berusaha bertanya. Ia sudah lupa dengan rasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban selain gelengan kepala sebagai sebuah pertanda.

Makino merasa belum puas. Ia mulai berjongkok di depan siswa kelas 3-2 tersebut dan kembali bertanya pada si raven.

"Tidak. Pasti ada sesuatu. Katakan! Apa— Sanji mem _bully_ mu lagi?"

Gelengan yang Makino terima.

"Lalu apa? Oh.. Bagaimana kalau ke ruang guru? Kita bisa bicara disana."

" _Hiks_." Dan hanya isakan yang terus terdengar. Makino bingung. Ia mulai berdiri seraya mengeluarkan selulernya untuk menghubungi Kuzan yang tidak lain menjadi wali kelas 3-2. Dan ketika ia akan menekan tombol hijau—

 **Tap!**

Tiba-tiba tangan Makino kembali tercengkram dengan pelan oleh si raven yang nampak sangat bersedih.

Luffy mulai membuka suaranya.

" _Hiks_.. Maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja menyakiti anda."

Makino terdiam. Ia mulai menyimpan selulernya setelah ia melihat pergelangan tangannya yang masih memerah. Dan dengan tersenyum, Makino pun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memaafkanmu, Luffy tapi kau harus mau cerita. Kenapa kau belum ke kelas dan malah duduk disini. Lalu, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu."

"..."

Kurva melengkung yang terbentuk namun, air mata yang makin deras mengalir.

"Aku— _hiks_.. dituduh... sebagai pembunuh lagi oleh.. s-seseorang."

"APA?" Makino kaget. Ia mulai mencengkram bahu siswanya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia juga terlihat sangat marah. Kiranya siswa mana lagi yang mau menuduh si raven sama seperti Vinsmoke?

"Katakan padaku siapa yang menuduhmu sembarangan, Luffy!?" Sebuah tuntutan dan si raven yang masih terisak.

Luffy mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan hal itu membuat Makino makin kebingungan. Bahkan tak lama setelahnya datanglah seorang guru Sejarah bernama Kuzan yang tak lain adalah wali kelas dari kelas 3-2 yang menjadi wali kelas si raven.

Sang guru Sejarah terlihat kebingungan. Ia mulai bertanya.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Pak Kuzan! Begini ada yang menud—

Dan ucapan Makino pun terpotong oleh si raven yang terlihat mencengkram baju yang dikenakan wanita tersebut.

Kuzan masih menunggu dan dengan tersenyum kecut, Makino pun kembali membuka suaranya.

"B-begini, Pak Kuzan. Tadi Luffy telat dan saya baru saja menegurnya tadi."

"Sampai menangis?" Tanya Kuzan bingung. "Apa anda menggunakan kata-kata kasar Bu Makino?"

"T-tidak.. Saya—

"Bu Makino! Dilarang untuk membentak siswa di Sunny-Go! Kalau anda ketahuan melakukannya anda akan langsung berurusan dengan Kepala Sekolah. Anda mengerti?"

Makino langsung memangguk cepat.

"Iya.. Saya paham. Maaf.. Tadi— saya memang agak membentak Luffy. Maaf karena sudah membuat siswa anda menangis, Pak Kuzan."

Kuzan hanya menagngkat bahunya. Ia mulai menaiki tangga di depannya dan berhenti tepat di sebelah si raven.

"Jam kelima ada ulangan Sejarah. Beri tahu siswa yang lain. Oh, aku juga tidak mau ada yang bernilai B dalam ulanganku apalagi bernilai F! Aku tidak mau ada yang gagal dalam mata pelajaranku! Kau mengerti, Monkey?"

Sebuah anggukan dan Kuzan yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun dengan ekor mata yang terarah pada pergelangan tangan wanita di belakangnya, syal yang dikenakan wanita tersebut juga— wajahnya yang terlihat seperti habis menangis.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Kuzan pergi, si raven pun kembali merengek seraya mencengkram baju Makino makin erat.

"Bu Makino maafkan aku— _hiks_.. Anda jadi dimarahi."

"Sudahlahlah Luffy. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal tadi pada wali kelasmu. Nah.. Karena ku rasa keadaannya sudah aman, maukah kau menceritakan masalahmu sekarang?"

Luffy terdiam dan dengan merundukan kepalanya, si raven pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Dari kelas 3-1, juara umum Sunny-Go. Anggota Mading dan murid yang anda bangga-banggakan." Makino mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Franky?"

"Dia menuduhku.. _Hiks_.. sama seperti Sanji." Makino terbelalak sementara si raven kembali menangis dengan suara parau yang ia keluarkan. "Kenapa Franky tega melakukannya? Memangnya _hiks_ — apa salahku, Bu Makino? Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apa-apa yang merugikan Franky. Aku bahkan tidak terlalu akrab dengan Franky. Apa— _hiks_.. secara tidak sengaja aku telah membuatnya marah? Aku— _hiks_.. Hanya ingin bersekolah dengan tenang. Aku tidak mau dijauhi teman-temanku, karena rumor yang beredar. Sudah cukup dengan aku yang selalu ditinggalkan sendiri di rumah. Yang aku harapkan hanya dapat bergaul dengan baik bersama teman-temanku di sekolah. Apa itu salah, Bu Makino?"

Makino hanya terdiam. Bibirnya mulai bergetar seakan menahan sebuah isak tangis.

Hening perlahan terjadi dan tak lama kemudian, Makino kembali tersenyum seraya mengelus suarai hitam muridnya dan kembali mendudukan diri di depan si raven.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Franky. Dan aku jamin... Franky tidak akan menuduhmu lagi."

Senyuman yang mulai terbentuk.

"Benarkah?" Dan Makino pun mulai menanggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tentu." Luffy terlihat sangat senang. Ia mulai menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Terimakasih, Bu Makino."

"Ya, sama-sama."

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, si raven pun terlihat berpamitan dengan Makino sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Makino terlihat masih tersenyum sampai akhirnya senyuman itu hilang ketika ia melihat cara jalan muridnya yang cukup aneh. Ia juga mulai mengeluarkan kembali selulernya seperti barusan. Makino mulai menekan beberapa tombol. Menekan nama kontak seseorang sebelum akhirnya menempel ponsel tersebut di telinganya sendiri.

 _Tut~_

-"Oh, nyonya Makino? Cepat sekali anda menghubungi saya. Apa ada sesuatu?"-

Makino hanya terkekeh. Ia mulai menyandarkan pungungnya di tembok terdekat.

"B-begini tuan Donquixote. Saya diberitahu oleh putra anda, jika ada orang lain— yang mem- _bully_ nya lagi."

-"Siapa?"- Makino kaget. Ia takut dengan suara dingin pria dari seberang seluler tersebut. Makino mulai tidak tenang. Ia mulai melihat sekeliling ruangan sebelum akhirnya kembali membalas panggilan tersebut.

"Mu-murid didik saya dari kelas 3-1. Tenang saja Tuan Donquixote. S-saya akan menegur murid saya agar mau meminta maaf pada.. p-pada—

 **Krek!**

Dan Makino pun menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah.

— kekasih anda."

-"Sebaiknya begitu Nyonya Makino. Atau saya— akan mengambil nyawa murid yang anda maksud barusan."-

 **Nit nit nit.**

Panggilan terputus secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Makino menyimpan kembali ponselnya dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang bercucuran ke lantai.

 _Tes.. Tes.._

Perlahan, Makino mulai menekuk lututnya sampai ia terjatuh di atas lantai yang sama.

 **Bruk!**

Bahkan ingatan ketika ia mengahampiri seorang pria bersurai pirang pun kembali terngiang di benaknya.

...

 _"Oh.. Halo Nyonya—_

 _"Apa anda Ayahnya Monkey Luffy?" Makino terlihat menyela. Ia terlihat takut bercampur gugup karena takut salah orang._

 _"Iya, itu aku."_

 _"Baguslah." Dan Makino pun makin senang mendengarnya. "Oh iya, perkenalkan. Nama saya Makino wali kelas dari 3-1. Saya mungkin tidak bertanggung jawab di kelas 3-2 tapi— saya ingin bicara dengan anda tentang putra anda atas kejadian senin lalu."_

 _"... Maksuk dulu, Nyonya. Akan sangat aneh jika kita bicara diluar seperti ini."_

 _"Tapi Tuan—_

 _"Bukankah kalau tempatnya cukup tertutup anda bisa menceritakan semuanya dengan tenang?"_

 _Makino terdiam dan dengan tersenyum, akhirnya wanita muda tersebut membuka pintu mobil dan ikut memasukan diri kesana._

 _Dan saat pintu mobil mulai tertutup—_

 ** _BRAK!_**

 ** _KREK!_**

 _"HYYAA!" Makino pun menjerit dengan leher yang dicengkram erat oleh si pirang. "T-Tuan Don—_

 _"Apa yang terjadi-pada kekasih-ku kemarin?" Pertanyaan yang ditekan namun berhasil membuat tubuh Makino mulai bergetar hebat dengan kedua mata terbelalak dan jantung cukup terpacu._

 _Apa maksudnya? Bukankah pria pirang tersebut mengaku sebagai Ayah si raven barusan? Kenapa sekarang si pirang mengklaim jika muridnya adalah kekasih dari pria ini._

 _"Khh.." Makino hanya bisa merintih. Paru-parunya sesak akan udara dengan wajahnya yang sudah membiru karena darah diwajahnya yang tidak mengalir dengan semestinya._

 _Makino mencoba berontak namun si pirang makin mengeratkan cengkraman sebelah tangannya sampai akhirnya cengkraman tangan tersebut melonggar dan membuat Makino terbatuk dengan wajah yang sudah basah dengan air mata._

 _Suara batuk mulai terdengar di dalam mobil tersebut dan si pirang masih menatap Makino dengan cukup kesal._

 _Bahkan sebuah senapan pun mulai terarah pada sang guru dari Sunny-Go yang membuat wanita tersebut makin terisak seraya melihat pria pirang di sebelahnya dengan takut._

 _"Sekarang.. jawab pertanyaanku!"_

 _"Hiks.. Di hari senin.. Hiks.. Luffy hampir bunuh diri karena dibully teman sekelasnya." Doflamingo terdiam. Seakan ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Hiks.. Kami sudah menegur siswa itu Tuan.. J-jadi tolong.. Jangan mengganggu siswa yang saya ceritakan ini..."_

 _Doflamingo mulai mendekat._

 _"Aku peringatkan pada anda Nyonya Makino! Jika anda tidak bisa melindungi Lucy selama ada di dalam Sekolah aku akan menjamin seluruh keluargamu lenyap atau mudahnya satu per satu muridmu akan tertidur di dalam tanah mulai dari detik ini."_

 _Makino mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kaget. Ia terlihat memohon._

 _"J-jangan Tuan. Saya— saya berjanji akan melindungi k-kekasih anda selama ada di Sekolahnya. Saya janji! Tapi jangan sentuh murid-murid saya—_

 _Senapan makin didekatkan dan Makino hanya bisa menjerit dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir._

 _"Bagus jika kau mengerti. Sekarang ambil kartu namaku dan simpan nomor ponselku. Kau harus cepat menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Lucy. Kau paham?"_

 _"I-iya Tuan."_

 _"Bagus. Dan ku ingatkan satu lagi, Nyonya Makino! Jangan sekali-kali kau berani menghubungi Polisi atau ancamanku sungguh akan menjadi kenyataan! Sekarang pergi dan lakukan tugasmu!" Pintu dibuka dan dengan kasar si pirang pun langsung mendorong Makino hingga wanita tersebut jatuh dan tersungkur._

 _Bahkan tak lama kemudian mobil di belakangnya kembali melaju dan membuat Makino kembali menangis di tengah jalan yang terlihat sudah sangat sepi._

...

Makino masih terisak. Ia mulai meremas ponselnya dengan sedih.

Sekilas ingatan ketika si raven berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih terlintas kembali dibenaknya dan Makino harap apa yang tengah ia pikirkan tentang muridnya dan pria pirang tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata.

" _Hiks_." Isakan tangis masih terus terdengar. Dan Makino hanya bisa bersedih jika ia mengingat muridnya yang barusan ia temui.

Tidak hanya sering dituduh tidak-tidak oleh remaja bernama Vinsmoke dan remaja mading yang sering ia puji dan bangga-banggakan, tapi si raven juga harus menyembunyikan tentang rahasia jika dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Terlebih.. Sampai hubungan badan yang jelas terlihat dari cara berjalan pemuda tersebut.

Makino masih terus menangis. Dan dengan mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang memerah akibat bekas cengkraman Luffy barusan, Makino berjanji akan mengawasi si raven mau itu dari pem _bully_ an murid-muridnya atau— dari pria pirang itu sendiri.

Makino harus bisa menyelamatkannya. Makino harus bisa membuat pemuda tersebut terus merasa aman. Ia harus bisa melindungi muridnya tersebut.

Ya.. Tentu.

Karena yang benar tetaplah benar.

Yang salah juga tetaplah salah.

Namun yang paling salah adalah sesuatu yang ia anggap paling benar.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

 _ **Note** : saya akan mengajak anda berpikir terus menerus sampai waktunya tiba. Mohon bersabar._

.

 ** _Next:_**

 _Senyuman yang berbeda dan si raven yang kembali mengucapkan sesuatu._

 _"Luffy dan Lucy adalah orang yang sama. Jadi.. kau tenang saja, kak."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: jahahahaha.. sumpah! Saya merasa ingin memotong beberapa bagian fic ini agar kalian mengerti dan tidak kebingungan lagi. Tapi maaf.. membuat orang kebingungan sampai bosan membaca adalah hobby saya. Btw... saya mungkin lupa mengatakan jika semua karakter di fic saya semuanya OOC! Lalu.. iya iya... saya mengaku! Fic ini memang fic harem!**

 **Kalian buntu dengan fic ini? Saya malah buntu jalan saat pulang tadi *loh**

 **Okay.. maaf sebelumnya. Tapi untuk beberapa chap selanjutnya kalian masih akan dibuat bingung. Biarlah Law jadi pengecut karena dia dulu adalah anak manja yang tidak berani melakukan apapun sendiri. Biarlah Dragon jadi menguntit hanya untuk memastikan keselamatan anaknya yang tidak perlu ia lakukan. Biarlah Doflamingo menipu banyak orang walau dirinya sendiri tertipu. Biarlah Smoker dan Tashigi berbeda pendapat sampai mengundang bentak dan air mata. Biarlah Franky terus pada pendiriannya yang dianggap salah oleh orang lain, lalu... biarlah waktu di fic ini berjalan sampai waktunya tiba. Tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada yang benar. Karena fic ini hanya masalah waktu yag membuatnya akan segera menguak fakta.**

 **Okay.. cukup dengan basa-basi. Kita lanjut chapter selanjutnya.**

* * *

 **Fuusha. Kamis 07:18pm.**

 **Law**

Kebosanan melanda dirinya.

Keheningan.

Perasaan yang terasa menyesakan.

Ada apa?

Kenapa hatinya terasa tidak enak?

Kenapa sang Ayah mencarinya?

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Apa yang terjadi?

"Tuan Donquixote Law.. Anda mau kue ikan?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih, Dellinger."

"..." Tidak ada balasan. Selain si remaja pirang yang terus menyetir mobilnya di jalan raya.

Mobil mulai ia belokan sebelum akhirnya sebuah tombol ia tekan untuk membuka gerbang otomatis di depannya.

Dan ketika mobil tersebut berhenti, si remaja yang barusan di panggil Dellinger mulai keluar dan membuka pintu dibelakangnya.

"Kita sampai."

Law keluar. Ia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Dan dengan melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan, Law pun memasuki rumah di depannya dengan pemandangan si raven yang sudah menunggu di sebuah ruang tamu.

Law terlonjak kaget, ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Torao!" Si raven mulai memanggil. Raut wajah sedih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"H-hai.." Mencoba berbasa-basi, Law hanya bisa menyapa pendek.

"Aku sangat khawatir pada Torao. Jadi, aku meminta Mingo untuk mencari Torao malam ini."

Perasaan yang mulai berbunga senang dan senyuman yang perlahan mulai terbentuk.

Jadi, bukan burung pink sialan itu yang ingin mencari dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?" Si raven ingin kepastian. Ia terlihat berharap.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong." Dan ingatan ketika dirinya mencium si raven teringat kembali di benaknya.

Perlahan, wajah Law kembali memerah. Ia mulai merundukan kepalanya.

Bahkan dari yang tadinya si raven akan tersenyum tiba-tiba kurva melengkung ke bawah terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Dan ketika si raven akan mendekat, tiba-tiba—

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan.

.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Luffy kembali melangkahkan kakinya membuat pria yang barusan ia tinggalkan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kemana arah si raven berjalan.

Pintu kembali dibuka, dan saat pintu baru setengah terbuka tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik bersurai daun datang dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

Luffy yang kebingungan hanya bisa terdiam. Kiranya siapa gadis ini?

"Ohh.. Jadi ini yang namanya Luffy. Kamu tampan sekali~" Gadis tersebut terlihat berucap riang. Dadanya yang besar dan sexy terlihat menyembunyikan wajah si raven yang masih terlihat penasaran sekaligus bingung di waktu bersamaan.

Namun yang aneh disini adalah, Law yang mulai terlonjak kaget begitu juga dengan si gadis bersurai hijau yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Luffy.

Ia terlihat memalingkan wajahnya. Raut sedih tercetak jelas dari mimik mukanya.

Hening perlahan terjadi dan Luffy hanya bisa menoleh bingung pada gadis didepannya lalu, pada sang kakak tiri.

Bahkan tak lama kemudian Doflamingo datang dari sebuah tangga. Ia mulai turun dan mendekati gadis cantik tersebut dengan tangan yang mulai ia bentangkan.

"Halo, Monet-sayang. Kau datang lebih awal ternyata." Tak lupa, sebuah kecupan mesra dilakukan si pirang pada gadis didepannya tepat di bibirnya yang melengkung pertanda sedih.

Hening kembali terjadi. Bahkan Law mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal dengan hati yang terasa panas terbakar api.

Dengan cepat gadis bersurai bak daun tersebut mengelap bagian bibirnya. Merasa malu, karena ia ditonton seorang pria yang pernah menjadi pacarnya beberapa tahun silam.

Bahkan gadis bernama Monet tersebut tidak sadar jika seorang pemuda raven sama-sama sedang menonton apa yang diperbuat si pirang padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Akan kubuatkan minuman." Monet terlonjak kaget ketika Luffy mulai membuka suara. Ia terlihat melangkah ke arah dapur dengan Doflamingo yang melambaikan tangannya ke pada sang putra tiri dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Doflamingo kembali menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya.

.

.

 **Monet**

"Mana Viola, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Doflamingo kembali bertanya. Ekor mata terlihat menatap anak kandungnya yang tengah terbakar api kekesalan. Berbeda dengan Monet yang masih memalingkan wajahnya karena malu bercampur sedih.

"Kami— tidak berangkat sama-sama. Dia masih punya urusan dengan keluarganya."

Nada kekecewaan yang terdengar.

"Oh.. Ku harap itu tidak lama. Karena aku benci menunggu." Seringai dan tubuh Monet yang mulai gemetar. "Ayo duduk dulu, sayang. Kita bisa bicara sambil mencicipi sesuatu." Doflamingo kembali meminta. Tangan yang halus mulai ia tarik menuju sofa terdekat. Melewati Law yang mulai menggeram dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

Tak lama kemudian, Luffy datang dengan segelas minuman dingin yang ia bawa. Si raven juga terlihat tersenyum seraya menyimpan minuman yang barusan ia bawa di atas sebuah meja.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku membuat jus buah. Dan kuharap kau menyukainya, kak."

Monet hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia mulai mengambil minuman didepannya dengan sedikit gemetar.

"T-tidak.. Aku suka jus apapun. Terimakasih."

Luffy hanya tersenyum. Ia mulai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama."

"Lucy~ kenapa aku tidak dibuatkan jus juga?" Doflamingo mulai merajuk membuat si raven terkekeh dan membuat gadis disebelahnya terbelalak kaget.

Ia kembali membuka suara.

"J-jadi kau bukan Luffy? M-maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja memelukmu tad—

Senyuman yang berbeda dan si raven yang kembali mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Luffy dan Lucy adalah orang yang sama. Jadi.. kau tenang saja, kak."

Monet terdiam. Ia mulai bernapas lega karena tidak salah orang. Kalau salah— bisa-bisa pria disebelahnya sungguh akan melakukan ancamannya seperti tadi pagi dan membuat diri atau salah satu anggota keluarganya berubah _tinggal_ _nama_ _saja_.

"Oh.. Be-begitu ya."

Tak disangka. Law mulai melangkah ke arah kamarnya. Membuat Monet terdiam dengan perasaan yang begitu menyesal. Bahkan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan hal itu membuat Doflamingo menyeringai dari tempatnya ia duduk.

"Kak Monet mau kue-kue kering?" Luffy kembali membuka suara, namun dengan halus Monet berusaha menolaknya.

"Tidak.. Tidak, Lucy. Terimakasih."

Luffy terlihat kecewa, membuat pria pirang disamping gadis tersebut mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menekuknya di atas kaki kiri. Monet yang melihatnya mulai terbelalak kaget dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang diiringi dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Jelas, karena di kaki si pirang telah tersembunyi sebuah senjata api yang mungkin saja akan melukai dirinya jika ia kembali salah bicara.

Monet yang mengerti mulai memaksakan sebuah senyuman namun, ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Ia terlihat berubah pikiran.

"T-tentu Lucy. Aku.. aku mau kue-kue kering."

Dan Doflamingo pun mulai menyeringai. Perlahan si raven mulai berbunga senang sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Akan ku ambilkan yang paling enak."

"T-terimakasih." Si raven terlihat kembali ke arah dapur dan membuat Doflamingo melambaikan tangannya kembali sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan menarik senjata api yang barusan ia sembunyikan.

Monet mulai merunduk takut. Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membuat Lucy-ku bersedih seperti tadi, Monet-ku sayang."

Sebuah ancaman dan air mata yang mulai menetes.

 _Tes.._

"Maaf— _hiks_.. Doffy." Senjata api kembali di simpan dan Doflamingo pun kembali menunjukan seringainya.

"Ya. Aku akan memaafkanmu, sayang. Lalu.. Bekerja samalah denganku."

Sebuah anggukan cepat yang diberikan. Doflamingo sampai menyeringai puas. Ia mulai melangkah ke arah dapur dimana putra tirinya terlihat datang dengan membawa dua toples kue kering yang pernah ia buat beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Bahkan sebelum si raven sampai, sang Ayah tiri sudah mendorongnya kembali masuk ke arah dapur. Hal yang membuat Monet terbelalak dengan mulut menganga cukup lebar adalah ketika— si pirang terlihat mencium anak tirinya sendiri tepat di bagian bibirnya.

 **PRANG!**

Salah satu toples terjatuh dan Luffy pun mulai mendorong tubuh ayah tirinya sendiri dengan begitu cepatnya.

Wajah si raven juga terlihat begitu matang. Kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca apalagi ketika ia melihat seorang gadis seperti Monet menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

 **Krek!**

Bibir bawah mulai Luffy gigit dan tak lama kemudian, Luffy terlihat memundurkan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dan menaiki tangga di depannya.

Doflamingo hanya dapat menyeringai. Kedua tangan mulai ia angkat pertanda bingung.

"Padahal aku 'kan hanya mau membuktikan pada Lucy-ku jika aku sudah tidak ada hubungan denganmu, Monet."

Monet menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia, terlihat sangat marah.

"KAU BAJINGAN! DIA ANAK TIR—

Dan Monet pun langsung bungkam ketika Dellinger mengarahkan senjata api lainnya tepat di punggung gadis tersebut.

Monet mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia menyesal mendatangi pria pirang tersebut. Tapi kalau dirinya tidak datang maka— seluruh keluarganya terancam akan dibunuh dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Lagi pula ada _hal_ _lain_ yang ingin Monet beritahukan pada pria pirang di depannya.

 _Tes.._

 _Tes.._

Air mata terus menetes dan Doflamingo masih setia dengan seringainya.

"Nikmati harimu dirumah ini, Monet-ku sayang. Lucy ku sangat pandai mengolah bahan makanan yang enak. Dan ku harap kau menyukainya dan tidak mengecewakan Lucy-ku dengan ucapanmu seperti barusan."

Senyuman yang berubah menjadi seringai dan Doflamingo yang mulai menaiki tangga di depannya. Ia kembali membuka suara.

"Oh.. Lucy~ dimana kau, Nak?"

Dan Monet pun makin terisak. Bahkan ia merasa kasihan pada si raven yang mungkin menerima ancaman serupa dengannya.

Sebuah rahasia dan si raven yang harus bisa tutup mulut pada dunia tentang Ayah tirinya yang sudah melecehkan bibir atau mungkin— tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Dan untuk ini Monet hanya bisa terdiam. Mungkin dirinya bisa bekerja sama dengan si raven untuk melenyapkan si pirang dari muka bumi ini.

Bukankah si raven terlihat tidak penyukai perlakuan Ayah tirinya barusan?

"Jangan macam-macam, Nona. Rumah ini bisa saja jadi _kuburan_ untukmu."

Dan Monet pun kembali berkeringat dingin setelah ia mendengar ucapan Dellinger barusan.

Ia hanya bisa menoleh dan melihat si pemuda yang nampak tersenyum ramah padanya.

" _Hiks_.."

Terkutuklah para anak buah Doflamingo karena walaupun mereka nampak baik dan polos namun sebenarnya mereka adalah hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapanpun mereka mau.

.

.

 **Doflamingo**

"Lucy? Kau didalam?" Doflamingo mulai memanggil. Sekali-kali iapun mengetuk pintu kamar didepannya dengan harapan si raven akan membuka pintu atau sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..."

Satu menit mulai berlalu dan Doflamingo cukup tidak suka dalam hal menunggu sesuatu.

"Lucy! Buka pintunya sekarang atau aku akan mendobraknya!"

"..." Tidak ada balasan selain suara tentakel yang beradu dengan akuarium dan suara kaki yang di ketuk-ketukan di atas lantai.

"Lucy!" Sekarang Doflamingo kesal. Berani sekali anak tirinya tidak menjawab satu pun ucapannya.

"Lucy! Sekali lagi aku peringatkan padamu. Buka pintu atau aku hitung mundur dari tiga! Baiklah.. Tiga.."

Doflamingo mulai memundurkan langkahnya.

"Dua.."

Dan kaki mulai ia siapkan untuk mendobrak.

"Satu!"

 **BRAK!**

Kaki dihantamkan dan membuat kunci pintu rusak dan terjatuh di atas karpet.

Doflamingo juga terlihat menarik seringainya lagi namun— seringai tersebut lenyap ketika ia tidak menemukan anak tirinya ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"LUC—

"Mingo.. Aku disini.. Kenapa kau jadi berteriak tiadak karuan?"

Doflamingo berbalik. Dilihatnya si raven nampak mengernyit bingung seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Ia juga terlihat membawa beberapa helai pakaian wanita yang langsung membuat Doflamingo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Lucy.. Kukira.. kau ada di dalam—"

"Aku tadi pergi ke bagian loteng untuk mengambil pakaian Ibu. Kak Monet pasti tidak membawa pakaian ganti saat kesini. Makanya, Mingo jangan memaksa orang lain datang ketika mereka belum siap. Lalu perbaiki pintu itu jika tidak mau perampok datang dan mengambil brangkas atau benda lainnya. Berita di tv selalu cukup menakutkan dan aku tidak suka itu, Mingo."

Doflamingo terdiam. Bahkan ketika putra tirinya berjalan menuruni tangga dengan senyuman yang mulai terbentuk dibibirnya.

Doflamingo juga terlihat kembali melangkahkan kakinya seraya melihat kepergian si raven.

Serius?

Apa putra tirinya tidak cemburu dengan kedekatan dirinya dengan sang mantan kekasih?

Atau— bagaimana sang anak tiri dengan mudah melupakan apa yang barusan ia lakukan?

 **Tap!**

Doflamingo terlonjak kaget ketika ia melihat si raven menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke arah sang ayah tiri.

Senyuman yang sama masih terlihat di bibir si raven dan saat ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu—

"Mingo~ bolehkah aku pergi ke toko malam ini? Aku ingin membuat kue untuk menyambut kedatangan kak Monet."

Doflamingo hanya terkekeh. Ia mulai membalas ucapan tersebut.

"Tentu, Lucy. Dan kuharap kau selamat sampai tujuan."

"Aku senang jika Mingo khawatir padaku."

Luffy kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sontak saja, Doflamingo kehilangan senyumannya dengan seluler yang mulai ia keluarkan untuk menelfon seseorang.

-"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"-

"Awasi Lucy, Vergo. Malam ini Lucy ingin pergi ke Toko. Dan jika kau melihat sesuatu yang mengancam _kekasihku_. Maka kau harus melenyapkannya."

-"Dimengerti. Saya akan mulai mengikuti ketika Tuan Luffy sudah terlihat keluar dari pintu gerbang."-

"Bagus."

 **Nit!**

Panggilan diputus dan Doflamingo pun kembali menghubungi nomor lain.

-"Tuan Donquixote? Ini belum genap tiga bulan setelah anda menghancurkan pintu bulan oktober lalu."-

"Ffuffuffu.. Maafkan saya Tuan Tom kadang bersabar itu menjengkelkan dan kunci pintu kamar tidak bisa saya temukan. Oh iya.. Bisakah anda datang ke tempat saya lagi? Anda tahu pintu rumah saya sudah kembali hancur dan putra kesayangan saya sangat tidak menyukai hal itu."

-"Oh... Tentu saja Tuan Donquixote. Saya akan segera datang ke tempat anda."-

"Terimakasih."

-"Sama-sama."-

Dan panggilanpun kembali terputus.

Doflamingo mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok terdekat. Ia— juga terlihat mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

Bahkan ketika seorang pria besar seperti Vergo membuntuti seorang pemuda bersurai raven. Pria tersebut hanya bisa mengikuti dengan sesekali melihat kanan-kiri seakan memastikan keamanan pemuda tersebut.

Dan sialnya—

Vergo mulai terbelalak kaget ketika orang yang sedari tadi ia buntuti sudah lenyap lagi entah kemana.

Kalau seperti ini, Vergo bingung harus memberikan laporan seperti apa dan hanya bisa berbohong jika si raven sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Lagi pula Vergo yakin jika dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam dirinya akan kembali menemukan pemuda bersurai raven tersebut dengan kedua tangan menjingjing kantong belanjaan seperti biasanya.

Hal itu membuat si raven yang tengah bersembunyi terkekeh seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah lain.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

 **Sekolah Sunny-Go dan jam istirahat**

 **Franky**

Dengan melangkahkan kakinya cukup panjang dan lebar seorang pemuda bersurai biru seperti Franky sukses membuat beberapa siswa-siswi menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

Alasannya sederhana.

Si pemuda mading terlihat murka dengan giginya yang terus menggertak kesal.

Bahkan ingatan ketika wali kelasnya— Makino menegur ia di sebuah lorong yang cukup sepi telah kembali mengundang amarahnya.

Memang, ucapan Makino tidaklah menyakitkan dan hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak sering bolos sekolah atau kabur seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Yang membuat Franky sangat marah adalah permintaan aneh dari wanita cantik tersebut yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak mau terima barang sedikitpun.

...

 _"Kau mengerti anak muda? Lalu, minta maaflah pada Monkey Luffy dan jangan menuduhnya sembarangan lagi. Kasihan dia, Franky."_

 _..._

Kasihan?

Kasihan?

KASIHAN?

Yang benar saja!?

Tidak ada yang perlu dikasihani dari pemuda licik macam si raven.

Yang ada, pemuda itu harus segera diwaspadai!

 **Krek!**

Franky mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dan dengan langkah yang masih sama Franky pun terus menuju ke kelas 3-2.

.

.

.

 **Sret!**

 **BRAK!**

"Mana Monkey Luffy. Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Beberapa pasang mata mulai menoleh. Termasuk seorang pemuda berhidung panjang yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau kan—" Pemuda tersebut— Ussop mulai membuka suara. Ia juga terlihat menghampiri si pemuda dan mulai bertanya apa keperluannya.

"Kenapa kau mencari Luffy?"

"Ada urusan penting. Jadi, dimana dia?"

"Oh dia ada—

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Franky?"

Franky dan Ussop menoleh. Ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda lumut mulai menghampiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan.

Franky hanya berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Monkey Luffy."

"Luffy sedang tidak mau diganggu. Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kelasmu."

Mengernyit!

Franky terlihat kebingungan namun ia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kelas tersebut.

Merasa tidak terima, Zoro pun mulai menahan tubuh Franky sampai akhirnya terjadi acara saling dorong di depan pintu kelas.

Vivi dan Alvida sampai menoleh. Mereka terlihat mulai berdiri dari acara duduk mereka meninggalkan si raven yang asik melamun dengan pandangan yang begitu mati.

"Zoro! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Vivi mulai bertanya kesal. Ia berusaha menjadi penengah dianatara kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Aku ingin menemui Monkey Luffy." Franky kembali mengucapkan keinginannya, yang sialnya dibalas oleh Vivi dengan ucapan yang sama.

"Maaf. Tapi sayangnya Luffy sedang tidak bisa diganggu hari ini."

Geram!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pemuda bernama Monkey Luffy itu?

"Bahkan jika itu sebentar?" Franky kembali bicara dan dengan cepat Vivi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya."

"..."

"..."

"Gagal.."

Franky menoleh. Ia mulai menggeser tubuh Vivi sampai gadis tersebut nyaris terjatuh jika saja Ussop tidak ada disebelah gadis tersebut.

Didepannya, Franky dapat melihat jika si raven nampak bersedih dengan tubuh yang ia dudukkan di kursinya seraya memegang selembar kertas.

Hal itu telah membuat Franky bingung karena beberapa teman si raven terlihat begitu khawatir pada pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa dia—

"Sudah kubilang! Pergi dari kelas kami!" Zoro kembali angkat bicara namun Franky menolak dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Zoro sampai terbelalak kaget. Ia berusaha menjauhkan si biru dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Gagal." Luffy terus bergumam dan membuat Conis yang ada di sebelah pemuda tersebut menatap sedih seraya mengelus bahu si raven.

"Sudahlah Luffy.. Pasti ada kesalahan disini. Lagi pula nilaimu menjadi yang terbaik dikelas kita." Kini Alvida yang terlihat membuka suara. Ia terlihat mulai membujuk si raven dengan kata-kata ceria walau sebenarnya ia juga terlihat sedih dan kesal karena hasil dari ulangan Sejarahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Franky mulai bertanya. Sontak saja, Conis dan Alvida menoleh ke arah siswa dari kelas 3-1 tersebut.

"Sebenarnya.. Ini karena hasil ulangan Sejarah yang kemarin. Luffy mendapatkan nilai A- dan pak Kuzan mengatakan jika nilai A- itu tetap saja gagal."

"Apa?" Franky mulai bertanya bingung. "Memangnya berapa target nilai ulangan Sejarah yang diinginkan Pak Kuzan? A+?"

"A+ itu mustahil!" Conis terlihat menyela. "Bagaimana mau mendapatkan nilai A+ jika mendapatkan nilai C saja susah."

"Apa maksudmu?" Franky makin kebingungan. Kedua alisnya mulai manaut apalagi ketika Conis menyerahkan hasil ulangannya yang hanya mendapatkan nilai C-.

"Pak Kuzan membuat ulangan dari bab 12. Dan sialnya disana juga ada soal dari bab 13 yang bahkan belum diterangkan sama sekali. Memangnya siapa yang mau menghapal bab yang bahkan belum dipelajari sedikitpun?"

Franky makin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Memang, bab 13 mungkin belum diterangkan di kelas 3-2 tapi di kelas 3-1 ke-dua bab tersebut barulah diterangkan tadi pagi. Bahkan Franky cukup kagum jika si raven dapat mengerjakannya bahkan sampai mendapatkan nilai A- seperti sekarang ini.

"Gagal." Si raven terus bergumam sedih. Hal itu membuat Franky menoleh dan mulai melihat si pemuda yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan lemasnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat pucat cukup membuat Franky khawatir dan ketika pemuda mading tersebut menempelkan tangan kanannya di kening Luffy—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Zoro mulai bertanya marah apalagi ketika ia melihat Franky mulai terbelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Zoro.

"Bodoh! Dia sedang sakit!"

"APA?" Zoro mulai bertanya kaget. Ia ikut memeriksa keadaan sahabatnya dan baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sial! Aku harus segera membawa Luffy ke UKS!"

"Aku ikut!" Vivi terlihat membuka suara. Ia mulai berlari menghampiri si raven yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Bagus. Ayo pergi." Zoro mulai mengajak. Ia mulai membawa Luffy a la _bridal_ _style_ dan langsung pergi mengikuti Vivi dan Ussop yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Mereka bertiga terlihat tergesa-gesa. Meninggalkan Franky bahkan sisa dari murid-murid yang terlihat kebingungan.

Franky bahkan hanya bisa melihat kepergian ketiga orang tersebut. Begitu juga dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang terlihat mengamati foto seorang gadis bersurai jingga.

Bahkan ingatan ketika gadis yang ia cintai diumumkan meninggal di sekolahnya kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, munculah seorang guru— wali kelas dari 3-2 yang bernama Kuzan datang seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sontak saja sisa siswa di kelas 3-2 mulai menoleh bingung padanya.

"Em... Bilang pada teman-teman kalian yang lain jika ulangan akan diremedial. Aku salah memberi kalian kertas soal kemarin . Harusnya yang aku berikan pada kalian adalah kertas yang ini dan yang kemarin adalah kertas soal milik kelas 3-1. Lalu, maaf karena telah membuat kalian bernilai kecil. Bilang juga aku minta maaf pada Monkey karena mengatakan dia telah gagal. Bilang juga padanya. Dia berhasil dan tidak perlu ikut remedial sepulang sekolah."

Hening untuk sesaat sampai Kuzan melihat ada Franky.

"Kebetulan sekali ada yang bertugas mengurus mading disini. Nah, bisa kau tempel pengumuman khusus untuk kelas 3-2 untukku?"

"Oh.. Tentu saja, Pak Kuzan."

"Terimakasih."

Dan setelah ucapan itu selesai Kuzan pun bergegas pergi sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

Murid-murid kelas 3-2 mulai terdiam di tempat sampai akhirnya mereka ber _toss_ ria karena bisa memperbaiki nilai jelek mereka.

Bahkan Conis dan Alvida mulai ber _Yes_ ria dan akhirnya berlari ke luar kelas untuk memberitahu teman-teman mereka yang ada di UKS.

Berbeda dengan Franky yang masih terdiam untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya ia ikut keluar dari dalam kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi aku berhasil?"

Luffy nampak bertanya senang dan disahuti Conis dengan anggukan pasti.

"Iya, dan Pak Kuzan juga minta maaf padamu karena telah mengatakan kau gagal. Kau juga tidak perlu mengikuti remedial sepulang sekolah. Kau langsung bebas pulang."

"Syukurlah. Shishishi.."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sepertinya sudah agak baikan." Alvida ikut bertanya dan di balas si raven dengan cengiran lebar seperti biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti juga aku bisa kembali ke kelas. Oh iya.. Bukankah beberapa menit lagi kelas masuk."

"Benar juga. Kita bisa dikukum kalau telat masuk." Usopp terdengar berucap takut dan langsung disahuti sebuah anggukan oleh Vivi.

"Benar juga. Ayo kita kembali. Nah Luffy kau istirahat saja dulu. Nanti aku akan membuat laporan untuk pak Kuzan dan guru yang mengajar hari ini jika kau tidak bisa ikut belajar untuk sementara."

"Terimakasih. Vivi."

"Sama-sama. Nah, ayo Zoro kita kembali ke kelas."

"Oh.. Tentu." Zoro terlihat enggan meninggalkan Luffy namun karena si raven menganggukan kepalanya akhirnya Zoro pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan akhirnya mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

 **Slam!**

Pintu tertutup dan seorang suster UKS pun kembali memeriksa keadaan si raven.

"Kau beruntung punya banyak teman bukan?" Sang suster terlihat tersenyum ramah dan hanya di balas si raven dengan senyuman serupa.

"Tentu saja."

"Oh iya, aku mau ketoilet dulu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan aku meninggalkanmu sebentar? Aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dan dengan menganggukan kepalanya sang suster pun mulai keluar dari ruangannya dan menyisakan Luffy yang terduduk di ranjang UKSnya. Bahkan tak lama kemudian pintu yang sama kembali terbuka memunculkan seorang pemuda mading yang tak lain adalah Franky.

Luffy kembali memasang senyumannya.

"Aku senang kau mau mengunjungiku, Franky."

Franky menggeram kesal. Ia, tetap berdiri di dekat pintu dengan raut wajah sangat kurang bersahabat.

Hal itu membuat Luffy memiringkan kepalanya walau senyuman tak hilang dari bibirnya.

"Berhentilah menipu orang-orang, Lucy. Suatu hari nanti, kedokmu akan terbongkar!"

"..." Luffy kehilangan senyumannya. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dengan raut wajah sedih yang ia perlihatkan.

Luffy juga terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan membuat pemuda mading di sebelahnya memicingkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Iya.. Suatu saat nanti, kedokku memang akan terbongkar. Lalu mereka akan membenciku, mereka akan menghinaku.. Menjauhiku.. Dan mengucilkanku. Mereka akan menganggapku jijik karena aku.. hanya korban pemerkosaan yang berusaha menyembunyikan aibnya."

"..."

 **DEG!**

Perlahan, kedua bola mata Franky mulai terbelalak. Ia juga mulai melihat si raven yang masih terpuruk dengan senyuman aneh yang ia perlihatkan. Kaki bahkan mulai Franky pundurkan. Keringat dingin perlahan mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Lalu, ingatan ketika si raven berciuman dengan seorang guru olahraga di sebuah tempat tersembunyi sekitar seminggu yang lalu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

Pembohong!

Itu semua pasti tidak benar!

Mereka sudah menyepakati hal itu dan Franky— tidak akan mempercayai pemuda didepannya dengan begitu mudah!

"Kau hanya menipuku! Semua ucapanmu tidak ada yang benar satupun! Kau hanya parasit! Kau hanya mengambil keuntungan dari tiap korban yang kau perdayai!"

"..."

 _Tes.._

Tiba-tiba senyuman aneh itu berganti menjadi kurva melengkung ke bawah dan hal itu makin membuat Franky kaget apalagi ketika ia dapat mendengar jika pemuda di depannya mulai terisak seraya menghapusi air matanya.

"Maaf— _hiks_.. jika aku selalu berbohong." Suara yang parau. Franky sampai mengernyit tidak suka. "Maaf juga jika aku selalu menipu. Aku hanya ingin menjaga rahasiaku. Kenapa Franky tega untuk membongkar apapun yang aku tutup-tutupi? Kau sungguh kejam Franky.. _Hiks_.. Aku.. Hanya ingin memiliki teman yang tidak akan menjauhiku apapun rahasia yang aku sembunyikan." Franky hanya bisa memicing kesal ketika si raven sibuk mengelapi air matanya sampai kering. Bahkan si raven kembali mendongak dengan kurva melangkung ke atas yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Franky terlonjak kaget dengan perasaan cukup takut. Ia juga mulai meneguk ludah gugup. Hatinya mulai tak tenang, apalagi ketika si raven kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada yang kerkesan sangat dingin. "Itu seperti kau menipu dirimu sendiri karena selalu waspada, Franky. Bahkan ketika apa yang ku katakan terselip kenyataan kau tak akan dapat mengetahuinya. Malang sekali dirimu yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau seperti hidup di antara dua dunia. Kau tidak bisa menyebrang ataupun kembali ke kehidupan asalmu. Kau terjebak! Kau telah menuduhku salah tapi kau tidak bisa mengadu pada siapun karena status rahasia yang kau sembunyikan! Asal kau tahu saja Franky, secara tidak langsung.. kita juga telah membuat kesepakatan!"

 _Tes!_

Keringat dingin perlahan mulai menetes di atas lantai. Franky juga terlihat mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua kaki yang masih ia pundurkan kebelakang.

Benar...

Yang dikatakan si raven memang ada benarnya.

Dirinya— tidak bisa melapor pada siapapun didunia ini.

Dirinya hanya bisa bungkam!

Tak akan ada yang akan mempercayai dirinya dengan mudah apalagi menyangkut kelicikan pemuda didepannya.

Bahkan sang kekasih sudah lebih dulu membela si raven. Mereka akan lebih percaya pada Luffy ketimbang dirinya yang sudah dicap jelek.

Si raven akan menang.

Dan dirinya.. akan menerima kekalahan!

Gelisah!

Franky mulai gelisah!

Otaknya terus berpikir pada kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi.

Bahkan karena Franky terlalu fokus berpikir ia sampai tidak sadar jika pintu dibelakangnya sudah kembali terbuka dan menampakan seorang guru Kimia yang langsung mencengkram bahu Franky hingga yang bersangkutan kembali terlonjak kaget.

Bahkan sang guru mulai membuka suara dan membuat Franky menoleh padanya.

"Disini kau rupanya, tukang bolos. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu! Pelajaranku akan segera dimulai."

"..." Franky tak membalas perkataan tersebut ia masih terdiam ditempat sampai Enel melihat Luffy dan membuka suaranya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di UKS? Dan kenapa kau menangis?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala dan si raven yang kembali memamerkan senyumannya.

"Apa pak Enel datang untuk mengunjungiku juga? Aku sangat senang sekali. Itu seperti anda peduli dan hal itu makin membuatku ingin menangis bahagia."

Franky menggeram. Ia tidak menyangka jika guru seperti Enel tak luput menjadi bahan penipuan si raven.

Disebelahnya Enel hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya seraya membenarkan penutup kepala yang ia pakai.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menjemput siswa yang suka bolos. Kau istirahat saja karena di jam terakhir aku akan datang untuk mengajar sekalian memastikan keadaanmu."

"Terimakasih pak Enel. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Enel mulai menganggukan kepalanya. Ia terlihat menggiring Franky keluar dan menutup pintu UKS dengan perlahan.

Bahkan sebelum pintu tertutup Franky masih bisa melihat jika si raven kembali menarik sebuah kurva melengkung yang langsung membuat dirinya manautkan kedua alis tanda waspada.

.

.

.

Sore mulai datang dan seluruh siswa-siswi Sunny-Go terlihat mulai membubarkan diri mereka.

Sementara itu diseberang jalan yang berdekatan dengan sekolah Sunny-Go terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik bersurai hijau yang terlihat membawa dua kantong belanjaan penuh. Ia terlihat menunggu seseorang dengan sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Angin juga masih bertiup sangat kencang dan gadis cantik tersebut hanya bisa mengeratkan sweater yang ia pakai dan kembali pada tugasnya untuk menunggu seseorang.

 **Doflamingo**

-"Apa kau sudah melihat Lucy, Monet?"-

Monet hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat berjalan beberapa langkah dengan pandangan yang kembali ia edarkan. Gadis tersebut— Monet juga terlihat menyamankan posisi _earphone_ di telinganya untuk memperjelas panggilan yang masuk beberapa saat lalu.

"Belum.. Aku belum melihat Lucy."

Bahkan tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi Monet tunggu.

Si raven terlihat berlari menyusul seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam seraya memberi gadis tersebut sebuah buku sebelum akhirnya si gadis masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang sedang menunggunya.

Hal itu membuat Monet tersenyum dan langsung menyebrang jalan didepannya untuk menghampiri si pemuda.

"Lucy!"

Si raven menoleh dengan cepat. Ia terlihat mengernyit dengan rasa penasaran yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kak Monet?"

"Syukurlah kau belum pergi. Ayo pulang sama-sama. Kau sungguh bisa memasak 'kan? Aku baru saja belanja bahan makanan dari supermarket untuk kita masak bersama. "

Luffy terdiam. Ia mulai melihat apa yang dibawa Monet dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Iya. Aku memang bisa memasak." Dan disahut Monet dengan senyuman bahagia sampai pemuda di depannya kembali melanjutkan kata-kata dan langsung membuat Monet kehilangan senyumannya. "Bahkan lebih baik darimu."

Luffy mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia juga mulai menarik tas belanjaan Monet dan pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut.

Monet hanya terdiam. Mungkin, si raven masih enggan berbicara lama-lama dengan dirinya. Terlebih Monet pernah melihat apa yang dilakukan si pirang pada pemuda tersebut atau— si pirang yang pernah mencium dirinya di hadapan pemuda tersebut.

Padahal kan si raven sudah bisa bersikap ramah padanya kemarin sampai memberinya beberapa baju cantik yang sangat indah bahkan membuatkannya kue berlapis coklat vanila yang terasa sangat nikmat di lidahnya.

Monet hanya berharap dirinya bisa bicara baik-baik dengan si pemuda sekalian menyuarakan keinginannya untuk melenyapkan pria yang kini mengancamnya.

 **Tap!**

Tiba-tiba si raven berhenti. Ia kembali menengok kebelakang dengan senyuman yang kembali ia pamerkan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu kak Monet? Bukannya kita akan pulang sama-sama?"

"... Oh.. I-iya."

Bagus!

Kesempatan memang bisa terbuka kapan saja.

Monet mulai mematikan earphonenya. Ia juga mulai berlari untuk menyusul si raven yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Hening perlahan kembali terjadi sampai seorang pria bersurai pirang mematikan ponselnya dengan pandagan tak teralih dari Monet dan Luffy yang terlihat berjalan bersama.

Kedua mata berkacamatanya terlihat menjelajah ke segala arah. Mengamati situasi bahkan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Tangan kirinya terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk stir didepannya. Sesekali si pirang juga menggeram karena dirinya tak menemukan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Sial! Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa."

Merasa kecewa, si pirang yang tak lain adalah Donquixote Doflamingo, Ayah tiri dari Monkey Luffy terlihat kembali merutuk kesal. Ia juga mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan bersip pergi, sampai—

 **DEG!**

Mulutnya ternganga ketika ia melihat seorang entitas asing yang nampak berdiri tak jauh dari mobil yang ia kendarai.

Sosok entitas tersebut terlihat bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon dengan pandangan yang terarah pada anak tirinya yang terlihat tertawa gembira dengan gadis bersurai hijau di sebelahnya.

Hal yang membuat Doflamingo makin kaget adalah ketika entitas asing tersebut hendak pergi dan memperlihatkan tatto merah yang menghiasi wajah kirinya.

Wajahnya yang terasa familiar membuat Doflamingo kembali teringat pada album foto yang pernah ia amati juga apa yang pernah diucapkan si raven tepatnya saat kemarin pagi.

...

 _"Dia memiliki perawakan tinggi.. Mengenakan jubah.. Dan— tatto merah di wajah kirinya."_

...

Perlahan, seringai Doflamingo kembali terbentuk.

Ternyata memang benar dugaannya selama ini jika sosok yang pernah diceritakan _kekasih_ nya itu adalah sosok dari suami mendiang istrinya.

Doflamingo juga mulai terkekeh. Ia terlihat memikirkan sebuah rencana. Yang mana dapat membuat pria bernama ' _Monkey_ _Dragon_ ' tersebut tidak akan menguntit si raven lagi.

Tapi sebelum itu, Doflamingo harus menunggu seorang wanita yang saat ini masih belum mengabarinya.

 _Drrrrrtt.._

Kebetulan sekali.

"Halo?"

-"Doflamingo. Aku sudah sampai di Bandara. Aku tidak tahu kemana arah rumahmu."-

"Ffuffuffu.. Jangan khawatir Viola-sayang. Aku akan menjemputmu."

 **Nit.**

Panggilan terputus dan rencana... Sungguh bisa dimulai kapan saja.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next:**

 _"Berani kau macam-macam dengan ku. Kau akan menerima balasannya!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Apalagi jika itu menyangkut, Lucy!"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Monet**

"Wow, Lucy.. Aroma masakanmu enak sekali."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Luffy memastikan. "Tapi aku tidak mencium aroma apa-apa. _Shishishi_."

"Apa?" Monet terlihat kaget. Ia mulai meninggalkan piring-piring yang tengah ia siapkan dan langsung mendekati pemuda di sebelahnya. Monet juga terlihat cukup khawatir. Ia kembali bertanya. "Kenapa bisa? Apa kau terkena flu, Lucy?"

Gelengan kepala yang diterima.

"Tidak.. _Dari dulu_ aku memang seperti ini. Mungkin karena aku tidak memasak daging. Kau tahu? Hidungku langsung aktif jika menyangkut bahan makanan berprotein itu."

Monet hanya terkekeh. Ia terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun Lucy. Tenang saja, setelah sup ini selesai kita bisa langsung memasak daging."

" _Shishishi_.. Tentu saja."

.

Sesaat kemudian.

"Kak Monet—

"Monet saja." Potong Monet. Ia terlihat mulai mengambil alih masakan Luffy untuk selanjutnya ia hidangkan di atas piring.

"Oh.. Em.. Monet.. Apa kau tahu kemana, Ayahku? Aku berusaha menghubunginya tapi dia tidak membalas panggilanku bahkan pesan yang aku kirimkan. Padahal ini sudah waktunya makan malam."

Monet nampak berpikir. Sejujurnya ia pun berniat menanyakan hal yang sama karena pria bersurai pirang tersebut hanya menyuruhnya menjemput dan pulang bersama dengan si raven sambil berjalan kaki. Setelah dari sana Monet tidak diperintah apapun lagi.

"Entahlah.. Doffy tidak berpesan apapun padaku."

"Oh.. Begitu."

"..."

 **Tuk! tuk! tuk! tuk!**

Luffy terlihat memotong beberapa bawang bombay dan membuat Monet menoleh ke arah si raven. Bibir mulai ia gigit secara perlahan. Kepalanya juga mulai ia rundukan dan dengan mencengkramkan tangannya pada spatula yang ia pegang, Monet pun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Apa— pendapatmu tentang Doffy.. M-maksudku.. Ayah tirimu itu?"

 **Tak!**

Luffy menghentikan irisannya. Ia terlihat mulai terpuruk dan sontak membuat Monet menoleh kaget.

Hening perlahan mulai terjadi sampai Luffy kembali mendongak seakan berpikir.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?" Tanya Monet kaget. "Doffy adalah Ayah tirimu 'kan? Maksudku. Apa dia baik.. Jahat.. Atau.. Dia adalah orang yang suka mengaturmu seenaknya. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana nasib seorang anak yang memiliki orang tua tiri. Kadang mereka di siksa. Tidak diberi kasih sayang.. Atau parahya—

 **TAK!**

Luffy menancapkan pisaunya tepat di atas nampan kayu. Sontak saja, Monet sampai terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"M-maaf.. Lancang bicara."

"... Aku sudah tidak berminat memasak daging." Luffy mulai beranjak pergi. Sontak saja, Monet berusaha mengejar pemuda tersebut dengan kedua tangan mencengkram lengan Luffy.

"Lucy maafkan aku.. Aku tidak akan banyak bicara lagi. Sungguh."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Selain tatapan kesal yang diberikan. Monet nampak menatap sedih, bibirnya sedikit bergetar seakan menahan tagis.

Rencananya untuk membuat si raven menceritakan kekesalannya pada si pirang gagal lah sudah.

Luffy masih terdiam sampai mereka berdua mendengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumah. Luffy yang penasaran mulai beranjak pergi tak beda dengan Monet yang langsung mengikuti pemuda tersebut dari belakang.

Tirai mulai Luffy singkap dan di gerbang luar si raven dapat melihat jika sebuah mobil biru terlihat terus membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Mingo?" Tanya si raven bingung. "Kenapa dia tidak langsung masuk saja?" Luffy kembali beranjak. Ia mulai membuka pintu utama di sebelahnya setelah ia menarik kunci pintu gerbang yang tersimpan di atas meja.

Luffy mulai berlarian di luar rumah. Dibelakangnya, Monet masih setia mengekori. Si raven juga mulai membuka pintu gerbang didepannya setelah ia memasukkan kunci bahkan nomor pin pintu gerbang tersebut.

Perlahan, pintu gerbang mulai terbuka dan dari dalam mobil tersebut keluarlah seorang gadis cantik berkulit eksotis yang mulai mendekati Monet dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Monet! Bantu aku.. Doflamingo mabuk berat setelah dia masuk ke sebuah bar! Dia terus saja merancau tak karuan bahkan sampai ingin membunuh seseorang.. Bagaimana ini?"

"V-Viola.. Tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang dimana, Doffy?"

"Ad-ada di dalam mobil!" Monet mulai memangguk paham. Ia mulai menghampiri mobil didepannya tanpa tahu jika seorang pemuda yang ia kenal sudah masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut lebih dulu.

"Doff—

"LU-CYHH! Akan kubunuh pria sialan itu untukmu— _hik_! Dia akan mati tak akan mengganggumu la-gi.. Hahahaha.. Dia akan mat— _hik_! ti.. Sayang~ hahahaaha— _hik_!"

"Mingo.. Kau sudah sangat mabuk."

"Aku tidak mab— _hik_! Mabuk.. Lucy~."

"Lucy?" Monet mulai memanggil bingung. Ketika dilihatnya si raven sudah ada di dalam mobil dengan seorang pria pirang mabuk yang tengah menempel memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat.

"Monet, siapa anak itu?" Viola mulai bertanya penasaran dan membuat si pemuda menoleh pada gadis cantik tersebut.

"Oh... Ini yang namanya Luffy. Dia anak tiri dari Doffy."

Hening untuk sesaat sampai Viola membelalakan kedua matanya kaget.

"O-oh.. Maaf.. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Lu— tunggu! Tadi kau bilang dia Lucy." Monet hanya terkekeh. Dirinya bingung harus nembalas seperti apa."

"Panggil sesukamu saja, kak. Aku tidak keberatan." Viola mulai tertawa hambar. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Maaf.. Hehehe.."

Luffy hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai membenarkan letak duduk sang Ayah tiri yang tidak mau melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangannya.

Luffy sedikit kesal.

" _Tck_.. Apa diantara kalian ada yang bisa menyetir? Aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku."

"A-aku.. Tadi aku yang membawa mobil." Viola terlihat menjawab. Ia kembali memasukan dirinya dan menjalankan mobil tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara Monet, bertugas menutup kembali pintu gerbang dan berlari setelahnya.

.

.

.

 **BRUK!**

"LUCY! Jangan tinggalkan— _hik_ — aku~"

"Aku disini, Mingo. Lagi pula aku tidak akan bisa kemana-mana jika kau mencengkramku seperti ini."

Monet dan Viola terdiam ditempat. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain ketika mereka melihat si pirang yang terus memeluk anak tirinya begitu erat.

Bahkan si raven yang menjadi korban pelukan tersebut merasa tidak keberatan dan malah membalas pelukan tersebut dan membuat wajah Viola memerah karena posisi mereka yang cukup intim.

"Em.. Lucy.. Sebaiknya kita antar Doffy kekamarnya. Biarkan dia tidur lebih dulu."

Sebuah anggukan setuju.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu.. Bisakah kalian bantu aku berdiri?" Pinta Luffy seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Te-tentu." Bahkan dengan cepat Monet membalas uluran tangan tersebut berbeda dengan Viola yang berusaha melepas pegangan si pirang dengan perlahan.

Merasa tidak berhasil membantu Luffy menjauh dari ayah tirinya, Monet akhirnya berusaha membantu Viola melepas cengkraman Doflamingo terlebih dahulu yang sialnya membuat pria tampan tersebut kesal dan mulai menyerang kedua wanita tersebut dengan kasar.

Viola dan Monet sampai menjerit kaget.

"HYAAA!"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, EH? _Hik_! BERANI SEKALI KALIAN MENJAUHKANKU DARI CALON _ISTRIKU_!"

Monet dan Viola terlonjak kaget. Sementara Luffy mulai merunduk menyembunyikan emosinya yang berusaha ia tahan.

 **BRUK!**

Doflamingo ambuk kembali di atas sofa dan tak lama kemudian suara dengkuran pun mulai terdengar tanda pria tampan bersurai pirang tersebut mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

Monet mulai menoleh pada Luffy. Dan saat ia hendak bertanya rupanya pemuda di depannya sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Bahkan disebelahnya Viola mulai menyentuh tangan Monet, dengan harapan gadis bersurai hijau tersebut mau menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Dan dengan menghela napasnya, Monet pun mulai memalingkan wajahnya dengan kedua mata terarah pada Doflamingo yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

.

.

.

 **Doflamingo**

...

 _Darah dimana-mana. Aroma besi berkarat! Merah pekat yang mengering._

 _Salju turun diluar sana dan Doflamingo hanya bisa terdiam ketika seorang entitas asing betubuh tinggi besar mengangkat sebuah senjata mematikan tetap di depan matanya._

 ** _DOR!_**

 _Doflamingo terlonjak kaget. Ia mulai menoleh kebelakang dimana sosok dari pemuda yang ia cintai mulai bimbung dan hampir menghantam lantai._

 _"LUCY!"_

 _Sekali lagi._

 ** _DOR!_**

 _Doflamingo kembali terbelalak. Ia mulai terdiam dengan darah menetes dari mulutnya._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Sekali lagi._

 ** _DOR!_**

 _Tes!_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Sekali lagi._

 ** _DOR!_**

 _Dan Doflamingo pun menoleh kebelakang dimana dirinya dapat melihat sosok lain yang tengah mengarahkan sebuah senapan ke arahnya dengan sangat tenang._

 _Dan ketika Doflmingo melihat siapa orang itu—_

 ** _DOR!_**

 ** _Tap!_**

...

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Doflamingo terbuka dan membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpi.

" _Ugh_!" Doflamingo mulai mengeluh pusing. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit dengan rasa yang tidak mengenakkan. Doflamingo juga mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat, dengan harapan rasa nyeri di kepalanya akan segera mereda.

Dan saat dirinya hendak membangkitkan diri tiba-tiba suatu titik cukup berat telah menghentikan gerakannya.

Rupanya, seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang tak lain adalah anak tirinya sendiri tengah tertidur disebelahnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di area perutnya.

Doflamingo sampai terkekeh. Ia mulai melepas kedua tangan Luffy dengan hati-hati dan turun dari sofa yang barusan ia gunakan. Sehelai selimut juga telihat jatuh ketika si pirang hendak membangkitkan diri. Sontak saja, Luffy sampai terbangun walau Doflamingo berusaha membuat pemuda tersebut kembali tertidur.

"Ming—

" _Sstt_.. Tidur saja lagi, Lucy. Ini masih malam."

"..." Tak banyak bicara, Luffy lebih memilih kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tangan yang kembali ia tumpukan sebagai pengganjal kepala ketika ia kembali menidurkan diri di dekat sofa.

Doflamingo hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Luffy dan membawa si raven kembali kekamar mereka. Padahal Doflamingo tidak boleh melakukannya. Dengan alasan ada anak kandungnya dan dua orang gadis yang kini tinggal di rumahnya. Kalau dirinya ketahuan sering tidur dengan anak tirinya sendiri bisa-bisa salah satu di anatara ketiga orang tersebut akan berusaha mengadukannya ke polisi walau Doflamingo menjamin hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padanya.

Tapi siapa peduli. Tidak ada yang melihatnya saat ini. Walau berjaga-jaga juga harus.

 **Tap!**

Doflamingo selesai menaiki tangga. Ia mulai melewati kamar _milik_ _mereka_ dan memasukan diri kekamar putra tirinya yang dulu. Perlahan Doflamingo mulai menidurkan si raven. Ia juga mulai mendudukan diri seraya melihat kedua mata terpejam putra tirinya tersebut.

Hening perlahan terjadi sampai akhirnya Doflamingo membungkukkan diri untuk mencium bibir si raven yang terlihat menggodanya.

Doflamingo sampai kembali menyeringai. Melakukannya membuat birahi dalam dirinya kembali bangkit. _Ah_.. Masa bodoh mencumbui anak tirinya ketika pemuda tersebut masih tertidur. Toh si raven tidak akan marah dan malah menikmati perlakukan yang akan ia berikan.

Doflamingo mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Ia mulai manaiki ranjang di depannya dan mulai menarik celana jean pendek yang dikenakan Luffy lalu melemparnya keluar dari area ranjang tersebut. Lalu, ketika Doflamingo hendak membuka celananya sendiri tiba-tiba beberapa garis tipis yang hampir memudar terlihat menarik perhatian si pirang.

Ia juga mulai merangkak ke arah lain dan mulai menarik tangan kiri putra tirinya seraya melihat bekas luka cakaran tersebut.

Doflamingo kembali terdiam. Otaknya mulai menjelajah ingatan masa lalu ketika pemuda tersebut berusia sembilan tahun.

...

 _Dimana, Luffy bukannya menggunakan pisau untuk memotong buah-buahan didepannya tapi malah menggunakan pisau tersebut untuk melukai telapak tangannya sampai berdarah-darah. Mendiang istrinya pun sampai menjerit shock. Ia sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan putranya sendiri._

 _Tidak hanya mendiang istrinya tapi Doflamingo pun sama. Ia sampai terdiam ketika wanita di depannya sibuk berteriak-teriak saat menggunakan telephone._

 _Darah terus bercucuran dan si raven kecil mulai mengoleskan darahnya di beberapa buah yang berwarna selain merah._

...

Doflamingo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Bahkan si pirang ingat dengan ucapan seorang guru wanita yang ia ancam kemarin pagi. Dimana wanita tersebut mengatakan jika putra tirinya berniat bunuh diri karena di bully seseorang.

...

 _"Hiks.. Di hari senin.. Hiks.. Luffy hampir bunuh diri karena dibully teman sekelasnya. Hiks.. Kami sudah menegur siswa itu Tuan.. J-jadi tolong.. Jangan mengganggu siswa yang saya ceritakan ini..."_

...

Bahkan Doflamingo juga ingat dengan kejadian seputuh tahun lalu dimana anak tirinya mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diri namun berhasil dicegah oleh dirinya.

...

 _Si raven kecil hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah dirinya seakan apa yang akan dilakukan bocah tersebut tidaklah membahayakan nyawanya._

 _Si raven kecil hanya bisa tersenyum. Memeluk dirinya dengan erat dan mengatakan;_

 _"AYAH~" dengan sangat riangnya._

...

" _Hosh_!"

Anak tirinya memang sangatlah aneh. Dia suka melukai dirinya sendiri bahkan membahayakan nyawa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Doflamingo tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini berlebihan. Setidaknya pemuda tersebut tidak mencoba melukai dirinya atau hampir bunuh diri saat si raven menginjak usia dua belas tahun. Karena di usia tersebut Doflamingo pertama kali meniduri anak tirinya ini.

 _Chu.._

Doflamingo kembali mengecup bibir Luffy dan saat ia akan membuka pakaian terakhir pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba pintu terketuk dengan pelan dan membuat Doflamingo menoleh seraya beranjak dari tempatnya barusan untuk mendekati pintu yang berada di belakangnya.

 **Tok! tok! tok!**

Pintu masih terus diketuk dan Doflamingo mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di area daun pintu sampai—

"Lucy.. K-kau didalam?" Suara dari Monet terdengar berbisik di area pintu tersebut. Doflamingo sampai menautkan kedua alisnya. Kiranya ada keperluan apa gadis tersebut dengan pemuda _milik_ - _nya?_

Doflamingo mulai melihat ke arah jam dinding.

02:13AM masih terlalu dini untuk membangunkan diri dan Doflamingo hanya bisa menempelkan telinganya dengan pelan didaun pintu. Bahkan si pirang tidak sadar jika selembar kertas sudah meluncur dari bawah pintu dan membuat Doflamingo kembali menoleh. Perlahan si pirang mulai memungut kertas tersebut, membacanya dan— membuat kedua matanya terbelalak karena kaget.

Doflamingo mulai melihat ke arah Luffy yang masih tertidur. Bahkan dengan cepat Doflamingo kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya untuk membaca ulang kertas di tangannya.

Lucy.. maksudku, Luffy.. Aku tahu kau membenci Ayah tirimu dan berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku menawarkan diri untuk membantumu tapi kau harus mau membantuku juga.

Jika kau setuju kau dapat menghubungiku dengan segera.

 **Krek!**

Doflamingo menggeram. Ia mulai mengepal kertas tersebut dan melemparnya ke sebuah tong sampah kecil yang terletak di sebelah meja belajar si raven. Doflamingo juga kembali melihat ke arah Luffy dengan aura kemarahan yang sedang ia coba kendalikan.

Tidak mungkin!

Tidak mungkin si raven membenci dirinya.

Jelas-jelas anak tirinya itu sangat tertarik padanya bahkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Si raven bahkan memaafkan dirinya ketika pemuda tersebut pertama kali ditiduri secara paksa.

Dia yang selalu menggoda dirinya secara langsung dan terang-terangan!

Anak tirinya adalah pemuda penurut yang mau dan mudah diajak melakukan seks dimanapun dan kapanpun dirinya mau.

Tidak mungkin anak tirinya sampai menaruh perasaan benci dan tidak suka ke padanya!

Surat ini tidak ada benarnya sama sekali!

Surat ini hanya ingin mempengaruhi _kekasihnya_ agar pemuda tersebut sadar jika hubungan mereka adalah salah.

Monet telah mempengaruhi Luffy!

Monet.. Haruslah menerima hukuman yang pantas!

Monet.. Haruslah tahu bagainaya seorang Doflamingo jika sedang terusik ketenangannya.

Monet.. Harus menerima sebuah kekalahan!

 **Smirk!**

Perlahan seringai Doflamingo kembali terbentuk dengan lebarnya. Ia tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghukum seorang Monet karena salah mengajak orang.

Akan dirinya tunjukan bagaimana perasaan si raven untuk calon _suami_ nya tersebut.

Si raven hanya akan tunduk padanya. Dan Doflamingo tahu bagaimana si raven akan menunjukkannya.

Rencana hanya harus di mulai dari awal.

Ya.. Dimulai.. Dengan pagi ini.

" _Ffuffuuffu_.. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menarik!"

.

.

.

 **Pagi harinya.**

"Ya Tuhan.. Masakanmu terlihat sangat enak, Luffy." Viola terlihat berbinar kagum. Kedua matanya terus menjelajah dengan jari telunjuk tepat menyentuh bibir sexynya.

"Terimakasih. Duduklah. Aku akan segera menghidangkannya, kak—

"Tolong, Viola saja." Viola mulai memotong ceria. Sontak saja, Luffy pun membalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Oh.. Viola. _Shishishi_."

"Lucy.. Biar aku ambil alih masakanmu. Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah."

"Tenang saja Monet. Aku sudah mengatur kapan keberangkatanku, selesainya aku memasak. Berapa waktu yang harus aku gunakan untuk makan dan waktuku untuk yang lainnya. Semuanya sudah aku atur dari dulu. Jadi kau bisa duduk dengan tenang menemani Viola."

"Tapi Lucy.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang duduk dan tunggulah."

Monet hanya tersenyum. Ia sedikit bingung walau akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendudukan diri di kursi yang masih kosong.

Tak berselang lama beberapa piring makanan mulai dihidangkan bahkan Viola sampai kembali berbinar kagum dengan sarapan yang terlihat sangat mewah tersebut.

"Kelihatannya sangat enak."

"Terimakasih.. Oh iya.. Ayahku belum turun ya?" Luffy mulai bertanya. "Kak Torao juga." Dan seketika Viola pun terdiam ditempatnya. Ia mungkin tidak tahu siapa Torao. Namun, jika ia menelusuri dirinya sedang ada di rumah siapa, Viola dapat dengan mudah berasumsi jika si Torao itu adalah pria yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasihnya yaitu, Law. "Aku sudah hampir selesai memasak. Kita hanya tinggal makan sama-sama."

"Oh.. Em.. A-aku bisa menyusul Ayahmu, Luffy.. Nah Monet.. Kau saja yang menyusul La— T-Torao."

Monet menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat si raven memiringkan kepalanya sampai langkah kaki terdengar menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

"Em.. Perutku langsung keroncongan ketika mencium aroma masakan yang sangat enak ini."

"Ayah.. Kau sudah bangun. Ayo duduk disini." Doflamingo menggeram. Ia tidak suka jika anak tirinya tersebut kembali memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _Ayah_. Apa si raven tidak mau jika kedua gadis ini mengetahui hubungan apa yang mereka jalani? Tunggu saja sampai surat undangan datang dan mereka diharuskan datang kesebuah acara pernikahan. Itupun... jika kedua gadis tersebut _masihlah_ hidup.

"Tentu saja, Lucy-ku tersayang. Aku akan duduk di sebelah mantan kekasihku yang cantik ini." Doflamingo mulai melihat ke arah Monet. Sontak saja Monet pun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya takut begitu juga dengan Viola yang hanya bisa merunduk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"Viola~ kapan kau datang, sayang?"

Viola terlonjak kaget. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau tidak ingat saat menjemputku di bandara? Dipertengahan jalan kau belok kesebuah bar dan mabuk-mabukan sampai menghabiskan berbotol-botol alkohol! Kau bahkan membuatku tersesat empat kali karena intruksimu yang kacau ketika menunjukan alamat rumahmu!"

Doflamingo sedikit melongo walau akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Ffuffuffu_.. Maaf-maaf-maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, Viola-cinta."

Viola terlihat acuh. Ia mulai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan.

Doflamingo mulai terkekeh kecil bahkan ia siap memulai rencananya apalagi ketika ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika si raven mulai merundukan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang terhenti beberapa detik.

Doflamingo masih melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Monet yang sedang duduk didepannya. Dan ketika si pirang sudah ada dibelakang gadis bersurai hijau itu—

 **Hug!**

Tiba-tiba, kedua mata Monet terbelalak ketika ia merasa seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Viola juga sama kagetnya. Ia mulai terbelalak bersamaan dengan Monet yang berusaha untuk berontak.

"D-Doffy! Lepaskan!"

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau kasar sekali padaku. _Ffuffuffu_."

"Dof—fy!" Monet terus berontak. Hal itu membuat target si pirang kembali menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika memasak dengan tangan yang terkepal sangat erat. Sepertinya si pirang berhasil membuat anak tirinya cemburu atau mungkin— marah.

"Doff—"

"Donquixote aku pinjam mobil—

Hening.

Law yang tadinya terlihat bersantai berjalan ke arah dapur tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kaget ketika ia melihat salah satu mantan kekasihnya sedang berpelukan dengan sang ayah kandung. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkannya lagi adalah munculnya sosok gadis cantik lainnya yang ia kenal sebagai Viola terlihat memelas dan menyesal padanya.

Law hanya bisa menggeram!

Ia tidak suka pemandangan seperti ini.

"Oh.. Anak Ayah yang paling tampan. Mau mengantar tunanganmu ke Sekolah, eh? Boleh.. Ambilah mobil manapun yang kau suka, nak."

Untuk sesaat Monet dan Viola kembali membelalakkan kedua mata mereka, berbeda dengan Law yang terlihat menggertakan giginya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

 **Krek!**

"Terimakasih." Dan Law pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area dapur.

 **Plak!**

Monet hampir meninju perut Doflamingo yang sayangnya di blokir dan membuat gadis cantik tersebut menggeram kesal. Doflamingo mulai berbisik.

"Berani kau macam-macam dengan ku. Kau akan menerima balasannya!"

"..."

"Apalagi jika itu menyangkut, Lucy!"

Monet terbelalak. Ia mengerti dengan ucapan Doflamingo dan sikap acuh si raven padanya.

Ternyata.. Pemuda itu tidak mendapat surat darinya.

Doflamingo kembali menyeringai. Ia mulai mengarahkan wajah Monet mendongak ke atas ketika si pirang mulai membungkuk ke arah gadis tersebut.

Monet hanya bisa terbelalak dan kejadian selanjutnya... kedua bibir tersebut bersatu disaksikan Viola bahkan si raven yang terlihat membawa beberapa buah-buahan segar sebagai pencuci mulut.

Monet mulai mendorong tubuh si pirang. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Luffy yang mulai menatapnya bosan. Si raven juga terlihat mulai menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya menyimpan keranjang buahnya di tengah-tengah meja dengan cukup kasar sampai membuat beberapa buah jatuh dan menggelinding di antara meja.

"Aku sudah selesai. Dan kau, Viola.. Tolong kau panggilkan Law. Kita bisa makan sama-sama sekarang."

"B-baik." Viola langsung bergegas pergi dan Luffy mulai mendudukan dirinya di meja yang masih kosong. Tak mau ketinggalan, Doflamingo pun langsung meninggalkan Monet dan beralih duduk di sebelah anak tirinya.

Luffy kembali tersenyum.

"Mau aku ambilkan apa, Ayah?"

Geraman!

Doflamingo makin benci dengan julukan _Ayah_ tersebut terlebih si raven masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan lebih memilih tersenyum dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk pria pirang tersebut.

"Apapun Lucy. Selama itu dari tanganmu."

Dan si raven pun hanya membalasnya dengan terkekeh pelan.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, sarapan pun selesai dengan Law yang meninggalkan meja makan lebih dulu disusul Luffy yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan Monet yang terlihat ingin menangis dan langsung masuk ke toilet terdekat.

Tak berselang lama, Luffy pun kembali dengan tas yang sudah ia bawa. Ia mulai membereskan meja makan dibantu oleh Viola. Dan ketika semuanya sudah selesai, Luffy pun mulai mendekati Doflamingo yang terlihat duduk di ruang tamu seraya menonton berita di televisi.

"Aku berangkat sekarng, Ayah."

"Tentu." Dan Doflamingo pun mulai mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Luffy yang mengerti ikut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima uluran tangan tersebut setelah ia melihat situasi sekitar cukup aman tanpa ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

 **Tap!**

Posisi yang cukup intim. Dimana kedua kaki si raven mulai terpisah karena pemuda tersebut duduk di atas paha ayah tirinya sendiri. Kening mereka bahkan terlihat bersentuhan pertanda salah satu diantara mereka bisa memberitahukan _beban_ masing-masing yang terpendam.

"Kau cemburu, Lucy?" Sebuah pertanyaan berbisik dan si raven pun mulai menarik kurva bibir ke bawah pertanda benar.

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong, Lucy. Katakanlah yang sebenarnya." Sebuah tuntutan. Hal itu membuat Luffy terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya kembali.

"... bukankah aku hanya anak tiri. Aku tidak bisa meminta hal lebih pada Ayah tiriku sendiri. Aku akan sangat tidak sopan dan keterlaluan ketika melakukannya."

" _Tck_. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _Ayah_ , Lucy! Aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan julukan _Mingo_ yang kau berikan. Dan apa yang aku janjikan padamu beberapa bulan lalu? Kita sungguh akan menikah.. Dan itu tak akan lama lagi. Kita hanya akan menunggumu lulus dan kita bisa segera pergi dari Fuusha dan menjalani kehidupan baru kita di luar kota."

"Bagaimana dengan Torao dan kedua mantan Mingo?"

" _Ffuffuffu_. Apa itu jadi masalahmu, Lucy?" Tanya Doflamingo menyeringai. Ia mulai mengelus pipi anak tirinya dan membuat si raven menggenggam tangan besar tersebut dengan penuh perasaan.

Luffy juga terlihat mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab ucapan barusan.

"Mingo masih terlihat mesra dengan mereka." Dan kedua mata si raven pun terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kalau Mingo bosan padaku pasti Mingo akan beralih pada mereka lagi."

 _Tes!_

"Dan kalau itu terjadi.. _Hiks_.. Mingo.. Akan meninggalkanku." Doflamingo melepaskan sentuhan keningnya. Ia mulai menatap wajah menangis Luffy yang nampak sangat menyakitkan di matanya. Entah kenapa wajah si raven mengingatkannya pada kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketika dirinya dengan santai meniduri si raven ketika anak tirinya tersebut berusia dua belas tahun.

Si raven muda hanya bisa menangis. Ia tidak bisa berteriak atau pun berontak karena perlakuan cukup kasar Ayah tirinya sendiri. Si raven lebih memilih terisak dengan tatapan yang begitu sedih diperlihatkan pada si pirang kala itu.

 _Tes.. Tes.._

Air mata terus berjatuhan. Apa cara menggoda si pirang cukup keterlaluan sampai membuat anak tirinya yang harusnya cemburu malah berakhir bersedih.

"Lucy—

"Mingo akan menikah dengan orang lain." Seketika Doflamingo pun membelalakan kedua matanya. "Dan Mingo akan membuangku. Aku sudah tidak akan berguna untuk Mingo. Mingo akan menterlantarkanku.. Karena _hiks_ — Mingo sudah bosan padaku."

Luffy mulai mencengkram erat tangan kiri Doflamingo hal itu membuat si pirang merasa bersalah dan mengakui jika ia keterlaluan ketika ingin membuat cemburu pemuda di depannya.

"Lucy—

"Mingo akan sama jahatnya dengan kedua orang tuaku. Mingo akan meninggalkanku.. Sama seperti Ayah.. Bahkan Ibuku."

 **Deg!**

Doflamingo terdiam di tempat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membalas perkataan si raven dan lebih memilih diam membantu ketika melihat air mata pemuda di depannya terus berjatuhan.

 _Tes.. Tes.._

...

 _ **DOR!**_

 _ **DOR!**_

 _ **DOR!**_

...

Bahkan Doflamingo ingat dengan mimpinya yang begitu mengerikkan dimana dirinya ikut mati karena tiga peluru yang terarah padanya.

Luffy masih terus menangis diiringi suara detik jam ketika suara dari sebuah televisi pun tidak mereka hiraukan.

Suara tangisan tersebut bahkan berubah jadi rengekan yang membuat Doflamngo menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menangkap si raven dalam sebuah pelukan. Si pirang bahkan kembali berbisik tentunya dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan dapat menenangkan kegelisahan pemuda di pangkuannya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Lucy. Aku akan tetap memilihmu dan aku akan tetap menikahimu. Kita akan bersama dan kedua perempuan itu dapat ku urus sebelum waktunya. Aku hanya membutuhkan mereka untuk satu hal. Dan ketika selesai.. Aku akan segera menyingkirkan mereka."

Perlahan, isakan mulai mereda bersamaan dengan Doflamingo yang mulai melepas pelukannya dari si raven. Ia juga terlihat menghapusi air mata si raven dengan senyuman yang kembali ia pamerkan.

"Sudahlah.. Tidak usah menangis lagi. Maaf mengerjaimu berlebihan Lucy. Aku hanya ingin melihat sampai mana kau menyayangi diriku—

"Aku selalu menyayangi, Mingo!" Potong Luffy setengah terisak. "Tidak! _Hiks_! Aku mencintai, Mingo... Jadi kumohon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.. Aku janji akan selalu menurut pada Minggo. Aku akan selalu mengikuti apa kata-kata, Mingo. Aku tidak akan pernah membantahnya, Mingo! Aku janji!"

" _Ssstt_! Sudahlah Lucy. Aku percaya padamu. Aku pun mencintaimu, Lucy. Selalu."

"..." Dan perlahan si raven pun mulai tersenyum. Ia mulai memeluk Doflamingo dan membuat yang dipeluk memeluknya balik.

Mereka terus seperti itu bahkan jika seorang gadis seperti Viola mengintip mereka dari area dapur dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran.

.

.

.

 **Sekolah Sunny-Go dan di jam pelajaran pertama.**

 **Zoro**

"Pak Sakazuki tidak dapat hadir hari ini. Dia meminta kalian menulis materi saja. Nah Conis kau dapat ambil bukunya."

"Oh.. Baik, Pak Kuzan."

Conis terlihat berdiri. Ia mulai menghampiri wali kelasnya dan menandai halaman di buku paket tersebut untuk selanjutnya ia bawa dan bagikan.

"Memangnya kemana perginya pak Sakazuki sampai beliau tidak bisa mengajar olahlaga hari ini?" Usopp terlihat mengangkat tangan sembari bertanya dan dibalas Kuzan dengan gelengan kepala pertanda tidak tahu.

"Entahlah.. Dia sebenarnya sudah tidak masuk dari kemarin. Dia hanya berpesan jika dirinya ada keperluan yang sangat mendadak dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Ke kelas lain pun dia hanya memberi tugas menulis materi saja."

Bebera siswi perempuan terlihat ber _yes_ ria begitu juga para siswa laki-laki yang merasa melihat surga karena tidak harus menyiksa tubuh dan otot mereka karena sistem olahraga yang begitu mengerikkan.

"Apa kepergian Pak Sakazuki akan lama Pak Kuzan?" Kini Luffy yang mulai mengangkat tangan. Ia terlihat bosan dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Entahlah.. Guru olah raga itu tidak mengatakan hal lain pada kami. Dia hanya meminta ijin dan sudah tidak masuk selama dua hari ini."

"Begitu." Dan si raven pun mulai membuka buku paket diatas mejanya yang baru ia terima dari Conis.

"Baiklah.. Karena semuanya sudah jelas. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian sekarang." Kuzan mulai melangkah pergi dan tak lama kemudian seluruh murid kelas 3-2 pun mulai bersorak riang seraya melempar semua buku di meja mereka.

Bising terus terjadi sampai akhirnya mereka duduk kembali ke tempat masing-masing seraya bercakap-cakap satu sama lain.

.

.

 **Di jam istirahat.**

 _ **Krriinng krriingg krriingg!**_

"Ayo Luffy. Kami sudah sangat lapar." Usopp dan beberapa siswa kelas lainnya terlihat mengajak Luffy ke kantin namun si raven hanya tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Em... Kalian duluan saja. Aku belum selesai menulis."

"Ya ampun Luffy. Sudah jangan menulis terus! Nanti kau malah jadi kutu buku."

" _Shishishi_.. Hanya sedikit lagi."

"Terserah padamu kalau begitu." Lalu ketiga pemuda tersebut terlihat bergegas pergi dari kelas mereka. Bahkan tak lama kemudian datanglah Zoro yang mulai mendudukkan diri di depan si raven.

Luffy mulai menoleh.

"Zoro? Kau tidak istirahat?"

"Aku menunggumu." Dan Luffy pun hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Bilang saja jika kau ingin bicara denganku Zoro." Zoro terkesiap. Ia mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan membuat si raven kembali terfokus pada buku di atas mejanya. Zoro juga terlihat menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan kakakmu."

"..." Dan Luffy pun mendongak ke arah Zoro.

"Kakak? Kakak siapa? Aku tidak punya kakak."

"Maksudku.. Kakak tirimu.. Yang bernama Law itu."

Luffy mulai mengangguk.

"Oh.. Jadi.. Kau mengenal kakak tiriku itu?"

Dan dibalas Zoro dengan menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Lumayan. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi ketika dia selesai mengantar Robin ke sekolah."

Luffy menghentikan gerakan tangannya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya kembali untuk menulis.

"Lalu? Apa dia bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia.. Tidak bertanya banyak.." Dan Zoro pun kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dia hanya bertanya apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih.. Atau belum."

"Eh?" Luffy mendongak. Ia terlihat kebingungan. "Lalu.. Kau menjawab apa?"

"Ya.. aku hanya bilang jika setahuku kau memang memiliki kekasih tapi tidak aku katakan siapa saja mereka."

Luffy mulai menyimpan pena yang baru ia gunakan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya dengan perlahan di sandaran kursi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Memang lebih baik jika kakakku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang diriku."

"Iya." Zoro hanya membalas pelan. Ia mulai memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Lalu—

Seketika, Zoro pun kembali menatap pemuda di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung terpangpang disana. Luffy pun terlihat mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membuat si pemuda bersurai lumut tersebut menatapnya waswas.

"Kuharap kau tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh, Zoro. Aku tidak mau kakak tiriku itu sampai khawatir apalagi cemas. Kau mengerti?"

"T-tentu." Zoro hanya membalas pelan sembari terkekeh. Luffy pun demikian. Ia ikut tersenyum dan kembali menulis di buku catatannya.

Zoro juga terlihat sedikit menyesal karena pernah membicarakan kejelekan Sanji dan perlakuan buruk beberapa guru yang memang tidak menyukai si raven pada pria tinggi bertatto dan bertindik tersebut. Tidak hanya itu bahkan Zoro pun pernah menceritakan pembullyan yang pernah dialami si raven ketika pemuda tersebut masihlah bocah sekolah dasar.

Zoro mulai memalingkan wajahnya bahkan ketika ingatan dirinya yang terluka dan bersimbah darah mendapatkan uluran tangan dari seseorang.

...

 _"Jadilah temanku."_

...

' _Luffy_.' Zoro mulai menatap wajah sahabatnya. Senyuman juga mulai terukur dibibirnya dan membuat yang di tatap sontak menatap bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Zoro?"

"T-tidak.. Lupakanlah. Oh iya.. Bukankah kita akan kekantin?" Tanya Zoro berbasa-basi.

"Kau benar Zoro. Aku jadi ingat jika aku harus menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu."

"Kalau begitu ayo, akan ku antar kau."

"Tentu. Terimakasih, Zoro. _Shishishi_."

Dan Zoro pun mulai menganggukan kepalanya kembali.

.

.

 **Nojiko**

Semilir angin mulai bertiup menerpa sisa dedaunan berwarna coklat di pepohonan.

Suara dari beberapa serangga pun terdengar nyaring di beberapa pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi.

Pedesaan.

Tempat yang jarang didatangi karena tempatnya yang tak memungkinkan untuk di datangi. Bukan karena tidak ada kendaraan ataupun jaraknya yang terlalu jauh.

Itu karena pedesaan selalu tidak seaman di perkotaan. Jadi, siapa yang memang mau ke pedesaan jika itu membuatmu kehilangan dompet atau barang berharga lainnya karena tindak kriminalitas yang sangat besar? Melapor ke polisi pun percuma. Di pedesaan tidak ada satu pun penegak hukum berupa seorang polisi yang siap menolong.

Kadang beberapa turis dan pelancong yang berlibur ke pedesaan hanya untuk menikmati alamnya yang indah dah rupa dari pria dan wanita desa tersebut harus berakhir dengan kesedihan.

Ya. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kadang wajah mereka dijadikan modal untuk menipu orang luar.

Suangguh hebat!

Dan anehnya desa tetap didatangi walaupun hal itu berbahaya.

Ya, memang seperti ini.

Seperti seorang gadis bersurai biru bernama Nojiko Arlong.

" _Hosh_.."

Hanya menghela napas dan menunggu bantuan datang.

Percuma!

Tapi dirinya beruntung. Karena ia jadi tahu sesuatu.

Terimakasih pada kuda jantan yang ia sewa dan akhirnya kabur entah kemana.

Mengantarkannya pada sebuah desa kecil di dekat hutang yang sangat minim sekali penduduk dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit— dijatuhkan!

Dirinya hanya bisa terus menghela napas. Air matanya pun sudah mengering sedari tadi. Ia hanya bisa menerawang langit biru dengan ingatan sang adik tercinta yang terlihat menyambut kedatangannya dengan berbekal segelas jus jeruk.

...

 _"Kak Nojiko~"_

...

" _Hiks_.."

Tapi, walau pipinya sudah kering, air mata masih dapat mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipinya kapanpun air asin itu mau.

Hanya rasa sakit yang tertahan.

Hanya sedikit lagi dan cahaya akan menyinari.

Ya, hanya sedikit penerangan dan dirinya akan memiliki bukti untuk sebuah kebenaran.

 _Tes.._

"Kau menangis lagi gadis muda. Apa tanganmu masih sakit?" Asap dari sebuah rokok mulai ia hembuskan. Pandangan mata bosan terlihat mulai ia arahkan. Nojiko hanya bisa terkekeh. Terlebih pada buah jeruk yang sekarang masih ada di genggamannya yang berbalut perban akibat terjatuh dari seekor kuda yang berlari kencang.

"Maaf ya, Nyonya. Saya hanya teringat pada adik saya."

" _Tck_. Sudah ku bilang. Panggil saja aku Dadan. Sangat aneh jika aku dipanggil Nyonya oleh gadis cantik seperti dirimu. Sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku sudah menghubungi salah satu temanku untuk mengantarmu pulang ke kota. Jadi kau tinggal menunggu saja."

"Hehehe.. Terimakasih. Dan— terimakasih juga atas ceritanya."

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah bocah itu sekarang ketika dia sudah beranjak dewasa. Kau tahu dia jarang sekali bisa bergaul bersama anak seusianya dan lebih memilih berburu hewan sampai petang menjelang."

"Tentu. Anda sudah menceritakan hal itu barusan."

"...benar juga."

 _Tes.._

"Oh iya, Nonya.. Maksudku Dadan. Nanti.. Jika ada gadis lainnya yang datang kesini kapanpun itu dan bernama Tashigi bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang lain?"

"Maksudmu?" Wanita tua bernama Dadan tersebut terlihat kebingungan.

"Jika dia bertanya padamu dan pertanyaannya sama denganku.. Tolong.. Jawab saja yang lain. Kumohon."

Dadan terlihat menghela napasnya. Ia mulai membuang puntung rokoknya seraya berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"Aku bingung. Tapi baiklah."

Dan Nojiko pun mulai tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

Dadan terlihat mengangguk _._ Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya. Hal itu makin membuat Nojiko tersenyum walau hatinya masih terasa amat sakit.

Ya,

Sakit!

Karena dirinya belum bisa menguak kebenaran.

.

.

 _Pergi..._

 _Kebebasan..._

 _ **Tidak ada** penegak hukum!_

 _Terlalu **bebas**!_

 _Sebuah kesalahan!_

 ** _Ditutupi!_**

 ** _Sangat salah!_**

 ** _Dimanfaatkan!_**

 _Dan semuanya... **sangatlah bodoh!**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Note** : masih tersisa sekitar 6-7 chapter lagi sampai fic saya menjadi jelas! Saya baru menyiapkan fic ini sebanyak 21 chapter . Yang itu artinya fic saya masih lumayan menyita waktu._

 **Next:**

 _"Seberapa setianya dirimu pada Ayah tiriku, Vergo?"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Luffy**

Langkah kaki.

Juga— mengikuti langkah kaki.

Sore yang cukup sepi di hari sabtu ini dimana beberapa orang pasti masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing sebelum menyambut akhir pekan tanda istirahat sejenak.

Memang sangat melelahkan. Namun, coba lupakan dan nikmati waktu yang ada. Karena tidak semua hari akan berakhir melelahkan.

Lelah.

Oh.. Itu memang kenyataan.

Semua tubuhnya pegal.

Ototnya sakit.

Dan beberapa bagian titik sendinya cukup linu.

Melakukan apa ya barusan?

 _Ahh_.. Lupakan!

Pasti hanya kejadian tidak penting di Sekolah orang lain.

.

Langkah kaki.

Dan— langkah yang diikuti.

"..!"

"..!.."

Beberapa pria tak dikenal mulai menyeringai ketika seorang pemuda sekolahan terlihat berjalan sendiri di area yang cukup sepi. Mereka terlihat senang karena merasa mendapatkan mangsa yang cukup empuk.

Dan ketika si pemuda bersurai raven tersebut memasuki sebuah belokan tiba-tiba empat orang pria dengan gaya preman mulai mencegat jalannya, membuat si pemuda menoleh dan berusaha bersikap santai.

"Permisi Tuan—

" _Eit_! Mau kemana, eh? Uang! Berikan uangmu!" Si pria pertama mulai memaksa. Ia terlihat menengadahkan tangan kanannya di depan si raven yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Tapi aku tidak punya—

"Menurutmu kami bodoh, eh?" Kini si pria kedua yang mulai bicara. Ia terlihat kesal karena mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan. "Kau tinggal di rumah besar milik Tuan Donquixote 'kan? Dan kau adalah putra dari pria kaya itu. Kami yakin di salah satu katongmu kau menyimpan banyak sekali uang, benar 'kan? Sekarang.. berikan!"

Hening untuk sesaat sampai Luffy kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tapi Donquixote _bukan_ ayahku.. Dia—

"Banyak bicara sekali kau ini! Berikan saja kami uang atau.. " Lalu salah satu di antara mereka mulai menodongkan pisau." Kami akan melakukannya dengan cara paksa!"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hal itu membuat salah satu di antara preman tersebut kembali geram. Ia bahkan mulai menekan pisau yang barusan ia pegang ke leher Luffy sampai setetes darah keluar dan membasahi seragam yang ia kenakan.

" _Oi_! Kau melukainya, bodoh!" Bahkan salah satu di antara mereka terlihat kaget, di susul dengan rekan mereka yang lain yang mulai menceramahi panjang lebar dan membuat Luffy kembali terdiam di tempat.

"..." Ke empat preman tersebut terus berselisih sementara si raven mulai menyentuh lehernya yang sedikit berdarah.

Beruntung.

Dirinya masih hidup karena jarak pisau yang tidak terlalu dalam melukai bagian lehernya.

Bahkan ke-empat preman tersebut tidak sadar jika Luffy mulai memundurkan langkahnya dan membuat pria-pria sangar tersebut menoleh ke arah si raven.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _OI_! DIA AKAN KABUR!" Dan dengan berteriaknya salah seorang diantara mereka. Luffy pun mulai memacu kedua kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja terhenti karena kemunculan seorang pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam yang membuat preman-preman tersebut berhenti di tempat.

Pria berjas tersebut bahkan mulai menangkap tubuh Luffy dengan tangan kanan menutup kedua mata pemuda tersebut.

Hal itu membuat para preman tadi bertanya kesal walau dibalas acuh dengan munculnya beberapa preman serupa yang mulai meringkus ke empat pria barusan.

Mereka mulai berontak dan yang terakhir—

 **CRASH!**

Mereka berempat jatuh ke tanah dengan leher yang nyaris putus.

Tak butuh waktu lama ke empat pria tersebut langsung di masukan kedalam sebuah tas besar baru setelah itu mereka di bawa dan dimasukan kedalam sebuah mobil.

Sisa darah mulai ditimbun dengan tanah yang mereka keluarkan dari mobil yang lain.

Mereka juga mulai menginjak-nginjak tanah tersebut dengan rapi sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk tanda tugas telah selesai.

Hening.

Perlahan, si pria berjas mulai melepas tangan kanannya. Hal itu membuat Luffy memicingkan kedua matanya karena pandangan yang terlihat buram sebelum akhirnya menjelas.

Luffy terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya namun ia tak mendapati apa-apa selain jalanan kosong dan dua mobil yang barusan melaju entah kemana. Luffy juga mulai membalik arah badannya hanya untuk melihat seorang pria yang ia tahu sebagai bawahan Ayah tirinya tengah berdiri didepannya dengan sebuah syal kuning yang ia bawa di pundak kiri.

Luffy masih terdiam di tempatnya sampai akhirnya Luffy menarik kurva senyumanan dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada si pria ber jas tersebut.

"Oh.. hallo, Vergo."

.

 **Vergo**

"Oh.. hallo, Vergo."

"Hallo juga Tuan Luffy." Vergo mulai membalas sopan. Ia pun mulai memakaikan syal yang ia bawa dan melingkarkannya di leher si pemuda yang terlihat masih berdarah.

Luffy kembali bertanya.

"Omong-omong.. Kemana pria-pria tadi?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Mereka kabur saat saya datang kemari. Bicara soal itu mari kita ke mobil dan mengobati luka anda."

Gelengan kepala yang diterima.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi Tuan—

"Ku-bilang-tidak!" Dan Vergo pun terdiam di tempat. Ia mulai menghela napasnya dengan kepala yang ia gelengkan beberapa kali.

"Maafkan saya Tuan muda. Tapi saya harus melakukannya. Saya diperintah Tuan Donquixote Doflamingo untuk menjaga anda. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan anda dengan kejadian yang sudah saya lihat barus—

"Seberapa setianya dirimu pada Ayah tiriku, Vergo?"

Vergo terdiam. Ia mulai menatap pemuda di depannya yang mulai merunduk dengan tangan menyentuh syal kuning yang baru saja ia pakai. Hal itu membuat Vergo menerawang masa lalu.

...

 _Dimana dirinya mulai mengikuti perintah si pirang dengan alasan balas budi ketika dirinya diselamatkan dari kematian saat ia hanyalah seorang remaja pembuat onar._

...

"..." Hening perlahan kembali terjadi sampai Vergo menggelengkan kepala untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu, Tuan muda. Setianya saya atau tidak tergantung pada saya yang merasa masih nyaman bersama Tuan saya yang sekar—

"Jadi jika kau sudah tidak nyaman dengan Mingo kau akan kabur dan menghianatinya?"

Vergo mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya dibalik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Vergo juga mulai menatap si raven yang sekarang kembali tersenyum padanya. Apa Tuannya mencoba mengetesnya lewat pemuda ini?

Apakah begitu?

Apakah kesetiaan dan hormatnya dia pada pria tersebut masih kurang?

Apakah _janji_ nya pada sang majikan masihlah belum memenuhi syarat—

Apakah—

 **Tap!**

"Vergo~" Vergo terlonjak kaget. Ia mulai melihat ke arah bawah dimana si raven mulai menggenggam tangan kanannya untuk membawanya kembali dari lamunan.

Si raven juga terlihat memberikan cengiran lebarnya tanpa peduli darah di lehernya masih terlihat menetes dan mengotori syal kuning yang ia kenakan.

"Tuan muda.. Leher anda—

"Daripada mengurusi aku yang terluka bagaimana kalau kau antar aku jalan-jalan untuk membeli cemilan. Aku sangat lapar. _Shishihsi_."

"Tapi Tuan—

"Ayolah.. Mingo tidak akan marah selama kau mengawasiku 'kan? Kau hanya tinggal melapor jika kau terus mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Kau hanya perlu membohongi Mingo. Seperti yang sering kau lakukan, Vergo."

 **DEG!**

Dan Vergo pun membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget.

"Aku bosan ada dirumah apalagi disana ada mantan-mantan kekasih Mingo. Itu terlihat sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Mereka telah menyakiti hatiku."

"..."

Vergo terdiam sejenak. Ia mulai melihat wajah si raven yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Si raven juga terlihat mulai terpuruk dan hal itu membuat Vergo menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

Vergo juga terlihat mulai mengeluarkan selulernya untuk menghubungi sang Majikan yang ia kenal bernama Donquixote Doflamingo. Tak lupa Vergo pun mulai menjauhi si raven agar dirinya bisa bicara dengan tuannya tersebut secara diam-diam.

-"Bagaimana, Vergo."- Suara dari seluler tersebut terdengar tenang dan dengan menghela napasnya Vergo pun mulai membalas panggilan tersebut.

"Barusan tuan muda dihadang beberapa preman yang ingin merampoknya—

-"APA? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"- Vergo kaget. Namun ia berusaha untuk terdengar tetap tenang.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir,Tuan. Mereka semua sudah dihabisi dan seperti biasa saya akan menginisialkan nama _Lucy_ sebagai pelakunya. Lalu— anda bisa menghukum saya setelah ini."

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sang Majikan terdengar kebingungan dan dengan sedikit menggertakkan giginya dengan tangan kanan yang ia kepal, Vergo pun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Saya membuat preman-preman sialan itu melukai Tuan Luffy. Saya terlalu lambat mengambil keputusan."

"Sialan kau Vergo!" Vergo menutup kedua matanya rapat. "Awas saja jika kau berani menghindari hukumanmu. Kutunggu kau tengah malam nanti."

"S-sa-saya mengerti."

 **Nit.**

Dan panggilan pun terputus. Vergo mulai terdiam di tempat membayangkan hukuman berupa ditusuk pisau tajam masih bisa ia terima ketimbang menerima hukum cambuk puluhan kali yang dapat membuatnya linu diseluruh tubuh. Setidaknya jika dirinya ditikam pisau ia hanya perlu beristirahat selama satu sampai dua hari dan dirinya bisa kembali bekerja pada Majikannya itu.

Janji mereka yang membuatnya terus setia pada seorang Donquixote Doflamingo.

" _Hosh_!" Vergo mulai menghela napasnya. Ia juga mulai menyimpan kembali selulernya dan berbalik hanya untuk membuat kedua matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat _kekasih_ dari majikannya tersebut tengah berdiri dan menunggunya dengan jarak kurang dari selangkah.

"Tuan—

"Apa kau jadi untuk mengantarku membeli cemilan, Vergo?" Cengiran si raven membuyarkan lamunan anehnya dan dengan mengangguk Vergo pun menyetujui ajakan tersebut.

"Tentu, Tuan Luffy."

" _Shishishi_.. Kalau begitu ayo." Luffy nampak menarik tangan Vergo dengan cepat. Bahkan sebelum pria berkacamata hitam dan berjas tersebut mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba, sekelebat ingatan kembali datang dan menghantam benaknya.

...

 _"Saya berhutang budi kepada anda. Jadi, ijinkan saya mengabdikan hidup saya pada anda, Tuan."_

 _"Em.. Bagaimana ya. Aku sudah punya banyak sekali bawahan. Tapi jika kau memberikan padaku sebuah janji yang menggiurkan kurasa aku akan menerimanya."_

 _"Jika saya salah.. Anda boleh menghukum saya sesuka hati anda."_

 _"... Lalu?"_

 _"Jika saya berhianat— saya akan melenyapkan nyawa saya sendiri."_

 _"Sepakat!"_

...

 **Doflamingo**

Malam yang hening dan Viola yang terus membuka tirai jendela hanya untuk sekedar mengintip.

"Luffy belum pulang ya?" Bahkan Viola kembali bertanya dan dijawab gelengan kepala dari Monet yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Tidak tahu."

"..."

 **Sret!**

Viola kembali membuka tirai jendela yang disaat bersamaan munculah Doflamingo yang terlihat berjalan dari arah ruang kerjanya.

Viola langsung menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Doflamingo.. Luffy belum pulang." Viola mencoba melapor namun si pirang hanya menatap acuh seolah hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar.

"Tenang saja. Lucy pasti segera pulang."

"Tapi— kalau Luffy kenapa-napa bagaimana? Dia masih siswa sekolahan 'kan? Kalau ada yang menculiknya bagaiman—

"Viola-ku sayang." Potong Doflamingo seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Viola ."Aku berterimakasih kau telah mau mengkhawatirkan Lucy. Tapi percayalah padaku, cinta. Jika anakku itu akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—

"Dan lebih baik kau lanjutkan masakanmu. Agar ketika Lucy pulang dia bisa langsung makan."

Viola terlihat berpikir dan dengan menganggukan kepalanya, Viola pun menyetujui kata-kata tersebut. Lalu, dengan menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedikit memanas dari wajahnya yang memerah, Viola pun bergegas pergi untuk kembali pada kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Doflamingo hanya terkekeh sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan selulernya yang terasa bergetar.

Demon Bamboo

Saya melihat Tuan muda keluar dari rumah salah seorang temannya dan memutar arah ke tempat lain. Tenang, Tuan. Saya masih mengawasi dari tempat saya.

 _Dddrrtttt!_

Mingo, sebentar lagi aku pulang tapi aku ada keperluan sebentar ke sebuah toko untuk membeli jangka dan kertas A4. Aku janji akan segera pulang.

Aku mencintaimu.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Lucy."

 **Bruk!**

Doflamingo mulai mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa bahkan si pirang tidak sadar jika seorang gadis bersurai hijau sudah lebih dulu duduk di kursi yang sama.

Doflamingo mulai mendekat. Tak lupa iapun mulai menyeringai seraya menarik gadis tersebut dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Monet mencoba berontak. Ia mulai menjauh dan duduk di sofa yang berada cukup jauh dari si pirang.

"Kenapa kau menghindar, cinta? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang membenci diriku."

"Aku memang membenci dirimu, Doffy!" Monet mulai membalas kesal. "Kau selalu membuat hatiku sakit."

Doflamingo hanya tertawa. Ia kembali mendekati gadis di depannya.

"Begitukah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya? Ffuffuffu."

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" Monet kembali membalas kesal. Ia lekas berdiri namun ditahan si pirang yang ternyata ikut menatapnya kesal.

"Duduk Monet! Atau aku akan memerintahkan seseorang membunuh salah satu keluargamu!"

 **Deg!**

Monet terlonjak kaget. Dan dengan berat hati, Monet pun kembali mendekati pria tampan di belakangnya. Doflamingo sampai menyeringai, ia mulai menarik gadis tersebut pada pangkuannya.

Bahkan dengan terpaksa Monet mengikuti semua perintah Doflamingo tanpa tahu jika seorang pria brunette terlihat terdiam di depan pintu dengan raut wajah kesal luar biasa.

Monet sampai kembali terlonjak kaget berbeda dengan Doflamingo yang masih menyeringai dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Law.. Anak Ayah.."

"Aku akan langsung tidur." Dan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata tersebut, Law pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka beruda. Monet mulai menatap sedih. Ia mulai memalingkan wajahnya.

Bahkan mereka tidak sadar dengan berhentinya sebuah mobil metalik dan turunnya seorang pemuda dari mobil tersebut meninggalkan seorang pria yang terlihat merutuk kesal dengan gigi yang ia gertakan.

Bahkan tak lama kemudian pria dalam mobil tersebut ikut mengeluarkan diri dan masuk ke dalam kediaman Donquixote dengan raut wajah gelisah bercampur takut.

Si pemuda masih terus berjalan. Ia juga terlihat mulai membuka pintu gerbang di depannya dengan perlahan dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama.

Dari sorot matanya yang terlihat mati, pemuda tersebut hanya bisa berjalan santai. Sesekali ia pun terlihat mengunyah sesuatu walau dimulutnya tak terdapat apa-apa. Ia juga terlihat menyemprotkan cairan parfume secara asal untuk menutupi aroma tubuhnya yang tercium aneh. Bejaga-jaga saja. Soalnya si pirang yang adalah Ayah tirinya sedang ada di rumah dan tidak pergi ke luar kota untuk bekerja seperti biasanya.

Tak lupa, si pemuda pun mulai mengeluarkan sebuah permen yang langsung ia lahap dengan segera. Sampah dari permen tersebut mulai ia buang dengan asal dan membuat seorang pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam dibelakangnya berjongkok untuk memungut kembali cangkang tersebut dan membungnya di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

Pria tersebut terus mengikuti dari belakang. Bahkan sesekali ia menyentuh rahang dan lehernya yang terasa cukup sakit. Tak terkecuali, untuk lidahnya yang masih _berasa_ besi.

Suasana yang tidak mengenakan, sama halnya dengan didalam ruangan dimana Doflamingo asik menggoda Monet yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk bicara.

"Kenapa diam, Monet-ku sayang? Bukankah kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku saat panggilan pertama kita?"

Monet tersentak kaget. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kepala yang ia rundukkan. Monet juga terlihat memegangi perut ratanya namun hal itu sukses membuat si pirang kehilangan seringainya.

Bahkan dengan gemetar Monet berusaha membuka suaranya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berat.

Ya.

Berat!

Sama seperti seorang pemuda raven yang seakan berat untuk membuka pintu di depannya setelah ia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tengah merengek. Ia hanya bisa mematung dan membuat pria di belakangnya ikut terdiam dan mulai bertanya.

"Tuan Lu—

 **Krek!**

Bahkan suara dari gertakan gigi mulai terdengar dan membuat pria berkacamata tersebut meneguk ludah dengan kedua tangan yang mulai berkeringat.

Lalu, didalam rumah besar tersebut, si raven juga dapat melihat jika, Doflamingo mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Si raven hanya bisa terpuruk di depan jendela dengan gambaran sang ayah tiri yang masih menganga di depan seorang gadis bersurai hijau daun.

"Katakan sekali lagi!

Nada yang terdengar dingin dan Monet pun hanya bisa menangis seraya menghapusi air matanya.

"Sudah ku bilang.. _Hiks_.. Itu alasanku mencarimu selama tiga tahun ini.. _Hiks_.. Aku— aku hamil saat itu dan aku sudah melahirkan anakmu dua tahun lalu!"

Doflamingo mendadak berdiri bahkan Monet nyaris terjungkal kebelakang jika saja ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya tubuhnya.

Doflamingo mulai menarik napas dengan cepat. Ia mulai menggeram dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENCARIKU LEBIH SERIUS?"

"AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA! _Hiks_.. Tapi.. Aku tidak pernah menemukanmu! _Hiks_.. Aku tidak minta pertanggung jawaban.. Aku— hanya ingin mem-memberitahumu saja."

"... Lalu.. Dimana anak itu sekarang?"

"Dia—

 **Krieet!**

Pintu mendadak terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, menampakan Luffy yang nampak kebingungan di pertengahan pintu.

"Eh?" Luffy pun terlihat mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya apalagi ketika dirinya dapat melihat Monet tengah bercucuran air mata. Luffy mulai bertanya.

"Ayah.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Monet?"

Doflamingo masih terlihat shock. Ia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai tersenyum seraya mendekati putra tirinya yang terlihat menggenggam syal kuning yang ia kenakan.

"B-bukan apa-apa, Lucy. Aku hanya sedikit menegur Monet karena dia— menginjak kakiku. Em.. m-mandilah dulu. Sebentar lagi kita akan makan malam. Viola yang memasak malam ini."

Luffy hanya memamerkan cengirannya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku ya."

"Tentu, Lucy."

Hening perlahan terjadi. Dan dari yang semulanya Doflamingo tersenyum kini ia pun kembali menggeram dan mulai menatap ke arah Monet. Ia— mulai menunjuk Monet murka.

"Jangan pernah beritahu anak itu jika dia mempunyai seorang Ayah!"

Monet mulai terpuruk. Ia kembali membalas perkataan Doflamingo.

"Jangan khawatir.. Anak itu juga tidak akan mengenali aku sebagai Ibunya. Aku sudah memberikan anak kita pada Rebecca dan Cavendish yang menikah tiga tahun yang lalu."

"..." Doflamingo tak membalas lagi. Ia hanya mendengus sebelum akhirnya Doflamingo pergi keruangannya untuk menelfon seseorang.

.

.

.

Makan malam mulai dihidangkan di atas meja, dan tak lama kemudian seluruh penghuni rumah pun mulai mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan Law yang datang dengan terpaksa karena dijemput sang adik tiri.

Tak ada suara. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang makan tersebut, sampai—

 **Clang!**

Luffy menyudahi makannya lebih dulu. Doflamingo sampai kebingungan padahal masih banyak menu daging yang belum dicicipi pemuda tersebut.

Viola pun sama bingungnya. Apa masakannya terasa tidak enak di lidah si raven?

Berbeda dengan Law yang sebenarnya ingin segera pergi dari ruang makan tersebut walau pada akhirnya si brunette lebih memilih menjauhkan piringnya yang masih berisi makanan.

Doflamingo sampai menoleh bingung.

"Law.. Ada apa, Nak? Kenapa kalian menyudahi makan kalian?" Doflamingo berusaha berbasa basi, bahkan Viola tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Apa masakanku kurang enak? Katakanlah."

"Maaf.. Aku sebenanya sudah mengantuk." Law pergi lebih dulu disusul Luffy yang mulai menguap lebar.

"Maaf Viola. Masakanmu sebenarnya sangat enak. Tapi karena mata dan tubuhku sudah sangat kelelahan masakanmu jadi terasa sangat hambar di lidahku."

Viola mulai terkekeh pelan. Ia mulai mengelus bahunya sendiri.

"B-begitu ya. _Hehe_."

"Istirahatlah lebih dulu, Lucy. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti untuk memeriksa luka dilehermu."

"Terimakasih Ayah." Ucap Luffy lembut "Tapi tidak usah. Leherku juga sudah diobati dan lagi aku sudah sangat kelelahan."

"..." Tidak ada balasan. Luffy hanya tersenyum seraya membangkitkan dirinya dan pergi dari ruang makan tersebut.

 **BRAK!**

Doflamingo mulai menggebrak meja tempat Monet duduk. Monet sampai terlonjak kaget begitu juga Viola yang terlihat berhenti menyuap makanannya.

"Awas jika Lucy sampai tahu hal tadi! Aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu Monet!"

Monet hanya menaggukan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Viola bingung bercampur khawatir. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Monet langsung berlari dari ruang makan dengan banjir air mata. Viola berusaha mengejar.

"Mon—

"Biarkan saja, Viola-sayang. Kita lanjutkan saja makan malam kita. Bukankah ini jadi terlihat romantis?"

Antara malu dan senang, Viola hanya bisa mengangguk seraya mencengkram dadanya dengan perlahan.

Ia, terlihat sangat gelisah. Juga— sangat ketakutan!

Sebenarnya— ada apa?

Apakah karena sebuah ruangan yang tadinya bercahaya kini menjadi gelap?

Apakah karena suara tangisan?

Atau.. air mata?

Rasa penasaran dan kaget?

Rengekan?

Oh.. Tali..

Ikatan!

Rontaan?

Jeritan!

Dan—

Tergantung!

.

.

.

Siang harinya terlihatlah Luffy yang mulai menuruni tangga dengan sebuah boneka rusa yang berada di pelukannya. Luffy tampak lemas berjalan. Bahkan sesekali ia pun terlihat menguap lebar samapai— hidungnya mencium aroma daging enak dari arah dapur.

Luffy mulai berlari.

"Viola!"

"Oh hai, Luffy. Ayo cicipi. Nanti sebentar lagi kita akan makan."

" _Shishishi_. Aku suka sekali daging. Dan yang ini tercium sangat enak sekali."

" _Hehehe_.. Terimakasih. Oh iya. Panggilah yang lainnya. Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"Aku jadi merepotkan Viola ya."

"Tentu tidak Luffy." Dan Luffy pun hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia mulai berlari dari dapur untuk membangunkan Law yang ternyata sudah siap untuk mengantar tunangannya pergi menemui sang paman dan Doflamingo yang ternyata turun sendiri seraya membaca berita di tab-nya.

Bahkan Luffy terlihat mulai berlari ke arah kamar Monet seraya mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut sebanyak tiga kali.

"Monet.. Kau didalam? Sarapan sebentar lagi siap."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Monet? Kau mendengarku?"

"..." Dan tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Luffy mulai mengintip ke arah lubang kunci namun yang ia dapatkan hanya kamar yang terlihat kosong tanpa ada seorang pun manusia di dalam kamar tersebut. Dengan perlahan, Luffy mulai mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya seraya memegang knop pintu yang ia lihat. Luffy juga mulai membuka pintu didepannya tanpa sedikitpun mengatakan kata 'permisi' ataupun kata sopan lainnya.

Bahkan setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Luffy pun perlahan mulai terdiam bersamaan dengan munculnya Viola dari arah tangga. Mungkin, karena si raven terlalu lama ketika diminta mengumpulkan seluruh penghuni rumah dan mengharuskan dirinya ikut menyusul.

"Luffy.. Diamana Mo—net.."

Hening perhalahan terjadi. Air mata dikedua mata Viola juga mulai menggenang. Ia terlihat mulai menutup mulutnya sebelum akhirnya menjerit sekeras mungkin.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Law dan Doflamingo terbelalak kaget. Mereka mulai berlari mengikuti asal suara Viola yang rupanya sedang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Law mulai menangkap tubuh Viola hal tersebut dilakukan oleh Law ketimbang harus melihat mantan kekasihnya sendiri terbentur lantai di bawahnya.

Doflamingo terlihat melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya si pirang mulai menutup kedua mata Luffy seraya memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut dari belakang.

Si pirang juga dapat merasakan telapak tangan kanannya terasa basah. Ia tahu.. Anak tirinya pasti mulai menangis.

Doflamingo mulai melihat ke arah kamar di depannya sama seperti Law yang akhirnya mulai terbelalak dengan bibir yang mulai bergetar.

Dikamar tersebut terlihatlah tubuh kaku dari seorang wanita bersurai hijau yang tergantung dengan kepala terlilit sebuah tali tambang.

Monet.. Bunuh diri!

"AAAAAA!" Dan dengan berakhirnya jeritan Luffy, si pirang pun mulai membalik tubuh pemuda tersebut untuk ia peluk dengan erat.

Si pirang terlihat mulai menenangkan sang anak tiri. Ia terlihat sama sedih dan kagetnya walau seringai nampak terukir jelas di bibir pria tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya di depan gerbang Sekolah Sunny-Go.**

 **Senin 07:43AM**

.

.

 **Luffy**

 **Slam!**

Sebuah pintu mobil mulai tertutup oleh seorang remaja bersurai pirang. Ia nampak tersenyum ceria ketika melihat anak majikannya yang sudah keluar dari mobil yang ia kendarai.

"Ini dia. Sekoah Sunny-go!" Remaja tersebut— Delinger mulai berteriak gembira dan membuat si raven terkekeh walau terlihat masih bersedih.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan, Luffy. Ada tidak perlu menangis lagi. Tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai."

"Seperti kau tahu saja kapan dimulainya." Luffy mulai menghapusi air matanya. Sontak saja, Dellinger kembali terkekeh seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Delinger juga mulai menyerahkan sebuah syal merah yang langsung Luffy gunakan di sekitar lehernya untuk menutupi garis luka yang ia terima dari beberapa preman yang pernah mengganggunya sabtu lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk sekarang. Nanti sore aku akan mengirim paket untukmu."

Wajah yang berbinar senang dan Dellinger yang terlihat melompat bahagia.

"Oh.. Tentu Tuan.. S-saya akan menunggu kiriman anda."

"..." Tak ada balasan selain Luffy pun mulai melangkah ke arah Sekolahnya tanpa peduli pada Dellinger yang terus melambaikan tangan kanannya antusias.

Mati!

Kematian yang terjadi lagi.

...

 _"Apa anda yakin Tuan Donqui—_

 _"Cepat lakukan saja! Kubur mayat wanita ini di area pengunungan dan anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi! Satu lagi! Cari Vergo dan suruh dia menghadap padaku!"_

 _"B-baik!"_

...

Luffy berhenti berjalan. Ia mulai menatap langit di atasnya dengan pandangan mata yang begitu mati.

Kejam!

Kenapa sang Ayah hanya menguburkan mayat Monet dengan asal-asalan? Bukankah Monet perlu pemakaman yang layak?

Kenapa juga Monet bunuh diri?

Apa ini karena dirinya lagi?

Apa karena kelakuannya yang dingin dan terkesan acuh pada Monet sampai wanita tersebut lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa kematian harus selalu terulang?

Dirinya kan jadi kesepian lagi. Padahal Luffy sudah senang dengan adanya Monet yang sering membantunya memasak dan memberi makan peliharaannya.

Sekarang rumahnya yang mulai hangat telah kembali dingin.

Sama seperti waktu itu.

Sama.. Seperti mendiang Ibunya yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk _dimakan_ oleh sang Ayah tiri kapan pun pria bersurai pirang itu mau.

Dirinya hanya jadi tumbal! Dan Ibunya hidup tenang dan bahagia di surga sana.

Tidak adil!

Sekarang.. Bagaimana dengan Viola? Apa gadis itu akan menyusul Monet juga?

Semoga saja jangan~

Karena dengan adanya orang yang bertambah sang ayah tiri jadi kesusahan saat ingin menidurinya.

Tentunya sang ayah tiri harus juga menjaga rahasia mereka karena kalau tidak pria pirang itu pasti akan ditangkap dan di jebloskan ke penjara dengan tuduhan penganiayaan dan pemerkosaan.

Yang benar saja!

Lelah!

Kenapa tubuhnya tetap lelah? Padahal saat berangkat tadi sang Ayah tiri telah menyuruh bawahannya yang bernama Dellinger untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Mungkin, si pirang takut kejadian buruk menimpa anak tirinya yang sekarang mulai tidak pokus dalam berjalan.

Sang kakak tiri bahkan mulai mengurung diri. Si brunette pun mulai menolak mengantar tunangannya kemarin siang bahkan menolak menjemput Robin untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya hari ini. Sang kakak tiri tak henti-hentinya terus bersedih menangisi kepergian gadis yang pernah singgah dihatinya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Kasihan sekali.

Mati!

Kenapa harus selalu terjadi?

Kenapa tidak hidup saja.

 _Ahh_.. Bodohnya!

Bukankah hidup tapi tidak mati lebih menyaitkan?

Lebih baik mati 'kan?

Pada akhirnya mati tetap jadi pilihan tanpa ada pilihan lain. Walau dirinya mencoba _mempertahankan_ kehidupan di tangannya namun, tetap saja pada akhirnya malah kematian yang mendekat.

Ironis yang menyebalkan!

 **Tap! tap! tap!**

Lelah!

 **Tap! tap! tap!**

Bosan!

 **Tap! tap! tap!**

Haus—

"Kak Luffy!"

Dan Luffy pun menoleh ke arah belakang.

.

.

 **Shirahoshi**

Bagi Shirahoshi hari apapun selalu menjadi hari yang indah setiap hari. Apalagi ketika seluruh keluarganya berkumpul di rumah. Dirinya diantarkan sang kakak kesayangan dan ketika sampai di Sekolah seluruh teman-temannya selalu datang menghampiri untuk menyapa dirinya.

Selalu sangat menyenangkan bukan?

Tapi—

...

 _"Tidak apa-apa Tuan, Luffy. Ada tidak perlu menangis lagi. Tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai."_

...

Kenapa pemuda yang ia sukai menangis?

Kenapa ia nampak pura-pura tersenyum?

Dan siapa pemuda pirang aneh didepannya?

Dengan cepat, Shirahosi mulai memacu langkahnya untuk memasuki Sekolah Sunny-go. Ia terlihat berlari menyusul seorang pemuda yang mulai berjalan ke arah loker kelas 3 dan ketika si raven akan berbelok—

"Kak Luffy!" Shirahoshi pun memanggil nama si pemuda.

Luffy, nama pemuda yang dipanggil Shirahoshi mulai berhenti melangkah. Ia mulai membalikkan badannya dengan pandangan mata yang begitu mati. Shirahoshi sampai terlonjak kaget. Ia sedikit ketakutan.

"K-kak Luffy.." Mencoba kembali memanggil nama si pemuda, Shirahoshi perlahan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat hanya untuk membuat si raven menarik cengiran di bibirnya dengan wajah yang begitu ceria.

"Yowahoshi, sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku? _Shishishi_."

Shirahoshi mulai bernapas lega. Ia lekas mendekati si raven untuk menanyakan keadaan pemuda tersebut. Walau Shirahoshi terlihat khawatir namun ia berusaha terlihat ceria dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku khawatir pada kakak. Tadi aku melihat kakak menangis di depan pria pirang dekat gerbang sekolah. Kakak kenapa? Apa ada masalah."

Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Yowahoshi. Memangnya kapan aku menangis, eh? kau pasti salah lihat. Aku selalu bahagia setiap saat sama sepertimu, Yowahoshi. _Shishishi_."

" _Hehehe_... S-shirahoshi, kak.." Shirahoshi kembali memperbaiki namanya. Wajahnya juga sedikit bersemu merah dan membuat si raven kembali terkekeh.

" _Shishishi_. Baiklah.. Shirahoshi."

 _Blush!_

Dan wajah Shirahoshi pun makin bertambah merah. Ia terlihat gelagapan di saksikan para penghuni loker kelas 3 yang terlihat penasaran.

"A-anu, kak—

"Ayo jalan bersamaku nanti malam." Shirahoshi terbelalak kaget. Ia mulai menatap si raven yang nampak tersenyum manis padanya. Alhasil wajah Shirahoshi pun makin matang menyamai matangnya apel merah.

"J-jalan de-de-dengan kakak?" Shirahoshi mencoba memastikan kembali apa yang ia dengar dan di balas si raven dengan anggukan singkat yang membuat jantung si pinky berdebar makin kencang.

Apa kakak kelas didepannya berusaha mengajak dirinya berkencan?

Benarkah?

Iyakah?

"Bagaimana?" Luffy kembali bertanya. Ia cukup khawatir ketika melihat sang adik kelas yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Mungkin gadis di depannya sedikit terserang demam.

"Em.. I-iy—

"Tapi kau yang datang ke rumah ku ya."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu. Aku harus punya alasan kalau mau ke luar rumah malam hari dan kalau Ayahku melihat dirimu pasti dia mengijinkanku keluar rumah."

"B-begitukah?"

Dan Luffy pun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mulai mendekati Shirahoshi yang membuat gadis tersebut makin memerah dengan jantung yang berdebar makin kencang.

"Iya. Kalau kau melakukannya aku janji akan membelikan sesuatu yang kau suka. Mau itu makanan atau aksesoris berupa kalung atau cincin sekalipun."

 **Deg!**

Memerah!

Wajah shirahoshi makin memerah dan memanas. Apa-apaan pemuda di depannya mengatakan kata cincin. Ini seperti si pemuda yang mencoba melamarnya secara tidak langsung.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Shirahoshi? Luffy mau membelikan cincin tersebut hanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Tidak lebih. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak berpikir macam-macam dan sanggupi saja permintaan kakak kelasmu!

"I-iya, kak.. Aku akan datang kerumah.. K-kakak."

" _Shishishi_.. Baguslah kalau begitu. Nanti aku beritahukan alamat rumahku—

 **Tap!**

Dan si raven pun terdiam di tempatnya apalagi ketika ia merasakan adanya tangan milik seseorang yang terlihat jatuh di pundak kanannya.

"Kak Franky!" Shirahoshi kembali memanggil ceria yang disahut pemuda bernama Franky tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Halo, Nona? Bagaimana dengan pintu toilet dikamar orang tuamu? apa sudah tidak bermasalah."

"Oh.. Sudah kak. Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Ayah sangat senang karena pintunya jadi dua kali lipat lebih kuat."

" _Uhahaha_.. Bagus kalau begitu. Bilang pada Tuan Neptune jika aku akan berkunjung ke rumah kalian untuk memastikan kembali pintu yang aku pasang."

"Akan ku sampaikan, kak."

"Terimakasih. Lalu—" dan Franky pun mulai melihat si pemuda yang ia pegang bahunya. "Ada beberapa guru yang ingin menemuimu, Lucy."

Geraman dan si raven yang mulai melepas pegangan Franky dengan cukup kasar.

"Mau apa mereka?" Pertanyaan yang terkesan dingin namun berhasil membuat Franky terkekeh.

"Mana ku tahu. Mereka memegang salinan ulangan sejarahmu yang milik kelas 3-1. Kurasa guru yang lain ingin mengetesmu juga."

Luffy menautkan alisnya kesal. Namun ia kembali menatap Shirahoshi dengan senyuman yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu, Yowahoshi. Aku ada sedikit keperluan mendadak."

"Tidak apa-apa kak. Aku juga mau pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan."

"Oh.. Tentu, kak." Dan dengan menatap sekali lagi ke arah Franky dengan geraman, Luffy pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shirahoshi dan Franky di tempat tersebut.

"Anu.. Kak Franky.. Aku mau ke perpus—

"Tunggu, Nona." Franky mulai menyela. Hal itu membuat Shirahosi berhenti melangkah dan kembali menatap pemuda di belakangnya.

"Iya, kak? Ada apa?"

Franky nampak ragu namun dengan mendekati gadis di depannya akhirnya Franky pun memberikan selembar surat pada Shirahoshi yang nampak kebingungan.

"Kak Franky!"

Franky langsung pergi. Ia tidak menoleh pada Shirahosi yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Dan mungkin karena penasaran akhirnya Shirahoshi pun membuka surat tersebut yang nyatanya langsung membuat Shirahoshi terlonjak kaget.

Shirahosi kembali menatap kepergian Franky dan dengan mengepal surat di kedua tangannya, Shirahoshi pun langsung membung surat tersebut dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya meneteskan air mata.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

.

Okay.. Sampai jumpa di chap 19.

 _ **Next** :_

 _"Apa yang kau dapatkan, Dellinger?"_

 _-"Seorang kepala polisi, Tuan Donquixote. Dari tadi dirinya terus membuntuti putra kesayangan anda. Saya rasa pria itu curiga dengan putra anda karena mempunyai nama yang sama dengan Lucy."-_


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:**

 **Halo xD. Ketemu lagi sama saya Verochi chan.**

 **Adduuhhh.. Rasanya saya kurang tidur deh. Tapi gak apa. Semuanya akan kelar kok xD.**

 **Btw.. Ada yang pernah nanyain saya kenapa Ace and Sabo gak dimunculin. Oh.. Jawabannya mudah. Saya niat munculin mereka di Sequel fic ini xD. Jadi~ mereka berdua tidak akan saya munculin di fic The secret of Luffy. *lol**

 **nah.. Ada yang bingung nih sama sikap dan perasaannya Luffy xD.**

 **Saya juga bingung. *ditumbul* hweee.. Habisnya saya hanya bertugas menulis fic ini dan menjaga rahasia tiap karakternya. *plak***

 **Eh? Viola mati? Kapan? Dimana? *ditendang* aduhh.. Nggak deh kayaknya. Saya butuh Viola buat ditelfon sama keponakannya yang di Dressrosa xD jadi.. Viola akan bertahan hidup. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Lihat saja jika rencana berubah. Itu tergantung pada karakter yang terganggu ketenangannya. Jahahahaha! *keselek***

 **Okay.. Selamat menikmati chapter 19 btw.. Fic saya masih lumayan panjang dan menyita waktu. Parahnya saya malah ngumpet bikin fic lain yang pada akhirnya gak kelar-kelar.**

* * *

 **Law**

...

 _Dan mimpinya yang begitu gelap._

 _Tangisan._

 _Air mata._

 _Dan dirinya yang berdiri di pemakaman dengan nisan milik seseorang yang seakan ia kenal._

...

 **DEG!**

Law terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mulai melihat jam dinding dimana waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 00:42PM.

" _Sshh_!"

Law meringgis sakit. Ia mulai mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit akibat menangis semalaman.

Bodoh memang. Untuk apa dirinya menangisi seorang gadis yang bahkan lebih memilih pria yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Percuma!

Semuanya tidak berguna.

Namun, dirinya pernah mencintai gadis tersebut dengan setulus hati bahkan ketika mereka sudah lama berpisah.

Hilang.

Semuanya tidak bisa terulang.

Law mulai mendesah prustasi.

Lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya juga nampak jelas terlihat diikuti dengan munculnya dua kantung mata yang mulai mencemari ketampanan wajahnya.

Sungguh menjengkelkan.

Sebenarnya kenapa dirinya ini?

Menangis seperti perempuan saja.

Hening.

Law kembali membaringkan diri dengan kedua mata terfokus pada langit-langit diatasnya. Mimpi apa ya barusan?

Kira-kira siapa yang meninggal dalam mimpinya.

Nama di nisan itu terlalu buram.

" _Tck_!"

Untuk apa dirinya memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu? Semuanya sudah lewat dan tidak akan terulang kembali. Masa depan pun tidak bisa ia tebak!

"..."

Hening yang kembali terjadi.

" _Tck_!"

Gelisah!

Kenapa dengan hari ini? Kenapa perasaannya jadi tak tenang seperti ini? Kenapa juga dengan dirinya yang merasa penasaran dengan mimpi yang baru ia alami?

Ternyata memang benar, jika tidur siang-siang itu tidak baik apalagi jika melebihi waktu. Tapi kan semalaman dirinya sibuk bersedih? Jadi waktu yang ia gunakan normal-normal saja untuk tidur siang 'kan?

Benar 'kan?

 **Sret!**

Law membuka selimutnya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah toilet untuk mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari rumah untuk mencari udara yang kiranya masih bisa dianggap segar.

Setidaknya dengan Law melakukan hal tersebut ia berharap otaknya bisa kembali jernih dan tubuhnya bisa kembali bugar.

Tentu. Dan yang sudah lewat, biarlah berlalu.

Ya..

Tidak bisa terulang.

Semuanya sudah terjadi.

.

.

"Mau kemana, nak? Kenapa kau sudah rapi dan tampan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Berusaha bersikap acuh, Law hanya membalas pertanyaan sang ayah dengan dingin. Ia juga terlihat masuk ke kamar ayah kandungnya dengan santai dan keluar dengan sebuah kunci mobil yang sudah ia genggam. Tak lupa Law pun mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Aku pinjam salah satu mobilmu. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dan sorenya aku akan mengantar Robin pulang."

"Oh.. Tentu saja, nak. Tunggu apa kau bawa uang? Jika tidak—

"Tentu. Aku membawanya." Potong Law acuh. Ia kembali melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Nikmati waktumu , Law. Ayah sangat menantikan kencan yang romantis dari kalian."

"..." Tak ada balasan selain Law yang terus melangkah sampai membuka pintu didepannya. Bahkan Law tidak sadar jika didepannya sudah ada Viola dan membuat mereka hampir bertabrakan di depan pintu utama.

"..."

"..." Tidak ada yang saling menyapa diantara mereka. Hanya acuh dan— berusaha tidak peduli.

.

.

.

 **Sekolah Sunny-Go dan jam istirahat**

 **Zoro**

"Luffy! Kenapa kau tidak masuk di jam pertama dan kedua?" Vivi nampak bertanya bingung. Ia mulai menggeser Usopp agar dirinya bisa duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda raven didepannya.

" _Shishishsi_.. bagimana ya menjelaskannya.."

"Bu Domino saja sampai tidak mengajar. Dan malah memberi kami tugas berupa soal pilihan ganda." Conis ikut berkoar. Ia terlihat menggeser Usopp yang membuat si pemuda hidung panjang tersebut tersingkir dan akhirnya duduk di atas mejanya sendiri.

"Kalian ini kenapa, eh? Banyak kursi yang kosong kenapa yang dipakai malah kursi milikku?"

"Berbagi itu hal yang baik, Usopp." Vivi terlihat membalas santai dan disahuti Usopp dengan tatapan bosan bahkan Conis mulai mengangguk dan membuat Alvida terkekeh dari tempat ia duduk.

"Sebenarnya—" Luffy nampak ragu untuk bicara. Hal itu membuat Usopp menoleh penasaran begitu juga dengan Conis dan Vivi bahkan Zoro yang terlihat tiduran pun merasa penasaran. Terbukti dengan si pemuda lumut yang langsung membuka sebelah matanya yang terpejam.

"Maaf sebelumnya.. Kurasa.. Aku tidak akan ada di kelas ini lagi."

Zoro terbelalak. Ia langsung bagkit dan mendatangi si raven yang terduduk di tempatnya. Raut wajah Zoro terlihat sangat kaget. Ia mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Luffy? Apa pihak Sekolah memergokimu menghajar siswa sekolah lain sehingga kau dihukum?"

"Tidak Zoro. Bukan itu." Luffy nampak menyela. Ia mulai menggelengkan kepala dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan ponsel yang masih ia genggam.

"Lalu apa?" Vivi nampak sama khawatirnya. Ia mulai menatap Luffy dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Sebenarnya— tadi pagi aku disuruh mengerjakan soal di ruang guru."

"Lalu.."

"Em.. Aku terpaksa mengisinya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan itu membuatku dipindahkan ke kelas 3-1 besok."

"Apa?" Conis nampak bertanya kaget. Namun ia senang dan mulai menepuk bahu Luffy dengan bangga. "Kau memang harusnya ada di kelas 3-1, Luffy. Bahkan aku cukup penasaran kenapa kau menolak bersekolah di Raftel padahal kau sudah ada di peringkat tiga besar."

" _Shishishi_.. Setelah ku pikir-pikir.. aku tidak mau berpisah dengan semua teman-temanku. Terlebih.. Guru dan murid di Sunny-Go lebih _menyenangkan_ dari pada yang ada di Raftel."

Kurva melengkung yang dibentuk dan Sanji yang bergidik karenanya.

"Aku— ketoilet dulu." Sanji mulai beranjak pergi disusul Usopp yang terlihat menahan sesuatu karena gerakannya yang terlihat tidak tenang.

"Kurasa aku juga harus menjalankan ritualku." Dan dengan itu, Usopp pun ikut keluar mendahului Sanji yang baru saja sampai di dekat pintu.

Hening untuk sementara.

"... bukankah itu artinya kau akan lebih sering berurusan dengan Franky, Luffy." Luffy terdiam sesaat. Ia mulai menatap ke arah Zoro yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"..." Belum ada balasan selain Luffy yang perlahan kembali tersenyum dan membuat Zoro kehilangan rasa khawatirnya.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku."

"Jadi.. Apa itu artinya ayahmu akan datang ke sekolah besok, Luffy?" Vivi tampak berbinar senang. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah dan membuat gadis disebelahnya menatap bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa, Vivi?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Conis? Ayahnya Luffy itu sangat tampan. Dia pria pirang tinggi dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. Sumpah! Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan pertama!"

 _Geraman!_

"Sungguh?" Conis terlihat ingin memastikan. "Aku juga ingin melihat Ayahnya Luffy. Boleh kan, Luffy?"

"Apa? Pria tampan? Mana?" Kini giliran Alvida yang terlihat ingin memastikan. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Luffy yang mulai menarik senyumannya dan dengan menanggukkan kepalanya, Luffy pun menyetujui permintaan gadis-gadis di depannya.

"Tentu. Karena pihak seolah memintaku membawa seorang wali jadi kurasa aku akan membawa ayahku besok. Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti."

Vivi dan Conis mulai ber _yes_ ria berbeda dengan Alvida yang terlihat masih kebingungan.

Lalu, di depan pintu kelas 3-2 terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai pink yang nampak gelisah. Hal itu membuat Luffy menoleh dan kembali menyimpan ponsel yang sudah tidak ia gunakan.

Luffy juga mulai membangkitkan dirinya dan dengan melihat ke arah jam dinding Luffy pun mulai membuka suara.

"Ada waktu sekitar sepuluh menit lagi sebelum kelas masuk. Maaf. Tapi aku juga ingin ke toilet." Luffy mulai beranjak pergi. Hal itu membuat Zoro kembali khawatir namun lebih memilih diam karena takut salah bertindak. Apalagi ketika Zoro dapat melihat jika pemuda yang ia khawatirkan terlihat mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis berjulukan _Big Eater_ di sebelahnya.

.

.

 **Helmeppo**

Lorong yang mulai sepi.

Helmeppo terlihat berjalan sendiri dengan tiga buah buku paket di pelukannya.

Sendiri lagi.

" _Hosh_ ~"

Membosankan.

 **Tap! tap! tap!**

Kaki terus helmeppo langkahkan. Melewati beberapa kelas. Laboratorium, ruang olah raga dan beberapa ruang kosong lainnya.

Ia harus sampai di tempat tujuan atau bell tanda masuk akan berbunyi dan pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai.

"Kenapa perpustakaan harus sejauh ini?" Bahkan sesekali, Helmeppo terlihat merutuk kesal. Ia juga mulai menaiki tangga di depannya hanya untuk membuatnya turun kembali dengan buru-buru seraya bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Helmeppo terlihat berusaha mengintip. Telinga juga mulai ia pasang baik-baik.

"Sudah! _Hiks_.. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi! _Hiks_.. lepaskan aku!"

"Bonney?" Helmepo nampak bergumam khawatir ketika ia dapat mendengar suara gadis yang ia kenal terdengar menangis namun entah karena apa. Bahkan Helmeppo berusaha untuk mengintip lebih dekat dimana dirinya dapat melihat Jewelry Bonney tengah terduduk di lantai berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda raven yang ia kenal.

Si pemuda nampak masih tersenyum. Ia terlihat menggenggam tangan si gadis yang masih menangis dan terisak di depannya.

"Sudahlah, _Bonney_.. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan berakhir."

"Tidak! _Hiks_.. Lepaskan aku.. Aku— _hiks_! minta maaf.. _Hiks_. _._ Ampuni aku! Aku janji! Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang dan pizza yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Tapi _hiks_ — Jangan ganggu aku lagi! Aku sudah tidak sanggup melakukan semua permintaanmu! _Hiks_! Aku takut!"

Penasaran!

Helmeppo makin dibuat penasaran. Ia mulai menggertakkan giginya dengan tangan makin mencengkram buku paket di pelukannya. Dan dengan sekali meneguk ludah, Helmeppo pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk kembali menaiki tangga di depannya seraya menyapa walau dengan perasaan takut.

"Oh.. H-hei, Luffy." Luffy menoleh ke depan dan hal itu dijadikan kesempatan oleh Bonney untuk melarikan diri dari si raven yang kehilangan pegangannya.

Tidak terlalu mengambil pusing, Luffy pun mulai membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan kurva senyuman yang masih ia pertahankan. Luffy bahkan mulai membuka suara yang anehnya membuat si pirang nampak berkeringat dingin karena masih ketakutan.

"Helmeppo. Suatu kejutan kau ada di lorong yang dirumorkan sangat angker."

" _Hehhehe_.. Lorong angker hanya rumor. K-kau pun ada disini 'kan? Lagi pula.. aku ingin cepat sampai ke perpustakaan tanpa harus melewati kelas dua terlebih dahulu."

"Begitu ya."

"I-iya."

Hening untuk sementara.

"Tadi, B-Bonney... kenapa?"

Luffy makin menarik kurva dibibirnya. Hal tersebut membuat Helmeppo makin takut bahkan sampai mundur beberapa langkah.

" _Bonney_ mencoba membatalkan kesepakatan yang kami buat. Hanya itu saja."

"K-kesepakatan?" Beo Helmeppo penasaran. Luffy hanya menganggukan kepalanya dimana si raven mulai mendekat dengan senyuman yang telah hilang di bibirnya.

"Iya. Tapi tidak terlalu penting. Ngomong-ngomong.. Maukah kau datang ke rumahku? Salah satu temanku berulang tahun malam ini dan aku tidak bisa memberikan kado padanya secara langsung karena Ayahku pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk keluar rumah nanti malam. Jadi, harus ada yang membantuku. Kau mau 'kan melakukannya? Tenang saja. Aku tetap membayar untuk hal apapun."

"Em.. B-bagaimana ya?" Helmeppo nampak berpikir. Ia mulai melihat sekeliling lorong bahkan pemuda di depannya. "Em.."

"Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan meminta orang lain untuk melakukannya—

"Aku bisa!" Helmeppo nampak memotong cepat. Hal tersebut membuat Luffy senang dan mulai merangkul bahu Helmeppo dengan erat.

"Kau teman yang terbaik dan sebelumnya aku berterimakasih padamu, Helmeppo."

" _Hehehe_.. T-tentu.. Sama-sama, Lu—

"Lucy!"

Helmeppo dan Luffy menoleh. Tepatnya pada seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang terlihat menarik seorang gadis yang barusan kabur beberapa saat lalu.

Dari tempatnya, terlihatlah Bonney yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya takut dengan tangan yang berusaha ia tarik dari cengkeraman Franky.

"Berapa kau membayar Jewelry Bonney untuk hal yang ia lakukan?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Selain Luffy yang mulai melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari pundak Helmeppo.

"Ayo adu jotos denganku! Kalau aku menang biarkan gadis ini bicara—

"Kalau aku yang menang?" Luffy terlihat memotong dengan segera. Hal itu membuat Franky kaget namun, ia berusaha untuk terlihat tetap tenang. Berbeda dengan Bonney yang terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Franky dengan raut wajah sangat ketakutan. Seakan gadis yang masih Franky cengkram tangannya itu tengah berusaha memperingatkan dirinya dari sesuatu yang sangat bahaya.

Dan karena hal itu sontak saja, sebulir keringat dingin tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari pelipis kanan Franky disusul dengan dirinya yang mulai membalas ucapan Luffy barusan.

"Kalau kau menang.. Aku akan menggantikan tugas yang kau berikan pada, Jewelry Bonney."

Bonney terlonjak kaget berbeda dengan Luffy yang tampak mulai terkekeh walaupun kekehannya lebih mirip seringai yang sangat menakutkan dimata ketiga orang tersebut.

"Seperti aku membutuhkan dirimu saja. Aku tidak butuh antek orang lain seperti dirimu, _Cyborg_!" Franky terbelalak kaget. Ia mulai menggeram dengan gigi yang ia gertakan. "Maaf.. Tapi kelasku sebentar lagi masuk dan aku tidak peduli kau mau menanyakan apa saja pada Jewelry. Lagi pula aku tidak menyuruh dia melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawanya. Benar 'kan jewelry?"

Bonney mulai terpuruk takut dan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, Bonney pun menyetujui ucapan si raven.

Helmeppo nampak menoleh gelisah. Ia mulai melihat ketiga orang didepannya secara bergantian. Terutama pada Luffy yang terlihat mulai meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ngh!" Luffy juga mulai menarik napas perlahan dengan kedua mata yang langsung ia arahkan pada Franky yang terlihat terlonjak kaget.

" _Hosh_! Aku berterimakasih padamu Franky. Karena ulahmu aku jadi bisa melihat wajah memuakkanmu setiap hari mulai dari besok!" Luffy mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Hal itu membuat Franky tambah geram namun berbeda dengan Helmeppo dan Bonney yang nampak terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Langkah kaki.

Dan si raven yang masih menggunakan selulernya.

 **Tap!**

Luffy menghentikan kedua kakinya ketika seorang pria yang menjadi guru kimia di Sekolahnya nampak bersandar dengan ponsel yang tengah ia gunakan.

Hening perlahan menyelimuti dan sang guru pun mulai menyimpan ponselnya dengan kaki yang mulai ia langkahkan untuk mendekati muridnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia sudah tidak ada di Fuusha. Memang apa yang kau katakan padanya sampai _dia_ menghilang seperti sekarang ini?"

Kekehan dan si raven yang juga ikut menyimpan selulernya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Enel. Aku hanya menyuruhmu mencari anjing jalanan itu. Tidak lebih."

"Dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Bukan masalah. Aku tahu bagaimana cara memancing harimau dengan sayuran. Terimakasih sudah membantu, Enel. Walau bantuan yang kau berikan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali." Enel memalingkan wajahnya. Hal itu membuat si raven menatap kesal dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sang guru.

Kejadian selanjutnya bahu Enel mulai ditarik bersamaan dengan Luffy yang langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Enel.

Tidak mau membuang kesempatan, sang guru pun ikut menarik muridnya tersebut dan mulai ia dorong ke arah tembok terdekat.

Bibir mereka terus beradu, lidah mereka terus menari dan hisapan-hisapan kecil terlihat mulai mereka lakukan.

Mereka terus begitu tanpa menyadari kedatangan seorang pemuda pirang yang hampir menjatuhkan tiga buah buku paket yang ia bawa. Ya, jika saja seorang pemuda bersurai biru tidak menangkap buku-buku tersebut dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut si pirang.

Gerakan tiba-tiba terhenti dan Luffy mulai menyudahi ciumannya tanpa peduli sang guru yang mulai terangsang.

Enel mulai menarik napas berat. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah dengan kabut nafsu terlihat dari kedua matanya.

"..." Hening yang dipaksakan dan Franky masih setia di tempatnya dengan Helmeppo yang sebenarnya sangat ketakutan.

Luffy mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Alhasil keringat dingin pun mengalir dari kedua pemuda yang sekarang masih bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

Mereka terlihat takut apalagi ketika jarak si raven yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari mereka yang tengah bersembunyi.

 **Tap! tap! tap!**

Kaki terus Luffy langkahkan berbeda dengan pria di belakangnya yang sudah kembali bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Enel, mulai membuka suara.

"Kita harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Ini sudah lebih dari jam istirahat, bocah."

Luffy menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan menarik sebuah seringai Luffy pun mulai berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan gurunya yang sudah kembali pada sikapnya semula.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Luffy kembali melangkah. Ia mulai melewati Enel dengan santai seraya membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat kedua mata sang guru terbelalak sebelum akhirnya terpuruk.

Enel ikut melangkah. Mereka terlihat meninggalkan lorong tersebut dan membuat Franky melepaskan bekapannya dari Helmeppo yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

 **BRUK!**

" _Hosh_! _Hosh_! _Hosh_!"

.

 **Franky**

 **BRUK!**

" _Hosh_! _Hosh_! _Hosh_!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Franky mulai bertanya dengan nada acuh walau ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Helmeppo yang terlihat sangat aneh.

Hening perlahan terjadi sampai Helmeppo kembali berdiri dengan mata terarah pada Franky.

"Kenapa Luffy dan Pak Enel berciuman? Apa mereka berpacaran? Lalu— bagaimana dengan pria yang menjadi pacarnya Luffy? Ap-apa mereka sungguh sudah putus?" Helmeppo nampak bertanya bingung begitu juga dengan Franky yang terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya tanda penasaran.

"Pria siapa?" Tanya Franky ingin kepastian. "Dan sejak kapan si penipu itu menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Helmeppo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia mulai mengambil buku-bukunya dari Franky dan kembali melangkah jika saja Franky tidak berlari untuk mencegat pemuda tersebut.

"Katakan padaku! Kau tahu sesuatu 'kan?" Helmeppo nampak gelisah. Terbukti dengan buku-buku yang mulai ia cengkram dengan erat. Franky terlihat masih menunggu sampai Helmeppo merundukan kepalanya dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Yang ku tahu— Luffy pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria bernama Rob Lucci sekitar dua atau tiga bulan lalu. Tapi aku sudah tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentang pria itu semenjak mereka bertengkar mempersalahkan Tuan Donquixote. Hanya itu yang diceritakan Luffy padaku ketika aku bertanya padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Rob Lucci? Tuan Donquixote?" Franky mulai membeo bingung dan langsung diangguki oleh Helmeppo dengan gerakan cepat.

"Iya. Rob Lucci adalah pacarnya Luffy sedangkan Tuan Donquixote adalah ayahnya Luffy. Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa bercerita lebih banyak dari ini. Aku takut Luffy marah padaku karena mencoba melangar privasinya."

"..." Franky terdiam di tempatnya sampai Helmeppo pamit untuk melanjutkan tujuannya meninggalkan Franky yang masih mematung dan mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

...

' _Ayah.. Kenapa kau menangis?'_

 _'Tidak.. Ayah hanya datang pagi ini ke rumah sakit untuk memperbaiki beberapa papan pengumuman yang sudah rusak.'_

 _'Lalu?'_

 _'Dan tanpa sengaja kaki Ayah melangkah masuk ke sebuah ruang mayat yang terbuka.'_

 _'...'_

 _'Dikamar mayat tersebut terdapat korban mutilasi yang entah kenapa mengingatkan Ayah pada seorang kenalan bernama Rob Lucci yang sudah menghilang selama dua bulan ini.'_

...

Franky terbelalak untuk sementara.

Mungkinkah si raven berjulukan Lucy tersebut adalah dalang dibalik kematian kekasihnya sendiri?

Kalau memang iya, kenapa? Apa karena mereka sedang _bertengkar_ seperti yang diceritakan Helmeppo barusan? Atau si Lucy sialan itu hanya ingin menggunakan kekasihnya sendiri sebagai objek pembunuhan semata?

Bajingan!

Rasanya Franky ingin menginterogasi si raven secara langsung lalu mencekokinya dengan beberapa jenis narkoba agar pemuda sialan itu mengalami _ketergantungan_ atau bagusnya lagi terkena overdosis.

Tunggu!

Kenapa Franky jadi berpikir seperti ini?

Dirinya bukan seorang pembunuh seperti si raven! Ya, walau pekerjaan yang ia lakukan bisa saja telah melenyapkan nyawa orang lain tanpa ia ketahui.

Menjadi pengedar obat terlarang bukanlah keinginannya! _Hobby_ gilanya pada mekanik yang membuatnya rela menjadi target dan buruan polisi.

Syukurlah dia tidak pernah menggunakan nama asli ketika melakukan transaksi dengan para pelanggannya.

Nama Franky haruslah tetap aman. Biarlah nama _Cyborg_ yang menjadi incaran para polisi.

 **DEG!**

Tunggu!

 _Cyborg_?

Dari mana si raven mengetahui nama _Cyborg_?

Apa jangan-jangan si raven telah menjadi pelanggannya tanpa ia ketahui? Tapi dengan _nama_ siapa?

Atau mungkinkah—

...

 _"Begitukah?" Tanya Luffy tidak yakin. "Bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada jadi antek_ _seseorang_."

...

 _"Seperti aku membutuhkan dirimu saja. Aku tidak butuh antek orang lain seperti dirimu, Cyborg!"_

...

"..." Dan dengan itu Franky pun hanya bisa mematung ditempat dengan otak yang terus berpikir. Terlebih pada seorang pria yang memperkerjakan dirinya.

.

.

Lalu di waktu yang sama rupanya si raven sudah kembali ke kelasnya yang ternyata belum mendatangkan guru yang mengajar di jam berikutnya.

Bahkan Usopp mulai menoleh ke belakang tepat ke arah si raven yang tampak mengagumi gambar dalam buku paket sains-nya.

"Luffy.. Kau kenap—

"Lihat Usopp! Laba-laba ini cantik sekali." Luffy mulai menunjuk buku paketnya dan membuat Usopp memicingkan kedua matanya untuk membaca sekilas jenis laba-laba dalam buku sains tersebut.

"Apanya yang cantik dari laba-laba kejam ini? _Okay_.. Rupanya memang cantik dengan warnanya yang hitam dan hiasan jam pasir di perutnya. Tapi sadarlah Luffy.. Laba-laba bernama _Black_ _Widow_ ini sangat beracun! Kau akan mati jika berurusan dengan laba-laba it—

"Apa seseorang akan mencarikan laba-laba ini untukku pelihara?" Luffy terlihat berharap. Usopp sampai terbelalak kaget seraya menggebrak meja si raven yang terlihat masih berbinar kagum. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika seorang gadis seperti Boa Hancock mendengar permintaan Luffy dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka ketika dirinya hendak pergi ke ruang guru.

"Ya ampun Luffy. Peliharanmu yang adalah gurita saja sudah aneh. Dan sekarang mau ditambah dengan laba-laba beracun. Aku ragu kau bisa mengurus makhluk kecil itu, Luffy."

" _Shishishi_.. Tentu aku bisa. Walau aku tidak harus mengurusnya."

"Eh?" Dan Usopp pun terlihat mulai kebingungan dengan sebelah alis mengernyit. Sampai sesaat kemudian seorang guru wanita datang dan siap memulai pelajaran berikutnya.

.

.

.

 **Tashigi**

"Aku sungguh menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tashigi. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas pencarian yang sudah kau lakukan untukku."

Tashigi terpuruk. Ia mulai memalingkan wajahnya malu pada siput lucu di depannya.

"Aku tetap saja menyesal."

"... Jangan seperti itu. Berkemaslah lalu kembalilah ke Fuusha." Tashigi mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian panggilan dari den den mushi pun diakhiri.

 **Kacha!**

Hening untuk sesaat. Tashigi pun tampak menghela napas lelah karena sudah beberapa hari melakukan pencarian yang tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

Ternyata Logue Town sangat luas. Tak terkecuali untuk dua desa yang ia masuki kemarin dan tadi pagi. Semua, tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.

" _Hosh_!" Tashigi mulai menghela napasnya. Ia mulai keluar dari dalam gang sempit untuk selanjutnya mencari taxi yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke Hotel yang masih ia tempati.

.

 **Bruk!**

Tashigi menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Kedua matanya mulai menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Membangunkan dirinya kembali, Tashigi pun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa keripik kentang yang ia beli sebelum masuk ke dalam Hotel. Tashigi juga kembali terpuruk. Masih merasa kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa menemukan alamat rumah si raven yang ada di Logue Town dan disembunyikan anggota kepolisiannya. Bahkan Tashigi merasa aneh. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak diberitahu perihal berita sialan tersebut? Apa karena dirinya adalah seorang wanita atau karena wilayah yang Tashigi jaga adalah wilayah yang berlawanan dengan pria perokok tersebut. Mungkin saja begitu mengingat Tashigi pun tidak membagi kasus yang ia tangani pada sang kepala polisi berupa pengedaran obat terlarang yang sangat susah ia lacak siapa pelakunya.

Hening untuk sesaat. Bahkan Tashigi mulai membuka laptopnya untuk membuka kembali situs rahasia kepolisinannya. Semoga dengan lebih teliti membaca dirinya akan menemukan alamat rumah pemuda bernama Monkey D. Luffy atau Monkey Luffy tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hanya nihil yang Tashigi dapat. Berita di situs tersebut masih menyinggung hal yang sama dan tak ada bedanya sama sekali, samapai— korban baru kembali disangkut pautkan dengan si raven.

"PAK SMOKER!" Tashigi mulai berteriak kesal. Kenapa juga korban mutilasi dari empat pria di layar tersebut menyertakan si pemuda raven sebagai pelakunya. Tentunya dengan bukti inisial _L_ bahkan nama _Lucy_ terdapat disalah satu bagian tubuh korban yang terpotong seperti biasanya.

Tashigi mendesah prustasi. Ia kembali menjelajah pada kasus tiga belas tahun yang lalu tentang seorang korban mutilasi yang berprofesi sebagai seorang guru.

Yang benar saja. Usia si raven masih kurang dari delapan belas tahun 'kan? Kalau pemuda tersebut memulai tindakannya dari jarak tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu artinya si raven baru berusia empat tahun lebih saat itu.

Sungguh tidak masuk akal! Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang bocah diusianya yang masih sangat muda? Sang kepala Polisi pasti mengambil teori dan jalan pikir yang salah.

Lagi pula tidak mungkin pemuda baik, tampan dan ramah seperti seorang Monkey D. Luffy tega untuk membunuh. _Okay_.. Pemuda itu mungkin pernah memarahi bahkan sampai membentak dirinya. Tapi kan itu karena salah Tashigi sendiri yang terus menyuruh membuang sebuah topi jerami bahkan meyakinkan si pemuda jika pria yang pernah memberikan topi tersebut adalah seorang kriminal yang jahat.

" _Hosh_!" Tashigi kembali menghela napasnya. Bahkan ia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke Fuusha. Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi di Logue Town jika Nojiko menyudahi permintaannya." Dengan itu Tashigi mulai membangkitkan diri. Menutup kembali laptopnya dan bersiap pergi dari hotel tersebut.

.

.

Lalu, malam harinya terlihatlah seorang polisi yang mulai berlari menuju ruang kerja Smoker. Dari raut wajahnya pria tersebut nampak sangat ketakutan. Ia bahkan mulai menarik napas gugup sebelum akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu di depannya dan membuat Smoker terlonjak kaget ketika ia sedikit ketiduran.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

 **Smoker**

"M-masuk!" Smoker mulai memerintah seraya menggosok mata kanannya dengan kepala yang ia gelengkan.

 **SLAM!**

Pintu di buka dengan cepat dan sang polisi pun mulai memberitahukan laporannya.

"M-Monkey D. Luffy! Dia terlihat berjalan dengan putri dari Tuan Neptune di alun-alun kota, Pak! Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa jangan-jangan gadis tersebut akan menjadi korban dari _Lucy_ yang selanjutnya?"

 **BRAK!**

Smoker menggebrak mejanya marah. Sontak saja membuat pria di depannya terlonjak kaget dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"Aku akan turun tangan. Akan ku ikuti kemana pun pembunuh sialan itu pergi. Kau! Jaga tempatku selama aku tidak ada. Paham?"

"Dipahami, pak!"

Smoker mulai menarik mantelnya dan dengan menyalakan dua cerutunya, sang kepala polisi pun bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjuk salah satu anak buahnya barusan.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Smoker sampai di alun-alun kota yang tampak sangat ramai dan penuh dengan orang-orang. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, Smoker dapat melihat jika target yang sedang ia cari baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko makanan.

Sedikit menggeram, Smoker pun mulai memacu langkahnya dengan tiap tiga langkah sekali dirinya bersembunyi dan membuat beberapa orang curiga padanya. Lalu, dengan membalikkan mantel yang ia kenakan, memakai kaca mata hitam, memakai sebuah topi dan membuang dua cerutu yang sudah hampir habis. Smoker pun mulai berjalan santai berharap penyamarannya tidaklah diketahui oleh targetnya.

.

"Tadi itu kue yang sangat lezat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengunyahnya. _Hehehe_." Shirahoshi terus saja berkicau ria. Hal itu membuat pemuda di sebelahnya terkekeh dan mulai membalas perkataan tersebut.

"Aku bisa membuatkan kue seperti itu jika kau mau, Yowahoshi."

"Sungguh?" Shirahoshi nampak berharap dan dengan menganggukan kepalanya, Luffy pun mengiyakan ucapannya sendiri.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak. Ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena kau sudah mau mengantarku jalan-jalan bahkan sampai bicara dengan Ayahku yang terlalu overprotektif."

" _Hehehehe_.. Aku juga berterimakasih dengan kaluang yang kakak berikan padaku tadi." Shirahoshi nampak berkata malu. Ia mulai menggenggam kaluang yang ia kenakan dan membuat seorang gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Boa Hancock terisak dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Yowahoshi! Ayo kita masuk ke toko yang disana!" Luffy dengan semangat menunjuk sebuah toko dengan papan bergambar daging yang sangat besar dan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya Shirahoshi pun bergegas menyusul si raven yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

"K-kak Luffy.. tunggu!"

.

Smoker mulai berlari namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat pria asing tengah berdiri dari tempat yang cukup gelap dan tersembunyi.

Smoker bahkan perlu melepas kacamatanya untuk mengamati wajah dari entitas asing tersebut dan ketika Smoker mengetahuinya tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Smoker terbelalak dengan mulut setengah menganga.

"Monkey Dragon! Kenapa dia ada di Fuusha?" Smoker mulai bertanya penasaran. Bahkan ketika si pria bernama Monkey Dragon tersebut melangkah pergi, Smoker tidaklah ingin mengejarnya. Karena target sesungguhnya hanya si pemuda bernama Lucy tersebut.

Bahkan Smoker tidak sadar jika di seberang jalan terlihatlah seorang remaja pria dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan tengah berdiri bersandar ke tembok dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan.

Lalu dengan meronggoh ponsel yang ia simpan di kantong celanyanya si pemuda pun mulai menghubungi seseorang yang menjadi _Tuan_ nya.

.

.

 **Doflamingo**

"Apa yang kau dapatkan, Dellinger?"

-"Seorang kepala polisi, Tuan Donquixote. Dari tadi dirinya terus membuntuti putra kesayangan anda. Saya rasa pria itu curiga dengan putra anda karena mempunyai nama yang sama dengan _Lucy_."-

"Smoker ya. _Ffuffuffu_. Pria sialan itu memang sungguh mengganggu sekali. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa kembali Dellinger. Biar aku yang akan menangani masalah ini."

-"Apa anda yakin Tuan?"- Suara dari seberang seluler tersebut terdengar tidak yakin. Doflamingo hanya bisa mengangguk dengan seringai yang mulai ia perlihatkan.

"Seratus persen yakin."

-"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan segera kembali."-

 **Nit.**

" _Ffuffuffu_.. Akan ada kejadian yang menarik malam ini." Ucap Doflamingo senang. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Viola yang masih bersedih karena meninggalnya Monet.

Doflamingo mulai memerintah kesal.

"Viola! Berhenti menangis dan lakukan tugasmu!" Viola mulai terlonjak kaget seraya mendongak takut ke arah Doflamingo. Ia juga mulai mengangguk pelan dengan tubuh yang mulai ia bangkitkan. Tak berselang lama, Viola pun datang kembali dari kamarnya dengan berbekal beberapa alat _make-up_. Viola mulai menutup pintu dengan rapat sebelum akhirnya mendekati si pirang yang nampak masih menyeringai.

.

Dua belas menit kemudian, seorang pria pirang bermantel hitam dengan wajah yang di warnai sedemikian rupa nampak keluar dari ruang kerja Doflamingo. Bahkan Law yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu seraya menonton televisi nampak mengernyit bingung karena dirinya tidak mengenali siapa pria asing tersebut.

Si pirang sampai menyeringai. Ia tidak menyangka jika hasil tangan mantan kekasihnya itu mampu menipu anaknya sendiri sampai tidak mengenali dirinya seperti sekarang.

Lain kali Doflamingo akan meminta Viola melakukan hal serupa. Ia ingin melihat reaksi _kekasih_ nya jika ia menyamar seperti ini.

Apa pemuda tesebut akan mengenalinya? Ataukah tidak mengenalinya seperti halnya sang anak?

Memikirkannya membuat Doflamingo sampai terkekeh sendiri. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah dimana sebuah mobil tengah menunggunya di luar pintu gerbang.

Lalu setelah si pirang sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia pun mulai mendudukkan diri di sebuah pagar tembok dengan kedua mata menjelajah kesegala arah.

Dan sebagai pemanis, Doflamingo pun mulai berjalan dan berpura-pura menabrak seorang pria yang langsung mengundang kesal dan amarah.

 **Buruk!**

" _Argh_! Kau punya mata atau tidak, eh?"

"Oh.. Maafkan aku, Tuan. Tadi fokus ku hanya tertuju ke depan saja. Begini saja. Sebagai permintaan maaf dariku bagaimana kalau aku bayar dengan uang." Tawar si pirang seraya menyerahkan sejulah uang dengan nominal cukup besar yang membuat pria di depannya senang meski berusaha ia tutup-tutupi.

"... Tapi— ini terlalu banyak, Tuan." Namun si pirang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak. Ambil saja. Karena aku juga memerlukan bantuan darimu."

"Bantuan?" Dan pria asing itu pun mulai mengernyit bingung.

"Ya. Kau lihat pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari toko daging dengan seorang gadis cantik berbaju putih itu?"

"Iya.. Lalu?"

"Sapalah mereka. Cukup berbasa basi saja lalu kembalilah kemari karena masih banyak uang yang sedang menunggumu." Si pria mulai terkekeh. Ia mulai mengangguk menyetujui ucapan si pria bermantel bulu hitam tersebut setelah ia menerima sebagian uang yang memang dijanjikan oleh si pirang barusan.

Ia, mulai menyeringai.

"Itu mudah. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku." Si pria mulai berlari membuat si pirang bernama Doflamingo tersebut menyeringai karena rencananya untuk menjebak sang kepala polisi akan segera dimulai.

"Ffuffuffu!"

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Next:**_

 _"_ _Akan ku buat kau menyusul, Luna ke akhirat, Dragon!"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Halo x'D ketemu lagi sama saya Verochi chan.**

 **Okay... pertama, saya ingin bilang jika semua fic yang pernah saya janjikan akan sangat LAMA bisa dikirim dikarenakan PERGInya ponsel saya ke akhirat sana dari 6 hari yang lalu. Seriusan? Padahal semua fic saya disimpan di ponsel itu! Chap 22-25 fic ini. Puluhan fic yang hampir kelar dari beberapa fandom berbeda. Bahkan semuanya! Hiks! Saya pengen mewek! Saya nulis bukan satu atau dua bulan! Tapi satu tahun terakhir ini dan _semuanya_ lenyap tak tertolong!**

 **Hweeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Okay.. cukup curhat nya!**

 **Btw..**

 **Oh.. Saya jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat seseorang gak jadi kondangan gara-gara pengen nyari posisi yang pewe buat baca fic ini xD. Saya tersanjung *ditabok* nah.. Untuk cari jawabannya silakan cari di chap 20 ini xD.**

 **Ohohoho.. Lu, katanya kamu makin keren saat sisi gelapmu muncul xD. Ahh.. Saya kira saya bakal di timbul karena ngeupdate chap 19. Btw dark!Luffy akan sering keluar saat waktunya tiba. Ini hanya masalah waktu dan semuanya akan dimulai.**

 **Dan... ada yang nyari LawLu? Ini saya kasih di Chap 20 dan selanjutnya. Saya juga kasih sedikit. _Akhem_... lewat _flashback_ . Jahahaha **

**Okay.. Selamat membaca chap 20**

 **Me: *tebarbungadiatasmayatponselsaya***

* * *

 **Shirahoshi**

Malam yang hangat dan Shirahoshi yang nampak merundukkan kepalanya dengan ingatan ketika Franky memberinya surat pagi tadi.

...

 _'Menjauhlah dari Monkey Luffy, Nona. Dia adalah seorang pembunuh!'_

...

 **Krek!**

Luffy langsung menoleh ketika dilihatnya si gadis tidak mengunyah kembali cemilan yang ia pegang. Luffy juga mulai berhenti dan membuat Shirahoshi terlonjak kaget karena pemuda yang tadi berjalan bersamanya sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"K-k-kak Luffy.."

"Kau ini kenapa, Yowahoshi?" Luffy mulai bertanya khawatir. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati gadis cantik didepannya.

"..." Tak ada balasan. Selain ekspresi sedih yang dilukis pada wajah cantik dan manis Shirahoshi.

"Kak Luffy?" Suara yang cukup pelan. Luffy sampai mengernyitkan alis bingung.

Angin malam perlahan berhembus di antara mereka. Orang-orang juga tampak berjalan santai seraya bercanda ria menikmati suasana ataupun kedekatan mereka bersama yang terkasih.

Perlahan, Shirahoshi mulai meneguk ludah gugup. Sebelah tangan mulai ia cengkram dengan erat bersamaan dengan Luffy yang mulai membalas ucapan gadis tersebut.

"Iya?"

 **Krek!**

"Apa—" Shirahoshi nampak ragu untuk bicara namun dengan meneguk ludahnya, Shirahoshi pun kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kakak akan membunuhku?"

Luffy terbelalak. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Shirahoshi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, kaget dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Hal itu membuat Shirahoshi salah tingkah dengan perasaan yang begitu menyesal apalagi ketika dirinya dapat melihat jika pemuda yang ia sukai mulai merundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"M-maaf kak.. A-aku—

"Siapa yang memberitahumu hal seperti ini, Yowahoshi?" Luffy nampak bertanya lirih. Hal itu makin membuat Shirahoshi merasa bersalah dan berakhir dengan dirinya meneteskan air mata dengan nada yang terdengar merengek.

" _Hiks_.. Maafkan aku, kak.. Aku—

"Ya ampun.. Tega sekali kau membuat seorang gadis menangis." Luffy dan Shirahoshi menoleh serempak. Bahkan Smoker yang tengah mengintip pun merasa penasaran akan siapa gerangan dari pria tak dikenal tersebut.

"Minta maaflah, Nak. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan gadis cantik seperti dirinya untuk yang kedua kali. Kau pasti akan menyesal. _Hahaha_.. _Okay_.. Selamat tinggal. Nikmati waktu kencan kalian."

"..."

Hening perlahan terjadi bahkan Shirahoshi pun sudah mulai berhenti menangis. Ia mulai mendekati Luffy yang masih melihat kepergian pria barusan. Smoker yang bersembunyi pun sampai memicingkan matanya waspada pada pandangan dingin si raven yang ditunjukan untuk pria tadi. Bahkan Smoker berspekulasi jika pemuda dengan julukan nama _Lucy_ tersebut akan mengganti target pembunuhannya malam ini.

Lalu, dari arah lain terlihatlah si pria yang barusan menghampiri Luffy dan Shirahoshi kembali berjalan untuk bertemu dengan Doflamingo. Dimana pria pirang yang tengah menyamar tersebut mulai mengajak pria barusan untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat untuk setumpuk uang berikutnya. Bahan pria tersebut tidaklah tahu jika nyawanya sedang ada dalam ancaman besar.

Pria tersebut akan segera dibunuh!

 _Smirk!_

.

"Kak Luffy.. Maafkan aku." Shirahoshi kembali membuka suara. Kedua matanya nampak berkaca-kaca dengan kedua kaki yang ia mainkan pertanda gelisah.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Luffy masih terdiam di tempat dengan tubuh tak bergeming barang sedikitpun.

"Kak Luffy!" Merasa ucapannya tak dihiraukan, Shirahoshi pun kembali memanggil nama si pemuda dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. Dan saat dirinya akan memeriksa keadaan si raven tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut menengok dan membuat Shirahoshi terlonjak kaget.

Kini Luffy yang mulai membuka suara.

"Maaf.. sepertinya aku kebanyakan melamun." Luffy nampak membalas lirih. Ia juga mulai mengelus pelan bahu kirinya bahkan membenarkan syal yang ia kenakan. Giginya juga sedikit menggertak dengan pandangan mata yang begitu mati.

"T-tidak kak.. Aku.. Sekali lagi maafkan aku! Aku hanya—

"Tidak apa-apa." Luffy mulai memotong ucapan Shirahoshi. "Mungkin.. Aku memang pantas dicurigai. Orang-orang pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk jalan berduaan dengan seorang pembunuh."

"Kak luffy! Kakak bukan seora—

"Kau pulang saja duluan _Shirahoshi_. Aku baru ingat jika aku ada sedikit keperluan mendadak."

"Tapi kak—

Ucapan selalu saja terpotong.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku jalan-jalan malam ini." Luffy mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Bahkan Shirahoshi siap mengejar jika saja pemuda di depannya tidak mengepalkan kedua tangannya seolah menahan emosi.

"Kak Luffy!"

"..." Dan tetap tak ada balasan.

"KAK!"

Shirahoshi tak didengarkan. Luffy tanpa peduli terus berjalan dan meninggalkan Shirahoshi yang nampak sangat bersedih dan akhirnya kembali menangis.

" _Hiks_!"

Tetesan air mata tersebut terus berjatuhan dan membuat Shirahoshi terpuruk sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di atas pijakannya sendiri.

.

 **Smoker**

Di arah lain, terlihatlah Smoker yang mulai keluar dari tempat persembuyiannya. Ia dengan segera langsung mengikuti si raven yang nampak berjalan sendiri ditengah kerumunan orang-orang, sampai tiba-tiba—

" _KYAAAA_!" Terdengarlah suara jeritan dari seorang wanita yang langsung menyita perhatian Smoker bahkan Luffy yang tengah berjalan sendiri. Smoker terlihat menimang-nimang sebelum akhirnya berlari untuk mengikuti asal suara tersebut.

Dan ketika dirinya sampai—

 **DEG!**

Smoker pun terbelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya menutup wajah prustasi. Apalagi ketika dirinya dapat melihat jika mayat lainnya sudah kembali muncul. Sekarang korbannya bukan seorang yang tidak ia ketahui melainkan seorang pria yang ia lihat pernah bicara bersama _target_ yang sedang ia awasi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi adalah saat nama _Lucy_ ada dan terukir di dada korban yang terpotong menggunakan sebuah benda tajam.

Smoker sampai merutuk kesal. Ia dengan terpaksa harus menunda pengintaian yang sedang ia lakukan dan beralih menelfon beberapa anggotanya untuk mengevakuasi mayat korban pembunuhan tersebut.

Smoker hanya berharap jika salah satu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya ada yang sempat melihat siapa gerangan terakhir yang terlihat bersama sang korban.

.

Lalu, dari arah sebuah gang kosong yang gelap telihatlah seorang pria bersurai pirang yang mulai menyeringai ketika ia melihat kerumunan orang-orang di depannya. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lain. Baru saat ia akan membelokkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba seorang entitas yang sangat ingin ia bunuh terlihat berdiri dari seberang jalan dan membuatnya makin menyeringai.

Pria ber _tatto_ merah diwajahnya tersebut mulai melangkah pergi tanpa sadar seorang pria bersurai pirang mulai mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kebetulan sekali bukan? Dirinya masih ada dalam sebuah penyamaran berkat bantuan mantan kekasihnya yang cantik.

Padahal ini tidak sesuai rencana. Tapi— jika mangsa sudah ada didepan mata. Kenapa tidak langsung tangkap dan habisi saja?

Lalu, dengan langkah santai si pirang pun terus mengikuti pria di depannya tanpa membuat mangsanya curiga barang sedikit saja.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Shirahoshi**

Bahkan dari arah lain terlihatlah Shirahoshi yang nampak berlari ketakutan ke arah Luffy yang masih berjalan sendirian seraya menutup hidungnya dengan syal hitam yang ia kenakan.

Suara rengekan Shirahoshi yang keras telah membuat si raven berhenti berjalan dan mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

"Kak Luffy~ _HWEEE_!" Shirahoshi mulai memeluk Luffy dengan sangat eratnya dimana Luffy hanya terdiam dan mulai membuang napasnya pelan. Ia mulai tersenyum seraya mengelus surai pink lembut gadis dalam pelukannya.

" _Ssttt_... Tidak apa-apa. Tenang, Yowahoshi. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lihat barusan?" Luffy mulai bertanya lembut namun tak membuat Shirahoshi berhenti merengek barang sedetik saja.

"Korban pembunuhan.. _Hiks_.. Pria yang tadi menghampiri kit-kita.. _Hweeeeee_!" Luffy terdiam untuk sesaat. Kepalanya juga ikut terpuruk dengan gigi yang menggertak kesal. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya kembali, Luffy pun mulai membuang napas pelan sebelum akhirnya gertakan gigi yang sebelumnya ia perlihatkan berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih tak lama setelahnya.

"Berdoalah Yowahoshi. Semoga pria itu bisa tenang di alam ya. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Tempat ini terlihat sangat bahaya bagi dirimu." Shirahoshi mulai mengangguk. Ia mulai menggenggam tangan kanan Luffy yang terasa gemetar di genggaman nya. Lalu, dengan menghentikan sebuah Taxi kedua muda-mudi tersebut siap pergi dari area yang kini penuh dengan mobil polisi.

Bahkan sebelum Luffy ikut memasukan dirinya kedalam taxi, ia dapat melihat jika seorang pria yang ia _kenal_ terlihat mengikuti sang _ayah_ dari belakang. Namun, bukan kedua pria tersebut yang menjadi fokus utama si raven. Melainkan, seorang pria kemayu ber- _blush-on_ _pink_ yang terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Luffy sampai berbunga senang. Kedua tangannya makin gemetar dengan hidung yang perlahan mulai mengeluarkan darah. Shirahoshi sampai terbelalak kaget. Ia mulai membuka suara.

"Kak Luffy—

"M-maaf _Shirahoshi_. Tapi aku sungguh ada keperluan mendadak." Luffy langsung kabur, hal tersebut membuat Shirahoshi khawatir dan akhirnya ikut mengejar si raven walau dirinya kalah cepat karena pemuda yang ia ikuti sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil pria aneh tersebut. Shirahoshi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat makin khawatir!

Apa ini kasus penculikan?

Kalau begitu, Shirahoshi harus segera melapor kepolisi.

Ya.

Harus!

Shirahoshi siap melangkahkan kakinya pada kerumunan polisi yang masih berkumpul. Namun, saat ia hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda pirang dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan dan pernah ia lihat bersama si raven tadi pagi kini ada dan mulai berdiri di depannya dengan senyum jahat yang ia pamerkan.

Shirahoshi, sampai terbelalak kaget.

Ia, mulai gemetar ketakutan!

"Tuan _Lucy_ sangat sibuk, Nona. Jadi, biarkan saya yang mengantar anda sampai ke rumah."

.

.

 **Dragon**

Langkah kaki.

Dan langkah yang diikuti.

Doflamingo mulai menyalakan sebuah rokok dimana dirinya mulai memutar arah jalannya menuju sebuah gang kecil agar ia bisa menjalankan sebuah aksi kecilnya.

Lalu, saat si pirang keluar dari depan gang yang hampir dilewati si pria berjubah, tiba-tiba—

 **BUK!**

Doflamingo yang sedang ada dalam penyamarannya menabrakan diri pada pria ber _tatto_ merah tersebut.

Si pirang juga nampak meminta maaf. Ia mulai membersihkan jubah sang korban tabrakan dari abu rokok yang masih terselip di antara bibirnya.

"Oh.. maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya keasyikan merokok tadi"

Cara membersihkan yang cukup kasar! Si pria ber _tatto_ sampai menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Oh iya.. Kenalkan.. Nama saya Rosinante, lalu.. kalau boleh saya tahu, siapakah nama anda? Mungkin.. Saya bisa membayar atas kerugian besar ini."

"..." Tak ada jawaban selain si entitas asing yang mulai membuka kudung jubahnya dengan perlahan.

Sang entitas mulai membuka suara.

"Jangan menipuku! Aku tahu siapa kau, Doflamingo."

Doflamingo menarik seringainya. Didepannya kini tanpak seorang pria dengan _tatto_ merah diwajah kirinya. Si pria tampak begitu marah berbeda dengan Doflamingo yang mulai menyeringai dan memakai kacamatanya kembali seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat sekali. Padahal kita belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Dan aku cukup kecewa karena tidak bisa menipumu, Dragon." Puntung rokok mulai dibuang dan dengan gemas, Doflamingo mulai menginjak sisa rokok tersebut dengan kaki kanannya.

" _Chh_!"

Dragon sampai mendengus. Ia mulai melihat pakaian si pirang yang tampak merah berlumuran darah. Sepertinya pria sialan ini adalah dalang dibalik kasus pembunuhan yang sedang terjadi barusan.

"Kau yakin ada dalam penyamaran terbaikmu dimana kau saja tidak mengganti pakaianmu untuk menyembunyikan sebuah bukti pembunuhan."

"Siapa peduli?" Dofamingo mulai membalas cuek. "Karena baju ini juga akan menjadi saksi dimana aku akan menghabisi nyawamu, Dragon!"

Dragon terbelalak untuk sesaat dan dengan membelokkan badannya sebuah pisau lipatpun berhasil Dragon hindari dengan mudah. Ya, tentu saja. Namun, sayangnya Dragon tidak sadar jika Doflamingo sudah menyiapkan senjata lain yang langsung membuat Dragon terbelalak kaget. Lalu, kejadian selanjutnya—

 **DOR!**

Dragon pun ambruk ke tanah dengan luka tembak di bagian perutnya.

" _Ffuffuffu_. Mudah sekali menumbangkan calon ayah mertuaku sendiri."

Dragon kembali terbelalak. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Doflamingo yang nampak masih menyeringai jahat ke arahnya. Si pirang juga terlihat meniupkan kepulan asap dari moncong pistol yang baru ia gunakan. Hal itu membuat Dragon menggeram dan mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa— _hosh_.. Maksudmu?"

Hanya suara tawa yang terdengar. Ketika Doflamingo dengan puas dapat melihat raut wajah bingung dari pria di bawahnya.

Pistol juga kembali di simpan di tempatnya sebelum akhirnya, Doflamingo mulai membuka suara.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu ya?" Doflamingo mulai bertanya santai. Sontak saja, Dragon makin dibuat penasaran karenanya. "Asal kau tahu saja, Dragon. Aku, dan anakmu itu akan segera menikah!"

 **DEG!**

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, kedua mata Dragon kembali membola dengan sempurna dimana mulutnya mulai terbuka setengah menganga dengan detak jantung yang mulai berdebar tak beraturan.

Dragon juga mulai terpuruk. Ia mulai mencengkram bagian perutnya yang barusan terkena luka tembak dengan sangat eratnya. Bahkan ucapan Doflamingo selanjutnya makin membuat Dragon menggeram murka dengan gigi yang terdengar menggertak kesal.

"Satu lagi."

"..."

"Aku dan anakmu itu saling mencintai."

"..."

"Dia menyayangiku dan aku menyayanginya."

"..."

"Namun, bukan sebagai ayah dan anak."

"..."

"Tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih."

 **Krek!**

"Dan maaf!"

"..."

"Jika aku selalu kasar saat berhubungan seks dengan, Lu—

 **DUAGH!**

Doflamingo tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ketika dengan sangat emosi Dragon menghajar Doflamingo tepat di pipi kirinya.

" _Puih_!" Doflamingo juga mulai meludahkan darah yang keluar dari sela bibirnya. Kedua alisnya menaut kesal dengan banyaknya urat vena yang menjalar di sekitar keningnya. Tidak mau kalah Doflamingo pun mulai menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menjatuhkan Dragon dimana pria ber _tatto_ merah tersebut mulai terjungkal ke belakang dengan punggung menghantam tanah lebih dulu.

Tak tinggal diam. Doflamingo langsung melompat ke perut Dragon dimana kedua kepalan tangannya mulai ia gunakan untuk menghajar wajah dari Ayah kandung _kekasihnya_ sendiri.

 **BRUK!**

Dragon membalikkan keadaan. Ia balas mengajar Doflamingo walau sebuah pisau berakhir melukai perutnya kembali.

" _GAH_!" Doflamingo menyeringai. Ia kembali menghantam Dragon dengan pukulan baru setelah itu mereka saling mencekik dan saling melakukan baku hantam satu sama lain.

Mereka mulai saling menyikut, melempar, menarik dan akhirnya saling meninju.

" _Hosh_!"

" _Hosh_!"

Mereka sama-sama kelelahan. Mereka juga sama-sama menarik napas dengan berat diiringi rasa sakit yang terasa di seluruh anggota tubuh mereka.

Dragon mulai membuka suara. Dimana suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar sangat pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau tak akan mengerti.. _Hosh_.. Bagaimana seorang Ayah.. _shh_! bertindak demi anak kandungnya sendiri."

Doflamingo menggeram. Ia mulai menyiapkan pistolnya kembali dari balik mantel bulu hitamnya.

Bahkan Dragon ingat dengan putranya saat masih kecil.

...

 _Dimana bocah dalam ingatannya selalu menangis, tertawa atau melakukan hal-hal nakal seperti mengotori lantai dengan sandal kotornya atau mengacak bahan masakan yang tengah dibuat mendiang istrinya yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan pelukan hangat._

 _Bukan hanya itu, Dragon pun ingat pula dengan putranya yang sangat senang bermain sendiri tanpa peduli dengan anak-anak seusianya. Dan ketika sore tiba si raven kecil selalu pulang kerumah dengan wajah bebunga. Hal itu membuat Dragon senang karena putra kecilnya tidaklah kesepian walaupun tidak memiliki seorang pun teman._

 _Ingatan lain terus bermunculan. Apalagi ketika sebuah 'kejadian' terjadi dan putra kecilnya mulai mengurung diri dan membenci orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya._

 _Hanya tangisan dan putra kecilnya yang selalu mencoba untuk bunuh diri._

 _Putra kecilnya mulai melihat dunia secara berbeda dimana bocah tersebut perlahan makin menjauhi orang-orang ketika Dragon sudah menjadi seorang buronan._

 _Putra kecilnya mulai kehilangan senyuman dan cahaya hidupnya. Sampai, sebuah kurva melengkung yang ia lihat dari putra kecilnya membuat perasaan Dragon makin khawatir._

 _Dragon melihatnya._

 _Dragon mengetahuinya._

 _Semua.. Tentang putra kecilnya._

 _Semuanya.. Bahkan tingkah lakunya._

 _Tahu, jika putra kecilnya terus dihina karena memiliki Ayah seorang buronan bahkan jika itu di kota baru yang mulai putra kecilnya tempati._

 _Tahu, jika putra kecilnya dibully karena prestasinya yang sangat bagus dan tidak disukai anak-anak seusianya._

 _Tahu, jika putra kecilnya tidak memiliki seorang teman seusianya yang tak dapat ia ajak bicara satu sama lain._

 _Tahu, jika putra kecilnya membenci 'kegagalan' dan membuat anaknya tersebut bersedih bahkan sampai hilang kesadaran._

 _Dan tahu, jika putra kecilnya bisa membalas rasa kesalnya dan mendapatkan teman dengan sangat mudahnya._

 _Dragon selalu membuntuti putra kecilnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi namun berakhir dengan putranya berlari ketakutan sampai tak terkejar._

 _Dragon selalu mengawasi putra kecilnya, hanya untuk memastikan anaknya aman dan sehat setiap harinya._

 _Dragon selalu ingin menyapa putranya walaupun selalu terhalang karena beberapa pria dan wanita yang tidak ia ketahui selalu bersama sang anak setiap harinya._

 _Dragon ingin memberi putranya hadiah seperti dulu. Namun tidak bisa karena putra kecilnya sudah memilki beberapa orang spesial yang memberikan apapun yang ia mau._

 _Dragon hanya bisa melihat dari jauh._

 _Dan Dragon.. Akan berusaha senang walau hanya hal seperti itu yang bisa ia dapatkan._

 _Lalu, mimpi nya yang begitu menakutkan tiba-tiba muncul._

 _..._

 _'Aku membencimu, Ayah.'_

...

 _Anaknya membencinya. Putra tunggalnya sangat tidak menyukainya. Apa salahnya? Apa karena dirinya menjadi buronan? Apa karena dirinya tidak pernah menyapa anak kandungnya sendiri? Apa karena dirinya kabur dan tak pernah kembali?_

 _Semuanya sangat menyakitkan walau hal ini adalah bayaran yang cocok untuk dirinya._

 _Bahkan ingatan lain kembali menghantam benaknya. Dimana putranya terus-terusan merengek pada seorang pria pirang ketika istrinya yang ketahuan pernah berselingkuh dimasukan kedalam tanah._

 _Dragon ingin ada di posisi pria itu._

 _Dragon ingin menenangkan kesedihan putra tunggalnya._

 _Dragon ingin menghibur pemuda tersebut dan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 _Tapi.._

 ** _Krek!_**

 _Seringai pria sialan itu telah membuat dadanya sakit._

 _Kenapa pria sialan itu tersenyum untuk kematian istrinya sendiri?_

 _Kenapa si pirang tidak terlihat bersedih? Padahal saat itu Dragon saja sampai mengurung diri bahkan sampai tidak makan selama beberapa hari._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenap—_

 _..._

"Akan ku buat kau menyusul, Luna ke akhirat, Dragon!"

Dragon tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mulai mendongak dimana Doflamingo sudah menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arahnya.

Lalu, kejadian selanjutnya—

 **DOR!**

Peluru ditembakkan bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang mulai mendorong Dragon kedepan dimana peluru yang harusnya langsung bersarang ke jantung Dragon malah meleset dan langsung menembus bagian bahu kirinya.

 **CRASH!**

Doflamingo menggeram dan dengan memacu kedua kakinya Doflamingo melakukan hal tersebut untuk melarikan diri. Tak tinggal diam. Si pemuda biru tiba-tiba mengeluarkan benda serupa yang langsung ia gunakan untuk menembak pria didepannya.

Dan dengan sekali bidikan.

 **DOR!**

" _ARGH_!"

Kaki si pirang pun tertembak dan membuat yang bersangkutan nyaris terjatuh jika saja dirinya tidak berpegangan pada pohon di sebelahnya.

Tidak berniat membalas demi keselamatan, Doflamingo pun kembali memacu langkahnya dan berlari dari tempat tersebut.

Hening perlahan terjadi sampai akhirnya si pemuda biru yang tak lain adalah Franky tersadar dari kekesalannya dan mulai mendekati si pria yang nampak menarik napas berat dengan keadaan telungkup.

"Oi! kau baik-baik saja?" Franky mulai bertanya khawatir. Ia terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya menggusur si pria ketempat yang cukup aman. Bahkan Franky terlihat kaget karena gusuran yang tadi ia lakukan telah meninggalkan bekas darah dipermukaan tanah yang mereka lewati. Franky kembali merutuk kesal. Ia perlahan mulai membalikkan tubuh si pria hanya untuk membuatnya nyaris terjungkal ke belakang karena tahunya ia pada pria tersebut.

'Dragon? Kenapa kriminal yang buron ini berada di Fuusha?' Franky mulai bertanya dalam hati dimana ia perlahan kembali mendekat untuk memeriksa buronan tersebut.

Franky pun terlihat mengeluarkan selularnya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang kiranya mau ikut membantu.

"..." Belum ada tanda seseorang akan menerima panggilan tersebut dan hal itu telah membuat Franky kembali merutuk kesal.

" _Tck_! Tolong! Angkatlah!"

" _Uhuk_!" Dan Franky pun terlonjak kaget. Ia kembali mendekat.

"Bertahanlah.. aku sedang mengusahakan bantuan untukmu." Franky mulai berucap khawatir bahkan Franky dapat mendengar jika buronan yang tengah ia tolong mulai bergumam lirih sampai nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ini.. _Hosh_ salahku."

Franky mulai mengernyit bingung sampai panggilan di ponselnya tersambung dan Franky mulai bicara dengan orang di seberang seluler tersebut.

"Oh.. halo Chopper ini aku—

" _Hosh_!"

Tarikan napas yang pelan dan Dragon yang perlahan kehilangan penglihatannya. Bahkan sekilas ingatan terakhir kembali datang dibenaknya. Dimana putra tunggalnya diikuti seorang pria mencurigakan yang terlihat mengikuti putranya ketika pulang.

Si raven masih tetap tersenyum dan berjalan santai tanpa peduli pada pria di belakangnya.

.

.

Di kediaman Donquixote terlihatlah Doflamingo yang mulai mendobrak pintu rumahnya sampai membuat salah satu engsel pintu terlepas. Hal itu membuat Viola kaget bahkan Law pun sampai keluar dari kamarnya.

"Doflamingo! Kau kenap—" Viola tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat si pirang babak belur dengan luka tembak di bagian kakinya. Bahkan Law sendiri cukup hawatir dimana dirinya baru sadar jika pria yang beberapa saat yang lalu tidak ia kenali rupanya adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu yang sama kembali terlewati oleh seorang pemuda raven yang terlihat kebingungan ketika pintu utama rumahnya sudah kembali rusak. Si raven sampai harus mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk membuat dirinya kaget dan langsung menghampiri Doflamingo yang saat itu tengah terduduk di sofa dengan keadaan sedikit meringgis sakit.

"MINGO!" Luffy mulai memanggil khawatir. Ia mulai berlari dan mendekati sang ayah tiri yang saat itu tengah menggunakan selulernya.

Viola pun mulai menggeser arah duduknya hanya untuk membuat si raven ikut mendudukan diri seraya melihat luka-luka lebam di wajah si pirang.

Lalu, dari arah lain terlihat pula Law yang mulai menggeram. Apalagi ketika dirinya dapat melihat jika adik tirinya terlihat sangat khawatir pada ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Dan yang membuat Law tambah geram adalah apa yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut setelahnya.

Law sampai membelalakkan kedua matanya sama halnya dengan Viola yang mulai menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Disana, Law dapat melihat jika adik tirinya mulai mencium bibir sang Ayah dengan penuh perasaan. Merasa kesal, Law pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya tanpa peduli sang Ayah mulai menyeringai seakan mendapat kemenangan. Bahkan si pirang sepertinya sudah lupa jika di kaki kirinya masih terdapat sebuah peluru yang belum dikeluarkan dari tempatnya.

.

.

 **Law**

Kesal dan marah! Itulah yang dialami Law yang saat ini sedang berjalan di suatu tempat yang mulai sepi dengan orang-orang.

Malam yang dingin dan Law tidaklah peduli jika harus mengenakan sweater ataupun benda menghangatkan lainnya.

Kakinya terus melangkah dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat dan kedua alis menaut.

Sampai—

 **Tap! tap! tap!**

 **Tap!**

Langkah Law berhenti di depan seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan bersurai biru yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil dengan baju sedikit berlumuran darah.

Untuk sementara mereka saling terbelalak kaget satu sama lain sampai Law membuka suara untuk memecah keterkejutannya.

"Kau— "

"Oh.. H-halo.. _Em_.. Law?"

.

 **11:27 pm**

Law terlihat duduk berdua dengan pemuda biru yang kini memakai jaket hitam untuk menutupi bajunya yang sedikit terkena kecipratan darah di sebuah taman yang cukup kosong tanpa adanya satupun orang.

Mereka terlihat diam di tempat masing-masing. Bahkan si pemuda biru sesekali menoleh sebagai upaya membuka percakapan.

" _Em_.. Maaf soal itu, Law.. Maaf jika aku selalu menuduh adikmu yang tidak-tidak."

"..." Law masih terdiam. Ia tidak berniat membalas dan lebih memilih menggeram dengan ingatan ketika si raven mencium bibir ayahnya dan ketika bibir si raven dicium oleh Law sendiri.

Franky, pemuda biru tersebut masih tetap menoleh. Ia bingung harus bicara mengenai hal apa agar suasana tidak terlalu dingin bagaikan pemakaman angker.

Dan saat Franky akan kembali membuka suaranya—

"...—"

"Aku ingin sebuah senjata. Dan aku akan memaafkanmu." Perlahan, Franky mulai menarik sebuah senyuman seraya membalas ucapan Law dengan nada yang cukup terkejut.

"Oh.. _Uhahaha_.. _Em_.. Senjata ya. M-mudah.. Aku bisa memberimu sebuah pedang."

Law menoleh. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah meminta sesuatu pada pemuda disebelahnya dan yang membat Law tambah kaget adalah kesanggupan si pemuda memberikan apa yang ia mau.

Memangnya siapa pemuda di sebelahnya? Seorang pandai besi?

"Kau dapat mengambil barangmu satu atau dua bulan lagi, Law. Aku akan mulai membuatnya malam ini."

"Apa kau serius?" Law mulai bertanya kaget.

"Tentu saja. Itu sebagai permintaan maaf dariku. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya padamu jika aku adalah seorang ahli walau hanya ahli mekanik. Setidaknya membuat pedang bukanlah masalah untukku. Oh iya.. Bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan. Kau tahu aku belum makan dari siang tadi, _uhahaha_."

Law mulai terkekeh dan dengan menganggukan kepalanya, Law pun menyetujui ajakan Franky.

"Boleh juga. Aku pun tidak makan apapun dari tadi sore."

.

.

Disebuah rumah makan terlihatlah Law dan Franky yang terlihat mulai akrab. Mereka bahkan terlihat mulai mengobrol santai seraya meminum minuman yang mereka pesan beberapa saat lalu.

Bahkan Franky terlihat masih tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya meminum _cola_ kesukaannya dengan sekali tenggak.

"Aku tidak percaya. Ternyata dulu kau adalah seorang anak manja, Law. _Uhahaha_. Itu lucu sekali. Sangat tidak cocok dengan _tatto-tatto_ yang kau miliki."

"Iya.. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku pun membuat _tatto-tatto_ ini untuk menyembunyikan kelemahanku yang dulu. Kau tahu beberapa orang jahat pun terlihat mundur setelah mereka melihat _tatto D.E.A.T.H_ ini dan pekerjaanku yang adalah seorang ahli bedah."

"Benar. Mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk berususan dengan manusia yang bisa mengendalikan kehidupan orang-orang di atas meja operasi."

Hening untuk sesaat. Law pun terlihat kembali meminum _mocacinno_ nya berbeda dengan Franky yang sepertinya ingin menggali sebuah informasi.

"Bagaimana dengan adikmu itu, Law."

"..."

Law menoleh dan sesaat kemudian Law pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bahkan tak lama kemudian jeritan seorang gadis mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan suara rem mendadak dan tabrakan sebuah kendaraan.

Law dan Franky bergegas keluar diikuti beberapa pelanggan lainnya yang mulai terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang kakek-kakek yang mulai menatap bingung pada dua mobil yang langsung menabrak pohon bahkan pembatas jalan.

Franky mulai menepuk jidat bosan.

"Ya ampun.. Kalau sudah tua lebih baik diam saja dirumah. Jadinya kan masalah." Franky terlihat mendesah frustasi. Bersyukur juga karena kedua pengendara mobil selamat. "Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada kasus pembunuhan yang ditangani Pak Smoker barusan."

Law menoleh. Ia terlihat penasaran.

"Pembunuhan?"

"Iya, pembunuhan! Tepatnya kasus mutilasi. Aku hanya mendengarnya dari orang-orang. Oh iya. Ku dengar adikmu pergi keluar rumah disaat kejadian itu berlangsung—

 **Krek!**

Dan Franky pun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Law dengan geram sudah kembali mencengkram kerah baju Franky dengan sangat eratnya.

"Kau mau menuduh Luffy lagi, _eh_? Adikku pergi bersama adik kelasnya tadi! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang kau ceritakan barusan, Franky!"

"... Kau benar." Franky terlihat mengalah. "Maaf menyalahkan adikmu lagi, Law. Kau tahu.. Sebuah tabrakan kadang mengingatkan aku pada gadis dari kelas 3-2 yang meninggal karena kasus serupa."

"Maksudmu?" Law mulai bertanya penasaran.

"Kematian gadis itu tidaklah wajar. Dan aku masih tetap mengawasi adikmu atas kejadian itu, Law." Law makin menggeram namun Franky tidak terlihat takut barang sedikitpun. "Tenang saja.. Walau kau melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku tetap tidak akan membalasmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan— jika adikmu tetap ku target sebagai seorang pembunuh dan otak dibalik kematian temannya sendiri."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir keterlaluan seperti ini, Franky? Kenapa kau selalu menuduh Luffy bahkan sebagai _Lucy_ sama seperti Smoker?"

"...Tingkah lakunya yang aneh. Caranya selalu berbohong.. Dan mampunya dia mengendalikan orang-orang agar menaruh rasa kasihan dan ingin melindungi padanya. Padahal dia tidak perlu dilindungi sama sekali jika nyatanya dia mampu membuat beberapa guru takut dan mengikuti semua perintahnya. Dia juga sering menumbangkan siswa-siswa dari sekolah lain setiap paginya bahkan beberapa adik kelasnya sendiri tak luput menjadi korbannya."

Law terdiam. Ia terlihat tidak percaya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tahu tentang Luffy?"

"..." Franky belum membalas namun, perlahan Franky pun mulai menarik sebuah seringai kemenangan ketika Law mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, terlihatlah Law yang mulai membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan buru-buru sebelum akhirnya ia masuk dan mencari si raven yang sangat ingin dia temui.

Tak lama setelah Law masuk terlihatlah Luffy yang baru keluar bersama seorang Dokter wanita dari kamar sang Ayah.

Si raven bahkan terlihat mengantar sang Dokter ke luar tanpa sadar jika Law tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan.

Lalu, ketika Luffy selesai mengantar Dokter tersebut dan menutup pintunya dengan asal akibat pernah di dobrak seorang pria pirang beberpa saat lalu. Dengan cepat Law mendekati si raven dan berdiri di belakang pemuda tersebut.

Dan ketika si raven membalikkan badannya.

" Torao! Kau mengagetkanku." Si raven mulai mengeluh seraya mengelus dadanya dengan sangat cepat.

"..." Law tidak merespon. Ia masih terlihat terpuruk dan membuat sang adik tiri penasaran.

"Torao? Kau baik-baik saja? Tora—

"Aku ingin secangkir kopi."

Luffy tersenyum. Ia langsung mengangguk dengan segera.

"Akan kubuatkan." Luffy nampak berlari. Hal itu membuat Law menoleh dengan perasaan yang begitu kacau.

Tidak mungkin!

Tidak mungkin semua yang diucapkan Franky benar!

Ini pasti salah!

"Oh iya, Torao.. Kau suka manis atau bagaimana?"

"Biasa saja. Jangan terlalu banyak gula." Dan Luffy pun kembali mengangguk dengan cepat diiringi dengan senyuman yang membuat jantung Law berdebar tak karuan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Torao."

"I-iya"

Ya, ini pasti salah!

Franky, tidaklah memiliki bukti apapun.

Dan Law yakin akan hal itu.

.

Tak lama kemudian terlihatlah Luffy yang mulai berjalan mendekati Law dengan secangkir kopi yang ia bawa. Didepan sana juga terlihat Law yang sudah terduduk dengan isi kepala yang menjelajah entah kemana.

Luffy mulai membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ayo diminum, Torao. Tapi jangan buru-buru. Nanti lidahmu sakit. _Shishishhi_."

Law menoleh ke arah Luffy. Ia juga nampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat diiringi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Terimakasih." Dengan perlahan, Law menerima cangkir kopi tersebut dari tangan sang adik tiri, sampai—

 **CRASH!**

Cangkir kopi tersebut jatuh dan membuat Luffy bahkan Law sendiri sangat kaget. Law mulai mencengkram bahu kirinya dimana tangannya tiba-tiba dapat digerakan kembali setelah kaku beberapa detik.

Di depannya terlihat pula Luffy yang mulai menjauh merasa kaget karena kopi yang hendak ia berikan sekarang jatuh dengan cipratan air panas yang membasahi lantai dan pecahan porselen yang tersebar kesegala arah.

Luffy mulai menatap Law penasaran dan dengan membangkitkan dirinya seraya memundurkan langkahnya, Law pun berusaha menghindar.

"Tora—

"Luffy.." Dan Luffy pun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"I-iya?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Law mulai bertanya lirih. Luffy sampai memiringkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Boleh. Memang mau menanyakan tentang apa?"

 **Krek!**

Law makin mencengkram bahu kirinya dan dengan rasa takut Law pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"...bagaimana jika— aku mati suatu hari nanti. Apa kau akan bagagia?"

"..."

Hening dan Law pun mulai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kepala terpuruk.

Lalu tak lama setelahnya—

 _Tes.. Tes.._

Beberapa tetes air mata pun berjatuhan di lantai yang menjadi pijakan Luffy.

Law yang penasaran mulai mendongak. Ia kaget kenapa pemuda di depannya malah menangis menyucurkan air matanya.

Law, mulai bertanya.

"Luffy.. kenapa ka—

"Jadi — _Hiks_! Torao sungguh ingin meninggalkanku?" Air mata Luffy makin deras mengalir. Hal itu membuat Law menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang terlihat salah tingkah. Ia kaget. Law tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? "Kenapa Law tega untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Luffy terus bertanya lirih. Hal tersebut membuat Law makin salah tingkah dan mulai mendekati si raven yang masih terisak. Ia sangat menyesal.

"Luffy.. Aku—

Luffy bergegas pergi. Hal itu membuat Law kaget dan langsung mengikuti sang adik tiri yang terlihat menaiki tangga dan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Bahkan dari belakang terlihat pula Law yang berusaha menghentikan langkah si raven yang berakhir dengan tangan Law ditepis dengan perasaan kesal.

"Luffy! Dengarkan aku dulu! Luffy!" Luffy siap menutup pintu kamarnya jika saja Law tidak menggunakan kaki kanannya sebagai pengganjal juga tubuhnya sebagai penahan. Law yang terjepit mulai meringis sakit dan akhirnya memasukkan diri ke kamar Luffy ketika pemuda tersebut kaget atas apa yang tengah dilakukan kakak tirinya.

Luffy masih terdiam di tempatnya. Air mata pun masih deras mengalir dengan tubuh si raven yang nampak bergetar dengan kepala yang terpuruk.

Law makin bersalah.

"Luffy.. Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya.. Luffy!" Luffy tetap tidak mau mendengar. Luffy terlihat mulai berjalan kedepan bahkan melewati Law yang masih terlihat bersalah.

Sepertinya si raven akan keluar lagi dari kamarnya.

"Luff—

 **Ceklek!**

Pintu dikunci dan Law pun mulai membelalakan kedua matanya kaget apalagi ketika si raven melepas kunci kamarnya dan melemparnya ke arah jendela kamar yang masih belum tertutup.

Law mulai membuka suara.

"Luffy! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita terkunci disini. Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu." Dan Luffy pun membalas perkataan tersebut dengan lirih. Luffy juga terlihat mendongak dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran. Hal itu membuat Law makin bersalah dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hening perlahan terjadi sampai Luffy melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan kedepan dan di lanjut dengan Luffy memeluk tubuh Law yang langsung tersentak karena kaget.

Wajah Law juga perlahan memerah dengan debaran jantung yang terdengar tak beraturan. Law masih sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan si raven pada dirinya. Mencoba bertanya pun percuma. Mulutnya seakan kaku tak dapat mengatakan hal apapun.

"Aku tahu _Hiks!_ Sangat tahu."

"..."

"Jika Torao suatu hari nanti mati.. _Hiks! aku_ pasti akan menyusul Torao. Jadi, tenang saja."

 **Deg!**

Law kaget. Ia mulai mendorong si raven dengan kedua tangan mencengkram bahu pemuda tersebut.

Law terlihat tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Luffy?"

"Apa Torao mau bukti?" Luffy makin bertanya lirih. Sontak saja hal tersebut makin membuat Law terbelalak kaget. Mulut Law juga mulai menganga apalagi ketika pemuda di depannya terlihat berjalan ke arah laci lemarinya dan menarik sebuah pisau lipat dari sana.

Perlahan, kedua mata Law mulai terbelalak dengan kepala yang mulai ia gelengkan apalagi ketika Law dapat melihat jika adik tirinya mulai tersenyum dan mengarahkan pisau tersebut di lengan atas bagian kirinya sendiri.

"Luffy—

Lalu kejadian selanjutnya—

 **SRET!**

Darah pun menetes di lantai dengan volume yang cukup banyak. Luffy juga mulai melepas pegangannya pada pisau lipat yang barunya gunakan. Pisau tersebut mulai melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh dibatas cairan merah pekat beraroma anyir.

Law makin menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan karena ngeri, namun karena ia semakin merasa bersalah.

Perlahan, Luffy mulai mendongak. Ia mulai menatap Law dengan senyuman di bibirnya baru setelah itu Luffy membuka suara untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jika suatu saat nanti Torao kehilangan tangan kiri Torao maka, aku akan memotong tangan kiriku sendiri dari batas luka sayatan ini."

Luffy mulai mengelus luka baru yang ia buat. Dimana aroma apapun tak dapat ia rasakan. Perlahan kepala Luffy kembali terpuruk dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit seakan menahan sesuatu.

Law masih menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan memacu kedua kakinya Law pun bergegas memeluk tubuh Luffy dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Law tidak mau adik tirinya kenapa-napa. Cukup dirinya saja yang terluka. Law tidak ingin melihat orang yang ia _cintai_ menderita karena kehilangan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan menjaga nyawa dan tanganku, Luffy. Lalu berjanjilah.. Kau tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini lagi! Biar saja aku yang kehilangan anggota badanku! Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa. Berjanjilah, Luffy.. ku mohon." Law mulai meminta lirih. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras diiringi dengan pelukan erat di tubuh sang adik tiri.

"..." Luffy masih belum menjawab ucapan Law dan lebih memilih membalas pelukan di brunette dengan bibir yang perlahan mulai membuat sebuah kurva senyuman.

"Baiklah.. Kita bisa menyepakati hal ini. Aku akan _memegang_ semua kata-katamu, _Law_." Law makin mengeratkan pelukannya dimana senyuman si raven belum menghilang dan malah berubah menjadi senyuman yang lain.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next:**

 _"Suatu hari kau akan mengerti Tashigi. Aku hanya tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Karena kau, tak akan percaya padaku."_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Note_ : akhirnya kelar juga nulis chapter 21 dengan susah payah.. Jiiirrr.. Apa salah gue? Kebanyakan download video MA(c)HO ya? *taboked***

 ***pundung***

 **Btw.. Cieeee.. Yang kondangan mulu.. Saya ada amplop nih. Mau? Lumayan.. Masih kosong nanti isiin buat saya ya. Jahahaa *ditimbul.**

 **Hum.. Iya.. Saya mengerti. Saya juga kasihan sama Dragon. *mangut-mangut* apalagi saya ngerencana bikin dia mati. Ah.. Luffy jadi sebatang kara dong.**

 **Tunggu.. Apa? SmokerxLuffy?**

 **Buahahaha.. Untuk satu alasan SmokerxLuffy sudah saya bikinin xD. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu publishnya di chapter sekian xD. Boleh saya bilang sesuatu?**

 **Luffy yang _merkaos_ Smoker. Jahahaha *dihajar* hwaaaa.. Ampun! Bercanda bercanda. Percaya mulu sama saya. Padahal apa yang saya tulis dengan pemikiran tiap chara dn pembaca berbeda. Saya yang mengendalikan para pembacanya. Dan chara dalam fiksi ini bergerak dengan komando saya.**

 **Dan ini yang membuat sebagian pembaca ngeluh karena kebingungan ketika membaca fiksi ini. Jahahaha *gelindingan***

 **Ternyata oh ternyata.. Ada yang sangat suka sama LawLu xD.**

 **Ohohoho.. Doffy.. Kamu makin dibenci, mas. Jehehe..**

 **Tenang, Doffy bakalan mati kok. Tepatnya dibunuh seseorang. Anda lihat saja nanti xD luffy sungguh sebatang kara pemirsa.**

 **Oh Iya. Saya memang janji membuat Luffy berakhir bersama Law. Suer.. Wkwkwkwk tapi saya juga tidak menjanjikan semuanya. Dengan sebab saya memang janji akan membuat sequel the secret of Luffy. Dengan _empat_ karakter baru yang di _request_ dan mereka semua akan bertemu Luffy. Btw satu orang sudah muncul di salah satu chapter tapi gak akan saya kasih tahu chapter berapa. Intinya Luffy pernah dibuat _goodmood_ lagi sama dia xD.**

 **Okay.. Chap 21 siap. And.. Selamat menikmati**

* * *

 **Law**

...

 _Mata yang terpejam._

 _"Law! Ahh.. Iya! Ohhh.. Law! Sangat ahh.. En-ak! Ohh! Ahh!"_

 _Keringat dingin yang mengalir._

 _Tes._

 _"Law~ rasa penismu nikmat AHHH! Sanagt nikmat~"_

 _Desahan yang memenuhi telinganya._

 _Beban di antara pinggang dan perutnya._

 _Pengap!_

 _Jari-jari nakal yang mengelus area dadanya._

 _Geli!_

 _"Law~ shishishi.. Kau lucu sekali."_

 _Siapa yang lucu?_

 _"AHHH!"_

 _Kenapa makin pengap?_

 _"Oohh! LAW!"_

 _Makin gelisah!_

 _"Aku akan segera datang, Law!"_

 _Apanya yang datang?_

 _"Ooohh.. Sshh!"_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Sshh?_

 _Kenapa dirinya juga ikut merintih?_

 _Keringat menetes, tubuh makin tak tenang._

 _Banjir keringat dan tangan mencengkram tempat empuk yang tengah ia baringi._

 _"LAW!"_

 _Ada yang meneriakkan namanya lagi._

 _"Terimakasih Law. Lain kali. Akan ku ambil kesepakatan kita." Lalu topi jerami dilepas._

 _Kesepakatan apa?_

 _Oh, tunggu!_

 _Kenapa rasanya sangat enak?_

 _Gesekan?_

 _Erangan?_

 _Sesuatu yang menindih perutnya?_

 _Pengap!_

 _Gerah!_

 _Dan—_

 _"Aku akan menyusulmu tidur, Law."_

...

Law langsung membuka mata.

Untuk sesaat Law mulai terdiam ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ada yang aneh. Kenapa ia tidak kenal dengan langit-langit yang di cat merah bagai darah?

Kenapa juga ia tidak ingat menyimpan meja nakas di sebelah kanan?

Law menengok ke sisi lain dimana tangan kanannya rupanya tengah tergenggam sebuah topi jerami.

Topi jerami? Rasanya Law pernah melihat benda ini.

Tapi kapan dan dimana?

Law kembali berpikir. Ia mulai menyimpan topi jerami yang baru ia temukan dan langsung mengucek matanya dengan pelan. Lalu setelah itu Law mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mulai membangkitkan diri hanya untuk membuatnya kembali menghantam ranjang karena beban berat di badan kirinya.

Tunggu!

Beban berat?

Seseorang kah?

S-siapa?

Dengan pelan, Law mulai melihat ke arah kiri dimana rupanya terdapat seorang pemuda raven yang tengah tertidur lelap. Pemuda tersebut masih memejamkan matanya. Tangan kiri si raven terasa memeluk pinggang Law dengan cukup kencang seakan takut jika pria dari Dressrosa tersebut kabur melarikan diri.

"..." Untuk sesaat, Law masih terdiam di tempatnya sampai rona merah perlahan menyebar di seluruh wajahnya.

 **DEG!**

Law gemetar!

Jantunya berdetak lebih kencang.

Ia takut!

Apa mungkin mimpi yang ia alami adalah hal yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Tidak mungkin!

Ini pasti salah!

Law mulai melihat slimut yang mereka kenakan. Bahkan dengan kasar Law mulai menyingkap selimut tersebut keluar dari area ranjang.

Selamat!

Rupanya mereka berdua masih berpakaian lengkap. Itu artinya, Law tidak melakukan _sesuatu_ pada adik tirinya.

Tapi tunggu!

Kenapa ada tenda cukup besar di pertengahan selangkangannya?

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!

Jangan bilang Law baru saja mimpi basah dengan si raven yang menjadi objek fantasi seksnya.

Oh! Tidak lagi!

Itu artinya Law harus segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan sebuah ritual.

Menyebalkan!

Law mulai menutup mata frustasi. Perlahan ia mulai mengengok ke arah si raven dimana dirinya dapat melihat sebuah luka sayatan baru yang masih terlihat segar.

Benar juga. Si raven melukai daerah lengan atasnya tadi malam. Membuat luka tersebut meneteskan darah segar bahkan di atas ranjang yang mereka gunakan.

Tunggu. Kata yang sedikit ambigu. Maksudnya tempat tidur yang ditumpangi Law namun milik adik tirinya.

Law mulai bangkit. Ia dengan lembut menarik tangannnya dan mulai berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Baru setelah itu Law mulai menggeledah seluruh kamar, berharap dengan menjelajah dirinya bisa menemukan kotak P3K. Mengingat malam tadi si raven membuang kunci kamarnya yang mengartikan pintu kamar di tempat tersebut tidaklah bisa di buka.

 **Sret!**

Law membuka sebuah laci.

Maafkan kakak tirimu ini, Luffy. Karena dengan seenak jidat, dirinya telah berani membuka seluruh pintu lemari sampai menemukan beberapa pakaian dalam yang langsung membuat Law menutup pintu lemari tersebut dengan segera di ikuti dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

 **SLAM!**

Pencarian mulai berlanjut sampai Law menarik senyumannya ketika ia melihat kotak putih dengan tanda merah di tengahnya.

Dengan pelan Law menarik kotak tersebut dari bawah tempat tidur dan membukanya dengan segera. Law sampai kebingungan karena isi kotak tersebut hanyalah berupa dua buah gulungan perban ukuran kecil yang bahkan tidak akan cukup untuk membungkus luka adik tirinya, lalu ada beberapa obat demam, sebotol obat merah yang isinya hampir habis, obat tidur, kapas, antiseptik, beberapa lembar plester, gunting dan kebanyakan adalah obat tetes mata dan jarum suntik. Law mulai melihat ke arah ranjang. Dan si raven masih saja menutup kedua matanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Law langsung menyimpan kotak obat tersebut kembali pada tempatnya setelah ia mengambil perban, plester, antiseptik, kapas dan obat merah. Lalu ia mulai naik kembali ke atas ranjang dan merangkak dengan pelan ke arah si raven yang masih lelap tertidur.

Law masih bergerak dan tanpa ia duga.

"Pagi Torao."

Si raven membuka matanya dan langsung membuat Law kaget hingga terjungkal ke belakang dan menjatuhkan semua barang bawaannya. Luffy yang juga kaget mulai membangkitkan diri hanya untuk membuatnya meringgis karena merasakan nyeri di bagian lengan atasnya.

" _Shh_!"

"Luffy!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Torao tidak perlu khawatir."

Seakan tak percaya, Law hanya bisa terdiam apalagi ketika dirinya dapat melihat jika si raven mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Luffy, kau mau—

"Kemarin kan Ayah merusak pintu jadi kurasa aku harus menelfon tukang kayu untuk memperbaiki pintunya."

"Tapi bukannya kau tadi malam membuang—

 **Ceklek!**

Dan kedua mata Law pun membola apalagi ketika dirinya dapat melihat jika kunci yang si raven buang malam tadi ada dan tertancap di bagian luar pintu tersebut.

Law, hanya bisa membatu.

"Membuang apa, Torao?" Tanya Luffy kebingungan seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Law sampai menggelengkan kepalanya. Tahu begini dirinya akan langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut dan membawa kotak P3K miliknya.

" _Shishishi_." Si raven mulai terkekeh. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. "Sepertinya, Torao adalah anak manja ya."

" _Hah_?" Law bingung. Jelas saja.

"Iya, saking manjanya Law sampai pipis di ceana karena tidak diantar ke kamar mandi."

 **Blush!**

Wajah Law sontak memerah. Ia dengan cepat menutup selangkangannya yang bernoda kotor akibat precum dan sperma. Sialan! Law lupa mengganti celana karena mengira dirinya ada di kamar sendiri.

Memalukan sekali!

"Kalau Torao sudah selesai dengan ritual Torao. Torao bisa langsung kembali ke kamar. Aku akan mulai memasak makanan pagi ini. Pasti Torao sudah merindukan Robin. Antarlah dia ke sekolah. Jangan mengurung diri apalagi memikirkan _sesuatu_ yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya."

Law terdiam. Ia mulai melihat ke arah si raven yang perlahan hilang di balik pintu.

Si raven yang kehilangan senyumannya membuat Law merasa khawatir apalagi ketika dirinya dapat melihat jika si raven hanya bisa terdiam di tempat ketika seorang pemuda besar bersurai biru, berseragam sekolah dan membawa sebuah kotak a la tukang kayu ada di depan rumah mereka setengah jam kemudian.

Bahkan Law dapat melihat si raven yang perlahan mulai tersenyum dan membuat Law kebingungan. Sedangkan si pemuda biru mulai menggeram apalagi ketika ayah mereka datang dan langsung terbelalak kaget ketika kedua mata mereka— dengan si pemuda biru saling melihat satu sama lain.

Law hanya bisa mematung. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ayahku, Tom sedang sibuk. Jadi, aku yang akan memperbaiki pintu rumah kalian hari ini."

"Tidak masalah." Luffy mulai berucap pelan. "Semoga kau bisa cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu, Franky." Dan Luffy mulai melanjutkan dengan nada ceria. Berbeda Dengan si pirang yang dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya bahkan sampai menutup wajahnya dengan mantel bulu pink yang ia kenakan.

"Viola. ayo langsung ke ruang makan." Law menoleh ke arah belakang dan dengan pelan, Viola pun mulai memapah si pirang ke arah ruangan tesebut. Bahkan Law kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat si pemuda biru, Franky yang mulai menggeram dengan gigi yang sedikit menggertak kesal.

"Ikutlah makan dengan kami, Franky." Tawar Luffy dengan senyuman lembut.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku harus—

"Dan aku memaksa." Potong Luffy cukup kesal. "Ayolah.. Aku _tidak_ akan menaruh racun di makanan yang aku buat. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut, Franky. _Shishishi_."

"..." Franky terdiam di tempat dan Law makin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Perlahan si raven makin tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke arah dapur.

Law dan Franky masih saling bertatapan sampai Franky melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan membuat Law terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

 **Smoker**

Smoker mendesah prustasi. Setelah semalaman tidak pulang dan terus bergelaut dengan kasus sialan yang tiada habisnya, Smoker hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan diiringi dengan kedua matanya yang mulai terpejam.

Si pemuda sialan itu!

Apa yang dia perbuat sebelumnya sampai bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi malam?

Apa pembunuh sadis itu tahu rencananya yang sedang membuntuti dari belakang? Atau—

" _Tck_!" Smoker mulai mendesah prustasi. Dan lagi kenapa nama Lucy bisa ada di mayat korban yang bahkan tidak disentuh oleh si pelaku barang sedikitpun?

Apa memang ada Lucy _lain_ di Fuusha?

Tapi kalau memang benar, kiranya siapa Lucy yang satu lagi?

Setelah dirinya membagi kasus A dan B sekarang kasus C datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Bahkan awalnya Smoker menduga jika _Ayah-Anak_ itu bersekongkol untuk melakukan sebuah aksi pembunuhan. Ayah ya. Bahkan Smoker tidak bisa membedakan antara Dragon ataukah Doflamingo yang sering sekali membunuh dan menyertakan nama Lucy sama seperti bocah pembunuh tersebut.

Tapi walaupun begitu Smoker tetap pada pendiriannya. Si raven bernama Monkey D. Luffy atau Monkey Luffy itu adalah pelaku utama yang memegang nama Lucy asli.

Bahkan Smoker kembali teringat kejadian tiga belas tahun lalu dimana bocah kecil dalam ingatannya terlihat tersenyum aneh padanya. Senyuman yang sangat menakutkan. Tidak cocok jika dimiliki bocah kecil yang ia temui di Logue Town kala itu.

Bahkan Smoker masih ingat dengan apa yang diberikan bocah itu padanya. Smoker bahkan sampai mengernyit jijik. Ia sampai tidak sadar jika bocah tersebut sudah melarikan diri dari hadapannya.

 **Bruk!**

Smoker menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar. Ia kembali menerawang saat-saat dirinya berusaha mengamati bocah tersebut yang dalam jarak dua tahun tidak bisa ia temukan keberadaannya.

Smoker mulai mendesah prustasi. Apalagi dengan laporan baru yang ia buat saat tengah malam tadi.

Tiga atau empat orang yang berbeda yang sekarang mengaku sebagai Lucy. Semuanya jelas! Karena korban yang ia tangani dibunuh dengan cara yang cukup berbeda. Jadi, memang ada _lebih_ dari dua Lucy di Fuusha yang sekarang harus Smoker selidiki.

 **Bruk!**

Smoker menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar. Ia kembali mendesah prustasi dengan foto-foto korban mutilasi di atas mejanya. Dimana sebuah foto menampakan seorang korban yang dibunuh dengan sangat sadis namun tanpa di mutilasi dan hanya diberi nama _Lucy_ saja. Lalu ada beberapa foto korban yang memiliki inisial _L_ atau nama _Lucy_ disalah satu bagian tubuh yang dicincang. Dan mungkin sebagian lagi terlalu susah untuk diberi inisial mengingat semua tubuh korban dikuliti dan hanya menyisakan bagian dagingnya saja. Lalu yag terakhir adalah foto dari korban pembunuhan tadi malam. Dimana si korban dibunuh dengan sangat sadis namun beberapa bagian vital masih utuh termasuk bagian rambut dan kulitnya..

" _Tck_!" Smoker berdecak kesal. Ia kembali membaca laporan di atas mejanya tanpa sadar jika pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampakan Tashigi yang terlihat sangat sedih. Tak butuh lama bagi Smoker untuk sadar. Dengan cepat pria pecinta tembakau tersebut langsung memablik arah badannya dengan kedua alis mengernyit bingung.

Ia mulai bertanya.

"Tashigi. Bukankah kau sedang mengambil jatah cutimu—

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa maksudmu?" Smoker nampak membeo bingung berbeda dengan Tashigi yang mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gigi yang ia gertakan. Kepalanya juga terlihat terpuruk sebelum akhirnya mendongak dengan ekspresi marah yang ia perlihatkan.

"Kenapa anda selalu menuduh Luffy sebagai pembunuh jika anda belum memiliki bukti?"

Smoker terbelalak. Ia mulai menatap Tashigi yang terlihat marah pada dirinya.

Tak disangka, bukannya menjelaskan sesuatu ataupun memberikan bukti, Smoker malah ikut menggeram dengan tubuh yang mulai ia bangkitkan. Lalu, kejadian selanjutnya—

 **PLAK!**

Pipi Tashigi pun ditampar bersamaan datangnya seorang polisi wanita yang terlihat sangat kaget hingga nyaris menjatuhkan beberapa map di tangannya.

"M-maaf." Tak inggin menambah masalah, sang polisi wanita pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan sang kepala Polisi dan wakil kepala polisi di ruangan tersebut.

Hening perlahan terjadi. Smoker pun tidak merasa bersalah barang sedikitpun. Dirinya hanya marah! Marah pada wanita di depannya.

Perlahan, Tashigi mulai terisak.

"Tampar saya lagi, pak Smoker! _Hiks_! Jika hal ini bisa membuat anda senang dan tidak akan menuduh orang sembarangan lagi."

"..."

"Jika anda memiliki bukti tolong.. Katakan kepada saya. Namun, jika anda tidak memiliki bukti, LEBIH BAIK ANDA HAPUS TUDUHAN ANDA PADA MONKEY LUFFY! Dia hanya korban disini. Bahkan dia tidak tahu jika Shanks adalah seorang kriminal. Luffy hanya mengenal Shanks sebagai tukang buah-buahan di daerah tempat tinggalnya!"

"..." Tidak ada balasan. Smoker masih menatap kesal ke arah Tashigi.

 _Tes.._

 _Tes.._

Air mata perlahan berjatuhan dan saat itulah Smoker pun tersadar dari kekesalannya.

"Tashi—

"Katakan.. Bukti apa yang anda miliki."

 **Krek!**

Smoker kembali menggeram. Tangan kanannya kini kembali gatal untuk menampar gadis di depannya. Smoker bukannya tidak memiliki bukti. Hanya saja, bukti yang ia miliki belumlah cukup kuat untuk ia gunakan menangkap si pembunuh sialan itu.

Smoker hanya bisa mengepalkan kembali kedua tangannya dan dengan mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya, Smoker pun mulai menyalakan dua cerutu yang langsung ia hisap dengan segera.

Tashigi kembali terpuruk

Lalu, ingatan ketika seorang pria bersurai merah yang siap dihukum mati sebelas tahun yang lalu kembali datang di benaknya.

...

 _Terutama pada apa yang diucapkan si pria terakhir kalinya dengan sebelah tangan yang diikat bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Tali tambang yang terikat dilehernya masih terlihat longgar dan pemberat dikedua kakinya masih berada di tempatnya dan belum tersentuh._

 _Mulut si pria mulai terbuka dan Smoker hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya dengan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya._

 _Berikutnya, hanya angin kencang yang mulai berhembus. Menerbangkan lengan baju si pria kriminal yang sudah tak memiliki 'isi'nya._

 _Si pria mulai tersenyum sebelum akhirnya seorang algojo menarik sebuah tuas dan membuat pijakan si pria hilang dan membuatnya tercebur ke dalam air dengan kepala tergantung dan kedua kaki yang tertarik karena dua buah pemberat yang jatuh secara tiba-tiba._

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa orang yang melihat hanya bisa menutup mata kecuali untuk Smoker yang mulai melihat-lihat foto-foto bocah yang masih ada di kedua tangannya._

...

"Suatu hari kau akan mengerti Tashigi. Aku hanya tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Karena kau, tak akan percaya padaku." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, Smoker pun mulai melangkah pergi setelah ia menarik mantelnya.

Tashigi hanya bisa terpuruk sebelum akhirnya kembali menangis.

.

.

 **Di belakang gedung Sekolah Sunny-Go.**

 **07:45AM**

 **Bartolomeo**

Dengan menghitung uang ditangan kirinya, seorang pemuda preman seperti Bartolomeo terlihat berhadap-hadapan dengan dua orang pria sangar yang barusan ditemukan _anak buahnya_ yang masih baru.

Kedua pria tersebut terlingat menyeringai senang ketika mereka melihat siswa Sekolah di depan mereka tampak membagi uang dengan rata sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua orang di depannya.

"Eh, cunguk? Memangnya kalian sudah mengerti tugas kalian, ah? Aku tidak terima jika tugas kalian hanya dilakukan setengah-setengah."

Kekehan dan salah seorang pria yang mulai membuka suara.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah menjelaskannya tadi. Kami hanya harus memukuli seorang siswa dari Sekolahmu tanpa _main-main_ dengannya."

Bartolomeo masih menatap curiga dan kedua pria tersebut terlihat cukup gelagapan karenanya.

" _Em_.. Kami janji. Kami tidak akan main-main dengannya. Sungguh! Jadi berikan saja uangnya pada kami."

Tak menunggu lama, Bartolomeo pun mulai menyodorkan uang di tangan kirinya yang langsung di tangkap oleh kedua pria tersebut dengan rasa senang berlebihan.

Bahkan mereka terlihat menyeringai seakan tengah merundingkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah dengan begini kami akan semangat menghajar musuhmu itu. Kau tenang saja. Sainganmu itu pasti akan langsung masuk rumah sakit sore ini."

" _Hehahaha_! Aku senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu pergilah, cunguk! Dan cari kak Lu— _em_.. si keparat itu sore ini! Dan ingat janji kalian, sialan!"

"Iya-iya.. Kami mengerti. Kalau begitu. Kami pergi." Dan dengan itu kedua pria tersebut melangkah pergi dan membuat Bartolomeo menyeringai puas dengan pandangan yang langsung ia alihkan pada pemuda pirang disebelahnya. Bartolomeo terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini, _eh_? Cepat pergi dan lakukan tugasmu, _hyena_ sialan!"

"..." Merasa takut untuk membalas, si pemuda pirang yang barusan di bentak Bartolomeo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan mengangkat sebuah tas besar yang sebenarnya sangat takut untuk ia pegang. Bartolomeo sampai terkekeh, ia langsung kembali menaiki motornya dan pergi dari area sepi tersebut. Bahkan Bartolomeo tidak tahu jika kedua pria yang ia bayar sudah mulai berubah pikiran apalagi dengan foto seorang pemuda raven yang harus mereka cari sore ini.

"Sayang sekali kalau langsung dihabisi. Benar 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa main-main dengannya dulu sebelum kita menghajarnya sampai koma."

"Kau benar juga. _Hahahaha_! Kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan dua kali lipat. Pertama uang dan yang kedua—"

"Kepuasan seks! _Hahahaha_!" Mereka berdua mulai tertawa senang. Berbeda dengan pemuda pirang di belakang mereka yang mulai terpuruk sebelum akhirnya kembali mendekati motornya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

 **Ruang Guru**

 **08:20AM**

 **Vergo**

Setelah bicara dengan seorang kepala Sekolah, Vergo dengan sopan berpamitan dan mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Bahkan tak lama setelahnya terdengarlah nada suara dari ponsel yang ia miliki bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang guru wanita yang nampak membungkuk ke arahnya dengan perasaan takut yang menghinggapinya.

"Sebelumnya.. M-maaf kami mengganggu anda." Makino tampak menyesal. Ia cukup takut dengan aura menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan pria didepannya padahal si pria tampak acuh apalagi dengan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan.

Vergo tidak merespon. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang ia angkat beberapa detik setelah ia mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di tempat semula.

"Tidak. Saya yang harusnya meminta maaf karena Tuan Donquixote tidak dapat hadir untuk memenuhi undangan dari Sunny-Go. Dan maaf juga jika Tuan muda tidak dapat hadir tepat waktu ke Sekolah. Tuan muda ada keperluan bersama Ayahnya dan untuk hari ini, Tuan muda pasti akan telat untuk datang ke kelas barunya."

"T-tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti Tuan Vergo. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf dan terimakasih atas kehadirannya. Saya janji. Saya akan menjadi Wali yang baik bagi Monkey Luffy."

"Terimakasih." Vergo mulai menagngguk. Ia mulai keluar dari ruang guru yang disaat bersamaan terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai biru yang tampak bersandar di tembok dengan raut kecewa tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Vergo tak banyak bicara namun ia mengerti tugasnya setelah ini.

"Permisi, Nona. Apa anda tahu jalan keluar dari Sekolah ini?" Vivi, nama dari siswi tersebut mulai terlonjak kaget. Ia mulai merespon dengan senyuman yang sebenarnya terlalu dipaksakan. Ia kesal. Jelas saja. Karena dirinya sudah pura-pura ingin ketoilet supaya bisa bertemu dengan Ayah dari temannya tersebut, yang sialnya tidak dapat hadir karena suatu urusan. Vivi hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Harapannya bertemu dengan si pirang yang ia kagumi hilanglah sudah.

"Oh.. Tentu, Tuan. Anda dapat mengikuti saya sampai gerbang Sekolah."

"Kalau begitu. Terimakasih."

" _Hehehe_.. Sama-sama." Dan Vivi pun mulai melangkah diikuti Vergo dari belakang bahkan mereka tidak sadar dengan kecewanya gadis cantik lain yang nampak bersedih karena sang pujaan hati akan terlambat datang ke kelas barunya. Bahkan ditangan gadis cantik tersebut sudah tergenggam sebuah toples kecil yang didalamnya terdapat tiga ekor laba-laba beacun yang sanggup membunuh manusia jika dilepaskan.

.

.

.

 **Enel**

Mobilnya terus melaju. Disebuah tempat sepi tanpa seorang pun manusia yang tinggal.

Enel juga tampak kesal. Sesekali ia melihat kertas di tangannya dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir. Namun demi keamanan dirinya di kota ini, Enel berani menulis sebuah komposisi terlarang di kertas putih tersebut.

Enel mulai menyimpan kertas tadi di kantongnya. Enel juga mulai berdecak kesal. Raut wajah khawatir terlihat jelas di mimik wajahnya. Terutama saat Enel teringat pada seorang bocah kecil manis yang sangat _dilarang_ muridnya tersebut untuk ia temui.

Enel mulai memberbelokan mobilnya dengan tajam menuju sebuah gedung tua yang dilarang untuk siapapun masuk kesana.

Ya, terkecuali untuk seorang pemuda raven yang nampak mengayunkan kedua kakinya di bangunan teratas bangunan tersebut. Si raven nampak mendongak, dimana langit biru dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Dan mungkin karena semilir angin terasa sangat sejuk, si raven pun sampai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kedua kaki yang mulai ia hentikan.

Lalu, ketika Enel sampai—

"Oi bocah! Apa kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita kembali ke Sunny-Go!" Si raven pun kembali membuka kedua matanya. Ia terlihat sangat bosan dengan pandangan mata yang begitu mati. Ia juga terlihat merutuk kesal. Terbukti dengan bibirnya yang sedikit menggeram dengan jari-jari tangan menggali beton yang tengah ia duduki.

Enel sampai mengernyit, karena si pemuda belum juga merespon barang sedikitpun. Enel juga mulai membuka masker yang melindungi jalan pernafasannya .Takutnya tempat yang ia datangi ini masih terkontaminasi oleh racun bahkan setelah tujuh tahun berlalu.

"OI!" Enel berusaha memanggil kembali. Namun, tetap tak ada jawaban.

Enel berusaha menaikan volume suaranya.

"OI!"

 **Krek!**

Si raven mulai menggertakan giginya. Ia terlihat sangat terganggu.

"APA KAU MENDENGARKU, BOCAH?" Enel mulai bertanya hanya untuk mendapat bentakan dari pemuda bersurai raven di atas bangunan bekas pabrik tersebut.

"BERISIK SIALAN!" Dan Enel pun hanya bisa menggeram dari dalam mobil yang ia kendarai.

Si raven juga terlihat berdiri. Ia mulai mengeluarkan selulernya yang masih hening tanpa ada satu pun panggilan atau pesan yang masuk.

Tak terlalu memangambil pusing si raven hanya bisa menarik kurva di bibirnya. Ia mulai mengelus luka dibalik seragam yang ia kenakan dan mulai tersenyum karenanya. Si raven juga mulai menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia kembali masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut untuk mencari pintu keluar yang _aman_ setelah dirinya menarik sebuah tas besar yang isinya sudah kosong.

.

Lalu, sementara itu disebuah tempat, tepatnya di bagian _desa_ Logue Town. Terlihatlah seorang pria dengan topi putih yang ia kenakan. Si pria terlihat berjongkok didepan gundukan tanah dengan nisan kecil didepannya.

Si pria hanya bisa terpuruk dan sesekali melihat ponselnya yang terus bergetar dengan nama seorang pemuda sebagai satu-satunya pemanggil.

Pria tersebut atau, Sakazuki mulai menggeram kesal. Ia mulai meremas ponselnya dengan erat sebelum akhirnya kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong bajunya tanpa mau membalas pesan atau pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Sakazuki hanya bisa terpuruk. Ia hanya bisa bersedih dengan leontin di lehernya yang mulai ia genggam dengan lembut.

.

.

.

 **Franky**

"Baiklah semuanya. Kita kedatangan teman baru. Dulu dia berasal dari kelas 3-2 namun sekarang dia ada bersama kita. Kalian tahu siapa dia kan?" Makino mulai bertanya ceria. Sontak saja para murid siswi mulai berteriak girang menyebutkan nama seorang pemuda dari kelas 3-2 tersebut.

"LUFFY~" Makino hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Benar sekali. Nah karena urusan Luffy sudah selesai dia baru bisa masuk di jam ke-tiga. Semoga kalian bisa menjadi teman yang baik bagi Luffy. Nah Luffy kau bisa duduk di depan Hancock."

"Terimakasih, Bu Makino."

Hancock berdebar senang. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena bahagia bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang ia sukai. Di dekat mejanya juga tersimpan sebuah toples kecil yang ia tutup menggunakan buku supaya tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatnya. Dan ketika si raven duduk—

"Luffy~" Hancock mulai memanggil nama si pemuda dengan lembut dan membuat si pemilik nama tersenyum dengan sangat lebarnya.

"Oh halo, em.. Hammock?"

"Itu Hancock, Luffy. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu senang mendengar Luffy mengatakan namaku seperti apapun juga."

"Oh ya? _Shishishsi_. Kalau begitu.. Maaf ya, Han-cock."

 **Deg!**

Hancock merona merah. Ia mulai salah tingkah dengan wajah yang ia tutup menggunakan kedua tangan.

Luffy pun masih tetap mempertahankan cengirannya sampai gadis cantik lainnya memanggil seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Luffy!"

"Oh... halo, Robin!" Luffy mulai menyapa ceria dan di balas Robin dengan senyumannya yang begitu manis. Sontak saja, Hancock kembali sadar dari kegirangannya dan mulai menatap Robin kesal. Bahkan Koala yang duduk di belakang Robin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, tahu persis bagaimana bencinya Hancock pada tiap wanita yang menyukai si raven. Berbeda dengan Franky yang dari tadi terdiam dengan sesekali melihat ke arah Robin yang bisa tersenyum ke arah orang lain. Namun pada dirinya, Robin hanya bisa bersikap acuh dengan wajah yang ia palingkan. Koala sampai terkekeh, tidak mengerti juga dengan status pacaran yang sahabatnya lakukan dengan Franky atau status tunangan yang sahabatnya tersebut lakukan dengan seorang ahli bedah dari Dressrosa yang pernah ia lihat di sebuah acara yang ia hadiri beberapa waktu lalu.

Koala hanya bisa terdiam. Sesekali ia pun melihat seorang pemuda pink yang sepertinya kembali _kambuh_ terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar dengan nafas yang ia tarik tak beraturan.

"COBY!" Semua mata menoleh. Bahkan Makino sampai menjatuhkan pena yang semula ia pakai untuk menulis. Makino mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendatangi si pemuda yang perlahan kembali kehilangan kesadarannya dan membuat seluruh kelas panik.

Bahkan Helmeppo terlihat sangat khawatir dengan kedua tangan memegang tubuh tak sadarkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"COBY! Bertahanlah!" Helmeppo mulai meminta lirih berbeda dengan Franky yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan yang mulai ia alihkan pada si raven yang terlihat asik bicara bersama Hancock dengan toples aneh yang ia terima.

Franky sampai menautkan kedua alis penasaran. Hal itu membuat si raven menoleh namun— dengan senyuman yang beda.

Franky.. Kembali berkeringat dingin.

"Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu, Hammock. Dan terimakasih kau sudah mau memberiku tiga ekor laba-laba sebagai peliharaanku."

"Sama-sama Luffy. Aku senang kau menyukainya. Tapi kumohon hati-hati saat mau memberi makan laba-laba ini. Kau tahu kan? Laba-laba jenis ini sangat beracun."

Kurva melengkung yang makin ditarik dan si raven yang kembali membalas ucapan tersebut.

"Tentu _Hancock_. Aku sangat tahu."

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di kelas 3-2.**

 **Lima menit sebelum jam istirahat.**

 **Zoro**

"Baiklah. Karena tugas kalian sudah terkumpul. Aku akan langsung pergi ke ruang guru. Tapi ingat. Kalian jangan ribut!"

"Baik Pak!"

Seorang guru terlihat mulai membereskan bawaannya setelah semua murid menjawab serempak beberapa saat lalu.

Pintu juga perlahan mulai tertutup dan membuat beberapa siswa menghela napas lega.

"Ha~ kelas ini jadi tambah sepi saja. Pertama Nami.. Sekarang Luffy.. Lalu, siapa lagi selanjutnya?" Usopp tampak bertanya bingung. Hal itu sukses membuat Sanji terpuruk karena teringat dengan sosok gadis yang ia cintai.

Bahkan di meja lain terlihatlah Alvida yang mulai berbisik ke arah Zoro.

"Zoro! Ayo kita temui Luffy dan kita ajak dia makan sama-sama."

"Aku tidak yakin." Jawaban yang terkesan acuh. Alvida sampai menyernyit bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti orang yang putus cinta saja."

Zoro hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia mulai melihat ponselnya. Dimana ia tampak ragu-ragu untuk menghubungi sahabatnya tersebut atau pun sekedar menemuinya sebentar lagi.

Dan ketika jam istirahat berbunyi, Zoro pun bergegas pergi dengan mengikuti arah tembok di sebelahnya. Bahkan Zoro sampai berbunga senang ketika dirinya dapat melihat kelas 3-1 dengan pintu yang sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan beberapa siswa-siswi yang terlihat berlarian. Dan ketika pintu sudah cukup kosong untuk dilewati, Zoro pun bergegas masuk hanya untuk membuatnya berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Di depan sana, Zoro dapat melihat jika sahabatnya tengah bercanda ria dengan beberapa orang baru dan hal itu cukup membuatnya merasa terpuruk. Lalu, dengan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas 3-2, Luffy pun menghentikan obrolannnya.

"Kenapa diam Luffy?" Seorang siswa nampak bertanya bingung. Dan Luffy hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya hanya beberapa orang yang melewati kelas 3-1."

Sebuah tinju pelan yang diterima.

"Jangan sebut kelas 3-1. Kelas 3-1 kan sekarang menjadi kelasmu juga."

Luffy hanya terkekeh. Ia makin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku senang sekali kalian mau membagi kelas kalian padaku. Terimakasih ya."

"Sama-sama." Ke tiga siswa dan kedua murid tersebut terlihat membalas serempak sebelum akhirnya seorang siswi melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh.. Lihat sudah waktunya istirahat bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sama-sama. Kita juga bisa membawa Luffy ke tempat biasa kita nongkrong."

" _Hahaha_.. Benar. Kita bisa sekalian merayakan kedatangan teman baru kita, benar 'kan?"

"Benar! _Hehehe_.. Kalau begitu ayo, Luffy." Dan tak lama kemudian Luffy pun ditarik oleh dua siswi dan diekori tiga orang siswa yang masih bercanda ria.

Tentunya hal itu kembali membuat Zoro yang melihat dari pintu kelas 3-2 terpuruk dan membuat dirinya merasa sedih karena merasa tak dihiraukan.

"Sudahlah, Zor— ZORO!" Zoro tidak mendengarkan. Ia sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa peduli pada Alvida yang terlihat kebingungan.

Conis mulai membuka suara.

"Sudahlah, Alvida. Zoro tidak akan bisa di dekati kalau sudah seperti ini. Dia sudah bukan dirinya lagi. Aku yakin pasti besok Zoro akan mulai membuat geng lagi dan kembali menjadi siswa berandalan seperti dulu."

Alvida mulai menghela napasnya. Ia juga mulai menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Aku kaget jika Luffy bisa merubah seorang siswa berandalan seperti Zoro menjadi seorang siswa ramah seperti sekarang ini."

"Kau benar. Aku bahkan kaget saat tahu Zoro bisa masuk ke kelas 3-2 padahal dia adalah siswa bermasalah yang bodoh dan bermasalah."

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja. Nami kan sampai menyalahkan beberapa soal agar dirinya bisa masuk ke kelas 3-2. Alasannya sama. Mereka ingin sekelas lagi bersama Luffy."

" _Hahaha_. Benar juga ya. Apa mungkin mereka pun akan makin memeras otak jika Luffy sungguh diterima di Raftel. Mereka pasti akan semakin serius belajar sampai kepala mereka mengeluarkan asap. Benarkan Vivi? _eh_.. Vivi?"

"..." Vivi tidak membalas. Pipinya nampak bersemu merah dengan ingatan ketika Vergo mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Vivi?" Kembali memanggil, Alvida pun mulai mencubit pipi si gadis biru tersebut dengan gemas. Vivi sampai merintih sakit. Pipinya juga memerah karena barusan dicubit begitu keras.

" _Aw_! Itu sakit, Alvida."

" _Tck_.. Kau itu aneh, Vivi? Kau terlihat seperti tomat, tahu?"

" _Hehehe_.. Benarkah? Maaf." Vivi mulai berucap malu-malu dengan kaki yang ia gesek kan di atas lantai.

Alvida dan Conis kembali menggelengkan kepala mereka pasrah.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke kantin. Atau tempat akan keburu penuh." Conis nampak menyela. Vivi dan Alvida langsung mengangguk dengan segera.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo." Dan dengan ajakan terakhir, ke tiga gadis tersebut mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas 3-2 dimana Zoro ada di dalam kelas tersebut dan sedang terpuruk sama halnya dengan Sanji yang juga makin terpuruk apalagi ketika kedua gadis tersebut menyebutkan nama _Nami_ — lagi.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu,**

 **Di sebuah Apartemen kamar no 221**

 **Nojiko**

"Jadi, apa yang kau minta dariku, Nojiko?" Siput imut dengan gambaran wajah dari Tashigi nampak bertanya bingung. Hal tersebut membuat Nojiko meneguk ludah gugup sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau yakin akan memberikannya?" Tashigi tampak menimang-nimang. Namun demi sahabatnya, Tashigi pun mulai menagnggukan kepala.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak. Itu pun selama aku dapat memenuhinya."

Siput imut di depannya nampak tersenyum bahagia sebelum akhirnya kembali mengucapkan sesuatu pada Tashigi.

"Boleh ku minta arsip rahasia kepolisianmu?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban selain Tashigi yang hanya bisa terdiam sebelum akhirnya Nojiko kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa memberikannya, Tashigi. Aku—

"Ada situs rahasia dari kepolisianku. Kau dapat melihatnya. Tapi hati-hati soalnya kau akan menggunakan ID milikku."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Nojiko senang. "Aku akan berhati-hati Tashigi. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

 **Kacha!**

Sesaat kemudian, Nojiko pun kini mendapatkan ID milik Tashigi beserta tiga buah _password_ yang diberikan gadis polisi tersebut. Dengan cepat Nojiko menyalakan komputernya dan mulai masuk ke situs yang diberitahukan oleh Tashigi.

 _Password_ juga ikut dimasukan menampakan berita yang tidak disebarluaskan ke publik dari berita pembunuhan ringan sampai membunuhan yang terlihat begitu mengerikkan. Nojiko mulai menutup mulutnya, merasa mual dengan gambar-gambar menjijikkan yang terpang-pang di depan layar komputernya. Bahkan sesekali Nojiko memalingkan wajahnya hanya untuk menarik napas dan kembali menghirup udara sebisanya.

Nojiko masih menggulir layar di depannya sampai situs di depannya kembali meminta _password_ untuk kasus sepuluh tahun ke belakang.

Bahkan dengan santai Nojiko kembali memasukkan _password_ yang lain dan membuatnya masuk ke kasus yang terjadi di sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Berita terus bertebaran dan Nojiko mulai menghentikan tangannya di kasus-kasus yang terjadi sebelas tahun yang lalu.

 _Tes.._

Air mata perlahan mulai menetes. Tangan Nojiko juga mulai gemetar dan dengan terus mencari berita yang ia inginkan, Nijiko pun mulai menyamakan artikel di depannya dengan koran sebelas tahun yang lalu dari Logue Town.

 _Tes.._

 _Tes.._

Air mata makin deras mengalir apalagi ketika ia melihat wajah seorang pemuda bernama Monkey Luffy dipasangkan dengan gambar bocah yang dicoret merah menggunakan darah.

Bahkan Nojiko mulai menyentuh gambar dari bocah tersebut dimana _senyuman_ bocah dalam foto tersebut terlihat begitu mirip dengan yang ada dalam _ingatannya_ beberapa saat lalu di sebuah pesta pertunangan.

 _Tes.._

 _Tes.._

 _Tes.._

Paha Nojiko mulai basah dengan air mata dan dengan menarik sebuah pena, Nojiko pun mulai menulis ulang seluruh kejadian pembunuhan yang disangkut pautkan dengan _Lucy_ bahkan waktu dan bagaimana cara korban-korban tersebut mininggal.

Lalu, setelah selesai Nojiko pun bergegas menutup situs tersebut dan mulai meneliti laporannya.

Lama bekerja belum juga membuahkan hasil. Namun Nojiko tetap berusaha dan terus menguraikan kasus yang tengah ia selidiki.

Terus dan terus.

 **Srooeekk!**

Kertas mulai di robek!

Dilempar dan akhirnya ditulis ulang.

Kertas di robek lagi. Lagi dan lagi sampai akhirnya terkumpul empat lembar kertas yang membuat Nojiko sedikit tersenyum.

 _Tes.._

Nojiko menghapus air matanya. Ia mulai membaca kertas di depannya yang kini terbagi empat dengan _tiga_ nama _Lucy_ berbeda. Dimana dua nama _Lucy_ ada di dua mayat berbeda dengan cara membunuh yang berbeda namun hampir sama. Satu lembar kertas berisi korban pembunuhan dengan cara membunuh yang begitu rapi dan tentunya terdapat inisial _L_ atau nama _Lucy_ di salah satu potongan tubuh korban. Lalu kertas yang terakhir berisi beberapa mayat yang tidak diberi inisial L atau nama sama sekali. Dimana mayat-mayat tersebut dibunuh dengan sangat sadis dengan organ dalam tubuhnya yang dihilangkan, rahangnya yang dirusak. Tubuhnya yang dikuliti sampai dimutilasi. Kedua mata, lidah dan kedua telinganya saja di hilangkan termasuk rambut dan seluruh jari-jarinya. Dan jika boleh menyamakan laporan tersebut, Nojiko akan menyimpan data para korban yang tak diberi inisial itu bersamaan dengan korban seorang guru dari Logue Town yang dibunuh dengan cara yang sama. Yang membedakan, ditubuh sang guru yang menjadi korban tersebut terdapat nama Lucy yang ditulis menggunkan potongan ranting yang sekarang tertancap di kerongkongan si mayat. Mayat tersebut mungkin tidak di mutilasi seperti yang lain. Namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Nojiko yakin dengan pilihannya menyamakan para korban tersebut dengan yang pertama. Terutama dibagian kiri lengan-lengan mereka.

" _Hiks_!"

Nojiko juga mulai meraih sebuah koran dan menggunting koran tersebut dimana ia mulai memotong foto seorang bocah yang dicoret merah menggunakan darah. Lalu menulis nama seorang pria bernama Donquixote Doflamingo dan XXX yang mulai ia simpan di atas laporan yang ia buat.

Nojiko juga mulai menulis ulang profil pemuda bernama Monkey Luffy di kertas yang lain dan menambahkan data lain dengan apa yang ia ingat dari wanita bernama Dadan yang pernah ia temui di desa Logue Town.

Nojiko mulai terdiam. Ia kembali melihat foto sang adik yang ada di sebelahnya.

 _Tes.._

Air mata kembali menetes dan Nojiko pun mulai bertanya pada foto di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau perbuat sampai seekor hewan buas yang sedang tertidur menyerangmu, Nami? _Hiks_." Nojiko makin terisak. Ia kembali menangis dengan wajah yang ia bukur di atas mejanya.

Angin mulai berhembus bahkan Nojiko sampai tidak sadar jika sore sudah kembali datang.

Sore..

Ya..

Sore menjelang malam.

.

.

 **Bonney**

Isak tangis yang ditahan, rasa mual dan Bonney yang terus meneguk ludah dengan perasaan takut.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Langkah kaki yang berhenti di tangga teratas dan Bonney yang mulai menggunakan telinganya untuk menguping.

-"K-kak Luffy? Ini aku.. S-Shirahoshi. Kakak pergi kemana saat malam kemarin? Aku sampai diantarkan teman kakak yang bernama Dellinger itu. Aku juga mencoba mendatangi kakak di kelas 3-2 tapi kakak tidak ada. Aku juga coba bertanya pada kak Zoro, tapi kak Zoro hanya diam saja. Oh i-iya.. Ba-bagaimana kalau kita mengulangi acara jalan-jalan kita yang kemarin? Kakak tahu? Aku merasa bersalah karena terus menuduh kakak yang tidak-tidak. Te-tenang saja. Aku.. Aku akan datang ke tempat kakak lagi nanti jam 08:00PM. Kakak mau 'kan? Kak Luffy? Apa kakak mendengarku?"-

Helaan napas yang terdengar dengan gelas yang mengaduk isi di dalamnya ketika dimainkan.

"Oh tentu saja, _Shirahoshi_. Aku kan menunggumu malam ini. _Em_.. Bisa kau tidak menggangguku dulu? Aku sedang sibuk."

-"M-maaf kak. Maafkan aku! Sekali lagi.. A-aku minta maaf! Sampai jumpa nanti malam!"-

 **Nit nit nit.**

Sambungan terputus dan si raven mulai melempar ponselnya pada tumpukan seragam, sepatu dan tasnya yang tersimpan di satu tempat.

Si raven juga tampak menyandarkan punggung telanjangnya di tembok yang begitu lembab, seraya meminum sesuatu dari gelas yang mulai ia arahkan kembali ke arah bibirnya yang terlihat datar tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi.

Bahkan tak lama setelahnya muncullah Jewelry Bonney yang tampak masih menangis dan mulai mendudukkan diri di depan seorang pemuda reven yang tampak telanjang tanpa sedikitpun menggunakan penutup badan.

Bonney hanya bisa memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Wajah Bonney juga terlihat sedikit pucat dan membiru dengan kedua mata yang ia pejamkan dengan sangat eratnya.

Iapun berusaha menahan napas.

"Aku— harus pulang sekarang."

Bibir yang gemetar dan Bonney yang mulai mencengkram kedua tangan di seragam yang masih ia kenakan.

"Oh.. Tentu. Pulanglah, _Bonney_. Aku akan mengirim pizza dan uang untukmu malam ini."

 **Krek!**

Bonney sedikit menggeram. Namun ia mulai mengangguk dan bergegas pergi dari tempat gelap tersebut. Bonney juga terlihat berlari sebelum akhirnya suara muntahan terdengar dan membuat si raven terkekeh pekan.

 **"..."** Si raven juga tampak kembali menarik kurva senyumannya dengan sebuah topi jerami yang mulai ia pakai.

Dan ketika si raven mendongak, kedua matanya terlihat begitu berbinar bahagia dengan senyuman aneh yang mulai ia sunggingkan. Ia juga mulai berdiri. Perlahan kedua kakinya mulai melangkah, melewati genangan becek yang lengket bahkan foto dirinya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang dingin.

Luffy mulai berjalan ke arah jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah, seraya menghirup udara malam dengan tangan menyangga bagian perutnya di atas jendela tersebut. Perlahan, Luffy kembali meminum cairan dalam gelasnya sampai habis tak tersisa.

Si raven sampai mengeluh sedih. Ia mulai terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Hening untuk sementara sampai Luffy menjatuhkan gelas kaca di tangan kanannya sampai membuat gelas tersebut melayang di udara dan akhirnya pecah setelah menghantam lantai keras dibawahnya. Pecahan gelas kaca tersebut terlihat berserakan di segala arah, dan hal itu membuat Luffy makin terkekeh karenanya. Untuk sesaat Luffy kembali berbinar senang, selalu bahagia dengan berita baru yang akan ia dengar mau tentang apapun itu.

.

.

Angin malam masih terus berhembus di sebuah tempat sepi dengan hiasan jurang maut yang katanya sering menelan korban.

Di bibir jurang tersebut terlihat pula seorang pria berkacamata hitam yang tampak berdiri dengan pisau berlumur darah yang ia cengkram dengan erat.

 **Kring kring kring..**

Tak memperdulikan suara selulernya, si pria malah terlihat terpuruk sebelum akhirnya mendongak. Ia juga mulai membuka bagian jas dan kemejanya dimana ia mulai menampakan dadanya yang mulai diarahi pisau yang beberapa jam lalu telah ia pakai untuk _membunuh_. Dan dengan menacapkan pisau tersebut— si pria yang tak lain adalah Vergo langsung menjatuhkan diri ke dasar jurang di depannya.

 **Kring kring kring**

Vergo terus melayang dan akhirnya jatuh menghantam sebuah batu yang sangat besar bersamaan dengan hancurnya ponsel yang sudah sedari tadi atau mungkin dari beberapa hari yang lalu terus saja berbunyi.

 **BRUK!**

Tubuh mulai terasa kaku dan bibir yang berdarah mulai tak dapat digerakan. Lalu, nayawa dibayar dengan nyawa.

Kesalahan tentu dibayar dengan melenyapkan nyawa sendiri.

Karena dirinya.. Telah berhianat.

Tepatnya berhianat pada Tuan pertamanya.

Dimana sang Tuan yang telah ia hianati terlihat terduduk dengan ponsel di tangannya yang tak sedikitpun mendapat balasan dari sang bawahan.

Doflamingo, hanya bisa terdiam.

.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Note: Untuk Chap 22 mungkin akan update 2-4 minggu lagi. Tergantung dengan cepatnya saya bisa menyelesaikan Chap tersebut.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

 **Next** : _Marguerite mulai terpuruk dan dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya Marguerite pun mulai mengangguk pasti._

 _"Jika dengan melakukan hal itu kau akan mengampuniku. Maka— aku akan pergi malam ini ke Logue Town. Lalu, berjanjilah.. Untuk tersenyum ramah lagi padaku, Luffy. Jangan benci aku. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk ku terima."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: menu utama akan hadir beberapa bab lagi. Jadi. Mohon ditunggu.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Doflamingo**

-"Tuan Luffy dan gadis manis itu serasi~ sekali. Saya sampai tidak bisa berhenti menatap mereka. Oh.. Saya melihat mereka masuk ke sebuah toko cokelat! _Ahh_.. Saya juga ingin cokelat. _Wowowowo_! Ada sepatu merah cantik! M-maksud saya, Tuan Luffy mulai menarik gadis itu ke toko yang lain. Satu lagi. Mereka sangat roman—"-

 **Krek!**

 **SLAM!**

Doflamingo menggeram. Ia dengan kesal membanting ponselnya ke arah tembok dan membuat partikel kecil ponselnya bertebaran ke segala penjuru. Viola yang berada di kamar si pirang untuk mengganti perban di kaki pria tersebut sampai terlonjak kaget. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum akhirnya keluar dengan baskom air beraroma besi.

Doflamingo mulai merutuk kesal! Lebih tepatnya ia cemburu. Cemburu berat!

"Harusnya aku tidak mengijinkan Lucy untuk pergi malam ini!" Doflamingo kembali merutuk kesal. Ia mulai bersandar pada bantal-bantal yang disusun rapi untuk selanjutnya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hening untuk sesaat, sampai sebuah ide gila mulai terpikir di benak pria pirang tersebut. Seringainya perlahan kembali terbentuk dengan kedua tangan yang mulai ia kepal erat. Doflamingo lekas bangun. Kedua mata mulai berkilat tajam.

"Mungkin.. Aku harus membunuh gadis muda itu. _Ffuffuffu_. Tentu saja."

Dan rencana baru akan segera dimulai kembali.

.

.

.

 **Marguerite**

"Kenapa Yowahoshi?" Luffy mulai bertanya khawatir ketika ia melihat gadis di sebelahnya tampak tak tenang ketika berjalan. Wajah gadis pink tersebut juga terlihat memerah. Seakan dirinya tengah menahan sesuatu yang harus segera ia lakukan.

"Em.. M-maaf kak. Sepertinya— aku kebanayakan minum tadi. Aku.. Aku—

Merasa mengerti Luffy pun mulai tersenyum. Ia mulai mengangguk dan kembali membuka suara.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu Yowahoshi."

Shirahoshi berbinar senang. Ia langsung mengangguk dan lekas berlari. Hal itu membuat Luffy terkekeh pelan. Bahkan Luffy tak menyadari dengan datangnya seorang gadis pirang dengan raut wajah sedih tercetak jelas dari mimik wajahnya.

Dan ketika gadis pirang tersebut sampai—

"L-Luffy.." Gadis tersebut mulai memanggil dengan nada yang terdengar sangat takut.

Luffy menoleh. Ia mulai menatap gadis didepannya dengan rasa kesal yang tidak ia tutup-tutupi. Si gadis pirang hanya bisa terpuruk sedih sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan sesuatu hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku.. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Luffy. Maafkan aku. Kumohon."

"..."

Merasa tak dihiraukan akhirnya, si gadis pirang pun mulai mendongak. Ia juga mulai menaikkan volume suaranya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu lirih.

"Luffy. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku tidak bisa hidup tenang di sekolah baruku jika aku tidak dimaafkan olehmu. Kumohon maafkanlah aku, Luffy."

"..."

"Kumohon, Luffy.. Maafkan aku.. Aku— aku tidak tahu jika kau pernah mengalami kejadian buruk dulunya. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku juga tidak bermasksud mengganggap jijik pada— padamu... _Hiks_.. Kumohon maafkan aku.. Aku janji tidak akan menghina ataupun mengungkit masa lalu mu lagi, Luffy. Ku mohon."

"..."

"Luffy.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

"..."

"Luffy! Aku akan melakukan apapun!"

"..."

"Luffy.. _Hiks_.. Kumohon."

"..."

"Luff—

"Apa kau akan melakukan apapun yang ku minta, Marguerite?"

Gadis tersebut atau— Marguerite mulai terlonjak senang. Wajahnya memerah dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

Ia, mulai mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Iya! Apapun itu! Aku akan melakukannya untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu, Luffy."

Kurva melengkung mulai di tarik dan Luffy mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu. Pergilah ke Logue Town."

Marguerite kembali memanggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Lalu— "Dan Luffy pun terlihat menggantungkan ucapannya. Selanjutnya senyuman gadis pirang tersebut mulai menghilang dengan kedua mata yang mulai terbelalak setelah ia mendengar apa permintaan dari pria yang sangat ia cintai tersebut.

Kedua tangan Marguerite juga terlihat begitu gemetar dengan gigi yang perlahan mulai terkatup. Ia seakan menahan emosinya.

"Bagaimana?" Luffy mulai bertanya. Senyuman manis tampak diperlihatkan oleh pemuda bersurai raven tersebut.

Marguerite kembali terpuruk dan dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya Marguerite pun mulai mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Jika dengan melakukan hal itu kau akan mengampuniku. Maka— aku akan pergi malam ini ke Logue Town. Lalu, berjanjilah.. Untuk tersenyum ramah lagi padaku, Luffy. Jangan benci aku. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk ku terima." Marguerite kembali menangis. Air matanya mulai mengalir dan membuat Luffy makin tersenyum karenanya. Perlahan, Luffy mulai mendekati Marguerite dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis tersebut dengan penuh perasaan.

Marguerite sampai merona merah. Kedua matanya memancarkan kerinduan yang luar biasa.

"Tentu, aku akan mulai memaafkanmu Marguerite." Dan Luffy pun mulai menghapus air Mata gadis tersebut dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku pun selalu rindu untuk menyapamu ketika di sekolah. Lalu jika kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu. Ku harap kau akan kembali lagi ke Sunny-Go, Marguerite."

Rasa senang dan Marguerite yang makin ingin menangis namun karena sangat bahagia.

"Aku akan membali ke Sunny-Go!" Dan dengan cepat Marguerite pun memeluk Luffy membuat si raven terdiam dengan senyuman yang perlahan menghilang.

Ia— terlihat sangat kesal.

.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Shirahoshi yang perlahan mulai berhenti berlarian. Dari gelegatnya si gadis pink nampak sangat ketakutan. Mencoba tersenyum, Shirahoshi pun perlahan menyapa yang rupanya di sahut si gadis pirang dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu indah.

"K-kak Mar—

"Oh Hai, Shirahoshi."

Shirahoshi terdiam di tempat. Ia sangat takut namun tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum terlebih pada seorang pemuda raven yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai, Yowahoshi?" Shirahoshi terlonjak kaget. Ia mulai mengangguk membenarkan ucapan pemuda tersebut.

"S-sudah kak."

"Baguslah. Oh iya, tadi aku bertemu Marguerite dan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Nah. Kalian bisa bicara berdua selagi aku membeli cemilan untuk kita bertiga."

"Tapi, kak—

Luffy mulai beranjak pergi. Bahkan Shirahoshi tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk bicara karena gadis pirang didepannya sudah menarik Shirahoshi untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kosong di dekat sebuah pohon.

"Kak Marguerite.. Aku—

"Aku minta maaf padamu, Shirahoshi."

"Eh.." Shirahoshi kaget, jelas saja. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar?

"Aku tahu aku banyak salah padamu dan kuharap kau mau memaafkanku." Marguerite mulai berucap sedih hal itu membuat Shirahoshi kaget dan dengan cepat langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kak! Kakak tidak punya salah apa-apa padaku. Lagi pula aku selalu memaafkan kakak. Kakak tenang saja. Jadi, lupakan saja masalah yang sudah lalu." Marguerite mulai terkekeh. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis manis yang sering ia bully dulunya bisa dengan mudah memaafkan semua kesalahannya.

Bahkan Marguerite merasa beruntung. Ia mulai menghapus air matanya yang kembali mengalir.

"Terimakasih."

Shirahoshi hanya tersenyum manis begitu juga dengan Marguerite yang ikut menarik senyumannya. Perlahan mereka mulai terkekeh sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Bahkan Shirahoshi tidak sadar dengan munculnya seorang pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam dengan cerutu yang menempel di bibirnya, tengah bersembunyi di sebuah gang gelap dengan senapan yang mulai ia arahkan ke arah gadis pink tesebut.

Marguerite yang menyadari adanya kedatangan entitas tak di undang mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat. Dan saat pelatuk akan ditarik, Marguerite pun terbelalak dan langsung mendorong Shirahoshi sampai mereka terjungkal bersama-sama.

 **DOR!**

Pada akhirnya peluru hanya mengenai tembok dan membuat beberapa orang berteriak ketakutan dan berlari pontang-panting.

Sementara itu, si pelaku penembakan mulai merutuk kesal sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memasuki mobilnya karena takut dicurigai banyak orang.

 **BRUM!**

Mobil mulai melaju dan disaat bersamaan Marguerite pun mulai membangunkan diri. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shira—

"Ada apa ini?" Nada yang terdengar marah dan Shirahoshi yang langsung membangunkan dirinya walau setetes darah nampak mengotori surai berwarna pinknya dari belakang.

"K-kak Luffy.. A-aku.."

"Tadi ada yang berniat mencelakai, Shirahoshi!" Margierite mulai memotong dengan segera takutnya si raven salah sangka dan tidak jadi untuk memaafkannya.

Shirahoshi juga ikut buka suara dengan kepala yang mengangguk cepat.

"I-itu benar kak! Kak Marguerite tadi menolongku. Kak Marguerite tidak berbuat jahat padaku."

Luffy masih terdiam. Ia mulai menyimpan tiga bungkus cemilan yang ia bawa dan mulai mendekati Shirahoshi untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yowahoshi?"

Rasa gugup dan wajah Shirahoshi yang mulai memerah. Hal itu sukses membuat Marguerite cemburu namun berusaha ia tutup-tutupi demi mengampunan dari pemuda yang ia suka.

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurah. Kalau begitu. Ayo ku antar pulang." Luffy mulai menyentuh rambut Shirahoshi hanya untuk membuat pemuda tersebut terdiam karena cairan merah yang kini mengotori tangan kanannya.

Shirahoshi yang kaget mulai menutupi bagian kepalanya sementara Marguerite makin bersalah karena melukai gadis pink tersebut.

"Shirahoshi—

"Aku— harus ke toilet." Luffy mulai memotong pelan. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut di belakang. Bahkan Marguerite merasa gelisah. Ia sangat takut. Takut jika dirinya disalahkan atas semua kejadian ini.

.

.

 **Doflamingo**

Satu jam kemudian, Luffy terlihat turun dari sebuah taxi dan memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan kesal. Bahkan pintu utama mulai dibuka dengan cukup kasar dimana Viola mulai terlonjak kaget namun tidak untuk Doflamingo yang baru mematikan sebuah televisi.

"Lucy~ kau sudah pulang, cinta?"

"Kita perlu bicara, _Ayah_."

Doflamingo menggeram. Dan dengan melihat ke arah Viola akhirnya gadis cantik tersebut berdiri dan mulai masuk ke arah kamarnya. Luffy kembali melihat ke arah si pirang.

"Mau bicara soal apa, sayang?" Ucap Doflamingo lembut. Dan saat dirinya akan menarik tangan sang anak tiri tiba-tiba, Luffy menarik tangannya yang langsung membuat Doflamingo terbelalak kaget. Ia mulai melihat pemuda di depannya yang sepertinya sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Apa Mingo berusaha mencelakai, salah seorang temanku?" Doflamingo terdiam. Namun ia hanya menyeringai dan kembali berusaha menarik tangan _kekasihnya_ tersebut. Akhirnya si raven terduduk di pangkuan Ayah tirinya dimana pria pirang tersebut mulai mengelus bibir si raven dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, cinta?"

"Temanku melihat seorang pria berjas dan berkacamata. Aku kenal siapa dia. Mungkin— dia adalah Vergo atau.. Em.. Bayi besar bernama Pink itu." Doflamingo mulai tertawa. Ia mulai mendekati si raven dan mencium bibirnya kurang dari dua detik.

"Apa aku terlihat sejahat itu, Lucy?" Tanya Doflamingo setengah menggoda. "Aku tidak akan pernah mencelakai temanmu, sayang. Tapi, jika seseorang merebutmu dariku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk merenggut nyawa mereka dari tempat asalnya."

"..."

Luffy terdiam. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika tangan si pirang mulai meraba bagian pinggangnya dan akhirnya meremas bagian pantatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Luffy hanya bisa mengerang. Senyuman perlahan mulai tercetak di bibir si raven.

Bahkan dari yang awalnya, Luffy terlihat kesal kini ia pun terlihat bernafsu terbukti dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai mengalung dileher sang ayah tiri seraya melumat bibir pria tersebut untuk ia ajak berdansa.

Erangan dan kecupan-kecupan basah mulai terdengar, bahkan mereka tidak sadar dengan berdirinya seorang pria brunette di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Luffy, sampai terlonjak kaget.

"Torao!" Tak memperdulukan panggilan si raven, Law pun bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian Law kembali datang dengan sebuah koper yang membuat Luffy sangat kaget.

Luffy hendak menyusul jika saja tangan kirinya tidak ditahan oleh si pirang dan membuat Luffy sedikit meringgis karena lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Jangan si susul, cinta. _Anak_ kita hanya perlu menjernihkan pikirannya. Begini saja.. Kau jangan pedulikan Law dan aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, Lucy."

Luffy terdiam untuk sesaat sampai— sebuah kurva melengkung kembali terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, tambah uang saku ku, Minggo."

"... _Ffuffuffu_. Uang lagi?" Tanya Doflamingo tidak percaya. "Kau sudah menaikkannya sebanyak emat kali dalam sebulan ini, Lucy."

Luffy mulai mengeluh sedih. Ia terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa perusahaan, Mingo mengalami kemerosotan? Ku kira meminta uang lebih bukan masalah. Tapi ternyata—

" _Ssstt_!" Doflamingo menutup bibir Luffy dengan telunjuknya. Keringat dingin pun terlihat mengalir dari pelipis si pirang. Ia bukannya tidak mau memberi uang lebih. Hanya saja, apa yang _kekasih_ nya ini lakukan dengan uang sebanyak _tiga_ _ratus_ _ribu_ _berry_ yang habis dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Padahal uang sekolah dan uang makannya yang berjumlah tak wajar sudah ia bedakan lagi. Dikamar _mereka_ atau dikamar pemuda tersebut, si pirang tidak menemukan benda mahal dan menarik yang dibeli oleh si raven. Tidak ada kejanggalan. Tidak ada pula yang berbeda. Menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki pun percuma. Mereka tidak pernah menemukan hal yang aneh yang dilakukan oleh pemuda tersebut. Belum lagi ada beberapa pegawainya yang suka korup yang sukses membuat pendapatannya menurun tiap bulannya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Mereka harus segera dibasmi atau _kekasih_ tercintanya akan segera berpaling dari dirinya!

Terlebih tiap tahun usianya makin bertambah dan sukses membuat Doflamingo perlahan mulai pikun karena lupa menyimpan sebagian benda-benda berharga yang ia anggap penting. Bisa-bisa _kekasihnya_ meledek penderitaan usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Dirinya harus tetap terlihat sempurna agar pemuda yang ia cintai tetap memuja dan mendambakan dirinya.

"..." Luffy masih terlihat sedih. Ia mulai melepas telunjuk ayah tirinya dengan begitu pelan.

"Kalau Minggo tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksa—

"Kau mendapatkannya, Lucy." Potong Doflamingo dengan segera. "Aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku untuk memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Perlahan, senyuman si raven kembali merekah. Ia, mulai memeluk si pirang dengan begitu eratnya, dimana pria pirang tersebut juga ikut membalas pelukan si raven dengan sama eratnya.

"Terimakasih, Mingo."

"Sama-sama, cinta." Dan Luffy pun kehilangan senyumannya. Ia mulai menggeram tidak suka tapat saat ia membelakangi wajah ayah tirinya.

.

.

 **Law**

Di sebuah hotel, terlihgatlah Law yang tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang dengan ingatan yang menerawang entah kemana.

Perlahan, ingatan saat dirinya mencium bibir lembut si raven kembali melintas di benaknya. Untuk sementara hal itu membuat si brunette merona merah sampai ingatan ketika adik tirinya tersebut berciuman dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri langsung membuatnya menggeram tidak suka.

Dasar pria bajingan!

Dari dulu pria itu memang suka mencuri apa yang harusnya menjadi miliknya.

Kenapa pria itu tidak lenyap saja dari muka bumi ini?

Kenapa pria sialan itu tetap hidup sampai detik ini?

Perlahan, Law kembali membangkitkan tubuhnya. Mungkin, jalan-jalan adalah hal yang terbaik.

Lalu, saat Law hendak menutup pintu dan siap menyimpan kuncinya dengan tangan kiri tiba-tiba kunci tersebut terjatuh dan membuat Law merutuk kesal.

Sial!

Tangan kirinya sudah kembali tidak berguna. Law mulai acuh. Ia kembali memungut kuncinya dan berjalan ke tempat resepsionis. Ia terlihat masih kesal, terlebih saat Law keluar dari Hotel yang ia tempati dan seorang pemuda biru tampak berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Di kedua tangan pemuda tersebut tengah tercengkram sebuah benda memanjang yang membuat Law mulai terbelalak kaget untuk sesaat karena mengetahui benda apa yang dibawa pemuda tersebut.

"Aku baru ingat jika tahun lalu aku pernah membuat sebuah pedang untuk salah satu pelangganku. Tapi karena dia bosan menunggu waktu setengah tahun akhirnya dia tidak jadi membelinya. Jika kau mau—" Ucap Franky seraya menyodorkan benda dikedua tangannya. "Terimalah."

Law masih terdiam. Sampai tangan kanannya mencengkram sebuah benda cukup berat yang mulai ia genggam dengan cukup erat.

"Namanya, _Kikoku_. Aku membuatnya sambil membayangkan tinggi tubuh pelangganku itu. _Uhahahaha_. Maaf kalau benda ini terlalu panjang. Aku hanya—

"Aku suka ini." Law mulai memotong dengan segera. Ia mulai mengibaskan _bungkusan_ barunya yang langsung membuat si pemuda biru terbelalak kaget karena melihat kemahiran pria di depannya menggunakan benda bernama pedang.

"Kurasa ini cocok untukku. Terimakasih, Franky."

"... Kalau kau suka. Ya, sama-sama."

.

.

 **Zoro**

Angin malam yang dingin dan Zoro yang setia meminum cairan alkohol di botol yang ia cengkram.

 **Tap!**

Zoro terdiam di depan rumah seseorang ketika pusing melanda kepalanya. Untuk sesaat pemuda lumut tersebut mulai memicingkan matanya yang sedikit kurang fokus sampai seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam rumah besar tersebut.

Zoro sampai terbelalak kaget. Rupanya ini adalah rumah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Luffy." Zoro mulai memanggil nama si pemuda dengan pelan. Hal itu tak akan terdengar oleh si pemilik nama yang lebih memilih menarik sebuah tong besi dan memasukan banyak kertas dan puluhan foto yang sebagian membuat si raven mendengus kesal. Ia juga mulai memasukkan gundukan daun kering, beberapa baju kotor dan sobek bahkan gundukan daun kering lagi.

Selanjutnya, si raven mulai menyiram tong besi tersebut dengan bensin baru setelah itu korek api dinyalakan dan dilempar ke dalam tong tersebut.

Untuk sesaat Zoro masih terdiam di tempatnya, sampai kedua matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sahabatnya tersebut mulai meneteskan air mata setelah sebuah topi jerami terpasang di kepalnya.

 _Tes_..

" _Hiks_."

Isakan juga mulai terdengar. Hal itu membuat Zoro kahawatir dan berniat menerobos masuk. Namun di urungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam yang nampak mengintip dari jendela kamarnya.

Tetesan air mata tersebut terus berjatuhan, bahkan si raven mulai mencengkram erat lengan atas kirinya dimana si raven perlahan mulai terpuruk dan akhirnya terduduk dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

Zoro tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia, mulai melangkah pergi.

.

Langit malam yang kini berubah bercahaya. Burung-burung kecil yang kembali berterbangan dan orang-orang yang kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Sementara itu di sekolah Sunny-Go. Tepatnya di sebuah lorong kelas dengan seorang pemuda lumut yang berjalan tak tentu arah.

...

 _Tubuh kecil yang didorong ke tanah._

 _"Anak seorang kriminal? Uh! Kau pasti akan menjadi kriminal juga setelah dewasa!"_

 _Tas yang di acak-acak dan beberapa kertas soal yang mulai direbut._

 _"Lihat nilai siapa yang mendapatkan nilai seratus? Oh... Nol nya hilang satu dan angka satunya terbang ke langit! Kau dapat nol. Bodoh!"_

 _"Hahahaha! Pecundang! Dasar anak penjahat!"_

 _Lalu, tendangan mulai didaratkan pada sorang bocah bertopi jerami. Ia hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika kaki anak sebayanya mulai menedang tubuhnya bagai bola sepak._

 _"Mati saja kau!" Sebuah perintah!_

 _"Pergilah ke neraka! Dan perintah lainnya._

 _"Hidup di penjara, kalau perlu kau jadi budak dan rasakan hidup yang kelam. Hahaha, benar 'kan, teman-teman. Sekarang ayo pergi. Tinggalkan si pecundang jelek itu."_

 _"Hahaha! Siap, Zoro!"_

...

Dan Zoro pun tersadar dari ingatan masa lalunya.

Perlahan, Zoro menghentikan langkahnya sampai ia berpapasan dengan Luffy yang tampak acuh tak memperdulikannya barang sedikitpun. Zoro sampai terbelalak kaget. Ia langsung membalikkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk melihat ke pergian si raven yang hendak pergi ke arah lain. Bahkan tak lama kemdudian muncullah Conis dan Alvida yang langsung mencegat langkah Luffy dengan wajah yang terlihat takut dan khawatir.

Bahkan Alvida sampai mencengkram kedua lengan atas si raven yang membuat pemuda tersebut menggeram tidak suka terlebih di atas bekas lukanya.

"Luffy! Vivi hilang! Kita harus mencarinya."

"Benar Luffy. Kita harus cepat!"

 **PLAK!**

Beberapa pasang mata mulai menoleh bahkan Conis dan Zoro terlihat kaget ketika kedua tangan Alvida di tangkis dengan begitu kasar. Si raven hanya bisa tersenyum halus. Ia mulai mengeluarkan topi jerami yang ada di dalam tasnya lalu memakainya dengan begitu hati-hati. Si raven mulai membuka suara.

"Maaf saja, aku sudah tidak ada di kelas kalian lagi. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi di kelas itu. Sekarang bukan lagi urusanku. Sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku. Aku akan mencari seseorang yang sangat tidak bisa diandalkan!" Alvida yang didorong dan Conis yang langsung menangkap tubuh Alvida dengan segera.

"Luffy!" Conis mulai memanggil kesal dimana Luffy hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat tangan kananya seolah mengatakan. ' _Selamat tinggal!_ '

Zoro bahkan sampai terbelalak kaget. Kenapa kiranya dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Zoro memacu langkahkanya untuk menyusul Luffy hanya untuk membuatnya tersesat karena kehilangan jejak pemuda tersebut.

Zoro, mulai merutuk kesal.

.

.

 **Enel**

"Pak Enel.. Em.. B-bisakah anda membantu saya memeriksa ulangan Kimia milik kelas satu? Saya harus pulang mendadak hari ini."

Enel menoleh untuk sesaat sampai kedua matanya kembali terfokus pada kertas-kertas di atas mejanya.

"Sungguh? Tentu. Simpan saja kertas-kertas itu. Aku akan segera memeriksanya, _Miss_."

"Terimakasih, Pak Enel. Lain kali jika anda memerlukan bantuan saya untuk memeriksa hasil tes milik kelas tiga, anda bisa meminta bantuan pada saya."

"Tentu."

Wanita tersebut mulai tersenyum senang. Ia bergegas pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan tas biru yang langsung ia bawa. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang guru mulai dibuka untu selanjutnya pintu kembali tertutup sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka kembali oleh seorang pemuda bertopi jerami. Para guru tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Toh hampir setiap minggu pemuda tersebut masuk ke ruang guru untuk bertemu dengan salah seorang guru seperti sekarang ini.

 **Sret!**

Enel mulai menarik tumpukan kertas soal untuk ia periksa sampai, sebuah buku catatan tertempel di pipinya oleh pelaku yang sangat ia kenal. Enel sampai terlonjak kaget apalagi dengan senyuman yang tergambar di bibir muridnya tersebut.

"Halo, Pak Enel.. bisa anda membantu saya untuk materi yang in—

Pemuda bertopi jerami tersebut tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dengan kasar Enel menarik tangan si raven keluar dari ruang guru bersamanya.

Beberapa guru ada yang sampai menoleh bingung. Bahkan ada yang saling tatap-menatap dengan bahu yang mereka angkat.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu ditutup dengan _buru-buru_ sampai Enel menatap kesal pada sosok muridnya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bocah? Kau tahu waktu mengajarku adalah besok di jam ke lima dan ke-enam. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mene—

"Mana?" Si raven nampak menengadahkan tangan kanannya. Senyuman telah hilang dari bibir pemuda tersebut.

 _Tes_..

Perlahan, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dan akhirnya menetes di atas pijakan sang guru Kimia.

Enel mulai meneguk ludah gugup. Ia terlihat memalingkan pandangannya.

Merasa tak mendapatkan apa yang dirinya mau, tiba-tiba pemuda bertopi jerami tersebut menggeram sebelum akhirnya menarik kerah baju Enel sampai membuat pria tersebut tertarik dan harus bertatap muka dengan sosok pemuda di depannya.

Si raven juga terlihat memukul-mukul pelan buku catatannya di pipi Enel dan membuat yang bersangkutan menggeram karenanya.

"Jangan susah di atur seperti _Luna_ dan _Eustass_ , Enel. Berikan kertas itu atau kau membayar _kesepakatan_ mu padaku."

"Kau mau mengancamku, eh?" Enel terlihat emosi. Ia balas memegang tangan muridnya tersebut untuk selanjutnya ia cengkram dengan erat dan membuat buku yang di pegang muridnya tersebut terjatuh ke lantai.

 **Bruk!**

Perlahan, si raven mulai tersenyum lebar sampai ekspresi sedih dan memelas kembali ia tunjukan.

"Pak Enel.. tolong jangan cengkram tangan saya. Ini terasa sangat sakit. Tidak kah cukup dengan anda yang sering mencengkeram kedua tangan saya untuk memuaskan nafsu seksual anda?" Enel menggeram marah. Ia mulai melototi pemuda kedepannya. "Atau... kepolisian menjadi tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi setelah kematian kakakmu? Kau akan ditahan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Enel. Kau pasti akan senang dibayangi masa lalumu yang tragis itu."

Kurva melengkung yang dibentuk dan Enel yang mulai berkeringat dingin dengan kedua mata terbelalak begitu lebar.

Si raven kembali membuka suara.

Ia, terlihat mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan telak.

"Bagaimana?"

Enel menggeram. Ia mulai meronggoh sesuatu di balik kantong celananya yang dengan segera di rebut si raven untuk selanjutnya ia cium.

"Nikmati waktumu, Enel. Dan terimakasih." Buku catatan mulai di pungut dan si pemuda bertopi jerami mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk meninggalkan sang guru.

Enel menggeram dan dengan meneguk ludahnya, Enel pun kembali memanggil muridnya tersebut.

"Tunggu!"

Dan si raven pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan—

"Belum saatnya, Enel." Luffy mulai memotong dengan nada ceria. Ia kembali berbalik dengan senyuman manis yang mulai ia perlihatkan. Ia juga mulai melepas topi jerami yang ia kenakan lalu mulai menatap Enel dengan raut wajah begitu kesal.

"Jika kau berusaha membangkang. Kau akan tahu akibatnya." Enel kembali menggeram. Sampai si raven kembali memakai topinya dan terkekeh kecil karenanya.

" _Shishishi_. Hidup ini indah bukan? Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu dari pada habis dan tidak menghasilkan kegunaan sama sekali. Jika kau kau menganggap hidupmu tidak indah, tentu. Kau bisa meminta bantuanku, Enel."

"Kau hanya ingin keuntungan setelahnya." Enel mulai membalas kesal namun malah membuat si raven makin terkekeh setelah itu.

" _Shishishi_. Tidak juga. Karena keuntunganku selama _empat belas tahun_ ini sudahlah cukup. Aku tidak perlu memancing ikan kecil dengan cacing lagi karena dengan menjadikan ikan kecil tersebut sebagai umpan aku akan mendapatkan ikan yang lebih besar." Si raven kembali mencium kertas di tangannya lalu kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Enel yang masih menggeram dengan raut wajah khawatir.

.

 **Kuzan**

Diperjalanannya, Luffy nampak berjalan santai dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari bibirnya bahkan ketika si raven berbelok dan berpapasan dengan wali kelas lamanya, si raven tidaklah peduli dan terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Kuzan sampai menghentikan langkahnya. Fokus utama pria bersurai ikal itu adalah topi jerami yang dikenakan si raven.

 **Tap!**

Tiba-tiba Luffy ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia, mulai membalik arah tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kuzan dengan kurva melengkung kebawah tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Luffy, mulai membuka suara.

"Oh, maafkan saya yang tidak sopan karena tidak menyapa anda, Pak Kuzan." Nada yang terdengar menyesal. Mimik sedih terlihat sempurna ia kenakan. "Apa kabar Pak Kuzan. Selamat pagi dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Kuzan terdiam untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Sejarah tersebut membalas dengan nada yang cukup pelan.

"... Begitu juga dengan dirimu."

" _Shihsihi_." Tidak ada balasan selain si raven yang mulai menuruni tangga di sebelahnya dan membuat Kuzan tak mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedikitpun. Kuzan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang guru dimana si raven yang tadinya berjalan santai kini mulai berlari dengan kencang menuju ke luar gedung sekolah. Dimana sebuah gerbang hampir tertutup dan dengan cepat si raven menyelipkan tubuh rampingnya di antara pintu gerbang tersebut.

"OI! GERBANG TIDAK AKAN DIBUKA LAGI!" Tanpa peduli, Luffy terus berlari dan membuat si penjaga sekolah menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Terlebih siswa bertopi jerami tersebut pernah ia lihat membolos beberapa kali selama dua setengah tahun ini.

Kuzan yang melihat si raven dari balkon sekolah hanya bisa terdiam di tempat terlebih ketika pemuda bertopi jerami tersebut menghentikan sebuah mobil dan menumpang secara sembarangan tanpa sedikitpun merasa takut pada orang asing yang tidak ia kenal.

 **Gluk!**

Pada akhirnya Kuzan hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan kesusahan. Ia mulia terdiam ditempat dengan pandangan yang mulai ia alihkan pada salah satu rekannya sesama guru yang terlihat merenung dengan kepala terpuruk.

Sampai, sang guru Sejarah dan guru Kimia tersebut bertatapan satu sama lain.

.

.

 **Makino**

"Apa kalian yakin?" Makino mulai bertanya khawatir. Di tangannya ia memegang sebuah buku absen dengan nama Monkey Luffy yang belum mendapatkan tanda centang di kolom absennya.

Bahkan terlihat pula beberapa siswa yang mengangguk karena tak sedikitpun melihat batang hidung dari siswa asal kelas 3-2 tersebut.

Makino hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak yakin untuk mencentang absen si raven dalam kolom ketidak hadirannya.

"Bu Makino. Luffy pasti hanya kesiangan. Luffy pasti sebentar lagi masuk." Hancock terlihat membuka suara diangguki oleh Robin yang memang melihat pemuda tersebut berjalan di sekitar kelas dua beberapa saat lalu. Tak lama kemudian Franky mulai mengangkat tangannya dan membuat beberapa siswa menoleh ke arah pemuda besar tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak menelfon ke rumahnya saja."

Ide yang bagus. Makino sampai tidak memikirkannya.

"Benar juga. Kau memang penyelamat, Franky." Franky hanya tersenyum dan saat Makino akan mengeluarkan selulernya tiba-tiba satu pesan dari pria yang hendak ia hubungi sudah masuk ke dalam kotak masuknya lebih dulu.

Mungkin, ini yang menjadi alasan kenapa pemuda bersurai raven tersebut tidak ada di kelas barunya hari ini.

Doflamingo: aku ingin kau mengawasi _kekasihku_ di sekolahnya. Dia terlihat acuh padaku pagi ini.

Makino terdiam. Rupanya si raven tidak kembali di kerumahnya. Dengan cepat, Makino menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan untuk mengabsen sisa muridnya. Makino hanya bisa berharap semoga murid didiknya itu baik-baik saja. Dan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Bahkan Makino tidak tahu jika murid yang tengah ia khawatirkan rupanya tengah bercanda ria bersama anak-anak panti di sebuah rumah panti asuhan. Dimana seorang gadis muda tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk si raven dengan tangan kanan menggenggam botol kecil dengan warna cairan merah pekat yang langsung ia serahkan pada pemuda bertopi jerami tersebut. Dibelakang gadis muda tersebut juga telah tersimpan sebuah tas cukup besar dimana seorang nenek tua bernama Kokoro mulai menangis diikuti semua anak panti asuhan yang lain.

Si raven juga mulai tersenyum, ia mulai menyuruh gadis muda tersebut mengucapkan selamat tinggal dimana sebuah mobil perlahan berhenti dan menampakan seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang spiky yang tengah menunggu mereka.

.

.

 **Smoker**

Sore datang begitu cepat. Bahkan dengan segera beberapa siswa-siswi Sunny-Go berhamburan untuk selanjutnya pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan para Guru yang sebagain sudah pulang lebih dulu dan tanpa terduga bertemu dengan seseorang.

 **Tuk!**

Salah satu cerutu terjatuh dan Smoker yang mulai terbelalak kaget ketika ia melihat pria didepannya.

"Pak Aokiji—

" _Ssstt_!" Dan pria yang barusan di panggil Aokiji mulai menyuruh Smoker untuk diam. Ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sesekali menguap begitu lebar.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku Aokiji lagi. Aku sudah tidak bekerja di Kepolisian. Aku sudah mengundurkan diri. Sekarang, panggil saja aku, Kuzan."

Dan Smoker pun masih saja mematung di tempatnya yang sekarang ini.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Smoker dan Kuzan terlihat santai bercakap-cakap sampai Kuzan pamit untuk pulang kerumah dan Smoker menyetujuinya dengan menganggukan kepala.

"Saya berharap anda bisa kembali ke kepolisian, Pak Aoki— maksud saya, Kuzan."

"Maaf. Yang gagal tidak berhak menegakkan keadilan lagi. Andai aku berhasil menangkap wanita itu dua puluh tahun lalu. Pasti keturunan para kriminal tidak akan ada di muka bumi ini."

Smoker hanya tersenyum. Ingatan ketika pria di depannya masih bekerja di kepolisian kembali terlintas di benaknya. Ya. Tahun itu adalah tahun dimana Smoker mulai bergabung dengan anggota kepolisian.

"Anda benar. Tapi tidak semua keturunan kriminal akan menjadi kriminal suatu hari nanti."

Kuzan hanya terkekeh. Ia, mulai melihat langit sore diatasnya.

"Bisa jadi. Walau hal itu hanya lima puluh banding lima puluh. Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi aku harus segera pulang."

"Oh.. terimakasih atas waktu anda."

"Sama-sama." Smoker nampak merunduk hormat dan Kuzan mulai melangkah pergi.

Sesaat kemudian, Smoker kembali melangkah ke arah sebaliknya hanya untuk melihat topi jerami berpita merah yang sangat ia kenal milik siapa.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Dengan cepat, Smoker membuntuti pemuda bertopi jerami tersebut yang terlihat santai berjalan di jajaran toko daging dengan riangnya. Bahkan orang-orang yang melihat tingkah si raven sampai terkekeh sendiri, merasa lucu dengan tingkah pemuda tersebut yang memiliki wajah begitu tampan namun dengan sikap yang begitu kekanak-kanakan. Untuk itu beberapa gadis pun ada yang sampai ikut tersenyum bahkan sampai merona merah. Lalu, saat si raven menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, tiba tiba orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga ikut berhenti hanya untuk membuat mereka terkaget ketika melihat pemuda bertopi jerami tersebut terpuruk tangan tubuh bergetar.

Smoker sampai menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua matanya memicing memikirkan apa yang akan diperbuat pemuda sialan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, tetesan air mata mulai berjatuhan, tubuh si raven makin bergetar hebat dan membuat sisa orang lainnya ikut berhenti berjalan untuk melihat siswa sekolahan tersebut.

" _Hiks_." Isakan mulai terdengar. Sampai si raven menjatuhkan dirinya dan membuat orang-orang mendekatinya untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi. Bahkan Smoker kembali terbelalak kaget dengan munculnya seorang polisi wanita yang jelas ia kenal siapa terlihat berlari dan mulai memeluk pemuda tersebut. Smoker hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya apalagi ketika si polisi wanita mulai bertanya pada pemuda di depannya apa yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan polisi wanita tersebut mulai terbelalak kaget ketika ia dapat melihat bekas luka di leher si raven dan dapat merasakan tumpukan perban di balik seragam yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut.

"Luffy! Ini aku Tashigi! Ceritakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi? Dan— kenapa tangan atasmu di perban?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Luffy! Jawab aku!" Tashigi terus mendesak. Beberapa orang ada yang mulai khawatir ketika melihat emosi mendadak pemuda tersebut.

Tashigi mulai menatap sedih sampai si raven menghentikan isak tangisnya.

" _Hiks_." Dan Luffy pun perlahan mulai membuka suaranya. "Apa—" Sebuah jeda dan Tashigi yang terlihat menunggu. "... Shanks akan marah padaku?"

 **Deg!**

Baik Tashigi atau Smoker sama-sama kaget dengan pertanyaan si raven. Dan dengan kembali memeluk pemuda tersebut, Tashigi pun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang pelahan turun.

"Sudah kubilang, Luffy. Jangan pikirkan Shanks lagi. _Hiks!_ Dia bukan orang baik-baik." Tashigi ikut meneteskan air matanya dimana pelukannya pada si pemuda mulai dipererat sedangkan pemuda yang tengah ia peluk mulai menatap kosong pada langit di atasnya.

Perlahan sebuah kurva melengkung mulai terbentuk dan Smoker mulai waswas karenanya.

Keringat dingin perlahan mulai menetes.

 _Tes!_

.

 **Law**

Di sebuah kamar hotel terlihatlah Law tengah berlatih dengan pedang barunya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Yaitu, melenyapkan nyawa ayah kandungnya sendiri.

 **Wush!**

Pedang mulai disayatkan di udara dan Law mulai tersenyum karenanya.

"Tunggulah ajalmu, Doflamingo." Lalu, ingatan ketika ayah kandungnya tersebut bermesraan dengan sang adik tiri di depan matanya kembali terlintas di benaknya. Hal itu membuat Law geram. Dan kembali berlatih dengan pedang baru miliknya.

 **CRASH!**

Dan untuk itu sebuah guci hiasan terbelah dua dan jatuh di atas sebuah karpet berwarna hijau.

.

.

 **Bonney**

Lalu, di sebuah rumah kosong terlihatlah Bonney yang didorong ke tembok dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang berusaha melindungi gadis tersebut.

Tak hanya mereka berdua yang jadi sasaran namun beberapa siswa-siswi dari sekolah lain pun turut menjadi bahan pukulan geng Barto tersebut. Para siswanya sudah lama terkapar tak berdaya sedangkan para siswinya lebih memilih menitikkan air mata mereka karena merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Perselisihan terus terjadi sampai si pirang tersungkur dengan banyak luka di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"KALIAN TIDAK BERGUNA SAMA SEKALI!" Bartolomeo, pemuda yang jadi biang keladi mulai terteriak marah. Dibelakangnya terdapat banyak siswa berandalan lainnya yang terlihat gemas ingin mengajar pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Hentikan!" Bonney terlihat meminta lirih. Ia mulai menghalangi Bartolomeo yang hendak menyerang adik kelasnya itu.

 **BRUK!**

Tendangan dan Bonney yang makin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia, kembali membuka suara.

"Iya! Aku akan ikut kalian lagi! Tapi jangan sakiti Bellamy lagi. Dia sudah babak belur!"

Bartolomeo hanya terkekeh. Ia mulai menjambak surai pink milik Jewelry Bonney.

"S-sakit!"

"Makanya, kalau bicara lebih cepat! Atau hukuman bisa lebih berat kalian terima." Bonney hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika si pemuda preman mulai menyeringai ketika dua anak buahnya mulai menggusur si pirang bernama Bellamy ke dalam sebuah mobil.

"Lakukan apa yang kau bisa dan pizza-pizza busuk yang kau suka itu akan dengan mudah kau dapatkan. _Hehahahahaaha_!"

" _Hiks_.. Baik.." Bonney hanya bisa menangis. Ia, menyesal telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan seorang pemuda licik bermuka dua.

 **Bruk!**

Perlahan, Bonney mulai dilepaskan. Ia mulai menarik tasnya dan masuk ke mobil yang masih menunggunya. Bahkan tak lama kemudian beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih bisa bergerak dipaksa untuk bangkit dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil yang ditumpangi Jewelry Bonney.

Bonney hanya bisa berharap jika waktu dapat diputar kembali dan dirinya tidak akan asal _menabrak_ seseorang.

.

.

.

 **Marguerite**

 **Logue Town 01:21am.**

Sementara itu, disebuah tempat yang sepi, dingin dan sangat mencengkam. Terlihatlah seorang entitas berjubah hitam yang nampak berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besi usang yang terlihat berdiri kokoh di depannya.

Entitas tersebut nampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sebuah tas besar yang ia bawa. Perlahan ia mulai mendongak. Tatapan benci dan kesal dapat terlihat dari kedua iris matanya. Ia juga nampak menggeram. Perlahan kudung jubah yang ia kenakan mulai ia lepas.

Marguerite akan membulatkan tekadnya! Karena dengan membawa apa yang diinginkan pemuda yang ia suka maka, dirinya akan dimaafkan.

Marguerite harus bisa melakukannya dan _dendam_ yang dipendam akan segera terbebas.

"Tunggulah, Luffy. Kau pasti akan senang dengan apa yang akan ku bawa! Tunggulah sebentar lagi!"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**.

 _ **Note: saya bingung 1 berry berapa rupiah. Kalau di lihat di mbah google 300.000 udah di anggap sekitar 32.400.000,-. Jahaha bingung juga gimana caranya Luffy ngabisin uang sebanyak itu. Jangan-jangan buat beli banyak daging. Jahahaha**_

 _ **Next:**_

 **"Oi, Cyborg!"**

 **Franky menoleh. Ia mulai menepuk jidat prustasi.**

 **"Sial! Apa yang dinginkan angsa jadi-jadian itu?"**


End file.
